A Minha Queda Será Por Você
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Era uma vez uma princesinha que, durante muito tempo, acreditou ser a reencarnação da lendária Sailor Moon e por tanto crer nisso esquecia-se de si própria. Um belo dia, essa princesinha encontrou no campo um príncipe adormecido. Mal saberia ela que seu destino selaria-se a partir do inusitado encontro. Destino - uma benção ou uma maldição? Até onde Trevas e Luz são inimigas?
1. Nova era

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, minhas fanfics não possuem fins lucrativos, nem mesmo os personagens que criei baseando-me nos originais.

Oi pessoal, aqui estou eu de novo! Bem, essa é uma fanfic que, na verdade, já domina os pensamentos da Lulu aqui há muito tempo, para falar a verdade, há anos. Quem lê "Uma nova chance para um Diamante despedaçado" perceberá que são praticamente os mesmos personagens, com a adição de alguns novos, mas a história, por sua vez, é diferente e não possui ligação alguma, então aqueles que começarem a ler essa aqui não precisam buscar informações nas outras, apesar da semelhança em certos pontos são paralelas.  
>Ana-chan, não se preocupe, não abandonarei a outra fic! Agora teremos duas com a nossa Crys-chan e Didi-kun, e também outros personagens... Espero que goste! ^^<p>

Um agradecimento especial para Cat-chan, que já deu uma lida lá no Nyah!Fanfiction, obrigada pela review, espero que goste do decorrer dessa história aqui, fico muito feliz com o seu apoio, é sempre um incentivo ler seus comentários e sugestões, muito obrigada e feliz ano novo atrasado !

Bem, é isso aí, começemos a história...

* * *

><p><em>Algumas pessoas dizem que quando nascemos, estamos destinados a alguém, a essa pessoa o nosso amor é designado a partir do primeiro instante em que a vemos, é inevitável como a morte. Bem, a isso muitos chamam de destino. <em>

_Destino... É aquilo o que há de mais imutável em todos os confins do Universo, muitos acreditam que se somos destinados a algo, não temos escolha a não ser cumprir essa sina, se nascemos para amar alguém, o nosso coração a ele pertencerá, e isso nem mesmo a morte pode evitar, pois cada vez que dois seres que se amam são separados, a força daquele sentimento arrebatador os une em uma nova vida, e assim procede, para que de alguma forma, sempre possam se reencontrar e consumar o tal destino... A esses amantes, chamamos de almas gêmeas..._

_Destino, amor, almas gêmeas para a eternidade – pessoas acreditaram por muito tempo, veemente, na veracidade de seus significados, talvez porque não acreditassem que pudessem ter alguma escolha..._

_Essa é a história de uma jovem princesa que por muito tempo viveu à sombra da imagem de uma mulher que fizeram-na acreditar ser seu espelho, até o dia em que olhou através daquele reflexo e viu quem realmente era, e também, a quem amava..._

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>** minha queda será por você**

**Capítulo 1- Nova Era.**

Era um belo dia ensolarado, quando os raios dourados tocavam a superfície da terra, os botões de rosas desabrochavam, em cada um deles estava o prelúdio da primavera, estação tão estimada naquele reino.

Há muito tempo não se guerreava naquele belo planeta, a família real pôde enfim descansar das batalhas e dedicar-se ao povo e ao prolongamento da linhagem. Rainha Serena e Rei Endymion prosperaram em seu reinado, até que a pequena dama, sua filha, chamada carinhosamente de Rini, atingiu a maturidade, foi o momento em que a soberana de cabelos dourados passou a coroa para a sua herdeira e decidiu-se viver apenas como uma humana normal, sem os poderes do cristal prateado. Ela e seu marido, desvencilhados da juventude eterna que a joia sagrada proporcionava, envelheceram como pessoas normais e se foram com os anos, junto a eles as guerreiras de seu tempo também optaram pelo descanso.

Nem todos aceitaram bem a escolha de seus antecessores, principalmente a rainha recém-coroada, todavia, respeitaram o desejo de seus veteranos uma vez que acreditavam com toda a força de suas almas que um dia eles voltariam, mesmo que em outros corpos, em uma nova era a qual eles seriam necessários.

As guerreiras que se foram deixaram que suas sementes estelares ficassem na Terra, com o tempo cada uma delas gerou lindos bebês, meninas que ao longo da idade mostrariam os poderes que herdaram. Em época semelhante, a bela governante reencontrou um amor de adolescência, um jovem que tornara-se um belo homem, que finalmente poderia zelar pelos sonhos das pessoas sem necessitar estar encerrado em um mundo onírico para fazê-lo. Não houve demora para que o belo guardião, Helios, pedisse a mão de Rainha Rini, e muito menos tempo após o casamento foi necessário para que gerassem um novo membro da família real da Lua Branca – uma linda menina – a qual batizaram de Crystal.

Quando Rini deu a luz a criança, ao segurá-la pela primeira vez nos braços seu coração pareceu parar por um segundo. Os olhos da pequenina eram de um tom azul oceânico estonteante, da mesma forma que os daquela que um dia a segurara da mesma forma nos braços. Naquele momento ela teve certeza de que a profecia criada em anos havia se concretizado: Aqueles olhos eram o de sua mãe, Rainha Serena.

Foi assim que Crystal passou a ser adorada por todos daquele reino, aquela pequena garotinha mais tarde seria uma linda princesa, e excepcional rainha tal qual sua avó fora... Não haveria de ser diferente, afinal de contas, aquela pequenina só poderia ser a reencarnação de Sailor Moon.

… E assim, quinze anos se passaram.

* * *

><p>- Princesa Crystal! Princesa Crystal! - Vozes femininas ecoavam pelos jardins do enorme palácio.<p>

- Mas que irresponsável! Mais uma vez, resolveu escapar das aulas de história do Milênio de Prata!- Uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados falava em tom indignado.

- Como se fosse tão interessante, ela que está certa, e também, sendo princesa, as punições de Sailor Wind são menos severas, eu tenho inveja, isso sim! - Uma outra, de cabelos negros, também longos e lisos, retrucava ao cruzar os braços, demonstrando impaciência.

Enquanto as duas discutiam sobre o possível paradeiro da princesa, uma que estava calada entre elas, se afastava em passos vagarosos. A jovenzinha não costumava falar em demasia, era muito tímida. Diferente das outras, seus cabelos não eram tão longos, alcançavam a metade das costas e nas pontas faziam cachos, os fios eram vermelhos e quando os raios solares os tocavam, ganhavam um brilho alaranjado.

- Majestade, sinto muito perturbá-la, mas já é a terceira vez este mês, a princesa demonstra claramente o seu desinteresse. - Diferentemente das outras, não parecia tão jovem mas sim uma mulher, seus cabelos prateados caíam sobre os ombros, a voz era grave e quase inexpressiva.

- Ah, Wind... Essa minha filha, sempre aprontando alguma! Por que tem que ser tão rebelde? - A bela soberana, sentada em seu trono, apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos.

- Querida, não leve tão a sério. Esqueceu-se de que há pouco nossa Crystal completou 15 anos? A adolescência é a idade da rebeldia! - O homem de cabelos azuis claros tocou-lhe o ombro, tentando acalmá-la.

- Sim Helios, mas em algum momento ela tem que aprender a ser responsável! Se não for agora, quando será? O tempo passa rápido, daqui a um tempo ela encontrará seu par e estará sentada aqui em meu lugar! - suspirou – Ah, Crystal... Francamente!

* * *

><p>Longe dos domínios do palácio, no centro de um bosque onde a relva era alta, de pés descalços, ela corria e rodopiava tocando as folhas verdes com as pontas dos dedos. Trajando um vestido de tecido nobre lilás, mas não tão luxuoso quanto o de sua mãe, erguia a sua saia sutilmente quando à beira de um rio se encontrava, encostava um dos pés na água e chutava pequenas gotas para longe, aquele gesto simples a fazia rir como se fosse a brincadeira mais divertida do mundo. Quando o calor do sol parecia esquentar a sua cabeça, ela sentava à sombra de uma grande arvore e descansava por um momento, toda a vez que escapava para aquele lugar o qual batizara de seu "jardim secreto" sentava sempre embaixo da mesma árvore. As pessoas pareceram esquecer daquele pequeno paraíso com os anos, já que o que mais tinha naquele reino eram belos jardins e naquele bosque não havia novidade alguma. Além da relva, das flores, do rio que surgia de uma pequena nascente ao norte, havia apenas uma pequena cabana de madeira que mais parecia um balcão abandonado, algum dia uma pessoa solitária deveria ter vivido ali, quando ainda havia diferenças nítidas de classes em Tóquio de Cristal, em horas de chuva era lá que a princesa se refugiava.<p>

O tempo passou, quando a princesa despertou de seu cochilo deu-se conta de que o sol já começara a se esconder por trás das colinas. Em um pulo, procurou seus sapatos, calçou-os desajeitadamente e correu rumo ao palácio, seu lar. Antes de adentrar os portões reais guardados pelas enormes paredes de cristal, tratou de bater toda a saia do vestido para ter certeza de que nenhum resto de grama nela ficaria.

- Crystal, se divertiu bastante?

- Mamãe, me desculpe, eu sei que...

- Cale-se! - A voz da rainha ecoou pelas paredes revestidas de cristal, e mesmo as três meninas que ouviam com dificuldade por trás da porta até então, deram um pulo e sentiram um breve arrepio percorrer as suas espinhas.

- Querida, acalme-se... - O rei tentou abrandá-la.

- Helios, por favor, você é muito condescendente, Crystal não é mais criança – fez uma breve pausa, como se buscasse fôlego para não perder a compostura, e tornou a fitar a menina – Sabe que daqui a alguns dias faremos um baile onde a apresentaremos para a sociedade, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mamãe... - a menina abaixou a cabeça.

- Você sabe a importância que tem para esse reino? Quando completar a maioridade, será rainha, minha filha. - a mulher se aproximou – Dentro de você, há a alma de alguém que foi muito amado nesse reino...

- Vovó Serena.

- Sim, exatamente, querida! Sabe por quantos anos esse reino esperou por isso? Todos a veneram e esperam muito de você, é uma grande responsabilidade ser princesa e herdeira do trono, você precisa aprender a se comportar para ser uma boa governante. Entende isso?

- Sim...

O pai assistia calado, mas notava certa tristeza no semblante da menina, aquilo apertava o seu coração mas não poderia tirar a autoridade da mãe também, e de certa forma, o sermão não estava errado, em algum momento a garota haveria de cair em realidade, e ele, como sempre, a infantilizava demais.

- Então, querida, seja mais sensata, sei que no momento parece um fardo mas algum dia você aprenderá a amar esse destino, é uma dádiva de poucos minha filha, não pense que foi fácil para mim no início, eu era apenas uma menina desastrada e agora, veja só! Você também pode conseguir, e não fará isso sozinha – finalmente um sorriso se abriu naqueles lábios – Alguém muito especial aparecerá em sua vida, tenha certeza, saberá quem ele é assim que o vir.

Crystal abriu um pequeno sorriso, durante anos sua imaginação foi alimentada com fantasias sobre um príncipe que surgiria repentinamente, todos lhe diziam que assim que se encontrassem, saberiam que foram feitos um para o outro. Sonhava com as palpitações de seu coração no momento em que o visse, consolava-se em sua imagem para esquecer-se do quão amargo era ter que desempenhar um papel o qual não havia escolhido e não poder ser quem gostaria, mas quem havia de ser.

O sermão se findou em um abraço entre pai, mãe e filha, quando apartaram-se, a princesinha foi para o quanto se deitar. Já de camisola, sentada sobre a cama, fitou a lua cheia que refletia pelo vidro da enorme janela, seus olhos azuis, vidrados naquela imagem branca, expuseram o pedido que vinha do fundo de seu coração apertado.

- Onde quer que esteja, se você realmente existe, por favor, apareça para mim... - sussurrou.

Naquele momento, mesmo o céu estando límpido e repleto de estrelas, alguns trovões misteriosamente dele desceram e tocaram pontos diferentes daquela bela terra, em seguida, nuvens surgiram misteriosamente e um temporal se iniciou mas foi tão fugaz quanto as trovejadas.

- Mas que coisa esquisita … - A garota de cabelos longos e dourados disse,em outro quarto, olhando de sua janela.

- Ah Marine, é só uma chuvinha... - A morena estava sentada na ponta da cama.

- Chuvinha forte o suficiente para te deixar com medo e vir pedir para dormir aqui, dona Reiko! - Sorriu de lado, brincando.

- Ah, não tire sarro de mim, só vim até aqui porque dava para ver melhor os trovões! - Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado, de birra.

Além das meninas, ninguém pareceu levar aquele pequeno incidente tão à sério de fato. E quem levaria? Chuva nunca foi considerado algo ruim, ainda mais em um lugar como aquele onde havia tantas flores, tanta vida...

O dia não amanheceu tão ensolarado quanto o outro, haviam algumas nuvens finas cobrindo o céu mas ainda assim alguns raios cálidos alcançavam a paisagem deixando-a tão bela como sempre esteve. Era fim de semana, as garotas estavam livres para fazer o que quisessem. Marine, como sempre estudiosa, foi desfrutar da enorme biblioteca do palácio, Reiko resolveu ir à cidade comprar novos vestidos, estava entusiasmada com o baile que daqui a uns dias haveria e com os prováveis rapazes belíssimos que conheceria, a menina ruiva, a qual chamava-se Hina, isolava-se em um coreto de vidro escondido em meio ao enorme jardim, dentro dele havia um piano branco de cauda o qual, desde pequena, ela tocava sem nunca ter sido ensinada, era autodidata,e enfim, a princesa fazia o de sempre, escapava daquela redoma de cristal e corria para os campos de sua liberdade, mesmo que momentânea.

Era um dia diferente, passara a noite pensando na conversa que tivera com os pais, pensara sobre seu sonho, sobre suas responsabilidades e de todos os devaneios, o que mais a atormentava era pensar que ela não tinha o direito de escolha.

" Quem eu sou afinal?" - Enquanto pensava, desacelerou os passos, caminhou vagarosamente até a árvore onde costumava descansar sobre as grandes raizes.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando reparou que alguém havia tomado o seu lugar naquela manhã, e era um homem. Deu um pulo para trás e pôs as mãos sobre os lábios, de olhos arregalados e nas pontas dos pés aproximou-se arredia.

Ele parecia estar dormindo, seus cabelos eram claros como o céu em dias sem nuvem, suas roupas eram brancas, apenas com alguns detalhes em azul escuro na camisa, usava também uma capa escura, presa por pedras preciosas. Era lindo... Não, mais que isso, era estonteante como uma divindade!

Palpitações, quase taquicardia, parecia que seu coração escaparia pela boca, colocou uma das mãos sobre ele e assustou-se, parou por alguns segundos e só tornou a aproximar-se do estranho quando já sentia-se capaz de respirar. Ajoelhou-se diante dele, ainda fazendo movimentos sutis, seus olhos azuis não mais estavam arregalados, e seu rosto ficara rosado. Aproximou uma das mãos do rosto dele, a pele era pálida e fria, por um momento chegou a perguntar-se se estava vivo. Notou algo escuro em sua testa coberta pelos fios da franja que tinha, ela os afastou e finalmente notou que ali havia uma insígnia como a dela, mas invertida e da cor das sombras, uma lua negra.

Não demorou para que os olhos violetas, lentamente, se abrissem, ainda transparecendo a turbidez de um sono que perdurara por anos. Como uma estátua, ela apenas o fitou, havia recolhido a mão e ruborizado ainda mais. Ele emitiu um baixo grunhido e colocou uma das mãos sobre o abdome, parecia sentir dor, Crystal olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer, e enquanto ela fazia isso, o homem virou o rosto lentamente e enfim a notou, os olhos dele fitaram diretamente os dela, tão azuis como aqueles que ele um dia havia visto, e que por eles se apaixonara.

Fitando-a daquela forma lembrara-se dos últimos momentos de sua vida com nitidez, e até onde podia recordar havia morrido naqueles braços, da mesma criatura sentada ao seu lado agora, mas o cenário era totalmente diferente do que ele estara, havia uma luz que incomodava a sua vista, e o chão onde jazia era fofo, tinha um cheiro doce, desconhecido.

- Sailor Moon? - semicerrou os olhos para tentar enxergá-la com mais nitidez, até que uma pontada perto de suas costelas o fez sentar de súbito, colocando uma das mãos ali.

- O que você tem? - ela perguntou assustada, aproximando-se mais dele, ficando em uma posição onde a luz solar a iluminava melhor e não mais ficava contra a sua silhueta.- Quem é você? O que houve? Como veio parar aqui?

- Não... - Olhando-a melhor, apesar do rosto idêntico, de cada traço fiel, e mesmo dos olhos, principalmente, que eram os mesmos que uma vez o arrebataram, não era ela. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros e ondulados, não eram presos em odangos, mas apenas em marias-chiquinhas altas,mas não tinha dúvidas de que elas haviam sim algum parentesco, afinal a lua dourada na testa da menina era tão evidente quanto o seu belo brilho – Você não é Sailor Moon, não pode ser. Então, quem é?

- Bem... - suspirou, até mesmo ele conhecia sua avó, realmente deveria ter sido uma mulher e tanto – Sou Crystal Tsukino, sua neta.

-... Neta? - Ele arregalou os olhos, desacreditado.

- Sim, você não é o primeiro e me achar tão parecida com ela, na verdade, é isso o que todo o reino pensa, inclusive acreditam que eu seja a sua reencarnação... - ela sorriu um pouco desajeitada.

- Sailor Moon está morta? - O homem pareceu ainda mais surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo, descontente.

- Puxa, por quanto tempo esteve dormindo? - Ela arregalou os olhos e os piscou rapidamente.

O estranho baixou o olhar, naqueles olhos púrpuras uma certa melancolia transbordava, ainda que sutil, a mão que estava sobre o abdome caiu até alcançar a grama, parecia tão confuso, tão perdido... A jovem não pôde resistir, e nem quis, mesmo temerosa, tocou aquela mão fria, que pareceu esquentar levemente com aquele simples toque. Virou o rosto e tornou a esbarrar com aqueles olhos azuis, pareciam preocupados, talvez quisesse dividir a dor para não parecer tão pesada... Mas que compaixão!

- Não fique assim, ela teve uma vida muito feliz e decidiu que era hora de descansar. - abriu outro sorriso como se quisesse confortá-lo. - Bem, é sua vez de se apresentar!

- Eu era o príncipe do décimo planeta do sistema solar, Nemesis... Chamo-me príncipe Diamante.

- Nossa, você veio de longe... O que faz aqui?

- Nunca ouviu falar sobre mim e minha família? - Fitou-a confuso, era estranho acreditar que todo o estrago que fizera no passado não teria sido lembrado pelas gerações futuras.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, seu semblante parecia confuso.

- … Você tem para onde ir? - Perguntou, fitando-a ainda com aquele ar de timidez, confusão e curiosidade.

- Não – mirou a grama.

- Então venha comigo! Posso falar com minha mãe e levá-lo para o palácio, e aí... - falava empolgada.

- Não! - a interrompeu – É melhor não, acho que sua família não apreciaria a minha presença.

- Mas...

- Não. - Ele insistiu.

Ela ficou em silêncio, pôs a mão no queixo e tentou pensar em algo, deu um pequeno pulo quando pareceu ter uma ideia e abriu outro sorriso, um mais empolgado.

- Já sei! Venha comigo! - Levantou-se depressa e estendeu a mão para ele.

Sem compreender, levantou-se sozinho sem aceitar a ajuda da menina, não estava acostumado com aquilo, apenas ficou de pé ao lado dela, esperando ser guiado. Sua cabeça parecia girar, naquele momento nem mesmo tentava buscar algum sentido para aquilo, pois sabia que não encontraria nenhum.

Sem cerimônia, talvez ainda movida pela empolgação, ela segurou a mão dele e o puxou na direção daquele galpão que ela conhecia, quase arrastado ele seguiu seus passos afoitos. O príncipe não conseguiu conter certo desprezo no olhar ao se deparar com aquele lugar mofento, o teto era de madeira, o chão parecia possuir apenas serragem, capim, e possuía aquele aroma forte, as janelas nem vidros tinham, era um lugar realmente humilde, mas por enquanto teria que se contentar com aquilo.

- Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas é o que posso arranjar no momento, posso arrumar para você, trarei algumas coisas do palácio, trarei comida, trarei...

- Por quê? - A interrompeu mais uma vez.

- O quê? - Ela o olhou.

- Por que está sendo tão gentil? Não faz ideia de quem sou e do que fiz no passado à sua família, talvez se soubesse não estaria sendo tão boa agora. - fitava o teto.

- Você disse que fez no passado, então já passou ué – falou como se fosse algo tão simples quanto dar nó em sapato – Mas podemos fazer assim, enquanto eu venho aqui lhe trazer as coisas, você pode me contar o que fez e eu o que aconteceu durante esses anos em que não esteve presente. O que acha? Pode ser divertido!

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e virou-se de frente para ela, sentia-se instigado por aquela tamanha inocência esbanjada naquela voz e nos sorrisos.

- Como se chama mesmo? - Olhava-a, analizava-a em todos os aspectos, tentava entendê-la e também, desvencilhar a imagem daquela menina de sua Sailor Moon, já que exceto os cabelos, todo o resto parecia igual, mesmo o tom de voz. Se bem que, além do dia de sua morte, dificilmente a mulher que amava fora tão gentil como essa menina agora era.

- Crystal, e você é o príncipe Diamante. Que engraçado! - riu brevemente.

- Por que é engraçado?

- Nós dois temos nomes de joias, que coincidência. - Disse em tom brincalhão.

- É verdade... - Não riu, mas pensou no mesmo.

Seria mesmo uma coincidência?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Então, pessoal... Esse é o primeiro de alguns capítulos que já tenho prontos, espero que tenham gostado! Essa é uma história que já passa pela minha imaginação há muito tempo, anos para ser exata. Acho que criei esse universo fabuloso (quase estilo Disney) quando tinha uns 12 ou 13 anos, em parte sofri influências de A Casa das Sete Mulheres, admito. A minha fanfic " Uma nova chance para um Diamante despedaçado", apesar de possuir algumas semelhanças com essa, não há ligação.<p>

**Príncipe Diamante:** E lá vem mais um drama onde ela nos expõe.

**Lulu:** Bem que estranhei que vocês não tinham invadido meu espaço ainda... Não se preocupe, Didi, você não será o único a sofrer aqui!

**Saphiro:** Já vi que vai sobrar pra mim...

**Lulu:** Ok, bem, continuando... Comecei a redigir essa história no começo das férias, apesar de fazer tanto tempo que a criei. Somente agora organizei suficientemente as ideias para passar para a escrita (até quadrinhos já tentei fazer XD), o que posso adiantar é que alguns personagens da série Sailor Moon ainda vão aparecer por aqui, além dos Black Moon! Ana-chan, espero que goste! Não se preocupe, não abandonei a outra fanfic, agora temos duas oportunidades de ver Didi e Crys juntos, de formas diferentes! Agora estou esperando ansiosamente pela sua fic, _Sailor Moon Cronicles of Time_!

**Rubens:** Puxa-saco.

**Lulu:** Ok, gente, aguardo ansiosamente por comentários! Um beijo grande!


	2. Forasteiros

Bem, pessoal, confesso que demorei um pouco mais do que esperava para entrar aqui e postar esse capítulo... Não tem desculpa, é só preguiça mesmo. Estava pronto faz algum tempo, assim como alguns outros estão, mas é aquilo ne... tem que editar antes, corrigir algumas coisas... Enfim, não importa, agora está aqui! Peço desculpas para todos aqueles que estiverem achando a história um pouco lenta, parada, admito que meu foco não é batalha (pelo menos ainda), coloquei a fic como "M" porque mais tarde as coisas irão esquentar, então sejamos pacientes (sim, eu também).  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 2 - Forasteiros**

- Então o nome de sua famíla é Black Moon? – era tão curiosa quanto uma criança que queria muito ouvir alguma história.

- Sim... Bem, é o que posso dizer no momento. – ainda atordoado, tirou a capa e jogou-a sobre o baixo feno para poder sentar e não sujar seus trajes brancos. – Acho melhor não falar muito mais do que isso, ao menos por enquanto, até porque estou cansado...

- Ah sim, me desculpe... – ficou sem jeito, notara que já perguntara tanto a ponto de ser inconveniente, nem se dera conta de quanto tempo havia passado desde que o levara para aquele balcão, o sol da tarde já estava quente, logo seria o horário do almoço.

Ele a fitava em silêncio, porém desviava dos olhos azuis, parecia focar-se nos fios castanhos que eram o único diferencial daquela garota, todo o resto era a réplica da mulher por quem dera a vida. Passou a mão pelo abdome novamente, não doía mais como antes, na verdade a dor quase não existia mais, ao menos não a física, mas sua mente parecia dar leves voltas, ainda buscava entender o que estava acontecendo e se realmente era real, ou um sonho dentro da morte, um mundo paralelo, tudo era possível.

O sol, quando tocava as madeixas castanhas refletiam um brilho realmente belo, era linda... O príncipe sacudiu a cabeça tentando não pensar, ou melhor, não se atentar a esses detalhes, a menina não era Ela, Aquela, apesar de possivelmente ser a reencarnação.

- Ainda dói? – a voz doce o trouxe de volta das divagações.

- Ah, não... Estou melhor, princesa. – pela primeira vez, tentou abrir um sorriso, mesmo mórbido.

- Eu preciso ir agora, se não estiver no palácio para almoçar minha mãe ficará brava, e francamente, ela tem motivos de sobra, não tenho me comportado muito bem ultimamente sabe... – riu levemente – Mas, por favor, não vá embora! Eu posso trazer algumas guloseimas para você, e também, trarei alguns livros de história para atualizá-lo sobre os acontecimentos sobre a Terra, talvez você goste e...

- Não se preocupe, não tenho mesmo para onde ir, não sairei daqui. – interrompeu-a ao notar que falaria como uma máquina, aquela empolgação o perturbava um pouco.

- É... Bem, então devo partir agora, mas eu volto! – ela se levantou, estava sentada ao lado dele até o momento.

A observou sair pela porta, afoita, provavelmente preocupada por conta do horário, agradeceu-a em pensamento mas era orgulhoso demais para falar, ou talvez só estivesse tão confuso a ponto de não conseguir falar nada, mas apenas tentar entender.

"Crystal, neta de Sailor Moon..." – pensava.

- Filha do coelho! – enfim, raciocinou – Então aquela menina que caçávamos agora é uma mulher – não conteve um riso – Mas que coisa... O que ela pensaria se soubesse que regressei?

"Por que regressei?" – Foi o último questionamento e único, não conseguia apartar-se da pergunta, nem mesmo tinha certeza de que estava vivo, talvez fosse apenas uma assombração. Que destino triste, vagar pelo reino que um dia tentara conquistar...

- Ai caramba! – Crystal corria por entre os arbustos até alcançar finalmente a cidade: arranha-céus e casas esculpidos de cristal, ruas arborizadas, praças com estátuas esculpidas, mesmo as calçadas e ruas pareciam lapidadas em vidro espesso. As pessoas a fitavam surpresas, todos sabiam quem ela era, apontavam-na surpresos e a menina acenava, sorrindo desajeitada.

- Princesa Crystal? – a jovem morena, que saia de uma loja com sacolas de compra a via passar.

- Reiko, você é um anjo! – abraçou a amiga, quase sufocando-a – Escute, para todos os efeitos, fui à loja com você para ajudá-la a escolher os vestidos!

- Mas... – a morena piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Vamos voltar juntas! – uniu seu braço ao da garota.

- Espere, princesa...

- O que foi? Ah, por favor Reiko, não me dedure! Não posso contar onde estava, é segredo! Você entende não é? Não seja como a Marine, vá! – tentou soar o mais convincente o possível, fazia bico e entristecia os olhos.

A outra, a arquear uma das sobrancelhas e a entortar os lábios, passou a mão pela franja de Crystal e de seus cabelos tirou três finos pedaços dourados de capim.

- Se quer guardar segredo faça direito, não deixe provas sua boba! – riu – Bem, só não contarei a ninguém porque suspeito que haja um belo rapaz nessa história e sei que se um dia acontecer comigo, fará o mesmo por mim. Agora, vamos!

A princesa suspirou aliviada, seria uma bronca a menos. As duas foram de braços dados até o local onde um trem passava, percorria todo o reino em uma pista alta, a alguns metros da superfície, assim permitia que os passageiros tivessem uma bela visão das cidades, das luzes e dos campos, era rápido, em menos de alguns minutos parava próximo aos portões do palácio, a partir dali, somente alguns podiam adentrar o belo paraíso real.

- Estavam fazendo compras até agora? Esqueceram-se de que há horário para almoçar? – a mulher de cabelos prateados as surpreendeu nos caminhos de pedra do enorme jardim.

-Ah, bem... – as duas começariam as explicações e desculpas.

- Ora, Sailor Wind, dê uma folga! Hoje, por um evento especial, o banquete sairá mais tarde – uma guerreira de longos cabelos ondulados, verde-água bem claro, aproximou-se, seu tom de voz era totalmente adverso ao da outra, era suave como a maresia.

- Sailor Ocean, como ela é bonita... – a morena suspirou, no fundo gostaria de ser como aquela mulher, sabia que uma fila de homens a desejavam.

- Evento especial, o que seria? – Crystal perguntou, confusa.

- Ah, estão chegando alguns visitantes! – A bela mulher disse, sorrindo.

- Visitantes? Será que são homens bonitos? Ai, meu Deus! Preciso me arrumar! – Reiko partiu em uma velocidade incrível.

Crystal e Sailor Ocean riram juntas, Sailor Wind não demonstrou o mesmo bom humor, afastou-se das outras para retornar ao salão do belo palácio.

- Bem, princesa, sugiro que se arrume também. Reiko tem razão, quem sabe não são belos rapazes? – piscou.

- Sim... – a jovenzinha sorriu e também andou até o palácio.

* * *

><p>A família real aprontou-se, assim como todas as belas jovens que ali viviam, juntas em um salão escolheram belos vestidos, uma ajudou a outra a arrumar os cabelos até sentirem-se lindas a ponto de ficarem enfileiradas no enorme salão real, parecia ainda maior por todas as suas paredes serem brancas e também pela bela cúpula espelhada no teto, com as imagens das antigas guerreiras e dos reis esculpidas pelos cantos das paredes. No centro ficavam os dois tronos onde Rini e Helios sentavam-se, ao lado da rainha, de pé a apoiar uma das mãos sobre o braço do trono, ficava Crystal, trajando um vestido branco de gala, levemente parecido com o de sua mãe, não muito longe estava Hina, a jovenzinha ruiva, seus cachos pareciam ainda melhor enrolados naquela tarde, ao seu lado estava Mizumi, a Sailor Ocean, parecia uma sereia naquele vestido azul claro o qual usava, na direção oposta, a do rei, estavam Marine e Reiko, a morena era a mais empolgada de todas as presentes.<p>

As enormes portas abriram-se devagar, por trás delas surgia Yumi, a Sailor Wind, estava muito mais feminina do que o normal em seu vestido prateado e longo, com uma abertura lateral expondo uma de suas pernas, Mizumi não conteve um pequeno riso ao vê-la naqueles trajes incomuns ao seu estilo, por trás da séria guerreira, três homens vinham em calma até o salão.

O trio caminhava até estar enfrente aos dois governantes, então curvavam-se em reverência sincronizada. O homen do meio possuía belos cabelos ondulados e dourados que caiam por sobre os ombros, o que estava à sua direita tinha os fios rosados e rebeldes, arrepiados para cima, o da esquerda era delicado, na verdade, andrógeno, seus cabelos azuis claros vinham até o meio das costas e eram presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Todos usavam fardas brancas com algumas medalhas prateadas espalhadas pelo peitoral, o louro usava uma capa cinza bem clara.

- Pegasus, quer dizer, agora rei Helios do reino Tóquio de Cristal, há quanto tempo! – o homem do meio falou.

- Olho de Tigre, Olho de Águia e Olho de Peixe, fico feliz em revê-los! Como foi a estadia no mundo dos sonhos durante todos esses anos? – o rei sorria e levantava-se do trono.

"Minha nossa, mas que homem lindo, meu pressentimento não estava errado!" – Os olhos púrpuras de Reiko brilharam quando encontraram aquele belo homem imponente, ficou tão encantada que não foi capaz de notar que o olhar dele não se direcionou à ela, mas a jovem loura que estava ao seu lado.

- Majestade, do mundo dos sonhos fomos capazes de notar certa agitação entre ilusão e realidade, isso aconteceu ontem à noite para ser exato. – Águia ergueu-se e falou.

- Agitação entre ilusão e realidade? Mas como? – a rainha pareceu confusa.

- Não sabemos dizer, mas há algo muito errado acontecendo, majestades... É como se fosse um aviso de que há algo que não deveria ter acontecido, algo não natural. De umas horas para cá o cenário do mundo que viemos começou a se distorcer, em alguns momentos pareceu que nos engoliria, por isso não tivemos escolha senão vir comunicá-lo, rei Helios, está fora de nosso alcance fazer algo para conter, não possuímos o cristal dourado. – Peixe emitiu a sua voz aguda e suave, quase possível confundir com a de uma mulher.

Helios baixou o olhar e colocou uma das mãos sobre o queixo, pensativo. Fitou sua rainha, seus olhos dourados demonstravam certa seriedade, parecia o presságio de uma má notícia, talvez a que ela mais temia, foi pensando nisso que os olhos rubros da mulher estremeceram.

- Helios... – tocou a mão dele, preocupada.

- Rini, vá com as outras para a mesa de almoço, enquanto isso converso com os meus guardiões...

- Isso não é justo, não me deixe de fora!

- Rini, por favor...

Crystal sentiu-se apreensiva, assim como todas as outras, mas ela mais do que qualquer um enxergou a angústia no olhar da governante, talvez porque fosse sua mãe. Rini respirou fundo e levantou-se, fitou cada uma das garotas como se dissesse para que a acompanhassem, Reiko ainda parecia entorpecida, Marine analisava os três homens com atenção como se tentasse ligar suas aparências a personagens que já encontrara nos livros de estudo da história, Hina, tímida como sempre fora, saía do salão a fitar o chão, as últimas, Yumi e Mizumi, saiam juntas, a guerreira dos mares sequer percebeu que um daqueles guardiões, o de cabelos rebeldes, direcionara um olhar para ela.

Encaminharam-se à grande sala de jantar e todas sentaram à mesa, o banquete já estava servido, mas nenhuma delas fez menção a tocar em um garfo antes que o rei chegasse, exceto Crystal, que foi severamente repreendida pela mãe. O silêncio angustiava, os pensamentos negativos também, a princesa notava sua mãe a olhar para a cadeira da cabeceira que estava vazia, tentava confortá-la ao tocar sua mão, a rainha a respondia com um sorriso breve, seco.

Passados alguns minutos, os quatro homens entraram juntos na sala, o rei sentou-se em seu lugar, os visitantes nas cadeiras que lhes foram reservadas. O soberano recebeu olhares preocupados e curiosos de todas aquelas que estavam a esperá-lo, inclusive de sua esposa, nada disse, apenas ajeitou o guardanapo em seu colo, os talheres em suas mãos e sorriu.

- Bem, vamos nos servir. – a rainha deu a carta branca.

Enfim almoçaram, a comida estava deliciosa como todos os dias, dificilmente se repetia um prato na semana. Crystal tentava arquitetar uma maneira de surrupiar um pouco daquelas delícias para levar ao inquilino de seu refúgio, mas na frente de toda aquela gente seria difícil. Esperou que todos terminassem de comer, que os empregados levassem as sobras para a cozinha, acompanhando-os, só precisou pegar algumas gostosuras, inclusive pedaços de bolo da sobremesa, e colocar em uma cesta a qual cobriu com um pano. Saiu pelos fundos a olhar para os lados, como não viu ninguém, sentiu-se livre para sair em passos largos e partir para o lugar de sempre, só não foi atenta o suficiente para ver Hina, que vinha do coreto onde se refugiava, a menina apenas a acompanhou com os olhos verdes curiosos, mas não a seguiu.

Em passos rápidos, já em seu paraíso, foi de encontro ao galpão, ao adentrá-lo não encontrou ninguém.

- Essa não, ele se foi! – repousou a cesta no colo quando caiu sentada, olhou para o lado e viu a capa do homem no lugar onde ele deixara mais cedo. Deixou a cesta e foi até ela, tocou o seu tecido, passou as mãos pela peça e a segurou. – Puxa, mas ele disse que...

- Não iria a lugar algum. – a voz grave junto à sombra dele que surgiu na parede de madeira a fez virar o rosto e ruborizar imediatamente.

- Ah, sim! Que bom, por um momento pensei que... – sorriu desajeitada – Deixa pra lá! Veja, trouxe algumas coisas para você! – foi até a cesta, pegou-a toda desajeitada, quase derrubando-a por um momento.

Em um reflexo, ele colocou as mãos por baixo, apoiando o objeto e acidentalmente, encontrando as dela, quentes e pequeninas. Seus olhares cruzaram-se outra vez, ambos sentiram-se desconsertados e acabaram por fitar direções opostas.

- Obrigado, mas o que é isso? – ele disse, mantendo a compostura e tomando a cesta para si com cuidado.

- É comida, trouxe até sobremesa! – sorriu empolgada, só faltava pedir por uma estrela de bom comportamento.

Ele tirou o lenço que cobria os quitutes e se deparou com alimentos realmente belos, atraiam os olhos para a vontade de comer. Lembrara-se que em seu planeta, todos comiam pela necessidade de sobreviver e não pelo prazer de apreciar o sabor, inclusive os único sabores que ele sabia apreciar eram o do vinho e o da conquista. Sentou-se sobre a sua capa, e enfim experimentou aquela comida que parecia tão saborosa, e realmente era. Fechou lentamente os olhos, apreciando o gosto, parecia que ao alimentar-se a sensação de estar vivo era mais nítida, era reconfortante de alguma forma, bastava não se lembrar das circunstâncias em que se encontrava e tudo parecia muito bem.

Ela o olhava, e sem querer permitiu-se demonstrar a admiração que sentia em um pequeno sorriso, não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, enquanto limpava os lábios com um guardanapo que a princesa também colocara na cesta.

- Ah, não é nada! – o rosto dela nunca esteve tão vermelho. – É que... Nada! – sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você é um anjo, princesa Crystal. – outro pequeno sorriso, como outrora.

- Você é lindo... – deixou escapar, foi como se não conseguisse controlar ao vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito.

- Hum? – piscou os olhos levemente.

- Ah, bem, tenho que ir! Acabei de lembrar que tenho que fazer uma coisa! Sinto muito, adeus! – nunca sentira tamanha vergonha na vida, levantou-se num súbito que seu pé prendeu em um pedaço de feno e ela quase levou um tombo feio por conta da falta de jeito, mas o príncipe a segurou com rapidez nos braços, de pé às costas dela.

- Quando a vejo novamente? – perguntou, ajudando-a a manter-se de pé e virando-a de frente para ele.

- Ah, eu... – os olhos azuis arregalaram-se, o coração batia tão acelerado que talvez o príncipe fosse capaz de senti-lo.

"Está acontecendo, meu coração parece que vai explodir, será que é ..."

- Eu... volto... amanhã. – respirou fundo e abriu novamente um sorriso – Tenho que lhe arranjar alguns cobertores, para ficar mais confortável!

Ainda a tinha nos braços, por um momento sentiu-se tentado a concretizar com ela seu sonho frustrado de beijar a sua rainha de Tóquio de Cristal, a antiga rainha. Apertou levemente aqueles braços frágeis, fazendo-a ficar mais próxima, quase surrupiando todo o ar que ela tinha.

- São tão parecidas... – sussurrou, e em seguida a soltou – Eu sinto muito, me desculpe por isso.

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, ainda com o coração a saltitar dentro do peito. Depois de uma longa puxada de ar ela balançou a cabeça como se assim quisesse dizer "Não foi nada", quando tornou a olhá-lo, o príncipe já estava acomodado sobre a capa, com as costas apoiadas na parede.

- Até amanhã, príncipe. – despediu-se mais calma e partiu da cabana, nos passos apressados de sempre, colocava a mão sobre o busto como se tentasse conter as batidas, sentia até uma fraca dormência nas extremidades dos dedos, as pernas pareciam que iriam cambalear, estava eufórica.

"Será que é ele? Eu o esperei por tanto tempo... É ele o meu príncipe?" – sorria e suspirava enquanto corria e quase rodopiava.

* * *

><p>- Helios, agora você pode me contar o que conversaram mais cedo? – Rini ao entrar no quarto, deparou-se com seu marido sentado na ponta da cama.<p>

Ele se levantou da cama em silêncio e caminhou em direção à ela, aquela seriedade em seu semblante era arrepiante. A mulher engoliu seco, mas ao sentir uma das mãos de seu amado a percorrer sua face, fechou os olhos tentando relaxar.

O dedo indicador repousou sobre os lábios rosados e contornou-os, enquanto a outra mão que estava livre envolveu a sua nuca.

- Você sempre quis tornar-se uma bela mulher, lembra-se?

- É verdade... – ela sorriu.

- Você conseguiu, não duvide. – aproximou mais o rosto ao dela – É a mulher mais bela que já vi .

- Ah, Helios... – segurou a mão que repousava em seus lábios e a colocou em seu rosto – Fiquei tão feliz quando você apareceu, mesmo depois de tantos anos, nunca amei outro homem além de você. Será que somos como meus pais, prometidos para a eternidade?

- Minha querida, eu tenho certeza de que a eternidade é pouco tempo para nós – ele sorriu e enfim a beijou, não era um beijo avassalador, mas nem por isso deixava de ser apaixonado.

Ao cessarem o beijo, permaneceram abraçados, ambos de olhos fechados, queriam apenas sentir seus corpos naquele balanço suave, juntos, como se dançassem levemente.

- Então, você não vai me contar como foi a conversa? – ela sussurrou.

- Mais tarde, querida. Agora, quero aproveitar esse lindo momento ao seu lado – Beijou-a novamente, e entre beijos sutis, levou-a até a cama onde repousou-a e ficou sobre seu corpo.

* * *

><p>Mais trovões, como os daquele dia, caíram de surpresa sobre o reino, e sem demora a chuva fina caiu como uma cortina sobre aquelas terras abençoadas. Em um coreto de paredes envidraçadas, como uma estufa, a jovem ruiva tocava uma sonata no piano branco, era a sua distração favorita, e também uma forma de esquecer um pouco de sua timidez exagerada, que acabava por atrapalhá-la na socialização com as pessoas, uma das únicas que conseguia fazê-la soltar-se mais era a princesa, mas desde que começara com o hábito de fugir dos arredores do palácio, afastara-se mesmo sem perceber.<p>

Sonata ao Luar, amava aquela composição de Beethoven, alguns diziam que a melodia era triste, mas nem por isso deixava de ser bela. Abria um pequeno sorriso ao tocar as teclas com paixão, e por um momento conseguia até mesmo se imaginar em um belo teatro, sendo assistida por uma multidão de gente. Aprendera sozinha a ler as partituras, estudava por conta própria, todos os dias.

A chuva engrossou, ela sabia que demoraria para passar então resolveu não preocupar-se com o tempo, permaneceu a tocar aquela sonata, depois outras, explorou o seu repertório como se estivesse fazendo uma audição.

Passos na chuva. Pés que calçavam sapatos brancos afundavam na lama sujando-se. Eram passos pesados, dificultosos...

Uma mão coberta por uma luva azul-escuro apoiou-se no vidro da parede, mas a menina ruiva sequer notou, só conseguia ouvir o som das notas que o piano emitia quando ela as tocava. Aquele estranho misterioso, apoiou-se na entrada daquele coreto, ofegante, sua vista turva dava-o apenas a ideia de uma menina de cabelos vermelhos, mal via suas formas, apenas escutava os sons belos que ela emitia daquele instrumento musical.

Hina saiu de seu transe quando notou uma sombra sobre si, era óbvio que havia alguém na porta de entrada, quando virou o rosto avistou quem seria: Um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros, usava uma farda da mesma cor, algumas medalhas prateadas a adornavam, sua calça era branca mas estava encardida, talvez fosse porque andou na lama.

Arregalou os olhos verdes e no mesmo instante fechou o piano e levantou-se, sentiu o rosto esquentar e supôs que estaria tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Ele se aproximou dela, parecia penoso andar, seu corpo vinha desequilibrado, quase caindo, a menina ficou estática, não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, ou se deveria fugir. Uma lua negra piscava na testa dele, tornava-se nítida com o tempo, quando finalmente a alcançou, seu corpo pendeu, mas seus olhos pareceram enxergar com maior nitidez. Antes que o homem caísse e pudesse bater a cabeça, Hina tentou segurá-lo mas desequilibrou-se e caiu sentada, com o estranho em seus braços, seu rosto ficara tão quente que chegou a perguntar-se se tinha febre, virou o rosto do rapaz para fitá-lo e ver se estava acordado, deparou-se com os olhos azuis semi abertos fitando-a confusos.

- Estou... No paraíso? – a voz soou entrecortada, rouca.

Ela arregalou os olhos, percebeu que ele estava realmente mal. Olhou para os lados, angustiada, acreditou que aquele que segurava morreria em seus braços.

- Socorro, alguém me ajude! Socorro! – gritou ao notar que o rapaz perdera a consciência em seu colo, era estranho mas ele parecia sorrir

- Socorro! – Seus gritos ecoaram pelo jardim, até alcançarem os ouvidos de Sailor Wind e Sailor Ocean.

As guerreiras correram até o coreto, e quando depararam-se com a cena, ambas disseram em coro ao fitar a testa do desacordado:

- Black Moon!

_Continua..._


	3. Histórias do passado

Férias é isso ne... Já que estava pronto, o que custava postar?

**Príncipe Diamante:** Estou admirado que a preguiça não a tenha impedido.

**Lulu:** Pois é, tenho que aproveitar enquanto ainda posso, semana que vem já vai ser tempo de guerra, procurar trabalho, essas coisas... Enfim, sem abobrinhas, vamos direto ao que interessa! Estou gostando tanto disso! =)

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 3 – Histórias do Passado**

Rini e Helios haviam adormecido depois de longos instantes de carinhos calorosos e mais uma consumação do grande amor que sentiam. Deitados, estavam abraçados, seus corpos despidos cobertos apenas por um lençol de cetim, o queixo do rei repousava sobre o ombro da rainha, que mesmo adormecida, não deixava de sentir o arrepio na pele ao ser tocada pelo ar quente expelido pelos lábios entreabertos de seu amado guardião dos sonhos.

- Majestade! – a voz de entonação grave da guerreira do vento soava em coro com a voz suave da guerreira dos oceanos, as mãos batiam insistentemente na porta. – Majestade, é urgente, por favor abra!

A mulher dos cabelos cor de rosa espalhados pela cama ouvira os sons como se fossem distantes, quase sussurrados, todavia despertou de qualquer forma. Sentou-se sobre a enorme cama, virou o rosto e deparou-se com seu marido ainda adormecido, seu semblante era tão sereno que teve pena de acordá-lo, apenas sorriu e passou a mão suavemente por seu rosto de anjo.

- Um momento! – disse, enquanto levantava-se, abandonando o lençol do corpo, despida ia até um dos grandes armários daquela suíte real e escolhia um de seus roupões de veludo para vestir rapidamente. Ao terminar de amarrar a fita do traje, ia até a porta, finalmente – O que há, Sailor Wind e Sailor Ocean?

- Majestade, há algo que precisa ver imediatamente. – Wind tomou a frente.

- O que, exatamente? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Há um Black Moon em nosso reino. – a outra finalmente falou – Hina o encontrou.

- ... Como? – Arregalou os olhos rubros e pôs uma das mãos sobre os lábios.

* * *

><p>- Marine, viu aqueles homens? E aquele louro? Minha nossa, acho que estou andando em nuvens! – a jovem morena falava, ao andar lado a lado com a outra pelos corredores reais em torno do palácio, rodopiava entre as pilastras brancas com detalhes dourados, segurava-se nelas apenas com uma mão como se dançasse entre elas. – Será que estou apaixonada? – Os olhos púrpuras brilhavam em êxtase.<p>

- Reiko, por favor! Sequer o conhece, deixe de ser deslumbrada! – falava, enquanto virava as páginas de um livro – Ahá, eu sabia!

- O que é Marine? – A morena parou, piscando os olhos rapidamente fitando a outra.

- Aqueles três, sabia que já havíamos estudado sobre eles, já foram nossos inimigos, depois tornaram-se aliados! Pertenciam a um circo, procuravam pelo espelho dourado dos sonhos que pertencia à nossa rainha. Reiko, são praticamente mortos vivos se quer saber, morreram para proteger o espelho da avó da princesa Crystal, em troca nosso rei, que naquela época era conhecido como pegasus, permitiu que as almas deles vivessem no mundo dos sonhos, após alguns anos, tornaram-se aptos a proteger os sonhos dos seres humanos, por isso nosso rei finalmente teve liberdade de procurar a rainha, e então casaram-se e formaram uma família... Raciocine, Reiko!

- Raciocinar o que, Marine? E daí se são mortos vivos? Aquele tigrinho com certeza me pareceu ser nitidamente de carne e osso! – riu

- Ai Reiko, não percebe mesmo? Rei Helios veio para esse mundo porque os três estavam protegendo aquele onde vivia! Agora, está acontecendo algo muito sério no mundo dos sonhos que o trio não pode controlar, em outras palavras, vieram aqui provavelmente para pedir que o próprio rei vá até lá, só que se for algo muito grave, nossa majestade poderá ter que passar anos lá! Entende agora a gravidade?

- Credo, Marine! Pare de falar besteiras, isso me deprime! – A jovenzinha cruzou os braços, e em passos largos saiu de lá com a cabeça faiscando.

- Além de bela, é astuta. – Algum tempo depois que a outra abandonou o corredor, de trás de uma daquelas pilastras bem talhadas, a voz grave soou, em seguida ele se mostrou.

- Você? – ela o fitou, fechando o livro.

- Não imaginava que ganharia duas fãs tão rápido, talvez tenha me subestimado por ter passado tanto tempo longe de beldades como vocês, mulheres jovens, na flor da idade. – ele se mostrou enfim, vinha andando com uma rosa amarela em mão, a trazia próxima ao nariz, aspirando seu perfume, aproveitava o momento para jogar o cabelo para trás com a outra mão. Já enfrente a garota de cabelos dourados, curvou-se, puxou sua mão e depositou um beijo nessa, em seguida, entregou-lhe a rosa – Uma flor para outra, parece justo.

Ela olhou a flor com os olhos arregalados, depois fitou-o, e por fim, soltou uma risada incontida.

- Do que ri, bela dama? – pareceu confuso.

- Essa foi a cena mais brega que já vi em minha vida! "Uma flor para outra", em que almanaque de cantadas você encontrou essa? Duas fãs? Não seja narcisista! Reiko o achou bonito e por isso gostou de você, mas não pense que é especial por isso, senão todos os outros garotos que ela considera de boa aparência também são. – pegou a flor, sem cerimônia a colocou por trás da orelha dele, entre os fios dourados dos cabelos ondulados de Tigre. – Uma flor, para outra! – ao terminar seu discurso, ergueu o rosto esbanjando o seu sorriso confiante e começou a andar, balançando o livro em suas mãos.

Fora tão inesperada aquela resposta, que o homem ficou alguns segundos na mesma posição, como se ainda segurasse a mão da garota, como se houvesse se tornado em uma estátua de gelo. Não muito depois, em um reflexo, levantou-se de supetão e foi até ela, tirando-lhe o livro.

- Espere! Se não estivesse interessada em mim, por que leria a minha biografia bem aqui, hein? – virou páginas procurando, até encontrar uma pintura sua e a página que o retratava – Puxa, só escreveram isso sobre mim? Esqueceram de contar sobre meu charme e carisma com jovens garotas!

- Charme, carisma? Você é um desajeitado! – ela riu e tomou o livro de volta para si.

- Oh, é mesmo? E ainda assim quis saber sobre mim, não? É sinal de que, de alguma forma, você se interessa por mim, não tente esconder. – A encurralou em uma pilastra e fitou-a em um ar desafiador.

- Ora, não confunda as coisas! Procurei saber quem você e sua trupe eram por já desconfiar sobre suas identidades, se não sabe, estudamos todo o passado que contribuiu para a construção dessa família e reino, estou muito mais preocupada com o destino do rei do que com o seu, esteja certo disso, senhor Alma Penada.

- Alma penada? – franziu o cenho, começava a ficar fora do sério. – Vou mostrá-la o quão vivo sou! – jogou a rosa no chão, segurou os ombros da jovem com firmeza, e devagar começou a aproximar seu rosto.

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo, Casa Nova? Solte-me! – abandonou o ar de deboche e adquiriu o de zanga.

Ele sorriu e a apertou mais, dessa vez era ele quem desafiava, mas quando seus lábios pareciam a quase nenhuma distância dos dela, sentiu uma dor infernal entre as pernas que o fez cair como folha de árvore abandonando o galho no outono.

- Escute bem, jamais ouse aproximar-se de mim dessa forma outra vez, ou arranco-lhe as ferramentas! – Disse, louca de raiva, em seguida permitiu o livro em suas mãos cair aberto sobre a cabeça dele.

Uma joelhada diretamente no maior ponto fraco de um homem, presente digno de um fora.

- Isso... Não... Vai... Ficar assim! – sussurrou, ainda jogado sobre o piso.

- Um a zero para ela! – Olho de Peixe surgiu rindo, em seguida estendeu a mão para o outro.

* * *

><p>Crystal retornara com a mesma capa com que havia saído, ao chegar, escondeu-a entre uns arbustos próximos a saída. Olhando para os lados, em passos longos mas leves, foi até a enorme biblioteca, chegando lá, aumentou a velocidade dos passos, percorreu cada estante, puxou alguns materiais sobre o Milênio de Prata, até que encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção.<p>

- A invasão de Nemesis... – leu em voz alta, puxou o´pequeno livro e o levou até uma das grandes mesas redondas de cristal no centro do enorme cômodo, sentou-se e começou a folheá-lo. – Família Black Moon... – encontrou a página – Príncipe Diamante, acompanhado por seu conselheiro Grande Sábio invadiu Tóquio de Cristal... destruiu... – passava o dedo sobre as linhas, lendo rapidamente – a pequena dama teve que fugir para tóquio do século XX... Cristal de prata desapareceu... O quê? – Parou em uma linha mais abaixo – O príncipe alimentava uma paixão atormentada pela soberana do reino, e por quem era no passado, Sailor Moon... Usou seus poderes tele cinéticos para tentar tomar o amor de Sailor Moon à força... Protegeu-a de um ataque de seu conselheiro, o traidor, sacrificando sua vida pela dela... – fechou o livro e pôs a mão sobre ele, seu olhar pareceu vago, sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta, depois de respirar fundo, abriu novamente o livreto no início, e começou a lê-lo com calma.

- Estudando, princesa? – Uma mulher de cabelos negros que tocavam quase os ombros aproximava-se a sorrir, enquanto andava, batia suavemente o cabo de sua foice no piso, fazendo um leve barulho – Sua mãe ficará orgulhosa se a vir.

- Sailor Saturno! – sorriu desajeitada - Pois é, acho que de repente fiquei inspirada...

- O que está lendo? – pegou o livro e leu o título – Nemesis... Família Black Moon? Por que, de repente, resolveu interessar-se por isso? – a mulher pareceu curiosa.

- Não sei, sorteei um livro para ler e acabei pegando esse. – sorriu desajeitada.

- Bem, bons estudos, princesa! – A Sailor a deixou sozinha novamente.

Crystal suspirou e novamente abriu o livro, mas na página que havia parado, leu outra vez as linhas que contavam sobre a obsessão do príncipe, sem entender o motivo, aquilo apertava-lhe o coração. Pegou aquele livro junto com os que separara sobre o Milênio de Prata e outros assuntos, saiu da biblioteca, foi até a lavanderia do palácio, onde poderia encontrar uma vastidão de roupas de cama, cautelosa, mais uma vez olhava para todos os lados, estranhava não ver ninguém andando por aquelas bandas em plena luz do dia, era certo que não faltava muito para o entardecer, mas ainda assim era cedo. Pegou as que achou mais aconchegante, enrolou os livros nelas, e como de costume saiu sorrateiramente, foi de volta ao arbusto, puxou a capa, seu disfarce, e por fim escapou, como de rotina.

Era a segunda vez que fazia isso no dia, estava tornando-se perigosa a jornada, antes de conhecer o príncipe jamais fora mais de uma vez. As nuvens cobriram os céus em instantes, porém a jovenzinha sequer notou, terminou a sua corrida antes de as nuvens tornarem-se muito escuras. Entrou no galpão ofegante, estava pesado o carregamento, ainda parara no caminho para colher algumas frutinhas que adorava, julgava que o inquilino de seu esconderijo gostaria também. Após entrar, encostou as costas na parede e escorregou por ela, sentando-se com as coisas sobre o colo. Abaixou a capa, estranhou o silêncio, até que olhou melhor dentro do local e encontrou Diamante encostado na parede, repousando.

Ele dormia, parecia o sono tranquilo de um menino. Aproximou-se lentamente dele, deixando a capa caída sobre o feno, levou até o homem um cobertor o qual colocou cuidadosamente sobre ele, enquanto ajeitava-o sobre o corpo, os olhos dele abriram-se lentamente.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora? Podem vir atrás de você.

Em um susto, ela quase pulou para trás, mas conteve-se e apenas seus olhos arregalaram-se. Respirou fundo, sentia-se diferente dessa vez, algo a incomodava. Será que era por ter lido que ele havia morrido? Mas parecia tão real, não poderia ser um fantasma! Em um impulso, algo comum de acontecer com ela, tocou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e começou a tatea-lo, em seguida apertou-lhe os ombros, antes que conseguisse encostar a mão em seu peito para poder sentir se o coração batia, ele a impediu, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, parecia irritado – Está louca?

- É real, eu sei que é! Você não está morto! – Descontrolara-se.

Silêncio. Ele soltou as mãos dela, na verdade foi como se elas escorregassem por seus dedos. Finalmente soltas, uma delas, temerosa, aproximou-se lentamente do peito dele, tocou-o levemente. Sim, sentiu as batidas nitidamente, fechou os olhos e sorriu, lembrou-se do pedido que fizera na noite antes dele surgir e então deu-se conta. Enquanto divagava, o príncipe a fitava confuso, ao mesmo tempo que a achava estranha, admirava-a, principalmente aquele sorriso de felicidade que brotara naquela face, direcionado à ele.

"É ele..." – abriu lentamente os olhos, encontrando-se com os dele.

- Agora sabe quem fui, e o que fiz. Não tem medo de estar sozinha comigo? – segurou a mão dela com firmeza e tirou-a de seu peito.

- Não. – respondeu sem titubear.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, mas não tenho. - Olhava-o como se estivesse hipnotizada por aqueles olhos violetas – Não importa quem foi ou o que fez, você pode ser diferente agora, se quiser. Não deve ter voltado por acaso, príncipe.

- E por que eu voltaria, saberia me explicar?

- Talvez seja o destino... – Após a frase, uma trovejada forte os cegou por alguns segundos, o barulho a assustou, fazendo-a cair nos braços dele.

Não soube o que fazer, ao sentir o calor de outro corpo sobre o seu, apenas ficou com os braços semi esticados, forjando um abraço envolta dela, mas sem tocar sua pele, os dedos de suas mãos moveram-se desajeitados, engoliu seco. O príncipe que regera ataques e invasões parecia apenas um menino inexperiente em uma situação tão simples. O barulho da chuva grossa a despertou, apartou-se do corpo dele, desajeitada, cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos para esconder o forte rubor.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe! É que trovoadas me assustam às vezes, juro que foi sem querer! Ai meu Deus, o que você deve estar pensando? Eu sinto muito!

Ainda calado, apenas tirou as mãos dela do rosto e as abaixou, sentia-se tentado a olhar para aqueles olhos azuis. Era igual, em cada traço, passou o polegar por uma das maçãs da face jovial, até alcançar-lhe o queixo, foi o momento em que a princesa engoliu seco. O vento gelado entrava pelas janelas que não possuíam vidro, alguns finos fios de feno voavam para os lados, o frio materializava-se no corpo frágil da menina em leves tremores. Ele conteve os instintos de épocas passadas e pegou o cobertor e passar envolta do corpo dela.

- Não... Mas e você? – Ela disse.

- Estou acostumado com o frio, princesa. Em meu planeta, a única estação do ano era o inverno.

- Puxa, que coisa triste... – ela baixou o olhar - Mas ainda bem que está aqui agora! – sorriu - Comigo...

- Gosta de minha presença, princesa? – fitou-a curioso.

- Muito! – respondeu imediatamente, sem mistério algum, o que a fez tampar os lábios, mais uma vez, impulsiva.

Pela primeira vez, ele abriu um sorriso largo, não tão contido, o que a deixou ainda mais ruborizada.

- Estou feliz... – Ele disse, enquanto tornava a encostar a cabeça na parede para descansar.

- Espere, assim não é confortável! Tome... – puxou das coisas que havia trazido, um travesseiro. – deite-se, é melhor.

- O que é aquilo? – finalmente avistou os livros.

- Ah sim, lembra-se que prometi contar-lhe sobre o reino? Começarei pelo início!- pegou os dois livros que estavam mais próximos da porta de madeira e os trouxe, sentou-se enfrente a ele como antes estava e colocou os materiais no colo. – Que tal começarmos pelo Milênio de Prata?

- Está ótimo, mas não está tarde para ficar aqui?

- Bem, vai ser complicado voltar nessa tempestade para o palácio... Tenho que esperar passar. Ah, já ia me esquecer! Trouxe mais uma coisa para você, está aqui atrás! – esparramou o feno para os lados, que na ventania havia coberto a cestinha com frutas que ela trouxera, pegou-as e as depositou no colo dele – Acho que vai gostar, são bem docinhas.

- O que são? – pegou uma em mãos.

- Amoras! – sorriu – Bem, posso começar a ler para você? Estou ansiosa, é uma forma de estudar também!

- Claro, princesa. – Não conteve um breve riso, parecia uma criança que ouviria uma historinha para dormir, mas estranhamente não via problema nisso, era algo simples, em outras épocas consideraria tedioso, mas no exato momento apreciava aquela companhia, aquela dedicação, talvez durante toda a sua existência fora somente um menino carente, que irônico. Enquanto a tempestade descia em fúria dos céus, ela lia calmamente o início da história de seu povo e junto com ele, descobria sobre aquele universo desconhecido de batalhas e amores perdidos.

* * *

><p>Os olhos abriam-se com dificuldade, de início enxergavam apenas um borrão vermelho, mas conforme terminavam de abrir, a imagem da menina ruiva ficava mais nítida.<p>

- E-ele acordou! – a jovenzinha disse, assustada, na verdade desnorteada.

- Onde estou? Ele sentou-se na cama do enorme quarto redondo – E quem é você? Não me é estranha...

- Eu... o encontrei... – Disse em voz baixa, enquanto afastava-se da cama e fugia do olhar dele.

- Saphiro? – Uma voz feminina chamou-lhe a atenção.

O rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis virou lentamente o rosto procurando de onde vinha aquele som conhecido, sabia que já ouvira aquele timbre antes, há muito tempo, antes de cair em sono profundo. Finalmente seus olhos encontraram a dona da voz, uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa longos e olhos cor de sangue.

- Black Lady? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Rainha Rini, a nova governante de Tóquio de Cristal.

- Não pode ser... Onde estou? – perguntou novamente, parecendo ainda mais aflito. – Como vim parar aqui?

- Onde está? Em um dos quartos do palácio, em uma das torres. Como veio eu que gostaria de saber, porque foi revivido e quais os seus planos. – Aproximou-se séria.

- O que, planos? Não sei do que está falando!

- Hina, por favor, saia. – Falou para a menina, que acatou imediatamente a ordem.

- Querida, algum problema? – O rei de cabelos claros e olhos dourados adentrou o quarto, fazendo o jovem Black Moon sentir-se ainda mais confuso.

- É isso o que pretendo descobrir... Então Saphiro, comece a falar o que sabe. –sentou-se enfrente ao rapaz, seu semblante provocava arrepios.

_Continua..._


	4. Tempestade

Bem, agora que me sobrou um tempinho, vim postar mais um capítulo da fic. Sei que por enquanto parece muito parada, mas eu prometo que com o desenrolar das coisas a história melhorará, é necessário esperar um pouquinho... x.x

Espero que estejam gostando, beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 4 – Tempestade**

_- Querida, algum problema? – O rei de cabelos claros e olhos dourados adentrou o quarto, fazendo o jovem Black Moon sentir-se ainda mais confuso._

_- É isso o que pretendo descobrir... Então Saphiro, comece a falar o que sabe. –sentou-se enfrente ao rapaz, seu semblante provocava arrepios._

* * *

><p>O rapaz ficou mudo, não sabia o que dizer, afinal, nem mesmo ele compreendia o que estava acontecendo e as últimas lembranças que possuía eram de Grande Sábio o atacando e dos gritos de seu irmão chamando o seu nome.<p>

Os lençóis eram macios, a cama era larga, o quarto espaçoso, e contrário ao ambiente que estava acostumado, era tudo tão claro quanto a neve, quanto a paz. Tornou a fitar a soberana daquele lugar, em sua mente imagens contrastavam, ora a via como a dama negra que quis livrar-se dele, ora voltava ao momento presente e a enxergava como estava: trajando um longo vestido branco com detalhes em pérola e ouro, utilizando na cabeça a mesma coroa que pertenceu à rainha Serena, e em uma das mãos o mesmo báculo.

- E então, meu jovem? Como veio parar aqui? – Helios chamou-o a atenção.

- Eu realmente não sei... Foi como se após fechar os olhos, depois do ataque de Grande Sábio no século XX, eu tivesse passado algum tempo em... Hibernação. Foi longo, mas curto ao mesmo tempo, eu não sentia mais nada, nem meus membros, até que... Como se um raio tivesse me atingido, abri os olhos e senti o ar preencher-me novamente, acordei em meio a terra molhada, em um jardim cheio de flores, acreditei que enfim estava no céu...

Rini aproximou-se cautelosa, não desvencilhou o olhar do homem sequer um segundo, buscava encontrar qualquer pequeno sinal de blefe, mas os olhos azuis assustados e confusos eram transparentes como o vidro, ele não estava mentindo. Virou o rosto e olhou para seu marido, este também demonstrava confusão, porém, ao mesmo tempo seus olhos pareciam concordar com os dela: aquele rapaz era inocente. Parou para pensar como sua mãe agiria, lembrou-se do quão boa ela era com todos, mesmo com inimigos. Talvez o jovem em questão nem mesmo pudesse ser considerado um vilão, lembrava-se vagamente que o pobre havia se redimido antes de morrer. Respirou fundo, apesar de preocupada esboçou um pequeno sorriso para tentar amenizar aquele clima tenso.

- Escute, vamos tentar descobrir o que houve. Enquanto isso, sinta-se à vontade para andar pelo palácio e jardins...

- Mas... – arregalou os olhos surpreso, não esperava hospitalidade, acreditava que seria feito prisioneiro.

- Você não me parece má pessoa Saphiro, por isso, não há porque tratá-lo de forma hostil, sinta-se a vontade, mais tarde tornamos a conversar. Quem sabe, não se lembre de algo? Só mais uma pergunta. Somente você retornou?

- Bem, eu não sei... Apareci sozinho.

- Certo... – ficou pensativa apenas por alguns segundos – Vá dar uma volta, olhe o jardim, peça para Hina mostrar a você.

- Ah! – a jovem ruiva que escutava por trás da porta deu um pulo e encostou as costas na madeira nobre , com os braços esticados.

Saphiro jogou o lençol para o lado, levantou calmamente, ao tocar os pés no chão sentiu um fraco tremor nas pernas, esperou passar para dar os primeiros passos. Ainda conturbado, fez uma reverência desajeitada aos governantes do reino, talvez estivesse tentando demonstrar um pouco de gratidão, ao fim disso, saiu pela porta.

- Querido, acha que o que acontece no mundo dos sonhos tem algo a ver com isso?

- Rini, provavelmente... Ainda preciso conversar melhor com o Trio Amazonas, principalmente depois desse ocorrido. – Helios a abraçou de lado, repousando sua cabeça sobre a dela – Não importa o que seja, darei um jeito nisso, confie em mim.

* * *

><p>- Você... – Saphiro avistou a menina ruiva escondida atrás de uma pilastra assim que abandonou o quarto, reparou o nervosismo naqueles olhos verdes, que fitavam qualquer direção oposta a ele – Por que se esconde?<p>

A menina nada disse, não saiu de onde estava. Os passos do jovem Black Moon direcionaram-se a ela, calmos, lentos, tudo o que fez foi posicionar-se por completo atrás da mesma coluna, seu rosto estava tão vermelho que ardia, queria falar mas não conseguia.

- Está com medo de mim? – Foi até o lado dela e ficou parado diante sua imagem: a franja caída sobre os olhos, os cachos arrepiados, as mãos que apertavam o mármore – Não farei nada, não se preocupe...

A menina levantou o olhar, ainda sentia as pernas bambas. Palavra nenhuma saiu de seus lábios, todavia, seus olhos já o encontravam. Não desenconstou de onde estava, permaneceu inerte. Ele suspirou, afastou-se aos poucos, dando espaço, e virou as costas.

- Imagino que deve me julgar pelo que minha família fez no passado, não a culpo... Todos deverão olhar-me da mesma forma, eu sinto muito, não quis incomodá-la. – andou três passos para longe, até que parou novamente – A propósito, a música que tocava na tempestade era linda, acho que foi um dos momentos mais belos que presenciei, obrigado por isso.

Hina uniu as mãos no colo, mordiscou o lábio inferior , agoniada. Seu coração apertou quando o rapaz se foi daquela maneira, não queria que ele pensasse ser um problema para ela, não era isso! A jovenzinha jamais fora muito sociável, principalmente com homens, trocava apenas meia palavra com quem conhecia, era tão insegura, envergonhada, ninguém era culpado por isso! Balançou a cabeça para os lados, e quando aquele dos cabelos e farda azul já estava distante, foi dando pequenos saltos atrás de pilastra a pilastra, seguindo-o até o jardim.

* * *

><p>- Está me observando há quanto tempo? – a voz feminina, suave como as baixas ondas que alcançam a margem da praia, soou como melodia.<p>

- O quê? – O belo rapaz de cabelos rebeldes surpreendeu-se.

Havia um lago nos jardins, uma piscina natural repleta de peixes coloridos que vinham dos mares e por entre as pedras entravam naquele pequeno paraíso, onde a mulher de longos cabelos verde-água como águas límpidas de praias virgens passava o tempo livre nadando entre os peixes, cantando sobre as rochas, como uma sereia. Era incrível que mesmo debaixo daquela chuva espessa, a mulher não se privasse de mergulhar nas águas frias, talvez nem sentisse o frio, era como se fosse sua casa. O homem, refugiava-se entre as largas folhas que o protegiam da tormenta, ao seu lado estavam as roupas da guerreira marinha, o corpo da beldade era seminu, apenas sua virilidade possuía um pano amarrado que caía pelo lado de uma das pernas, transparecia por estar molhado, ainda assim não havia timidez naqueles olhos que o encaravam, nem naquele meio sorriso indecifrável.

- Por que não se une a mim e os peixes? – Ergueu a mão, convidando-o. A veracidade daquele convite era duvidosa.

- Acho que... Ficar molhada assim, nesse tempo, pode deixá-la doente... – O tão dito garanhão estava sem jeito, fitando aquele corpo delineado por um Deus perfeccionista.

- Ah, que isso! Sou Sailor Ocean, a água é o meu lar. Venha! – Saiu vagarosamente do lago, como a Venus de dentro da concha, ainda com a mão direcionada a ele, assim como o sorriso.

- Se não estou louco, está tentando me seduzir? – Sorriu desajeitado, apesar de tentar manter a compostura e o ar de maturidade. Andou lentamente na direção dela, até ficarem frente a frente, encarando-se. Ainda relutante, deu a mão a ela.

- Nunca ouviu falar sobre as lendas das sereias, Olho de Águia? – mantendo o sorriso, apertou a mão do homem.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sereias, criaturas metade mulheres, metade peixe, cuja beleza e voz atraiam os homens ao mar, até elas... E então, quando eles as alcançavam, eram tragados pelas águas e jamais retornavam.

- É o que fará comigo? – disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto olhava para a mão que ela ainda segurava.

O sorriso de Mizumi se fechou, causando breve arrepio em Águia. Ao perceber o nervosismo no olhar do integrante do trio, afoito para soltar-se, a guerreira não conteve uma breve risada, em seguida, passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, e para finalizar a brincadeira, aproximou os lábios do ouvido do rapaz para dizer:

- Sou uma guerreira, não uma sereia, tolinho... Desculpe-me por tê-lo assustado, não resisti, ainda mais depois de tanto ter ouvido falar sobre sua reputação. – beijou-o no rosto, e afastou-se, preparou-se para vestir suas roupas entre as plantas que as protegiam da chuva.

- Minha reputação? Como assim? – Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, desarmado pelas atitudes daquela criatura que o fazia sentir como um moleque, cuspiu as palavras.

- Vejamos, gosta de conquistar mulheres maduras ao agir como um homem sério, intelectual... – de costas para ele, vestia-se calmamente.

- Ei, quem falou essas coisas para você? – Saiu do transe para a irritação.

- Digamos que um peixinho me contou... – ela riu – Bem, vamos retornar, não quero um passarinho gripado! Acompanhe-me. – Já vestida, foi para o lado dele.

"Olho de Peixe, você me paga!" – Fechou uma das mãos, sentindo pontadas no orgulho.

* * *

><p>As horas passavam, a tormenta prevalecia, as gotas de chuva pareciam ainda mais fortes ao tocar o solo, os telhados de cristal. O vento uivava, se o cenário não fosse tão belo, aquele tempo estranho provocaria arrepios de susto. Os trovões clareavam a noite que se iniciava, as árvores balançavam-se em sincronia, bailando com o vendaval.<p>

- Marine, o que há? Parece preocupada... – Sailor Saturno encontrou a garota de cabelos dourados, andando de um lado para o outro em um dos grandes salões.

- Sim, Sailor Saturno... Não vejo Crystal faz tempo, onde essa princesa se meteu? Olhe só lá fora! A rainha ficará em fúria se não a vir para o jantar...

- Está falando sério, Marine? Desde que horas Crystal está sumida?

- Por favor, não fale nada para as majestades...

- Você não compreende! Algo muito estranho aconteceu, um rapaz de outras épocas surgiu nos arredores do palácio, no passado sua família foi inimiga da nossa, inclusive era para estar morto... Ele surge, a princesa some... Céus! Será que...

- Será que o quê? – Marine arregalou os olhos assustada.

- É cedo para dizer. Precisamos ir até os reis, agora! Venha comigo!

A seriedade de Sailor Saturno abriu espaço para várias divagações na mente de Marine, questionamentos, charadas que a instigavam mas deixavam-na apreensiva. Em passos largos, as duas aproximavam-se do salão imperial.

* * *

><p>"Puxa vida, ele é tão bonito..."- Hina sentia o coração aos pulos ao olhá-lo de longe, sempre escondida. O olhar dele era tão vago, perguntava-se quantas lembranças tristes deviam atormentá-lo, o quão infeliz fora seu passado, e também como solitário era, e ela não conseguia superar as barreiras de seu nervosismo para aproximar-se dele e tentar descobrir o porquê de ele ser tão melancólico. Respirou fundo, em passos duros, aproximou-se vagarosa, a cada pisada sobre o chão transparente seu coração parecia estancar, ainda podia sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu quando caiu desacordado e só de recordar, um turbilhão de pensamentos, sensações e tremores a dominavam.<p>

- Você? – Sentiu-a por perto, antes que pudesse se anunciar – O que faz aqui?

- Ah, eu ... – colocou as mãos para trás e as fechou com força, tentando controlar-se, mas a vermelhidão em seu rosto era tão evidente quanto o apito de uma locomotiva – Eu só... Bem... A rainha me pediu para mostrar os jardins, não foi?

- Como sabe? Não estava no quarto quando ela disse isso... Escutou por trás da porta?

- Ai! – Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, nervosa.

- O que você tem, menina? – virou-se de frente para ela, analizando-a.

- É que, não estou acostumada a tentar me aproximar das pessoas... – tirou uma das mãos do rosto.

- Quer se aproximar de mim? Pensei que tivesse medo ou repulsa... – abriu um meio sorriso.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação e tentou retribuir aquele sorriso com outro, mesmo que desajeitado.

- Hina, não é?

- Uhum! – Baixou a outra mão até o canto do rosto, sentindo-o quente.

- Saphiro. Obrigado pela canção e pela companhia. – Estranhamente, o jeito daquela menina o fazia sentir um ligeiro contentamento, talvez porque toda aquela timidez fosse engraçada.

- Sabe... Quando a chuvar passar, você pode me ouvir tocar denovo... – tentou conter o nervosismo de uma das mãos ao passar um dos dedos pelos cachos de seu cabelo – E aí, posso mostrar o jardim se quiser...

- É claro, eu adoraria. – Finalmente, um sorriso inteiro. – Hina...

- Está bem então! – Após esbanjar um sorriso empolgado, como se faltasse o ar depois daquela conversa, mesmo curta, a jovenzinha correu para longe, talvez precisasse daquilo para se recompor.

- Mas que menina estranha... – pensou alto, observando-a partir. Lembrou-se da visão que teve dela antes de cair e desmaiar, seus olhos azuis perderam-se naquela lembrança misturada ao som da tempestade e Sonata ao Luar.

Rini estava sentada em seu trono, Helios sentava ao seu lado, davam-se as mãos e cruzavam os dedos. Os olhos escarlates fitavam a água que caía como cascata pelos vidros das grandes janelas do palácio. Fazia tanto tempo que não havia preocupações, não estava mais adaptada a conviver com elas como quando criança. De maneira repentina, o retorno daquele rapaz a fez lembrar nitidamente dos ataques a Tóquio de Cristal no passado, e cada vez que trovejava a imagem dos ovnis negros descendo por entre nuvens a assombravam, para completar, ainda havia o estranho ocorrido no mundo dos sonhos, cojitava que tudo estivesse interligado.

- Querida? –a voz suave a trouxe de volta – O que há?

- Helios, estou com um mau pressentimento... – abandonou a janela para focar seu olhar no rei – Por favor, não me deixe desamparada, preciso de você.

- Estou aqui, querida... Estou presente mesmo em suas noites de sono, sabe que a protegerei até dentro de seus sonhos. – sorriu – Sabe que de perto ou longe, sempre estive e estarei zelando pelo seu bem estar, e de nosso pequeno fruto...

- Majestade! – as portas do salão foram abertas.

- Marine, Hotaru? O que é isso, assim, de repente? – A rainha se levantou do trono assustada.

- Majestades, perdoe a intromissão, mas não encontramos Crystal em lugar algum, e nessa tempestade é preocupante que a princesa fique tanto tempo desaparecida. – Sailor Saturno disse ao reverenciá-los – Por favor, permita-nos chamar as outras para ajudar.

- Essa não... – Rini arregalou os olhos.

- Querida, acalme-se. Crystal tem esse costume de pregar peças em nós! – Helios também ergueu-se e tocou o ombro de sua esposa.

- Onde está minha filha?

- Acalme-se, majestade. Falaremos como as meninas, rapazes e todos vão ajudar! – Marine falou.

- Majestade, não pude deixar de ouvir. – Sailor Wind surgiu – Prometo que assim que encontrarmos a princesa, ficarei mais atenta aos seus passos e vossa alteza não precisará mais passar por um susto como esse.

- Então vamos, chamemos as outras! – Sailor Saturno foi na frente, as outras duas a seguiram logo depois em passos apressados.

- Não ficarei parada aqui! – Rini começou a andar, batendo o báculo com força no piso.

- Vamos juntos. – Helios disse.

Todos reuniram-se e procuraram por cada ala do palácio, cada canto dos jardins debaixo de chuva, até os pés emergirem em lama, Crystal não estava em lugar algum... O sol nasceria e nada da princesa, os guerreiros e reis sabiam que nos arredores reais ela não estava, se tinha escapado, fora para fora do alcance de suas vistas. Rini não sabia decifrar o que sentia, ao mesmo tempo que estava preocupada, sentia-se furiosa, não conseguia excluir a ideia de que o Black Moon tinha algo a ver com o ocorrido e seus olhos transbordavam isso, a ponto do rapaz perceber. As coisas acalmaram-se um pouco quando a jovem ruiva, Hina, sentiu-se obrigada a admitir que a viu sair do palácio duas vezes, e que talvez não regressara pela forte chuva, mas que deveria estar bem. Naquela noite, rei e rainha não dormiram, ambos sentaram em seus tronos e ficaram a espera. Sailor Wind, como a estátua de um cavaleiro medieval em sua armadura prateada, ficou de pé em frente aos portões de entrada.

* * *

><p>Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram diretamente a face do príncipe e da princesa. A luz, unida ao som das gotas que escorriam das folhas das árvores próximas na grama acordaram Diamante. Ao abrir os olhos, viu-se diante de uma garotinha adormecida em seus braços, praticamente. Caíra deitada ao seu lado, de sono talvez, um dos livros que touxera estava sobre seu colo, o outro jogado para o lado, a cabeça repousava em um dos ombros do regente de Nemesis, e uma das mãos sobre seu peito, como se estivesse acomodada em um travesseiro. A respiração dela pesava, inspirava e expirava profundamente, era um sono tão tranquilo, como se nas feições delicadas daquele rosto a segurança fosse visível. Diamante perguntava-se: Como ela podia sentir-se segura deitada ali, com ele, sabendo do que acontecera no passado, das coisas que ele fez para sua avó e toda a sua família, para seu reino?<p>

Aquela vulnerabilidade o atraía tanto... Se não fosse o pensamento de consertar os erros que cometeu, não resistiria àquela imagem. Ainda que não quisesse mais ser o vilão, sentiu-se tentado a tocá-la, somente para sentir o calor de sua pele, prometeu para si mesmo que não faria mais do que isso, não tiraria proveito daquela criatura encantada. Passou o dedo pelo lábio inferior, umedecido, quente, depois pelo superior. Quando ela deu uma longa puxada de ar ele parou, temendo acordá-la. Ao vê-la acomodar-se em seu ombro e aproximar-se um pouco mais, ainda inconsciente, permitiu-se continuar um pouco mais, desceu o indicador pelo pescoço dela, prolongou o percurso até a nuca, onde parou por um período curto, resolveu experimentar a textura da pele das maçãs quentes, passou o polegar por uma das bochechas, pelos olhos fechados, pela franja desarrumada, ajeitando-a, e finalmente, entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados, permitia que eles deslizassem como finas cordas, aproximava-os do rosto e aspirava o perfume. Era a mesma sensação de anos atrás, quando a desejava, a diferença é que agora sentia-a ao seu lado. Lembrou-se das palavras que ouvira antes de morrer, que não se pode ter amor à força, não seria verdadeiro...

Céus, mas como descreveria aquilo senão a coisa mais real que vivera até então? Ela estava dormindo... Não estava correspondendo, mas que tolice!

- Eu a quero... – sussurrou.

...Ela não era Sailor Moon, talvez fosse a reencarnação, mas não era a própria. Sentiu a garganta fechar, afastou de imediato sua mão dos cabelos e ficou a fitá-la, depois tornou a olhá-la.

- Não posso fazer isso. – concluiu.

Os olhos da princesa abriram-se lentamente, esticou um dos braços mas não ergueu o corpo. Ainda sonolenta, olhou-o deitado ao seu lado, notou que o lugar macio e confortável onde havia encostado era parte do corpo dele, foi o incentivo para sentar-se rapidamente.

- Essa não! – Deu-se conta de que era dia – Não, não,não ! – tocou os lábios com uma das mãos.

- Parece que a tempestade durou mais do que devia... – Ele também sentou, fitando-a.

- Minha mãe vai me matar! – pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça – estou até com medo de voltar agora!

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que voltar, princesa.

Olhou-o pesarosa, não queria retornar, queria ficar ali, com ele.

- Eu sei... Mas posso adiar isso um pouquinho, não posso?

- É o que quer?

- Quero ficar com você. – sorriu – Mais um pouquinho...

Diamante não conseguiu dar uma resposta, talvez porque não soubesse expressar com palavras o que aquela garota o fazia sentir, não era justo olhá-la como um espectro de outra pessoa, pela primeira vez pensou que talvez ela fosse mais do que isso. Cada vez mais dava-se conta de que, de alguma forma, Crystal era muito especial.

Seus devaneios foram cortados quando a menina, de pé, o puxou pela mão fazendo-o levantar-se também.

- Já viu um arco-íris?

- Não...

- Então venha! –puxou-o pelo braço para fora do galpão.

E assim foram, pisando sobre a grama molhada, até uma gruta em um dos baixos morros, passando por campos estonteantes de flores recém desabrochadas, toda a beleza que atraiu os olhos dele para aquele planeta.

_Continua..._


	5. Além do arcoíris

Antes de começar o capítulo, gostaria muito de agradecer à minha amiga, Amanda Catarina, pelo apoio que tem me dado em relação à fic, suas reviews tem sido de grande incentivo para mim, obrigada Cat-chan! Espero que continue a apreciar o resto da história, assim como qualquer pessoa que também esteja lendo, obrigada!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 5 – Além do arco-íris.**

* * *

><p>Em passos afoitos, com os sapatos já molhados de resquício de chuva e lama, chegaram em uma pequena gruta de onde saía uma nascente de água e formava um riacho. Lá dentro, em um dos cantos, talvez por conta de pequenos raios entrarem em contato com as gotículas de água que respingavam das rochas de encontro ao solo, um singelo arco-íris se formava. Por mais simples que fosse, parecia mágico pelo olhar de Crystal. Observador, Diamante reparava o quanto tudo a empolgava, no fundo admirava-a também por isso, ela ainda possuía aquele entusiasmo com pequenas coisas que geralmente, pessoas normais perdiam ao término da infância.<p>

- Adoro vir aqui depois da chuva, olhar os pequenos arco-íris... – sorriu – Eles são como pequenas esperanças que se formam... – riu – Que coisa doida, não ligue para mim!

- Por que pequenas esperanças? – Fitou-a curioso.

- Bem, dizem que do outro lado do arco-íris pode-se encontrar um pote de ouro... Acredito nisso, mas não em sentido literal, sabe?

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu meio sorriso, realmente pareciam totalmente sem nexo as coisas que ela dizia, mas a falta de sentido talvez fosse o que mais o incentivasse a querer ouvir mais.

- ... Acho que cada um de nós deseja um "pote de ouro" diferente. É como se o pote fosse a esperança, um pedido. Por exemplo, o meu pote de ouro nesse momento é chegar em casa e minha mãe estar mais calma à ponto de não brigar tão feio comigo e me deixar de castigo! – Libertou uma risada divertida ao final da frase.

- O coelho... Digo, sua mãe é muito rígida nos castigos que impõe?

- O quê? Mamãe é muito zangada! – Arregalou os olhos – Só de pensar, me dá arrepios! – riu novamente.

O príncipe riu brevemente, junto à ela. Era engraçado imaginar Rini adulta e mãe, aquela criança fujona que só sabia chamar pelos pais agora tinha uma criança que estava ao lado dele. Fitou Crystal pensando em tudo, lembrava-se das histórias que ela leu à noite, de como Serena e Endymion conheceram-se e iniciaram o ciclo daquela família.

- Você acredita ser reencarnação dela?

Crystal baixou o olhar e não respondeu, aquele assunto parecia o único capaz de diminuir o brilho e entusiasmo da menina.

- Perdão, eu não quis... – Diamante tentou amenizar o que, sem querer, fez.

- Ah, não... Tudo bem, todos dizem que sou muito parecida com ela, deve ser normal pensarem isso... Vovó é tão admirada por todos, quase como uma entidade.

- Sendo assim, por que ficou triste pela minha pergunta? Não é honroso ser considerada a reencarnação dela? – passou a mão por uma das mechas castanhas, afastando-a do rosto da menina.

- Príncipe, quando olha para mim, vê minha avó? – mesmo que o rosto estivesse ruborizado, fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

Afastou a mão dos cabelos dela, e pela primeira vez sentiu-se desarmado a ponto de virar os olhos para o lado, para não ter de encará-la. Crystal sentiu um nó no coração tão forte que teve de por a mão no busto para acalmá-lo, seus olhos pareceram marejados por um breve instante, afastou-se de Diamante para ficar próxima do pequeno arco-íris e passou a mão por ele, atravessando-o, fazendo com que as cores refletissem em sua palma e em seus olhos azuis.

- A impressão que tenho é de que todos só gostam de mim pela imagem que represento e não pelo que sou. Não gosto muito de pensar nisso... É como se nem minha alma me pertencesse. - abriu um meio sorriso, embora triste – Pelo menos algo de diferente possuo, os cabelos. Não é?

O príncipe foi até ela, cauteloso, ao alcançá-la pelas costas, tocou seus ombros, afastou os cabelos de seu pescoço e passou os dedos pelos fios, Crystal ficou tão surpresa com aquela atitude que não conseguiu reagir ao toque, ficou parada onde estava e suas pernas balançaram.

- São lindos... – Ele sussurrou, trazendo alguns fios até o rosto, fechando os olhos, sentindo o seu perfume – Combinam com você. – Soltou-os para tocar-lhe os ombros novamente, e virá-la de frente para si – Você é especial, princesa, sendo ou não a reencarnação de Sailor Moon. – abriu um sorriso discreto.

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, aqueles profundos e púrpuras que no passado transbordavam ambição, rancor e poder hoje eram serenos mas ligeiramente misteriosos. O que pretendia? O que desejava? Era tudo o que ela perguntava. As palavras escritas no parágrafo do livro que descreviam os sentimentos dele por Sailor Moon a assombravam, porém não era um fantasma que queria espantar. A sensação era estranhamente sedutora, como se quisesse ter estado no lugar de sua avó para ter sido desejada por ele daquela forma, e assim poder render-se no lugar da outra, porque desejava isso. Os olhos azuis semicerraram-se, enquanto um suspiro longo se formava dos lábios e nariz. Ao sentir que os pés queriam abandonar o chão diante daquele início de fantasias insanas, balançou a cabeça levemente e sorriu desajeitada, as mãos dele ainda estavam em repouso em seus ombros, eram frias, mas não queria tirá-las dali.

- Príncipe, não posso demorar muito... Cada minuto que passa é mais tempo para aumentar o meu castigo quando chegar ao palácio. – disse, pesarosa.

- Entendo... Bem, vamos sair daqui.

De braços dados, abandonaram aquela gruta escondida, viram-se de frente para uma paisagem de belas flores em campo aberto, com o sol a tornar suas cores vibrantes. Diamante sorriu, estava no paraíso, em instantes como esse parava mesmo de perguntar-se o porquê de estar ali, apenas sentia-se feliz por estar.

Crystal, de repente, mordeu o lábio inferior, soltou o braço dele e num riso descontraído correu à sua frente, de braços abertos pelo campo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou confuso.

- Me alcance se puder! – Estava tão acostumada a correr pelos campos que acreditava que ninguém fosse mais rápido do que ela – Chego do outro lado antes de você, aposto!

O príncipe Black Moon piscou brevemente os olhos semi arregalados, entortou os lábios para o lado de leve, perguntava-se se aquilo era uma brincadeira inocente ou tentativa de ridicularizá-lo. Como se instintivo, seus poderes que pareciam adormecidos, despertaram. Em questão de segundos seu corpo transportou-se de frente ao dela, que corria empolgada a ponto de não conseguir frear. Percebendo que a jovem cairia sobre si, utilizou sua força para girar e cair por cima, segurando os pulsos dela a altura da cabeça.

O som do vento balançando a relva alta e as flores, e o ruído dos pássaros voando em conjunto das árvores para o céu foram os únicos barulhos momentâneos. O sol tocava os cabelos de Diamante dando a impressão de que eram brancos, os fios balançavam lenta e levemente, o pequeno sorriso formado se fechou, assim como o olho dourado em sua testa que fora aberto por pouco tempo. Mais uma vez, Crystal perdeu o ar e as forças, seu coração pregava mais uma peça, as batidas soavam alto o suficiente para alcançarem os ouvidos do homem.

- Aposta o quê?

Não houve resposta, a garota estava tão em choque que não conseguia formular nem mesmo onomatopeias com a língua, só tinha forças para buscar o fôlego, ofegava como se o caminho do ar para os pulmões estivesse fechado. Ele soltou os punhos dela, apoiou-se em uma das mãos sobre a terra, enquanto a outra percorria o lábio inferior da jovem , alcançou-lhe o queixo, segurou –o e acariciou-o com o polegar. Não era tolo, notou nitidamente que não houve ao menos uma tentativa de ser afastado, não havia um traço de repulsa naqueles olhos oceânicos.

- Devia ser cuidadosa ao me desafiar, princesa... – sussurrou – Gosta disso?

- Era só uma brincadeira... – disse envergonhada, ainda hipnotizada pelo toque suave, pelos olhos que impunham respeito.

- Bem... – após uma breve risada de triunfo, tirou seu corpo de cima do dela, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo – Pague a dívida outro dia, não quero que sua mãe a castigue muito.

Segurou a mão dele e foi levantada, outra vez estavam parados de frente um para o outro, as maçãs do rosto dela ainda estavam rosadas, os olhos estremecidos.

- Esperará por mim, príncipe? – recompondo-se, perguntou – Posso demorar a retornar, dependendo do humor de minha mãe...

- Estarei aqui, princesa. – respondeu.

Ela sorriu, soltou a mão da dele aos poucos, dando passos para trás. Quando já estava um pouco distante e de costas para ele, parou, olhou de canto de olho e notou-o ainda parado, assistindo-a partir, girou o corpo para frente outra vez, em passos largos foi até Diamante e o abraçou.

- ... O quê? – ficou parado de início, depois a envolveu apenas com um braço.

- Eu... Gosto de você. – ela disse, em seguida, em movimentos desajeitados, apartou-se do corpo dele, já de longe acenou, e por fim correu na direção que a levaria até sua casa.

Diamante ficou parado, confuso, entre aquelas flores, aquela imensidão de cores e verde, mal sentia o vento tocar o rosto.

"Eu gosto de você..." – Aquela frase não sairia mais de seus pensamentos, ele sabia. Seria possível?

* * *

><p>- Estou com muito sono, mas que droga! – em um enorme salão de jogos, com mesas de poker e bilhar, alguns bares em torno, no centro da cidade, o homem louro, sentado em um banco alto, balançava o gelo em um copo de uísque.<p>

- Acho que parte desse desanimo está ligado ao fora que ele levou... – o rapaz de cabelos azuis cochichou para um outro que estava à sua frente jogando cartas em dupla, ambos riram.

- Cale-se, Olho de Peixe! E você, Águia? Está rindo de quê? Que eu saiba também não conseguiu nada com a bonitona dos mares! – Tigre resmungou.

- Ei, isso porque Olho de Peixe foi fazer fofoca! Mas, se não sabe, estou em melhor situação do que você. – ergueu o rosto, sorrindo confiante – A vi seminua, banhando-se no lago, até me convidou para me unir a ela, estávamos só nos dois lá, se eu quisesse, Sailor Ocean teria sido minha nas pedras daquele laguinho de água salgada. He,he...

- Não seja ridículo! – Olho de Peixe riu - Ela estava de deboche, Águia! Vocês dois não levam jeito algum para seduzir nem uma mosca!

- E quem é você para falar algo, Peixinho? Nem de mulher gosta! – Tigre, tomou um gole da bebida que estava em sua mão.

- Ora! – Peixe fechou a cara por um segundo, depois tornou a sorrir – Bem, ouvi dizer que surgiu um rapaz muito bonito no reino... – Pôs a mão sobre o queixo.

- Sabe, essa conversa mole me fez lembrar que deveríamos estar procurando pela princesa... – Águia disse, enquanto uma pequena gota surgia no canto de sua testa – Nos comprometemos a procurá-la aqui fora, enquanto os outros esperam seu retorno nos domínios do palácio...

- Falando nisso, não é ela ali? – Peixe arregalou os olhos e apontou para as grandes portas de vidro, que por dentro eram transparentes, tinha uma visão perfeita da menina andando calmamente, com o vestido lilás encardido de lama.

- Ih! – os três levantaram-se em sincronia e saíram de dentro daquele clube, seguiram-na até alcançá-la – Princesa, acompanhe-nos, por favor! – Disseram em coro, enquanto Tigre e Águia pegavam-na por cada braço e em passos rápidos a levavam.

- ... Mas o quê? – A jovenzinha arregalou os olhos ao ser carregada.

* * *

><p>O café da manhã sequer fora servido, todos estavam afoitos por notícias de Crystal, o assunto principal era seu possível paradeiro, os únicos que pareciam distantes eram Hina e Saphiro. Como haviam combinado na noite passada, passeavam lado a lado pelos pequenos caminhos dentro do enorme jardim.<p>

- Acha que sou culpado pelo desaparecimento da princesa? – ele perguntou.

Hina balançou negativamente a cabeça, fitando o chão por onde pisava, parecia mais calma que no dia anterior, mas ainda assim não perdia a falta de jeito diante dele.

- Eu a vejo sair quase todo o dia, só não faço ideia de para onde vai...

- Está preocupada com ela? – fitou-a.

- Estou mais preocupada com a bronca que ela vai levar...

Saphiro parou e deu uma breve risada.

- O-o que foi? O que fiz? – Hina falou desconsertada, olhando para os lados.

- O seu jeito é engraçado às vezes.

- Isso é ruim? – colocou as mãos no rosto – Desculpe, desculpe! – mais uma de muitas vezes, o rubor das bochechas fez a face inteira esquentar.

- Não, não! Você é uma pessoa divertida, Hina! – virou-a de frente novamente, para poder olhá-la – Não precisa ficar tão nervosa e policiar cada atitude ou palavra, seja mais espontânea...

- Espontânea? – falou baixo, ainda tímida

- Sim, como quando toca o piano... – fitou a direção do coreto de vidro.

- Quer... – começou a falar mas parou.

- O quê?

- Quer que eu toque para você? – olhou para os pés e falou em tom bem baixo.

- Sim, é claro. – sorriu, a companhia dela o fazia esquecer dos pensamentos ruins e das dúvidas, ouvi-la tocar era a melhor forma de escapismo que conhecia.

Andaram juntos até o coreto. Lá, Hina sentou-se no banco e o regulou, Saphiro encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos quando o dedo da menina tocou a primeira tecla.

"Irmão, o que terá acontecido com você? Sinto a sua falta..." - pensou, enquanto permitia a melodia invadir os seus sentidos pouco a pouco, até não conseguir pensar em mais nada.

* * *

><p>- Então a encontraram? – Sailor Wind, em tom seco, falou com o trio. Seu olhar arrepiava até os cabelos da nuca de Crystal – Venham, a rainha está esperando.<p>

Passaram pelos jardins, todos a escoltavam. Crystal olhava para os lados, a cada passo ficava mais próxima de sua sentença. A forma que encarava as coisas fazia-as parecer um julgamento em praça pública, e o castigo provavelmente seria a guilhotina. Começou a transpirar, parou bruscamente o andar.

- Princesa? – Sailor Wind parou junto.

- Esperem, deixe-me respirar um pouco! – fechou as mãos.

Tigre e Águia soltaram os braços dela e ficaram ao seu lado, Peixe também cessou os passos.

- Não, vossa alteza terá o direito de respirar o quanto quiser depois que ouvir tudo aquilo que sua mãe tem para dizer. – ríspida, Wind tratou de segurar Crystal pela mão e puxá-la contra a sua vontade.

- Espere, espere! - a princesa fincava os pés no chão mas era arrastada.

- Não seja infantil. – a guerreira não parou, levou-a aos puxões, como se lidasse como uma criança malcriada.

Os três homens suspiraram, talvez pensassem em conjunto sobre como a marinheira dos ventos era sem coração. Em silêncio, cada um foi para direções diferentes. O galanteador de cabelos dourados seguiu por uma pequena trilha de pedrinhas até uma das entradas do enorme palácio de cristal. Lá estava a garota de cabelos negros que desde o início o observava, inclusive andava a todo momento bem vestida, lábios pintados, já a espreita de encontrá-lo.

"É agora!" – Pensou rápido, andou na direção dele, e quando já estava perto o bastante, forjou um tropeço, caiu diretamente nas garras do felino.

- Você está bem, boneca? – em um reflexo a segurou.

- Obrigada por não me deixar cair! – os olhos púrpuras brilharam, forçando inocência e vulnerabilidade – Você é incrível, Olho de Tigre! – nada ingênua, aproveitou que já estava nos braços dele, recostou a cabeça em seu peito. – Agora estou em dívida, como posso retribuir o favor?

- Bem... – riu – Deixe-me ver...

"É, ela é bem bonitinha" – pensou ao esbanjar um sorriso malicioso, porém discreto.

- Peça-me qualquer coisa, vamos! – olhou-o de canto, com o rosto aconchegado no mesmo lugar.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo? – estreitou os olhos, segurou o queixo de Reiko e ergueu seu rosto.

- Sim, o que quiser! – O pequeno sorriso se alargou de forma notável, desavergonhada.

Tigre nem ao menos teve tempo para falar o que queria, um braço envolveu sua nuca, e em meio salto sua boca já estava colada a da menina em um beijo completamente desajeitado.

- Ei, espere, vá com calma! – ele a afastou assustado, passou a mão pela boca toda manchada de batom.

- Que mágico, esse foi o meu primeiro beijo! – a morena colocou as mãos no rosto e rodopiou – Agora estamos ligados, eu e você, Tigrinho!

- O quê? Mas foi só um selinho! – arregalou os olhos no susto – E foi você quem me agarrou, por sinal!

- Ora, não negue que sente uma forte atração por mim... – abriu um sorriso sapeca – Vem cá! – pendurou-se no pescoço dele, agarrando-o como se fosse uma tiete incontida.

- Está bem Reiko, já chega. – a voz feminina soou. Era Marine, com as mãos na cintura.

- Oh... – o homem abriu um pequeno sorriso e envolveu a cintura da menina que o agarrava – Parece que tem alguém com ciúmes aqui.

Marine bufou, balançou a cabeça em negação, em passos largos aproximou-se, segurou um dos braços da outra e a puxou.

- Vamos, Reiko, ele não merece toda essa atenção.

- Ei, qual é? Você não me quis, a fila andou. Devolva-a para mim! – segurou o outro braço de Reiko.

- Ah queridos, não briguem por minha causa! – não haveria melhor forma de alimentar aquele ego.

- Reiko, a princesa retornou, vamos! – a loura ignorava o homem completamente, talvez por birra.

- Fui eu quem a trouxe... – começaria a exibir-se quando uma dor latente em seu pé tirou-lhe a capacidade de iniciar o discurso heróico.

Mais uma vez, vitória de Marine. As duas saíram do local, claro que uma arrastada pela outra.

* * *

><p>A princesa parou em frente a porta, tocou suas mãos na madeira branca e repousou-as lá, começaria a enrolar mais do que a paciência da guerreira de cabelos prateados aguentava. Ao notar o olhar da mulher quase incinerando-a, suspirou e devagar girou a maçaneta. Aos poucos, teve a visão de seus pais sentados em seus tronos. Rini, imediatamente se levantou após ver apenas a silhueta de sua filha. Crystal fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deu dois passos a frente, passou as mãos pela saia úmida do vestido, sujo de lama pelas costas por conta do momento em que caíra sobre a relva junto ao príncipe, só de lembrar o rosto ruborizou e seu olhar envergonhado buscou fuga no chão, fracassou, aquele piso refletia-a, ver o próprio estado fazia-a sentir-se pior.<p>

- Onde estava, Crystal? – mesmo o tom de seu pai, sempre suave, dessa vez era sério.

- Eu... A chuva...

- Não ouviu a pergunta? Onde estava? – a voz de Rini soara grave, rígida.

- Em um bosque! – fechou os olhos, nervosa – Choveu, não tive como voltar, sinto muito!

- Estava sozinha, minha filha? – Helios perguntou.

- ... Sim! – demorou demais para responder.

- Está mentindo. – Rini se aproximou – Olhe para mim Crystal e diga a verdade. Quem estava com você?

- Ninguém, eu juro! – a voz da menina tremia, se sua mãe descobrisse estaria tudo arruinado.

- Crystal, responda sua mãe. – Helios advertiu.

- Mas não havia ninguém! – gritou em protesto, e em um impulso correu para fora daquele lugar diretamente para o quarto, o qual bateu a porta e ficou encostada por trás dela, ofegante.

- Majestade, a trarei de volta, esse comportamento foi ultrajante! – Sailor Wind disse, indignada.

- Não, deixe-a. – Rini virou as costas.

- Querida, tem certeza? – Helios surpreendeu-se, dificilmente Rini permitia que as gafes de Crystal ficassem impunes

- Wind, não quero que impeça Crystal de sair. – Rini falou, ainda de costas.

-... Mas majestade!

- Quero que fique observando-a. Quando a vir saindo, não pense duas vezes, siga-a. – Rini virou apenas o rosto de modo que pôde ter uma visão da mulher de olhos e cabelos prateados com o canto do olho.

Helios não contestou, assentiu com a cabeça. Algo estranho acontecia em sonhos e realidade, era deveras arriscado Crystal andar sozinha, ainda mais longe da segurança do palácio, protegido pelo cristal de prata.

- Como queira, alteza. – Sailor Wind curvou-se em reverência, levantou-se e partiu rumo à porta do quarto da princesa.

"E agora, como farei para vê-lo?" – A princesa se aproximou da enorme janela do quarto, onde em uma noite fitou a lua cheia, antes de fazer o pedido que, pelo que parecia, havia lhe trazido o príncipe no dia seguinte. Reparou que, por trás do vidro, além das montanhas, um enorme arco-íris se formara. Sorriu, tocou o vidro com uma das mãos e concluiu: " Além da cidade, embrenhado em um bosque, está o meu pote de ouro..."- pensando nisso, fechou os olhos e repassou na imaginação os segundos que gostaria de eternizar, o príncipe tão próximo dela em um amplo campo repleto de flores.

_Continua..._


	6. Enigmas, viagens e sonhos

Oi povo! Mais um capítulo, particularmente, estou adorando escrever essa fic! Confesso que andei assistindo muito A Casa das Sete Mulheres ultimamente, e isso anda me inspirando bastante! Bem, vou postar os capítulos que já tenho prontos aqui, para aproveitar que essa é minha última semana de férias. Depois disso, não sei quando voltarei a atualizar a fic pois as ocupações acabarão me impedindo... =/

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será Por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 6 - Enigmas, viagens e sonhos.**

O sol se punha alaranjado além do horizonte, nem parecia que no dia anterior houvera tão violento temporal. Não havia sequer uma nuvem escura, era o prenúncio de uma noite estrelada. Durante horas, a princesa não abandonou o quarto, passou um bom tempo emergida na enorme banheira redonda de seu banheiro particular, enquanto o resto dos habitantes daquele palácio movimentavam-se normalmente, exceto seus pais...

Helios caminhava até uma ala escondida, descia uma escada espiral que parecia interminável, depois de tanto descer, por fim alcançou um cômodo amplo, pouco iluminado, como um porão, uma câmara secreta. Foi em frente, até enxergar duas luzes, uma dourada e outra prateada. Eram pedras preciosas, cada uma em um altar, protegidas por suas próprias auras, era a pequena joalheria do palácio, mas a mais valiosa. Aproximou-se da luz de ouro, tocou-a e a pegou em mãos, era o cristal que fora encarregado de proteger: o cristal dourado.

Fechou os olhos, concentrado naquele brilho, quando os abriu estava naquele bosque onde por muitos anos vivera,o seu mundo, Ilusão. Não estava em sua forma humana, percebeu ao abrir as asas. Era como Olho de Peixe descrevera, vez ou outra os belos cristais espalhados por entre as árvores e pelo lago ficavam disformes, em seguida todo o cenário também, era temporário, mas preocupante. Em alguns momentos a paisagem se tornava escura, outros clara demais, era como se alternasse de sonhos bons para pesadelos. Analisando melhor, Helios andou até o centro do lago, suas patas de unicórnio flutuavam sobre a água transparente, fitava a imensidão do fundo até avistar um brilho negro mais ao centro. Mergulhou a cara na água sem pensar duas vezes, seus olhos dourados arregalaram-se, neles o objeto se refletiu: Uma gota de cristal negro, envolto por uma aura púrpura, através dele a imagem de uma menina de cabelos lilases e olhos azuis claros, quase brancos, se formou.

"_Traga para mim aquele que merece o meu trono, aquele que governará em meu lugar... O único capaz de sentir tamanho ódio para vingar-se do povo da Terra por ter nos abandonado neste planeta frígido e remoto..."_

Subitamente, Helios caiu sentado, estava de volta ao cômodo onde os cristais estavam guardados, o dourado ainda reluzia em suas mãos. Levantou-se, guardou o cristal em seu local de origem, respirou fundo tentando manter a calma de sempre, em passos regulados abandonou aquele porão.

- Como imaginei, não é uma bobagem... – pensou alto.

* * *

><p>Os dedos finos e delicados encerraram a melodia com um belo arranjo, a menina dos cabelos cor de fogo baixou o rosto que esbanjava um fino sorriso nos lábios, nada falou, apenas esperou algum comentário. Os olhos verdes, inseguros, fitavam as teclas dos sustenidos.<p>

- Você tem talento. – em tom suave, ele disse enquanto desencostava da parede de vidro e ajeitava a farda.

- Obrigada... – falava baixo – Não estou acostumada a tocar para as pessoas.

- Por que não? – olhou para o lado, observando a natureza exuberante que os envolvia, as flores azuis, similares a que em especial apareceu em seu planeta certa vez – Pensei que músicos tocassem seus instrumentos para os outros, não para eles mesmos.

- Estou treinando para o baile... – fechou o piano, permaneceu sentada, passando a mão sobre a madeira nobre pintada de branco e verniz.

- Baile? – a curiosidade de Saphiro despertou, andou até a jovem, ficou parado ao seu lado, de pé – Que baile?

- Ah, parece que está chegando alguém importante no reino... Os reis tem esperado ansiosamente, também a princesa. Vai ser como uma festa de boas vindas.

- Um baile... Como será? – falou pensativo.

- Nunca esteve em um? – fitou-o de lado, surpresa.

- É claro que sim, mas nunca participei... Em meu reino, os bailes estavam sempre relacionados a negócios, poucos presentes, não era bem por lazer ou confraternização.

- Você pode ir ao nosso baile, acho que não terá problema, muitas pessoas vão... – o rosto dela ruborizou um pouco mais.

- Acredito que o rei, principalmente a rainha, não serão muito a favor de minha presença...

- Ah, que isso! Se permitiram que ficasse aqui, então não deve ter problema. – Hina sorriu, pela primeira vez teve coragem de fitá-lo diretamente, mas não por muito tempo.

- Você tocará durante todo o baile? – aproximou-se um pouco mais, assim podendo tocar a parte de cima do piano que estava entreaberta, permitindo a visão de suas cordas douradas por dentro.

- Ah, não, não! – sorriu desajeitada – Tocarei umas três músicas no máximo, a princesa cantará uma, Mizumi a está treinando! É uma pequena apresentação que estamos preparando...

- E você? – virou o rosto, assim seus olhos puderam encontrá-la.

- ... Eu? – piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Quem a treina?

- Ninguém, eu toco sozinha.

- Incrível... – arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Ah! – para não perder o costume, o rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas, mais uma vez a timidez a dominou, fazendo-a agir de forma atrapalhada – Está ficando tarde, daqui a pouco temos que jantar! – levantou-se a cambalear, quase tropeçou no banco mas antes que pudesse receber alguma ajuda do rapaz, desviou – Tudo bem, estou bem! – riu desconsertada – Até mais!

- Espere, vá com calma... – a avisaria de que as pedras ainda estavam molhadas no pequeno caminho lá fora, e que ela tropeçaria nos limos, todavia a menina caiu antes que pudesse ser acudida. – Você está bem? – andou até ficar ao lado dela, estava sentada no chão, com pequenos ralados nas mãos por ter se apoiado para não bater o rosto.

- Sim, está tudo bem! – ainda mais vermelha do que antes, virou o rosto para o lado oposto a ele.

- Tonta – disse sério, a puxou por um dos braços e a induziu a ficar de pé, ao seu lado – Qual é o seu problema?

- Desculpe... – cerrou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Olhe para mim – curvou levemente o corpo, baixando a cabeça, olhando-a mais de perto. Puxou a mão pequenina e passou o polegar levemente sobre o ralado – Precisa lavar isso, vá. – a soltou – Tome mais cuidado!

Em um pulo, ela se afastou. Deu uma pequena corrida até ficar um pouco afastada, parou, olhou-o, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e sentiu-se obrigada a virar-lhe as costas, não suportava aquele maldito rubor que não a deixava em paz.

- Não deixe de ir ao baile, viu? – falou rapidamente e partiu, deixando Saphiro lá, confuso.

Quando a jovenzinha finalmente sumiu, Saphiro ainda atônito sentou-se nos pequenos degraus do coreto, e de uma forma completamente sem nexo permitiu uma curta risada escapar de seus lábios. Não entendeu porque fez aquilo, muito menos porque sentia-se tão confortável, era estranho que as lembranças do passado não o deixassem triste, ao menos não enquanto estava com ela.

"O que meu irmão diria se me visse agora? O que será que aconteceu com ele?" – Divagava, sentado no mesmo degrau – "Gostaria que ele pudesse desfrutar dessa paisagem, era o nosso sonho viver nesse lugar..."

* * *

><p>O jantar foi posto à mesa, foi quando Crystal resolveu mostrar-se, já de roupas limpas, para todos. Era constrangedora a forma como a olhavam, todos indagavam em pensamentos por onde a princesa andara, sabia disso. De olhar cabisbaixo, fitou o prato branco de porcelana com rosas cor de rosa pintadas em suas bordas juntamente a uma fina camada dourada, a falta de fome era raridade. Rini fitou a filha, em seguida voltou o olhar para o marido, cujo pequeno traço de preocupação em baixo dos olhos a angustiava, sabia que mais tarde teriam de conversar.<p>

Por mais distraída que fosse, notou alguém novo naquela enorme mesa. Crystal passou os olhos por todos até esbarrar com o rapaz todo de azul ao lado de Hina. Deu um pulo na cadeira, assustando a todos.

- O que há, Crystal? – Rini perguntou, reparando quem a jovem olhara.

- Nada, não é nada! – olhava incessantemente para a lua na testa de Saphiro.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, depositando-a por baixo da franja, como se tentasse esconder a insígnia. A princesa tentou disfarçar ao pedir que servissem logo a refeição. Foi a primeira a terminar, sem cerimônia pediu licença e afastou-se de todos, em passos largos foi até a biblioteca, Sailor Wind a seguiu na surdina, esbelta e leve como era, fazia jus aos poderes que herdara, sua presença não foi percebida.

Rini foi a última a levantar-se da mesa, seus pensamentos a mantiveram ali, refletindo sobre tudo o que ocorrera em tão pouco tempo. Helios sentia-se em necessidade de ter uma conversa com sua esposa, mas ao vê-la tão perturbada, apenas passou a mão por seu ombro e depositou um beijo ali na tentativa de acalmá-la.

Sailor Saturno retornou à sala de jantar, aproximou-se de seus reis, reverenciando-os solenemente.

- Majestades...

- Hotaru – Rini, enfim, levantou-se – Não precisa ser tão cordial com sua velha amiga...

- Sinto muito, acabei me acostumando dessa forma – abriu um pequeno sorriso – É que andei pensando sobre algo que vi.

- O que viu? – Rini perguntou.

- A princesa estava na biblioteca ontem, estudando.

- Ora, mas que coisa boa! – Helios disse em tom alegre, tentando quebrar aquele clima frio e sério.

- Até o presente momento também achava positivo. O problema era sobre o que estava estudando.

- ... E o que era? – A rainha estreitou os olhos.

- A invasão de Nemesis – o semblante da guerreira do silêncio tornou-se sério – Lia sobre a família Black Moon.

Rini sentou outra vez, com uma das mãos sobre a testa, buscando manter a calma, Helios ainda de pé, ficou ao seu lado.

- Querida, o que está pensando?

- Será que eles a querem, Helios? Será que estão planejando fazer com ela o mesmo que fizeram comigo?

- Acha que esse rapaz que está no palácio tem más intenções, Rini? Que eu saiba, tanto ele quanto o irmão morreram redimidos com nossa família, arrependeram-se do que fizeram no passado. Esse rapaz, Saphiro, talvez só precise de uma nova chance, se o tratarmos gentilmente não acredito que fará algum mal.

- Hotaru também notou como Crystal olhou para ele, era como se já conhecesse aquela insígnia... – Rini baixou as mãos sobre a mesa – É estranho que tenha regressado do nada, quem garante que só ele está solto por aqui?

- Majestade, o que devemos fazer? Prendê-lo? – Sailor Saturno perguntou – É só dar a ordem.

- Não acho que seja apropriado, querida. Assim daríamos motivos para um conflito, acho que no momento devemos apenas observá-lo.

- E quanto a Crystal, o que ela tem a ver com isso? Algo me intriga em relação a esse assunto... – levantou-se devagar, recobrando a postura firme e imponente.

- Como você mandou, Sailor Wind cuidará de sua segurança, o que quer que esteja havendo, descobriremos e então decidiremos como agir. Sim? – o rei acariciou o rosto de sua esposa, passando o dedo entre o pequeno cacho que se formava nos cabelos sobre a orelha dela.

- Qualquer coisa, estarei aqui com as outras, majestades. Se me permitem sugerir, acho que já é tempo para começar o treinamento das meninas, só por precaução.

- Hotaru está certa, querida.

- É verdade, que amanhã se inicie então, Hotaru, a encarrego de entregar os broches. – a rainha de cabelos rosados fitou a amiga e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como desejar, vossa alteza – a Sailor fez uma última reverência antes de permitir que os governantes ficassem a sós.

- Sei que gostaria de poupá-las, mas é o destino de cada uma, assim como o nosso, dedicar as vidas para proteger este belo paraíso... – o homem de cabelos e olhos claros abraçou a amada, permitindo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto afagava-lhe as costas.

* * *

><p>A única luz que adentrava aquele humilde lugar era a do céu estrelado que refletia em tons de azul em sua pele pálida e roupas brancas. Ajustou a capa em seu traje, fitava os livros que a princesa havia esquecido jazidos em seu colo, abria na página que lembrara ter parado, exatamente a que descrevia o baile onde a princesa da lua e o príncipe da Terra haviam se apaixonado. Seus olhos púrpuras pareceram opacos diante às narrações de belas promessas. Conforme o tempo passava, mais mergulhado naquelas histórias ele parecia, conseguira ler tanto a ponto de terminar a batalha de Sailor Moon contra rainha Metallia.<p>

- Sempre que morrem, encontram-se novamente... – concluiu – Príncipe Endymion sempre retornou para ela... É esse o amor eterno o qual todos tanto desejam viver? – fechou o livro.

Levantou-se, foi até a janela, observou as estrelas reluzentes em torno da lua, mal sentia o vento tocar a pele e arrepiar seus cabelos.

"Se ela for realmente reencarnação de Sailor Moon, ele voltará para ela..." – sentiu um breve incômodo, e ao mesmo tempo uma pontada de confusão. Era bem verdade que nas últimas horas, lendo aquelas crônicas dos navegantes da Terra, Lua e diversos planetas, poucas vezes lembrou-se de cabelos dourados, em grande parte do tempo em que lia e imaginava, só via cabelos castanhos e ondulados na mulher que pensava. As imagens pareciam alternar em segundos, como um filme que passava rápido demais para serem nítidas as cenas.

* * *

><p>Antes de deitar para dormir, Crystal fitou a lua uma última vez, em poucos dias adquirira o hábito de ficar a admirá-la e fazer pedidos. Deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e fechou os olhos lentamente, expressando um pequeno sorriso, puxou um travesseiro ao seu lado, o abraçou e virou o corpo de bruços. Desejava dormir depressa, para que o dia seguinte não tardasse a chegar, desejava sonhar... Com <em>ele<em>.

Um breve arrepio percorreu a nuca e o início das costas enquanto ela lembrava, com cada detalhe, os dois deitados em meio a flores e grama. Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos, aquela lua negra que por segundos materializou-se em um olho dourado. Aqueles lábios finos, entreabertos, prontos para um beijo.

Um beijo... Só de pensar, tentar imaginar, sentia um estranho calor percorrer o corpo até a face rosada. Apertou o travesseiro que abraçava e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Suspirou, virou para o outro lado a afagar o objeto que abraçava como se fosse uma pessoa. Por uma pequena fresta aberta da porta, a guardiã dos ventos a observava, aqueles olhos prateados como espelhos buscavam compreender o que se passava com a princesa, porém, antes de iniciar cogitações, uma mão de dedos longos e finos alcançou-lhe o ombro, a voz terna foi sussurrada em seu ouvido:

- Está espiando? Que coisa feia...

- Sailor Ocean, fui encarregada de zelar pela princesa. – respondeu, seca, repelindo a mão da outra.

- Isso não é justo, sinto-me sozinha.- suspirou, encostando-se na porta, ao lado da outra.

- Vá procurar Olho de Águia, ele pode oferecer o que precisa.

- Está com ciúmes, Yumi? – disse em tom divertido, levou uma mão aos lábios enquanto ria discreta.

- Ocean, sabe que não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos, brinque com quem está apto a isso.

- Ai, Yumi, mas como você é sem graça! – encostou a cabeça no ombro que antes repousara a mão – Não percebe que é a sua companhia que desejo?

- Lamento, Sailor Ocean. – Deu um passo para o lado, tirando o apoio da outra – Deixe-me cumprir minha função.

- Aff, mas que coisa, só tem olhos para a família real! – alongou-se e afastou-se.

- É a minha missão protegê-los, por sinal, a sua também. – fitou-a de lado.

- Eu sei, mas não somos máquinas que existem apenas para trabalhar. Deveria se divertir de vez em quando, Yumi.

- Vá dormir, Mizumi. Se está solitária chame aquela ave de penas arrepiadas para fazer companhia, aposto que ele adorará.

- É, não é má idéia, minha cara. – riu – Ele é uma graça de qualquer forma, pena que apenas o veja como diversão, bem que gostaria de me apaixonar por ele...

- Impossível, é incapaz de se apaixonar. – Wind bufou – Só ama a si mesma.

- Está enganada... – mirou o próprio reflexo no piso de vidro – Boa noite, Yumi. – afastou-se.

Sailor Wind a observou afastar-se com a mesma frieza no olhar que sempre carregava. Não demonstrava emoção alguma, talvez Mizumi estivesse certa, pensava, deveria ser uma máquina, todavia não se importava, se lhe tirassem a devoção à missão, nada mais restaria para motivá-la.

* * *

><p>- Príncipe, está tudo preparado, a nave já pode zarpar! – um velho homem dizia enquanto ajudava outros a desamarrarem as cordas de uma embarcação de luxo.<p>

- Até que enfim estou preparado para ir de encontro ao meu destino! – Um homem, de cabelos lisos e negros que tocavam os ombros, olhos profundamente azuis, protegido por uma armadura preta com detalhes em prateado, adornada por uma capa vinho escura, descia de um cavalo tão negro quanto o seu metal, e em passos pesados, aproximava-se. – Anos de treinamento e espera, disseram-me que depois de completar 18 anos, estaria apto a sair em busca daquilo o que me falta.

- Os reis aliados o esperam, assim como sua filha... – Um outro homem, trajado em tecidos nobres, de cabelos grisalhos lisos que atingiam as costas, aproximou-se – Não esqueça de ser cordial e entregar-lhes presentes, meu filho.

- É claro, meu pai, não se preocupe! – após um último abraço familiar, o aventureiro príncipe partiu, o seu navio encantado espalhava pelas águas pétalas vermelhas de rosa e exalava o perfume nas águas e quando alcançava o horizonte, como em uma cena de contos de fadas, abandonava o mar para navegar em meio às nuvens com destino ao espaço onde as estrelas que o guiariam brilhavam incessantemente em tons de azul e branco.

"Adeus, Sedna..." – Ele pensava, já saudoso.

* * *

><p>Com o passar das horas, a noite tornava-se mais fria e escura, o brilho das estrelas era pouco para aquecer aquele reino, era como um presságio de inverno, ao menos as nuvens não esconderiam as luzes celestiais, não naquela noite. Pareciam observar os sonhos de alguém...<p>

_Estava escuro naquele lugar revestido de paredes de um cristal negro que reluzia leves tons de roxo e verde dependendo do ângulo que eram vistos, mesmo o teto era coberto por aqueles cristais pontiagudos, assim como o piso. A princesa, ao olhar seu próprio reflexo naqueles "espelhos" negros, notou o belo vestido branco de gala que usava, a lua em sua testa brilhava mais dourada do que o normal, seus cabelos ondulados e volumosos estavam presos em odangos, como os de sua avó, passou a mão por eles perguntando-se quem os teria prendido daquele jeito, se ela nunca gostou de usá-los assim. _

_Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz serena, porém sombria, que vinha do canto daquele misterioso salão, de sua parte mais tenebrosamente escura. _

_- Princesa, até que enfim..._

_Virou o corpo para a direção que a voz parecia vir, estreitou seus grandes olhos azuis tentando enxergar melhor a quem pertencia a silhueta, e antes que o dono daquele timbre se mostrasse, conseguiu descobrir sua identidade graças à Lua negra e invertida que iluminava a sua testa._

_- Príncipe Diamante. – afirmou, ao proferir o nome um singelo arrepio percorreu pela pele._

_Em questão de segundos, ele já estava tão próximo a ponto de arrancar-lhe o fôlego. As mãos frias e pálidas seguravam-na pelos ombros, puxando-a de encontro à ele. Estática: foi como ficou. Os olhos pesaram ao fitar os lábios finos formando um quase sorriso perverso._

_Embora a imagem daquele homem devesse lhe causar pavor, a sensação de perigo não parecia um mal, seu coração acelerava, mas não de medo, eram palpitadas incontidas, quase selvagens, seu corpo esquentava por dentro e, consequentemente, por fora. _

_- Um beijo – ele disse, repousando uma das mãos sobre o delicado queixo dela – Um beijo de lealdade._

_Era o momento que sua ancestral o repeliria, afinal, seu coração pertencia a outro homem. Mas... e o dela? O que o coração de Crystal desejava? _

Ele_. Incessantemente, desesperadamente _ele_. Em cada batida incontida, cada puxada de ar com esforço, cada milímetro de seu corpo. Um único toque daquela boca na sua e seu corpo desfaleceria naqueles braços, tamanho era o inquieto e luxurioso anseio de beijá-lo..._

_Seus lábios encontraram-se, e tal como pensou, seu corpo pendeu como se fosse uma boneca sem domínio de suas atitides, as mãos a seguraram firmemente como se sugassem suas energias, e ainda assim não queria apartar-se daquele abraço fatal, correspondia-o com tamanha volúpia comparável a dele. Não notara, mas a partir do momento em que cedera a aquele beijo de morte, a tonalidade de seus cabelos começara a modificar. As madeixas tornavam-se douradas e menos espessas. Somente percebeu a metamorfose quando aquele ato insano e passional se findou. O homem a soltou, ainda cambaleante, deu-se de frente ao seu reflexo. Passou as mãos pelos fios, angustiada._

_-Essa não sou eu!_

_- Mas é claro que é. – ele disse, abraçando-a por trás e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço._

_- Não, meu cabelo não é assim! Eu não sou essa, eu sou Crystal! – o tom de voz aumentava na medida em que seu desespero tornava-se evidente._

_- Crystal? Não diga besteiras, querida. Você é a futura rainha Serena de Tóquio de Cristal, a minha Sailor Moon. Não vê? – tocou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a encarar seu reflexo._

_- Não... – balançou a cabeça negativa, puxou ar e coragem – Não! – gritou._

Sentou-se subitamente, ofegante. Seu corpo tremia, mas não pelo frio da noite, por motivos além do pesadelo, sentia um forte calor percorrendo todo o corpo por dentro, e leve dormência nas extremidades, mesmo assustada, a sensação não era ruim de todo. Passou o dedo indicador e médio pelos lábios, ainda molhados (talvez em consequência do desejo), como se pudesse sentir-se sendo beijada, e a sensação era deveras concreta. Respirou fundo, permitiu o corpo cair sobre o macio colchão real, um pouco ofegante, fitou o teto branco, com nuvens e anjos pintados em sua cúpula.

"Como queria ter estado no lugar de minha avó..." – prolongaria aquele pensamento se não fosse atormentada pela sua consciência que dizia ser ruim uma ideia daquela, era impuro sentir inveja, a futura guardiã do cristal de prata não poderia sentir algo do tipo.

Virou-se de bruços, afundou o rosto no travesseiro, envergonhada por, pela primeira vez em toda a vida, ter desejado ser realmente a sua avó, afinal, desde sempre prometera a si mesma jamais aceitar viver à sombra de alguém que já existiu, até o presente momento, sempre desejara nada além do que descobrir a própria identidade e simplesmente ser ela mesma.

"Será, então, que o primeiro traço de minha personalidade é ter me apaixonado por quem minha avó rejeitou?"

Ter se apaixonado... Acabara de admitir o fato, finalmente.

Estava delirando, ficando louca, só podia. Talvez não devesse ter lido aqueles páragrafos que narravam a paixão de Diamante por sua avó, mas agora estava feito, e ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

* * *

><p>- Princesa Ametista – um homem de cabelos ondulados e dourados que caiam por sobre os ombros de sua farda negra, revestida por uma armadura lapidada em uma pedra preciosa de tom um pouco mais escuro que seu cabelo, pôs-se em reverência – encontrou os homens os quais trouxe de volta a vida?<p>

A garota cujos fios de cabelo eram roxos bem claros, e olhos azuis esbranquiçados de pupilas turvas, estava sentada em um tatami de cor violeta, em um centro redondo daquele enorme salão revestido por cristais negros. Trajava um kimono tradicional branco, detalhado com alguns bordados em um tom mais escuro de roxo, e enfeitado com algumas pedras que lhe davam o nome. Uma aura azul a envolvia, mantinha-se em postura de meditação até ouvir a voz grave e imponente vinda da porta.

- Sei que estão perdidos naquele planeta cujos habitantes nós tanto desprezamos...

- E então? – Ele perguntou, fitando-a com seus olhos ambar.

- Em algum momento, retornarão para cá... O nosso grande soberano e seu irmão, para brindar-nos com uma nova chance de viver em um lugar digno, sem mais humilhações...

- Claro... – não disfarçara o tom pejorativo – Acha mesmo que aquele príncipe, que cometeu tantas gafes, é capaz de reger-nos?

- Topázio, sabe que minha saúde é fraca, não tenho descendentes... Sei que Príncipe Diamante pode ser auxiliado pelo seu sábio irmão, este trono é dele... E conhecendo os próprios erros, obviamente evitará cometê-los outra vez.

- ... Que seja. – O homem, que mais parecia um cavaleiro, balançou sua capa marrom e abandonou o cômodo.

Ametista conhecia bem a indignação de seu subordinado, assim como a sua vaidade e falta de responsabilidade, era egocêntrico e mesquinho demais para merecer o título de grande soberano. Fazer justiça, para a mulher de aparência pequena e infantil, divergia imensamente de criar caos e dor por prazer.

Fitou o circulo negro embaixo de seu tatami, tocou-o com o indicador, causando movimentos circulares nele semelhantes à água parada, quando tocada. Naqueles movimentos que tornavam-se espirais, um pequeno pingente, uma gota de cristal negro era refletida, não somente naquela imagem, mas em algum lugar na Terra, e também, numa terra distante de sonhos e ilusão.

- ... O que pode ser isso? – Um pégasus se perguntava, flutuando sobre um lago encantado, onde o mesmo cristal reluzia, junto à ele, um peixe, uma águia e um tigre pareciam fazer a mesma pergunta.

- Majestade, o que pretende fazer quanto a isso? – A águia que sobrevoava as águas límpidas, perguntou.

- ... Parece que Ilusão precisa de mim aqui. – Os olhos dourados do belo cavalo branco adquiriram um brilho de melancolia.

- Mas, majestade... E o baile que será daqui há alguns dias? – foi a vez do tigre se manifestar.

- Bem, é verdade... Ao menos até o baile, ficarei com minhas queridas esposa e filha, para a partida não ser tão dolorosa, e também para prepará-las. – suspirou – Esse mundo é minha responsabilidade, tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo, e protegê-lo...

- Nós podemos protegê-lo! – o peixe disse

- É claro, amigos, mas parece que nesse momento cabe a mim essa função, peço a vocês que cuidem de minha família quando eu estiver fora.

- Sim, majestade! – os três disseram juntos.

- Bem, por enquanto devemos retornar ao palácio, elas precisam de nós já que ainda serão treinadas.

Por fim, os quatro retomaram suas formas humanas e voltaram ao imenso palácio, o rei pediu sigilo aos seus súditos. Em passos calmos, foi ao quarto, sentou-se na enorme cama onde a sua esposa, como a imagem de uma bela divindade, dormia à vontade, espaçosa, acomodara-se bem no meio da cama, a camisola branca, à luz da lua trasparecia e assim expunha as formas maduras e delineadas daquele corpo o qual a ele pertencia toda noite. Os cabelos rosados, soltos, espalhavam-se como uma enorme cortina sobre os lençois brancos, ela respirava pesadamente. Helios passou a mão por aquele rosto delicado com sutileza, afastou a franja dos belos olhos, deitou-se ao lado daquela beldade com toda a calma do mundo, não queria acordá-la, não desejava que aquela bela imagem, aquele momento mágico fosse interrompido. Quem dera durasse para sempre...

"Minha Rini, mais do que nunca, precisará ser forte..."

Fitando aquele rosto que conhecera quando ainda era o de uma criança, sorriu.

" Não, não precisará. Você é forte, muito forte... Uma mulher incrível!"

Respirou fundo, acomodou-se na cama, em seguida, envolveu a sua rainha nos braços, enfim, adormeceu.

O dia seguinte seria longo, e árduo para todos naquele castelo, portanto a presença do rei ainda era necessária naquele palácio.

_Continua..._


	7. Sensações e revelações

Um seguidinho do outro! Adorei escrever esse! Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, espero que estejam gostando! Espero ansiosamente por reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será Por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 7 - Sensações e revelações.**

- Veja, Marine! Finalmente, as cerejeiras estão desabrochando! – Reiko, entusiasmada como sempre, apontava as árvores ao longe para a amiga loura, que estava ao seu lado na grande sacada revestida de cristal e mármore de um tom branco que quase brilhava.

- Evidente que sim, já que é primavera, sua tonta! – Marine riu, o gênio engraçado de sua amiga sempre a divertia – Bem que nossa princesa Crystal poderia já ter despertado para assistir o desabrochar de uma simples flor com as amigas...

- E também Hina! – Reiko riu.

- Hina? Esta já está bem acordada, não vê? – Marine apontou para o lado esquerdo do jardim, sentados em uma fonte de pedra com a imagem de rainha Serena talhada em pedra preciosa em seu centro estava a ruiva ao lado de Saphiro.

- Ora, veja só, quem diria? A mais tímida e quieta de todas nós já se arranjou, e com um rapaz muito bem apessoado! – Reiko se debruçou para ver com mais nitidez, até ser puxada pelo ombro.

- Deixe-a, ela não precisou se atirar nos braços do estrangeiro para conseguir alguma coisa. Por que não segue seu exemplo?

- Hina não tem rival. Acha que é fácil para mim, Marine? O homem por quem me interesso só quer saber de você! – A morena cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Aquele felino no cio é a quem se refere? – riu – Pois é todo seu! Eu preferiria me tornar freira a ter algo com um casa nova tão clichê!

- Ah, ao menos admita que ele é bem bonito! – os olhos púrpuras brilharam.

- Beleza é apenas uma capa, tire-a e procure a qualidade de seu interior. É como um belo embrulho de presente sem nada dentro – bufou –Bem, é bom nos vestirmos adequadamente, Sailor Saturno nos quer presentes no salão vazio da última ala do palácio.

Marine se foi, Reiko permaneceu mais um tempo na sacada a respirar o ar puro da manhã, sentia-se extremamente confortável em meio a tanta riqueza natural embelezando aquela arquitetura nobre toda lapidada em mármore, cristal e diversas outras pedras preciosas.

E lá em baixo, à fonte que até instantes atrás a morena expionara, a jovem tímida e ruiva acomodara-se ao lado do Black Moon com quem, ultimamente, dividira alguns momentos e canções.

- Estranho a princesa tê-lo olhado daquela forma, é certo que já haviamos ouvido falar de seu clã e planeta, mas nada de certo alarmante...

- Acredita que alguma experiência que a mãe dela viveu no passado possa tê-la afetado? – Olhando ao longe, ele perguntou enquanto refletia.

- Bem, tudo o que viveram foi há tanto tempo... O que sabemos é que quando Rainha Serena e nossa atual rainha usaram os poderes dos cristais prateados do futuro e presente, extinguiram definitivamente o Fantasma da Morte e seu poder maligno, consequentemente o cristal negro.

- Não. – ele afirmou com veemencia, ainda olhando para o nada.

- ... Como assim? – fitou-o, insegura.

- Certamente ele não está por aqui, mas sinto o seu poder... – Saphiro suspirou – mesmo que seja apenas um resquício, ele ainda existe. Lembro-me que o grande cristal negro veio conosco de Nemesis, mas não era o único, Hina... Em meu planeta, o que restou dele ainda deve existir.

- ... O que pensa que isso significa? – amedrontada, a menina apertou a saia do vestido por sobre os joelhos.

- Eu não sei. – fitou-a, de perfil para ele – Mas prometo que nada tenho a ver com isso – Cuidadosamente, repousou uma de suas mãos por sobre a dela – Acredita em mim, Hina? – seu timbre soou ligeiramente inseguro.

Hina, que até o presente mantinha o olhar baixo, ao ser tocada, lentamente ergueu o rosto, como sempre ruborizado, e fitou o jovem ao seu lado, cuja mão apertava levemente a sua. Ainda que fosse quase um sacrifício fitá-lo nos olhos, já que tudo nele a intimidava, não por transmitir hostilidade, mas por considerar sua beleza e quietude desconsertante, permaneceu a olhá-lo, talvez tentando buscar um traço que motivasse desconfiança, todavia só via por trás das duas safiras uma retida melancolia, traços de remorso e solidão, jamais maldade ou tênue sombra de vingança. Engoliu seco, tentando não ceder a outra crise de timidez. Embora trêmula, sua mão livre se pôs sobre a dele que segurava sua outra, passou-a por cima do pano macio da luva que ele usava, e já que era difícil falar sem entregar-se a gagueira, abriu um pequeno sorriso que pudesse transmitir algum conforto a Saphiro, jurava que não conseguiria expressar aquele pequeno gesto sem que seu coração explodisse.

- Você tem sido tão boa comigo ... – ele disse, surpreso pelo gesto tão afetuoso vindo de quem até o dia anterior fugia dele com frequencia – Obrigado, Hina, pela frequente companhia. – podia sentir o calor suave daquela mão delicada, mesmo que o tocasse por cima do pano de uma luva e era a primeira vez que experimentava tal sensação.

Calor... Carinho – sim, aquilo era carinho. Fechou rapidamente os olhos e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Hina, aproveitando que ele escondera justo o que mais a intimidava (os olhos), calmamente tirou a mão por sobre a dele, já que havia virado a outra de forma que se encontrassem de qualquer jeito, e enfim a que estava livre, ainda que por nervosismo ou pelo esforço de fazer algo que ia contra seu jeito recatado, trêmula aproximava-se do rosto dele. Ao encostar sutilmente as pontas dos dedos na pele das maçãs pálidas e frias, os belos orbes azuis abriram-se espantados.

- Desculpe-me, eu não devia! – com o rubor tomando conta de toda a sua face, preparar-se-ia para levantar, e mais uma vez, fugir e esconder-se.

- Por favor. – Saphiro falou baixo, segurando-a por aquela mão que quase o afagou – Fique comigo, Hina.

As esmeraldas cintilantes brilharam mais ainda ao arregalarem-se, suas mãos esquentaram assim como sua face. Como uma boneca, acatou aquele pedido e sentou-se, cambaleante, quase caindo dentro da água que estava por trás, mas por sorte o Black Moon a conteve, abraçando-a de lado, Hina acreditou que fosse desfalecer ao sentir aquele braço envolvê-la.

Como um cão pedinte, o jovem rapaz pegou a mesma mão que antes quase o tocara e a depositou no próprio rosto. Fitava a menina com ar de quem pedia para que ela não a tirasse dali.

- Quente... – sussurrou, fitando-a.

- O-o quê? – a voz soou doce e ao mesmo tempo tremida.

- É quente, isto deve ser o tal "calor humano", não é mesmo? É bom... – a forma como expressava aquela sensação, parecia um menino inexperiente e carente, era comovente.

Ligeiramente ofegante por conta do nervosismo, Hina respirou fundo, porém não conseguia conter a tremedeira. Seus pés imploravam para que se levantasse e fugisse, que se isolasse em um lugar calmo o qual aquela sensação não a assombraria. Suas mãos, em divergência, pediam para sentir aquela pele e acatar o tão puro desejo de Saphiro. Imaginava o quão triste deveria ser viver sem saber como era a sensação de sentir sequer um abraço, e acabava por se dar conta de que ela mesma não sabia direito. Seria bom sentir o calor do corpo de uma pessoa querida?

Permitiu que sua outra mão saísse do repouso do colo e encontrasse o outro lado da face do rapaz, em movimentos suaves deslizava pela pele que em reação ao toque aquecia, e as bochechas que durante anos viveram empalidecidas, rosaram.

- Queria ter conhecido essa sensação antes. – disse, fitando-a em ar de serenidade.

Hina sorriu, o rosto ainda enrusbecido, os olhos verdes preciosos tão ternos, uma beleza singular que fora ainda mais notada por Saphiro quando singelos raios do sol da manhã refletiram sobre ela, principalmente nos cabelos avermelhados que brilharam como chamas encandecentes.

- Fique assim. – pediu, olhando-a naquele ângulo tão perfeito, enquanto com alguns dedos obteve em mão um dos belos cachos da menina – Não fuja mais de mim.

Eram muitos sentimentos para quem nunca os confrontara, embora a situação fosse parecida para ambos, a jovem parecia saber lidar menos do que o rapaz. Sentia-se tão quente a ponto de pensar que tinha febre, e seu corpo era dominado por leves tremores, a voz sumira, a respiração quase. Céus, o que era aquela bomba relógio em seu peito? Era estranho demais para desejar que continuasse, era quase uma sensação de morte. Se continuasse daquele jeito...

- Sailor Saturno mandou que todas as jovens do palácio se reunissem no grande ginásio que fica atrás do palácio. – uma voz andrógena a trouxe de volta a vida real e amenizou ao menos um pouco aquele turbilhão de turvas emoções.

O casal direcionou olhares para o sujeito da interrupção, era Olho de Peixe, especialmente naquela manhã trajando roupas femininas, um belo vestido branco com decote em "v", cujo era preenchido visivelmente por falsos enchimentos, apesar da cintura ser naturalmente delicada. Saphiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar a piscadela do outro para si. Que diabos era aquilo?

Hina, de imediato, levantou-se ereta como um soldado. Só havia uma coisa que a deixava mais sem jeito do que toda aquela proximidade com Saphiro: alguém assistí-la. Mal sabia a jovem que de uma sacada, a amiga morena esteve observando de camarote. Mal se despediu do rapaz com quem estava, em passos largos, em mais uma fuga, afastou-se, dessa vez indo à um lugar por ordem. Olho de Peixe, aproveitando-se de que livrara-se do "obstáculo", sentou exatamente onde a menina estava e cruzou as pernas, em uma tentativa frustrada de jogar um charme feminino. Saphiro bufou, levantou-se bruscamente, incomodado com aquele assédio tão discarado, e tão brusca foi a sua forma de levantar, que o outro perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, inevitavelmente se enxarcando nas águas daquela fonte.

Enquanto o Black Moon, em passos largos se afastava, dois outros homens aproximavam-se a dar gargalhadas.

- Bem vindo ao clube! – o louro disse, em claro tom de triunfo e deboche.

- Seríamos então o trio dos fracassados? – o outro, dos cabelos rebeldes, completou.

- Ora seus... Ao invés de me amolarem, bem que poderiam me dar uma ajuda, não? – ergueu as mãos como quem pedisse para ser puxado para fora, e logo fora atendido.

* * *

><p>- Ai! – Hina se manifestou, ao sentir ser puxada pelo braço para trás de uma coluna no corredor em direção a ala a qual deveria ir. Quando virou o rosto para ver o responsável por aquele ato deparou-se com quem menos esperava – Princesa Crystal, mas o que é isso?<p>

- Hina, me diz... Quem é ele? – perguntou afoita.

- Ele quem? – a ruiva piscou os olhos confusos.

- Aquele que estava sentado ao seu lado na hora do jantar! Quem é? – levantou o tom de voz.

- Ah, bem... O nome dele é Saphiro, em um dia de chuva forte ele surgiu quando eu tocava piano... Parece que, por algum motivo desconhecido, acordou do sono eterno e voltou à vida...

- Ai Deus...- Crystal soltou o braço da amiga para por a mão sobre os lábios, imediatamente lembrou-se de tudo o que lera sobre a família Black Moon, e ao recordar de todas as descrições de cada membro do clã, não houve dúvida – É o irmão dele!

- Irmão de quem, princesa? – Hina arregalou os olhos, confusa.

Crystal olhou para cada lado que pôde, apenas quando notou que não havia quem as espionasse (pois naquela manhã, excepcionalmente, Wind estava no salão real) puxou Hina até um cômodo onde só as duas ficassem.

- Princesa, explique-me, o que há? – a ruiva ruborizava de nervosismo.

- Hina, senta... O que falarei não pode sair daqui, e só você saberá!

* * *

><p>- Aqui estão. – A rainha expôs sobre a mesa broches de diferentes cores, mas mesmo formato de coração. Eram quatro: um azul, um verde, um rosa e o último vermelho. Todos com emblemas de luas douradas em seu centro.<p>

- Serão entregues as respectivas donas. Mas quem é dona de qual? – Sailor Wind perguntou.

- O broche escolherá a sua dona, Wind. – o rei disse, aproximando-se da mesa.

- Como assim? – a guerreira indagou, fitando cada objeto.

- Cada broche depende de um respectivo cristal sagrado para que seu poder desperte. A guerreira que provar a sua vocação para dominar tal poder será aquela cujo corpo, em suas profundezas, guardar a pedra. – Rini começou a explicar – Nossas meninas já nasceram com essas pedras, elas se encontram seguras no coração de cada uma, todavia seus poderes até hoje mantiveram-se adormecidos.

- Nós todas, com excessão da princesa, nascemos das sementes estelares de outras guerreiras, não foi isso? – Wind perguntou.

- Sim, quando as guerreiras anteriores decidiram que era hora de alcançar o descanso eterno, antes de partir deixaram suas sementes estelares, que conosco ficaram guardadas... – o rei, dessa vez, narrou – Ao longo dos anos, essas sementes, por proteção, criaram envoltórios. Todas foram revestidas por diferentes pedras preciosas, as quais guardam seus poderes.

- Todas as meninas, assim como suas antecessoras, herdarão os mesmos poderes? – mais uma vez, a guerreira de cabelos prateados perguntou.

- Não necessariamente, Sailor Wind. No seu caso, por coincidência, herdou parte da personalidade e habilidade de sua antecessora, Sailor Urano, assim como Sailor Ocean de Sailor Netuno. Seus elementos continuam ar e água, porque o temperamento das duas permitiu que assim o fosse, na verdade, para ser mais exato, esses elementos as escolheram porque ambas tinham consigo o dom para dominá-los. – Helios tentou ser o mais prático que pôde.

- ... Apesar de nascidas das antigas guerreiras, vocês são diferentes. A guerreira que surgir da semente estelar de Sailor Jupiter não necessariamente herdará os poderes do trovão, assim como a de Vênus o poder do amor e da luz, vocês fazem parde de uma nova geração, o poder que cada uma dominar será aquele que a definirá. No treinamento que aplicaremos agora, nossas aprendizes encontrarão em si as respostas para que poder hão de ganhar. – Rini prosseguiu.

- E a princesa? – Wind fez sua última pergunta.

- Crystal, assim como eu e todas as rainhas antecessoras há de aprender a controlar o poder do cristal de prata, é a sua missão, e também, seu destino.

- Não há dúvidas de que conseguirá. Afinal, Crystal é uma descendente da família do reino lunar. – Helios disse.

- Bem, agora vamos ao mais importante, o treinamento deve começar... – Rini prolongou um suspiro – Querido. – fitou seu marido.

Helios assentiu, compreendendo o que sua esposa queria dizer. Em sua testa um brilho dourado surgiu, formando um chifre de unicórnio, imediatamente os broches sumiram de sobre a mesa, haviam sido enviados para um lugar paralelo. Sailor Wind observou não somente o desaparecimento dos broches mas também o do rei, sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

- O treinamento das garotas será em Ilusão, como o meu, não é majestade?

- Sim.

* * *

><p>No ginásio, onde já estavam Marine e Reiko, ambas trajando um uniforme semelhante ao de colegiais, com as golas e saias de marinheiro da cor lilás e o laço que adornava as blusas brancas da cor prateada, Sailor Saturno e Sailor Ocean com seus respectivos uniformes, um portal se abriu para o mundo de onde o rei viera há alguns anos.<p>

- Faltam Crystal e Hina, sempre atrasadas! – Sailor Saturno suspirou, passando uma das mãos pela nuca.

- Vou procurá-las antes que a rainha se aborreça! – Sailor Ocean piscou, em passos largos saiu em busca das atrasadas.

* * *

><p>- Crystal, está me dizendo que o irmão de Saphiro também regressou? O temido príncipe Diamante que quase destruiu o nosso reino há mais de não sei quantos séculos? – Hina deu um pulo para trás.<p>

-... E que morreu por dar a vida em troca da de minha vó, ele não era esse monstro narrado em livros, muito me admira não terem contado com tamanha ênfase o ato de nobreza dele como contam seus atos perversos! – a princesa disse, indgnada.

- Todas essas vezes que você fugiu, foi para encontrá-lo... Não é?

- Sim... – a princesa abriu um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos brilharam desapercebidos – Sim, Hina!

- Oh não... Não me diga que... – em passos cautelosos, a ruiva se aproximou da outra.

- Sim, Hina... Se ainda existe alguma dúvida, é como a poeira que no ar se dissipa... – Crystal pôs as mãos sobre o coração, como se a ele perguntasse e dele viesse a resposta.

- Está apaixonada por um espectro...

- E você também! – antes de ser julgada, fitou a outra, apontando-a – Ou pensa que não sei que anda para cima e para baixo com o irmão do príncipe?

- Ah, não! Não é nada disso que está pensando! É só que ele não tem ninguém, e eu ...

- Diga que não sente nada! Vamos, diga que a presença dele não a perturba, que seu coração não lhe prega peças, diga! – Crystal segurou Hina pelos ombros, falando com entusiasmo – Diga que os olhos dele não a fazem sentir como se o chão se abrisse, como se flutuasse, ou fosse cair! Diga que não desejaria que ele a aparasse em seus braços, e que sua voz não é como a canção tocada pelos anjos, diga se for capaz! – riu, por fim, identificando-se em cada palavra que dizia.

"Diga que não desejaria que ele a aparasse em seus braços" – Essa frase, em particular, resgatou na memória recente de Hina o momento em que ela quase caíra na água da fonte, mas Saphiro impediu. Sua face, imediatamente adquiriu um tom rosado, a pele em mais uma de muitas vezes esquentou como uma caldeira, à ponto de fazer a jovenzinha tocá-la com as duas mãos e curvar-se, para que os cabelos escondessem sua vergonha e nervosismo.

- Não vê, Hina? Estamos apaixonadas! Por acaso o seu querido parece um fantasma, um ser sem vida?

Hina se calou, fitou as mãos que há pouco experimentaram a maciez da pele de Saphiro, aquele rosto limpo e tão belo...

- Não, Saphiro parece tão vivo, e tão carente de ternura... –sussurrou.

- Então, dê ao seu Saphiro a ternura que ele precisa. – Crystal sorriu – E que esse seja o nosso segredo, por favor me ajude, Hina!

A ruiva ponderou, mas em muito pouco tempo rendeu-se à comoção. Afinal, se Saphiro não parecia ofertar perigo, Diamante talvez não fosse diferente.

- Princesa, se Saphiro pode viver pacificamente no palácio conosco, por que seu príncipe não poderia? Acho que deve conversar com sua mãe sobre isso.

- Sim, é verdade... Só que príncipe Diamante fez coisas que não sei se minha mãe realmente conseguiu perdoar ao longo dos anos... Sei que foi um grande trauma de infância para ela ter que abandonar o reino tão nova e viajar para o passado procurando ajuda... Ás vezes penso que ainda há marcas desse trauma em minha mãe até hoje, vejo o desconforto nela quando qualquer pessoa toca no assunto do ataque dos Black Moon, por isso, prefiro dar um tempo...

- Converse com ela, princesa. Tente fazê-la ver que o homem que ela temia, hoje, como você diz, já não oferece perigo.

- Definitivamente, Hina. Ele é tão pacato... – Crystal suspirou.

- Ahá, aí estão as duas desperdiçando uma manhã tão importante com fofoquinhas! – Sailor Ocean finalmente as alcançou – Vamos, só faltam vocês para o treino começar!

- Desculpe, Sailor Ocean! – as duas meninas, assustadas por quase terem sido pegas na conversa, disseram em coro.

A guerreira dos mares trouxe cada uma pelas mãos, como se fossem crianças a atravessar a rua. Em questão de alguns minutos, já que o corredor era extenso, chegaram à um ginásio lapidado em cristal do piso ao teto, as paredes eram tão bem lustradas que refletiam como espelhos todos os que ali estavam. Sailor Saturno apertava a foice já impaciente, mas se fosse para medir impaciência por impaciência, Marine levava a medalha. Reiko enrolava uma madeixa de seus cabelos negros nos dedos, entediada, enquanto Sailor Ocean dava-se por satisfeita de ter conseguido finalmente unir as quatro. Hina e Crystal repararam que no centro daquele salão espelhado, um portal fora aberto na parede central, do outro lado era possível ver um belo bosque adornado por árvores, cristais coloridos e águas límpidas, no centro dele, à espera de todas, um lindo alazão branco de chifre dourado na cabeça e asas fechadas. Crystal, ao fitá-lo nos olhos, abriu um sorriso e estreitou o olhar:

- Papai!

- Minhas futuras guerreiras, esse será o cenário de seu treinamento. Por favor, sigam até aqui. – Pégasus, em seu timbre sereno, disse.

As quatro meninas compreenderam a mensagem, e lado a lado foram de encontro a aquele pequeno paraíso que se extendia além daquela parede que mais parecia um espelho, assim que a última deu seu passo a dentro, o portal se fechou, as guerreiras que ficaram de fora permaneceram como estavam, de frente à parede, agora vendo apenas os próprios reflexos.

- Enfim, o dia chegou. – Sailor Saturno disse, só não se sabia se em tom de alegria ou pesar.

Passos eram emitidos pelo piso de cristal por onde passavam. Sailor Ocean virou o rosto e deparou-se com a rainha, Sailor Wind ao seu lado, e logo atrás o trio amazonas. Primeiro fitou a guerreira do vento, cujos olhos da cor da prata sequer a notaram, em seguida direcionou o olhar para o homem à esquerda, a ave que a rondara naquele dia perto do rio e que, de forma nada surpreendente, no exato momento a paquerava indiscarademente. Participou do jogo de sedução e lhe sorriu além de piscar, alimentando esperanças fantasiosas na cabeça do pobre. Tigre e Peixe não contiveram um pequeno riso.

* * *

><p>Diamante lera todos os livros que a jovem Crystal lhe trouxera, sugou cada palavra de cada página, e mesmo alguns momentos do enredo leu mais de uma vez, tudo para matar o tédio da solidão ou para compreender melhor cada indivíduo daquele planeta, ou talvez, simplesmente para compreendê-la.<p>

- Ela disse que voltará... – Refletiu em alta voz, a apoiar os braços sobre a janela daquele velho balcão.

Não somente disse que voltaria, pensou. Declarou também afeto por ele. Sorriu, lembrando-se daquele exato momento em que antes de partir, ela deu meia volta apenas para abraçá-lo e dizer "gosto de você".

Afinal, o que significaria aquelas pequenas coisas que viveram? Aquela brincadeira na relva, a ida à gruta dos pequenos arco-íris... Queria muito poder fazer tudo aquilo novamente, por mais tolo que parecesse. Queria ela ali, não importava o que fossem fazer.

"Crystal..." – Durante toda a noite e manhã, enquanto não lia, pensava nela, em cada sorriso, cada olhar, e em cada fio castanho de cabelo.

- Estou sentindo a sua falta. – concluiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, enquanto repousava a mão sobre o abdome que nem sequer doía mais.

_Continua..._


	8. Poderes que jazem no interior

Pois é, pessoal, aqui vai mais um! Está longo, talvez um pouco cansativo, gostaria que dissessem o que acham.  
>Feliz Páscoa!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será Por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 8 - Poderes que jazem no interior **

Um paraíso, uma utopia – era a única forma cabível de descrever aquele lindo bosque. As quatro andaram cautelosamente até o unicórnio alado, por breves instantes pensaram que seus pés afundariam naquela água a qual o animal legendário flutuava sobre, mas logo notaram que seus pés passavam por ela como se fosse um piso de vidro. Crystal olhou para os lados e reparou que alguns dos cristais que adornavam a generosa e bela natureza às vezes mudavam de forma, e outras as árvores, por segundos pareciam esmorecer até que retornavam ao belo colorido verde azulado. Não só ela, mas as outras também notaram que aquela paisagem, por mais bela que fosse, era instável.

- Como podem ver, essa terra é Ilusão, o meu reino natal. Foi aqui, neste bosque, que conheci a rainha, sua mãe, Crystal, e também onde trocamos nosso primeiro beijo...

As meninas sorriram ao imaginar o romance tão jovem de Rini, era como um conto de fadas. Quem não desejaria viver um? Mesmo Marine, sempre tão objetiva e aparentemente indiferente a assuntos sentimentais demonstrou discreto brilho em seus olhos azuis.

- Este é o lugar onde os sonhos de todas as pessoas são guardados e protegidos por mim e meus auxiliares, Olho de Tigre, Peixe e Águia. Não há cenário melhor para vocês, minhas garotas, descobrirem suas essências e, por conseguinte, seus reais poderes. Agora, preciso que cada uma de vocês feche os olhos e se concentre naquilo o que mais deseja, vamos meninas.

Todas fecharam lentamente os olhos e juntas respiraram fundo, com toda a intensidade que podiam pensaram em diversas coisas, até chegarem a aquelas que tocavam as profundezas do âmago. Helios as deixou, conforme os pensamentos iam se diluindo em cada uma delas, eram enviadas para lugares diferentes, para cenários criados por suas mentes.

A primeira a abrir os olhos foi Marine, por sua audição notar o som suave de águas em movimento. Olhou em volta e se deparou em um enorme ginásio de natação, cuja piscina, além de larga e ocupar maior parte do cômodo, era extremamente profunda. Passou a mão pelo corpo e sentiu o tecido elástico de um maiô esportivo, era azul marinho como o que ela costumava usar. Marine sempre gostou de nadar, sonhara em ser medalhista em natação desde a infância. Abriu um sorriso confiante, uniu as mãos em posição de mergulho, e sem pensar duas vezes atirou-se às águas da piscina cujo fundo não podia enxergar.

Reiko, por sua vez, quando já enxergava, encontrava-se em um lindo bosque, porém sabia que não era o mesmo que antes estava, já que o tom das folhas era um verde bem mais vivo e os troncos das árvores, assim como suas raízes, muito mais espessos, cipós caíam de cada galho e bailavam ao vento. Como uma ninfa, seu corpo era coberto apenas por camadas de folhas que a adornavam como um vestido, pequenas flores brancas enfeitavam seus cabelos negros. Em passos cautelosos, seguia uma trilha que a levava até uma grande macieira. Para sua surpresa, em frente a aquela enorme árvore que provavelmente seria milenar, havia tudo aquilo o que mais desejara para si... Homens, lindos, viris, ali, somente para ela, trajados de forma semelhante, apenas com folhas como as dela cobrindo-lhes o pudor.

- Estou no paraíso! – Irracional, correu de encontro à árvore e às beldades.

* * *

><p>Os olhos verdes e tímidos abriram-se lentamente, de início enxergavam todo o ambiente turvo, somente percebiam que as paredes eram revestidas por um veludo vinho nobre e talhadas em ouro. Holofotes quase a cegaram, assim como a forte luz emanada de um grande lustre de cristal pendurado por correntes douradas em uma cúpula de vidro. Ouvia aplausos incessantes, via rosas serem jogadas aos seus pés. Finalmente a ruiva notou que o cenário onde estava era um teatro. Ao seu lado havia um maravilhoso piano negro de cauda, lustrado em verniz. Um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto quando finalmente deu-se conta: Era o seu concerto, em um enorme e rico teatro, como sempre sonhara, suas músicas, suas emoções enfim entregues ao mundo, e no camarote, quem a aplaudia com mais afinco foi o que mais a surpreendeu.<p>

- Saphiro!

* * *

><p>Espelhos, milhares deles em um salão redondo, como aqueles de parques de diversão. A Princesa fitava cada um a olhar o próprio reflexo. Seus cabelos castanhos brilhavam em meio à escuridão da sala, não conseguia perceber qual o nexo daquilo. Trajava o vestido branco tradicional de sua família, usado por sua avó desde o Milênio de Prata. Seus pés descalços sentiram frio, para entender o porquê, Crystal baixou os olhos e se viu a pisar sobre um lago de água transparente. Notou que em seu fundo, algo negro brilhava em tons de roxo, parecia uma gota, um pequeno pingente.<p>

- Mas o que será isso? – abaixou-se e tocou aquela água com as duas mãos, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre ela.

- É ela. – uma voz feminina falou de supetão, assim como abria os olhos como se despertasse de uma visão.

Era Ametista, sentada em seu círculo de visões, através dele via, distante, Crystal e seu olhar curioso.

- Ela quem? Ela quem? – uma garota, de olhos púrpuras e cabelos azuis, cujos fios findavam-se abaixo das orelhas, deu um pulo.

- Como ela viu senhorita Ametista? Será possível? – outra, de traços exatamente iguais, apenas cor de cabelos e olhos diferentes (os fios vermelhos como o fogo e os olhos alaranjados como o pôr do sol) deu outro pulo, aproximando-se de Ametista em sincronia com sua dupla.

- _Aoi_ e _Akai_, venham já para cá. – a voz autoritária as fez dar meia volta e ir ao seu encontro. Era Topázio, o belo homem de cabelos e olhos dourados de outrora.

- Sim, mestre! – ambas, apesar de tratadas com rigidez, demonstravam enorme contentamento em ir para perto dele. Uma ficou de cada lado de seus ombros, protegidos por uma armadura talhada em ouro e topázio, a pedra que lhe dava o nome. Embora ríspido no tom, as abraçou e uniu-as a ele.

- Vejo a lua na testa dela, sem dúvida é a nova princesa. – a jovem de cabelos da cor de seu nome, ametista, disse, ao passar as mãos pelo círculo. – Parece que ela descobriu o pequeno caco de cristal que implantei nessa dimensão...

- O que espera, senhorita Ametista? – o homem indagou – Aproveite a chance para destruí-la! Não há forma melhor de iniciarmos a nossa vingança!

- Oh, Deus! Vão matá-la! – a jovem da cor azul pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, sensibilizada – Mestre, isso é maldade!

- Cale a boca, Aoi! – a outra, idêntica exceto pelas cores, lhe deu um cascudo – É bom que acabem logo com ela, será menos uma quando estivermos prontos para atacar a Terra!

- Irmãs Agatha, por favor, retirem-se, estão me desconcentrando – Ametista disse.

- Ouviram o que nossa princesa disse? Saiam. – Topázio desfez o abraço conjunto e as afastou de si.

Destrambelhadas, as duas garotas se afastaram e abandonaram o enorme salão real, uma resmungando para a outra. Topázio riu, divertindo-se com a rivalidade que as duas irmãs compartilhavam por ele.

- Deveria saber que não é certo brincar com os sentimentos dessas meninas, Topázio. – em tom sério, a jovem soberana disse – E também, devia lhes dar roupas um pouco mais decentes, aquelas saias curtas e espartilhos tão apertados...

- São minhas serviçais, senhorita – ele a interrompeu, arrogante – Gosto de vê-las nesses trajes, inspiram o pouco de humanidade que me restou de ancestrais.

- O lado luxurioso, você quer dizer. – Ametista o encarou.

- Que seja, não as forço a nada. Elas gostam disso.

- É por comportamento como esse que não desejei que herdasse o meu trono.

Não poderia vir nada após essa frase senão silêncio. Topázio quase rangeu os dentes, Ametista sabia que aquele era seu ponto fraco: a frustração de não ter sido o escolhido para governar Nemesis e Terra. Tenebroso era o desgosto de ter sido descartado a ponto de sua superior preferir ressuscitar um cadáver a nomeá-lo príncipe, eram esses os comentários que ele espalhava pelos corredores nobres do palácio negro.

O belo soldado de armadura dourada preferiu abandonar o cômodo e juntar-se as duas jovens que compunham seu harém, ficar ali na companhia da mulher que tanto odiava e que por vezes desejara matar para adquirir o poder acabaria resultando em algo grave e ele ainda poderia ser julgado por conta de atitudes impensadas.

Solitária em seu salão, Ametista recuperou a concentração necessária para rever a imagem refletida abaixo de si. Imediatamente, do outro lado daquelas águas, Crystal enxergou a silhueta da mulher pequenina de olhos turvos e cabelos lilases por trás do pequeno pedaço de pedra preciosa negra, ambas envoltas por uma aura sinistra. Desapercebida, permitiu que suas mãos afundassem naquela água até os pulsos, e quando deu-se conta, estava presa.

- Malditos sejam os terrestres! – ouviu o sussurro, e imediatamente foi puxada com violência em direção a aquela pedra negra, sem sequer haver tempo de gritar.

Em situação semelhante encontrava-se Marine, na piscina onde até pouco tempo nadava em paz, até que, da escuridão das águas fundas um tentáculo gigante enroscou-se em sua perna. A jovem loura debatia-se e, inutilmente com as duas mãos tentava soltar-se. Desespero maior era quando erguia o rosto e percebia o quão distante da superfície estava. Quanto mais para baixo era puxada, mais nítida era a imagem da criatura que a agarrara. Culta, já havia lido muitos livros na vida a ponto de poder afirmar o que aquilo era:

"Não é possível... um _Kraken_!" – arregalou os olhos ao ser sugada em direção a aquela enorme boca redonda cheia de dentes afiados.

* * *

><p>As mãos masculinas passavam por suas curvas, sobre as folhas que a vestiam, lábios macios a beijavam no rosto, pescoço, e ombros. Estavam todos ali por ela, como sempre desejara. Homens belos, fortes, perdidamente apaixonados por seu brilho e beleza. Proferiam palavras provocativas, românticas e servis, e enquanto mantinham esse ritual quase orgíaco, um deles aproximou-se de Reiko com uma maçã vermelha em mãos.<p>

- Pode ficar aqui para sempre, conosco, pode se tornar a deusa de nosso bosque. – o homem disse - Para isso, basta dar uma mordida em nossa fruta sagrada.

Quando a maçã foi entregue em suas mãos, os belos rapazes afastaram-se e ficaram a sua volta em círculo, na expectativa da decisiva mordida. Reiko olhou para os lados, fitou cada belo homem que a serviria por toda a eternidade e não demorou a convencer-se a dar uma generosa mordida na fruta, sonhando com tudo o que seria seu. Mal podia esperar ela, que ao engolir o suculento fragmento doce, aqueles belos pedaços de mau caminho mudariam de forma, tornar-se- iam répteis cujas peles úmidas por uma gosma asquerosa enrolar-se-iam em si, como correntes. As línguas partidas experimentariam o gosto de sua carne, e presas mencionariam cravá-la.

- Mas o que é isso? Onde estão os homens bonitos que estavam me cortejando? Soltem-me! – Reiko gritou, enquanto debatia-se.

* * *

><p>Hina tornara a sentar-se ao piano, para tocar seu último bis. Enquanto seus dedos corriam pelas teclas e ela fechava os olhos para sentir a música adentrar nas profundezas de sua alma, acabava por distrair-se e não notar um grave curto circuito na eletricidade do lustre. O som da música era alto demais para que ela percebesse os ruídos de lâmpadas estourando e começando a pegar fogo, assim como os barulhos ásperos de rachaduras no vidro da cúpula que sustentava o belo lustre de cristal, que por algum motivo misterioso veio a baixo, caindo por sobre as nobres cadeiras da platéia. Foi o som dos gritos em dueto a cristais se partindo que fizeram a ruiva abrir seus olhos verdes em espanto. O fogo se espalhara em uma velocidade absurda! Pessoas corriam em desespero para as saídas de emergência, Hina levantou-se do banco e ficou estática, talvez pelo choque. Fitou o camarote, entrou em desespero. Saphiro estava encurralado pelas chamas, assim como ela começava a ficar.<p>

- Não! – Gritou desesperada e moveu um dos braços em direção a ele.

"Meninas, concentrem-se!" – a voz do rei ecoou em todos os ouvidos, inclusive nos de Crystal que era sugada ao encontro da pedra negra e das mãos pálidas que desejavam arrancar-lhe a vida – "O poder de cada uma reside nas profundezas de suas almas, vocês são muito mais fortes do que imaginam e podem vencer qualquer desafio, desde que se permitam enxergar aquilo o que lhes dá a força, suas essências!"

Helios, já ao lado de Rini no salão, mentalizava as palavras de olhos fechados, o cristal dourado em seu chifre encarregava-se de transmitir a mensagem à todas as garotas que estavam do outro lado da parede. A rainha segurava sua mão, dessa forma, assim como ele, emanava a sua aura e a do cristal prateado, que flutuava por sobre sua outra mão e reluzia.

Crystal, que por pouco não se rendera, ao ouvir o som da voz de seu pai arregalou os olhos, era como um fio de esperança, ainda havia chances de se salvar.

"Minha força interior? Minha essência?" – Pensou, buscando dentro de si o que seria isso. Acreditava que a força provinha de tudo aquilo que a fazia feliz e plena. Partiu a pensar em sua família, amigos, reino, em tudo o que perderia se perdesse a vida naquela escuridão. E por último, inevitavelmente, relembrou dos últimos momentos que vivera, com o príncipe por quem se descobriu apaixonada. Imaginou o seu sorriso, e seu coração tremeu ao cogitar nunca mais poder vê-lo. – "Essa escuridão não pode me consumir, eu sou a princesa de Tóquio de Cristal!" – Cerrou os olhos fortemente, e nesse instante a lua em sua testa brilhou como nunca antes, espalhando seu brilho dourado por toda aquela água.

- Não pode ser! – Ametista exclamou quando aquela luz provocou uma pequena rachadura no cristal que introduzira naquele lago. – Conheço esse poder, muito ouvi falar sobre ele! – de olhos arregalados, viu uma aura, na verdade, uma silhueta familiar abraçar Crystal, como se a protegesse, aos poucos foi tornando-se nítida, embora ainda transparente. Longos cabelos dourados presos em odangos, corpo despido, enormes asas de penas brancas abraçando a princesa. – É Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>Marine quase perdia a consciência quando ouviu a voz do rei soar dentro de sua cabeça. Repreendeu-se por simplesmente pensar na idéia de desistir, entregar os pontos para o inimigo. Suas mãos que estavam estendidas para o alto, amolecidas, fecharam-se com tamanha força que os músculos dos dois braços enrijeceram.<p>

"Não posso morrer justo no lugar onde mais me sinto à vontade!" - abriu os olhos, embora seu corpo já estivesse a quase palmos de distância da boca da criatura, não temeu, encarou-a nos olhos como se a desafiasse. – "Essa piscina é pequena demais para nós dois!" – Apontou-lhe as mãos, sentindo em suas palmas pequenos redemoinhos de água se formarem.

"Isso mesmo, Marine!" – outra voz, dessa vez feminina, ecoou em sua mente – "Sempre soube que tínhamos algo em comum!"

A loura sorriu, era Sailor Ocean quem falava e com aquele incentivo, sentiu-se ainda mais segura. Uma força intensa a envolvia, algo que vinha de dentro de seu corpo e pelos poros era emanado, permitiu que aquele poder a dominasse e em pouco tempo toda a água da piscina já estava sob seu controle. Seus trajes mudaram em sincronia com as correntes de água que a protegiam, e de seu corpo uma pedra saía, uma água marinha, quando a fitou foi como se despertasse, como se descobrisse as respostas para todas as dúvidas que no momento poderia ter.

"Agora sei qual o meu poder!" – Esticou os dedos, quando estava prestes a ser engolida pela criatura, surpreendeu-a. De suas mãos um tufão de água se formou, e toda essa forte corrente ela despejou na enorme lula. A profunda piscina secou no mesmo instante já que toda a água que nela continha fora atirada no monstro, que por conseqüência da força com a qual foi atingido, se estilhaçou em mil pedaços que voaram para todos os lados. Em um salto acrobático, Marine, em traje azul de marinheira, ficou de pé sobre a borda da piscina. – Sou a guardiã das águas, Sailor Acqua! – sorriu confiante, de braços cruzados.

* * *

><p>Reiko conseguia se desvencilhar de algumas cobras e atirá-las longe, porém outras eram difíceis de desenroscar, e já a estavam apertando a ponto de ferir. Olhou ao redor, viu-se cercada apenas por árvores, grama, urubus e gaviões, que pareciam apenas esperar que seu corpo caísse morto sobre a terra para devorar seus restos. As palavras do rei a deixaram confusa, não conseguia pensar em algo que lhe fosse a essência além de sua tara por homens bonitos. Foi pensando em sua vida, já que a via definhar e acreditava que seria mesmo o seu fim, que percebeu o quão superficial e fútil costumava ser.<p>

"Minha força, que força eu tenho? Do que mais gosto além de me exibir para homens bonitos? Para que fui me meter nisso? Como não desconfiei?" – praguejava, enquanto chutava uma das cobras que tentava enrolar-se em seu corpo novamente.

Ao tentar correr ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra aqueles répteis nojentos, acabou por tropeçar em uma grande raiz de árvore. Cravou os dedos na terra úmida, o cheiro adocicado adentrou suas narinas e ela suspirou. Ao menos seu túmulo seria uma linda paisagem, não um deserto, pensou. Enquanto uma das cobras aproximava-se de seu pescoço com as presas à mostra ela imaginava as grandes árvores e suas folhas a balançar com o vento, os cipós bailando em sincronia, o som do vento soprando em seu ouvido.

- Como eu amo isso... – sussurrou, quase entregue. – Não me importaria de morrer e permitir meu corpo fazer parte dela. – pensava na natureza, a coisa que, antes da beleza dos homens mais admirava.

Foi assim que ela abriu os olhos púrpuras, dando-se conta. O que estava em sua essência? O que a fazia sentir-se bem e plena? Em um reflexo astuto, segurou a cobra pela cabeça e a encarou com firmeza, por pouco aquelas presas não cravaram em seu pescoço.

Levantou-se devagar, ainda segurando o animal com uma mão, os outros que lhe apertavam, iam desenroscando-se como se estivessem intimidados por aquela atitude e fugiam para entre os arbustos. A cobra que estava em sua mão conseguiu deslizar e libertar-se, diferente das outras, não fugiu, apenas tomou distância, subiu em uma pedra adiante.

Reiko ficou parada, esperando para ver o que o animal faria. Estreitou os olhos, percebendo que o corpo do bicho tomava formas diferentes e começava a crescer, adquirir braços e pernas e por fim tomava a altura de uma árvore, quase dois metros mais alto do que a garota, contudo, isso já não seria o suficiente para intimidá-la.

Reiko abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, era como se ouvisse uma sinfonia de sons da floresta em seus ouvidos que iriam guiá-la. Uma aura cálida a envolveu, sentia cipós transcorrendo seu corpo e conforme o faziam, as folhas que a cobriam tornavam-se um uniforme de marinheira com golas e saia da cor dos troncos das árvores ancestrais, e o laço era como o verde vivo das enormes folhas penduradas nos galhos. Ao abrir os olhos, viu uma pedra em tom esverdeado metálico sobrevoando à sua frente, uma pirita, a segurou com uma das mãos e a ergueu, justo no instante que o réptil monstruoso a atacaria com sua enorme mão de unhas putrefatas e afiadas. Como se a jóia enviasse uma mensagem a todos os seres e plantas do bosque, os gaviões partiram em direção à criatura mutante e lhe arrancaram os olhos, os cipós das árvores, como chicotes, açoitavam as costas da aberração e enrolavam-se em seus pulsos, canelas e pescoço, forçando-o a cair. As árvores, por comando de Reiko, ganharam vontade própria, suas raízes funcionavam como pés que ao encontro do ser, iam e o pisoteavam, até esmagar-lhe os ossos. Para dar um fim ao sofrimento da criatura, Reiko aproximou-se, um redemoinho de folhas protegia seu corpo de um possível ataque. Apontou uma mão de longe, aberta. Antes da execução, fitou-o nos olhos firmemente, e então, fechou os dedos cravando-os na palma, com este gesto a terra se abriu e tragou o corpo mucoso já desfalecido. Quando o combate sofrível findou, todas as árvores, pedras e seres do bosque, em conjunto, dissiparam em direção à Reiko suas energias, oferecendo-as à guerreira.

"Nós a encarregamos de nos proteger, Sailor Nature!"

* * *

><p>Por fim, Hina, que ao gesticular com o braço em direção à Saphiro quase para ser engolido pelo fogo, inconscientemente afastou as chamas para o lado oposto.<p>

"Como fiz isso?"- Fitou as próprias mãos, sentindo-as esquentar. Tamanho fora o medo de algo grave acontecer com o rapaz, que conseguira controlar o fogo somente com a força do pensamento! Ao mesmo tempo em que estava admirada, estava assustada.

O teto do teatro estava por desmoronar, a fumaça negra logo tornar-se-ia densa demais e respirar seria um enorme esforço. O corpo de Hina enrijeceu de medo e também, necessidade de proteger-se. Assim como suas mãos, seu coração parecia queimar a cada palpitada, logo seu corpo todo atingira uma temperatura elevada, o fogo já a contornava, mas parecia não conseguir tocar-lhe, apenas envolvê-la.

- O que é isso? – Olhou para os lados. Um pedaço do teto caiu ao seu lado assustando-lhe, fitou novamente o camarote, preocupada, não havia mais ninguém, era só ela e o fogo. Fitou a cúpula no teto, já sem nenhum vidro revestindo-a, parecia apenas uma enorme janela – Se ao menos o fogo pudesse sair por lá... – pensou em voz alta.

"Se consegui controlá-lo àquela hora, será que..." – pensou, colocando uma das mãos nos lábios. Lembrou-se do rei dizendo que seus reais poderes provinham da alma, e nesse momento, seu espírito parecia arder como se tivesse febre.

- Preciso tentar! – seu instinto de sobrevivência falara alto, para ser mais exato, gritara. A ruiva, como se em um balé, moveu primeiro um braço, afastando parte do fogo, depois o outro, levando a outra parte para o mesmo destino que a primeira, nessa dança, todo o seu corpo era envolvido por uma energia imensamente quente e acolhedora a ponto de fazer com que a menina se rendesse à ela. Hina fechou os olhos, enquanto girava o corpo sua roupa mudava de um vestido de gala para um traje de marinheira com golas e saia da cor vinho, laço vermelho quase alaranjado. Nesse impasse, todo o fogo espalhado ia unindo-se em um único turbilhão de chamas. A guerreira abaixou o corpo, quando o ergueu, de seu coração que ardia uma pedra saiu, uma ágata em brasa. Com o levantar do corpo, também o fez com os braços e mãos, jogando-os para o alto, e ao fazer esse movimento, o fogo em sincronia se foi pelo enorme vão da cúpula cujo vidro já havia se despedaçado. Todo o fogaréu se dissipou nos céus e foi apagado pelas nuvens que evaporaram em chuva.

Em meio a aplausos e mais flores jogadas aos seus pés, Hina ouviu vozes eufóricas clamando-a:

- Brava, Sailor Fire!

* * *

><p>Ametista foi lançada longe por aquela energia que parecia tentar purificá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era atirada, os braços que protegiam Crystal a puxavam para longe do pingente negro.<p>

Rini abriu os olhos subitamente, fitou sua mão que estava desatada a de Helios e assustou-se ao vê-la vazia.

A princesa uniu as mãos e quando as soltou, de dentro delas um cristal prateado surgiu.

- Não pode ser... – os olhos azuis arregalaram-se – É o cristal de prata! Mas... Como?

Mais uma rachadura surgiu no cristal negro que se encontrava no fundo do lago, o mundo de ilusão parecia todo iluminar-se pela aura da jóia em mãos da menina.

"Está vendo, princesa?" – uma voz doce chamou-lhe a atenção, falando ao seu ouvido – " Isso é apenas parte de seu poder"

Crystal virou o rosto e enxergou com detalhes quem lhe sussurrava, os olhos azuis tão ternos, o sorriso de um anjo.

-... Vovó!

"A sua força vem da pureza de seu coração, minha querida"

- Então, você que me protegeu? – enquanto dialogavam, seu corpo ia sendo trazido de volta à superfície.

"Não, você se protegeu." – Finalmente, estavam outra vez entre os espelhos, em alguns deles Crystal via o próprio reflexo, em outros via a imagem de Serena.

- Então é como dizem? Eu sou você em outra vida? – aproximava-se de um dos espelhos onde via a imagem da mulher que um dia fora uma grande rainha e tocava-a.

"Crystal, você possui um enorme coração, dele muitas coisas boas podem vir assim como grandes feitos... Tudo dependerá de suas escolhas"

- Eu sou você? – a voz tremida insistiu na pergunta.

As mãos de Serena saíram de dentro do espelho e tocaram o rosto da jovem princesa, afagando-o.

"Eu faço parte de você, e você faz parte de mim" – após a frase e um sorriso, a imagem da mulher, aos poucos se desvaneceu, os olhos de Crystal pesaram como se um sono muito forte a abatesse e em cerca de instantes todas as imagens que enxergava tornaram-se em um enorme vazio branco.

* * *

><p>- Princesa, princesa! – ouvia as vozes de longe, abriu os olhos devagar e viu todas as amigas à sua volta, vestindo uniformes de diferentes cores, assim como ela. Sentou-se devagar e apalpou o próprio corpo, notando que vestia uniforme semelhante ao de sua mãe quando era Sailor, de golas e saia cor de rosa, laço vermelho, e um broche rosado sobre o laço.<p>

- Minha filha! – Rini se aproximou orgulhosa – É com muito prazer que a vejo tornar-se na Sailor cujo elemento é o mais belo...

- O amor. – disse Helios – Você é a nossa Sailor Love! – sorriu e ajoelhou-se, junto da esposa, um de cada lado da menina, e a abraçaram.

Todas as outras, Sailor Acqua, Nature e Fire, ficaram a fitar os broches que haviam recebido também. Quando cada uma regressou ao salão de cristal, os artefatos surgiram nos laços de suas roupas, e dentro deles as respectivas pedras foram guardadas. Marine ficou com o azul, Reiko com o verde e Hina com o vermelho.

Sailor Ocean aproximou-se de Marine e tocou-lhe o ombro, satisfeita. Ambas sorriram como se fossem mestra e discípula.

Sailor Saturno e Sailor Wind entreolharam-se, sabiam o que significava aquele treinamento mais do que ninguém, em dueto oravam para que as garotas não tivessem tão cedo que enfrentar uma batalha real, mas se tivessem, ao menos já estariam preparadas.

* * *

><p>- Senhorita Ametista, o que houve? - uma mulher de cabelos verdes escuros, mas em um tom bem vivo, presos em rabo de cavalo alto, olhos cor de mel, vestida em uma armadura negra, dourada e verde, como a de uma amazona, a aparava nos braços.<p>

- Jade, quase fomos descobertos... – a jovem dizia, enfraquecida.

- A senhorita não devia expor-se tanto, sabe que não tem boa saúde – a mulher de porte atlético falava, enquanto ajudava a outra a levantar-se.

- Sabe que não tenho escolha e nem muito tempo, por isso precisamos que o príncipe retorne e governe Nemesis novamente, ele e seu irmão saberão nos guiar, e também vingar-se do povo da Terra!

- Senhorita, perdoe a intromissão, mas penso que príncipe Diamante não mais tem esse desejo, ou esqueceu-se como ele veio a morrer? – outra mulher, mais delicada, de lisos cabelos cor de rosa presos em um coque baixo de lado, olhos da cor do cabelo de Ametista, trajando roupas similares a de bailarinas também cor de rosa com branco, aproximou-se – Nosso antigo príncipe, no fundo, só queria viver junto aos terrestres.

- Ele há de mudar de idéia quando vir como se porta a nova rainha de Tóquio de Cristal! – Jade a interrompeu – Rainha Serena fez por merecer que perdoássemos os terrestres, mas sua filha é totalmente o contrário, nos tratou como se fossemos uma praga que deve ser afastada!

- Jade tem razão, Quartzy. – Ametista recompunha-se – Rainha Serena salvou nosso planeta do Fantasma da Morte, todavia sua filha nos impediu de ao menos visitar a Terra periodicamente, por plena falta de confiança e rancor. Foi a Rainha Rini que reacendeu a nossa sede de vingança!

Quartzy calou-se, há muito suas tentativas de convencer Ametista iam se tornando escassas.

"Príncipe Diamante, espero que não consinta com um novo banho de sangue" – orou mentalmente.

Enquanto isso, o príncipe tão popular na boca das três mulheres andava em meio a alta relva, aspirando o aroma árcade do reino, à espera de uma nova visita da princesa que Ametista tentara matar.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora<strong>

Pessoal, esse capítulo já estava pronto faz tempo, me dá até vergonha de postá-lo só agora! Confesso que esse me deu um trabalho do cão, e foi até meio chato de escrever...

**Rubens:** É claro, uma viciada em escrever cenas de romance não aguenta fazer um capítulo com mais "ação", fica roendo as unhas para voltar às cenas de casaizinhos felizes.

**Lulu:** E mesmo não aparecendo nessa fic, ele vem me infernizar! É verdade, o meu forte é o "água com açúcar", o "dramalhão" e meu problema com cenas de ação, muitas vezes, é a falta de paciência para escrevê-las já que quero passar logo para as cenas de romance, no entanto faço o melhor que posso!

Gente, eu sei, as cenas da Hina nesse capítulo ficaram completamente "O Fantasma da Ópera", mas não resisti, achei que tinha tudo a ver com ela! Gostaram?

Me deu um trabalhinho, mais para frente dará muito mais, espero que esteja agradando. Já tenho mais capítulos prontos, estou ansiosa para postá-los, um ou outro estão mais "quentes"...

**Saphiro:** Indecente.

**Lulu:** Sem Spoilers! Tentarei postar ainda amanhã ou por agora! A propósito, devem ter percebido que alguns termos (três) estavam em _itálico_ nesse capítulo, certo? _Aoi_ e _Akai_ significam, respectivamente, azul e vermelho. Fiz assim para condizer com as cores de cada personagem. Repararam que foram chamadas também de irmãs Agatha? Ágata é uma pedra que existe em diversas cores, escolhi azul e vermelho para as personagens. Gostaram? É tradição que membros do clã Black Moon possuam nomes de pedras. Procurem no site DeviantArt "CrystalTsukino", é meu perfil. Na galeria de Sailor Moon tem uma ilustração de Ametista, Aoi, Topázio e Akai.

E por último, _Kraken_ é uma criatura mitológica, uma lula gigante que tragava as caravelas para o fundo do oceano, quem já assistiu Piratas do Caribe II sabe bem o que é, aquela maldita criatura que engoliu o maravilhoso Jack Sparrow por culpa daquela oxigenada anoréxica... Enfim, é isso aí! Espero que estejam gostando, estou ansiosa por comentários! Beijos.


	9. Saudades do príncipe

******AVISO:** Cenas "quentes" nesse capítulo.

Não disse que postaria pelo menos dois? Aqui estão!  
>Esse me deu um enorme prazer de postar, estou muito ansiosa para saber o que acharão! Mal posso esperar para que leiam o desfecho!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será Por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 9 – Saudades do príncipe.**

Crystal saiu do enorme salão com suas amigas, enfim. Vinham comentando como foi a experiência de cada uma, a princesa sentia-se desconfortável para falar da sua, até porque não lembrava de boa parte, como por exemplo do rosto de Ametista, o único momento que recordava nitidamente, e que não lhe saía dos pensamentos, era sua avó atrás do espelho, tocando o seu rosto e dizendo: "Eu faço parte de você, e você faz parte de mim".

Pensativa, vinha caminhando com as outras. Passavam pelo jardim, onde Saphiro estava, encostado em uma árvore. O Black Moon, que até o momento divagava sobre a vida passada, seu clã, planeta e último dia de vida, cessou as memórias melancólicas ao avistar Hina, vestida como uma heroína. A menina notou que ele a fitava com os olhos arregalados, não só ela, mas as outras três, inclusive Crystal que também abandonara os devaneios. O rosto da ruiva imediatamente corou, como de costume, por lembrar-se da última vez em que esteve com o rapaz, e também, pelo comprimento da saia que vestia.

Em um impulso desajeitado, ela segurou as barras da saia por trás, tentando alongá-la, e saiu correndo como uma criança em pânico, deixando rastros de fumaça. As amigas que ficaram, principalmente Reiko, não contiveram gargalhadas extrovertidas, enquanto Saphiro sorria mais discreto.

- Essa Hina... – o rapaz suspirou, tornando a encostar as costas no tronco.

Uma hora se passou, os habitantes do palácio retomaram seus afazeres diários. Fizeram a refeição todos unidos, depois disso as jovens do palácio foram para as aulas com Sailor Saturno, Wind e Ocean. Estudavam não só os conteúdos de ensino médio como as garotas normais em colégios, mas práticas em artes, culinária, etiqueta... É claro, Crystal, como sempre desastrada e distraída, ia mal às aulas de ciências exatas, todos os bolos que tentava fazer nas de culinária murchavam, suas pinturas em artes pareciam desenhos infantis, e nesses últimos dias conseguira adquirir uma piora visível.

- Princesa, aonde pensa que vai chegar com essa conta? – Sailor Wind analisou um problema de matemática que Crystal "resolvera" – Pode ir à lua, mas não ao resultado com isso. Faça de novo!

* * *

><p>- E então, como se conjuga o verbo <em>to bring<em> no passado? Princesa, está me escutando? – Sailor Saturno dava uma batida na carteira de vidro onde Crystal estava sentada, olhando para o nada, e esbanjando um sorriso bobo.

* * *

><p>- Princesa! – Sailor Ocean fez Hina parar de tocar o piano do salão de música do palácio e ela mesma bateu forte em duas notas dissonantes para chamar a atenção – Quantas vezes terei que lembrá-la a hora que sua voz entra na música? Se quer impressionar seus pais no baile, leve isso mais a sério!<p>

Foi assim por toda a manhã e início de tarde, enquanto as aulas perduraram. Era "princesa" para cá e para lá, todos lhe chamando a atenção, e não era para menos. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada que não fosse sobre a saudade que estava sentindo do príncipe que há mais de um dia não via. Tudo a fazia lembrar dos cabelos claros, olhos púrpuras, capa escura, roupas brancas, voz serena. O brilho em seu olhar era claro, todas as suas tutoras e amigas comentavam.

- Reiko, notou como Crystal está esquisita? – Marine falava, com a mão sobre o queixo, como se quisesse desvendar um enigma.

- Aquela luz nos olhos dela, não sei não... – a morena sorria – Para mim, isso é paixão.

- Mas por quem? – a loura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – Será que é pelo tal Saphiro o qual ela encarou esquisito naquele dia?

- Não! – Hina, que estava quieta até pouco tempo, como sempre, falou subitamente, e em seguida corou – Quer dizer...

- Opa! – Reiko começou a rir – Acho que errou de pessoa, Marine! Por esse aí já tem outro alguém interessado... - mirou os olhos travessos na ruiva.

- Não é isso! É que, bem, não... Ah, com licença! – Hina levantou-se, e saiu apressada do cômodo onde as três estavam reunidas.

Na correria, sentindo que o rosto iria pegar fogo pelo comentário malicioso de Reiko, esbarrou com tamanha força em alguém que doeu o ombro.

- Você está bem? – maravilha, o cerco havia se formado. Era ele, o comentado na conversa. A jovenzinha arregalou os olhos e em seguida cobriu o rosto. – Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Saphiro perguntou, calmo.

- E-eu... – fitou o chão, ainda alterada, mas menos histérica.

- Não quer me fazer um pouco de companhia? – o rapaz sorriu – Vamos ao jardim...

Hina não negou, nem era capaz. Bastou vê-lo sorrir para sentir-se totalmente desarmada, todavia não o encarou momento algum, não conseguia, não após o que aconteceu à fonte, não parava de pensar em suas mãos tocando a face de Saphiro, e também do jeito como ele a tratara, como falara. Perguntava-se se em algum momento seu coração aceleraria a ponto de parar subitamente e seu corpo cair duro ao chão.

* * *

><p>Mizumi suspirou, sentou-se em um enorme sofá revestido em veludo azul claro, após momentos estressantes tentando fazer Crystal entender como tinha de interpretar a música, em que tom havia de cantar e o momento de entrada, finalmente relaxava. Fechou os olhos, amoleceu o corpo, suspendeu o rosto a sentir o vento entrar pela enorme janela. Ficou assim até sentir um ar quente tocar-lhe a face, diferente da outra brisa. Abriu os olhos e viu, primeiramente turvo, os olhos faiscantes da ave de rapina.<p>

Ele estava de pé, do outro lado do sofá, com as mãos apoiadas em sua cabeceira dourada, com a face inclinada para baixo, próxima a da guerreira, esbanjando um sorriso galante. A bela guerreira dos mares não estava tão diferente do encontro no lago, seu corpo era coberto por um roupão de fina seda que delineava todas as suas curvas. Há pouco saíra do banho, seu perfume de jasmim e brisa marinha exalava forte como um entorpecente a adentrar as narinas do homem.

- O que faz em meus aposentos, Olho de Águia? – perguntou suave, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso. Não saiu da posição em que estava no sofá, continuou lá propositalmente, talvez para provocá-lo mais do que já fazia.

- Senti a sua falta... – ele disse, por fim deu a volta no sofá, ficando de frente para ela, e numa atitude ousada, ajoelhou-se diante Mizumi e repousou uma mão sobre sua coxa, descoberta pelo roupão. – E também de seus encantos de sereia – sorriu, malicioso.

Mizumi apenas o observou tocá-la, passou os olhos pela mão dele e depois fitou-o outra vez, nem um pouco intimidada com aquela atitude, na verdade divertia-se como se estivesse em um jogo.

- É mesmo? Então porque não senta ao meu lado? – passou a mão no assento do sofá, bem ao seu lado. – Estava mesmo me sentindo sozinha.

Olhou desacreditado e ao mesmo tempo com satisfação. Ela parecia corresponder ao seu cortejo, imaginava como ficaria Olho de Tigre ao saber que ele obtivera êxito. Não fez cerimônia, sentou-se ao lado da mulher e, nada discreto, passou o braço por trás dela no sofá, tocando seu ombro em um semi-abraço.

"Tolinho"- Ela pensou, deixando escapar um breve riso que o confundiu.

- A sua beleza me estonteia, Sailor Ocean... – disse, tentando não demonstrar falta de jeito. Passou uma das mãos pelo próprio cabelo e os jogou para trás, galante.

A mulher colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios, em seguida libertou uma gargalhada.

- Do que ri? – Águia perguntou, meio irritado.

- Você é uma graça, passarinho! – passou uma de suas mãos pelo queixo dele, afagando-o como se acariciasse um animal de estimação. Em seguida levantou-se do sofá, esticando os braços para cima.

O integrante do trio amazonas ficou completamente desorientado. Seu rosto corou imediatamente, duas gotas de suor escorreram por sua testa por timidez, nervosismo e também irritação. Levantou-se subitamente, pronto para falar alguma grosseria pelo modo como fora tratado, mas ao olhá-la com mais atenção e notar a transparência da seda que a cobria ao ser refletida à luz do sol, ficou totalmente desconsertado, podia ver quase claramente o corpo desnudo, com detalhes, de costas para ele.

- Quer que eu lhe mostre como realmente cativar uma mulher como eu, passarinho? – virou o rosto e fitou-o com o canto do olho, seu timbre soara quase grave, e o semblante brincalhão mudou para sério, desafiador.

- ... Por que não? – Águia tentou parecer natural, mas o sorriso torto o entregava, assim como o suor que acabava por iluminar sua pele.

Mizumi, em silêncio e calmamente, girou o corpo de frente para ele. Os olhos dela eram como os da Medusa ele pensava, pareciam desejar transformá-lo em pedra de tão diretos, sedutores e desacanhados que eram. Em passos lentos ela foi se aproximando, e ele, como um moleque assustado, ia andando para trás e engolia a seco. O sorriso dela se fechou por completo, passou pelo lado dele ainda encarando-o, foi até a porta enorme do quarto e lentamente a fechou, Águia, ainda de costas, ouviu o som da tranca.

"Isso é sério?" – abriu um sorriso malicioso, embora o coração batesse como uma bomba. Virou o rosto para a sua Sailor Ocean e a viu gesticular com o dedo indicador para que fosse até ela. Emitiu uma baixa risada e foi ao seu destino, também em silêncio, e quando ia abrir a boca para talvez esbanjar mais uma cantada, ela o cortou.

- Nada de palavras, aja.

- Como assim? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Foi Mizumi dessa vez quem riu, breve e em ameno tom, em seguida o pegou pela gola da farda dada de presente pelo rei, e com a força que tinha o atirou contra a porta, encurralando-o. Antes que pudesse sequer protestar, foi completamente dominado por um súbito beijo que arrancou-lhe o fôlego. Sequer conseguira fechar os olhos de imediato ou retribuir, ficou como uma estátua encostada à porta, com os braços duros sem saber como reagir, mas logo esse estado de timidez se foi, e rendido ao instinto que o tornava homem ele a envolveu nos braços, atando os corpos, sua língua desesperada dominou a dela em um ritmo frenético. Podia jurar que os grunhidos que ela emitia dentro à aquele ato insano eram risos. E daí? Assim, ele a apertava ainda mais pela cintura e acabava por induzir a faixa do roupão a afrouxar. Mizumi não parecia se importar, uma vez que o abraçava com uma das pernas, dando à outra mão de Águia acesso à sua coxa outra vez, em resposta a provocação ele a apertou, chegando a deixá-la marcada e ia subindo em direção a uma bochecha de suas nádegas. Quando o pobre protetor de Ilusão já estava quase para enlouquecer e rasgar-lhe a roupa, a jovem de longos cabelos verde-água, discretamente destrancou a porta e a empurrou, ao mesmo em tempo que ela se abriu, o corpo de Olho de Águia foi para trás e quase se desequilibrou.

- Assim... – Ela respondeu a pergunta que até ele esqueceu que fizera. Aquele sorriso natural nos lábios rosados e umedecidos o confundiam, mais uma vez não sabia decifrá-la. - Bem... – Ela suspirou ao passar a língua pelo lábio inferior – Isso foi bom, não acha? – Águia abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, ainda atônito – Outra hora fazemos de novo, até mais, passarinho! – Mizumi deu um bocejo e fechou a porta.

- Espere! – o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a raciocinar. Tentou girar a maçaneta e percebeu que rápida como uma onda, ela havia se trancado. Deu um murro na porta, frustrado pelo ato ter sido interrompido justo quando estava tão bom – Você me paga, Sailor Ocean! – gritou.

Ela, do outro lado, encostada na mesma porta que ele socara, riu baixinho, cobriu a boca com as duas mãos para ter certeza de que ele não ouviria.

- Se divertiram? – Uma voz feminina, porém grave, soou pelas costas de Águia, quando virou para ver quem era, deparou-se com Sailor Wind.

- Não é da sua conta! – saiu em passos rápidos, atormentado por sensações difusas entre prazer, vergonha e insatisfação.

* * *

><p>Rini estava de pé ao lado da enorme janela do salão real, tocava a mão no vidro. De onde estava, enxergava Crystal balançando-se no balanço da árvore que ela também ficava quando criança, ao longe no jardim. Os olhos vermelhos reflexivos atentavam-se a expressão distante de sua filha.<p>

"Está tão estranha ultimamente..." – pensava, preocupada. – "Não estou gostando disso..."

- Querida? – a voz, unida aos braços que a envolveram pelas costas, chamaram sua atenção.

- Helios... – passou as mãos pelos braços dele, enquanto sentia o queixo de seu amado apoiar-se em seu ombro, e os lábios depositarem um beijo em seu pescoço. – Vê como Crystal está? Isolada das outras, mais distraída do que o normal... Meu coração está tão apertado! – virou-se de frente para o marido e o abraçou, recostou a cabeça em seu peito como se pedisse colo.

Olhando-a daquele jeito, era como se tivesse um dejavu de anos atrás, quando sua esposa era apenas uma menina. Inevitavelmente, lembrava-se do abraço que ela lhe dera no dia que tiveram de se despedir. Abriu um sorriso melancólico, pensando em como daria a notícia para a sua rainha de que teria que voltar para Ilusão, precisava estudar o que acontecia em seu mundo já que seus subordinados, sem o cristal dourado, não davam conta.

Que pecado, justo em um momento em que ela estava tão vulnerável, dilacerava o coração de Helios a ponto de querer adiar o máximo que pudesse a notícia.

- Sinto-me inválida em relação à Crystal. – disse, entristecida – Somos mãe e filha, deveríamos ser mais amigas! Ela não me conta nada sobre sua vida, e provavelmente me vê como uma carrasca! Sou tão dura assim, querido? – fitou o marido.

- Inválida? Não diga isso, Rini! – passou a mão pelo rosto dela – Talvez você tenha que ser um pouco mais doce com Crystal, ela tem um temperamento muito semelhante ao de sua mãe. Tenho certeza de que, se for um pouco mais compreensiva e acolhedora, Crystal confiará muito mais em você.

- Tem razão, Crystal e minha mãe são tão parecidas... É isso o que me faz ter certeza de que a alma das duas é a mesma... – abriu um pequeno sorriso .

- Falando nisso, recebi notícias do príncipe que tanto esperamos. Chegará por volta de dez dias, pois antes vai resolver algumas coisas. – afagou os cabelos dela.

- Verdade? – o tom de voz de Rini soou mais alegre – Enfim, uma boa notícia! Certamente, Crystal e ele hão de se apaixonar assim que cruzarem olhares – deu um risinho – Será um sonho realizado, Helios!

- Sim, querida...

O sorriso de Rini expandiu-se, após um suspiro aliviado, ela envolveu a nuca do rei com os dois braços.

- Sinto-me melhor com a notícia, querido. Muito obrigada, você me faz tão bem...

Helios sorriu um pouco sem jeito, aquele olhar de Rini era irresistível, assim como seu sorriso. Mais uma vez, adiou as más notícias que guardava para não estragar tão belo semblante de sua esposa. Abraçou-a pela cintura, lentamente aproximou o rosto ao dela, e para deixá-la ainda mais alegre e afastar pensamentos tristes, brindou-a com um beijo suave, carinhoso, o qual foi prolongado e aprofundado por ela.

* * *

><p>- Sabe, você estava bonita como Sailor... – Saphiro comentou, enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Hina por um caminho entre vastos campos de flores coloridas, fitava cada uma admirando-a.<p>

Hina corou completamente, fitou o caminho de pedrinhas e não disse nada, sequer conseguiu agradecer, uniu as mãos, apertando a saia do uniforme de estudos ( o mesmo que Reiko e Marine usavam antes de ir para o treinamento). Saphiro olhou-a de lado, notou que a desconsertara outra vez e por isso, resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Esse lugar é realmente belo... Principalmente as flores. – parou diante de uma azul que encontrou e ajoelhou-se diante a ela.

A jovenzinha parou também, mas permaneceu de pé. Olhava o jovem Black Moon curiosa, e percebia em seu semblante um traço de tristeza, assim como em seu gesto de tocar as pétalas da flor com cuidado.

- ...O que você tem? – aproximou-se um pouco mais, quase lhe tocou o ombro, mas recolheu a mão.

- Quando éramos crianças, eu e meu irmão encontramos uma parecida com essa em nosso planeta uma vez... O solo de Nemesis é árido demais para crescer alguma planta, é quase um milagre encontrar flores por lá. Naquela época, éramos tão unidos... – abriu um pequeno sorriso – Soube que meu irmão deu a vida para salvar a de Sailor Moon, ele realmente a amava. – suspirou, como se por um momento contivesse resquício de emoção, ou mesmo cativasse uma lágrima solitária.

-... Sente muita falta dele, não é? – tomou coragem, encarou a timidez e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, fitando a flor.

- Ele era a única pessoa que eu tinha. – os olhos de safiras preciosas adquiriam certo brilho por estarem umedecidos.

O coração de Hina apertou, Crystal contara a ela sobre príncipe Diamante. Era uma judiação esconder de Saphiro que justo o único parente que tinha também estava vivo, todavia a princesa pedira segredo. Até perceber, por baixo dos fios azulados da franja de Saphiro uma fina lágrima cair, se continha para não contar, mas aquela pequena gota não a deixaria resistir.

- Saphiro? – ficou tão comovida, que ela mesma sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Eu sinto muito. – enxugou os olhos, agora era ele quem estava envergonhado – Acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. – ia levantar-se, mas sentiu algo impedi-lo e surpreendeu-se. Hina enfrentara as conturbações de seu temperamento, e o abraçara de lado, encaixando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Fitou-a de lado, notava-a de olhos cerrados e bochechas rosadas, trêmula, talvez na dúvida se depois daquele abraço sairia correndo.

- Me desculpe princesa, me desculpe! – Ouvia-a sussurrar.

- O que está dizendo, Hina? Está pedindo desculpas para a princesa por quê? – virou-se de frente para ela, apartando o abraço.

- Porque revelarei um segredo! – baixou a cabeça e uniu as mãos aos joelhos, respirou fundo, buscando forças.

- Segredo, que segredo? – ergueu o rosto da menina com as mãos, forçando-a a olhá-lo – Do que está falando, Hina?

- Seu irmão está vivo! – pela primeira vez, olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, suas mãos alcançaram as dele – Você não está sozinho, ele está vivo! Por isso, não precisa ficar triste! –abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Impossível... – arregalou os olhos, espantado. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo rosto da jovenzinha e caíram inertes, sem reação, as dela, trêmulas e inseguras, as seguraram de novo, com mais firmeza para não as deixar cair mais uma vez.

- Não é não! Você não está vivo? Por que ele não poderia estar?

- Hina, não precisa falar isso para tentar me animar, a sua companhia já me faz sentir melhor, obrigado assim mesmo... – Saphiro suspirou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- É com ele que a princesa se encontra toda a vez que sai do palácio! – denunciou de súbito, apertando mais as mãos dele – Ela me contou hoje de manhã, pediu que eu guardasse segredo, mas... Mas...

Foi o quanto aguentara ser firme, após isso, a insegurança e timidez a dominaram mais uma vez e se viu forçada a fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça. Perguntava-se se o Black Moon a julgaria por ter escondido, e a amiga por ter contado. Soltou as mãos dele e cobriu o rosto.

- Me desculpe! – disse alto e tremido.

- Obrigado, Hina! – o sorriso dele se expandiu nitidamente, tocou os dois ombros da menina e a puxou de encontro a si, abraçando-a – Obrigado por me contar isso!

A garota abriu os dedos e por entre eles seus olhos se mostravam, surpresos e ao mesmo tempo assustados. Seu coração, mais uma vez apitou como um trem de partida, uma bomba relógio acelerada, uma granada prestes a explodir e suas pernas ficaram dormentes. Sentia a respiração de Saphiro entre seus fios de cabelo e pescoço, e Saphiro sentia o corpo de Hina esquentando gradativamente, quando ia cessar o abraço, ela finalmente o retribuiu, trêmula e desajeitada.

- Eu não quero mais... – ela respirou antes de prosseguir – Te ver triste!

- Não irá – ele sorriu, ergueu o rosto para olhá-la.

Aquelas safiras mais uma vez, a guerreira do fogo sentia-se sugada por elas quando as encarava, não sabia definir se o que sentia era bom ou ruim, já que não lidava somente com o lado emocional, mas era expelido pelo seu corpo, em tremedeiras, taquicardias e falta de ar. Viu o rosto dele aproximar-se lentamente, sentiu uma leve vertigem e por segundos, o tempo pareceu parar, nem o som dos pássaros a cantar ela ouvia, ensurdecera para o mundo. Fechou os olhos, acreditando que cairia ali mesmo e não mais levantaria, sentiu o pano suave das luvas em seu rosto, e por fim, um beijo na testa. Abriu os olhos lentamente quando o beijo cessou. Aquela era a prova de respeito e admiração que Saphiro sentia por ela. Levantaram-se juntos, ele teve de ajudá-la pois uma tontura repentina quase a fez cair de volta aonde estava, e também juntos retornaram ao palácio, Saphiro atentar-se-ia aos movimentos de Crystal, já que somente ela sabia o paradeiro de seu irmão.

"Não acredito que Hina esteja mentindo, ela é boa demais para isso."

* * *

><p>O sol alaranjado crepuscular despedia-se por trás das montanhas, Crystal passara toda a tarde pensando em como sair do palácio, principalmente depois de ter sumido uma noite. Estranhava sua mãe não ter lhe dado um castigo, não tê-la prendido no palácio, escoltada por alguma outra guerreira. Era sempre Sailor Wind ou Saturno que averiguavam se ela estava cumprindo as punições aplicadas pela rainha.<p>

Temia que Diamante partisse, cansasse de esperá-la. Preocupava-se também com seu bem estar, já que não sabia como o homem alimentar-se-ia sem que ela levasse suprimentos. Era primavera, ao menos muitas frutas ele encontraria no bosque, esse era o seu alívio. Enquanto divagava, sem que percebesse, de longe, Yumi a sondava.

"Até agora, nada de estranho, além do comportamento difuso e do isolamento." – a guerreira do vento analisava-a.

De outro lado, também longe, por entre algumas árvores, havia outra pessoa a sondá-la.

"Faz um ou dois dias que ela não sai, será que não irá mais?" – Saphiro se perguntava, afoito para que Crystal saísse.

- Eu não aguento mais! – Crystal disse, em uma crise de ansiedade e correu em direção ao arbusto onde escondia a capa que usava como disfarce para sair do palácio.

Duas sombras rápidas a seguiam, velozes demais para serem notadas, e nem entre elas se percebiam, cada uma vinha de um lado oposto. A princesa olhou para os lados, não percebeu presença alguma, vestiu a capa, e também em passos largos, ia passando de árvore em árvore, por belas fontes, chafarizes, roseiras e campos, até passar pelos portões. Atrás dela, iam os dois, por atalhos diferentes, sempre com os olhos sobre ela. Sailor Wind por terra, e Saphiro com seus poderes telepáticos, flutuando.

O caminho era longo, o céu escurecia enquanto, tentando ser rápida ela corria, pegava o trem de sempre, até a última estação, e embrenhava-se no bosque. Wind a seguia por trás, Saphiro, como sobrevoava, tinha uma visão panorâmica da paisagem, mais a frente avistava uma espécie de cabana. Estreitou os olhos para ver se enxergava melhor, optou por transportar-se para mais perto, escondeu-se em meio a arbustos, esperando algum movimento.

Ao chegar perto do galpão, Crystal, já ofegante, e esbanjando um nítido sorriso, baixava o capuz da capa e clamava:

- Príncipe, sou eu! Estou de volta!

Por de trás de outros arbustos, em outra direção, os olhos prateados observavam atentos.

"Príncipe?" – Sailor Wind indagava, curiosa.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>

Ah, como gostei de escrever este! Foi tão emocionante! Mal posso esperar para postar o próximo, adorei esse término de suspense! E agora, o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? Não percam o reencontro bombástico de Diamante e Crystal! Beijos, gente!


	10. Reencontro

__Oi, pessoal! Desculpem a demora, na verdade o capítulo já estava pronto (assim como os próximos três estão), mas eu precisava editar algumas coisas e acertar outras para postar... Agora que, infelizmente, a minha faculdade está em greve, tenho maior folga durante as tardes e estou fazendo todos os acertos possíveis, amo imensamente escrever essa fic!

Agora, vamos ao capítulo que estava louca para mostrar à vocês... Vejamos o que acham!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 10 - Reencontro**

_Ao chegar perto do galpão, Crystal, já ofegante, e esbanjando um nítido sorriso, baixava o capuz da capa e clamava:_

— _Príncipe, sou eu! Estou de volta!_

_Por de trás de outros arbustos, em uma outra direção, os olhos prateados observavam atentos._

"_Príncipe?" – Sailor Wind indagava, curiosa. _

* * *

><p>Como se fosse em câmera lenta, por entre diferentes arbustos, Saphiro e Sailor Wind avistaram o sujeito saindo do galpão em passos calmos. Os cabelos, assim como a nobre capa, bailavam ao vento frio de anoitecer. Em sua face um discreto sorriso de boas vindas, em seus olhos serenidade. Semblante distinto ao de anos atrás.<p>

"...Irmão!" — Saphiro arregalou os olhos, pasmo. Era verdade, ele estava vivo!

"Um Black Moon?" — Wind, arredia, embrenhou-se mais ainda em meio as folhas, observando e arquitetando um modo de surgir e resgatar a princesa.

Crystal, ao avistar Diamante no mesmo lugar de sempre, cumprindo a palavra de que a esperaria, abriu um enorme sorriso de contentamento, os olhos azuis da princesa brilharam como duas estrelas. Em passos largos foi até ele, parou quando já estava bem próxima, contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo, como fizera da última vez.

— Temi que não o visse mais! — disse afoita, ofegante pela pequena corrida.

Fitou-a, absorvendo os detalhes de sua face, os traços de alegria e ternura daquele olhar e daquele sorriso em lábios tão belos. Pensou muito nela durante o curto tempo de espera que parecera tão longo quanto anos. Em silêncio, passou a mão por uma maçã do rosto dela, acariciando-a suavemente com o polegar. Ficara repassando em memórias o momento em que Crystal disse "Eu gosto de você!", e acabou percebendo que sentia o mesmo, havia enfim se afeiçoado, só não sabia o quanto. Olhou-a fechar os olhos ao sentir o carinho, e mais, tocar sua mão como se pedisse para que ali ficasse. Era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo gratificante percebê-la apreciar seu toque, sorriu satisfeito e aproximou-se mais um pouco.

— Disse que ia esperá-la. Enquanto esteve longe, li e reli os livros que me trouxe, a vi em cada página.

— Mas eles contam a história de minha avó, não a minha...

— Foi a você que vi. — passou a outra mão pelo rosto da princesa, encarando-a sem piscar.

O rosto de Crystal enrubesceu, entreabriu a boca, contudo não sabia o que falar. Estava confusa, e por certo, feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Será que enfim alguém a via sem ser como sua avó? Ou via como as duas coisas? O que seria aquilo? Será que ele também gostava dela como ela gostava dele? Enquanto se fazia essas perguntas em mente, o rosto do príncipe ia aproximando-se ao seu, consequentemente os lábios. Os olhos dela pesaram, quase cerraram-se e o coração tremeu dentro do peito. Seria como no sonho, mas definitivamente não era um!

— Afaste-se da princesa! — Sailor Wind, notando a proximidade que o homem tomara de sua protegida, sentiu-se em obrigação de agir, não daria tempo para retornar e chamar as outras.

— Sailor Wind? — Crystal virou o rosto e arregalou os olhos fitando a mulher esguia em posição de ataque.

— Meu irmão! — Saphiro, assim como Sailor Wind, mostrou-se também em um salto, indo para o lado de seu parente — Está vivo! — não conseguiu conter um enorme sorriso.

— ... Saphiro? — Diamante arregalou os olhos, desacreditado. Podia lembrar como se fosse ontem o irmão mais novo morto em seus braços.

Yumi puxou Crystal pelo braço e a pôs por trás de si. Havia se dado conta de quem era o Black Moon afinal, era simplesmente o príncipe que regera, há mais de meio século, o terrível ataque a Tóquio de Cristal, o qual era lembrado com terror até os dias atuais.

— Princesa, o que faz aqui com esse homem? Por acaso sabe quem ele é? — Wind disse, ríspida, encarando o príncipe.

Saphiro, notando a hostilidade da guerreira, preparou-se para enfrentá-la ao lado de Diamante se fosse preciso, mas antes que tomasse alguma atitude, o regente de seu planeta colocou o braço a sua frente, impedindo-o.

— Escute, não quero criar conflitos, não sou o mesmo homem de anos atrás. — Diamante disse, sério.

— Wind! — Crystal tocou-lhe o ombro — Deixe-o em paz!

— Princesa, está louca? Não faz idéia do que ele fez e pode fazer, temos que zelar pela paz desse reino!

— Sei sim! — Crystal gritou ainda mais alto que Yumi, pela primeira vez mostrando-se realmente zangada — E sei também como ele morreu, salvando a vida de minha avó! Não o julgue injustamente, não condiz com a atitude de uma Sailor! — pôs-se no meio de Diamante e Sailor Wind.

Silêncio... Todos se surpreenderam com o tom firme que a menina utilizara, ela mesma assustou-se depois, foi inesperado.

— E como ele voltou à vida, sabe? — a guerreira perguntou séria, já recomposta.

— Não, ela não sabe. Nem mesmo eu sei o porquê. — Diamante respondeu antes de Crystal.

— Oh, é mesmo? E me diga, por que deveríamos acreditar em você? — a mulher de olhos prateados arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

— Entendo o rancor que sentem, assim como sentia em relação à Terra, espero que com o tempo consigam superar isso. Sinto muito, mas não posso dar provas de minha inocência além de minha palavra, cabe a vocês acreditarem ou não. Compreenderei se optarem pela desconfiança. — disse firme, e ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente sereno.

— Irmão... — Saphiro admirou como de forma tão singular, Diamante amadurecera.

— Eu acredito em você! — Crystal disse, fitando-o e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Em seguida, olhou Sailor Wind novamente — E eu sou a princesa, portanto, sou eu quem deve julgar!

— Sinto muito princesa, mas quem deve julgá-lo não é você nem mesmo eu, mas sua mãe.

— Não, Wind, pelo amor de Deus, não! — o pavor ficou claro nas palavras da menina — Não faça isso!

— Que seja. — Diamante respondeu destemido, encarando os olhos cor de prata — Leve-me até a rainha.

— Mas, príncipe! — Crystal virou-se para ele, amedrontada.

— Princesa... — tocou a mão da jovem de cabelos castanhos e depositou um beijo nela, sem prestar atenção no olhar de reprovação da guerreira que o encarava — Se sou inocente, não tenho o que temer. Não é mesmo?

— Irmão, todo esse tempo eu estava no palácio, acolhido pela família real. É fato que a rainha não apreciou de início, e até deve desconfiar das minhas intenções, mas o rei é justo e pacífico. — Saphiro, finalmente se manifestou.

A princesa deu um suspiro, quase esquecera o pai que tinha, abriu um pequeno sorriso otimista. Seu pai deveria abrandar a fúria de sua mãe e não deixá-la cometer um erro, assim pensou.

— Então, o que espera? Leve-me ao palácio. — Diamante retomou.

— Se você tentar alguma coisa... — Wind começara a ameaçar.

— Não seja hostil, Sailor Wind! — novamente, foi controlada pela princesa.

Os minutos adiante, quando o quarteto andava rumo ao belo palácio de cristal, foram de um silêncio dilacerante. Crystal fitava todos ao seu redor, analisava suas expressões faciais... Wind parecia um tufão em fúria, Saphiro mostrava-se preocupado, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo e Diamante ela não sabia decifrar. Tal era a seriedade em seus olhos e também no risco dos lábios que temia Yumi tê-lo enraivecido a ponto de acender a vontade de partir. E se sua mãe o ordenasse voltar para Nemesis? A princesa pôs uma mão na boca e respirou fundo, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos daninhos. Deu um passo ao lado e ficou mais próxima a ele, aproveitou que Wind fora mais a frente e, discretamente, segurou-lhe a mão.

O príncipe, ao sentir o toque gentil e quente, olhou-a e consentiu com o gesto, segurando-a também, mas por pouco tempo, não desejava ser ainda mais detestado por aquela Sailor dura como uma rocha que o açoitava com os olhos. Embora a vilã de seus pensamentos não tivesse notado, o irmão vira o gesto trocado pelo casal. Saphiro encarou Crystal, perguntando-se se aquele carinho fora meramente inocente, ou se nessa vida seu irmão fora brindado pelo amor que tanto desejara, preferiria que fosse a segunda opção, pois se aquela menina rejeitasse a pessoa por quem ele tinha mais estima como fez sua avó uma vez, jamais a perdoaria.

Ambos os príncipes, embora tensos, apreciaram a bela paisagem que os cercava durante o percurso. Mesmo em meio urbano, os grandes arquitetos daquele reino souberam usar a natureza para deixá-lo unicamente belo, era um misto de prédios, casas, ruas cristalizadas que refletiam as luzes coloridas da cidade, com praças arborizadas, belas roseiras adornando as grades prateadas e douradas, automóveis ecológicos, pessoas andando em conjunto, rindo, divertindo-se, casais apaixonados espalhados pelas belas pontes, rios de água cristalina cortavam algumas ruas, era tudo aquilo o que eles sempre sonharam para a família Black Moon.

Saphiro recordou-se do que Petzait, no último dia em que esteve vivo, lhe disse sobre os terrestres e o calor terno que transmitiam. Em Nemesis, todos eram frios e distantes, e mesmo um afago geralmente vinha por trás de algum interesse. O clima mórbido nemesiano parecia afetar até mesmo a temperatura do corpo de seus habitantes, eram frios, secos... Ao longo do tempo perderam quase toda a humanidade que lhes restara...

Sentiu-se, então, aliviado por ainda possuir alguma sombra dessa humanidade salva dentro de si, que despertava sempre que tinha a companhia da jovem ruiva. Sorriu em meio às preocupações, pois tinha ao menos algum motivo para alegrar-se. Não, tinha razões realmente grandes agora que sabia que seu irmão estava lá também! Príncipe Diamante, apesar de não demonstrar externamente, também se sentia feliz e mais leve. Ao ver seu único irmão vivo e saudável uma boa parcela da culpa que carregava se fora, afinal, no passado, Saphiro morrera por conta de sua crendice cega nas palavras do Sábio que não muito depois o traíra.

* * *

><p>— As estrelas estão brilhando mais do que nunca essa noite — Olho de Tigre disse, tentando puxar assunto.<p>

— Aff — Marine bufou, virando o rosto para outro lado — O que você quer?

Ela estava quieta na sacada onde de manhã jogava conversa fora com Reiko, pensava sobre o treinamento, sobre como se sentiu poderosa controlando um redemoinho de água, fitava o céu e baixava o olhar para o broche azul em sua mão, até que Tigre interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Não posso lhe fazer um pouco de companhia? — abriu um pequeno sorriso e foi andando em direção à jovem, até ficar ao seu lado naquela sacada, onde sentou sobre o parapeito e cruzou as pernas, fitando-a — Sei que começamos com o pé errado, boneca...

— Escute, não quero a sua companhia, e também, pare de me chamar de boneca. — disse séria — Se o seu desejo é cortejar alguma garota, fique com Reiko, ela está afim de você.

— Então o problema é esse, a sua amiga? Admito que ela também seja muito linda, mas quem eu quero é você, desde o momento que a vi quando cheguei aqui.

— Ai minha paciência... — a loura abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre a testa, tentando manter a calma, suspirou, abriu um sorriso forçado, querendo ser simpática — É, você é bonito, legal, eu admito, está bem? Mas isso não é o suficiente, você não me atrai, não sinto nada por você, e convenhamos, nem você por mim, isso é um simples jogo de conquista. Se Reiko está fácil demais para te animar, você tem várias opções! — começou a contar nos dedos — Bem, não acrescentarei a princesa, porque se tentar algo com ela a rainha te mata, mas tem a Hina, Hotaru, Mizumi,tem a Yumi... Ah sim, a Yumi! Veja só que desafio, tente com ela!

— Está mesmo debochando de mim? — Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas — O caso não é esse! O que preciso fazer para que você perceba que não estou de brincadeira? As outras são todas lindas, mas quem eu quero é você! O que faço para que sinta atração por mim? — puxou-a pela mão e ficou segurando-a, proferiu cada palavra em tom teatral, como o velho Tigre de anos atrás.

— O que faz para me atrair, sinceramente? Está bem... Vou dizer... Com todas as letras... — Marine respirou fundo — Nasça de novo! — falou alto e em bom som — De preferência, com algum conteúdo, não só essa... — olhou-o de cabo a rabo — embalagem robusta! — tentou soltar a mão, mas ele continuou a segurá-la, fez menção de socá-lo com a outra, mas foi segurada também — Solte-me!

— Embalagem robusta? Devo levar isso como um elogio, boneca? — fitou-a com um meio sorriso, depois observou o broche que caíra ao chão quando ela fechou a mão para agredi-lo — Sou cortês demais para feri-la, mas não permitirei mais que me bata e fique por isso mesmo. Esquece-se que também tenho força? Quer medi-la? — desceu da sacada, ainda segurando-a pelas mãos, virou-a, e a encostou sobre onde ele antes estava.

— Me solta, Olho de Tigre! Já ultrapassou do ridículo, é pura teimosia sua essa insistência doentia! Eu não quero nada com você e nem ninguém!

— Ah, por favor, não parta para aquela velha história do "não é você, sou eu", farei com que me queira... — ia tentar beijá-la, como da primeira vez.

— Eu vou te matar, escute o que estou dizendo! — ameaçou furiosa.

— Estou morrendo de medo, boneca. — riu, tocando seu nariz ao dela

— Não me chame de boneca! — gritou.

— Olho de Tigre, venha! Marine, você também! — Olho de Peixe interrompeu o amigo no ato, por pouco Marine se livrou do beijo do felino. Tigre já ia ter um ataque de raiva, mas Peixe não lhe deu tempo — Sailor Wind trouxe a princesa, junto com outro Black Moon! Parece que é o irmão daquele lindíssimo que está aqui conosco, ele é maravilhoso também... — claramente, o discurso perdeu a seriedade quando os olhos do rapaz brilharam — e tem um ar de soberano, que, minha nossa!

— O que estamos esperando, vamos lá! — a jovem aproveitou o momento de distração do belo homem louro para desvencilhar-se de suas mãos, pegar o broche que estava no chão, e correr para o salão real, onde provavelmente, o tal príncipe se apresentaria diante os reis.

— Muito obrigado, Olho de Peixe. — Tigre disse, em um tom fulminante, assim como o seu olhar.

— Ai, vamos logo! — o outro saiu saltitando na frente.

* * *

><p>— Príncipe Diamante? — Rini levantou-se apressada do trono, fitando-o a sua frente — Não pode ser! — seus olhos rubros demonstravam claramente a surpresa e mesmo o horror.<p>

— Acalme-se, querida! — Helios tocou-lhe o ombro, levantando-se também.

—... Desde quando? — Rini fitou a filha, ao lado do príncipe — Crystal, desde quando? Todas as vezes que esteve fora, foi para vê-lo? O que significa isso?

Diamante viu a princesa baixar a cabeça e cerrar os olhos, apavorada. As mãos pequeninas entrelaçavam-se, tremelicando. Voltou a olhar a nova soberana do reino, a imagem da mulher furiosa e assustada era perturbadora.

— Rainha Rini de Tóquio de Cristal, ela não tem culpa, interrogue a mim. — ele deu um passo à frente, tentando acalmar a menina que tanto estimava.

— Crystal, você não me respondeu! — a mulher praticamente gritou, evitando olhar para o ex-regente do décimo primeiro planeta.

Rini tremia de cima a baixo por nervosismo, raiva, medo e trauma. Jamais esquecera a imagem de óvnis negros surgindo em um dia fatídico naquele reino, assim como recordava nitidamente do olhar frio de Diamante sobre a destruição de tudo, o olhar ambicioso e obcecado direcionado à sua mãe, que fora envolvida em um cristal e posta para dormir por sua causa.

— Crystal! — dessa vez, nem mesmo o toque gentil de Helios a acalmara, estava aos nervos — Me responda já!

Todos os presentes no salão, as guerreiras, o trio Amazonas, e os irmãos da Lua Negra sentiram-se intimidados por aquela fúria, jamais pensaram que Rini seria capaz de chegar a tal extremo.

— ... Eu já visitava o bosque muito antes de conhecê-lo! – Crystal veio à frente, tomou fôlego e finalmente falou — Então, certo dia, depois da primeira noite de tempestade, fui passear por lá e o encontrei, adormecido à sombra de uma grande árvore!

— Foi como despertei da morte, rainha. — Diamante completou, mais firme do que Crystal.

— Eu não acredito... — Rini pôs uma das mãos sobre o rosto, a descarga de energia fora tanta que sentiu leve tontura e apoiou-se no braço do trono, Helios a segurou, em seguida fitou Diamante também, aflito.

—... Também encontrei Saphiro depois de uma forte tempestade, lembra-se, majestade? —Hina,tímida, em voz baixa e passiva, se manifestou.

— É verdade... — Helios recordou — Mas o que, ou melhor, quem os trouxe? — indagou.

Diamante foi até o os reis, e embora lhe doesse o orgulho, afinal, não deixara de ficar sentido pela atitude da rainha, a compreendia, reverenciou-os e de rosto baixo, corpo curvado, disse:

— Peço perdão por tudo que lhes fiz no passado e juro que realmente não sei o porquê ou quem nos trouxe de volta, mas não temos intenção alguma de causar o caos, se for de seu desejo, partiremos para Nemesis, assim não precisarão se preocupar ou incomodar com nossa presença.

— Talvez seja o melhor. — Rini disse, ainda alterada — Sim, arrumarei o transporte e vocês...

— Não! — Crystal a interrompeu e foi, também, até ela e seu pai. — Não, isso não é justo! Papai, mamãe, eles morreram redimidos com essa família e com esse mundo, se não fosse pelo príncipe Diamante vovó teria morrido muito antes de constituir esse reino ao lado do vovô! Mamãe, será que você não enxerga isso? — só em pensar na partida dele, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e certo como o nascer do sol em cada manhã, elas transbordaram por sua face. — Qual é o problema deles ficarem? Seria uma gratificação ao que o príncipe fez por nós! Sim, mamãe! Você deveria ser grata, aposto que vovó concordaria comigo! Onde está a sua compaixão?

Mais uma vez, o tom firme de Crystal surpreendeu a todos, principalmente Rini. Completamente sem palavras, apenas encarou a filha e não encontrou moral alguma para confrontá-la. Foi abatida por aquele olhar que refletia imensidão de amor e justiça, como os de Serena.

Compaixão... Sim, essa era uma das maiores virtudes da rainha que a antecedeu, assim como das guerreiras que partiram junto a ela. Rini sentiu-se envergonhada por suas ações, era verdade que sua mãe jamais os repeliria, um dos fortes traços de personalidade de Sailor Moon era confiar em todas as pessoas, mesmo nos inimigos.

— Crystal está certa. — concluiu, passando a mão pela testa, que até mesmo esquentara.

Mais uma surpresa para todos no salão, contudo, Helios, Crystal e Hina alegraram-se com a postura da rainha. Rini desceu do altar onde os tronos ficavam, degrau por degrau, recuperando a calma, até alcançar Diamante.

-— Você, seu irmão e sua família estão perdoados pelos males passados. — de pé, diante a ele, disse — E por ter salvado minha mãe de maneira tão nobre, poderá viver aqui com Saphiro, nesse palácio, como os nobres que são.

Crystal abriu um enorme sorriso e deu um pulo, tocando o rosto com as mãos, antes que os dois irmãos pudessem agradecer, ela se adiantou, correu até sua mãe e a abraçou, empolgada.

— Eu sabia mamãe, você é uma boa pessoa!

Saphiro foi até o irmão, lado a lado curvaram-se e agradeceram pela oportunidade. Hina, mesmo tímida, fitou o jovem de cabelos azuis escuros de longe, e esbanjou um pequeno sorriso alegre, que logo escondeu quando notou Reiko piscando do outro lado do salão.

— Também desejamos descobrir quem está por trás de nosso retorno. — Diamante disse, quando já estava novamente ereto. — Portanto, queremos participar da investigação.

— Amanhã de manhã conversamos sobre isso — Helios disse — Ainda não mencionei com todos os presentes, mas talvez eu tenha uma pista. — Rini olhou-o imediatamente, como se brigasse por não ter lhe contado nada. — Agora, vamos jantar enfim, acredito que todos estejamos com fome.

— Sim! — Crystal foi a primeira a se empolgar. Ao notar o silêncio dos outros, logo corou, causando risos divertidos em todos.

— Minha filha, estou orgulhosa de você! — Rini disse, abraçando-a de lado — Vamos! Diamante, Saphiro, venham também... — ainda estava sem jeito na presença deles, mas queria desfazer a imagem de antipática.

Diamante não deixou de perguntar-se em pensamentos se a rainha era bipolar, mas sentiu-se lisonjeado pelo convite, e seu irmão alegre por tê-lo junto à mesa.

"Nada pode estragar esse momento tão perfeito!" — a princesa pensava, feliz por finalmente sua mãe tê-la elogiado, pelos príncipes Nemesianos estarem unidos e por aquele de quem gostava agora estar mais perto e não mais precisar vê-lo as escondidas.

Quando o jantar terminou e todos foram para seus aposentos descansar, ela fez questão de mostrar ao príncipe o quarto em que ficaria, via-o admirar cada detalhe dos corredores, das portas, das pinturas e esculturas gravadas em teto e paredes, suspirava notando-o esbanjar aquela admiração no brilho de seus olhos violetas, como era lindo, pensava, e como estava próximo... Finalmente, quando chegaram ao quarto, ele abriu a porta, de costas para ela, iria entrar, mas parou, voltou-se à princesa e a fitou.

— Jamais saberei agradecer ao que fez por mim hoje. Você foi muito corajosa, mostrou a desenvoltura de uma verdadeira nobre, princesa.

— Ah, que isso! — corou e riu — Eu só fiquei nervosa e saí falando como uma louca!

— Como posso agradecê-la? — fitava-a incessantemente.

— Bem, deixe-me ver... — ela se mostrou pensativa por um instante, na verdade só para instigar dúvida nele, depois, em dois passos o alcançou, e abraçou-o — Viva aqui, conosco... E seja muito, muito feliz!

Mas que mania aquela menininha tinha de deixá-lo sem ação! Pensava, enquanto demorava um pouco a reagir àquela demonstração de afeto. Com o ato daquela noite, sem dúvida Crystal cativara o seu coração definitivamente.

A jovem desfez o abraço, despediram-se e enfim, cada um se preparou para dormir em seus respectivos quartos. Crystal aproximou-se da janela, abriu-a para sentir o vento beijar-lhe a face, sorriu a olhar a meia lua brilhando em meio às estrelas.

— Obrigada, lua, por atender meus pedidos... — disse, e em seguida notou algo distante no céu, movimentando-se, parecia uma estrela cadente vermelha, acreditou que aquele fosse mais um sinal de que sua felicidade seria totalmente concretizada.

* * *

><p>Através de óculos especiais que o faziam enxergar à distância, o príncipe viajante, em sua nave que imitava a forma de caravelas antigas e que expelia pétalas vermelhas e perfume por onde passava, observava o que havia à sua frente, naquela galáxia. Mais um portal tempo-espaço surgia quando passava pelo planeta Saturno, assim que a nave adentrava um deles, adiantava-se bastante no percurso. Graças a esses portais ele conseguia sair de seu planeta e chegar à Terra em dez dias, pouco tempo para tamanha distância. O que não faz a tecnologia e o misticismo?<p>

Cada vez que passava por um portal, mandava uma mensagem holográfica aos reis que o aguardavam fervorosamente. Combinaram de fazer o baile justo no dia de sua chegada. Em uma das mãos, segurava uma rosa de cristal fechada em botão, quando a apertava, abriam-se as pétalas e de dentro delas surgia uma imagem tridimensional da princesa de Tóquio de Cristal, os olhos azuis do viajante brilhavam ao observar.

— Eu sabia que desde que simplesmente visse a sua imagem, me apaixonaria perdidamente... É como se a conhecesse de outras vidas... — disse para si mesmo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso — Tenho certeza de que sentirá o mesmo por mim.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Ai, estou louca para saber o que acharam desse capítulo! Tenho uma mania de exagerar no drama, fico com medo de acabar tornando a história enjoativa por conta disso... Por favor, digam-me o que acharam sobre a defesa de Crystal. Ela foi uma boa advogada? Lembrando que tento fazê-la o máximo que posso parecida com a avó, e ao mesmo tempo, com características próprias de Crystal mesmo, é difícil, as vezes fico até meio tonta...  
>Bem, espero que o reencontro tenha sido tão bom quanto o esperado! Gostaria muito de agradecer por todo o apoio que Amanda Catarina (Cat-chan) tem me dado com essa fanfic! Obrigada por tudo!<br>Beijos, até o próximo!


	11. Uma visita ao mundo dos sonhos

Dois de uma só vez, nem acredito! Ainda hoje tentarei igualar a postagem de capítulos lá no Nyah!, que está bem atrasadinha... Enfim, acho que estou começando a gostar mais de lá, já que dá para responder diretamente as reviews e posso postar imagens...

Enfim, esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho e prazer ao mesmo tempo, mas o que virá depois desse foi um grande desafio, espero do fundo do coração que o povo goste! Vamos à fic!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>  
><strong>Capítulo 11 - Uma visita ao mundo dos sonhos<strong>

A Lua, embora não estivesse cheia, iluminava aquela noite como nenhuma outra antes. Príncipe Diamante havia se despido da capa e da farda de seus trajes nobres para poder dormir mais à vontade, usava apenas a sua calça de sempre, e uma camisa social cinza bem claro, abriu somente os dois primeiros botões da gola.

Andou calmamente até a janela, apoiou os braços no parapeito e apreciou a vista do palácio onde nunca pensou que viveria um dia, não de uma forma pacífica. Todavia, ainda existia certo desconforto, apesar de a rainha tê-los permitido morar naquele Éden, sabia que seria árduo convencê-la a confiar em suas intenções, reconhecia o mal que fizera. Enfim, afastou pensamentos turbulentos e prendeu-se em lembranças ternas, como a do último momento vivido ao lado da princesa, e também, outros recentes.

Suspirou, admirando aquela lua branca que resplandecia no céu como um fino sorriso. Ia beijar Crystal quando Sailor Wind surgiu, e ela parecia tão entregue... Sorriu discreto, apenas uma pequena curva expressou-se em seus lábios, misturava memórias antigas de Sailor Moon o repelindo, e as novas com Crystal, exatamente o oposto da avó, mas os mesmos olhos. Ah, sim... Aqueles olhos!

Passou a mão pela nuca, em seguida pela testa, mais uma vez confuso. Era óbvio que não esquecera Sailor Moon, talvez jamais conseguisse, até porque, ninguém esquece um grande amor, ele fica guardado nas profundezas do coração e só se vai quando a vida cessa, porém, não esquecer não significa continuar a amá-lo como antes, o amor se esvai com os anos, o que fica são apenas lembrança, aprendizado e carinho. Sabia que gostava de Crystal agora, a pergunta era: Como? Crystal seria a concretização de seu sonho frustrado da outra vida, ou uma nova paixão que o curaria?

Batidas na porta o impediram de chegar à solução de seu dilema. Abriu as maçanetas douradas e deparou-se com o irmão.

— Saphiro? — abriu um sorriso — Entre!

— Irmão, temos tanto para conversar! — embora discreto, o mais novo demonstrava pitada de entusiasmo ao entrar no quarto.

— É verdade, sequer tivemos tempo de fazer cumprimentos... — seguiu o irmão até a cama, onde se sentaram.

Passaram horas conversando, primeiro falaram sobre suas mortes, se não fossem tão disciplinados, provavelmente teriam transbordado suas emoções, depois começaram a contar como fora o retorno. Saphiro falou sobre sua recepção, sobre a doce Hina, ao mencionar seu nome o brilho nos olhos era explícito, Diamante até deu um riso um pouco descontraído, deixando o caçula sem graça. Logo, o grande príncipe narrou a sua história, sobre Crystal tê-lo encontrado em baixo da árvore, os encontros, e também como se sentia em relação a tudo.

— Irmão, cuidado para não confundir o que sente... Essa princesa é parecida demais com Sailor Moon, acreditam que seja sua reencarnação, mas ainda assim, não é ela. — Saphiro falou, transpassando seriedade.

— Sim, eu sei, ela é muito parecida fisicamente, mas no modo de agir, ao menos comigo, é completamente diferente da avó. — Príncipe Diamante disse, levantando o olhar para o teto, pensando longe.

O irmão mais novo se calou para analisá-lo. Notava o semblante sereno do homem de cabelos claros, via luz refletindo-se nos olhos violetas que no passado transbordavam as trevas da ambição, estava realmente diferente...

— Sailor Moon me ensinou que amor não se cativa à força. — o príncipe interrompeu a análise do outro — Saphiro, não faço nada que a princesa não queira, é ela quem se aproxima de mim. O que será que significa isso?

— Eu a vi tocar a sua mão.

— A questão é: Se ela é a reencarnação de Rainha Serena, onde estará Endymion?

— Entendo aonde quer chegar... — Saphiro tocou o próprio queixo e baixou o olhar — Acredita que, no momento que ela o encontrar, já que também deve ter regressado, o amará e esquecerá você. Não é mesmo?

— Acho que Crystal é muito boa e pura, talvez sinta um carinho muito grande por mim e vontade de ajudar, e por ser inocente, pode confundir-se e acreditar estar apaixonada... Mas e se Endymion surgir? Bem, a verdade é que me sinto deslocado, aqui não é meu tempo, nem mesmo sei explicar o que sou, ou o que somos, Saphiro. Acredita que ainda possuamos vida, ou somos apenas mortos- vivos?

— Eu me sinto vivo, irmão. Mais vivo do que na época em que vivi de verdade, antes de ser morto pelo Grande Sábio. — abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Sinto-me em um sonho, Saphiro, o qual pode acabar a qualquer momento. Eu não sei, às vezes é tão bom e pacífico que parece irreal... Penso se esse não é o pequeno Céu que criei, se é tudo uma ilusão...

— Acho que deve parar de pensar, e simplesmente viver. — o rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis safira o interrompeu, tocando seu ombro.

Era estranho ouvi-lo falar daquele modo, logo ele, Saphiro, um dos mais racionais e céticos da família Black Moon. É, não só ele, mas o irmão mais novo também mudara. Dialogaram por mais algum tempo, até que o sono os abateu, Diamante foi deixado pelo irmão e adormeceu, estava tão cansado que sequer sonhara, sua mente, ao menos por aquela noite, fora preenchida pelo nada.

Diferentemente de Diamante, em outro quarto, a princesa em meio ao sono apertava a fronha do travesseiro a sonhar mais uma vez com ele, como da outra vez era tomada em seus braços possessivamente e mais um beijo lhe era roubado... E mais uma vez, Crystal via refletir no cristal negro espelhado não a si, mas a avó.

... Assim que o sol nasceu e entrou pela janela, Crystal despertou afoita, nunca acordara tão cedo em toda a sua vida. Deu uma penteada rápida no cabelo, sequer o prendeu, escovou bem os dentes, abriu devagar a porta do quarto, observou bastante pela pequena fresta, até notar que não havia movimento, em pequenos saltos foi em rumo ao quarto do príncipe. Chegando lá, deu três batidas na porta, sem obter resposta, o chamou três vezes em tom bem baixinho, nada. Empurrou a porta de leve, não estava trancada. Entrou no quarto sorrateiramente, olhando para cada lado, até avistar quem procurava ainda a dormir.

Lindo, pensou, enquanto seus olhos azuis reluziam admiração e hipnotizavam-se por toda aquela beleza, as bochechas coravam. A camisa dele estava aberta até o início da barriga, expondo metade daquela pele branca de traços suaves e ao mesmo tempo delineados, a franja, assim como o resto dos cabelos, arrepiada, cobria parte de seu rosto e também a insígnia em sua testa. Respiração pesada, tranquila, semblante calmo, lábios entreabertos, parecia tão vulnerável, inofensivo e inocente... Simplesmente irresistível!

Ajoelhou-se diante a cama onde ele dormia, apoiou o queixo sobre seus braços que cruzou em cima do colchão revestido em lençóis brancos de tecido nobre, ficou a olhá-lo. Parecia dormir tão profundamente, Crystal não resistiu à vontade de tocá-lo. Passou cautelosamente uma das mãos pela testa dele, afastando os cabelos, expondo a Lua Negra. Passou o dedo indicador pela imagem, abriu um pequeno sorriso e absteve-se tanto em passar os dedos pelo cabelo dele que nem notou os olhos violetas abrindo-se devagar.

— Princesa? — a voz soou rouca.

— Ai meu Deus! — no susto, ela caiu para trás e uniu as mãos fechadas abaixo do queixo.

Diamante sentou de súbito, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Fechou rapidamente os botões da camisa, e atentou-se em procurar a farda para vesti-la.

— Me desculpe, não quis acordá-lo, nem mesmo constrangê-lo! — dizia isso, mas parecia certamente muito mais constrangida do que ele, uma vez que seu rosto tomara a cor de uma pimenta malagueta e só faltava incandescer.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou confuso.

— É que, eu só... Não consegui mais dormir, e aí... Ai! — cobriu o rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha — Eu ia te chamar, para mais tarde... Dar uma volta comigo! É... Bem, só pra conhecer o palácio, sabe? Ah, mas que coisa!

Ele riu enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando-o. A risada foi um incentivo para deixar a menina ainda mais sem graça. Enquanto o príncipe não terminou de vestir a parte de cima de sua veste, a farda, a princesa não tirou as mãos do rosto, apenas afastava os dedos de um dos olhos em instantes que pensava que ele não a olhava, obviamente, Diamante pegou-a no ato, o que a deixou ainda mais envergonhada e a fez virar para o lado.

— Adorarei tê-la como guia, princesa. — disse, enquanto levantava-se e, de costas para ela, vestia a capa, ultimo acessório de seu traje. — Já pode descobrir os olhos — não conteve outro riso, mas dessa vez mais discreto.

Tirou as mãos dos olhos, contudo permaneceu onde estava, de cabeça baixa, com os longos cabelos caindo como uma grande cortina frente a face. Os orbes oceânicos fitavam o piso de cristal, completamente desajeitados. O Black Moon foi até ela, de pé, ergueu-lhe a mão. Ficava tão engraçadinha vestida naquele pijama cor de rosa com coelhos brancos estampados, pensava, era só uma menina ainda, mas completamente cativante.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, deu a mão para ele e se levantou, só olhou-o novamente quando sentiu uma mão descobrir seu rosto dos cabelos e colocá-los para trás de sua orelha.

— Desculpe por acordá-lo desse jeito... — ia abaixar a cabeça outra vez, foi impedida. A mão dele segurou seu queixo, não permitindo-a esquivar de seu olhar.

— Não se preocupe, foi um despertador muito eficiente! — riu.

— E eu lá tenho cara de relógio? — fez um bico, emburrada, toda sem graça.

— Não princesa, não tem. – riu novamente — Agora, é melhor voltar para o seu quarto. O que pensarão se souberem que está sozinha aqui comigo? — cessou o riso e mostrou seriedade, apenas para intimidá-la, e para completar, curvou-se um pouco, aproximando o rosto ao dela.

— Ah! Está bem, melhor eu ir! — mais uma vez, totalmente desajeitada, correu até a porta, olhou pela fechadura, ao ver que não havia ninguém no corredor, acenou para ele — Até mais tarde, príncipe! — se foi aos pulos.

* * *

><p>Rini, desde a noite passada, não conseguira tirar da cabeça o que o marido disse diante os Black Moon. Tinha uma pista da resposta de como os dois irmãos retornaram? Como, desde quando, e por que não lhe dissera nada? E, ainda por cima, a torturava ao insistir em comentar somente essa manhã. Mal dormira à noite pensando no que seria.<p>

"Helios, como pôde ser tão cruel comigo?" — pensava, enquanto sentava à mesa do café da manhã com o esposo e todos os moradores do palácio.

Águia não tirava os olhos de Mizumi, Tigre de Marine enquanto Reiko olhava-o de canto, Peixe não sabia a quem admirar, se Saphiro ou Diamante, por sua vez, os irmãos eram discretos e tentavam não encarar muito Hina e Crystal, Hina nem mesmo fitava qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu prato de tão tímida que era, já a princesa continha-se para não perder-se na visão do príncipe sentado ao outro lado da mesa e acabar esquecendo de comer. Sailor Wind e Saturno entreolhavam-se, cada uma com uma gota no canto da testa, eram as únicas que notavam todo aquele clima que pairava, Helios, apesar de saber que sua esposa estava zangada, sorria, transmitindo a profunda calma de sempre.

Após o fim da refeição matinal, as três Sailors mais velhas levaram as jovens para o centro de estudos, ficaram no cômodo apenas os reis, trio Amazonas, e os dois irmãos nemesianos.

— Bem, os fiz esperar até hoje de manhã porque todos precisávamos de descanso. — Helios disse, mirou os olhos na esposa e sorriu — Perdão Rini, por não ter mencionado antes, não queria que se preocupasse...

— Que pista é essa, rei Helios? — Diamante perguntou.

— Bem, como podem ver, esses três homens são meus súditos — apresentou o trio — Olho de Águia, Olho de Tigre e Olho de Peixe. Assim como vocês, no passado, eram inimigos, até que em sua última batalha redimiram-se e protegeram o espelho dos sonhos de Serena Tsukino.

— Espelho dos sonhos? — Saphiro nunca ouvira falar, assim como Diamante.

— Bem, sigam-me e lhes explicarei tudo no caminho, Amazonas, Rini, venham também. — o rei deu início aos passos, todos foram atrás, Rini era a única que demonstrava traços de ansiedade, havia algo em seu coração que a fazia acreditar que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.

* * *

><p>— Princesa... — Hina aproximou-se de cabeça baixa, acanhada.<p>

— Ah, oi Hina! — Crystal sorriu, sentada na carteira de sempre. — O que houve?

— Queria pedir desculpas... É que acabei contando para o Saphiro que você se encontrava com o irmão dele! — corou completamente — Por favor, me desculpe!

— Ah, então era isso? — arregalou os olhos e os piscou rapidamente — Sabe que eu nem tinha parado para pensar em como o Saphiro tinha chegado lá? — riu desajeitada — Tudo bem, Hina. Entendo o que você fez, e o príncipe Diamante ficou muito feliz em tê-lo encontrado!

— Princesa, juro que só falei com Saphiro, não sei como Sailor Wind a descobriu.

— Isso, com certeza, foi coisa de minha mãe — coçou a nuca, desajeitada — Mas, tudo bem! Agora as coisas ficarão muito melhores com todos vivendo aqui!

— É verdade... — Hina falou baixinho, esbanjando um sorriso bobo.

— Meninas, bom dia! — Sailor Saturno entrou na sala — Peguem seus livros de História. Fizeram a lição que passei na última aula?

— Lição, que lição? — Crystal perguntou.

— Para variar... — Marine disse enquanto repousava o queixo sobre uma mão, bufando, Reiko prendeu um riso.

— Ai, princesa! — Sailor Saturno pôs a mão na cabeça — Bem, sem intervalo para você.

— Ah não, Hotaru, não seja má! — a princesa falou em tom choroso.

* * *

><p>Enquanto desciam a escada espiral que levava até o porão onde os cristais sagrados ficavam guardados, Helios contava a história do Circo da Lua da Morte, do trio amazonas, do cristal dourado e do mundo de Ilusão, onde antigamente vivia, antes de casar-se com Rini.<p>

—... Depois de alguns anos, quando Rini já estava crescida e que Sailor Moon derrotara o caos no combate contra Sailor Galáxia, percebi que Águia, Tigre e Peixe já estavam aptos a cuidar do mundo onde os sonhos das pessoas são guardados.

— Sim! — Olho de Peixe manifestou-se — Fomos bem treinados e adquirimos além de um espelho dos sonhos, alguns poderes, já que fomos designados os guardiões de Ilusão!

— Como tudo parecia pacífico e mantinha-se estável há alguns anos, senti que já era o momento de procurar a minha Rini, quem jamais esqueci. — Helios sorriu e olhou a esposa, que corou com seu comentário — E meus amigos foram muito gentis comigo ao encarregarem-se de proteger Ilusão em meu lugar para que eu pudesse ter uma vida como um homem, nesse mundo.

— É um prazer para nós, majestade, cuidar do mundo o qual apreciamos imensamente fazer parte! — Águia disse.

— Contudo, desde alguns dias atrás, coisas estranhas tem acontecido em Ilusão... — os olhos dourados do rei pareceram sérios. — Os cenários têm mudado de forma continuamente, por vezes tornam-se macabros, outras belos demais, como se alternasse de sonhos para pesadelos.

— Por que não me disse nada disso? — Rini se manifestou, indignada.

— Porque ainda não sabia do que se tratava, e não queria preocupá-la, querida. Bem, meus súditos notaram essas mudanças repentinas, e vieram me avisar, pois não sabiam o que poderia ser, nem mesmo eu.

— Onde nos encaixamos nessa história, rei? — Diamante perguntou.

— Bem, quando fui à Ilusão averiguar a situação, encontrei no fundo do lago uma jóia negra que emanava energia negativa, era uma pedra semelhante à de seus brincos, príncipe — Helios fitou Diamante, que demonstrou surpresa, assim como Saphiro.

Em meio a aquele diálogo, finalmente chegaram à câmara onde os dois cristais ficavam resguardados. Helios foi até o dourado e o pegou em mãos, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Enquanto isso, Rini unia as mãos ao colo, angustiada. Estava muito preocupada, e também sentida por ter sido excluída de tantos acontecimentos. O que significaria aquilo? Virou os olhos rubros em direção aos dois irmãos da Lua Negra, imaginando se eram tão inocentes como se diziam... E mais uma vez, a pontada da desconfiança a assombrou.

A pedra brilhou nas mãos do governante, em segundos o cenário começou a mudar de um salão claro para um bosque místico, os príncipes olharam para todos os lados, admirados com a tamanha beleza e unicidade daquela paisagem. Surpreenderam-se também ao verem o trio mudar da forma humana para a natural, os animais que lhe davam os nomes. Parecia a mais pura fantasia.

— Aqui é Ilusão, o mundo onde todos os belos sonhos são guardados. — Helios foi à frente, abriu os braços em meio a toda aquela natureza, em seguida, seu corpo também começou a sofrer mutação.

Saphiro e Diamante observaram o surgimento das asas, e as formas humanas transformando-se em equinas. Por fim, o cristal dourado materializou-se em um chifre, ali estava Pégasus. Rini sorriu, foi até ele e o abraçou.

— Há quanto tempo não venho aqui... — a rainha disse, ainda a sorrir. — Esse lugar me trás lembranças tão bonitas!

Saphiro olhou ao redor, fitou a grama colorida e encontrou nela a mesma flor que vira certa vez em seu planeta, andou e agachou-se diante ela, ficou a olhá-la, nostálgico, enquanto isso era observado pelo irmão que também parecia perder-se em lembranças.

— Seus sonhos também devem estar guardados em algum lugar neste bosque, príncipes. — Pégasus falou.

— Se forem belos. — Rini comentou.

— Então certamente estão. — Diamante, por instinto, rebateu.

— Sigam-me, por favor — o rei alado disse, interrompendo o clima hostil que quase os abatera.

Andaram até o enorme lago, onde seus pés (e patas) pareciam flutuar sobre as águas, era como se pisassem em uma grande vidraça. Chegando bem ao centro, lá estava, bem no fundo, brilhando como um pequeno ponto, a gota de cristal negro.

—... Não pode ser! — Diamante e Saphiro falaram juntos, observando fixamente o objeto.

"_Volte."_

— O quê? — o príncipe da Lua Negra arregalou os olhos, ouvindo uma voz suave ao ouvido, como uma brisa.

"_Volte para Nemesis"_

Pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça e curvou o corpo, sentindo a mente dar voltas, como ondas.

"_Volte e cumpra o seu destino como nosso príncipe regente, vingue-nos!"_

— Príncipe Diamante? — Helios perguntou, enquanto Rini encarou os dois homens ainda mais desconfiada do que o normal.

Em um reflexo, Diamante flutuou, afastando-se da água e também do brilho macabro que vinha de seu fundo, somente ele ouvia a voz, Saphiro permanecia como os outros, olhando-o confuso.

— Saphiro, não se aproxime disso! — alertou o parente.

— Vi por trás dessa pedra, uma menina que parecia ditar uma profecia... Temo que em relação a você, príncipe. — o cavalo alado voou em sua direção.

— Profecia? Que profecia? — perguntou confuso.

— Temo que quem o trouxe de volta, deseja que cumpra o que no passado não conseguiu.

— Eu não desejo isso! — disse em alto tom — Não mais, dou minha palavra! Só quero que eu e meu irmão possamos desfrutar de uma vida pacífica na Terra!

— Eu acredito em você. — Pégasus parecia enxergar através dos olhos violetas — Por isso, peço para que sejam nossos aliados caso algo de ruim aconteça.

— Sim, se alguma batalha ocorrer, certamente lutaremos ao seu lado. — Diamante retomou a compostura.

Rini estava confusa, eram muitas informações despejadas de uma só vez, e diferentemente do marido que confiava nos novos ideais de príncipe Diamante, ela temia que o Black Moon preparasse uma armadilha. Certamente, ficaria de olhos bem abertos e avisaria suas protetoras para também ficarem.

"Príncipe Diamante, redimido totalmente? Não... E mesmo que seja verdade, até quando? E se mudar de idéia?" – era astuta.

* * *

><p>— Não posso estar enganada — Ametista, que até então meditava sobre o tatame no círculo, abriu os olhos subitamente, ofegante — o príncipe recebeu minha mensagem!<p>

— Tem certeza, senhorita? — Topázio, de braços cruzados, encostado em uma das pilastras do enorme salão, acompanhado de suas fiéis súditas, não demonstrou empolgação alguma — Ótimo. E então?

— O príncipe retornará! — Aoi pulou, eufórica.

— Agora aqueles terrestres verão só! — Akai fechou as mãos e gesticulou como se socasse pessoas — Tomem, tomem, tomem!

— Menos, vocês duas. — a líder falou arfando, parecia cansada e ainda mais pálida do que o normal — A mensagem foi entregue, agora é uma questão de tempo o príncipe se convencer de que deve retornar e seguir o plano secular de vingança de nosso clã, Black Moon.

— Certamente. — o cavaleiro dourado deu um longo suspiro e desencostou-se de onde estava, em passos pesados por conta da armadura, andou até a enorme porta que dava saída daquele lugar, seguindo seu rastro foram as gêmeas Agatha. O louro foi em direção a seus aposentos, sentou-se na cama envolvida por uma enorme cortina de veludo vermelha. Aoi e Akai foram até ele, cada uma sentou de um lado, ambas apoiaram o rosto em seus ombros.

— Mestre, está zangado? — Aoi perguntou tristonha.

— Não fique assim, mestre! — Akai disse mais energética — O que podemos fazer para melhorar seu ânimo?

— Que tal começarem por tirar minha armadura? — Topázio abriu um meio sorriso malicioso.

— Sim, mestre! — as duas coraram e logo cumpriram a ordem.

* * *

><p>Mais uma manhã e início de tarde repleta de puxões de orelhas. Por ter acordado muito cedo, inevitavelmente Crystal sentiu-se cansada, e justo na aula de física acabou não resistindo, caiu no sono quando Yumi explicava como resolver a equação de Ótica. Também em Educação Física, com a mesma professora, não estava dando conta sequer de correr pela quadra da ala de esportes e lazer do palácio. Era notável a falta de paciência de Sailor Wind em seu alto e firme tom de voz, e também nas punições, a ponto de deixar a pobrezinha sem lanche. Não era para menos, na aula de química, ao invés de anotar os elementos e metais que estavam no quadro para fazer a conta de MOL, desenhou flores e corações por toda a folha do caderno, no instante que Wind a pegou no flagra, chegou a acreditar que a guerreira ficaria careca de tão estressada. Ao menos o treino de canto com Mizumi fora mais ameno, já que era um momento em que ela se distraía e esquecia quase tudo, menos uma coisa, ou melhor, pessoa. Entregava-se aos vocalizes totalmente, Sailor Ocean notou como ela estava diferente naquele final de manhã, Hina também, nunca ouviram a voz da princesa transpassar tanta emoção como naquele dia e apenas em simples exercícios de canto.<p>

Enfim, as aulas do dia terminaram, a princesa suspirou aliviada ao voltar para o palácio, principalmente ao sentir o cheiro de comida. Seu estômago pareceu ter aprendido a falar pela forma como roncava, em uma corrida maratonista (a qual deveria ter feito na aula de Yumi), foi até a enorme sala de jantar do palácio.

— Fome, fome, fome, fome! — passava a mão pela barriga enquanto dizia.

Chegando ao cômodo, encontrou os pais, o trio Amazonas, Saphiro e Diamante já sentados à mesa, todos olharam-na instantaneamente. Riu totalmente desajeitada e corou ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, as outras vieram, logo o almoço foi servido e todos esbanjaram-se com o banquete.

Após certo tempo de findada ser a refeição, Crystal andou pelo palácio até encontrar o príncipe de sua estima. Estava sentado em um banco esculpido em cristal e prata no jardim, com o olhar distante.

"_Volte"_ — Ele recordava a voz da estranha, e ao pensar muito podia até enxergar mentalmente alguns fios de cabelo roxo bem claro, fechou os olhos quase meditando sobre o assunto, eis que mãos gentis lhe tocaram os ombros. Virou o rosto e a viu, o mesmo sorriso meigo de toda vez, extremamente contagiante.

— Princesa... — abriu um pequeno sorriso, retribuindo o dela.

— Não pense que esqueci de nosso compromisso! — Ela disse, indo para o lado dele, ainda de pé — Lembra que serei a sua guia?

— É claro. — levantou calmamente. — e para onde me levará primeiro?

— Ah, tem tantos lugares, só no jardim tem vários campos de flores, roseiras, lagos, cachoeiras... — falava empolgada, enquanto abraçava o braço dele e o puxava — Vamos!

Surpreendeu-se ao braço dela atar-se ao seu, mas permitiu, e conforme andavam, atentava-se às explicações que ela dava sobre as esculturas em meio às belas plantas, ouvia as histórias de infância em cada canto daquele lugar, e assim seguiam por um caminho de pedras preciosas, indo para longe. Distraídos, não perceberam duas mulheres a observá-los de uma enorme janela em uma das torres daquele palácio tão grande.

— Não gosto nada disso, majestade. — Sailor Wind disse, de braços cruzados — Não engulo esse príncipe Diamante, de jeito nenhum!

— É, eu também não, Wind. — Rini disse, fitando Crystal desaparecer entre as árvores ao lado do antigo inimigo, preocupada.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

É gente, a cada capítulo se torna um desafio escrever essa fic! São tantos personagens que, se eu não for cuidadosa, acabo me esquecendo da importância de alguns... Tentarei ao máximo não deixar nenhum dos principais de lado (claro que alguns tem mais importância do que outros, faz parte)! O que mais gostei de escrever nesse capítulo foi o diálogo entre Saphiro e Diamante, não poderia deixar de lado o vínculo desses dois, jamais! Espero que tenham gostado!  
>Beijos, até o próximo (ainda falta editar e consertar algumas coisas)!<p> 


	12. Um beijo entre as pétalas

Oi pessoal, arrumei um tempinho, consegui editar o capítulo, e vejam só, mais um a ser postado! Nossa, eu escrevi e reescrevi esse, não sei porque, mas tinha algo que eu achava que não estava do jeito que eu queria... Essa parte da história é muito importante para mim, assim como os dois próximos que virão, então tinha que estar completinho, e eu ainda acho que não está no ponto que eu queria, mas está próximo, pelo menos, e bem, ficou bem bonitinho, como a história deve ser (ao menos por enquanto...)!

**AVISO:** Hentai light.

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 12 – Um beijo entre as pétalas**

* * *

><p>Ao fim do caminho de pedras, distante do palácio, havia uma praça, como o resto do reino toda esculpida em cristal. Em seu centro, havia um chafariz com a imagem de Nova Rainha Serena a segurar um vaso por onde caía a água, aos lados bancos, balanços, flores e grama. Diamante parou em frente à escultura e ficou a olhá-la, Crystal, ainda abraçada ao seu braço também a olhou, depois baixou os olhos para água, onde via seu reflexo. Mais uma vez, o coração apertava. Respirou fundo e afastou-se, não querendo mais olhar para a própria imagem ou a da avó. Ainda pensava sobre as coisas que vivera em Ilusão e sobre as palavras ouvidas. O príncipe notou seu afastamento já que seu braço pendeu livre.<p>

— Princesa, o que houve? — parou de contemplar a grande estátua para olhar a menina, novamente não podia deixar de comparar as aparências de Crystal e Serena, porém, seus olhos percebiam a forte singularidade da nova princesa e sentiam-se atraídos por ela.

— Ah, não é nada... — abriu um pequeno sorriso — Mais adiante tem uma estufa com vários espécimes de flores. Gostaria de olhar?

— É claro. — sorriu também, discreto. — Gosto de flores.

— Então vamos! — imediatamente, recuperou a euforia de sempre, segurou-o pelo braço novamente e o puxou.

Diamante se deixou levar pela jovenzinha entusiasmada. Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, o príncipe apreciava toda a beleza à sua volta, não estava acostumado com tanta natureza, tampouco com a luz do sol que o fazia comprimir os olhos... E menos ainda, com aquela alegria e espontaneidade que o cercava. Adorava tudo aquilo... Ao olhar para a grama verde recordou-se da última vez em que estivera com a princesa antes de reencontrá-la e vir ao palácio. Ainda podia lembrar-se da sensação de seu corpo sobre o dela, das feições surpresas, o olhar envergonhado, o coração aos pulos e...

"_Gosto de você!"_ – a voz suave ecoava lá no fundo da mente... A simples frase dominava a vastidão de seus devaneios e ocupava o posto de o único pensamento que conseguia ter.

Até quando resistiria? Com certeza não por muito tempo...

* * *

><p>Rini já não podia enxergar a filha da janela, as grandes árvores não permitiam a visão. Em breves segundos pensou em mandar Sailor Wind ir atrás da menina para guardá-la, imediatamente puniu-se em silêncio. Respirou fundo e afastou-se da enorme parede de vidro, se havia concordado com a estadia dos Black Moon em seu reino, teria que tentar não ser hostil e tratá-los da mesma forma que os outros. Abandonou o salão e deixou Sailor Wind a sós. Em passos firmes foi até o quarto, ainda conturbada pelas desconfianças e também pela forte aflição de sentir que havia ainda algo que o marido escondia, algo que ela precisava descobrir o que era e, de certa forma, tinha certeza de que estava relacionado ao retorno dos irmãos da Lua Negra.<p>

— Helios... — encontrou o marido sentado à beira da cama, olhando para o lado, distante — Que tal agora me explicar o porquê de não ter me contado nada? — sentou-se junto ao amado e repousou o rosto em seu ombro.

— Rini, me perdoe. — disse, virando o rosto para olhá-la — Não queria preocupá-la, ainda mais vendo o quanto já estava tensa com o comportamento de Crystal, o retorno de Saphiro e agora príncipe Diamante...

— Mas seria inevitável, uma hora eu teria que saber! — resmungou — Pensei que não tivéssemos segredos, Helios... Estou muito magoada! — emburrada, afastou-se e ainda sentada na cama virou-lhe as costas.

Helios abriu um pequeno sorriso ao olhá-la, as costas descobertas pelo decote do vestido, abaixo um grande laçarote, a cintura delicada, os cabelos rosados presos em odangos caindo sobre os ombros e braços, depois se espalhando pelos lençóis – magnífica - era a sua definição para ela. Tocou as costas femininas com uma das mãos sentindo a maciez da pele, depois com calma, aproximou-se mais e com aquela mão envolveu-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para si, a abraçando por trás. Encaixou suavemente os lábios na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço, sabendo que era um ponto sensível depositou um beijo singelo ali, suspirou e sussurrou, dando outro beijo no mesmo lugar:

— Não seja tão dura, pequena dama... — passou as mãos pelos braços dela, depois pelos ombros, massageando-os. — Vamos...

Rini revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, já estava completamente desarmada só pelo primeiro beijo, os outros simplesmente a arrebataram. Helios sabia amansar a fera eximiamente. A rainha virou o rosto procurando pelo dele, que já estava a postos para o encontro. Os lábios de ambos estavam a pouco menos de três dedos de distância, um sentia o respirar do outro e o hálito morno. Rini passou a mão por trás da nuca de Helios e falou:

— Não é justo, como você é cruel... — em seguida o puxou, finalmente colando a boca à dele.

Helios caiu por cima de Rini, deitados em transversal na cama. Aprofundou o beijo enquanto subia e descia uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, passava-a pela cintura e a apertava, sua esposa aproveitava e calmamente abria cada botão dos trajes reais do governante, até entrar em contato com a pele quente do abdome e tocá-lo gentilmente. O rei, para ajudá-la, despiu-se da própria capa e a jogou de lado. Sentaram-se na cama, ela mesma tomou a iniciativa de baixar lentamente o vestido e mostrar o corpo adulto. Os olhos dourados de unicórnio a contemplaram desejosos e tímidos, mesmo a primeira vez deles tendo sido há muito tempo. A rainha deu um risinho, sentou-se no colo dele, posicionou uma perna de cada lado, as coxas despidas, apenas a lingerie branca e rendada de baixo a cobria, uniu seu corpo ao dele e o induziu a deitar, beijando-o novamente, mas dessa vez com mais ardor, acendendo ainda mais a vontade do homem de tocá-la. Assim o fez. As mãos de Helios percorreram cada curva e relevo do corpo delicado, e mesmo gentil como era, sabia os pontos fracos da esposa e como gostava de ser tocada, segurava com firmeza um seio dela enquanto abandonou seus lábios para deliciar-se com a pele sensível do pescoço, ela quase enlouqueceu, amava o jeito como ele a dominava, sorrateiro a virou na cama e caiu por cima novamente, puxou uma de suas pernas e a abriu, encaixando-se entre elas. Rini inclinou-se, alcançando a beira da calça dele e dando início a abaixá-la com as duas mãos, Helios a deitou novamente e ele mesmo tirou o resto das roupas.

A mulher que o amava desde o final da infância abriu um pequeno sorriso admirando cada detalhe daquele corpo, outra vez passou uma das mãos pelo peito dele e desceu até sua barriga, caminhando para tocá-lo em seu lugar mais íntimo. O homem suspirou, apreciando o toque e mais ainda seduzido pela vontade de unir-se a ela em um só, passou os dedos de uma das mãos por baixo do único pequeno pedaço de pano que ainda a cobria e o puxou, nada mais os vestia. Deitou o corpo sobre o dela, sorriram com os narizes colados, olhando-se fixamente, e por fim, com um último beijo o ato se iniciou. Em mais uma de muitas vezes, os governantes de Tóquio de Cristal consumavam seu longínquo amor, atavam os corpos, e em movimentos suaves a rainha era possuída pelo rei com cuidado e carinho. Trocavam toques e gemidos, e conforme a necessidade ordenava e o ritmo dos corações acelerava, o ato singelo adquiriu volúpia, a pele umedeceu pelo suor, as articulações dos músculos enrijeceram e iniciavam-se os tremores, espasmos de prazer. Quando quase alcançavam o ápice, Helios fez da penetração mais voraz e rápida, Rini em resposta apertou-o em um abraço violento e sua voz soou mais alta, quase incontida. Em pouco tempo, juntos, chegaram ao orgasmo e caíram em exaustão, o rei jazeu ao lado da esposa, e deitados um de frente para o outro sorriram.

— Helios, eu te amo tanto... — Rini deslizou a mão pelo rosto do marido, enxugando uma gota de suor que escorria pelo canto.

— É tão bom vê-la feliz, Rini... Daria tudo para vê-la assim para sempre. — pegou a mão que o afagava e a beijou — Sabe que a sua felicidade e de nossa filha são as coisas mais importantes para mim, não é?

— Vejo uma sombra em seus olhos... — ela fechou o sorriso e demonstrou a preocupação — Tenho certeza de que ainda há algo que não me contou, conheço você.

— Eu a amo muito também Rini, você é minha vida. Sabe disso também, não sabe? — aproximou-se um pouco mais dela na cama e a abraçou.

— Jamais duvidei de você, confio em cada palavra que diz... Mas sei que esconde algo, por favor, me conte! — encostou o rosto no peito dele, apreensiva.

— Querida... — ele suspirou, passando a mão pela cabeça da esposa — Terá que ser forte.

— Por que está dizendo o que já sei? Diga-me o que não sei! — levantou o olhar, encarando-o.

— Terei que partir para Ilusão. — falou de uma vez, por isso sentiu uma pontada no coração.

— O... Quê? — ela sentou na cama, os olhos marejaram em segundos.

— Acalme-se, não é para sempre! — sentou ao lado dela e a puxou para si, abraçando-a — Só preciso descobrir como fazer meu mundo voltar à normalidade, e então os guardiões tornarão a fazer seu trabalho, não precisarei ficar...

— E por que eles não fazem isso? — continha as lágrimas o máximo que podia, todavia a voz já soava chorosa — É o trabalho deles, não mais o seu!

— Eles tentaram querida... Mas, me procuraram porque não souberam o que fazer, eu certamente descobrirei e resolverei isso! Enquanto não volto, os deixo aqui para tomar conta de meus tesouros, você e Crystal! — tocou-lhe a face, fazendo-a olhá-lo — Prometo que não será para sempre.

— E quanto tempo durará? Dias, anos? — enfim as primeiras lágrimas desceram como cascatas — Se aqueles dois não tivessem voltado, nada disso estaria acontecendo! — pôs uma das mãos sobre o rosto.

— Rini. — disse sério, tirou a mão dela de sobre os olhos e segurou sua face com as duas mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo — Lembre-se de o que nossa filha falou sobre compaixão, alimentar rancores apenas nos fere, querida... Não se prenda ao passado, precisamos confiar em príncipe Diamante e Saphiro para não corrermos o risco de fazer julgamentos injustos!

— Ah, Helios... O que vai ser de mim sem você aqui para me orientar? — colocou as mãos por sobre as dele — Sem você, sou só uma menina desgovernada que não sabe como agir!

— Querida, esqueceu quem sou? — ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e passou os polegares por baixo dos olhos dela, enxugando-os. – Sou o protetor do mundo dos sonhos, Pegasus! Toda noite, quando adormecer, me verá. Não fique assim, não sofra antecipadamente, por isso não quis contar-lhe cedo... Acha que partiria sem presenciar a nossa filha encontrando o noivo no baile que há tanto tempo estamos organizando?

Rini abriu um pequeno sorriso de alívio, ao menos teria mais alguns dias ao lado do amado.

— Venha cá. — Helios a abraçou forte e afagou seus cabelos — Vamos deixar para contar isso a todos em outro momento, por enquanto que cada um viva normalmente, não quero criar o clima saudoso antes do tempo... Bem, agora que tal tomarmos um banho juntos e pensarmos em coisas boas?

Rini concordou e em pouco tempo o casal fora tomar um belo banho na enorme banheira da suíte, mais uma vez compartilharam carícias que se tornaram em outro ato de prazer e amor tão intenso, profundo e vasto quanto o universo e seus astros.

* * *

><p>— Gosta das azuis, não é? — Crystal notou o olhar perdido de Diamante em direção às pequenas flores azuladas em um canto da grande estufa de vidro.<p>

Tantas flores de diversas cores para apreciar e não conseguia deixar de admirar aquelas azuis, talvez por lembrá-lo da infância ao lado do irmão, e também do dia em que milagrosamente um botão surgiu em seu planeta de solo infértil. Era quase a sensação de viver uma miragem estar dentro daquela enorme estufa, cujos caminhos eram feitos de pequenas pedrinhas de mármore em meio ao gramado. O que mais havia ali eram roseiras coloridas, violetas, lírios, magnólias, azaleias, o perfume adocicado era inebriante. E para completar, aquela menina de cabelos castanhos e ternos olhos azuis ao seu lado, explicando o nome das flores e o significado daquelas que ela lembrava. Enquanto ele se mostrava atraído pelas simples flores azuis, percebia na princesa uma adoração por rosas brancas.

— E você das brancas... Elas até combinam com você. — abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Ah, é pena que tenham poucas flores azuis aqui, dessas que você está olhando! — corou.

— Elas não são as mais bonitas, de fato... Apenas me trazem uma doce lembrança, por isso me cativam.

—... Que lembrança? — Crystal perguntou temerosa, não desejava ser inconveniente.

Diamante respirou fundo, buscando palavras amenas para contar como fora a infância em um planeta frio e remoto. Não via porque esconder seu passado já que a menina com quem andava não fizera segredo de nada com ele, haveria de retribuir toda aquela abertura. Enquanto andavam pelos caminhos da estufa, ao ouvir as estórias tristes do príncipe, Crystal passava delicadamente os dedos pelas pétalas das flores, seus olhos azuis eram cobertos pela sombra do pesar, e o príncipe, ao notá-los ofuscados, encerrava o assunto e abria um pequeno sorriso. Quando pensava em tudo o que desejou na antiga vida, dava-se conta de que no presente, de alguma forma, finalmente realizara o que mais ansiara. Lembrava-se também que a concretização de seus sonhos fora dada graças à menina que ali estava, que com sua compaixão contagiante conseguira convencer a mãe de permiti-lo ficar. Teria sido aquela atitude impulsiva da princesa o ponto chave para arrebatá-lo?

"_Eu gosto de você!"_ — a declaração continuamente soava nos pensamentos de Diamante, as palavras estremeceram -no quando foram ditas e mesmo depois, e unidas ao que viveu ao lado de Crystal, às cores das flores e do arco-íris da gruta, à memória dele com a princesinha no campo, ela por baixo de seu peso, e depois o modo como o defendeu diante os pais, a boa vontade enfim, tudo parecia um complô do destino o qual ele não conseguiria fugir.

— Como é doce... — falava baixo, fitando-a. Notava o contraste dos raios solares naquelas ondas castanhas, cada fio reluzia como cordas de harpa. E os olhos, tão profundos quanto um oceano inexplorado, sim, eram como os da avó, porém, continham em si algo único, que nem mesmo a grande rainha do passado possuíra, não para com Diamante. A gentileza, o afeto... Não havia sequer traço de rispidez, medo ou preconceitos naqueles olhos, eram feitos de uma ternura sem fim. O olhar dela conquistava pela falta de hostilidade.

— Sim, o perfume é muito doce, principalmente dessas aqui. — ela também sorriu, espantando a tristeza rapidamente.

— Você, princesa — fechou o sorriso — Você é doce. — fitou-a, notando seus olhos joviais arregalarem-se tímidos. O jeito bobo e ingênuo dela o seduzia cada vez mais, e gradativamente a voz de Saphiro alertando-o sobre a identidade da menina tornava-se fraca.

— Obrigada... — foi tudo o que ela soube dizer, de resto podia sentir somente a quentura nas bochechas rosadas, e também as canelas levemente tremelicando. Não deixava de pensar em seus sonhos mais recentes, encarava os lábios finos e pálidos do Black Moon e discretamente os desejava colados aos seus. Só ao imaginar, um calor desconhecido subia pelas entranhas, era gostoso e esquisito... A dualidade de sensações a atordoou por instantes, e sem que notasse, ao trançar as pernas para dar um passo à frente, acabou por tropeçar em uma das pequenas pedras brancas.

Enquanto seu corpo pendia para o lado que escolhera andar, o príncipe em um rápido reflexo a segurou com um braço, de modo que o corpo delicado, ainda inclinado, pairou como uma pluma na mão do nemesiano.

Nenhuma palavra, apenas vento e o som da respiração, ah, e claro, palpitadas desesperadas, não se sabe se somente do coração de Crystal, ou dos dois, mesmo que um deles já nem devesse possuir vida, tampouco sangue para bombear. Diamante a trouxe de volta ao equilíbrio, todavia, embora a princesa já pudesse se apoiar nos próprios pés, não a soltou, pelo contrário, a apertou mais em seu braço.

Malditos olhos azuis incrivelmente meigos, pareciam ímãs de tão irresistíveis! Trêmulo, príncipe Diamante passou o outro braço envolta daquela fina cintura, e então, pela primeira vez, soube o que era dar um abraço verdadeiro. Os temores que até o presente eram o seu freio pareciam agora não ser mais o suficiente para contê-lo. Aproximou o rosto ao dela, sem deixar de fitá-la nos olhos sequer um segundo. Nem aquela ideia assombrosa de que Endymion poderia ressurgir e tomá-la de si o parou, foi como se tudo o que discutira com Saphiro de madrugada tivesse se tornado em cinzas e voado com o vento. Ainda via naquela menina Sailor Moon em alguns relances, também conhecia muito bem a possibilidade de magoá-la por conta de sua própria confusão... Mas o que um simples beijo poderia fazer além de trazer consigo a sensação de prazer e concretização de uma paixão? Era um egoísta, pensava, e ainda assim não era o bastante saber disso para conter-se.

E para quê? Crystal não desejava que ele cessasse estando já tão perto! Ansiosa, entreabriu os lábios em um suspiro, repousou as duas mãos nos ombros do príncipe. Céus, que estranho assim, do nada, seria a estufa, as lembranças? O que o teria feito de forma repentina a segurar daquele jeito e... Os pensamentos foram cortados pelo toque suave de lábios. A jovenzinha, em um espasmo arregalou os olhos e em seguida os semicerrou. As mãos pequeninas apertaram os ombros firmes, aqueles dedinhos tremiam tanto que apesar do tecido da farda ser espesso, e ainda por baixo Diamante usar uma camisa social, os sentia nervosos, contudo, não notava sinal algum de repulsa em qualquer gesto de Crystal. Acreditando nisso, porém, temendo em um pequeno deslize estragar toda a magia do instante, manteve a calma e não a devorou de uma vez como desejava fazer. Roçou a boca na dela, prolongando aquele selinho. Sentiu o hálito fresco adentrá-lo, como se um suspiro pudesse ser dividido a dois, sentiu também aqueles dedinhos tímidos subirem até sua nuca desajeitadamente. Quentes... Como ele talvez jamais pudesse ser. Apertou a frágil cintura com as duas mãos e finalmente, foi sua vez de abrir a boca para aprofundar aquele beijo tão singelo, quase infantil, mas uma voz trouxe a ele e a princesa de volta à realidade e também, ao mundo:

—... Princesa? — O timbre andrógino era inconfundível. Lá estava a figura, parada na entrada da grande estufa de vidro, a surpresa e susto eram claros em suas expressões faciais. — Mizumi a chama para ensaiar a música que cantará no baile... — Olho de Peixe falava com dificuldade, já que era difícil fechar a boca diante à cena que assistira.

O casal afastou-se por instinto, Crystal por pouco não caiu sobre as rosas atrás de si. Enquanto seu rosto enrubescia visivelmente, o homem que a beijou era mais discreto, ajeitava a gola de seu traje e pigarreava, olhando para um lado onde houvesse apenas flores para encarar.

— Olho de Peixe, escute! — Crystal foi até o rapaz — Não é o que...

— Ah, princesa, por favor! — riu — "Não é o que você está pensando"? Sei muito bem o que vi! Danadinha você, hein!

— Cuidado com o tom, Peixe. — Diamante aproximou-se, sério.

— Mas que falta de senso de humor, minha nossa! — Olho de Peixe bufou. — Bem, vocês tem sorte de ter sido eu quem os encontrou, por pouco não foi Sailor Wind que veio à procura da princesa!

"Que situação!" — Crystal pensou, colocando a mão sobre a testa. Se pudesse escolher um animal para ser, naquele momento desejaria ser uma toupeira para poder se enterrar.

* * *

><p>— Não aguento mais ouvir esses gemidos dos aposentos de Topázio! — Jade bufou. — Ele se aproveita dessas meninas de formas tão baixas... Só de pensar, sinto asco!<p>

— Pare de prestar atenção na vida dele, já que nada tem a oferecer. — Quartzy disse calma.

— Muito me admira a princesa Ametista ter escolhido ele como nosso superior em batalhas!

— Jade, a nossa princesa sabe o que faz. Topázio, mesmo inconsequente e vaidoso, possui muita habilidade em batalhas. Desde muito pequeno foi treinado como um soldado...

— Pensa que não sei? Ele me treinou. Sou tão boa quanto ele!

A rivalidade entre Jade e Topázio começara desde muito cedo, mesmo quando a mulher de porte atlético era apenas uma discípula sempre quis ser melhor de que seu tutor. Quartzy acreditava que nada daquilo ajudava o clã, apenas os desunia, e no fundo sentia o coração partido por interpretar que o desejo de seus ancestrais Black Moon fora desvirtuado.

— Quartzy! — a voz chorosa ecoou pelo salão, vinha de um grande quarto no canto do corredor.

A bela moça de cabelos cor de rosa foi o mais rápido que pôde até o paradeiro da voz enferma. Jade a acompanhou apenas até a porta e ficou a observá-la de lá. O enorme cômodo redondo só possuía uma grande cama em seu centro e nada mais. O colchão macio era coberto por lençóis de veludo de um tom roxo bem escuro como o revestimento de um caixão. No meio, Ametista se encontrava inerte. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo canto da face pálida e gélida, as toalhas em sua testa, pescoço e braços já estavam encharcadas, Quartzy as trocou por novas, tocou a testa da governante e sentiu-a ardendo.

— Princesa, farei mais uma poção para baixar sua febre! — a seguidora mais fiel de Ametista fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, virou as palmas das mãos para cima como se fizesse um pedido em oração, sem muita demora, uma aura arroxeada surgiu a flutuar como fumaça sobre as duas palmas, em pequenas bolhas que se formavam entre elas um líquido azul claro e opaco se fez, e em baixo desse, uma taça de cristal para apará-lo quando estivesse pronto. Assim que o ritual se findou, Quartzy segurou o queixo de Ametista e a ajudou a abrir a boca para engolir o remédio. A franzina soberana fez careta ao engolir aquele fel, mas tomou até a última gota e conteve a náusea. Jade encostou as costas no canto da porta e fechou uma mão sobre o busto, sentindo um nó na garganta.

— Princesa, cada vez mais esses ataques se tornam frequentes! A piora foi muito grande desde que o poder do cristal de prata quase a atingiu... E como se não fosse o suficiente, ainda fraca, tentou o contato com o príncipe! — Quartzy alertou — Em algum momento, minhas poções não serão mais o suficiente... — disse pesarosa — Por favor, seja mais sensata ou seu corpo não suportará tamanha descarga de energia!

— Quartzy — Ametista segurou a mão de sua seguidora — É tarde para parar, além do mais, essa enfermidade me acompanha desde o nascimento, nunca me foi surpresa a ideia de morrer prematuramente, no entanto, prometo que isso não acontecerá enquanto não conseguir trazer os príncipes ao nosso encontro, até lá, esteja certa de que não permitirei que a languidez me vença!

— Então poupe as suas forças ao menos por uns dias... Ou não conseguirá realizar o sonho de conhecer as pessoas que lutaram por nós no passado... — a voz de Quartzy estremeceu.

— Ah, não! Posso até não conseguir segurar minha vida para assistir a queda da rainha que não nos acolheu, mas hei de me encontrar com príncipe Diamante! — abriu um pequeno sorriso, em seguida curvou o corpo e afundou uma mão no peito, sentindo uma pontada.

— Descanse... — a mais pacífica do grupo passou os dedos pelos úmidos cabelos lilases, ajeitando-os — Prepararei um banho revigorante e logo a senhorita se sentirá melhor, prometo.

— Ah Quartzy, minha grande amiga... O que seria de mim sem você? — Ametista fechou os olhos.

Quartzy esboçou um meio sorriso, não conseguia esbanjar alegria por diversos motivos, o principal era a gravidade do problema de saúde de sua superior. Ametista possuía má formação do coração, os músculos eram tão frágeis que qualquer movimento brusco a deixava exausta, o que ajudava o bombeamento do sangue para todas as extremidades do corpo era um marca-passo que a própria Quartzy fizera. Por mais que a tecnologia fosse de ponta, todos sabiam que chegaria o momento em que o coração de Ametista não mais resistiria, a estimativa de vida da princesa era de que, com muita sorte, talvez alcançasse os vinte e cinco anos, e embora pequenina, com aspecto de uma criança em transição para adolescência, a mulher já possuía vinte e dois anos de idade. Em compensação, os poderes telecinéticos de Ametista eram intensos, assim como os de ilusionismo. Desde muito pequena, a adoentada já conquistara a habilidade de controlar os próprios sonhos e mesmo os de outras pessoas. Ametista conseguira se infiltrar em Ilusão graças a esse poder e afinidade que possuía com a fantasia. O controle do onírico a fazia realizar alguns de seus desejos, muitas vezes, porém, o preço a se pagar depois era sempre caro... Crises de arritmia, princípios de infarto, febres e convulsões violentas, o risco era sempre constante. A proximidade que tinha com a morte desde o início do ciclo de sua vida era, provavelmente, a fonte do poder da líder do clã, inclusive de suas habilidades paranormais relacionadas ao "além", entretanto, cada vez que utilizava os poderes oníricos e ocultos, mais íntima da morte se tornava, os males da frágil saúde a atingiam como uma bomba. O que mais incomodava Quartzy era o motivo pelo qual Ametista tanto sofria. Acreditava piamente que não valia à pena viver tanto sofrimento para iniciar uma guerra fora de época. Aquele conflito já não mais os pertencia, deveriam seguir em frente, pensava.

— Como ela está? — Jade perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos da outra.

— Como antes.

— Mas que droga, princesa Ametista só piora a cada dia! — a mulher robusta fechou os punhos.

— Jade, nossa princesa escolheu um caminho sem volta. Ela sempre soube que a partir do momento em que trouxesse uma vida de volta a dela estaria comprometida, e ela trouxe duas. — soou completamente melancólica.

Jade se calou e fitou o piso revestido de cristal negro, a joia que conseguiram resgatar resquícios em Nemesis para recuperar o poder que um dia tiveram.

* * *

><p>— Ah, já entendi que é segredo! Não precisa repetir a cada segundo, assim cansa a minha beleza! — Olho de Peixe tapou os ouvidos fazendo careta, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Crystal até o salão de ensaio.<p>

— Mas é sério, Olho de Peixe, é segredo mesmo... E, provavelmente, não passará daquilo! — Crystal parou em frente ao rapaz afeminado e tocou-lhe os ombros em súplica.

— Está bem, está bem... Então quer dizer que foi só um lance e não irá se repetir? — parou e cruzou os braços.

— Bem... — novamente, as maçãs de Crystal rosaram. Passou as mãos pelos lábios e piscou os olhos.

— Minha nossa, escuto um "tum-tum" daqui! — Peixe abriu um enorme sorriso sapeca — Não consegue negar, não é mesmo? Está apaixonada! Que gracinha! — apertou uma das bochechas de Crystal.

— Ah, eu não sou bicho de pelúcia para ficar me apalpando! — emburrou — Somente a Hina sabe disso, então, por favor, mantenha segredo, se minha mãe souber, príncipe Diamante e Saphiro serão enviados para longe! Entende a gravidade, Olho de Peixe? Não vá fazer fuxico para ninguém, eu lhe peço!

— Está dizendo que tenho cara de fofoqueiro? — ficou indignado — Não estou aqui para estragar a felicidade de ninguém, princesinha! Quer saber? Ele é lindo mesmo, em seu lugar, eu também não resistiria! — os olhinhos brilharam como duas estrelas — Fique com ele, seja feliz!

Embora achasse o comportamento do rapaz muito esquisito, suspirou aliviada.

— Obrigada pelo apoio... — sorriu, um pouco sem graça. — Ah, Olho de Peixe, o que eu faço? Minha mãe nunca vai permitir que eu e príncipe Diamante tenhamos alguma coisa...

— Deixe que o tempo cuide disso, princesa! Ele é como eu e meu trio, esteve do lado oposto, agora é um aliado! Se sua mãe aceita a mim e meus companheiros, haverá de aceitar os dois irmãos em breve! — piscou confiante.

— Você deve estar certo...

— Sim, agora, pelo amor de Deus, vamos nos encontrar com Mizumi que ela já deve estar irritada por sua demora! — Peixe tocou os dois ombros de Crystal, a virou de frente ao destino que deveria seguir, e a encaminhou dando breves empurrões.

Crystal finalmente adentrou a sala de música, lá estavam Mizumi de pé à sua espera, Yumi de braços cruzados encostada na parede, Hina sentada ao piano, Saphiro como espectador, Reiko e Marine sem nenhum motivo aparente, e claro, onde Marine estava, Olho de Tigre seguia o rastro, Olho de Águia era o único dos rapazes do trio que, misteriosamente, não aparecera.

Que conveniente! Justo no momento em que Crystal não poderia sentir-se menos à vontade, tantas pessoas para assistir a sua performance... Mais uma vez desejou se enterrar, ou simplesmente sumir como pó. Respirou fundo, esbanjando um sorriso desajeitado, a sua instrutora balançou a cabeça negativamente e a auxiliou a entrar na música na nota que devia, percebendo a insegurança da aluna, resolveu que deveria fazer alguns exercícios para a voz antes. Quando Crystal enfim demonstrou confiança, Mizumi orientou Hina para que começasse a tocar a introdução da canção. A filha de Rini fechou os olhos em busca de concentração e tranquilidade, procurou algo que a inspirasse e não permitisse que falhasse e o que encontrou foi a lembrança mais feliz e recente que tivera: Um beijo suave em meio às flores.

A voz soou doce como o perfume das rosas ebúrneas que tanto adorava, a sua fluidez repentina surpreendeu todos que a assistiam, sequer parecia aquele timbre infantil de sempre, era como se o espírito falasse tudo o que a fala não conseguia exprimir. Crystal abriu os olhos lentamente e observou cada um de sua plateia, aliviou-se ao ver sorrisos ou olhares desacreditados, pensava em como seria lindo orgulhar os pais na noite do baile. Virou o olhar para a porta, procurando por Olho de Peixe e a surpresa dessa vez foi para ela. Parado ali estava _ele_. Os olhos violetas a fitavam intensamente como se observassem a mais bela obra de arte, as mãos tensas do homem relaxavam aos poucos e os lábios curvavam-se entreabertos em um sorriso de admiração. A princesa retribuiu com outro, o brilho em seus olhos era tão transparente que não deixara de ser notado por uma só pessoa naquela sala, e nesse momento, ninguém fez cerimônia em encarar príncipe Diamante.

"O que está havendo aqui?" — era a pergunta que pairava no ar.

Crystal mal sentia os pés tocarem o chão, seu coração havia caído por ele. E era uma queda sem volta...

Ao findar a canção, de longe ouviu os sons de aplausos, os ruídos a trouxeram de volta à realidade.

— Linda. — Diamante disse, fitando-a intensamente como se algo nela o hipnotizasse.

— Linda! Brava! Diva! — Olho de Peixe aplaudiu freneticamente, tentando apaziguar os ânimos, senão tornar-se-ia ainda mais óbvio o envolvimento dos dois para o resto do público que, empolgados como Peixe, tornaram a aplaudir, apenas Yumi permaneceu quieta, pensativa e Saphiro temeroso.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Nem acredito que a história está progredindo, já estou ficando quase louca aqui! Esse capítulo foi muito focado em Crystal e Diamante, mas prometo que nos próximos haverá mais participação dos outros personagens (e estão ficando cada vez mais longos os textos...)!

Cat-chan, muito obrigada pelas reviews! É verdade que Saphiro e Diamante tem uma conduta bem mais madura para a própria idade, na minha visão, os irmãos são assim pela criação que tiveram em Nemesis, os pobrezinhos mal tiveram infância... A criação sem ternura, delicadezas e lazer os fez assim, eu acho. Fico muito feliz que a cena fraternal tenha agradado!

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio e também por estar acompanhando! Beijinhos, até o próximo!


	13. Inevitável, perigoso e irresistível

****Oi, pessoal! Esse era outro capítulo que já estava pronto aqui há muito tempo, e não sei porque estou vindo postar só agora... Em compensação, tentarei postar logo dois de uma vez! Antes de ir à história gostaria de agradecer de coração à Ana-chan por ter começado a ler, fiquei muito contente porque sei que ela ama o Príncipe Diamante e Saphiro, queria muito que ela lesse... Obrigada, Ana! Assim que a inspiração permitir, "Uma Nova Chance para um Diamante Despedaçado" volta ao ar! Bem, quanto à Cat-chan, embora eu tenha agradecido já no outro capítulo, nada custa reforçar a gratidão neste: Muito obrigada pelo apoio! E eu fico realmente feliz que ao menos duas pessoas estejam lendo essa fic, que é de coração! Quanto à história, ainda há muito açúcar, contudo isso combina com o universo "Sailor Moon", entretanto, não se preocupem! Haverá o momento de tensão, e se eu o conseguir narrar como quero, sem travas ou vergonhas... Vai ser... Bem... Muito tenso mesmo!  
>Beijinhos, vamos à fic!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 13 – Inevitável, perigoso e irresistível.**

— Meninas! — Sailor Saturno surgiu por trás de Diamante. O príncipe virou o corpo para dar passagem à guerreira do silêncio — Adivinhem só? Mais tarde serão presenteadas com um passeio pela cidade! É hora de escolherem os vestidos que usarão no baile!

A notícia descontraiu o clima na sala de música. Reiko, empolgada, foi a primeira a saltar e falar como gostaria que fosse o vestido, Marine apenas ria divertindo-se com a euforia da amiga, Crystal permanecia aérea, o príncipe já havia se recomposto e não mais a encarava, contudo, a menina não conseguia desviar o olhar dos cabelos quase brancos, da lua negra, da boca... Ah sim, ao fitá-la, lembrava-se da sensação de beijá-la... Suspirou quase a fechar as pálpebras quando seus ombros foram sacudidos repentinamente. Era Olho de Peixe exigindo que pudesse ir ao centro encontrar um estilista para lhe fazer um vestido também.

— Olho de Peixe, tome vergonha! Vire homem de uma vez por todas! — Olho de Tigre finalmente se manifestou, envergonhado pelo comportamento do companheiro.

— Ah, se ele quer tanto usar um vestido, deixe-o! — Mizumi interveio, aproximando-se do rapaz de cabelos cerúleos — Posso ajudá-lo a escolher o modelo, que tal? — apoiou-se no ombro de seu protegido.

— É sério? — Peixe deu um pulo de alegria — Está bem, quero algo que valorize as curvas de meu corpo! — Abraçou o braço de Mizumi, e a dupla "aquática" deixou o salão a conversar como duas comadres.

Enquanto os outros que lá estavam riam, Olho de Tigre cobria a testa com uma mão e Yumi aproveitava todo o movimento e animação para sair discretamente, porém, ao passar pela porta, seu ombro esbarrou no de Diamante. Inevitavelmente encararam-se, o príncipe notou nos olhos prateados tamanha aspereza que lhe provocou arrepios. Balançou a cabeça levemente e ajeitou a franja, voltou o olhar para dentro do salão e de lá, a princesa lhe sorria, enquanto Sailor Saturno ouvia as exigências de Reiko sobre tecidos e cores, Saphiro de pé ao lado de Hina perguntava sobre as teclas brancas e pretas do piano e Marine aproveitava para envergonhar mais ainda Olho de Tigre, indagando se no fundo ele também não gostaria de usar um vestido. Era estranho e divertido o comportamento daquelas pessoas da Terra, talvez todo aquele vigor e senso de humor fossem responsáveis pela sensação de lar, refletia. Mesmo seu irmão que no passado era tão quieto e solitário mostrava-se contagiado por todo o clima de festejos. Notava-o a fitar admirado os delicados toques da menina ruiva no piano, percebia a afeição que ele sentia pela pianista e chegava a achar engraçado. Depois, tornou a olhar quem de início chamara a sua atenção – Crystal – ainda a olhá-lo, como quando cantava. Era impossível encará-la sem recordar do beijo em meio a pétalas de rosas brancas e flores azuis. Ao pensar bem, dava-se conta de quão perigoso fora a impulsividade do ato, e também, de como tudo mudaria dali adiante.

— Princesa, venha comigo, o seu vestido já está pronto e é presente de seus pais! — Sailor Saturno pegou Crystal pela mão e a foi levando para fora do cômodo. Enquanto saíam, a princesa esbanjou um último sorriso para Diamante, ainda fitando-o com a mesma luz no olhar, o nemeseano sentiu-se lisonjeado e, estranhamente contente.

Saphiro, de relance, percebeu tudo. Os olhares e sorrisos trocados por seu irmão e a filha do "coelho" não eram de simples amizade ou simpatia. Ainda era bom observador, e temia que o mais velho de sua linhagem acabasse por cair na mesma armadilha do passado.

— Está tudo bem? — Hina o trouxe das divagações com sua voz amena.

— Ah, está sim... — Abriu um pequeno sorriso — Eu só preciso ter uma conversa com meu irmão, mais tarde voltarei a vê-la.

Hina corou e baixou os olhos esverdeados para as teclas onde as mãos estavam em repouso. Saphiro afastou-se do piano e foi até o seu parente, à porta.

— Irmão — disse em voz baixa — Percebeu o que aconteceu aqui durante os últimos minutos?

— O quê? — o príncipe piscou brevemente os olhos, estava distraído — Do que está falando, Saphiro?

— Venha, precisamos conversar. — o mais novo tocou-lhe o ombro, olhou para cada lado, e foi caminhando na frente, Diamante o seguiu.

* * *

><p>Rini e Helios, abraçados e recém-banhados, observavam da enorme janela adornada pelo gradeado de ouro os bosques e jardins mesclados à arquitetura de prédios de cristal do belo reino. Tocadas pelo sol, todas as estruturas adquiriam um tom furta-cor e em consequência da luz refletir em suas superfícies, pequenos arco-íris se formavam, colorindo os céus. Batidas na enorme porta fizeram com que os reis parassem de contemplar a paisagem. Rini abriu as maçanetas e deparou-se com a mais fiel de suas súditas, Sailor Wind.<p>

— Wind, aconteceu alguma coisa? — deu passagem à guerreira, que em passos calmos foi ao centro do enorme salão real e lá curvou–se em reverência.

— Majestades, é meu dever alertá-los de que o príncipe do planeta Nemesis parece estar tentando seduzir a princesa.

— Como é? — rei e rainha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Observei como a olhava, senti-me enojada. — Yumi rangeu os dentes.

— Espere Sailor Wind, não julgue de forma precipitada. — Helios ponderou — Em que se baseia para afirmar isso?

— Majestades, estou certa de que não é a minha imaginação. Não seria nada surpreendente se príncipe Diamante tentasse com nossa princesa concretizar uma paixão que não conseguiu com a antiga rainha.

— Yumi é boa observadora, Helios. — Rini passou uma mão pelo queixo — Nossa filha é muito parecida com minha mãe, seria natural se Diamante sentisse atração por ela.

— Pelo o que contam os livros de História desse reino, não acredito que o príncipe da Lua das Trevas tentaria forçar nossa filha a qualquer coisa... Sim, ele pode sentir algo por ela, mas deve ser sensato o suficiente para saber diferenciá-la da avó.

— Você não o conhece, querido. No passado, fez de tudo para ter minha mãe, sem se importar com o que acontecesse ou com o que ela sentia. Não me seria estranho se os instintos o dominassem outra vez e ele tentasse tomar a nossa filha à força! — a filha de rainha Serena andava de um lado para o outro.

— Majestade, eis o problema: — Wind se manifestou antes que o rei o fizesse — há retorno.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Rini perguntou enquanto Helios mostrou confusão também.

— A princesa retribuiu aos olhares e sorrisos, notei que durante todo o ensaio não pararam de se olhar. Príncipe Diamante está conseguindo seduzir a princesa Crystal. Não fazemos ideia do que acontecia entre eles quando a princesa saía do palácio às escondidas para visitá-lo e desconfio de que hoje de manhã, enquanto foram passear, algo aconteceu entre eles e...

Antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, a porta foi aberta outra vez, era Sailor Saturno com Crystal ao lado, as duas sorriam descontraídas, mas logo os sorrisos se desfizeram quando ambas foram encaradas pelos reis e por Sailor Wind.

— Filha, que bom que está aqui. — Helios disse.

— É, muito conveniente, aliás! — diferentemente do rei, a voz de Rini soou irritada.

— O que eu fiz dessa vez? — Crystal perguntou para Sailor Saturno, que se mostrou tão confusa quanto ela.

— Venha já aqui, do meu lado. — Rini ordenou.

Crystal andou em passos lentos, temerosa. Ao ver Yumi ainda em posição de reverência no centro do salão e notar reprovação no olhar, sentiu a garganta fechar. Foi até os pais e não sabia a quem mais temia, se a seu pai e a misteriosa calmaria, ou à mãe, que notavelmente estava brava. Sailor Saturno se retirou, pois notara que naquela conversa não havia espaço para ela, eram só a princesa, os pais e Sailor Wind.

— O que fez com príncipe Diamante essa manhã, minha filha? — Helios perguntou sereno.

"Essa não!" — Estremeceu imaginando se Olho de Peixe abrira a boca para contar alguma coisa. — Ah, nós fomos dar uma volta pelo jardim! — tentou parecer o mais natural possível — O príncipe queria ver as flores, fomos à estufa!

— E foi só? — outra pergunta do pai.

— Ora, e o que mais poderia ter sido? — respondeu nervosa.

— Crystal, somos seus pais, sabe que pode nos contar qualquer coisa. — Rini virou-se de frente a ela — Confiamos na sua palavra, sabemos que não mentiria, por isso, serei muito direta na pergunta: Diamante tentou algo com você?

— Mamãe, está meio cedo para caducar! — gargalhou alto, forçou o riso até onde pôde — O príncipe tentar algo comigo? Claro que não! Somos apenas grandes amigos! Ele me conta as histórias de seu planeta e eu as de nosso reino.

— Não é isso o que Sailor Wind alega, e sabe que Yumi não é mentirosa. — Rini apontou.

— Como assim, Wind? — Crystal, desajeitada, fitou a guerreira do vento, perguntando-se em pensamentos se a mulher de cabelos cor da prata a teria flagrado em segredo.

— Vejo como se olham, sequer sabem disfarçar. — Yumi a golpeou com o olhar e timbre. —Quando a segui até o bosque e presenciei o seu encontro com o príncipe, notei nos gestos dele intenções nada inocentes!

— Você está sendo maldosa! — Crystal resmungou — Fiquei feliz de ele ter ido assistir meu ensaio, e o príncipe não me olhava diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que estava na sala de música! Ninguém pode me admirar por um instante que tem de haver algum interesse por trás? Tem que ser eu e não o único talento que tenho? Yumi, você fala assim porque parece achar que qualquer tipo de tratamento um pouco afetuoso é sinônimo de más intenções, só que nem todos são tão sérios e polidos como você, e seria muito triste se todas as pessoas precisassem ser frias umas com as outras para não serem mal interpretadas!

— Crystal, acalme-se, ninguém disse que você não tem talento, é claro que é possível olharmos para você por admiração. – Helios abraçou a filha. — Não precisa falar desse jeito com Yumi, ela não quis ofendê-la!

— É só isso, Crystal? Diamante a olhava cantar, apenas? — a mãe ainda desconfiada, questionou. — E toda a vez que foi visitá-lo ele a tratou respeitosamente?

— Sim! Príncipe Diamante não sente nada por mim além de uma afeição quase fraternal, minha mãe! Por favor, pare de implicar tanto com ele! — a voz soou tremida, a princesa acreditava que teria um ataque se aquela conversa perdurasse.

— Majestade, eu me retiro — Wind se levantou irritada, sabia que não adiantaria persistir naquela discussão, no entanto, não acreditava que o que presenciara fora uma simples apreciação de talentos.

— Ai, filha... — Rini suspirou, tentando manter a calma — Me perdoe, mas meu sexto sentido não me permite confiar completamente em Diamante... Algo me diz que ele ainda é muito perigoso e que devo protegê-la! — tocou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos — Eu só não quero que ele se aproveite de você por ser como a sua avó.

— Eu não sou a minha avó e ele sabe disso. — as feições de Crystal tornaram-se zangadas.

— Entenda, filha. Apesar de não ser a sua avó, carrega dentro de si o espírito dela, e mesmo seus traços, olhos e sorriso são muito semelhantes... — Rini abrandou o tom de voz, tentando acalmar a menina e fazê-la entender.

— Mas não sou ela! — a menina tirou as mãos da mãe do rosto e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do pai também, em seguida, impulsiva como era, correu para sair de lá.

— Crystal, filha, volte aqui! — Rini ergueu o braço em direção à filha e chegou a dar alguns passos atrás dela, mas a princesa correu para longe, quando a grande rainha chegou à porta não viu para que lado do corredor Crystal rumou. Passou a mão pelo rosto, frustrada — O que eu faço? Parece que só falho com essa menina!

— Querida... — o marido se aproximou e tocou os ombros da esposa — Precisa parar de tratar Crystal como sua mãe, mesmo que ela seja a possível reencarnação. Pense que Crystal também tem desejos, sentimentos, e deve ser horrível para ela a todo o momento ser comparada com alguém que sequer conheceu.

— Não consigo ser boa em nada, nem como rainha, tampouco como mãe! — Rini quase desabou, mas conteve a emoção em seus olhos com sucesso.

— Você é muito melhor do que pensa, minha pequena dama... — Helios a abraçou por trás — Ainda há muita doçura dentro de você... Tente confiar não somente em outras pessoas, mas em si mesma!

* * *

><p>Crystal correu até o quarto e trancou as portas, encostada nelas, suas costas escorregaram até que caiu sentada à abraçar a si mesma. O coração gritava enquanto as articulações enrijecidas do corpo tremiam, quase fora pega! No entanto, o que mais a incomodava era aquela dúvida que outra vez a perseguia, a que se materializava em seus sonhos:<p>

— Será que foi a minha avó que o príncipe visualizou quando me beijou? — passou os dedos indicador e médio pelos lábios contornando-os. Os olhos umedeceram tanto, porém, apenas uma lágrima escorreu deles.

Estava tão feliz até pouco tempo e agora já não sabia mais o que sentia, eram muitas sensações para serem definidas, somente algo era claro, queria beijá-lo novamente, ansiava por estar naqueles braços outra vez, desejava poder ser devorada por eles e neles se perder.

* * *

><p>— A beijou? — Saphiro quase pulou para trás ao ouvir a confissão do irmão.<p>

— Foi irresistível, tudo era propício! O momento, as flores, o jeito como ela caminhava... — Diamante sentou na cama e apertou os lençóis.

— E como ela reagiu? — o mais novo, estupefato, caiu sentado sobre uma poltrona que havia naquele quarto.

— Ela correspondeu... — o Black Moon mais velho olhava para o nada, também surpreso. — Ela quis!

— Irmão, compreende o quão grave foi sua atitude? Os pais dela jamais aceitarão esse envolvimento, por mais que ela ceda a você!

— Sim, eu sei! — levantou subitamente e jogou a capa — Podemos ser expulsos daqui a qualquer momento por minha imprudência!

— E o que pretende fazer agora? Está arrependido?

— Eu não sei! — estava nervoso, sim, muito nervoso — Só sei que desejo mais, Saphiro!

— Irmão, pare e pense! Essa menina não é Sailor Moon, é muito parecida, mas não é ela! — o caçula também levantou. — Você pode estar confundindo o que sente, e com isso, causará um enorme estrago em sua vida e na dela! Ah, e não pode se esquecer de que, se a tal princesa for mesmo a reencarnação de nova rainha Serena, é certo de que rei Endymion também deve ter reencarnado e virá ao encontro dela!

— Eu sei! — Diamante quase gritou — Eu sei de tudo isso, mas eu a quero! Se ao menos ela não demonstrasse o mesmo... Mas, ela me quer também, eu sinto isso! Endymion, Edymion, Endymion! Não aguento mais ouvir esse maldito nome! Estou farto desse fantasma!

Durante os breves segundos em que o tom de voz fora alterado, Saphiro viu em seu irmão o espectro da vida passada, o príncipe temperamental e passional que desejara a destruição de todo um império somente pelo amor de uma mulher.

— Saphiro, preciso refletir... Por favor, deixe-me a sós. — notando o próprio comportamento, concluiu que o melhor a se fazer era discutir consigo mesmo em pensamentos até chegar a uma solução para aquele dilema. Não queria ser grosseiro com um ente tão querido, já bastara o quão duro fora na outra vida.

O mais jovem acatou a decisão do mais velho e se retirou. Ao fechar a porta, suspirou aflito. Afastou-se de punhos fechados, sentiu uma forte necessidade de procurar algo que o distraísse para não permitir que a negatividade o dominasse, assim como indagações indevidas. Como se fosse um instinto, seus passos o levaram até o coreto de vidro embrenhado entre as árvores do jardim. Subiu os poucos degraus e foi até o centro, sentou-se ao piano de cauda e fitou as teclas. Desejou tanto que Hina estivesse lá a tocar para apaziguar a sua alma, sorriu discreto por ser tão bobo, parecia um menino pensando nela. Tocou uma tecla, depois outra buscando uma melodia agradável, mas não tinha o menor talento para a música. Ouviu um risinho vindo de fora, virou o rosto e viu quem era, a sua ruivinha...

— Esses sons são dissonantes... — aproximou-se, tímida como sempre.

— Pode me ensinar a tocar algo melódico? — perguntou, também sem jeito.

Hina, ainda envergonhada, sentou ao lado dele e calmamente tocou algo simples apenas com a mão direita, em seguida, completamente desajeitada, segurou de leve a mão dele para mostrar como deveria fazer. Saphiro viu a face da jovem rosar mais uma de muitas vezes, todavia, o toque quente e simples de mãos fez o Black Moon corar também, discretamente. Tentou ao máximo distrair-se para não ser envenenado pelos próprios pensamentos e previsões. O contraste dos fios vermelhos ao tempo chuvoso por trás do vidro das paredes o ajudava a tranquilizar a mente, ao menos um pouco. Abriu um pequeno sorriso e se deixou levar pela música e boa companhia.

* * *

><p>"<em>Volte..."<em> — Bastou que ficasse sozinho, e aquela voz tornou a assombrá-lo. Talvez fossem o nervosismo e a confusão os causadores. A palavra "vingança" unida à "Endymion" o perseguiam como se fossem seu fardo. Diamante se jogou sobre a cama e fitou o teto claro, depois fechou os olhos tentando relaxar. Tolice. Em um milésimo de segundo viu em sua mente uma menina de cabelos arroxeados sentada em um tatame, em seguida Nemesis em ruínas. Sentou em um pulo, sentiu suor escorrendo pelo canto do rosto e o enxugou.

"O que diabos significa isso?" — pensou, perturbado.

* * *

><p>— O que há Yumi? — a voz familiar soou ao lado.<p>

Sailor Wind estava sentada na sacada, perdida em pensamentos, quando junto à voz, o queixo de alguém repousou sobre seu ombro e dois braços a envolveram pelas costas.

— Mizumi, não me amole. — Disse fria.

— Ah, pare com isso! Sei que está apreensiva, posso ler seu comportamento como ninguém. — a guerreira dos mares desfez o abraço e sentou ao lado da guardiã do vento — O que há?

— Algo está acontecendo, e não é nada bom... Meu instinto não falha, Mizumi. O príncipe Black Moon e seu irmão trarão desgraças a nosso reino, escute bem. — Wind olhava para o céu, que aos poucos se fechava, anunciando tempestade.

— Mas que coisa, teremos que adiar a nossa saída para comprar vestidos... — Mizumi disse a fitar o céu também.

— Será que só pensa em futilidades? — A mulher de olhos e cabelos de prata virou o rosto e encarou a outra. — Deveria preocupar-se com uma possível guerra futura!

— Você que é drástica em tudo, Yumi! — Sailor Ocean balançou as pernas, ainda a fitar o céu cinzento — Nunca se diverte, nunca interage com os que estão à sua volta, não se envolve sentimentalmente...

— Você é a última pessoa que pode falar de sentimentos. — Yumi a cortou. — Desde quanto sente algo verdadeiro por alguém? Todos são peças em seu joguinho de sedução.

— Joguinho de sedução, do que está falando? — Mizumi riu, em seguida, passou a mão pelos cabelos e cruzou as pernas.

Yumi a fitou em silêncio, por instantes a guardiã dos oceanos quase acreditou que a mulher fria como o gelo a contemplara, abriu um sorriso de satisfação e deslizou uma mão pela sacada com o intuito de tocar a de Sailor Wind. Fracassou. A mulher esguia, em movimentos leves, saltou da sacada, e embora a altura fosse considerável, chegou ao solo dos jardins intacta e de pé, pairou com uma pena de anjo no ar. O vento, ironicamente, soprou mais forte, fazendo os fios ondulados azuis esverdeados de Mizumi balançarem, pela cor, seus cabelos pareciam literalmente ondas se formando na praia. De baixo, a solitária representante dos ventos a encarava, para outros que tentassem ler seu olhar, nada ele representaria além de indiferença, mas Mizumi via além, aqueles espelhos refletiam desaprovação, mágoa, e bem no fundo, quase disfarçado por trás das pupilas opacas, afeição, desejo de proteger, e também, um outro tipo de desejo o qual Sailor Ocean há muito tentava reacender...

— Parece que há alguém atrás de você para resolver um assunto interminado. — Foram as últimas palavras da mestra da rispidez. Yumi correu ao longe, deixando para trás a brisa da chuva que logo cairia unida a algumas folhas que recentemente abandonaram os galhos das árvores.

Mizumi sorriu e virou o rosto, já sabia de quem se tratava.

— Passarinho? Demorou a me procurar! — brincou.

Olho de Águia estava a postos atrás, os olhos castanhos avermelhados ardiam em mescla de raiva e luxúria, os lábios comprimidos de ansiedade, músculos tensos e mente atribulada de pensamentos sujos. Mizumi andou até ele naturalmente, esbanjando o sorriso que o deixava ainda mais perturbado. Frente a frente, Águia não deu tempo para que Mizumi falasse ou se movesse, segurou seus pulsos com violência e ainda a apertá-los, prensou-a contra uma coluna.

— O que é isso, passarinho? — o sorriso se manteve, assim como a chama naqueles olhos marinhos. Irritava mais ainda o homem por não demonstrar intimidação, pelo contrário, era claro como brilhante o prazer estampado nas feições e também, arrepios pela pele de Mizumi.

— Vou mostrar a você que com Olho de Águia não se brinca! — o timbre soara mais grave do que o normal. Não satisfeito, apertou com ainda mais força os pulsos dela, quase causando dormência nas extremidades dos dedos pela falta de circulação de sangue.

— Então mostre, mostre agora! — Mizumi gemeu propositalmente, apenas para provocá-lo.

— Não devia me desafiar, Sailor Ocean! — Apertou-a contra a parede, espremeu os corpos e quase lhe furtou o oxigênio.

— Passarinho — riu — Você não me assusta.

— Não sou um passarinho, sou uma ave de rapina, um caçador! — segurou Mizumi pela nuca com uma mão, puxou-lhe alguns fios de cabelo, e ainda assim aquele sorriso na face da sereia persistiu. — Agora, vamos terminar o que você começou!

— Gosto de me sentir a presa... — tocou a palma da mão na barriga de Água e a subiu até o peito — Tente me dominar! — parecia tão delicada, mas rápida e ágil, com a mesma mão, conseguiu empurrá-lo longe o suficiente para colidir-se a uma parede. Em um salto, Sailor Ocean pairou de pé sobre a sacada, graciosa como uma bailarina.

— Sua... — Águia se levantou desajeitado, passou as mãos pelos ombros limpando a poeira, em seguida ao fitá-las, notou três fios verde-água enrolados nos dedos. — Vai aprender a não me ridicularizar!

— Adoro esse seu jeito bravo, passarinho, me anima muito! — o semblante de contentamento era mais um fator que o irritava, juntamente a todo o resto: Os longos cabelos macios bailando ao vento que anunciava a chuva prestes a cair do céu escuro, os olhos verdes de água salgada, o traje de marinheira cuja saia curta a movimentar-se exibia a virilha da guerreira. Jamais sentiria tanta atração por alguma outra mulher como sentia por ela.

— Um! — o integrante do trio Amazonas ainda dominava a velha técnica, por trás de Mizumi surgiu algo similar a uma parede vermelha que a atingiu pelas costas — Dois! — as mãos da mulher, elevadas à altura do rosto foram presas, e a maldita não abandonava o sorriso que tanto o irritava — Três! — Enfim, o espelho dos sonhos de Mizumi surgiu a reluzir.

— Que gracinha, quer saber qual é meu sonho, passarinho? Esperava mais de você. — a marinheira curvou os lábios em um bico.

Antes que Olho de Águia se aproximasse o suficiente de Mizumi para desvendar a sua maior fantasia, um redemoinho o abateu. Sentiu uma dor aguda em todos os membros do corpo, perguntava-se de onde aquele pequeno fenômeno surgira quando, caído no piso de cristal, viu a silhueta por trás da névoa branca - alta, esbelta, pernas longas como os braços e os finos dedos que para ele apontavam.

"Mas ela não tinha ido embora?" — não conseguia compreender o surgimento tão repentino.

— Ah, Yumi... Não precisava! — Sailor Ocean se libertou da armadilha em um sopro e recuperou seu espelho dos sonhos.

— Olho de Águia, isso será reportado à rainha imediatamente! — Sailor Wind, como um soldado, anunciou.

— Não! — a outra a segurou pelo braço — Era só uma brincadeira, não seja tão dura!

— Mizumi, sei que poderia ter se soltado dessa armadilha amadora desde que foi pega, mas ainda assim o que esse homem fez foi inapropriado. — Wind abandonou a posição de luta, entretanto a sua hostilidade habitual não se desfizera.

— Eu o induzi a fazer isso, sou mais culpada do que ele, portanto, esqueça isso! — pela primeira vez, Águia a via falar sério.

— Que seja. — a mulher esguia puxou o braço e o desvencilhou da mão de Mizumi, passou ao lado de Olho de Águia sem sequer encará-lo e sumiu corredor à dentro.

O ex-artista circense se levantou em silêncio, vestia a roupa exótica que usava quando era um integrante do Circo da Lua da Morte, Mizumi riu ao reparar o "modelito", e mais uma vez, constrangeu o rapaz de cabelos rosados e arrepiados. A mulher, como sempre elegante, parou de pé ao lado de Águia e ergueu-lhe a mão para auxiliá-lo. O orgulho não permitiu que aceitasse a ajuda, levantou por si mesmo e ainda calado mirou os olhos no piso que refletia a sua velha forma, em um piscar de olhos, a farda que ganhara de Helios tornou a adornar seu corpo. Respirou fundo, buscando a calma e sensatez, até que foi abraçado de lado e o peso de um queixo repousou sobre seu ombro, um ar morno soprado no pescoço provocou um arrepio.

— Já passou passarinho... Está mais calmo? — Mizumi afagou as costas dele.

— Sailor Ocean, sinto muito por meu comportamento...

— Mizumi. — sussurrou ao ouvido dele, arrepiando-o novamente. — Quero que me chame assim.

Águia virou o rosto e fitou-a confuso e extasiado. Sentia-se como um brinquedo nas mãos dela, mas não conseguia resistir ou reagir aos toques, voz, e claro, à beleza madura, cheia de curvas.

— Deixarei a porta de meu quarto encostada à noite — outro sussurro entorpecente — Venha me fazer uma visita, podemos terminar o que comecei... O que acha? — Ao término da frase, soltou-o e andou calmamente na mesma direção que Sailor Wind seguira. Olho de Águia pensou que o corpo desmontaria, passou a mão pelo ouvido, desacreditado, e em pouco tempo voltou a ser o velho Águia, um sorriso malicioso de triunfo se formou, os olhos faiscaram.

"Parece que estou bem à frente de meus companheiros no jogo do amor...".

* * *

><p>Crystal recuperara o fôlego após algum tempo de meditação em frente ao espelho, penteou os cabelos e prendeu-os em marias-chiquinhas altas, como sempre fizera. Suspirou e deixou o quarto. Observara as nuvens negras no céu e mesmo assim resolveu sair para espairecer. Foi até os jardins, fitou a direção que a levaria para fora do palácio e só não resolveu sair por causa do clima. Seguiu o caminho de pedrinhas que a levou até uma fonte, como todas as outras, possuía em seu centro a escultura de rainha Serena. Levantou a longa saia do vestido lilás bem claro, livrou-se dos sapatos e mergulhou os pés na água rasa. Andou até a imagem esculpida como uma santa, largou o tecido que segurava e não se importou que a borda fosse molhada. De frente ao monumento, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da voz da antiga rainha dizendo:<p>

— Eu faço parte de você, e você faz parte de mim — disse em voz alta e completou: — Mas eu não sou você, vovó... Eu tenho a minha alma!

Da janela do quarto, Diamante viu o caminho que Crystal seguiu, e por mais que tentasse resistir, não foi forte o suficiente para conter a vontade de encontrá-la. Precisavam se ver, precisavam conversar... Fechou os olhos, concentrou-se, e pela segunda vez desde que voltara a viver, utilizou seus poderes: Transportou-se.

Uma forte trovejada clareou os céus. Simultaneamente, ao findar o grave ruído, o príncipe de Nemesis surgiu atrás de Crystal, à beira da fonte. A princesa estava tão distraída que não notou a sua presença, Diamante aproveitou para admirá-la em silêncio. Perfeição – era a denominação para a visão da atual princesa e antiga, uma de frente à outra, encarando-se, simbolicamente selando o elo transcendental e genético.

Crystal segurou as barras do vestido outra vez e o subiu, exibindo as canelas e os pés, virou-se calmamente no intuito de voltar ao palácio ou dar mais voltas pelos jardins, foi quando se deparou com o senhor de seus sonhos, tremores e anseios. Engoliu seco e estancou, poderia jurar que por breve instante seu coração parou para depois palpitar afobado. O príncipe, por sua vez, mantinha a serenidade não só no olhar como em todas as expressões faciais e na postura, mesmo que por dentro estivesse a ponto de explodir.

A princesa pensava se ele viera para dizer que havia se confundido, que aquele beijo não passara de uma recaída nostálgica. Mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou o olhar, porém, seus passos traiçoeiros iam de encontro a ele. Diamante a esperava de onde estava. Por fim, ficaram um de frente para o outro, Crystal levantou o olhar devagar, seu peito subia e descia em um respirar pesado, afoito. Apertava o tecido nobre da saia, não manifestava fala alguma, esperava que ele a iniciasse. Diamante, atento, percebeu em cada pequeno traço da menina o quão nervosa estava, e por outro lado, como era radiante mesmo não demonstrando alegria e sem ser agraciada pela luz do sol, ausente naquela tarde. Olhou por pouco tempo para a imagem de rainha Serena lapidada em cristal e tornou a fitar a jovem à sua frente.

— Tão parecidas, mas tão diferentes... — disse, quebrando o mórbido silêncio. Segurou o rosto da princesa com uma mão e passou o polegar por uma bochecha, fria pelo clima chuvoso.

— É o meu fardo! — Crystal sorriu, era um sorriso triste. Tremia pelo frio, e também pelo esforço de controlar o choro, que parecia insistir em libertar-se.

Diamante a puxou bruscamente de encontro a seu peito e a envolveu com os dois braços, foi o golpe fatal. Crystal emitiu um grunhido e em seguida lágrimas desceram como grossas cascatas, incessantemente. O príncipe, sem saber o que dizer, passou a mão pela nuca de Crystal tentando acalmá-la, mas parecia inútil. As mãos da jovem apertavam-lhe o tecido da roupa, o corpo frágil tremelicava, e talvez se não possuísse o amparo do nemesiano, não se aguentasse em pé.

— Por que chora? — Perguntou aflito, temendo que aquilo fosse remorso por ter cedido ao beijo.

— Porque quero ser amada por quem sou... — levantou o rosto, e fitou-o novamente, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas — E quero ter o direito de amar quem eu desejo!

— Mas se for Sailor Moon... — começaria a falar sobre Endymion.

— Eu sou Crystal! — não permitiu que terminasse.

Naquele instante, finas gotas de água caíram dos céus, rapidamente intensificaram o pranto das nuvens e tornaram-se mais espessas. Crystal segurou o braço de Diamante e o puxou para debaixo de uma larga árvore. As costas da princesa bateram no tronco, as mãos do príncipe a cercaram sem querer. Ambos quase ofegantes pela pequena fuga da tempestade olhavam-se e pensavam no que poderia ser dito e feito. A princesa buscou ar o suficiente, e mesmo temendo que o coração fosse escapulir pela boca, se pronunciou:

— Quem beijou hoje na estufa, eu ou minha avó?

Os olhos de Diamante arregalaram-se levemente, e a língua enrolou-se na tentativa da resposta. No fundo não sabia o que dizer, só sabia o que desejava fazer. Por que ela tinha que lembrá-lo ainda mais do ocorrido e de seus dilemas? Ainda mais daquele jeito, molhada de chuva, com o vestido colado ao corpo, a saia transparecida, gotas de água respingando do rosto e cabelos mesclados à lembrança da frase que em outro dia ela disse. Em um ato insano, ignorando a questão, colou os lábios aos dela novamente, mas por pouco tempo, logo se apartou tentando conter o que considerava uma loucura.

— Eu sinto mui... — começaria a desculpar-se por esse beijo e pelo anterior, mas as mãos que seguraram o seu rosto, não permitindo que se afastasse, o pararam.

— Não! Não sinta! — aquele tom soava como uma súplica, assim como o toque desesperado. Ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou novamente, uniu os lábios ao dele não só uma vez, mas várias, uma seguida da outra, em selinhos frenéticos, pedintes — Não sinta, por favor, não sinta muito!

... E esse foi o fim da resistência. Diamante matou em si qualquer tipo de cerimônia e finalmente permitiu o instinto inibir a razão. Abriu a boca e devorou a de Crystal, invadiu-a com a língua impiedosamente. As mãos da princesa abandonaram o seu rosto para deslizarem pelos ombros, pescoço e nuca. O príncipe, inebriado pelo gosto adocicado, pela maciez e calor da pele, agarrou-lhe a cintura e atou os corpos molhados em um abraço quase sufocante. Beijava-lhe a boca, depois o rosto, o pescoço, voltava aos lábios e reiniciava aquele ciclo incessantemente, sentia o coração dela quase apitar a cada toque, as mãos dela descerem por suas costas, o corpo entregue em seus braços como um presente, estava feito. Ela era sua, ao menos naquele momento, abaixo das largas folhas e da tempestade, era sua... E ele, completamente caído por ela.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Nossa, gente... A cena de Mizumi e Olho de Águia foi muito gostosa de escrever, espero que tenham gostado pois tenho muitos planos para esses dois... E para Yumi também! O final, sem comentários... Pode parecer muito meloso, dramático, mas imaginando essa cena aqui, eu a acho tão bonita e única, fazia tempo que ficava pensando nela, e de início até seria o primeiro beijo de Diamante e Crystal, mas não aguentei esperar e tive que escrever aquele momento na estufa... Quando estiver com paciência, inspiração (não posso nem falar de tempo com a faculdade em greve) desenharei essa cena, é um dos beijos mais lindos para mim... Estou realmente ansiosa para saber o que acharam de tudo, não só da cena final ou do "pega" entre Mizumi e Água (que foi café com leite perto do que virá a seguir e... opa, nada de spoiler!), enfim, sobre tudo! Nos próximos capítulos tentarei fazer com que Reiko e Marine apareçam mais, e não só elas, mas há muito o que revelar sobre o atual estado de Nemesis, ainda preciso explicar a história de cada Black Moon remanescente... Vish, não prometo nada que será logo, tampouco no que vem a seguir (que já está pronto), mas quem sabe daqui há uns três as coisas não comecem a ficar mais agitadas? Comentem, por favooor! Beijos, até o próximo!<p> 


	14. Acaso ou destino?

****Prometi postar logo dois de uma vez, pois bem... Aqui vai! Particularmente, eu AMO esse capítulo... Adoro o todo dele, todas as situações entre todos os personagens... Espero que sintam o mesmo! Estou realmente ansiosa por reviews! Por favor, presenteiem-me com algumas! Tenham dó de uma ficwritter gripadíssima... Eu deveria estar na cama, pessoal!

**Rubens:** E lá vem ela se fazer de coitadinha como última tentativa de apelo para mais gente ler e comentar...

**Lulu:** Ok, antes que comece a loucura antes mesmo de o capítulo ter início, encerro por aqui. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 14 – Acaso ou destino?**

* * *

><p>— Que beleza, e eu estava tão empolgada para ir à cidade visitar lojas e estilistas... — Reiko suspirou, observando entediada a tempestade através da janela da grande biblioteca.<p>

— Imagine eu! Mizumi ia me ajudar a mandar fazer um vestido perfeito para o meu corpo, assim eu teria a arma fatal para conquistar o mais novinho dos Black Moon... — Olho de Peixe falava como se o fim do mundo estivesse próximo, e para completar o tom teatral, jogou-se sobre grandes almofadas coloridas que ficavam no centro da sala de livros, forjando uma morte épica.

— Ai, vocês dois, parem com isso! — Marine fechou o livro que estava lendo e o colocou sobre a mesa — Olho de Peixe, desista! Saphiro não vai olhar para você, ele já me parece muito bem resolvido com a Hina, melhor esperar que apareça um cara com os mesmos, como posso dizer, "gostos" que você. — não conseguiu evitar um riso.

— Ei, sou mais bonito do que muitas mulheres que tem por aí! — disse abraçado a uma almofada.

— Podemos muito bem ir amanhã à cidade ver esses vestidos, ninguém morrerá por causa disso. — Marine pegou de volta o livro, o abriu na página em que estava e continuou a leitura.

— E aí, quem sabe, você não pode me ajudar a escolher um vestido que me torne irresistível aos olhos do Tigrinho, hum? — Reiko foi até Olho de Peixe e sentou-se ao lado dele em outra almofada. — Hina se arranjando com Saphiro, a princesa com certeza tem algo com o tal de Diamante, e eu aqui nessa solidão!

— Eu agradeceria muito! — Marine abriu um sorriso brincalhão, em seguida, voltou ao normal — Parece que não só eu reparei na princesa e no príncipe então... — disse pensativa.

— Qualquer um teria reparado! Viu como eles se olhavam? — Reiko, fã de uma boa fofoca, começou.

— Parem com isso vocês! — Olho de Peixe as interrompeu — É tudo imaginação, está mais do que na hora de as duas arrumarem um namorado para pararem de fazer mexericos sobre a vida dos outros! — falou alto, nervoso, uma palavra atropelava a outra.

— Fale baixo, estamos na biblioteca! — Marine advertiu.

— Peixinho, do jeito que fala, até parece que sabe de alguma coisa... — Reiko sorriu curiosa.

— É verdade! — Marine virou uma página do livro e jogou a mão por cima do papel, intimidando Peixe.

— E-estão enganadas, não sei de nada! — puxou uma das grandes almofadas e se cobriu com ela, como se pudesse se esconder dessa forma.

* * *

><p>Sailor Saturno procurava por Crystal para mostrar-lhe o vestido separado para usar no baile. Nas andanças pelo palácio, foi até o cômodo onde o traje estava e se esbarrou com a grande amiga de infância, contemplando a bela peça de roupa.<p>

— Majestade... — notou nos olhos de rubi um peso e se aproximou — O que há?

— Ah, Hotaru, que bom que está aqui — forjou um sorriso — Crystal ficará linda no dia da festa, não é mesmo? — passou a mão pelo tecido branco à sua frente. — Será que ficará feliz?

— Mas é claro que ficará! Será uma comemoração para ela, tenho certeza de que está muito animada! — falou alegre, na tentativa de contagiar a rainha.

— Sim... Quem sabe isso a aproxime de mim, não é mesmo?

— Por que está falando assim, Rini?

Ser chamada pelo primeiro nome a sensibilizou ainda mais. Enxugou os olhos, impedindo que gotículas de choro viessem abaixo, Hotaru percebeu a angústia da amiga e tocou seu ombro.

— O que houve no salão real? Vocês brigaram?

— Acho que magoei Crystal ao compará-la com minha mãe... As duas são tão parecidas, não só no aspecto, mas também no comportamento! Ás vezes é difícil diferenciar uma da outra... E se eu me sinto desse jeito, imagine o príncipe Diamante, Hotaru!

— Eu não o conheci no passado, mas sei de sua história com a rainha Serena. — a guerreira do silêncio passou a mão pelo queixo — Entendo sua preocupação como mãe, amiga Rini... Talvez com o tempo Crystal compreenda também, ela é muito jovem, ainda não aprendeu a ouvir a voz da razão.

— Fico pensando em como minha mãe agiria em meu lugar... Ela era tão bondosa, compreensiva... Lembro-me de que ela purificou com o cristal de prata cada uma das quatro Irmãs da Maldade... Elas também eram membros do clã Black Moon. Redimiram-se e viveram na Terra como humanas... Será que eu teria sido tão boa quanto mamãe foi? Essa compaixão, amor pelo próximo sem importar quem seja, sinto isso no coração de Crystal... — sorriu orgulhosa — Parece mais uma prova de que dentro dela Sailor Moon vive. Foi por isso que, mesmo não confiando, permiti Diamante viver aqui. Porque de algum modo, parece ser o que minha mãe teria feito, e eu só quero ser tão boa rainha quanto ela foi.

— Você é uma Tsukino! — Hotaru tocou os ombros de Rini novamente — O amor e a justiça correm em suas veias, não subestime isso! — também sorriu — Não se martirize, fez o certo em deixar os irmãos ficarem. Pense que os integrantes do trio Amazonas também já foram vilões, mas no final tornaram-se aliados muito importantes e completamente leais a você e ao rei!

— É verdade. O problema é que Diamante foi apaixonado por minha mãe, e é possível que esteja interessado em Crystal, você sabe, justamente pelos traços em comum, e são tantos!

— Mas, Rini... Se Crystal carrega em si a alma de Serena, ela jamais terá olhos para outro homem que não seja aquele a quem amou em vidas passadas. Um elo milenar como esse não se rompe nunca! Por que se preocupa?

— Sailor Wind me disse que Crystal e Diamante trocam olhares e sorrisos... Eu deveria ter pedido para que o príncipe de Sedna viesse mais cedo, assim Diamante não teria chance alguma de se aproximar...

— Não importa quando esse príncipe de galáxias distantes chegue, sinto que no momento em que a princesa o vir, qualquer coisa que ela possa sentir pelo príncipe Black Moon sucumbirá imediatamente. Talvez Crystal alimente uma paixonite boba por Diamante, mas isso já aconteceu inclusive com sua mãe antes de a memória de princesa Serena despertar, não leu essa parte nos livros biográficos, majestade? — disse brincalhona.

— Opa... — Rini pôs uma mão sobre o rosto, sem jeito — Acho que meus estudos foram muito seletivos... — riu.

— Mas, que belo exemplo! E depois briga com a filha por ser relapsa com os estudos! — Hotaru gargalhou descontraída.

— Ah, mas eu sempre fui muito mais responsável do que minha mãe e Crystal! — cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

— Agora sim, essa é a Rini que eu conheço! — Saturno abraçou a amiga, que retribuiu imediatamente a demonstração de afeto. Juntas começaram a rir e enfim, o clima pesado se dissipou.

* * *

><p>Embora os trovões ofuscassem a visão com sua intensa luz e o forte brado atordoasse a audição, não conseguiam intimidar aqueles que se refugiavam de baixo à grande árvore. As sensações eram tão intensas, assim como os batimentos cardíacos em ritmo de batuque. As mãos do príncipe subiram pelas costas da princesa, uma delas parou em sua nuca e a segurou, enquanto a outra deslizou pelo ombro da jovem, pela lateral do pescoço, e por fim voltou à cintura. Quis aproveitar ao máximo a sensação de beijá-la, degustou de seus lábios sugando o inferior, em seguida o superior. Ainda sentia a textura macia e o gosto adocicado. Provou enfim a maciez da língua com mais calma, passando o ápice da sua pelo dorso da que ansiara tanto. Crystal pôs-se na ponta dos pés e manteve o equilíbrio abraçando a nuca de seu querido nemesiano. Aquele calor esquisito que vinha em seus sonhos e surgiu mais cedo na estufa voltava — um forte arrepio pela espinha até a brecha entre as pernas. Tremeu, não mais pelo frio da tormenta, embora estivesse encharcada, mal sentia a água escorrer pelo corpo e grudar o tecido da roupa na pele.<p>

Alguém havia de recuperar a sensatez, Diamante, em um enorme esforço, abriu os olhos e apartou-se do beijo para respirar. Ofegante, tornou a apoiar as mãos no tronco da árvore, as da princesa repousaram em seus ombros e neles fizeram tímidos afagos. O príncipe afastou do rosto dela alguns fios de cabelo, que molhados, ali se colaram. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelas maçãs quentes e rosadas e o indicador pelos lábios avermelhados de tantos beijos. Crystal, também quase sem ar, olhava-o ansiosa por continuidade, estava quase a pedir por isso.

—... O que fizemos? — ele falou baixo, como se fosse apenas para si mesmo. Baixou os olhos para a terra molhada e avistou os pés delicados de Crystal mergulhados na lama.

— Príncipe, por favor, não se arrependa! — Crystal suplicou, tomando de volta a atenção de os olhos dele aos seus — Por favor... — sussurrou e com uma mão, acariciou o rosto dele, frio, quase tão pálido quanto à lua.

— Perguntou-me a quem vi quando a beijei na estufa, lembra-se? — recobrou a seriedade, mas não totalmente a compostura.

— Isso não importa mais! — afobou-se — Foi tão bom, eu só gostaria que se repetisse mais e mais! — como sempre, falou por impulso, inevitavelmente corou depois.

— Mas...

— Não faça isso, por favor, príncipe! — o interrompeu — Eu... Eu não quero mais saber se você ainda sente algo por minha avó, ou se é ela quem vê quando está comigo... Doeria demais se fosse assim, então prefiro acreditar que não é, e se você não disser, posso criar as minhas próprias expectativas... — a voz estremeceu, ainda que ela sorrisse.

— Princesa, eu não quero magoá-la, e acredito que não queira me magoar também. Devemos ser sinceros um com o outro. — segurou o rosto dela com firmeza, induzindo-a a encará-lo. Perdeu o ar ao se deparar com aqueles olhos azuis esboçando fragilidade e um mar de sentimentos — Você me confunde... Ainda não sei bem o que sinto. Entende?

— Não importa... — disse chorosa, porém, ainda sorria — Pelo menos sente alguma coisa por mim, não é? E se sentir, quem sabe com o tempo eu não consiga fazê-lo gostar de mim por quem sou?

— Princesa... — respirou fundo — Não creio que eu seja o homem certo para você, penso que logo aparecerá aquele por quem se apaixonará verdadeiramente. — era tão duro falar, mas era preciso.

— Como posso sentir por alguém o que sinto por você? — uma pitada de indignação se formou na voz — Eu tenho certeza de que é você! Desde que o vi pela primeira vez senti algo tão forte... Só pode ser você!

— Princesa, eu não acho que...

— Disseram-me uma vez que um dia eu conheceria alguém, e que quando o visse, bastaria olhar em seus olhos para saber que ele... — corou novamente, necessitou respirar fundo duas vezes para continuar — que ele seria a pessoa certa!

"Endymion." — Diamante deu um passo atrás, virou o rosto para o lado e esbarrou os olhos em pequenas flores perdidas em meio à relva molhada. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos molhados, depois pela testa, cobrindo momentaneamente a insígnia. Não, ela não era dele. Ele _queria _que fosse, era diferente... Todavia, o detestável fantasma do homem que fora o seu rival tomaria a princesa dele em algum momento, as palavras de Crystal eram prova disso.

— Príncipe? — Crystal se reaproximou e tocou-lhe a mão. — Eu disse algo errado? — perguntou preocupada.

— Você é jovem demais para ter certeza de que gosta realmente de alguém. — embora árduo fosse, era seco, não transpassava emoção alguma.

— Eu sei muito bem o que sinto! — apertou a mão dele.

— Melhor voltarmos ao palácio antes que fique doente. — tentou cortar o assunto.

— A lua atendeu ao meu pedido... — abriu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo aflita — Pedi tanto para encontrar o meu alguém especial, e no dia seguinte, você surgiu como um milagre! — teimosa, persistiu em segurar a mão dele.

— Uma coincidência! — alterou o tom de voz e soltou subitamente a mão.

Crystal se calou, um nó se formou na glote, pensou que engasgaria. Imediatamente, os olhos que brilhavam de paixão adquiriram a luz melancólica do pranto, uma lágrima após outra rolou, cerrou-os com força tentando conter o choro, entretanto o fracasso a dilacerou tanto quanto a dor. Apoiou-se sobre o tronco da árvore onde até pouco tempo parecera viver um sonho e cobriu o rosto com uma mão. Diamante foi até ela, por mais que desejasse consolá-la e desculpar-se por ter sido áspero, não desejava iludir-se. Uma parte de si queria acreditar em tudo o que ela dissera, inclusive sentia-se eufórico por finalmente ser correspondido, mas o lado racional o alertava: — "Isso não acabará bem, você não foi feito para ela". — Suspirou para manter a calma, a envolveu nos braços e em uma velocidade incrível, transportou-se com a princesa ao quarto dela. Mal Crystal abriu os olhos e se deparou com um cenário completamente diferente, caiu sentada sobre a cama.

O vento dava pancadas nas janelas junto às fortes gotas de chuva, e esses eram os diálogos da natureza que falavam no lugar do casal. Os olhos púrpuras percorreram a silhueta fina e delicada da pobre menina, tão vulnerável. Vê-la à luz do luar que se formava, trêmula de frio e angústia, apertando os lençóis da cama, úmidos em contato ao seu corpo, acendia brevemente nele a sombra do homem que fora. No fundo desejava ignorar o possível retorno do rival, só que por mais que desejasse, não conseguiria ser o homem de antes sem sentir remorsos. Passou a mão pela cabeça de Crystal, enrolou os dedos nos cabelos encharcados pela chuva, e depois abandonou os fios para repousar sobre a bochecha dela, sua mão mais uma vez foi segurada pela da princesa.

— Não foi uma coincidência, eu sei disso. — fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

O príncipe soltou a mão e fez questão de se afastar depressa, se continuasse ali por muito tempo acabaria cedendo ao que desejava fazer.

— Troque de roupa para não se resfriar... Depois nos falamos. — e assim ele se foi, sumiu como se fosse um fantasma, outra vez Crystal presenciou as suas habilidades de teletransporte.

No quarto que lhe fora reservado, Diamante finalmente sentiu-se livre para extravasar a agonia. Esmurrou a parede em frente à cama com tamanha força que nela provocou um pequeno rombo, de sua mão uma energia azul bem clara faiscou levemente. Andou de um lado para o outro, nunca tão ansioso para tomar uma taça de vinho como naquele instante.

— Eu a tive em meus braços, e poderia tê-la novamente se quisesse! — não havia perdido totalmente a identidade — Quem sabe essa não é a minha chance?

"_Diamante, jamais terá o meu amor, muito menos usando esse truque sujo!"_ — Lembrou-se das palavras de Sailor Moon quando tentara beijá-la à força. Em seguida, outra vez a frase de Crystal — _"Eu gosto de você!"._

O príncipe se sentou na cama, apoiou os braços sobre as pernas e com as mãos segurou a cabeça, que parecia dar voltas e latejar.

"_Volte!"_ — é claro que para completar, a voz misteriosa mais uma vez vinha atormentá-lo. Rangeu os dentes para não liberar um grito e chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa.

* * *

><p>— Estamos ilhados. — Saphiro disse, enquanto olhava através do vidro do coreto a chuva caindo violentamente.<p>

— Em algum momento ficarão preocupados conosco... — Hina disse acanhada.

— Eu poderia te levar rapidamente para o palácio, mas gostaria de ficar mais um tempo aqui com você... — ele falou, olhando a paisagem escurecida por nuvens negras e neblina.

Hina abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Os fios cor de fogo caíram por cima dos ombros e ela cruzou os dedos das mãos unidas sobre o colo. Saphiro se reaproximou, tomou a liberdade de sentar ao lado dela novamente naquele banco que mal cabia os quadris dos dois. De ombros colados, o Black Moon recordou nostálgico do abraço sutil que recebera numa tentativa de consolo da menina e também do dia que tornara à vida, concentrando-se na recordação era capaz de sentir o calor do colo de Hina. Sentia que podia confiar nela, fora tão leal contando a ele sobre seu irmão, jamais esqueceria a consideração que recebera.

— Estou muito feliz que meu irmão esteja aqui... — confessou — Mas, me preocupo muito com ele, sabe?

Era estranho tão de repente ouvir o rapaz puxar um assunto como aquele. Hina, cheia de cerimônias, nem mesmo sabia como responder, apenas acatou com a cabeça como se compreendesse.

— Acho que os sentimentos dele nos causarão problemas...

— Por quê? — sem olhá-lo ainda, perguntou.

— Meu irmão está interessado na princesa desse reino... Acredito que ele corra fortes apuros se deixar se levar por esse tipo de sentimento.

— Mas por que se ela também gosta dele? — soou automático, mal percebeu o que dissera.

— O quê? Como sabe disso? Ela contou algo a você? — em um pulo, Saphiro começou os questionamentos.

"_Não vê, Hina? Estamos apaixonadas!"_ — inevitavelmente, lembrou-se das palavras animadas de Crystal. O coração subiu ao palato, imediatamente Hina tapou a boca com as duas mãos e encolheu-se.

— O que aconteceu, você está bem? — Saphiro arregalou os olhos, assustado. Tocou os ombros da menina tentando acalmá-la, só piorou tudo.

Hina se levantou em desespero, correu até a entrada do coreto, mas antes que escapasse e fosse pega pela chuva, Saphiro a segurou pelo braço e não permitiu que partisse.

— Espere! Explique agora o que falou, é muito importante para mim! — tratando-se de assunto sobre o irmão, o jovem Black Moon se transformava.

— É que... Isso é uma coisa da princesa que só eu sei... — disse insegura.

— Não é verdade, é um assunto do meu irmão também, logo, é de meu interesse!

—... Mas, é que não posso falar! — já estava quase gaguejando.

Sentiu as costas tocarem a parede fria de vidro, Saphiro a segurou pelos ombros e a encurralou lá. Hina perdeu o fôlego, a vermelhidão desapareceu para dar espaço à palidez. Os olhos intensamente verdes abriram-se mais que o normal, os cílios longos piscaram duas vezes, e mesmo Saphiro, ao se dar conta da precipitação de sua atitude, perdeu o jeito, porém, não a soltou. Respirou fundo, e falou mais calmo:

— Por favor, me conte! Isso não poderá ser segredo para sempre, pela felicidade de meu irmão eu preciso saber. Ainda hoje ele a beijou e disse não ter havido resistência.

— Beijaram-se? — Hina abriu um sorriso repentino — Eu não acredito, princesa Crystal deve estar muito feliz! —... E outra vez, falou mais do que devia.

— Então ela gosta mesmo do meu irmão? — as mãos de Saphiro escorregaram dos ombros para os braços de Hina e ali ficaram repousadas.

— S-sim... Ela contou isso só para mim, é segredo! — Hina mirou os olhos nos próprios pés.

— Por que escolheu você para guardar o segredo? — o nemesiano a fitou curioso.

O corpo estremeceu, sentiu a boca secar só em pensar que seus sentimentos poderiam ser revelados a qualquer momento. Sabia que Crystal havia lhe confiado o segredo porque ambas dividiam a mesma situação, não gostaria que Saphiro sequer desconfiasse disso. Virou o rosto e notou que a chuva afinara, pensou em sair correndo, mas não teve força de vontade para livrar-se das mãos que a seguravam, no fundo apreciava a maciez e calor das luvas azuis, os dedos firmes, e por mais que sentisse vertigens intensas quando entrava em contato com Saphiro, não queria repeli-lo.

— Eu não sei... — disse trêmula.

Saphiro a soltou devagar, recompondo-se. Abriu um pequeno sorriso de gratidão, sentiu vontade de abraçá-la só para poder desfrutar da sensação de calor humano outra vez, contudo, mesmo não sendo tão tímido quanto Hina, tinha as suas próprias limitações.

— É melhor aproveitarmos para voltar ao palácio agora que a chuva deu uma trégua, não é mesmo? Desculpe-me pelo tom.

— Ah, tudo bem... Você se preocupa com seu irmão, n e? — sorriu.

Se Hina não mentira sobre o retorno de seu irmão, não devia estar mentindo sobre os sentimentos da princesa, assim Saphiro pensava. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo um pouco preocupado, enquanto andava ao lado de sua companhia favorita, refletia se devia conversar sobre isso com Diamante ou deixá-lo resolver o assunto sozinho.

* * *

><p>Olho de Tigre e Águia jogavam bilhar em um salão de jogos do palácio preparado para eles. Tigre estava vários pontos à frente, enquanto faltavam apenas três bolas ímpares para mirar no buraco, Águia se via com cinco pares.<p>

— O que há, Águia? Está muito distraído hoje, nem tem graça jogar com você! — o louro riu, apoiando o taco em um ombro.

— Azar no jogo, sorte no amor... — o outro sorriu, cheio de si.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Tigre piscou os olhos e entortou os lábios.

— Meu caro Tigre, se eu te contar, promete que não ficará muito triste? — debochou, enquanto com as mãos espalhava as bolas pela mesa para poder se sentar sobre ela.

— Ei, que papo é esse? — o felino girou o taco na mão.

— Sailor Ocean simplesmente me convidou para passar a noite com ela, disse que deixará a porta do quarto aberta e ficará à minha espera — jogou os cabelos para trás, vaidoso.

— E você acreditou nesse convite? — Tigre gargalhou — Só pode ser uma cilada!

— É mesmo? E será que o beijo que ela me roubou outro dia foi uma pegadinha também? —Águia pôs o dedo indicador sob o queixo, fingindo estar confuso.

— Como é? — de orgulho ferido, Olho de Tigre acabou partindo o taco ao meio com as duas mãos — Está mentindo, eu não acredito!

— Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso! — Olho de Peixe entrou na sala de jogos a pentear os cabelos que no momento estavam soltos. — Olho de Tigre, vá lá fora, tem visita para você!

O belo e galante homem de cabelos dourados abriu um sorriso esperançoso, fitou Olho de Águia em ar de triunfo e andou até a porta. Abriu-a animado e em tom firme e sedutor começou:

— Eu sabia que era... — esperava a jovem temperamental por quem tanto se interessava, mas o desapontamento ficou estampado em seus olhos quando ao invés de enxergar cabelos claros, viu fios negros e olhos púrpuras à sua espera — Você?

— Será que podemos conversar um pouco? — Reiko sorriu, com as mãos para trás.

Desconfiado, Tigre assentiu, mas procurou manter distância enquanto começava a caminhar ao lado dela pelo corredor.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, enquanto colocava as mãos dentro do bolso da farda branca.

— Ah, só queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão precipitada aquele dia... Imagino o que deve estar pensando de mim — deu uma risada — Mas sabe, foi meio irresistível... Você é muito atraente!

De ego massageado, Tigre coçou a nuca, um pouco sem jeito e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Reiko sorria descontraída, apreciava aquele modo despojado dele.

— Obrigado... — ele olhou melhor a garota, passou os olhos não só pelo rostinho bonito, mas pelo corpo que para idade tão prematura, até que não deixava nada a desejar. — Você também é bem bonitinha! — sempre gostou de garotas na faixa dos dezesseis anos de idade.

— Está sabendo que vai rolar um baile daqui a um pouco mais de uma semana, não é? —esticando bem as pernas antes de dar cada passo, ela começou.

— Ah sim, pois é... — ele olhou para frente, reparando a vastidão de portas e o quão longo era aquele corredor.

— Se por um acaso não conseguir convencer Marine de jeito nenhum a dançar uma valsa, pode dançar comigo, se quiser. — qualquer outra das mocinhas do palácio não teria sido tão direta quanto ela, Olho de Tigre quase deu um pulo.

— Poxa, achava que fazer esse tipo de convite fosse o papel de um homem! — estava perplexo.

— Ah! — Reiko esticou os braços para o alto e alongou cada um — Eu não vou perder o meu tempo esperando o príncipe encantado vir até mim, se eu o quero tanto, vou atrás dele! — deu uma piscadela e, em mais uma atitude sem vergonha, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Olho de Tigre.

— E-está bem, mas com uma condição! — ficou duro como uma estátua, temendo que em um triz a jovenzinha de cabelos noturnos se pendurasse nele como da outra vez — Não me agarre do nada!

— Está bem, mas com uma condição. — desapoiou a cabeça e a ergueu para poder olhá-lo diretamente — Você pode e deve me agarrar se quiser! — não conteve mais um de seus risinhos sapecas.

Olho de Tigre, embora desajeitado, também riu. Até que seria uma boa escolha investir em Reiko, ele pensou... E aí Marine surgiu em seus pensamentos com os cabelos de ouro ondulando conforme a brisa... Fez uma careta, insatisfeito. Reiko era interessante, mas queria mesmo a que o rejeitava.

"Olho de Tigre, você está mais para um Olho de Jumento..." — pensava enquanto via Reiko se afastar e acenar.

— Então estamos combinados assim, Tigrinho! — disse, já de longe, e com um último aceno o deixou sozinho.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas se passaram e enfim as nuvens se afastaram para dar total espaço à lua quase cheia no céu, o seu brilho não era o suficiente para aquecer o coração da princesa essa noite. Crystal passara quase uma hora imersa na enorme banheira a pensar em tudo o que vivera em um só dia. Como poderia um sonho se realizar e desmanchar em tão pouco tempo? Foi até o quarto a pentear os longos cabelos ainda soltos, esparramados pelas costas e ombros. Viu aquela lua sádica, que parecia rir de sua tristeza, e fechou as cortinas. Jogou-se e mergulhou nos lençóis da cama, encolheu-se em posição fetal e passou os dedos pelos lábios, sentiu-os úmidos, aquecidos pelos beijos de momentos atrás. Buscava selecionar as lembranças para que pensasse apenas naquelas que a confortavam, mas não importava o quanto tentasse, a última coisa de que se lembrava sempre era a palavra preenchida por secura:<p>

— Coincidência... — sussurrou — Como ele pode pensar assim? Como algo que mudou a minha vida poderia ter sido mera coincidência? Como um simples acaso faria meu coração palpitar desse jeito? — pôs a mão no peito, tentando contê-lo.

Sinos badalaram indicando que o jantar fora posto à mesa. No entanto, a princesa tão gulosa sequer desejava olhar para um prato de comida. Os moradores do palácio se prepararam para a refeição, aos poucos a enorme mesa retangular era rodeada por pessoas. Quando todos já estavam a postos, em seus lugares, com talheres de prata em mãos, se deram conta da ausência de Crystal. Príncipe Diamante era sagaz no disfarce, se sentia alguma angústia ou tristeza, as guardava para dar espaço à indiferença no olhar, que nessa noite era vazio, inexpressivo. Somente o irmão caçula, por conhecê-lo profundamente, notou que algo não estava bem.

— Por que Crystal está demorando tanto a descer? — Rini olhou para os lados procurando a filha. — Alguém a viu? — ao mencionar "alguém" encarou Diamante sem cerimônias, o príncipe apenas retribuiu o olhar da mesma forma "amistosa" e nada respondeu.

— Verei se está no quarto dela, querida. — Helios se levantou calmo.

Saphiro olhava discretamente para o irmão, enquanto Olho de Peixe fazia o mesmo em total descaramento. Espremia os olhos, desconfiado, em uma tentativa frustrada de intimidar o príncipe. Era estranho que mais cedo Diamante e Crystal estivessem se beijando na estufa e agora a princesa não viesse à mesa comer, o que por sinal adorava fazer. Cruzou os braços, batucou os dedos neles, até que um cascudo de Olho de Tigre o fez parar com aquela cena.

— Pare com isso! Quer ser motivo de piada? — o louro sussurrou, envergonhado pela postura do companheiro.

* * *

><p>Helios deu duas batidas na porta antes de abri-la devagar. Entrou no quarto e viu a filha jogada na cama como uma boneca de pano. Se aproximou, sentou ao lado de sua garotinha e passou a mão pela cabeça dela.<p>

— O que aflige a minha princesinha? — terno como sempre, perguntou.

— Papai... — ergueu o olhar abatido à figura paterna e deitou a cabeça em seu colo — Desculpe, não sinto fome. Posso ficar aqui?

— Diga-me, o que tirou o seu apetite? — afagou os longos cabelos cor de chocolate, passou os dedos entre os fios penteando-os.

— Eu só estou cansada... — abriu um pequeno sorriso, tentando não parecer tão entristecida.

— Está magoada pelas coisas que sua mãe disse? — perguntou.

— Ah, não... Já passou! — aninhou-se um pouco mais naquele colinho.

— Tem certeza, minha filha? — estava preocupado.

— Sim... — Crystal sentou na cama e roçou os olhos com as mãos.

— Olhe para seu pai. — Helios segurou o queixo dela — Você é única, querida. Não há ninguém como você. — sorriu, transmitindo toda a serenidade e bondade que só ele possuía.

— Obrigada, papai... — ainda assim, não parecera o suficiente para animá-la.

— Escute, você pode ser muito parecida com a sua avó, mas esse coração aí dentro é só seu, e você manda nele, minha filha. E também, aqui. — Helios tocou a ponta do dedo indicador na testa de Crystal, em seguida depositou um beijo ali. — Não existe um ser humano igual a outro, todos somos únicos e insubstituíveis.

— Mas todos pensam que sou a vovó e gostam de mim por isso, inclusive a mamãe. — Crystal baixou o rosto.

— Não é verdade, sua mãe a ama muito! Jamais conseguirá medir o tamanho do amor que Rini nutre por você. Ela só é superprotetora demais e se preocupa muito com o que possa acontecer, afinal, você é a nossa joia mais preciosa, Crystal. — levantou o rosto da filha — Ei, olhe para mim, vamos! Saiba que, mesmo que carregue em si a alma de rainha Serena, nessa vida você é Crystal, e deve viver como Crystal! Quem sabe todos não somos a reencarnação de alguém que fomos em outra vida, mas de que importa? Ninguém vive de passado, minha princesinha, e eu tenho certeza de que logo surgirá alguém muito especial que colocará um lindo sorriso nesse rostinho!

— Papai, você e mamãe já me falaram algumas vezes que eu encontraria esse alguém especial... Como podem ter tanta certeza, vocês conhecem essa pessoa?

— Minha pequena, tudo a seu tempo! — o pai expandiu o sorriso — Agora, tem certeza de que não quer jantar? Tem algumas comidas que você adora, e a sobremesa nem se fala!

— Tsc... Hoje não, papai. Estou um pouco indisposta para comer, mas obrigada, sinto-me melhor com a nossa conversa — o abraçou. — Gostaria de dormir um pouco, amanhã será um dia longo de estudos e também, preparativos para o baile...

— Bem, se quer assim, respeitarei a sua decisão, pedirei para que guardem um pedaço do bolo de morango que você tanto gosta — afagou a filha nos braços e depois, se levantou — Boa noite, princesinha. — deu um último sorriso de despedida.

O rei unicórnio apagou a luz para a sua frágil joia e fechou a porta, deixando-a a cargo da proteção dos anjos pintados na cúpula do teto, acima da cama. Retornou à espaçosa sala de jantar e anunciou que a filha não desceria. Disse que estava cansada e queria dormir, Rini evitou fazer muitas perguntas à frente das pessoas, de certo modo sentia-se culpada, acreditava que Crystal estava cabisbaixa por causa da discussão que ocorrera mais cedo. Não suspeitou mais do envolvimento de Diamante já que o que lhe fora passado era a alegria que a princesa sentia diante a presença dele. O príncipe da Lua Negra também não tinha fome, mas para não deixar suspeitas comeu junto aos outros tanto janta quanto sobremesa. Quando a refeição se findou, pensou em ir até o quarto da menina de sua estima, foi à porta, de lá perdeu a coragem de entrar e deu meia volta, pensava ser melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, não exatamente, _queria_ pensar que era melhor assim. Foi até os aposentos reservados a ele e sentou em frente à janela, tinha uma vista perfeita dos jardins e da lua.

"_A lua atendeu ao meu pedido... Pedi tanto para encontrar o meu alguém especial, e no dia seguinte, você surgiu como um milagre!"_ – balançou a cabeça, confuso – _"Não é uma coincidência, eu sei disso."_ – cada frase surgia unida à imagem dos olhos de Crystal na mente de Diamante, as duas belas gotas azuis pareciam desenhadas naquela lua cruel que brilhava no céu. – _"Gosto de você!"_ – não aguentava mais relembrar a declaração e também, o abraço tão espontâneo, depois os beijos que por tanto tempo quis com a alma... Fechou as cortinas do quarto com tanta força que quase as arrancou. Estava tão nervoso que sentia calor, dessa vez resolveu despir-se de qualquer tipo de camisa, dormiria apenas com os trajes de baixo. Quem sabe assim se sentiria mais leve?

* * *

><p>Olho de Águia se perfumara, abrira os três primeiros botões de seu uniforme nobre e nada vestia por baixo da camisa, expunha o abdome definido de propósito, dessa vez decidira ser ele o sedutor. Dobrara as mangas compridas na altura dos cotovelos. A alguns passos do seu destino parou, respirou fundo, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não poderia demonstrar nervosismo ou euforia, mostraria à Sailor Ocean a sua arte de fazer galanteios e de como se tratar uma mulher como ela.<p>

"Dessa vez, quem dominará a situação será eu!"

Finalmente, motivado pelos anseios e pensamentos libidinosos, terminou a caminhada e parou de frente à porta entreaberta, como a mulher havia prometido. Era possível enxergar uma tênue iluminação vindo de dentro, o aroma afrodisíaco de incensos era forte. Águia deu leves tapas no rosto sentindo-o corar. Engoliu seco, ajeitou a camisa e empurrou a porta, junto com ela inclinava a cabeça e o corpo para dentro do aposento.

— Não seja tímido! — a ouviu falar, deitada na cama, de pernas cruzadas. — Aproxime-se.

Engoliu mais uma boa dose de saliva quando a viu, trajando uma camisola azul claro de tecido tão fino e transparente que talvez fosse melhor estar despida. Algumas mechas de cabelo se esparramavam sobre os seios, e eram elas que camuflavam os mamilos rosados, o sexo de Mizumi era escondido por um pano rendado e fino, quase uma fita, só em pensar no que havia por debaixo o corpo todo de Olho de Águia enrijeceu... Conforme o homem ia para perto, ela erguia o corpo e ajoelhava-se a beira do colchão da cama, à espera. Expandiu o sorriso ao observar o nervosismo do ex-artista circense, que tremia visivelmente.

— Passarinho... — ela sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo dele. — Achou que eu estava de brincadeira?

Olho de Águia não respondeu, fez tanta autopropaganda para si mesmo, e no final, não conseguia ser nada daquilo que prometera. Revirou os olhos ao sentir unhas delicadas roçarem em seu peito e descer por sua barriga. Tremia, e repentinamente, algo entre suas pernas latejava.

— Vem aqui! — Mizumi ordenou e o puxou para si. Caíram deitados na cama, e então, cedendo aos instintos, Olho de Águia quase arrancou os lábios da guardiã dos mares em um beijo. Enquanto dividiam aquele abraço colante e beijo feroz, uma sombra à porta os observava. Apenas um olho prateado se mostrava, nele se refletia o casal emaranhado sobre os lençóis.

— Obsceno... — a mulher sussurrou, sem transmitir emoção alguma. Fechou os olhos e se afastou, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para que Mizumi não a visse.

Enquanto Olho de Águia a amassava nos braços e lhe devorava o pescoço e colo, Mizumi olhava para a porta e sorria satisfeita.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Ui, confesso que quase travei ao escrever esse final, e vejam bem, isso não é nada perto do que virá no próximo capítulo! Prometi Hentai nessa fic, então... Vamos nessa!<p>

Sobre o capítulo: Pois é, tudo o que é bom demais acaba por durar pouco, Crystal e Diamante em um triz ficaram nessa situação... Espero que não tenham achado tudo muito rápido ou sem sentido, espero que estejam gostando e que o desentendimento seja apenas mais um motivo para incentivá-los a continuar a leitura. Afinal, como será quando esses dois tiverem que se encarar novamente? E, acreditem, eu já tenho muitas ideias para isso e várias situações em minha mente para constrangê-los, alegrá-los, e... Esperem pelo próximo!


	15. Madrugada de ventanias oceânicas

****Oi pessoal, confesso que esse capítulo me deu bastante vergonha, prometi hentai, e aqui está. Aviso logo que está mais pesado do que o costume, mas espero que gostem! Ah, e eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial à alguém que em muito me ajudou com essa história, minha amiga de infância, Bruna, carinhosamente apelidada de Bubu. Obrigada por estar lendo, espero que esteja gostando, há muito de nossa adolescência aqui, não só da nossa mas também de outra grande amiga e prima, Maria Julia. Bons tempos... Ah, e agradeço também, mais uma vez, à Cat-chan e Ana-chan que também estão acompanhando! Vocês sempre foram grandes incentivadoras para mim! Bom, aqui está a continuação, não falarei muito para não dar spoilers, mas o de sempre: espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 15 – Madrugada de ventanias oceânicas**

* * *

><p>— <em>Obsceno... <em>_—__ a mulher sussurrou, sem transmitir emoção alguma. Fechou os olhos e se afastou, mas não foi rápida o suficiente para que Mizumi não a visse._

_Enquanto Olho de Águia a amassava nos braços e lhe devorava o pescoço e colo, Mizumi olhava para a porta e sorria satisfeita. _

* * *

><p>Os lábios afoitos e molhados do antigo integrante do Circo da Lua da Morte arrastavam-se pela pele de Mizumi, a língua traçava caminhos do queixo, pescoço, até a clavícula. As mãos trêmulas apertavam a cintura da marinheira e subiam, junto a elas, a camisola curta e transparente ia lentamente. A guerreira marinha notava o quão inexperiente Olho de Águia era pelo jeito nervoso como a tocava e o respirar entrecortado, parecia que o ar lhe fora roubado. Mal começaram e a testa já suava, o homem ainda tremia.<p>

Após um risinho, Mizumi o envolveu com as pernas e com a força delas girou os corpos. Ainda prendendo-o entre elas, sentou-se sobre ele.

"Que bela visão" — Olho de Águia pensou, com um sorriso bobo estampado na face. A alça fina da camisola caíra pelos ombros, Mizumi fez questão de baixar a outra. Os longos cabelos esparramavam-se ao redor do rosto de Águia fazendo-o ter a sensação de que um mar em fúria o engolira. E o perfume, ah sim, parecia um alucinógeno, assim como o batom cor de rosa que cintilava adornando o sorriso indecifrável da sua sereia.

— O que foi, passarinho? Não fará nada? — tocou o dedo indicador no queixo dele e o subiu à boca. — Mostre-me aquele seu lado feroz de hoje à tarde! — o desafiou.

Estava tão extasiado e excitado que mal sabia como agir. Sentiu a genitália enrijecida ser afagada, quase explodiu.

— O que... Está fazendo? — perguntou surpreso, observando a mão de Mizumi tocá-lo sutilmente por cima da calça em uma carícia completamente atrevida. Não esperava que ela fosse direto ao ponto tão cedo. Suspirou ao ser levemente apertado.

Mizumi empinou os quadris para trás e aproximou o rosto ao dele. Deitada sobre o seu corpo, ainda o tocando o seu mais íntimo, subiu e desceu os dedos e depois, segurou-o firmemente entre eles. Arrancou alguns gemidos do rapaz e o viu ruborizar, mais uma vez riu, encostou os dentes à orelha dele e disse:

— Mostre a ave de rapina que é, não me decepcione... — sussurrou, e com isso despertou os instintos de caçador do velho Águia.

Segurou os ombros dela e a empurrou para trás. Mizumi caiu sentada, de pernas arreganhadas, Águia montou em cima e apenas com um puxão, rasgou a camisola de sua desejada Sailor. Ofegante, segurou a cabeça da guerreira e tomou-lhe os lábios, prensou-os com tamanha força que quase os fez sangrar. Ela apreciou muito, e mais ainda quando uma mão feroz apertou-lhe o seio deixando marcas de dedos na pele. Abandonou os lábios dele e foi a sua fez de experimentar a maciez de um pescoço. Sugou a pele e mordeu-a em todo o perímetro, causando arrepios e deixando hematomas. Olho de Águia a segurou pela cintura e induziu que sentasse sobre si, não houve cerimônias, Mizumi não só o fez como mais uma vez envolveu-o com as pernas, e no abraço, propositalmente roçou sua intimidade à dele, que embora vestida, possuía vasta sensibilidade. Não satisfeito só com aquela provocação, Água a segurou pelas duas nádegas e a fez dar uma galopada, induzindo os sexos a se roçarem, e o dela, coberto por um pano tão fino já quase podia ser visto pelos olhos da ave. Ia puxar aquela fina "fita" que a cobria quando Mizumi o impediu.

— É a sua vez agora. — a mulher disse e em seguida, abriu habilidosamente os botões da farda do rapaz, expondo o peito e barriga bem delineados, e também os braços e costas atléticos, como os de um verdadeiro artista circense acrobata devem ser. — Nada mal... — Mizumi mordeu o lábio inferior, desejosa. Passou a mão pelas linhas que dividiam cada músculo e com as unhas deixou a sua marca.

Olho de Águia sorriu mergulhado em vaidade. Perceber que a mulher que o ridicularizara sentiu atração ao olhar seu corpo era um presente para a autoestima. A trouxe para mais perto com a força de apenas uma mão, prensou-a contra si e o esfregar de pele com pele o deixou ainda mais enlouquecido, ia jogá-la na cama, entretanto, antes que tomasse a iniciativa foi ele mesmo quem caiu deitado. Mizumi o jogou contra o colchão e jazeu por cima. Deslizou as mãos pela pele firme do peito, barriga, circulou o umbigo com o indicador, em seguida fez o mesmo trajeto com a língua, até alcançar a barra da calça de Águia. O jovem guardião de Ilusão ergueu o rosto, novamente enrubescido, e contemplou a bela Sailor Ocean apoiar as mãos sobre os lençóis e com os dentes despi-lo. Ao terminar de tirar essa peça, sem demora segurou a roupa íntima dele e também o livrou dela.

— Tira isso! — Olho de Águia exigiu, tomando-a nos braços outra vez e puxando a lingerie que ela vestia.

Jogou-a deitada sobre a cama, arrancou-lhe a fina calcinha e por fim, lá estava ela, completamente nua, debaixo dele, com a brecha entre as pernas úmida e quente à espera. Águia roçou a ponta do membro naquela "porta", sentiu o líquido translúcido umedecê-lo, fez menção de introduzir tudo de uma vez, afoito, mas Mizumi tencionou as pernas e a entrada, impedindo-o. Antes que ele protestasse, a Sailor pegou-lhe as mãos, as colocou sobre os seios e as fez apertá-los novamente.

— Me toque... — pediu suave como uma marola.

Não havia como negar. Massageou os montes, contornou os mamilos rosados com os dedos e ao notar os suspiros e gemidos sussurrados, partiu para carícias com a língua, novamente degustou do pescoço e foi descendo até reencontrar os relevos perfeitamente redondos e macios. Enquanto experimentava a textura de um com a boca e depois o sugava, o outro apalpava entre os dedos. Enquanto isso, Mizumi arrastava as unhas pelas costas dele e apertava-as com as pontas dos dedos, deslizava as palmas e voltava aos ombros, acariciava a perna dele com a própria e então, decidida a provocá-lo por completo, com uma daquelas mãos ardilosas segurou-lhe o membro pulsante e estimulou-o em movimentos para cima e para baixo. O corpo do homem estremeceu, mas não deixou barato, a mão que segurava o seio de Mizumi desceu até a sua feminilidade, dois dedos contornaram-lhe os grandes lábios molhados, um desavergonhado adentrou o orifício apertado, o outro acariciou o clitóris.

Os gemidos de Sailor Ocean incentivavam Água a continuar e davam-lhe sensação de triunfo. Quando chegou a pensar que a tinha dominado completamente, foi empurrado outra vez e caiu sobre a cama. Bateu levemente a cabeça na cabeceira, todavia, o prazer era tanto que sequer sentiu dor. Mizumi sentou sobre ele novamente e posicionou-se perfeitamente para o encaixe.

— Eu quero assim. — ela disse, enquanto com uma mão segurou mais uma vez o membro rijo e roçou-o na sua intimidade. Fechou os olhos e passou a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior, provocando o rapaz, como sempre.

Não aguentando mais aquele jogo de sedução e toda aquela insinuação,ele segurou as duas nádegas da marinheira com firmeza e a forçou a descer para finalmente consumarem o ato que ele tanto almejava. Com pouco esforço, conseguiu fazê-la abaixar o suficiente para metade de seu órgão pedinte adentrá-la. Os dois gemeram simultaneamente, Mizumi jogou a cabeça para trás e cerrou os olhos, Olho de Águia desencostou as costas da cabeceira e inclinou o corpo para a frente. Apertou firme uma coxa dela assim como uma das nádegas que ainda estava em sua mão. Em pouco tempo, não precisou mais indicar o que queria, a própria guerreira, também ansiosa por tê-lo em seu interior por completo, começou a remexer-se com ele em seu interior. Firmou o peso do corpo nas pernas, apoiou-se nos ombros do guardião e moveu-se como se estivesse a cavalgar. Águia a beijou novamente, devorou-a, mordiscou-lhe toda a boca e entre suspiros,os dois arfavam, emitiam sons desavergonhados, estavam completamente entregues. A ave expandiu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto a sereia quase gritava e iniciavam-se os espasmos por todos os músculos. Agarrou-se à nuca do homem e com a ajuda dele, aumentou o ritmo da "dança". Com a rapidez dos movimentos e também o escorrimento do lubrificante natural de Mizumi sobre a genitália masculina, Olho de Águia sentia o ápice aproximando-se. Por uma questão de orgulho, atirou Mizumi à cama e segurou seus pulsos, prendendo-os. Certificou-se de manter-se dentro dela o tempo todo e de lá não saiu. Riu, tomando conta da situação, e enquanto ria, dava continuidade ao ato que quase alcançava o ponto crítico. Introduzia-se completamente dentro dela com força, as estocadas eram frenéticas, vorazes, animalescas. Mizumi sequer tentara se soltar, parecia ainda mais estimulada, todo o corpo sacudia sem controle, os olhos de Águia vidrados nela eram mais um estímulo.

— Vá mais rápido! — Exigiu irracional — Vá, passarinho, dê tudo de si!

— Vou mostrar... Quem é o passarinho! — Não teve piedade, aumentou o ritmo como foi pedido, e também a força. Os pulsos de Mizumi ficaram arroxeados. O atrito violento em seu interior provocava ardência, mas a dor parecia outro incentivo.

Olho de Águia esforçou-se tanto que a cama balançava de acordo com as estocadas, a luz da lua refletia no suor de sua pele. Grunhia, ofegava... Tentou conter o gozo até onde pôde, mas o prazer o consumiu de tal forma que uma quantidade absurda de sêmen foi despejada de uma vez dentro de Mizumi, parte dela escorreu entre a virilha e pelas coxas da marinheira.

— Ainda está zangado? — ela sussurrou, ofegante.

— Você é incrível, Mizumi... — acomodou o corpo sobre o dela e encaixou o queixo no delicado ombro. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para descansar.

— Ei, ainda não! — ela reclamou.

—... O quê?

— Eu quero mais! — Mizumi exigiu.

A noite seria longa, Olho de Águia percebeu. Contudo, isso realmente não o incomodava. Sem muita demora, estavam outra vez trocando carícias afoitas, beijos ferozes e por fim, o ato se repetia de novo e de novo ao percorrer da madrugada...

* * *

><p>— <em>Olhem só para ela, parece um menino! <em>—_ algumas crianças maldosas, provavelmente filhas de nobres que habitavam aquele lugar cochichavam, mas a pequena dos cabelos bagunçados e olhos prateados não demonstrava se importar com os comentários, passava entre elas como se não as enxergasse._

_Apesar de nascida da semente estelar de uma guerreira, não trajava vestidos delicados, na verdade os detestava. Pareciam pesados e apertados, não compreendia como as garotas conseguiam mover-se dentro deles. Gostava de se sentir leve, livre para alongar o corpo, saltar e treinar. Usava sempre uma camisa branca de botões e uma calça cinza desbotada. _

_Ao longe, geralmente observava a outra garota que nascera na mesma época que ela. Via o seu total oposto – delicadeza e vaidade. Eram gêmeas de nascimento, mas estranhas em atitude, entretanto, a ligação de ambas era forte... Enquanto todas as menininhas a tratavam como um moleque e sentiam-se envergonhadas ao terem de estar por perto de Yumi, aquela outra pequena e bela criatura lançava-lhe olhares curiosos, ainda que nunca tivessem trocado palavras. _

— _Olá... _—_ certo dia, sem motivo aparente, enquanto a solitária Yumi estava sentada sobre uma das várias sacadas do palácio, a sua "gêmea" finalmente lhe dirigiu a palavra _—_ Eu sou Mizumi. _—_ esboçou um sorriso meigo e sentou-se bem ao lado._

— _Por que está falando comigo agora? _— _perguntou _— _Por mais que seja a mais bonita entre todas as garotas desse reino, se a virem de papo comigo também a isolarão._

— _A mais bonita? Eu discordo... _— _a menina disse _— _Você é o mais bonito. Sempre olhei para você e pensei em como seria bom se fossemos namorados. _— _corou, achando graça _— _E eu não ligo se os outros deixarão de falar comigo por causa disso. _

— _Então você é mais uma que não sabe que sou menina? Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece mesmo. _—_ Yumi desde criança possuía o tom frio e imutável, assim como gestos e expressões _—_ Lamento, mas cometeu um engano, não posso ser seu "namorado"._

_As pequeninas mãos do oceano a abraçaram levemente de lado, as ondas verde-água derramaram-se por um de seus ombros e aquele rosto perfeitamente esculpido pelo Deus dos mares roçou-se ao dela, nunca antes afagado por outra pessoa. _

— _Então, você é a mais bonita. _— _Mizumi corou _—_ E eu ainda gosto e quero ficar com você, só com você!_

_A face da criaturinha perfeita refletiu nos olhos espelhados de Yumi, e pela primeira vez na vida, a garotinha solitária sentiu algo quente dentro de si, porém, nem mesmo o calor e o despertar de sentimentos positivos a tornaram capaz de sorrir, mas ao menos a fizeram perceber que em seu interior havia uma alma e não só vento. _

_Yumi não deu resposta alguma à Mizumi, contudo, conforme os dias passavam ambas tornavam-se muito próximas. Sem perceber, já permitia que ao caminharem, Mizumi segurasse a sua mão, e sem muito tardar, entrelaçavam os dedos como se fossem um casal. _

_No despertar da adolescência, os abraços de Mizumi e singelos toques foram perdendo a inocência, e então, certa vez, enquanto caminhavam como de costume pelos jardins do palácio de cristal, Yumi conheceu outro tipo de calor... As mãos oceânicas envolveram o seu rosto, e lábios salgados tomaram os seus de supetão. _

— _Mizumi, o que é isso? _—_ Não demonstrou nada além da velha morbidez, mas por dentro queimara como um vulcão. _

— _O que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer, desde a primeira vez. _—_ a outra disse a sorrir naturalmente. _—_ Eu quero você, Yumi, só você!_

_Yumi era jovem demais para abstrair tudo o que sentiu com aquele gesto, tampouco para admitir que o apreciara. Por que Mizumi, que frequentemente era cortejada por rapazes se interessaria por ela, que não sabia lidar com gente, que acreditava ter nascido apenas para um propósito: proteger aquela terra e seus reis?_

_Não muito depois do ocorrido, chegou o tempo de as duas assumirem os poderes que lhe foram cabidos para que um dia pudessem ao lado de Sailor Saturno passar ensinamentos para as pequeninas recém-nascidas de outras sementes, e futuramente, à princesa que estava para nascer. Yumi, durante todos os anos de árduo treinamento para adquirir total controle sobre seu poder, aproveitou para isolar-se como no início da vida fazia,viajou para longe e assim conquistou mais autocontrole do que já possuía, e por fim afastou de si qualquer tipo de instinto que julgasse sujo. Quando já estava formada como guerreira, reencontrou Mizumi. Os anos a deixaram ainda mais bela do que era, e também, sedutora... Rumores chegaram tão rapidamente quanto o nascer do sol: Mizumi se deitara com mais de a metade dos rapazes que habitavam ou circulavam pelos domínios do palácio._

— Mizumi... — Sailor Wind sussurrou o nome de quem despertara as suas lembranças naquela madrugada nebulosa.

Sentia uma amargura profunda nos lábios, como se houvesse comido algo estragado. Em passos largos e leves como ela sempre fora, passou pelos corredores, saiu pela grande porta e embrenhou-se no jardim. Enquanto andava por aqueles caminhos de pedras, às vezes sentia uma das mãos esquentar, como se alguém a segurasse.

"Ridículo. Para que reviver essas memórias remotas? Mizumi não vale isso" — Repreendeu-se em pensamento enquanto seus passos a levavam até a fonte onde a imagem da antiga rainha estava esculpida em cristal, sentou-se à beira e ajeitou as mãos sobre os joelhos. Alguns pingos de água caíam e escorriam pelo corpo esguio, era um fino chuvisco, parecia que os tempos chuvosos ainda não haviam cessado. Ela estava acostumada com o frio, por anos viveu em uma ilha onde parecia que a única estação do ano era a das chuvas e flocos de neve. Orgulhava-se por ter sido a única guerreira a aprender sozinha a lutar, e também a ser objetiva e focar só naquilo que considerava importante, por toda a vida construiu a seu redor uma carapaça de gelo, chegou a crer ser intocável, só que, naquela maldita madrugada, algo de vulnerável nas profundezas de seu âmago queria despertar, e ela só queria matar em si qualquer tipo de sentimento que a afastasse da sensação de ser uma fortaleza.

— Mizumi, sua vadia! — Praguejou e esmurrou a beirada da fonte com uma das mãos, provocou uma leve rachadura no cristal e um hematoma na palma da mão, cuja luva branca que a cobria rasgara levemente. Respirou fundo, passou o olhar por toda a paisagem que a cercava até notar não muito distante um par de sapatos jogados e cobertos de lama. — Mas, o que é isso? — Levantou-se e os pegou, as gotículas que caíam dos céus lentamente fizeram com que lama escoasse. Mesmo encardidos, eram reconhecíveis. — São da princesa. — concluiu — O que fazem aqui?

* * *

><p>Uma sensação esquisita na barriga e um ruído conhecido despertou Crystal de seu sono. A princesa sentou na cama e passou a mão pelo ventre, suspirou a fazer uma careta e resmungou:<p>

— Estou com fome! — uma pequena gota escorreu pelo canto da testa.

Levantou a se espreguiçar, acendeu as luzes do quarto e deparou-se com próprio reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Cara amassada, olhos inchados, cabelos arrepiados... Parecia uma morta-viva, pensava. Torceu os lábios fazendo outra careta, bocejou, balançou os ombros como se não importasse e abriu a porta do cômodo devagar, não desejava cruzar com seu príncipe naquele estado, não desejava esbarrar com ninguém, na verdade só pensava em comer uma imensa fatia de bolo de morango, a sobremesa que tanto amava.

Nas pontas dos pés caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores, desceu as escadas quase a engatinhar para não correr o risco de rolar degraus na escuridão madrigal, tentou ao máximo não fazer barulhos, só que ao topar-se de frente com uma pilastra o seu gemido de dor frustrou a sensação de estar sendo discreta.

— Ai, ai! — pôs uma mão sobre o nariz, avermelhado pela pancada — Ai! — não parecia suficiente ter amassado as narinas na parede de cristal, ainda feriu o dedo mindinho do pé na quina pontiaguda de um móvel daquele enorme salão, e para finalizar o desastre, tinha que derrubar um vaso.

"Isso, sua tonta! Acorde o palácio todo!" — reclamou mentalmente, parada como uma estátua, esperando ouvir passos de alguém muito zangado por ter sido acordado. Segundos se passaram e o silêncio permaneceu, aparente sinal de que ninguém a notara. — "Ai, que sorte!" — aliviou-se, e depois de cumprir o trajeto quase derrubando mais objetos e fazendo novos estragos, chegou à estimada cozinha, enorme como tudo era naquele lugar. Inúmeros fogões e fornos para dar conta de alimentar tantos inquilinos, e também grandes geladeiras, uma específica com aquilo o que Crystal tanto queria: Doces!

Os olhos da menina brilharam e um sorriso alargou-se na face, ainda havia uma boa quantidade de bolo, e não só isso, bombons, cupcakes, e todo o tipo de sobremesa bem engordativa. Não havia nada melhor para afastar a tristeza do que aquele paraíso de canduras, aquilo sim era consolo! Completamente esganada, começou a devorar tudo o que seus olhos alcançavam ali dentro. Sem importar-se com etiquetas, pegava fatias de bolo com as mãos e melava-se toda, igual a uma criança.

— Você é uma princesa ou um macaco, afinal? — uma voz masculina a fez parar e quase morrer de susto e de vergonha.

Impulsiva, Crystal fechou as portas da geladeira e acabou por prensar o indicador de uma mão nelas, a dor fez com que a boca se abrisse em um grito e a metade da fatia que nela estava se espatifasse no chão, abriu a porta, aos pulos assoprou o dedo, um dos pés deslizou no pedaço do bolo caído e a menina inevitavelmente foi de encontro ao piso envidraçado. Fechou os olhos e se encolheu como um feto quando a pessoa que a abordou acendeu as luzes.

— Ainda não consigo entender o que meu irmão viu em você! — o rapaz, de olhos arregalados, fez o comentário.

— Você? O que faz aqui? Também veio assaltar a geladeira é? Não pensei que fosse disso também! — Desajeitada, Crystal levantou com um sorriso bobo no rosto ruborizado, todo sujo de glacê.

— Não, eu só acordei com um barulho dos diabos e pensei que o palácio estava vindo abaixo! Você deixou uma bela bagunça ali na sala! — Saphiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e ao mesmo tempo riu discretamente, admitia que as feições envergonhadas da garota mescladas ao glacê, pedaços de morango e chocolate eram minimamente cômicas.

— Ei, ta rindo de mim é? — mesmo amedrontada, suspeitando que poderia ter acordado mais alguém, sentiu-se ofendida — Pois saiba que pelo menos a escada eu não rolei dessa vez! — tapou a boca assim que notou a confissão que fez.

— É, ao menos um progresso! — ele retrucou.

— Ah, quer saber? Estou satisfeita, boa noite para você! — Crystal ia deixar a cozinha de braços cruzados e emburrada, mas seu ombro foi pego.

— Espere, acho que posso aproveitar esse momento para termos uma conversa.

— Conversa, que conversa? — ainda em tom de birra, ela parou e o encarou.

— Eu já soube o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão... O beijo. — rapidamente, o tom se tornou sério. — Você gosta de meu irmão, princesa?

Crystal baixou o rosto e em um instante ficou cabisbaixa, deu dois soluços e esfregou os olhos, não respondeu, sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar não se conteria e cairia aos prantos. O irmão mais novo do príncipe a fez lembrar-se de como fora tratada de forma áspera pelo homem que estimava.

— Gosta dele mesmo? — Saphiro insistiu.

— Se eu disser que sim, você vai acreditar? — a voz soou tremida — Porque... Ele não acredita! — e então urrou e soluçou como uma menininha, sabia que isso aconteceria, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, completamente constrangida e em meio aos soluços, vomitou desabafos — Ele disse que sou nova de mais para ter certeza de que gosto de alguém! Como ele pode subestimar o que eu sinto? O que fiz para que ele pensasse isso? E ainda disse que não é o homem certo para mim, pode isso? Nos beijamos sim, e foi lindo! Aí ele vem e estraga tudo dizendo que foi uma coincidência! — Enquanto atropelava as palavras com soluços, aumentava o tom de voz e resmungava — Mas que droga, o seu irmão é muito, muito, muito cruel, se quer saber! É sim! Pergunte a ele se gosta de mim, isso sim!

— Acalme-se! — ele ordenou, preocupado que outra pessoa acordasse por causa do barulho e gemidos entristecidos da menina, olhou para os lados, procurou em algumas gavetas até encontrar guardanapos, pegou-os e os ofereceu à ela — Recomponha-se, por favor! — disse, nervoso e de certa forma envergonhado, entretanto, quase riu outra vez a ver o rosto melecado de glacê e lágrimas espessas de Crystal, além do biquinho que ela fazia. — "Gosto é gosto!" — admitiu, se tentasse compreender o que o irmão via naquela criatura acabaria por surtar, não havia lógica alguma.

— Obrigada... — ainda chorosa, ela pegou os lenços, limpou o rosto e sem cerimônias assuou o nariz que escorria. — Acho que quero mais uma fatia de bolo...

— Está louca? Se toda a vez que ficar triste comer do jeito que estava fazendo, acabará se tornando uma lua cheia, literalmente! Aí sim, meu irmão sequer desejará olhá-la!

Os lábios de Crystal estremeceram e quando ela se preparava para soltar o berro novamente, Saphiro imediatamente tentou se retratar.

— Mas ele gosta de você sim, gosta muito! Então pare de chorar e de se entupir de doces, conversarei com ele e vocês irão se entender, não importa o que tenha acontecido, tudo se acertará! Agora, deixe-me levá-la aos seus aposentos para que não cause outro furacão na sala!

A princesa esboçou um brilho de esperança no sorriso e nos olhos ao ouvir o discurso de Saphiro, sendo o irmão mais novo de Diamante deveria estar falando a verdade. Talvez ela não fosse apenas a sombra da avó diante os olhos do príncipe... E quem sabe Diamante pudesse acreditar em seus sentimentos se fossem apontados por Saphiro? Permitiu ser levada até o quarto, agradeceu tanto o rapaz até constrangê-lo, e por fim retornou ao acalento da cama, para descansar o pouco que ainda podia e sonhar com o seu querido. Enquanto isso, o nemesiano mais novo suspirou aliviado a se ver livre da menina, jamais pensara que uma princesa poderia se comportar daquela forma impulsiva e destrambelhada, todavia, em cada gesto da garota percebia a sinceridade, os sentimentos à flor da pele, e apesar de ser precavido, estranhamente não conseguia duvidar de Crystal. Pelo comportamento desesperado, desenfreado e todas aquelas lágrimas, aquela menininha desajeitada estava apaixonada pelo seu irmão, e muito magoada com ele por algum motivo que Saphiro iria descobrir. Do jeito que príncipe Diamante estava alterado da última vez em que conversaram, e também como estava confuso, poderia ter sido áspero com Crystal.

"Disse não ser a pessoa certa para ela... Com certeza estava pensando em Endymion quando fez esse discurso." — Concluiu — "Será que Endymion existe nessa época?".

* * *

><p>Os cabelos e a armadura dourada refletiam nas paredes, piso e teto esculpidos em cristal negro. Os olhos revelavam-se tão preciosos quanto o conjunto. O ranger metálico dos passos soava mais alto à medida em que se aproximava, ouvindo aquele som a princesa enferma suspirou.<p>

— Ele está vindo como pediu, princesa Ametista. — Quartzy, também ouvindo o som, afirmou e permaneceu a segurar a mão da superiora.

— Estou aqui, minha senhora. — Topázio curvou-se diante à enorme cama.

"Cretino..." — Jade fitou-o em ar de desconfiança, ele apenas retribuiu com um sorriso a hostilidade.

— Ah, mestre, espere por nós! — As duas jovenzinhas, que o acompanhavam sempre, entraram destrambelhadas no quarto, uma atropelando a outra pela porta. Aoi e Akai imitaram a reverência, cada uma de um lado do homem.

— Ajudem-me — Ametista fez sinal para que Jade e Quartzy a auxiliassem a ficar sentada, foi atendida de imediato. – Topázio, tenho uma missão para você.

— Em que posso ser útil, sua alteza? — A ironia por trás do tom respeitoso provocava arrepios em Jade, que o queimava com os olhos. Topázio não dava importância, tampouco mudava a postura ou o modo de falar, Ametista também reparava o seu desdém, apenas não perdia tempo incomodando-se com ele.

— Há um alquimista e cientista que conhece tudo sobre tecnologia em Nemesis, um homem chamado Onyx, famoso por estudar meios de ligar-se à Terra sem precisar fazer viagens, e também por dar vida à criaturas que o obedecem. Já ouviu falar sobre ele alguma vez? — a voz da líder soava fraca.

— Onyx?- o cavaleiro se mostrou pensativo — Não, nunca ouvi falar. Acredita mesmo que ainda exista alguém nesse planeta com essas aptidões, majestade?

— Ele vive isolado na região sul, possui um grande laboratório de pesquisas, vive disso. — Ametista afirmou — Quero que vá até lá e diga a ele que a princesa precisa de seus préstimos para pôr um plano em prática.

Todos no quarto mostraram-se surpresos, a pequena soberana não havia comentado nada com ninguém até então, e mesmo Quartzy que era de sua total confiança não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça de sua superiora.

— Que plano é esse, minha senhora? — Jade logo questionou, preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa — Acaso esse homem já descobriu um meio de conectar-se com a Terra? Ou seria ele capaz de construir novos óvnis? Finalmente invadiremos aquele planeta e resgataremos os príncipes?

— Não. Nada de invasão por enquanto... — Ametista cortou as perguntas — Não sejam afobados, primeiro quero o homem aqui, assim que conversar e souber mais sobre seus inventos e estudos, revelarei o que penso fazer... Mas, posso adiantar que talvez, nossa conexão com os príncipes não precise ser somente pela terra dos sonhos... — parou de falar pelo cansaço.

— Princesa, aquiete-se, não faça esforço! — Quartzy alarmou-a. Essa história de mandar Topázio ir buscar um desconhecido só a deixava ainda mais aflita. — Por que Jade não acompanha Topázio nessa jornada? — fitou a outra, como se em pensamentos pedisse que fosse vigiá-lo.

— Não. Quero você e Jade comigo. — a mulher franzina falou. — Topázio tem companhia... — fitou as jovenzinhas que o serviam — Não precisa de vocês.

— Nós cuidaremos muito bem de nosso mestre, princesa Ametista! — Aoi, a gêmea doce, se adiantou. Meiga, apoiou o rosto na ombreira esculpida em pedra preciosa de seu amo, foi afagada pela mão do homem e sorriu, satisfeita.

— É sim, mestre Topázio, e eu cuidarei do senhor ainda melhor do que ela! — ciumenta e explosiva, Akai agarrou-se ao outro braço dele.

— Iremos imediatamente cumprir sua ordem, princesa Ametista — o homem, sempre imponente, agarrou as duas subordinadas, cada uma pela cintura, e assim as fez calarem imediatamente.

Abraçado às duas meninas, Topázio deixou o quarto. Assim que fechou as portas, desfez o sorriso. Os olhos da cor do ouro pareceram incendiados.

— Mestre Topázio? — Aoi chamou sua atenção, os olhinhos azuis, levemente púrpuras fitavam-no apreensivos.

— Está tudo bem, minha Aoi. — Apertou-a mais contra si, fez o mesmo com a outra para não começarem a discutir — Vocês são duas preciosidades, minhas meninas! — o elogio provocou sorrisos alegres em ambas, não fizeram perguntas, deixaram-no sentir em paz.

* * *

><p>Mizumi abriu os olhos quando a luz os cobriu e também por sentir uma leve brisa tocar-lhe a face. Virou o rosto para o lado e viu seu parceiro em sono profundo, fatigado como se tivesse levado uma surra, respirava pesado, roncava bem baixo. A bela dos mares passou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dele e sorriu. Lembrou-se de ter dito à Yumi que não seria mal se apaixonar por ele, e no fundo talvez desejasse isso. Mas querer algo não significa conseguir por inteiro.<p>

— Ah, passarinho... — sussurrou e depois suspirou. Ergueu o rosto e percebeu as portas de vidro da sacada entreabertas, pela fresta vinha o vento que balançava as cortinas brancas, transparecidas pela tênue claridade do amanhecer.

"Vento..." — por um instante, os olhos sensuais quase marejaram, os lábios curvos formaram uma reta. Enrolou o corpo no lençol, branco como as cortinas, e andou até a sacada.

— Olá. — disse ao ver quem estava sentada na sacada — Bom dia Yumi. Está aqui há muito tempo? — sorriu — Que sapatos são esses? — notou-os sobre as pernas da guerreira nascida do frio.

— Dejavu... — Yumi sussurrou enquanto olhava além do horizonte.

— O que disse? — Sorridente, a outra se aproximou e sentou ao lado.

— Teve uma noite divertida, Sailor Ocean? — mudou de assunto.

— Ah, isso... Sabe, acho que gosto de Olho de Águia... — olhou em direção ao quarto — Só não sei se durará por muito tempo.

— Logo enjoará, não tenho dúvidas. — Yumi afirmou veemente — Não é de sua natureza pertencer a uma única pessoa.

Quando Mizumi abriu a boca para responder, Sailor Wind saltou ao longe. A guerreira dos mares teve a vista ofuscada pelo sol, apenas enxergou a silhueta fina da companheira de infância contra o astro do dia.

"Justamente por meu coração ter pertencido sempre à mesma pessoa, jamais consegui me apegar à outras..." — pensou no que diria, e concluiu que talvez fosse melhor não ter dito. Yumi sempre fora como o vento, impalpável, inalcançável. Em passos calmos retornou ao quarto, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz que ainda dormia e ficou a olhá-lo. — "Passarinho, até quando poderá preencher o meu vazio, a minha carência?".

— Sim, sou mesmo uma egoísta... — riu de si mesma.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Esse capítulo era para ter sido postado junto com os dois últimos, mas faltava reorganizar algumas coisas... Eu espero que tenha gostado, nunca escrevi uma história de amor sobre duas mulheres antes, é como um tiro no escuro. Mas, não vai rolar hentai entre elas, Yuri, ou algo do tipo, pelo menos não penso nisso... Não sei se essa ideia pode mudar, não tenho preconceitos, mas se já quase morri para escrever a cena entre Mizumi e Águia, imagine algo fora do "comum" (para muitas pessoas ainda é incomum amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo)? Espero de coração que tenham curtido as cenas, particularmente eu adorei resgatar as memórias da Yumi, e espero ter sido bem sucedida nos gracejos de Crystal, é para ela ser engraçada também, como a avó... Bem, não me delongarei mais, não sei quando postarei o novo capítulo, aconteceram umas coisas tristes durante esses tempos, uma tia muito querida minha faleceu e confesso que não estou lá cheia de inspirações para fanfic, e também, com a faculdade retornando da greve, terei muito o que estudar, pois confesso que relaxei durante o longo período de ócio... Não se preocupem, quando eu melhorar e tiver um tempo extra, continuarei a fic... E é isso, beijos e obrigada a todos aqueles que estiverem lendo. Comentários me animarão bastante!


	16. Onyx, o gênio insano

****E depois de algum tempo, a história está de volta à ativa! Essa é a minha semana de recesso na UFPA, na próxima o desespero retorna com o início do 2º semestre, mas faz parte... Fiquei muito feliz por receber uma nova leitora à fic, _Viola Psique Black_! Espero que sinta-se instigada a continuar acompanhando, e obrigada às minhas amigas que têm lido a fic, e também as que comentaram, escrever essa história é um prazer e me distrai. Esse capítulo foi tenso de escrever, não só pelas dificuldades que passei esses últimos meses, mas também pelo conteúdo. Espero que agrade a todos vocês! Comentem, por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<strong>

**Capítulo 16 – Onyx, o gênio insano.**

* * *

><p><em>Era o mesmo cenário do sonho que tivera uma vez, as paredes de cristal negro e espelhado eram quase iguais, todavia, algo ali se diferia. Ela olhou ao redor e notou que água escorria por aquelas pedras preciosas, de algumas o líquido respingava como chuvisco, de outras descia como cascatas. Não havia luz naquele extenso corredor, ainda assim formavam-se arco-íris do piso ao teto. Por mais louco que o cenário fosse, Crystal, coberta por um manto de seda branca andava, os pés emergiam na água gelada até as canelas, toda a água à sua volta fazia-a lembrar do beijo que compartilhou com o príncipe embaixo de uma árvore... Ah, aquela fora a mais linda tempestade que presenciara em toda a sua vida! Apesar de como se fez o desfecho, com aquilo ela aprendeu mais que nunca a amar a chuva. Seguiu a trilha de um daqueles arco-íris, ao chegar a seu final avistou por trás de uma névoa branca a capa escura a balançar. Ela reconheceu assim que o viu, apesar de turva a visão.<em>

— _Príncipe... _—_ Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como ele reagiria, sentia-se envergonhada por ter somente um pano amarrado ao corpo. Parou de falar e adentrou a névoa._

_Ele se virou lentamente, estava encharcado, o tecido da farda branca transparecido, a ponta da capa submergia naquelas águas que pareciam mais profundas._

"_O que faço para provar meus sentimentos por você?" _—_ Ela pensou, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos púrpuros como se estivesse hipnotizada._

_Ele se aproximou ainda em silêncio, ficou a um palmo de distância olhando-a como de início. O olhar enigmático fazia o coração de Crystal se espremer dentro do peito, sentiu um nó na garganta tão forte que pensou que sufocaria. Afoita, quando abriu a boca para falar ele a impediu, repousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios macios, rosados, úmidos e quentes da menina. A princesa arregalou os olhos azuis em espanto, mas não demorou a fechá-los, entorpecida por aquele toque impetuoso primeiro em sua boca, depois nas bochechas, descendo ao pescoço, bailando as pontas dos dedos na pele quente e arrepiada. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, sequer importava saber, só desejava que ele não parasse._

_Sutil como um vento, ele a desvencilhou do fino tecido que cobria o corpo pueril. Despida, não teve forças para cobrir a intimidade, ou sequer relance de timidez, estava entregue nos braços dele, apreciando o correr daquelas mãos pálidas e frias em seu corpo pequenino, o sopro dele em sua pele, em seu ouvido. Estava caindo lentamente nas águas misteriosas daquele cenário onírico, sentia sobre si o peso do corpo dele agarrado ao seu._

_Não sentia frio, tampouco falta de ar, quanto mais mergulhavam abraçados trocando carícias voluptuosas, mais inebriada Crystal ficava. A sensação era de que poderia ficar ali, nas profundezas, para todo o sempre desde que Diamante estivesse consigo. Outra vez sentia o calor desconhecido na fresta entre as pernas, era bom..._

— Princesa, isso lhe pertence, não é mesmo?—_ a voz não pertencia ao príncipe, era feminina embora grave, e soava longe inicialmente _— Princesa?— _Quando ia tornando-se próxima, gradativamente o cenário em que Crystal se encontrava transparecia, desvanecia como uma ilusão._

... E era. Crystal abriu os olhos de supetão, ofegante sentou-se olhando para os lados, Sailor Wind a encarava de um jeito estranho, e logo ela entendeu o porquê: debaixo da coberta branca era possível ver o molde de seu braço e o volume de sua mão entre as coxas. Em um reflexo, ela tirou a mão de lá e a segurou com a outra, em segundos o rosto corou completamente.

"O que eu estava fazendo?" — Crystal pensou atordoada. Esfregou a testa e notou-a molhada de suor.

— Esqueceu-os no jardim. — Sailor Wind fingiu ignorar a cena desconcertante que presenciara e ergueu em uma das mãos um par de sapatos encardido. — O que estavam fazendo lá?

— Ah, eu os esqueci... Gosto de caminhar descalça pelos jardins. Já é tarde, Wind? —desconversou, fingindo naturalidade.

— Não, mas é bom despertar e arrumar-se. Daqui a poucas horas terá aula e aposto que não fez a lição.

— Bem lembrado! — a princesinha abriu um sorriso desajeitado, retomando as suas origens.

* * *

><p>Olho de Águia ergueu os braços para o alto e os alongou, sentiu os ossos deles e das costas estalarem, estava fatigado. Sentou na cama sentindo os músculos ainda enrijecidos pela noite passada, curvou o pescoço para um lado e para outro estalando-o também. Depois, olhou à sua volta e não viu nem sinal da parceira. Levantou-se, vestiu as calças e foi até o banheiro da suíte, nada de Mizumi por lá. Suspirou, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes com a escova da amante, aliviou-se, arrumou o cabelo e por fim retornou ao quarto, terminou de se vestir e com um sorriso triunfante caminhou até o salão de jogos. Era cedo, nenhum dos companheiros acordara, a mesa de bilhar estava com as bolas coloridas espalhadas por cima, Águia as empurrou para o canto e jogou-se de costas sobre o fundo verde.<p>

— Mal posso esperar para contar as boas novas para o Tigre...

* * *

><p>As gêmeas andavam aos saltos, seus passos pesados soavam no piso de cristal negro, irritando o exuberante cavaleiro dourado.<p>

— Quietas! Esse som de atrito com o vidro está me irritando! — bradou impaciente.

— Desculpe mestre... — as duas falaram em sincronia.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo longo corredor negro rodeado por um lago que refletia toda a escuridão, Aoi, nas pontas dos pés foi até Topázio, temerosa que estivesse muito chateado, afagou a ombreira dourada e depois a capa marrom de seu amo.

— Está muito zangado? — disse, em tom submisso e doce.

Ele parou bruscamente, respirou fundo como se buscasse algo e então, em humor mais ameno do que há pouco, virou-se de frente à acompanhante de cabelos azuis.

— Sinto muito, minha Aoi... — passou os dedos por aquela face juvenil e delicada —Ultimamente, estive zangado com algumas coisas, algumas pessoas, mas não é um problema insolúvel.

— Podemos ajudá-lo, mestre! Podemos fazer o que o senhor quiser! — a menina dos cabelos faiscantes, Akai, aproximou-se também, segurou a outra mão do homem e a pôs sobre seu rosto como se exigisse o mesmo afago que Aoi recebera.

— Eu sei minhas meninas, me serão muito úteis, por isso estão sempre ao meu lado. Vocês são minhas duas ágatas preciosas. — terminado o discurso, Topázio segurou primeiro Aoi pelo queixo, depositou um beijo breve nos lábios da jovem, em seguida, fez o mesmo com Akai, exatamente na mesma intensidade, deu um intervalo para que as duas suspirassem contentes, depois virou-se novamente para continuar a jornada até o veículo que os conduziria para a região sul do planeta, como sempre a dupla o seguiu.

Caminharam até alcançar um enorme círculo, no centro encontrava-se um veículo que lembrava um helicóptero, não possuía rodas, uma energia azul-marinho era o que parecia fazê-lo flutuar, também não possuía hélices, o que o tornava semelhante a um helicóptero era seu formato arredondado na parte frontal, cujo vidro do lado de fora era negro, porém do interior era possível enxergar toda a paisagem, era como aquelas películas utilizadas em vidros de carro. Topázio foi o primeiro a adentrá-lo, sentou-se no banco da frente, imediatamente uma barra, também de cristal negro, se formou em volta de si, era o cinto de segurança. As duas meninas sentaram nos bancos de trás, barras também protegeram seus corpos delineados. Não havia volante ou qualquer tipo de marcha, apenas um mapa florescente no visor. Topázio tocou exatamente no ponto do mapa que desejava ir e sem demora, o transporte começou a ganhar altitude até que em milésimos de segundo, partiu como uma bala deixando para trás apenas faíscas daquela energia azul escura, parecia uma estrela cadente que não caía, mas modulava os céus com a sua luz constante. Akai estendia os braços para o alto e sorria como se estivesse em uma montanha russa. A pobre Aoi cerrava os olhos e abraçava-se à barra, o frio na barriga era tamanho que a pobrezinha encolhia as pernas e gemia assustada. Topázio fitava constantemente o mapa, conforme a espécie de "nave" se aproximava do destino, piscava no vidro frontal um "x" verde em cima do destino de chegada. Através do vidro, pequenas e raras luzes passavam corridas como um "flash", pertenciam às poucas casas ainda habitadas.

"Essas pessoas estão tão desmotivadas que nem mais se reproduzem... Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais deserto torna-se Nemesis. Ametista perde o seu tempo trazendo dos mortos dois inúteis que traíram a nossa causa, devíamos invadir a Terra o quanto antes e colonizá-la, devíamos escravizar os humanos ou eliminá-los de uma vez e fazer de nosso clã a raça mais abundante daquele planeta!" — pensava amargurado, enquanto a aeronave descia e dissipava a poeira daquela paisagem soturna.

Assim que o veículo tocou o solo, as duas meninas pularam na frente do cavaleiro cuja armadura, por mais dourada que fosse, sequer reluzia naquele breu. Akai prontamente formou duas chamas nas palmas das mãos que serviram como tochas para iluminar o local.

— Mestre, tem certeza de que é aqui? — a jovem rubra questionou, visualizando à sua volta apenas ruínas e não ouvindo um som de gente viva. O silêncio instigava a adrenalina.

— Sim. — ele respondeu sem titubear — Prossiga, Akai. Precisamos que vá à frente para que possamos enxergar o caminho.

— Já que o mestre manda... — a menina não fez mais perguntas, apenas andou cuidando para não tropeçar nos buracos pelo chão feito de terra escura e cristal.

Chegaram até um ponto onde tiveram que parar. À frente havia apenas um enorme lago formado por um líquido negro e aparentemente pastoso como o piche, nada além, só a linha do horizonte sem estrelas , um céu obscuro, coberto por nuvens cinzentas e esverdeadas formadas pela energia maligna do cristal que regia Nemesis.

—Mestre, e agora? —Aoi perguntou confusa, abraçando-se a ele.

— Agora não, Aoi. — desvencilhou-se dos braços dela.

— Mestre, e agora? — Akai virou-se para ele.

— Aguardamos. — Topázio respondeu.

— O quê? —Akai indagou.

Topázio apontou em silêncio para trás da ruivinha, ela não compreendeu até que sentiu um sopro gelado apagar as pequenas chamas em suas mãos. Quando virou-se para ver o que era, notou que pequena parte do lago transformou-se em uma criatura com o corpo semelhante ao de uma medusa cheia de tentáculos na cabeça. Não teve tempo de gritar, aquela "coisa" enrolou um dos tentáculos em sua boca e pescoço, e em incrível velocidade a puxou para dentro do lago que agora mais parecia um imenso buraco negro onde Akai se perdeu.

— Mestre, faça alguma coisa! —Aoi gritou aflita, e logo foi a sua vez de ser tragada por outra daquelas "coisas" que repentinamente apareceram em grande número formando-se do material que provinha daquele lago profundo.

Topázio bufou, ergueu as mãos para frente e delas uma forte luz semelhante a um raio solar surgiu e assumiu a forma de uma espada. Ajoelhou-se sobre a terra negra e cravou a lâmina de trovões no líquido escuro. Raios dourados espalharam-se por todo o perímetro até que aquelas coisas foram se desfazendo em "piche" novamente, e como se juntas formassem uma bocarra, cuspiram as duas meninas que arfavam. Akai e Aoi caíram deitadas sobre o chão, encharcadas. Todo aquele líquido começou a ser sugado para baixo como uma descarga, enquanto ele descia uma enorme esfera negra emergia. Quando saiu por completo de sua toca, uma porta se abriu do nada, nem mesmo formato ela tinha e quem olhasse aquele imenso objeto flutuando jamais preveria que possuía janelas ou sequer uma entrada. De dentro daquela porta, também redonda como a esfera, um sujeito saiu a flutuar. Seus longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos alaranjados por trás de pequenas lentes arredondadas e transparente dos óculos refletiram nas íris de Topázio. O dito alquimista e cientista desceu, o jaleco cinza balançava ao vento, por baixo vestia roupas semelhantes às que os chineses usavam na antiguidade, a camisa abotoava pelos lados como aquelas fardas chinesas de bordas douradas, o que diferia o traje além do jaleco, eram os coturnos negros calçados no lugar das clássicas sapatilhas, era realmente um sujeito excêntrico.

— Ora, ora... — a voz não era tão grave quanto à de Topázio, o riso debochado era agudo inclusive. — O que temos aqui? — encarava Topázio com um largo sorriso — Não pensei que...

— Você deve ser Onyx. —Topázio se adiantou impaciente — Essas criaturas que nos atacaram são criações suas, não? Ouvimos dizer que é um exímio alquimista e cientista, a minha senhora deseja conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

— Hum... — Onyx ajeitou os óculos e examinou as duas meninas que se ajudavam a levantar — Mas que preciosidades são suas bonequinhas...

— Disse bem, minhas. — o louro pôs-se na frente das protegidas, Aoi inocente nada demonstrou, contudo, Akai obviamente estava tão enojada que virou o rosto.

— O que a grande soberana deseja de mim, um cientista louco e falido? — riu, cruzando os braços, Aoi percebeu que em uma das mãos ele usava uma luva branca.

—A princesa Ametista acredita que você tenha a habilidade de nos ligar à Terra sem precisarmos invadi-la, não compreendi bem a ideia, mas tenho certeza de que será muito esclarecedor se nos acompanhar até o palácio.

— Enfim um bom rumor a meu respeito foi espalhado — os pés do cientista tocaram o chão, ele estava de frente ao louro imponente, encarando-o com um largo sorriso na face — Ao contrário de todos aqueles que dizem que enlouqueci, me encerrei em um esconderijo com as minhas criaturas e nunca mais pus os pés para fora desde que meu pai, o descobridor de que era possível multiplicar o cristal negro, faleceu misteriosamente. — terminou a frase com uma gargalhada.

— Não tenho dúvidas de sua insanidade, mas se Ametista deseja seus préstimos, não sou ninguém para contrariar.

— Tem certeza? — Onyx arqueou uma sobrancelha e pôs as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do jaleco — Algo me diz que tudo o que você mais gostaria nessa vida seria poder contrariá-la...

— Cale-se. — Em baixa voz, Topázio ordenou.

— E se eu não quiser me calar? — o possível "cientista maluco" desafiou.

Topázio, com a força de uma mão o segurou pelo pescoço e o ergueu, rangendo os dentes. Aoi e Akai pularam juntas, a segunda saltou mais por euforia do que por qualquer motivo.

— Se não calar essa boca fétida, o afogo nesse seu riozinho de gosma e faço desse lugar podre seu túmulo! Duvida de minha palavra? — quase rugia como um leão.

— Certo, certo, já entendi que não sabe brincar, eu parei! — o dito "cientista maluco" balançou as mãos, nervoso.

O cavaleiro soltou o homem amedrontado com tamanha força que o fez cambalear quando tocou os pés no chão. Aoi ainda encarava a mão coberta pela luva branca. Embora mais pálido do que o normal por conta do susto, Onyx ainda tinha humor para lançar um de seus largos sorrisos para a menina.

— Siga-nos até a nossa nave. — Topázio ordenou.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor. — Onyx disse.

Antes que Topázio tivesse tempo para irritar-se e acertar-lhe um sopapo, Onyx puxou de um dos bolsos frontais do jaleco um objeto redondo e de fina expessura, o qual parecia possuir o manual de alguma coisa e umas luzes coloridas que piscavam. Uma antena, fina como um fio de cabelo se esticou de uma extremidade do curioso objeto, Onyx a apontou para a sua grande esfera flutuante e apertou algumas daquelas luzes coloridas como se escrevesse símbolos, assim que terminou uma rampa desceu da porta da esfera, e assim Topázio e as duas meninas se deram conta do que aquele grande e misterioso objeto voador arredondado era:

— Uma nave... — Akai e Aoi sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu costumo chamá-la de meu "laboratório ambulante" — falou entre risos excêntricos.

— Design diferente. — Topázio analisou, lembrando-se dos antigos óvnis do clã que pareciam ouriços.

— Nem tanto... — Onyx outra vez apertou aquelas pequenas luzes no controle em sua mão, mas em ordem diferente de a primeira vez. A pomposa esfera foi envolvida por uma aura arroxeada, em seguida alguns orifícios formaram-se em toda a sua superfície, fazendo-a por instantes parecer uma peneira mesmo que seu interior ainda não pudesse ser visto por fora, seguidamente, o líquido gosmento do lago adentrou cada um daqueles buracos e sumiu nas profundezas de seu interior. De dentro dos furos, grandes pedaços de cristal negro brotaram e cresceram como galhos de árvore, e então, rapidamente o que era uma grande esfera tornou-se um clássico óvni do clã Black Moon, idêntico ao modelo daqueles que atacaram Tóquio de Cristal na época em que Serena era a rainha.

— Uau... — Aoi deu dois passos à frente, seus olhos redondos arregalaram-se admirados, parecia estar em um show de mágica. — Incrível!

— Confesso que não havia necessidade alguma de manter o aspecto antigo, mas sou uma pessoa tão nostálgica... — Onyx guardou o controle no bolso e suspirou diante à sua "obra-prima".

— Espero que essa coisa seja rápida. — Topázio jogou a capa e, sem cerimônias, subiu a rampa antes do próprio dono da nave.

— Mas, mestre, e o nosso outro veículo? — Aoi correu desajeitada até alcançá-lo na rampa.

— E quem precisa daquela coisa ultrapassada tendo essa belezinha aqui? — Akai não tardou a ir de encontro ao ídolo "de ouro" também.

— Verdade! — Os olhos da ágata azul brilharam outra vez.

O cientista obviamente estava orgulhoso de seu trabalho, em passos calmos acompanhava os passageiros de seu invento, não continha outro largo sorriso de satisfação. Antes de adentrar a porta, olhou para trás e contemplou a paisagem desértica que habitava.

"Espero nunca mais ter de voltar para esse fim de mundo!" — aspirou e adentrou o enorme óvni. Depois de seu ingresso, a porta automaticamente se fechou. A subida do objeto voador fez com que a poeira do fundo do lago (cujo líquido sumiu completamente para dentro da nave) formasse um pequeno tornado de terra negra. Em um feixe de luz, o grande transporte sumiu e mais uma vez o cenário era silencioso e solitário, a aeronave utilizada na ida de Topázio, Aoi e Akai brevemente seria tragada pela terra, nada se mantinha ali além de cristal negro, não era à toa que o único habitante até o momento fosse o cientista.

Aoi e Akai olharam ao redor e ficaram encantadas, principalmente com o teto. Como tudo em Nemesis, a cor que prevalecia era o preto, porém, havia uma cúpula alaranjada, exatamente no centro, e nas paredes, pedrinhas daquela mesma cor.

— A minha "casa" é totalmente esculpida em ônix, faz jus à minha personalidade, não acham? — O cientista tocou os ombros das duas meninas, da gêmea serena recebeu um olhar curioso, e da mais intensa uma bofetada na mão cuja trajava a luva.

— Ai! — Akai resmungou — Do que é feita sua mão? De ferro?

— É nisso que dá ser malcriada, pequena! — Onyx gargalhou enquanto abria e fechava a mão.

— Você já pode parar de bancar o engraçadinho e nos apresentar o local, seria interessante dar uma olhada em seus inventos para ver se realmente valeu à pena essa viagem. — Topázio disse enquanto andava sem cerimônias para os lados. Avançando um pouco além da cúpula, encostados nas paredes do salão redondo estavam alguns aquários tampados, dentro do vidro moviam-se os líquidos negros, o cavaleiro dos cabelos claros fitou os cantos revestidos de pedra até o teto onde a cúpula estava e notou vários tubos transparentes que vinham do alto e alcançavam as tampas dos enormes tanques. — Carrega o seu lago de criaturas dessa forma? Interessante... Como as alimenta? Fiquei curioso.

O homem pálido dos cabelos negros ergueu a mão para a cúpula, apontou o indicador para um ponto específico e uma espécie de lazer avermelhado leu a sua impressão digital, aquele belo detalhe alaranjado abriu-se e formou um buraco, os três visitantes até tentaram enxergar o que havia além, porém só viam escuridão e sentiam um vento gélido soprar em suas faces. Algo pontiagudo começou a baixar, o seu negrume refletia nos olhos dourados de Topázio, e ainda assim não parecia surpreendê-lo.

— Oh, que óbvio! — O enviado de Ametista disse em tom de desdém quando notou o tamanho do pedaço de cristal negro que Onyx guardava no laboratório.

— Eu sei que não deve ser tão grande como o de nossa soberana, mas acredite, é o suficiente para o meu trabalho funcionar! — Onyx contemplou o pedaço de pedra preciosa não muito maior do que um corpo humano de altura mediana, era reto e possuía duas pontas apenas, mas emanava energia sinistra em pequenos raios púrpuros. — Essa energia tem sido o suficiente para alimentar as minhas pequenas obras primas, imagine o que eu não faria se tivesse ao menos o dobro dela... — suspirou.

— ... A senhora Ametista tem, no mínimo, um cristal negro que vale uns dez desse! – Aoi arregalou os olhos, perplexa. Tentou imaginar de que o alquimista, cientista ou o que quer que realmente fosse seria capaz com tamanho poder em mãos. Um forte arrepio correu a sua espinha e seus instintos ordenaram para que buscasse proteção nos braços do amo — Ah, mestre, estou assustada!

— Pare com essa frescura! Isso é bom para nós, sua burra! — irritada, Akai apartou Aoi de Topázio antes que ele pudesse repeli-la ou dar-lhe afeto.

— Se você tentar alguma coisa, cientista... — Topázio se aproximou, incinerava o outro com o olhar — Pode ser inteligente, ter mil artimanhas, mas jamais sua força poderá se sobrepor à minha, acho melhor que nos entendamos bem. Você entendeu?

— Já nos entendemos... — o outro sussurrou sem demonstrar espanto, esbanjava mais um de seus largos e insanos sorrisos.

Enquanto o clima hostil pairava nos confins daquele óvni, aos poucos o quarteto se aproximava do palácio e nem se davam conta. De uma das janelas compridas, Jade observava algo no céu se aproximando, notava mesmo que a iluminação fosse discreta, que era um objeto maior do que aquele que saíra do palácio há algum tempo.

— Foi mais rápido do que pensei. — desencostou-se do parapeito e correu até os aposentos de sua líder que estava acompanhada pela fiel amiga dos cabelos rosados e vestes semelhantes às de bailarinas.

— Quartzy, senhora Ametista, eles estão chegando. — Jade anunciou.

— Ótimo! — com algum esforço, Ametista conseguiu sentar na cama. — Quartzy, ajude-me a levantar e leve-me ao salão principal.

— Mas, senhora! — Quartzy a apoiou em si, preocupada.

— Não é elegante receber visitantes no quarto. — o tom, embora rouco, foi firme.

— Deixe-me ajudar também — Jade sabia que Ametista não mudaria de ideia, então auxiliou Quartzy a carregá-la, cada uma segurou um braço da pequena e enferma princesa, leve como uma pluma, vulnerável como porcelana.

* * *

><p>— Ah, esse tempo que parece não passar! Nunca vi dez dias parecerem dez anos! — Rini comentou ansiosa — E mesmo assim, um lado meu deseja que não passe, já que a chegada da data do baile é a de sua despedida! Ah, Helios, pareço uma criança! — Reclamava enquanto observava alguns serviçais iniciando os preparativos para a decoração do palácio. — Veja, as flores foram tão bem escolhidas! — Olhava admirada as mãos delicadas de algumas damas do palácio amarrando os enfeites nas colunas do salão, eram arranjos de rosas brancas e lilases, delicadas e perfumadas. — As cores prediletas de Crystal... — A rainha repousou uma mão no rosto.<p>

— Está elétrica querida, desde a madrugada não consegue parar de falar... — Helios riu, abraçando-a pelas costas. — Seja positiva, ficará tudo bem. Não importa onde meu corpo esteja minha mente e minha alma sempre a acompanham. Já se esqueceu de nossa conversa?

— Ah, querido... — virou o corpo de frente ao dele e afagou-lhe o rosto — Você é meu pilar. — sorriu, mais amena — Se não fosse toda essa sua doçura, acho que nesse momento eu estaria expelindo brasa pelas ventas! Viu como estava o estado desse palácio de manhã cedo? Era como se um furacão tivesse passado por aqui!

— E você ainda se surpreende com isso? Não viu quantas fatias de torta de morango sumiram da geladeira? — o rei riu. — Espero que nossa filha esteja bem!

— Ai, essa Crystal... — A rainha entortou os lábios, segurando um riso — Não nega as origens!

Enquanto de um lado o casal real observava a beleza da decoração que aos poucos era montada, do outro havia também alguém que a contemplava. Saphiro jamais vira tantas flores reunidas, e a riqueza da arquitetura à sua volta dava ênfase à sensação de conforto. Passou por uma das pilastras já adornadas e não se conteve em tocar uma das rosas que a enfeitavam. Abriu um singelo sorriso enquanto notava como naquele lugar tudo parecia mágico, sentia-se um personagem de um conto.

"Aqui as flores não perecem..." — imaginou, afagando uma pétala branca.

— Ai, que visão! —a voz aguda e exagerada cortou os pensamentos do jovem Black Moon.

— Você? — Saphiro disse enquanto estreitava os olhos, desgostoso.

Olho-de-Peixe mais uma vez trajava um de seus vestidos delicados, recheados de bojo no busto, para completar o visual feminino usava batom carmesim nos lábios bem contornados. Seria perfeito... Se fosse uma mulher de verdade.

— Sempre soube que você era uma pessoa sensível e delicada, isso me torna ainda mais fã de seu carisma! — Peixe abraçou-se ao braço de Saphiro — Você me faz lembrar de uma pessoa que conheci há muitos anos e que instigou a minha curiosidade sobre o que seria ter sonhos...

— Escute, não sei do que está falando. Poderia me soltar? — o nemesiano tentou ser educado.

— Bobinho, é claro que não sabe! — o outro riu e apoiou o rosto no ombro de Saphiro — Nem sei porque fui comentar sobre isso, acho que as pessoas falam muitas besteiras quando estão apaixonadas...

— O quê? — Saphiro arregalou os olhos, incrédulo — Você é louca! Digo, louco! Me solte! — puxou o braço até conseguir desvencilhar-se.

— Dê uma chance ao amor, querido! — insistente, segurou o rosto do jovem de cabelos e roupas azuis safira. — Deixe-me mostrar como ele é...

— Nem pensar! — Saphiro gritou enrubescido, e talvez por horror, não conseguiu conter-se e com uma das mãos empurrou Olho de Peixe longe.

— Ai, seu grosso! — Peixe resmungou, sentado no chão, desajeitado — Mil homens gostariam de estar em seu lugar!

— É mesmo? Então fique com esses! — Saphiro disse de longe, indo embora às pressas.

Olho de Peixe sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, virou-se e viu o companheiro Olho de Tigre, seus olhos transbordaram.

— Vamos, Peixe, não fique assim! Eu entendo a sua frustração, embora não compreenda o seu gosto. — o rapaz louro e atlético abriu um sorriso e ergueu a mão para o amigo.

— O mundo é tão injusto! — O jovem delicado de cabelos longos resmungou, enxugando os olhos.

— Sim, mas há coisas que ao menos momentaneamente nos ajudam a não pensar nisso.

—... — os dois se olharam, sorriram ao mesmo tempo, Peixe aceitou a ajuda para levantar, e quando já estava de pé, falou em sincronia com Tigre: — Jogos e bebida! — juntos, caminharam rumo à sala de seu deleite onde Olho de Águia já estava.

Aliviado por ter obtido distância, Saphiro recompunha os passos e se via envolto pela exuberância dos jardins do palácio. Olhou à frente e notou um caminho, o seguiu até deparar-se à estufa, por trás dos vidros e de algumas flores avistou alguém:

— Irmão... —disse enquanto entrava calmamente naquele paraíso repleto de sonhos de infância.

— Ela gosta das brancas. — príncipe Diamante falou enquanto encarava as roseiras.

"— _Nos beijamos sim, e foi lindo! Aí ele vem e estraga tudo dizendo que foi uma coincidência!"_ — Saphiro lembrou-se de parte do discurso feito por Crystal na noite passada e recordou ter dito que ia ajudá-la por crer em seus sentimentos.

— Está acabado, agora já pode se orgulhar de mim, Saphiro. — Diamante baixou o olhar para o gramado.

— Não, não está. — Saphiro afirmou, fitando o semblante sério e distante do irmão mais velho.

— O que está dizendo, Saphiro? — o príncipe da Lua negra direcionou o olhar para o parente. — Você não entende, não há mas...

— Entendo sim, ela me contou. — embora aquilo o deixasse um pouco nervoso, Saphiro falava com naturalidade e tentava ser o mais direto que podia.

— Ela? — Diamante pareceu confuso.

— Sabe que eu não diria algo se tivesse dúvidas, não é mesmo?

— Sim, eu o conheço bem. — o mais velho abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Então se eu disser-lhe algo, promete acreditar? — Saphiro deu um passo a mais, ficando mais próximo.

— Jamais cometeria o erro de desconfiar de você novamente. — Diamante afirmou.

— Ela gosta de você, de verdade. — o caçula afirmou veemente.

— Como disse? — Diamante pareceu pego por um susto, a mente deu um salto no lugar do corpo. Jurava ter ouvido errado.

— Eu não sei se é uma peça do destino, ou se seu desejo foi tão forte que o mudou, mas é verdade.

— Não, não pode ser, Endymion...

— Não percebe? Mesmo que Endymion ressurja, nada poderá desfazer o que já foi feito! — Saphiro tocou os ombros do irmão. — O coração dela se inclinou para você!

— Mas, Saphiro, eu não acho que isso possa dar certo... — estava confuso, era notável.

— Então o problema não é com ela dessa vez. Pense nisso... — afastou-se, mas antes que partisse, olhou outra vez para o único parente que tinha — Conversamos de madrugada e as lágrimas desesperadas dela foram muito convincentes... — encerrou e partiu.

... E então, Diamante sentiu no peito uma forte pontada. Primeiro perguntou-se se acontecera em consequência do ferimento que tirou sua vida no passado, mas a dor era em um lugar específico, no centro de seu abdome. Tocou-o com as duas mãos e sentiu o coração bombear freneticamente o sangue, as palpitadas eram tão fortes que seu diafragma quase vibrava. Era algo muito além do físico, não sabia explicar ou nomear aquela sensação, talvez algumas pessoas a chamassem de remorso...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Espero que tenham gostado, estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam de Onyx! Essas cenas em Nemesis me deixaram maluca, espero que não tenham ficado muito confusas, as ideias são tantas que às vezes acho que faço confusão! Cada vez mais estou gostando de escrever essa fanfic, já estava com saudades... Estou tão ansiosa para chegar no capítulo do baile, sempre que arrumo um tempo vou escrevendo pedacinhos e pedacinhos até chegar lá, o capítulo 16 fiquei um bom tempo escrevendo fragmento por fragmento quando tinha um tempo. Espero conseguir postar outro capítulo ainda essa semana, pois na outra meu 2º semestre começa (faculdade federal pós-greve é fogo), e eu estou tão atrasada com as leituras das fics que acompanho que fico até vergonha! Peço desculpas!

Kissus, até o próximo! Comentários me animam muito, por isso agradeço mais uma vez por quem tem acompanhado e comentado: Cat-chan, Ana-chan e agora Viola-chan (olha a intimidade!)!


	17. A lágrima de cristal negro

****Pessoal, acreditem, estou de volta! Peço perdão por ter sumido durante tanto tempo, entretanto garanto que não foi por negligência! Eu, simplesmente, estou em abstinência de internet desde uma semana antes do carnaval (sim, eu "meio" que decorei a data). O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: A internet que usávamos aqui em casa já não funcionava, era um problema permanente. Então, "surgiu" um aviso no mural do elevador afirmando que a NET já estava disponível no prédio. Moro na casa dos meus tios com minha mãe. O que meu tio fez? Cancelou a antiga internet e assinou o contrato da NET, o técnico nos disse que até a semana que vem a internet seria ativada no prédio, os cabos já estavam instalados e faltava apenas uma peça que viria de São Paulo para energiza-los. Pois bem, essa história de "até semana que vem" primeiro durou semanas, depois meses, até que em maio os meus tios, donos da casa, viajaram para passar um tempo com a filha deles, minha prima estava com um bebê a caminho. Meus tios voltaram domingo passado, enquanto passavam férias a internet ficou esquecida e eu tive que me virar para fazer trabalhos de faculdade, mas nunca deixei de lado a minha criatividade, tanto que já tem alguns capítulos prontos dessa fic para postar, assim compenso tanto tempo de atraso! Somente hoje, no dia 10/09/2013, por volta das 14h, técnicos da NET vieram instalar o aparelho (isso porque desde segunda-feira passada temos ligado e insistido muito para que viessem). Peço desculpas por não ter mandado notícias, felicitações de aniversário, pois todo esse tempo só pude contar com a internet do celular, ou seja, com a TIM, e quem lida com essa operadora bem sabe que só por ser TIM, não se tem com o que ou quem contar. Agora estou de volta, e embora a UFPA me exija bastante, estarei mais presente e preciso tirar o atraso tanto das fics que escrevo como das fics que leio. Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês que me acompanham e me apoiam! Depois desse pequeno texto deixo vocês com mais um capítulo da minha fic que querida e adianto que no recesso que tive em Abril produzi bastante, tanto ideias e capítulos como desenhos de personagens para que vocês possam ilustrá-los melhor. Assim que eu tiver possibilidade de usar um scanner os postarei na minha página do Deviantart! Espero que minhas estimadas leitoras (e leitores, se os tiver) não tenham desistido dessa minha novelinha! Beijo grande e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 17 – A lágrima de cristal negro**

* * *

><p>"Mas que manhã mais demorada!" – Crystal pensava a apoiar a cabeça em uma mão, sentada na carteira ao lado do quadro de vidro onde Sailor Wind escrevia imensos resultados de cálculos com um tipo de tinta neon. Pareceria tão mágico... Se não fosse matemática. Já cochilara umas três vezes durante as explicações, por isso não fazia ideia de como a guerreira dos ventos havia chegado àquela conclusão. Os olhos da princesa estavam fundos de tanto sono, quase não dormiu e para completar a desgraça já correra ao banheiro algumas vezes durante a aula, sem dúvidas a quantidade de torta que comeu na madrugada não caíra bem. Quando a cabeça teimava em pender para a frente, sentia uma régua de acrílico arder na nuca, era Yumi, sempre tão "delicada". – "Por que comigo, santa senhora da lua?" – resmungava em pensamentos.<p>

Em contraste ao desânimo de Crystal, os olhos de Marine brilhavam diante de tanta informação. O melhor desempenho sempre fora o dela, resolver cada questão de matemática, física ou química era como um desafio, uma batalha travada dentro de seu cérebro. Parecia uma máquina escrevendo no papel, preenchia páginas tão rápido que Reiko ficava boquiaberta na cadeira de trás. Hina possuía talento para as línguas e artes, não era tão habilidosa com ciências exatas, contudo, se salvava. Obviamente a pior da turma e que era mais chamada à atenção era a princesa.

Sailor Wind terminou o expediente, a aula seguinte foi de História, outra disciplina que Crystal não suportava mais. Não queria saber dos feitos da avó, não nessa manhã, não queria ouvir sobre as batalhas das Sailors ou como se formou o reino depois da era glacial, estava farta de ser lembrada do quanto se parecia com a ancestral, principalmente porque no fundo, desejava ter sido-a para corresponder o amor de Diamante no passado, pois acreditava que se fosse Serena ele jamais a rejeitaria. Terrível admitir, mas, quanto mais sonhava com o príncipe e almejava a voracidade de seus afagos, mais a inveja de Sailor Moon tornava-se clara.

"Isso não é certo, não é! – passou as mãos pelo rosto, simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em toda a situação, só queria encontrar um meio de se reaproximar de Diamante. – "Preciso fazer alguma coisa, arrumar um motivo... O irmão dele me deu esperanças! Ah, se ao menos ele sentisse por mim algo parecido pelo que sentiu por vovó... Eu não precisaria de nada mais, nada!" – suspirou e abriu um sorriso bobo.

- E então princesa? – a voz de Hotaru a trouxe de volta à realidade momentânea.

- Flores! – Crystal afirmou como se fizera uma grande descoberta.

- Essa é boa! – Marine disse achando graça.

- O quê? – a filha dos reis piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Esqueça, deixarei passar em branco dessa vez porque você me parece muito abatida... – A marinheira do silêncio coçou a nunca, conformada.

- Qual foi a pergunta? – Crystal olhou para as amigas, atordoada.

As meninas riram, a jovem loura e esperta afagou a cabeça de Crystal como se acariciasse uma mascote. Todas já estavam acostumadas com o comportamento distraído e desajeitado da pobrezinha.

- Essa é a nossa querida princesinha! – Marine brincou.

- Para com isso! – Crystal enrubesceu.

* * *

><p>Olho de Peixe e Olho de Tigre pularam juntos quando adentraram o salão de jogos e presenciaram Olho de Águia roncando em cima da mesa de bilhar. Tigre, como sempre arteiro, andou nas pontas dos pés até a mesa e puxou um taco que estava apoiado em seu canto.<p>

- Shh... – antes que Peixe perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo, com um gesto mandou-o ficar quieto. Como um felino de movimentos leves, apoiou-se sobre a mesa e lentamente aproximou a ponta do taco ao nariz do companheiro que dormia.

- _Atchim_! – Olho de Águia espirrou e acordou assustado, coçando o nariz todo sujo de giz, Tigre não tivera pena, arregaçou a narina do dorminhoco com o ápice do objeto.

A dupla que presenciou o despertar cômico se curvou aos risos, Peixe precisou apoiar-se à parede, ria tanto que lhe faltou o ar.

- Podem rir! – Águia disse fanhoso – Mas, duvido se tiveram uma noite tão boa quanto à minha!

- Pare de se gabar, seu papagaio! Que foi? Teve lindos sonhos com a sereia de seu coraçãozinho? –Tigre debochou às gargalhadas.

- Espera, espera! – Olho de Peixe, recomposto, tocou o ombro de Olho de Tigre para acalmá-lo – Olha o pescoço dele! – apontou para o amigo sentado em cima da mesa – Está cheio de hematomas!

- Mas, hein? – o homem louro arregalou os olhos para ver se estava enxergando direito – O que é isso, Águia?

- Isso o quê? – o jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando que era outra brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Isso! – o mais baixo e delicado dos três exclamou, mostrando o estrago para o fatigado em um espelho portátil.

- Ah! – Olho de Águia gritou, era possível comparar o seu timbre com o de uma gaivota. O rosto inteiro ficou de um tom vermelho intenso. Tentou esconder o pescoço com as duas mãos, estava coberto de marcas consequentes dos "beijos violentos" de Mizumi. – Minha nossa, não pensei que ficaria tão visível!

- Toma isso aqui! – Peixe pegou um lenço amarelo que estava sobre o balcão do bar onde eles bebiam de vez em quando.

- Está maluco? Vou ficar parecendo uma mulherzinha com isso!

- Tem uma ideia melhor, gênio? – Peixe ironizou.

- Já dá para explicar quem foi que te espancou? – o felino grunhiu, irritado pela curiosidade.

- Ah, Tigre... – a ave sorriu confiante, desfazendo o clima de constrangimento em um piscar de olhos – Morra de inveja!

- Inveja do seu pescoço de Dálmata? – retrucou.

- Não, amigo! Sinta inveja porque levei a mestra dos mares para a cama! – enfatizou a última palavra da frase.

- Ah sim, claro!

- Isso é sério, Águia? – Peixe perguntou surpreso e sério.

- É claro que é! Ela estava tão ansiosa por isso que acabou extrapolando. – passou a mão pelo pescoço, convencido. – Transamos a noite inteira como dois coelhos!

- Mas, ela não gosta de você! – Peixe gritou.

- Se não gostasse, por que teria cedido? – respondeu em tom de briga.

- Seu tonto, nem percebe quando é usado!

- Quem disse que fui o usado? E se fui eu quem a usou? Ela está caidinha por mim!

- Ai, mas que burro! – Peixe cobriu o rosto com uma mão e em passos largos aproximou-se da porta – Depois não diga que não avisei! – saiu.

- Será que eu fui o único que viajou nessa conversa? – Olho de Tigre comentou confuso.

* * *

><p>As horas, embora devagar, enfim passaram e aquele tormento de aulas chegou ao fim. O dia estava ensolarado, com exceção de Crystal, as outras meninas iriam com as mais velhas à costureira que tinha uma grife na cidade. Escolheriam os modelos de vestido, experimentariam, seria um passeio divertido.<p>

"Pena que o meu já está pronto. Queria tanto ir à cidade... Poderia chamar o príncipe, ele gostaria. Mas, tudo bem, já tive uma ideia para ir falar com ele! " – tentou ser positiva.

Reiko falava pelos cotovelos, gesticulava com as mãos como queria que seu vestido fosse moldado, Hina ia quieta como sempre, o jeito espalhafatoso da amiga de cabelos negros a deixava sem graça. Mizumi – a líder da caravana – esperava as garotas que vinham acompanhadas de Hotaru e Yumi.

- E então, queridas? Prontas para o passeio? – A bela Sailor Ocean pôs as mãos na cintura a sorrir.

- Esperem por mim! – Olho de Peixe gritou desesperado. – Eu quero escolher o meu vestido também!

- Não esquecemos de você, Peixinho! – ela respondeu, parada no mesmo lugar.

- Você... – ele fez um bico emburrado – Depois precisamos ter uma conversinha!

- O que eu fiz? – riu.

- Você sabe muito bem, no momento só me ajude a escolher o meu vestido! – mesmo de birra, abraçou-se ao braço da Sailor como se fossem grandes amigos.

- Oh, está bem, "senhora"! – Mizumi se deixou levar pelo rapaz afeminado.

* * *

><p>Jade e Quartzy carregaram a franzina soberana até o salão principal onde os recém-chegados aguardavam de pé. Onyx demonstrava certa ansiedade em um largo sorriso e nas mãos nervosas que ele abria e fechava, o comportamento do cientista causava calafrios em Aoi, escondida por trás de seu amo e agarrando-lhe a capa. Chegando ao espaçoso cômodo, Ametista foi posta sentada sobre o tatame pelas suas auxiliares.<p>

- Então, é você. – ela falou pausadamente, enquanto com uma das mãos enxugou o suor da testa e dos cantos do rosto – Muitos rumores circulam a seu respeito.

- Devo admitir que boa parte deles é verdadeira! – o homem pálido de aspecto insano se exaltou.

- Então assassinou o próprio pai e estuprou a mãe? – Jade deu um passo à frente.

- Não. – Onyx riu – a parte sobre mamãe é mentira! – cruzou os braços.

- O que fez com sua família não nos diz respeito – Ametista tentou cortar o assunto o mais rápido possível – Sabe por que está aqui, Onyx? – repousou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- A senhorita anda muito pálida, não? – o homem analisou-a, esbanjando um sorriso despreocupado – Fraquinha de mais para uma soberana.

- Não provoque. – Jade avisou. Seu tom demonstrava explicitamente a vontade de torcer o pescoço do convidado.

- Imagino perfeitamente qual rumor sobre minha pessoa me trouxe aqui, princesa. – Onyx sabia ser muitas coisas, menos respeitoso em seu tom e gestos. – Ouviu falar de minhas criações...

- E de sua capacidade de visitar a Terra sem precisar sair de Nemesis. – Ametista completou.

- Oh, isso... – O cientista, bastante à vontade, despiu-se do jaleco e jogou-o sobre as mãos de Akai – Cuidado para não amassá-lo, sim? Boa menina! – afagou o rosto da jovenzinha emburrada – É verdade, descobri um meio de vigiar um ponto específico de Tóquio de Cristal, e não só isso. – começou a andar pelo salão, até encontrar o local onde se ativava o holograma. Com facilidade colocou-o para funcionar. Como uma lupa, a imagem do planeta Terra se aproximava, logo o reino de cristal surgia, e ia além: chegava à imagem de uma das ruas lapidadas de pedra preciosa, embora de belíssima arquitetura, não parecia diferente do resto das outras que existiam lá.

- Sim, linda rua, linda arquitetura, lindas árvores. E? – Jade cruzou os braços.

- Deixe que ele prossiga. – Ametista a encarou e fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador.

- Obrigado, majestade. – o homem fez uma breve e debochada reverência. Em seguida, ajeitou os fios negros de cabelo que caíram para a frente dos olhos e tornou a andar em volta do holograma. – Nessa rua, há muito tempo, o antigo príncipe, com a ajuda de Black Lady, "esculpiu" um enorme cristal negro. Quando Sailor Moon e suas amigas derrotaram o Grande Sábio com o poder do cristal de prata, nosso monumento desapareceu quase por completo do planeta azul, não deixou resquícios visíveis. Por muito tempo, a existência de um pequeno caco de cristal negro perdido nas profundezas do solo permaneceu desconhecida. Era tão pequeno e insignificante que sequer possuía o poder de sugar energia ao seu redor... Vossa majestade conhecia essa história?

- Como desconfiei... – Ametista sussurrou enquanto Quartzy e Jade a encaravam.

- Aquele caquinho insignificante, minha senhora, é nada menos do que a chave, o elo que possuímos com o planeta Terra. É graças a ele que consigo observar, e recentemente, descobri que posso fazer mais que isso. Tendo parte de cristal negro em minhas mãos, posso me comunicar com o fragmento em Tóquio de Cristal e mandar algumas de minhas crias para sondar, colher materiais...

- ... O quê? – Quartzy arregalou os olhos e pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca.

- Infelizmente, não há como eu ou vocês irmos até lá por esse caminho, nossos corpos se desmaterializariam no meio da jornada, contudo, minhas criaturas são feitas de cristal negro líquido, podem locomover-se eximiamente e chegarem à Terra inteiras.

- E ele tem a capacidade de construir novos óvinis, senhorita Ametista. – Topázio complementou.

- Em um ano, ou talvez menos, posso construir um esplêndido arsenal para nosso clã invadir a Terra. – Onyx ajeitou os óculos e alargou o sorriso.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, responda-me: como soube que esse resquício mínimo de cristal existia? – Ametista o encarava incessantemente.

- Rumores, querida majestade! E a senhorita? – o tom de pergunta pareceu mais de desafio.

- Deve ter ouvido rumores sobre mim também, não é mesmo, Onyx? Deve saber de meus poderes telecinéticos, minha sensibilidade...

- Certamente. Assim como sei que é por isso que é respeitada. – o cientista olhou-a de cima a baixo com ares de ironia. Jade a todo o momento desejava decepar-lhe a cabeça.

- Certa noite, em sonho, viajei até o planeta azul e pairando sobre ele, vi um ponto de luz negra, uma lágrima de energia a brilhar no piso envidraçado da rua. Mergulhei como se fosse feito de água, transpassei todas as camadas de cristal transparente e espesso até ser soterrada pela terra marrom e agarrada por raízes. Por instantes, acreditei que sufocaria ali mesmo e não mais despertaria, que seria o meu fim. Quase me arrependi de minha peripécia... E então, vi a pequena luz negra vindo até mim, guiando-me para mais fundo, até onde as raízes mais longas não chegavam. Estava lá, quase chamando pelo meu nome, uma pequena gota de cristal negro. Senti nela a vontade de nosso antigo príncipe, o desejo ancestral quase esquecido por nós de viver no planeta que é nosso por direito. Aproximei meus dedos e senti o indicador ser perfurado pela ponta do cristal. Uma gota de sangue meu caiu sobre ele, e nesse exato momento, o fiasco de energia que ele emanava tornou-se um farol. Um farol de energia e uma luz de esperança para Nemesis. Da Terra viajei para Ilusão, o fantástico mundo dos sonhos mais belos... Meu anseio por uma vida melhor para todos nós materializou-se em uma gota de cristal negro gêmea àquela que na Terra está. Ela escorreu de meus olhos e afundou sobre o grande lago do mundo onírico. Seu brilho negro mesclado a uma fraca luz púrpura indicou-me o que fazer: sou fraca, doente, não durarei muito tempo para guiar o nosso povo. O trono, por direito, é de príncipe Diamante, e eu sabia que poderia trazê-lo de volta, ainda possuía poderes para isso. Entretanto, quando usei minhas forças para resgatar a alma do regente, encontrei um grande buraco dentro dela, metade do espírito faltava... Raciocinei que esta falta estivesse ligada à perda do irmão mais novo, e mesmo sabendo o quão perigoso seria trazer mais uma vida, arrisquei-me por motivo nobre: Saphiro foi um alquimista como você, e embora jovem, era um rapaz sábio e bom conselheiro. Enfim, trouxe os dois, mas cometi uma distração grave: não notei que o último desejo de ambos foi viver na Terra, como todos nós, e por esse motivo, quando reviveram, seus corpos surgiram lá e não aqui. Então, temos um problema, porque ando enfraquecida demais para conseguir comunicar-me com eles por sonhos, uma das vezes em que estive em Ilusão fui atingida pelo poder do cristal de prata, tive sorte de depois conseguir comunicar-me rapidamente com príncipe Diamante, só que não foi o suficiente para deixá-lo a par de nossa situação em Nemesis... Esquecidos, abandonados... Então, Onyx, tenho uma missão nobre a oferecer-lhe e creio que será de seu interesse aceitá-la, afinal, trabalhando por nossa causa não precisará ficar exilado em um pântano qualquer, recuperará o respeito das pessoas por você, e creio que tanto quanto nós você anseie por vingança, e mais, por um lugar melhor para chamar de lar. O que me diz?

- Dite a missão, ó soberana! – ele abriu os braços a rir.

- Quero que mande algumas de suas criaturas à Terra, faça com que elas procurem os príncipes. Pode falar por elas?

- Sim, é possível transmitir mensagens.

- Que elas comuniquem-se com príncipe Diamante e Saphiro, para que assim eles percebam que a família da lua branca não é tão boa quanto parece. Eles precisam acordar para a nossa realidade e voltar para seu lugar de origem.

- Mas, minhas criaturas não podem trazê-los de volta, seus corpos não suportariam a viagem.

- O primeiro passo é convencê-los a não confiar naquela rainha dissimulada. O transporte para trazê-los de volta vem em seguida, não desejo que venham forçados. Virão por vontade própria.

- Princesa Ametista, e quanto à invasão? Como Onyx disse, o arsenal pode ser criado, ele desenvolveu a capacidade de multiplicar cristal negro! Por que não aproveitamos e acabamos logo com isso? – Topázio aproximou-se da jovem sentada sobre o tatame. – Ao invés de todo esse procedimento complicado, criemos óvnis de uma vez e partamos para a batalha!

- Topázio, eu preciso que príncipe Diamante esteja aqui o quanto antes para assumir meu lugar, depois disso ele mesmo ordenará o ataque. O mais importante é que ele esteja aqui para assumir o trono, eu já não tenho muito tempo...

- E por que não escolhe um de nós como seu substituto? – o cavaleiro dourado questionou.

- Você é esperto! – Jade se pôs em frente à Ametista – Pensa que não percebo o seu empenho em tentar convencer e pressionar nossa senhorita? Esqueça! Você nunca será o príncipe! – agarrou a gola de tecido negro por baixo da armadura reluzente dele – Nessa você não vai se dar bem... – encarou-o no fundo dos olhos.

Topázio nada respondeu, apenas correspondeu o olhar hostil de Jade à altura. Por meros segundos, um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no recinto. Guerreiro e guerreira travaram uma batalha silente com seus olhares, memórias antigas se reavivaram rápidas como um sopro na mente de ambos e se foram quando mãos delicadas tocaram os ombros de Jade, puxando-os.

- Jade... Jade! Solte-o, por favor... – Quartzy pediu, calmamente segurou a mão da outra e a tirou da gola de Topázio – Acalme-se, sabe muito bem que isso tudo não vale à pena.

A mulher obedeceu, afastou-se aos poucos, ainda olhando nos olhos dourados que fitavam-na de maneira detestável. Odiava como era encarada por ele e de tudo o que recordava toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam.

- Está decidido, Onyx. Já sabe o que fazer. – Ametista tentou ignorar o ocorrido entre seus dois súditos e não pensar muito sobre as coisas que Jade disse. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia da ambição de Topázio e nunca se iludiu acreditando que cativaria algo de bom dele, todavia, era exímio guerreiro e necessário dentro daquele conflito. – Preciso descansar. Jade, acompanhe-me, por favor... Quartzy, mostre ao cientista os aposentos dele.

- Como quiser, princesa. – a mais delicada das mulheres presentes fez breve reverência e caminhou para o corredor – Siga-me, por favor – pediu à Onyx.

- Por que não? – ele foi atrás, apreciando os quadris da mulher com corpo de bailarina.

- Ei, ei! Abusado, toma isso aqui! – Akai embolou o jaleco cinza nas mãos e jogou para o cientista como se fosse uma bola de vôlei.

Topázio encostou-se em uma pilastra de braços cruzados e ficou em silêncio. Aoi, uma de suas fiéis servas, fitou-o preocupada. Apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e abraçou um de seus braços. Ele suspirou, preparando-se para a outra que chegava aos pulos para agarrar seu outro braço em um acesso de ciúmes. Não se mexeu, permitiu-as agarrá-lo como quisessem enquanto sua mente dava voltas e borbulhava.

"Às vezes sinto saudades daquele tempo..." – admitiu para si mesmo, pensando em Jade.

* * *

><p>Enquanto todos no palácio se movimentavam para os preparativos do baile, Crystal andava pela estufa com uma cesta em mãos, analisando cada flor. Mal sabia a princesinha que mais cedo o homem que dominava seus pensamentos esteve lá. Fitou as flores azuis e suspirou.<p>

- São muito poucas... O que fazer? – olhou para os lados até notar a quantidade de rosas brancas existentes. Pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativa. Teve uma ideia. Alegre e saltitante, colheu algumas daquelas rosas. Desajeitada, não pode evitar ferir levemente os dedos com os espinhos, porém, não desistiu. Encheu a cesta de rosas brancas. – Agora, preciso arrumar um jeito de torná-las azuis... – olhou para os lados e lembrou-se do ateliê de artes plásticas.

Abraçando a cesta com as duas mãos, foi correndo até o local desejado. Chegando lá, colocou sobre uma grande mesa cheia de vidros de tinta a sua cesta de flores. Arrumou pincéis e tudo de que precisava, pegou as rosas uma à uma e pintou-as da cor certa. Um bom tempo depois, com a roupa, o rosto e mãos cheios de gotículas azuis, inclusive o cabelo, terminou o serviço. Arrumou um papel e fita bem bonitos, fez um embrulho meio desajeitado e seu buquê estava pronto. Entortou os lábios, um pouco desapontada. Esperava que sua obra de arte ficasse mais bonita e chamativa.

- Até que não está tão ruim, vai... – tentou se convencer.

Tinha que deixá-las secar e cuidar para que ninguém as visse. Sorte que as meninas haviam saído para fazer compras e além delas, ninguém mais costumava visitar o ateliê. Saiu discretamente, trancou a sala e caminhou rumo ao palácio. Precisava de um banho urgentemente. Da janela do quarto, Diamante a via passar. Quando notou que a princesinha viraria o rosto em sua direção, o nemesiano fechou as cortinas rapidamente e apoiou as costas nelas. Suspirou e fechou os olhos recordando do beijo dado debaixo da grande árvore.

- Ah! Te achei! – uma voz e um puxão no braço despertaram a atenção de Crystal , a menina virou o rosto para ver quem era e se deparou com Olho de Tigre, confuso ao notá-la banhada de tinta azul – Mas o que é isso, princesa? Resolveu pintar paredes? – riu.

- Ei! "O que é isso" pergunto eu! Pode soltar meu braço, por favor? – ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha pelo estado em que se encontrava. Assim que o homem a soltou, ela escondeu os braços para trás e agarrou a saia com as mãos, limpando-as no tecido.

- Escute, seu pai pediu para que eu a ensinasse a valsar. Não querendo me gabar, mas sou muito bom nisso, sabe? – Exibiu seu charme ao passar a mão nos cabelos dourados e esbanjar um sorriso galante.

- Ai, mas, agora? Olhe o meu estado! – resmungou.

- Vá tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas, estarei esperando-a no salão de baile do palácio.

"E essa agora? Eu dançando valsa? É para rir ou para chorar?" – Emburrada, pensou enquanto em passos pesados, como os de crianças de birra, andava rumo a seu quarto. Sentiu-se aliviada ao entrar na banheira e desfrutar de um banho relaxante. A água gradativamente ficava azulada conforme a tinta se desprendia de alguns fios de cabelo e das mãos da princesa. – Parece a cor do cabelo dele... – sussurrou ao contemplar a coloração azul clara da água. Enfim, parou de enrolar no banho, vestiu-se, prendeu o cabelo nas duas marias-chiquinhas altas de sempre e foi ao seu destino. Ao chegar ao enorme salão redondo com uma cúpula de vidro e barras douradas no teto, deparou-se com o integrante do Trio Amazonas vestido em traje de gala branco.

- Bem vinda, princesinha! – ele abriu os braços e um largo sorriso.

- Minha nossa... – disse para si mesma, dando-se conta de que vestia uma de suas roupas mais simples enquanto Olho de Tigre exagerava na elegância – Definitivamente, não nasci para isso!

- Ah, pare de reclamar! Será divertido, verá! Agora, concede-me a honra? – o rapaz ergueu a mão a ela.

- Fazer o quê? – Crystal, resignada, deu a mão a Tigre, que num curto instante a puxou e a rodopiou de uma vez. A garota sentiu a mente girar junto com o corpo e quase se desequilibrou. Desajeitada, tentou acompanhar os passos dele, mas o homem era um exímio dançarino e de início já parecia querer ensaiar passos dignos de um tango.

- Mais empenho, princesinha! Já pisou em meu pé umas oito vezes! Como pretende cativar o coração de um belo príncipe na noite de seus sonhos desse jeito? Deve haver uma bailarina dentro de você, procure! – Falava animado, enquanto desviava das possíveis pisadas no pé e girava com a menininha atordoada pelo salão.

- Calma, vá mais devagar! Estou ficando tonta! – Ela alertou.

- Querida, você precisa se esforçar porque se for para conquistar alguém só pela aparência... – Ele comentou.

- Como é que é? – Crystal parou bruscamente os passos, fincou os pés no chão e pôs as mãos na cintura, indignada.

- Opa! Não foi bem isso que quis dizer, princesinha! – Tigre sorriu completamente sem jeito – É que você ainda tem um corpo infantil, sabe? E um jeitinho tão pueril... É claro que você é bonitinha, mas precisa de... Precisa de... – repousou a mão sobre o queixo, pensando em como poderia completar aquela frase de modo que ajeitasse a gafe dita.

- De quê? Vai, fala! – disse em tom autoritário, batendo um dos pés no chão com força – Ta dizendo que sou sem graça?

- De modo algum! Só não muito encorpada...

- Ta me chamando de tábua?! – soou ainda mais indignada, o rosto já estava rubro de irritação.

- Ai meu Deus! – Olho de Tigre cobriu a testa com uma mão – Não é nada disso, você deve fazer o tipo de alguém, querida!

- Ora, com certeza eu faço o tipo de muitas pessoas, ta?!

- Não viemos aqui para discutir, mas para dançar! – ele tentou cortá-la.

- Pois eu não quero e não vou dançar com você, seu metido e sem graça! Saiba que também não faz o meu tipo, ta bem? Eu jamais desejaria que um homem como você se interessasse por mim! – cruzou os braços

- Não minta para si mesma! Eu sou o tipo de toda mulher que tem bom gosto! – como sempre, o lado de galanteador se mostrou em jogadas de cabelo e um sorriso conquistador – Se eu quisesse você estaria na minha mão, mas respeito muito seu pai para isso! Além do mais, já tenho outra pessoa em vista... Uma jovem loura, tão bela quanto a Vênus...

- Marine? – Crystal arregalou os olhos e começou a rir tanto que teve de pôr uma mão na barriga – Que idiota! Duvido que ela vá te dar bola! Pago para ver!

- Ora! Ela está caidinha por mim! – dessa vez, o felino era quem ficava com a face rosada – Espera! Quem disse que é ela?

Enquanto a discussão ficava cada vez mais calorosa, Olho de Tigre e Crystal sequer notavam outra presença além da deles no grande salão. Ambos se encaravam e quase gritavam um com o outro como duas crianças briguentas. Ofensas rasas como "magrela", "gato escaldado" soaram e só pararam quando os dois escutaram um riso discreto vindo da porta do cômodo. Era Diamante, encostado em uma posição confortável e de braços cruzados como se estivesse à espera.

- Parabéns pela maturidade, professor! – bateu três palmas para Olho de Tigre – Realmente, é assim que se ensina alguém a dançar, você tem futuro.

- E o que você sabe sobre dançar? – Tigre o encarou.

O coração de Crystal pareceu levar marteladas enquanto Diamante caminhava calmamente até ela em silêncio. Como ele chegou lá? Há quanto tempo a observava? Sentia-se envergonhada por seu comportamento, mal conseguia encará-lo. Como se não bastasse o clima mórbido que havia pairado sobre ela e o príncipe, o dono de seus pensamentos ainda havia de assistir aquela cena deprimente? O universo conspirava contra ela?

- Venha, eu a ensinarei. – Diamante segurou as mãos pequeninas e notou leves cortes nos dedos os quais ela tentou esconder – O que foi isso?

- Não foi nada! – ainda não o encarando, apertou suas mãos, nervosa.

- Ponha seus pés sobre os meus. – ele pediu depois de colocar uma das mãos de Crystal em seu ombro e puxá-la pela cintura.

Ela apenas acatou com delicadeza, ao ficar sobre os pés de Diamante adquiriu altura suficiente para encostar o queixo no ombro dele. Estava confusa, tremia, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz por ele estar ali, apesar de ser estranho o seu comportamento. Como um homem que fora tão rude outra hora agora se comportava de maneira tão gentil? Não importava, ele estava ali e isso bastava. Fechou os olhos e se deixou ser levada pelos passos dele para lá e para cá, até esqueceu-se da presença de Olho de Tigre, encostado na parede, constrangido por ter falhado. Enquanto a princesinha não continha a ternura tanto em seus gestos como no semblante, Diamante era mais discreto. Não demonstrava emoção no olhar ou no toque, embora por dentro seu espírito incandescesse. Sabia que não poderia correr o risco de despertar qualquer desconfiança no subordinado do rei, já se arriscara por Olho de Peixe tê-lo flagrado. Desejava continuar morador daquele paraíso, desejava estar próximo da menina que estava em seus braços. Quando Olho de Tigre finalmente deixou o cômodo, entregue ao tédio, o príncipe nemesiano apertou Crystal nos braços enquanto a induzia a valsar, sentiu-a tremer ligeiramente, sentiu a mão ser apertada, porém, nada disse. O que dizer? O que fazer? Fora tão ríspido, ainda estava confuso, não havia discurso que pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Me desculpe, não levo muito jeito... –Crystal, constrangida pelo silêncio, se manifestou.

- Você aprenderá rápido...

- Se você me ensinar. – ergueu o rosto e fitou-o, tímida. – Você pode?

- Já não o faço? – continuou os movimentos pelo salão, conduzindo-a sobre seus pés.

- Digo, não só hoje... Mas, até a data do baile. Pode? – Disse cada palavra com cautela.

- Está bem. – suspirou, era difícil agir naturalmente e conter o ar de surpresa por ela tratá-lo como se nada de ruim houvesse acontecido.

- Eba! – rapidamente, a Crystal de sempre mostrou-se: eufórica, saltitante, sorridente – Podemos marcar um horário à tarde, depois das aulas! Nos encontramos aqui, ou onde você preferir! E...

- Acalme-se, princesa! – a animação da menina foi tanta que sem querer seus pés pesaram sobre os de Diamante, apertando-os. Ele não se conteve e riu. – Que seja depois de suas aulas... Podemos aproveitar e conversar sobre o que aconteceu... – Recobrou o ar de seriedade e pesar, todavia, antes que pudesse entrar no assunto difícil, os braços frágeis e delicados o abraçaram, uma bochecha rosada repousou sobre seu peito fazendo sua voz emudecer.

- Obrigada... – ela disse, suave – Estou muito feliz! – sorria de olhos fechados, aliviada. – Estamos combinados assim então!

- Crystal, princesa, onde você está? – a voz de uma criada soava dos corredores – Sua mãe a chama!

Ela se afastou dele dando dois passos largos para trás com os braços a balançar, recuperara o jeito infantil e meigo em questão de segundos. Crystal era assim – chorona, mas alegre, frágil, mas rápida em se recuperar das quedas que a vida lhe proporcionava. De qualquer forma, não perdia o estranho brilho.

- Até mais, príncipe! – acenou contente e abandonou o salão aos saltos, como um coelho.

Diamante permaneceu parado onde estava, apenas a observou se afastar. Algo pulsava dentro de si fazendo seu sangue bombear intensamente. Quase podia sentir-se quente. Repentinamente, um pensamento perigoso percorria-lhe a mente: - "Ela é minha, não devo abrir mão disso por temer que outro venha e tire-a de mim".

* * *

><p>- Acho que apenas esse quarto é, pelo menos, duas vezes maior do que a área em que eu vivi todos esses anos. – Onyx jogou-se sobre a enorme cama redonda no centro do cômodo negro e contemplou o próprio reflexo no teto espelhado – Sinto-me parte da realeza! – riu e passou a língua pelos lábios, fitando a jovem que o acompanhara até lá com o canto dos olhos.<p>

Quartzy fez questão de não por um pé dentro de lá, observava o gênio da porta, assustada e desconfiada.

- Desculpe-me pelos modos. Entenda, não é sempre que possuo a companhia de uma mulher. – Sentou-se, passando as mãos sobre o lençol aveludado. – Acho que é a primeira vez em anos que saberei o que é um bom descanso.

- Há muitos boatos sobre o seu exílio, me pergunto qual deles será verdadeiro... O que faz com que uma pessoa seja confinada em um pântano durante tanto tempo?

- O que é isso que vejo em seus olhos? Pena? – riu – Confesso que esse tipo de sentimento por mim é novidade.

- Acredito que, não importa quem seja ou o que tenha feito, ninguém merece um castigo como esses. Lamento que tenha perdido tantos anos de vida na solidão.

- Quartzy é seu nome, não? Você é diferente. – encarou-a. – Nem parece habitante desse planeta.

- Talvez eu faça questão de manter alguma humanidade em mim. – a jovem olhou para o chão e respirou fundo.

- Então é você, nesse lugar, quem é digna de pena. Pobre Quartzy! – o traço distintivo de Onyx, o deboche, não tardou a mostrar suas facetas – Vou lhe contar um segredo, doce Quartzy: Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz, tampouco me sinto mal por ter vivido sozinho por longa temporada. Todos os meus feitos, um dia, serão lembrados como gloriosos para a história de Nemesis. Mas, e você? Será uma anônima, uma ninguém, a garota frustrada que tentou ir contra o movimento.

- Não desejo fama, cientista. – apesar de ser a mais delicada dali, soou firme e séria – Não desejo glória banhada pelo sangue de outros. Por mais que a rainha da Terra não tenha sido justa conosco, por mais que aquela mulher não nos tenha permitido dividir o planeta azul como pessoas normais, não desejo que um reino inteiro seja destruído por um único ser humano que nos desprezou. Sei que não era esse o desejo de nossos ancestrais, e sim, possuo esperanças de que quando eles vierem ao nosso encontro, pessoalmente dirão isso à princesa Ametista e a farão mudar de ideia. Só desejo que a história de Nemesis seja pacífica. – virou as costas e começaria a se afastar.

- Coitadinha, isso é impossível! – Onyx gargalhou – Doce Quartzy, amanhã uma de minhas criaturas será enviada à Terra para se comunicar com os príncipes, e esse será apenas o início do conflito. Eles virão para cá de fato, mas, virão tão indignados com a conduta dos integrantes da Lua Branca que possuirão a nossa mesma sede de vingança. Os príncipes trarão uma esperança para Nemesis, sim. Mas esta esperança está longe de ser algo pacífico, conforme-se. Príncipe Diamante enfatizará a ideia de Ametista e você não pode mudar isso.

- O que o faz ter tanta certeza de tudo o que diz? – a melhor amiga de Ametista pareceu assombrada com o discurso do alquimista.

- Espere e verá. – Onyx esboçou um largo sorriso, esbanjou a arcada dentária branca e perfeita. Por trás daqueles dentes unidos, que maus agouros se esconderiam?

_Continua..._


	18. Um beijo que sufoca

**A minha queda será por você**

**Capítulo 18 – Um beijo que sufoca, uma noite que convida.**

* * *

><p>— Eu quero um modelo desse jeito, entende? Verde, com um decote aberto daqui até ali! Quero que minhas curvas sejam bem aproveitadas, que meu corpo pareça maduro e sensual! — Reiko falava como uma matraca com a costureira, a pobre senhora mal conseguia se concentrar.<p>

— Calma, Reiko! Deixa a mulher respirar! — Marine, aos risos, puxou a outra.

Olho de Peixe não agia tão diferente da jovem de cabelos negros, dirigia-se a outra senhora como uma madame exigente, chegou a agir de maneira tão irritante que levou uma espetada de agulha no bumbum propositalmente.

— Ai! Que atrevimento! Isso será descontado de seus honorários!

A situação era cômica, o rapaz ajeitava os bojos, esperançoso de que pareceria ter seios fartos e em belo estado. Enquanto isso uma senhora fazia ajustes no vestido de gala que ele escolhera. Reiko olhava tecidos e fazia uma boa bagunça, Marine aceitava sugestões de outra costureira sobre o que lhe cairia bem, Hina, por sua vez, não fazia ideia do que poderia vestir na noite especial e se enclausurava na própria timidez.

— Qual o problema? — Mizumi perguntou à jovem ruiva, isolada das outras, encostada em uma parede.

— É que... Não sei o que vestir, não sou muito boa nisso. — Hina fitou o piso, rubra.

— Você é uma garota muito bonita — a mais velha segurou o queixo da ruivinha, deixando-a ainda mais desajeitada — Não sei por que faz tanta questão de esconder o que há de bom em você. Se ao menos notasse a chama que queima dentro desse seu corpo tímido... Venha! Sei o que pode vestir! — a puxou pela mão.

— Ei, e eu? — Olho de Peixe gritou indignado.

— Peixinho, faz assim com o decote, olha só! — Reiko foi ajudá-lo, empolgada.

— Vejamos... — Mizumi girou vagarosamente o corpo de Hina, que vestia apenas as roupas íntimas. As duas já estavam em um lugar mais reservado, um largo provador. — Pare de se esconder, preciso vê-la para poder dizer o que ficará bem em você! — fez com que a menina tirasse os braços do busto e reparou que ali havia um bom volume. — Embora jovem, seu corpo já é bem amadurecido, sabia? Muitos homens poderiam cair por você, Hina!

— Eu... Eu... — a pobrezinha estava quase da cor do próprio cabelo — Não tenho talento para isso!

— Você é quem pensa... — A guerreira dos mares riu e buscou um distinto vestido — Vista-o. — saiu do provador para que a outra ficasse à vontade.

Após deixar Hina sozinha, andou pelo corredor de provadores e se deparou com uma cortina entreaberta, curiosa, espiou. Viu a mulher de cabelos prateados despir-se do traje costumeiro. Admirou as costas esbeltas e pálidas da companheira, as pernas longas e sentiu-se atiçada a ver o resto.

— O que você quer? Não estava ajudando a menina? — Os olhos prateados caíram sobre ela, rígidos.

— Você pode ser muito feminina se quiser... — Sorriu e fechou a cortina. Ao se afastar de Yumi manteve o pensamento próximo, e mesmo que esbanjasse mais um de seus lindos sorrisos de sereia, tênue melancolia se afirmava nas profundezas dele. — Yumi... — suspirou. Voltou ao normal quando viu Hina, completamente sem jeito, deixar o provador trajando a roupa de gala.

— Minha nossa! — Reiko gritou esganiçada ao ver a amiga, Marine, embora discreta, arregalou os olhos admirada.

— Eu não disse? — Mizumi falou orgulhosa.

— Hina, você está deslumbrante! — Hotaru pôs uma mão sobre o rosto, emocionada.

A menina dos cabelos cor de fogo tinha o corpo adornado por um vestido que lhe valorizava os seios arredondados, era rosa claro com as bordas do decote negras e não possuía mangas. Era longo, justo até um pouco abaixo da cintura, quando caía por sobre as pernas parecia uma cortina, e para completar o ar de charme, luvas negras subiam de suas mãos até um pouco acima dos cotovelos, parecia uma mulher adulta.

— Sei de algo que fará a diferença para o seu visual. — Mizumi fechou as mãos e quando as abriu, uma grande concha dourada e fechada surgiu, ela a abriu para Hina e mostrou, dentro dela, uma gargantilha de três fileiras de pérolas brancas e reluzentes. — Direto de minha terra natal para você, aceite esse presente!

— Oh, obrigada! — pegou a joia com cuidado, o rosto aqueceu — Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim, senhorita Mizumi?

— Não gosto de ver uma beleza como a sua sem ser aproveitada.

— Mizumi, isso não é justo! — Reiko e Olho de Peixe gritaram em coro. — Nós também queremos ficar deslumbrantes!

— Um de cada vez! — a galante Sailor Ocean abriu os braços para receber qualquer um que aceitasse seus conselhos.

E enquanto as meninas se distraíam no centro comercial de Tóquio de Cristal, mãe e filha reuniam-se no salão real.

— Crystal, estou tão orgulhosa de você... — Rini passou os dedos pelo tecido branco e sedoso que ia até o chão, o vestido da princesa. Passou-os também pelo cabelo preso nas marias-chiquinhas de sempre, com pequenos cristais adornando-as. O vestido não era tão diferente do de princesa Serena, exceto por seus detalhes serem prateados ao invés de dourados. A rainha andou até um móvel encostado em uma das paredes, e de dentro da gaveta tirou uma tiara de cristal. — Um presente para você. — com ela nas mãos, andou até Crystal, e com delicadeza a pôs sobre a cabeça da menina. — Minha princesinha... — afagou o rosto da filha. — Está linda! — a abraçou.

— Mamãe... — Crystal fechou os olhos. Ultimamente, ela e a mãe estavam sempre em conflito, sentia saudades de gestos carinhosos como o daquele momento. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia confortada, sentia um peso na alma. Sabia que Rini não ficaria orgulhosa quando soubesse por quem ela estava apaixonada.

— Eu sinto muito por ter sido dura com você esses dias, sei que meus ânimos andam turbulentos, querida. — Rini disse a acariciar os cabelos de sua menina. — Eu ando preocupada com os recentes acontecimentos, não sei bem como me portar com nossos visitantes, se devo confiar neles... Sabe que se eles estão aqui, é por você, não é?

— Eu sei mamãe. Obrigada por acatar o meu pedido e me dar um voto de confiança. Príncipe Diamante e Saphiro são amigos...

— Essa é a minha filhinha? — Helios entrou no salão, surpreso tanto com a aparência de Crystal como com a cena afetuosa, e logo demonstrou sua satisfação em sorriso e olhar serenos. — A princesa mais bela de todo o universo! Não deve haver maior beleza nem em dimensões paralelas! — abraçou as duas.

— Ah, papai! Que exagero! — Crystal riu sem jeito.

— Mal posso esperar para ver a reação das pessoas quando virem a nossa filha descendo as escadas do salão de baile. Não é, querida? — o rei piscou.

— Claro, querido! Creio que muitos pretendentes surgirão, mas a nossa princesinha escolherá aquele para quem ela nasceu. Estou certa de que nessa comemoração Crystal encontrará o amor de sua vida, o homem que a fará feliz para todo sempre!

— Mamãe, papai, desculpem, mas preciso ir... Sabe, eu ainda não me sinto segura para bailar e há alguém me ajudando com isso... — Quis cortar o assunto imediatamente, não se sentia confortável com todas aquelas expectativas dos pais, e sem saber por que, algo a desagradava muito naquele tom de certeza da mãe ao falar que ela encontraria o amor de sua vida no baile. Não era verdade, acreditava com todas as forças que já o havia encontrado.

— Ah, o Olho de Tigre! Ele é bom professor? — Helios perguntou.

— Ele é um desastre! — a menina se precipitou — Digo, não me identifiquei com ele!

— Ué, então quem está ensinando os passos? — Rini arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosa.

— O príncipe Diamante! — Crystal sorriu — Ele é bom professor!

— Como é? — a reação de indignação materna foi imediata.

— Se ele é bom e está a fazendo progredir, isso que importa! — O rei sorriu e pôs a mão sobre o ombro da esposa, contendo-a para não haver discussões.

— Sim... — Rini respirou fundo para manter a serenidade — Isso que importa, isso que importa! — tentava convencer a si mesma.

— Obrigada, papai e mamãe, agora tenho que ir! Vou trocar de roupa! — afastou-se aos saltos e quase tropeçou na barra do vestido ainda intacto por nunca ter sido usado.

— Crystal, cuidado com o vestido! — Rini pôs uma mão sobre a testa — Santa deusa Selene, essa menina não toma jeito!

O esposo da governante riu, divertindo-se com a situação familiar e a abraçou, satisfeito por ter compartilhado de um momento tão pacífico com as duas pessoas que lhe eram mais preciosas na vida.

As horas passaram e quando quase anoitecia, sob o véu alaranjado de fim de tarde e o imponente sol dourado a se esconder por trás das colinas, as garotas retornaram do passeio à cidade. Cada uma com seu embrulho, alegres, rindo e jogando conversa fora. Crystal as observou da janela do quarto e recostou a mão no queixo, apoiada na sacada. Muitas vezes se imaginava entre elas como uma menina quase normal, sem obrigatoriamente fazer parte da realeza. O título a afastava tanto do resto das pessoas, refletia. Suspirou e afastou-se de seu espelho para o mundo, mirou o olhar em rosas azuis meio manchadas num vaso sobre a penteadeira. Aproveitara o resto do dia para resgatá-las do ateliê antes que alguém as visse, passou o dedo indicador em algumas pétalas para ter certeza de que secaram e se lembrou da aula de dança que tivera mais cedo. Instantaneamente, sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Passou as mãos em volta das flores e as abraçou de leve, de olhos fechados, as imaginou como o príncipe de seus sonhos.

"Papai, mamãe... Eu já o encontrei."

— E então, garotas? Encontraram belas peças para vestir na noite especial? — Rainha Rini, sentada em seu trono, as recebeu calorosamente.

— Majestade, estamos muito felizes! Obrigada por me permitir acompanhá-las! — Olho de Peixe a reverenciou e foi olhado com ar jocoso pelos companheiros no canto do salão.

— Esteja à vontade, Olho de Peixe! — Rini riu, divertindo-se com seus súditos. Olhou para o lado oposto, viu Diamante e Saphiro um pouco isolados — Príncipe Diamante, aproxime-se, por favor.

— Sim, majestade. — Ligeiramente desconfiado, ele andou até estar perto do trono. Saphiro o observou, preocupado. — Deseja algo de mim?

— Sei que a nossa relação é difícil, sei também que não tenho sido muito agradável com você e seu irmão. Crystal contou que a está ensinando a valsar.

— Se isso a incomoda... — começaria a se desculpar.

— Obrigada. Por favor, ajude a minha filha a fazer bonito nesse baile, lhe serei muito grata. Digamos que essa é nossa trégua, o que acha? — tentou ser o mais agradável que podia, Helios percebia isso sentado ao lado dela e se orgulhava por sua postura.

— Claro, majestade. — o líder da Lua Negra segurou a capa com uma das mãos e a levantou para não arrastá-la no chão ao fazer outra reverência. Embora surpreso com o repentino tratamento amistoso, agiu naturalmente. — A sua filha não a decepcionará.

— Não me oporei à amizade de vocês. — a rainha disse — Que este seja o símbolo de união entre nossas famílias, príncipe Diamante.

— Ficamos muito satisfeitos em tê-los como nossos aliados e também em recebê-los. — o rei complementou. — Que essa amizade perdure por todos os milênios que vierem.

Embora o discurso fosse ameno, Diamante sentia-se intranquilo e apenas seu irmão notava. A palavra "amizade" jamais soara tão mórbida.

— Sim, majestades, esse também é o nosso desejo. — o nemesiano mais velho assentiu e retornou a seu posto, ao lado do irmão que lhe tocou o ombro tentando acalmá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, Saphiro... — falou baixo. — Já viu quem está ali? — apontou Hina com o olhar — Por que não tenta se aproximar dela?

— O quê? — o irmão mais novo quase enrubesceu.

— Ela está indo embora. — Diamante a seguiu com os olhos. Ia quieta, deixando o salão com o embrulho em mãos. — Pare de pensar em mim e pense um pouco em si mesmo! — com uma mão nas costas de Saphiro deu-lhe um impulso. — Vá! Vá!

Saphiro se afastou envergonhado, saiu do salão, mas não com o intuito de seguir Hina, até porque a jovem já havia sumido pelos largos corredores e ele não fazia ideia de para que lado a menina ira. Por ironia do destino ou não, caminhando distraído, fitando o nada e difundindo pensamentos, encontrou uma porta entreaberta com um feixe de luz a escapar e refletir no piso cristalizado. Curioso como sempre fora, aproximou-se sorrateiro como um felino e com um olho espiou além da porta. Jamais seu coração batera tão rápido e intensamente como naquele segundo. A menina tímida que tocava doces melodias para ele estava nua em frente a um grande espelho de parede abraçando um vestido cor de rosa, luvas negras estavam esparramadas sobre a cama. Ele quase perdeu o fôlego, precisou encostar a testa na madeira da porta para respirar e se acalmar. Olhou para uma das mãos e a viu tremer, não fazia ideia de que reação era aquela, estava envergonhado não por tê-la visto naquele estado, mas pelo que desejou quando a viu e ainda desejava. Engoliu a seco, retornou a seu posto, olhando pela fresta. Hina já havia vestido a peça e se contemplava com ela, tímida. Arrepiava-se com o vento que soprava nas costas nuas, tentava cobrir o decote no busto com as mãos e mesmo que o ajeitasse, ainda era chamativo. Deixou a concha dourada aberta com a gargantilha de pérolas sobre uma cadeira ao seu lado, virou-se para pegá-la, segurou-a com as duas mãos e quando se virou para voltar ao espelho levou um susto tão grande que deixou a joia cair e fazer barulho ao tocar o piso. Saphiro petrificou ao ser notado na posição em que estava , bisbilhotando. Afastou-se da porta em um pulo, cerrou os punhos, pronto para ir para longe e fugir do constrangimento, mas algo muito mais forte que ele o estimulou a entrar no quarto da ruivinha sem pedir licença.

— Você está... — não completou a frase, pois se desconcentrou ao admirá-la. A parede de vidro espelhava as costas despidas, brancas, sem uma marca sequer, parecia porcelana. Ele olhou o acessório jazido no chão, abaixou-se diante ela e o pegou. Enquanto isso, Hina permanecia estática, assustada e muito envergonhada, apertando as próprias mãos. — Eu posso? — Segurando a gargantilha a esticou, intuindo colocá-la naquele pescoço tão delicado.

Hina em silêncio, se virou de frente para o espelho novamente, fez de tudo para não olhar nem o próprio reflexo nem Saphiro. O coração disparado gritava dentro do peito, pronto para rasgá-lo. A pele eriçou quando o tecido suave da luva dele entrou em contato com sua nuca, os dedos afastaram os cabelos flamejantes e descobriram o pescoço, em seguida, as pérolas os adornaram e quando ela pensou que aquela deliciosa tortura findara, as luvas desceram do pescoço para seus ombros e neles estagnaram. Um sopro entre seus cabelos a arrepiou ainda mais e lhe forçou um suspiro assustado.

— Eu gostaria de... — ele disse, trêmulo, quase afundando o nariz nas madeixas vermelhas. Discretamente tirou uma das luvas que o impossibilitava de sentir a textura da pele de Hina e a deixou cair sobre o chão. — Sentir... — primeiro, as pontas de seus dedos percorreram suavemente as costas mornas e macias como um pêssego, Hina pensou que a morte a abraçaria, pois o ar quase a abandonou por completo juntamente à um gemido tímido e o doce som de sua voz foi apenas outro estímulo para que além dos dedos de Saphiro, a palma repousasse sobre a pele febril. — O seu calor, mais uma vez. — tardou, porém, completou a frase em um sussurro. — Hina... — reproduziu o nome em tom de súplica, ainda alimentando desejos pela menina como no momento em que a viu sem panos a cobri-la. Assim como ela, sua mão gélida também tremia. Eram como fogo e gelo, ele continha-a de fervilhar e explodir, e ela o derretia. O choque entre calor e frio provocava sensações em ambos, Hina comprimia os olhos e apertava as pernas, tentando conter aquela coisa esquisita, diferentemente dela, Saphiro se entregava e cada vez aproximava-se mais, até que um lado de sua face se colasse à dela. Os dedos dele já apertavam-lhe a pele e deixavam marcas rosadas.

— Não... — ela falou baixo e com dificuldade — "não consigo respirar!" — completou em pensamentos, desesperada.

— Não faça isso, não fuja de mim... — pediu pacientemente, enquanto a envolvia com um braço, firme. — Deixe-me ficar assim...

— Saphiro... — quanto mais próximo ele ficava, mais ela sentia que o oxigênio se extinguiria, o corpo tremia e esquentava gradativamente. — Por favor...

— Olhe para mim, só um pouco... Desculpe-me se a intimido tanto... — a mão livre da luva percorreu o rosto rubro e tímido, induziu-o a virar-se de encontro ao dele.

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, desejara tanto estar perto dele, queria tanto viver um momento como aquele e seu corpo falhava! Quanto mais tentava manter-se firme, mais sua alma parecia escapar. Cerrou os olhos com força, desesperada .

— Hina, me olhe... Não lhe farei mal algum. — Insistia, com o rosto cada vez mais próximo ao dela, a ponto de a menina sentir seu nariz tocar o dela e os ares misturarem-se, o que a sufocava ainda mais. — Não tenha medo de mim...

"Eu não tenho, mas..." — abriu os olhos lentamente e assustou-se com os dele, tão diretos, sem desviarem um momento que fosse. Assim que se deparou com as duas esmeraldas, Saphiro sorriu. Entreabriu os lábios, e ainda dominado por impulsos, tomou coragem e roçou-os no de Hina, abraçando-a por trás. Aquele foi o último ato para que o desespero de Hina a sufocasse. Uma forte vertigem a impediu de prosseguir, seus braços penderam e seu corpo pareceu pesar nos braços de Saphiro.

— Hina? — o rapaz arregalou os olhos, assustado — Hina, fale comigo! — ajeitou-a em seus braços, apertou-lhe as mãos, apalpou-lhe a face, ela não reagia. — Hina! O que eu fiz? — sentiu-se culpado. Às pressas levou-a a cama e a deitou ali. Correu até o banheiro do quarto da menina, molhou uma toalha de rosto e passou nas bochechas quentes da ruiva, nada mudava. Até mesmo respiração boca a boca tentou, os lábios dela ferviam como chamas, ela tinha febre, era o que acusava que estava viva. Saphiro correu até a porta, viu Reiko passar. — Você! Ajude-me aqui!

— Ei, o que você está fazendo no quarto da Hina? — pôs as mãos na cintura e lançou um sorriso sapeca.

— Agora não é hora para isso! Hina passou mal!

— Ai meu Deus! — ela correu até o quarto e se deparou com o estado da amiga — Seu maníaco, você abusou da coitadinha! — disse em tom indignado.

— Eu não fiz nada disso! — Saphiro se desesperou e quase morreu de vergonha.

Em pouco tempo o alvoroço tornou-se maior, quase todos entraram naquele quarto como se fosse a cena de um crime, Saphiro não teve coragem de dizer o que ocasionou o desmaio de Hina e isso fazia com que todos ficassem ainda mais perturbados.

— Eu já disse, não fiz nada de mais! Ela ficou nervosa e desfaleceu nos meus braços!

— E o que você fazia no quarto dela? — Sailor Wind o segurou pela gola da farda — Vai dizer que essa menina, envergonhada como é, o convidou?

— Ei, você! — Diamante puxou o braço da guerreira do vento, em defesa do irmão.

— Saphiro, por que sua luva está no chão? — Rini questionou, pegando a peça nas mãos.

— Gente, deve haver uma explicação para isso tudo! Parem de bombardear o menino! — Crystal intercedeu.

— Isso é culpa minha. — Diamante afirmou — Eu o incentivei.

— Como assim? — A voz da rainha soou alta e desconfiada.

— Não, meu irmão, fiz porque quis!

— Então você gosta da Hina? — Crystal abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e deixou Saphiro ainda mais constrangido.

— Chega disso! — pela primeira vez, o rei falou com uma firmeza de arrepiar os ânimos. — Esperemos Hina acordar, e então, ela explicará! Saphiro, aconselho que deixe o quarto para que ela fique mais à vontade. Tudo bem?

Saphiro acatou o pedido do soberano e, completamente envergonhado e de cabeça baixa, saiu. Ao passar pela porta, uma mão segurou seu braço.

— Ei! — era Olho de Tigre em um cantinho escuro, sussurrando. — Me ensina aí o seu truque!

— Que abuso! — Saphiro se soltou bruscamente e afastou-se.

Quando a lua já não se escondia por trás de nuvens brancas, os olhos de Hina abriram-se devagar. Sentada a seu lado estava apenas Crystal, o resto havia se dispersado.

— Princesa? — confusa, olhou para os lados, procurando Saphiro. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu que pergunto, Hina. O que aconteceu? Encontramos você e Saphiro sozinhos aqui, ele disse que você ficou nervosa e caiu dura nos braços dele! Você nos assustou...

— Essa não... O que ele deve estar pensando de mim à uma hora dessas? — soou cabisbaixa.

— Pedi para ficar sozinha com você, disse para mamãe e papai que na frente deles você ficaria constrangida. Pode me contar o que aconteceu, juro que ficará entre nós, afinal, temos nossos segredinhos! — sorriu, brincalhona.

— Estou com tanta raiva... — desabafou.

— Poxa, o que ele fez para você se sentir assim?

— Não dele, de mim... — suspirou — princesa, Saphiro me beijou. Por isso, desmaiei. — os olhos verdes marejaram. — Não sei por que, mas quando ele se aproxima, meu corpo parece que vai se desmontar! O meu coração acelera e então eu fervo, como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção... Dói, sufoca, inebria, é como se eu fosse um fantoche, e eu não consigo controlar... Quando me deparo com aquelas duas safiras brilhando, a minha alma me abandona, como se fosse dele! — respirou fundo, buscando força — Você tinha razão, estou apaixonada, e estou tanto a ponto de não possuir mais o meu próprio corpo. O que é essa coisa horrível e ao mesmo tempo irresistível, princesa?

— É amor...

— Eu não sabia que ele sentia a mesma vontade que eu de estar perto, de tocar... Só eu sei o quanto desejei cada toque dele, e quando finalmente obtenho isso... Meu corpo entra em curto circuito! Estou com raiva porque ele deve estar pensando que o rejeitei e nunca mais desejará se aproximar de mim! Estou com raiva por que estraguei tudo! — agoniada, Hina sentou na cama e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, em instantes estava soluçando. — Gosto tanto do Saphiro, isso dói, princesa! O que eu faço?

— Hina... — Crystal a abraçou — Não me chama mais de princesa, ta? A partir de hoje sou só a Crystal, sua amiga. Você não percebe como é simples a situação? Ele gosta de você, e você dele, o que pode ser melhor do que isso? Para desfazer esse mal entendido de hoje, declare-se para ele! Não será fácil, pois você é muito travada, mas se o ama precisa ser forte e superar todos os seus limites! O amor exige sacrifícios!

— Mas como eu vou fazer isso? Sempre que ele está por perto, passo mal!

— Isso tudo é de fundo nervoso, conscientize-se disso, lembre-se que você é feita das chamas!

— Sim... — repentinamente, as palavras da princesa transmitiram-lhe tanta confiança que ela até acreditou ser capaz de superar a si mesma — é verdade, se nem o fogo pode me queimar, meu corpo não pode ser tão frágil...

— A sua cura é a fé em si mesma! — Crystal falou empolgada.

— Sim, eu vou acreditar que sou capaz. — enfim, um sorriso — Obrigada, prin... Crystal! — as bochechas rosaram.

— E você ficou linda com esse vestido, Hina. Dá para entender porque o Saphiro quis te agarrar! — brincou.

Apesar de quase morrer de vergonha, a outra riu e enxugou os olhos, incrivelmente Crystal a animou rápido.

— Você também deve acreditar em si mesma... — a ruivinha disse — O príncipe gosta de você.

— Ele gosta da lembrança que vê em mim... — Crystal suspirou — Tudo bem assim mesmo, pelo menos o tenho por perto e o faço sorrir às vezes! Bem, direi que você acordou e que estava apenas conversando com Saphiro, teve um mal estar e desmaiou. Está bom assim?

— Obrigada, você é a melhor amiga que tenho, Crystal.

A princesa se preencheu de alegria com aquela declaração, pela primeira vez sentia-se verdadeiramente próxima de alguém naquele castelo. Estava feliz por encontrar uma pessoa que a trataria como igual. Apertou a mão de Hina com as duas.

-—Você poderá contar comigo sempre, somos cúmplices, é um pacto!

— E você comigo... — Hina pôs outra mão sobre a da sua companheira de segredos.

E assim Crystal encontrou todos no salão e contou a versão que combinara com Hina. Saphiro ficou surpreso e aliviado, tal como Diamante. As outras pessoas desconfiaram no início, mas depois aceitaram a história e cada uma delas foi para seu canto. Quando o jantar foi servido, os habitantes do palácio já agiam normalmente, exceto Hina, que de tão envergonhada preferiu não comparecer, Saphiro preocupou-se e sentiu culpa, contudo, transpareceu calma, era disciplinado como o irmão mais velho. Com o término da refeição, a princesa em seus passos saltitantes, foi ao quarto e, cuidadosamente, pegou as flores que deixou em um vaso. Ao passar do dia pareceu que a cor azul se fixou melhor nas pétalas brancas, estava orgulhosa da arte que fizera. Com o buquê para trás de seu tronco, Crystal foi aos aposentos de Diamante em pequenos pulos. Não era tão tarde, ele devia estar acordado. Ansiosa, bateu na porta algumas vezes, até que se abriu sozinha.

— Príncipe? — espontânea, entrou sem pedir licença e se deparou com a janela aberta e quarto vazio. A claridade da lua era a luz que iluminava o quarto. — Ele não está... — concluiu, desapontada. Sentou sobre os lençóis e repousou as flores no colo. Balançava as pernas, ansiosa. Notou uma luminosidade fraca por debaixo da porta do banheiro do espaçoso quarto, som de água caindo como chuva soava de lá. O príncipe estava tomando banho. Suspirou e corou só em imaginá-lo na grande banheira, e como em outros momentos, um calor estranho subiu entre as pernas. Andou até a porta e encostou as costas nela, abraçando as rosas azuis.

— Quem está aí? — o príncipe perguntou. Vira sombras de pés por baixo da fresta.

Crystal entrou em pânico, não soube o que fazer ou dizer, largou o buquê sobre o travesseiro e saiu às pressas. Foi até o próprio quarto como uma maratonista, tão veloz que por onde passou fez subir poeira. Bateu a porta com força, se jogou sobre a cama e se cobriu, ofegante.

- " Que vergonha, que vergonha!" — parecia um tijolo recém pintado de vermelho. — "E agora? Crystal, a pervertida, assim ele me julgará? Parabéns, Crystal! Tenta ajeitar as coisas e as estraga de vez!".

Depois de alguns minutos praguejando consigo mesma, ela resolveu se arrumar para dormir, convenceu-se de ser o melhor a fazer depois de um quase vexame. Pena não poder saber se ele gostara do presente, só queria vê-lo feliz... Parou de pensar um pouco, separou uma camisola branca de renda com delicados bordados em lilás – suas cores mais queridas. Soltou suas largas e longas ondas castanhas, sentou-se à cama, puxou o lençol para se cobrir e...

— A cor azul combinou com as rosas. — ele estava sentado sobre a sacada da janela, de pernas cruzadas, bem à vontade. Sua capa balançava juntamente às cortinas graças à brisa noturna.

— Príncipe! — gritou, esganiçada. Pôs as mãos na boca, com medo de que alguém de fora a ouvisse. — Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Eu sei que gosta de flores azuis, mas havia poucas na estufa, por isso pintei as rosas...- conteve o volume da voz, mas não a empolgação. – O que faz aqui? Poderia ter esperado até amanhã, é arriscado...

— Eu não quis. — Diamante pôs os pés no chão e ficou de pé — Eu não quero mais esperar.

O que ele queria dizer com não querer mais esperar? Crystal não compreendeu. Viu-o erguer a mão, não pensou, somente se levantou da cama e foi até ele como um cordeiro indefeso.

— Cortou suas mãos nos espinhos das flores, não foi? — analisou a mão pequenina que segurava — Por quê fez isso, princesa?

— Eu... — ela corou e baixou o olhar — Só queria te fazer sorrir de novo. Não gosto de vê-lo zangado, sinto que o irritei tanto da última vez que estivemos juntos... Me desculpe.

— Tola... — repousou uma mão no queixo da menina e ergueu seu rosto — Eu a tratei mal e você me pede desculpas. Como alguém como você pode existir?

-—Não ligo se foi duro comigo, você está aqui agora e é só o que importa... — sorriu, serena, e pôs uma mão sobre a dele em seu rosto.

— Suba em meus pés e feche os olhos — pediu e Crystal imediatamente acatou. — Só abra-os quando eu disser.

— Está bem... — com a cabeça acomodada no peito de Diamante, permitiu-se ser guiada pelos passos lentos, para um lado e para outro. A leveza com que ele se movia parecia mágica, a sensação que tinha era de estar flutuando. Conforme a dança se desenvolvia, um vento forte a envolveu fazendo sua pele arrepiar, ela se encolheu um pouco e foi abraçada mais forte pela cintura, o sorriso em sua face se expandiu, e embora as pálpebras estivesse abaixadas, percebia luzes passando. Afundou ainda mais a bochecha no peito dele e confortou-se nas batidas calmas do coração.

— Pode abri-los.

— Minha nossa! — arregalou os olhos assim que os abriu e segurou-se em Diamante com firmeza. Estavam sobrevoando o centro da cidade, a vista era a imensa torre de Tóquio e as luzes reluzentes dos prédios de cristal. A lua imensa e pálida os contornava. — Como viemos parar aqui? — indagou, confusa.

— Não é lindo? É um presente para você, não gosta? — a virou de frente para a paisagem, era possível até enxergar o mar refletindo os pontos coloridos de luzes da cidade.

— Por favor, me segure! — estava inebriada com a exuberância, entretanto, amedrontada.

— Confie em mim, nada lhe acontecerá enquanto estiver comigo. — segurava os ombros da princesa e só, queria que ela gozasse da sensação de sobrevoar. – Você não cairá.

O timbre dele era tão convicto, cada palavra que entrava pelos ouvidos de Crystal a convenciam e toda essa confiança que tinha nele era indestrutível. Seus músculos, pouco a pouco relaxaram, ela ergueu o rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo a ventania. Os braços iam para trás junto ao vento e seus cabelos esbarravam em Diamante, quase o abraçavam. Então, o príncipe girou o corpo da menina de frente para si, como um passo de dança e a induziu a seguir seus passos, sem precisar subir em seus pés. Daquele jeito era tão fácil de acompanhar que ela até se surpreendeu, sem tardar o casal girava nos ares e a filha de Rini ria como uma criança divertindo-se na montanha-russa. O riso era tão contagiante a ponto de fazer o soberano da Lua Negra rir junto.

— Você nasceu para isso. — ele afirmou, jogando-a para o alto e trazendo-a de volta para si. Puxou-a firmemente para seu colo.

— Eu nasci para muitas coisas... — ela sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos, com os cabelos caindo como cortinas sobre os ombros do príncipe. O seu olhar fora tão penetrante que o intimidou e o fez ficar em silêncio, fitando-a. — Que tal passearmos pela cidade já que estamos aqui? Nunca tivemos essa oportunidade! — brincalhona, sugeriu.

— Vamos. — segurou a mão dela e desceram dos céus pairando como duas plumas, flutuaram sobre o lago do parque de diversões, caminharam sobre a água até alcançarem terra firme. Era madrugada, o casal estava a sós para aproveitar cada lugar que quisesse visitar.

Primeiro, Crystal mostrou os brinquedos mais amenos como o carrossel, o bate-bate. Sozinhos, ligaram todos e aproveitaram. Diamante a princípio estranhou aquele tipo de lazer, a sua real diversão era observar as reações da princesinha, e a melhor parte foi quando dividiram a primeira fileira do carrinho da montanha russa. Acalmaram-se na roda gigante, mas o brinquedo nem possuía mais tanta graça depois de terem visto a cidade de cima das nuvens. Saíram de lá e andaram de mãos dadas até onde se conheceram, chegaram em frente à árvore por coincidência, aproveitaram e foram até a cabana que refugiou o príncipe. Sentaram sobre o feno e relembraram tudo, riram juntos como duas pessoas normais, grandes amigos.

— Vamos à gruta? — Crystal sugeriu, animada. Puxou Diamante pelo braço, induzindo-o a ir consigo. Ao chegarem no antigo refúgio da princesa, mesmo escuro como estava, um pequenino arco-íris se formava bem na entrada, sustentado pela luz lunar.

— Aí está... Encontrou seu pote de ouro? — observou-a ajoelhar diante as cores e transpassar os dedos nelas.

— Há algum tempo! — fitou o príncipe, sorrindo.

— E onde ele está? — ajoelhou-se junto à ela, observando o colorido arco-íris.

— Ao meu lado... — apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Diamante.

— Cuidado com o que fala. — a alertou sério, todavia não a afastou. — Não poderá se arrepender de palavra alguma depois.

— Não irei. — olhou-o. — Confie em mim como confio em você.

— Escute, princesa... — virou-a bruscamente de frente para ele e fitou-a diretamente nos olhos – Se quer mesmo fazer isso, saiba que não aceitarei ser rejeitado ou trocado por outro depois.

— Por que você cisma com isso? Eu só quero você! — segurou a face dele com as duas mãos – Se você me quisesse...

— Eu a quero. E a partir do momento em que for minha, não poderá mudar de ideia.

— Eu sou sua! Sou sua desde que o encontrei... — afagou as pálidas maçãs do rosto dele.

— Sua avó possuía uma alma gêmea...

— Que não é a mesma que a minha! — cortou-o.

— Ouça bem, princesa Crystal da famíla da Lua Branca — apertou as mãos dela sobre seu rosto — Jamais brinque comigo, posso ter me arrependido de meus erros passados, porém, ainda sou o príncipe Diamante, regente de Nêmesis, a bondade que cresceu em mim não sufocou completamente as minhas outras características.

— Eu o quero do jeito que é, meu príncipe. Não importa o que diga ou faça, não o temo. Não há nada que destrua essa confiança que tenho em você. — jogou o corpo sobre o dele num abraço, surpreendendo-o.

— Você é minha... — sussurrou, passando a mão pela nuca dela. De uma vez por todas apagou Endymion como ameaça. O elo estava selado. Puxou-a violentamente e a deitou no chão, ela não resistiu. Engoliu-a em um único beijo, despido de arrependimentos ou confusões, não pensou em reencarnações, em impossibilidades, em nada. Havia algo despertando nele aos poucos, podia sentir, algo que poderia não ser bom, mas era irresistível...

E não muito longe dali, com o nascer do sol, em uma esquina esquecida, uma gosma negra surgia empurrando a tampa de um bueiro prateado, sua pequenez não convinha com a força que tinha, lançou a tampa aos céus e escapou como uma bola de ping-pong a saltar, e finalmente na firmeza do chão, seu corpo começava a se moldar, primeiro braços longos, mãos largas e dedos finos, por fim o resto que imitava perfeitamente um corpo feminino, o último apetrecho foram os cabelos, grossos, cada fio um tentáculo. Era uma medusa de Ônyx.

— O que é isso? — pessoas que passavam, indo rumo ao trabalho, gritavam assustadas. Algumas eram agarradas pela criatura e puxadas para dentro dela, conforme engolia seres humanos, a coisa crescia.

"Sinto a escuridão despertar para encobrir essa terra e transformar sonhos em desgraça" —uma jovem de cabelos lisos arrastados pelo piso de mármore de um enorme mausoléu despertou. Os olhos verdes azulados abriram-se como duas pedras preciosas a brilhar, por trás dela um túmulo de pedra abriu-se devagar, um espectro esbranquiçado escapou de dentro dele e abriu a porta do jazigo, a mulher se levantou e o seguiu. — Guie-me, espírito de outro mundo!

— Príncipe, está ouvindo esses gritos? — Crystal perguntou, assustada, fazendo-o parar de beijá-la.

— Vem da cidade! — Diamante olhou para fora da gruta, imediatamente saiu de cima do corpo da princesa e a ajudou a se levantar. — Dê-me a mão, será mais rápido!

Crystal assim fez, com o breve tocar de dedos o cenário à sua volta se desfez, foi transportada pelo nemesiano até o estranho evento. Ambos depararam-se com o monstro, já do tamanho de uma casa. A herdeira do reino lunar cobriu a boca com uma mão e estremeceu, era o caos! Príncipe Diamante a abraçou junto a si, surpreso da mesma forma. O monstro focou seus enormes olhos alaranjados no homem de cabelos claros e abriu uma bocarra, de dentro dela via-se as inúmeras pessoas que foram engolidas.

_Príncipe Diamante, soberano de Nêmesis, o décimo planeta, você é convocado a retomar o trono. Volte para Nêmesis!_

— Quem é você? — Diamante pôs-se a frente de Crystal e gritou. Pessoas desesperadas o encaravam e ele não sabia definir que tipo de sentimento elas carregavam por ele. — Princesa Crystal, fuja imediatamente! — ele ordenou.

— Princesa? — Onyx alargou um enorme sorriso de onde estava, no salão do imponente palácio de Nêmesis, acompanhado por Ametista, Quartzy, Jade, Topázio e as gêmeas Agatha. Com um pêndulo de cristal negro se comunicava com o caco que residia na Terra, por ele também enviou a criatura. Por um par de óculos esculpidos em cristal negro via tudo o que acontecia onde a sua criação se materializara, e a energia vital de cada ser humano engolido, lentamente era sugada pelo seu pêndulo. Focou-se na testa da menina que acompanhava Diamante e sem esforços avistou a lua crescente. — Maravilha! — riu insanamente.

_A princesa da lua e da Terra deve ser eliminada! _— um dos largos tentáculos, rápido como um raio, enrolou-se no corpo de Crystal e a puxou. — _A sua energia vital deve valer mais do que a de cem humanos normais!_

O grito de Crystal ecoou por todo o quarteirão, Diamante tentou alcançá-la e embora fosse rápido, não foi o suficiente para impedir que ela fosse engolida como o resto.

— Princesa! — gritou desesperado.

_Continua..._


	19. O estranho ser de gosma

Oi pessoal! O capítulo já estava pronto, mas demorei na edição, me desculpem! Agora está aqui para vocês curtirem, dessa vez, finalmente, um pouco de ação! Não sei se sou muito boa com esse gênero, espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 19 – O estranho ser de gosma.**

— O que é você? Como me conhece? — questionou, confuso. — Solte a princesa Crystal, se sou seu soberano isso é uma ordem! — a lua negra em sua testa materializou-se em um olho dourado, Diamante estava furioso.

_Não deve se preocupar com essa garota, príncipe. Ela é só uma pedra em seu sapato! Que importância ela tem?_

— Eu disse para soltá-la, já! — ele abriu a mão, na palma uma esfera de energia começou a se concentrar.

_Ataque-me e matará a princesa e as outras pessoas que estão dentro de mim!_

O príncipe rangeu os dentes e fechou os punhos pensando no que fazer.

— **Haunted Hands**! — um grito ecoou, repentinamente, mãos magras com os ossos transparecendo desceram dos céus e agarraram a criatura negra e Diamante.

— Mas, o que é isso? — atordoado, caiu de joelhos sentindo aqueles membros drenarem-lhe as forças.

No telhado de uma casa a mulher surgiu vestindo trajes de marinheiro denunciando-a como guerreira. As golas e a saia, além de ligeiramente rasgadas eram negras, o laço no peito, roxo. Um robusto crucifixo dourado reluzia na gargantilha. À sua volta, seres sem forma flutuavam e luzes de postes faiscavam. Os cabelos escuros como vinho tinto voavam, os fios ao alto, como se levassem choques.

— Quem é você? — Diamante a encarou.

— Sou a paranormal, Sailor Phantom!

— O inimigo está ali! — ele apontou para a coisa — Deixe-me ir!

— Que eu saiba ele está aqui por sua causa! — a Sailor saltou do telhado e caiu de pé em frente ao monstro que se contorcia. A medusa, talvez por conta das mãos que a agarraram terem causado alguma reação, cuspiu cinco das pessoas que engolira, entretanto, entre elas Crystal não se encontrava.

— Faça aquilo de novo! Funcionou! — Diamante ordenou, enquanto se livrava das mãos que o agarravam.

— Almas atormentadas, vagantes seculares... — ela fechou os olhos e lançou as mãos para o alto —Abandonem seus túmulos, rasguem a terra, eu as invoco! — conforme enunciava o que parecia um feitiço, rachaduras se formavam no piso e de suas profundezas lamúrias podiam ser ouvidas, fumaça púrpura subia dos buracos provocados que pareciam abismos. — **Ghost Dance! **— o próprio corpo da jovem pareceu incorporar os espíritos que surgiram e atravessaram o ser negro, quando cada um deles transpassava, uma pessoa era libertada e caía desacordada ao chão.

_Pensa que é tão fácil assim, tolinha?_ — os olhos alaranjados brilharam como dois raios de sol e a carga de energia despejada por eles foi encaminhada à Sailor Phantom, a guerreira dos mortos rolou pelo chão tentando desviar, porém, sua coxa foi atingida.

— Droga! — tocou o ferimento e sujou a mão de sangue.

"Papai, me ajude!" — Helios sonhou com Crystal presa em um lugar escuro, acordou assustado.

— Querido, o que foi? — Rini tocou-lhe o ombro, preocupada. O grito repentino de seu marido também a despertou.

— Há algo de errado com nossa filha, posso sentir! — levantou apressado, sem dar muitas explicações correu até o quarto da menina, não vê-la na cama assegurou-o de estar certo.

— Querido, o que é isso? — Rini foi atrás dele.

— Chame as meninas, mande-as procurar por toda a cidade e as alerte de estarem com seus broches! Crystal sumiu!

A rainha recrutou as garotas, e desconfiada, aos largos passos foi ao quarto de Diamante e o encontrou vazio.

— Eu sabia! — bateu com força as mãos na porta, irada.

Todas as mulheres do palácio ao receberem o chamado se transformaram em Sailors, combinaram de as três mais jovens, Acqua, Nature e Fire irem para um lado e Wind, Ocean e Saturno para outro. Sailor Fire, antes de acompanhar as outras teve um pressentimento, entrou no quarto de Crystal e como temia o broche com o cristal de prata jazia na mesa de cabeceira. Agarrou-o com as duas mãos e levou-o junto ao peito às pressas.

"Crystal, minha amiga, espere por nós!"

— Vocês três ficam aqui! Alguém deve nos ajudar a proteger o palácio! — o rei se dirigia a seus fiéis súditos, o Trio Amazonas. — Você, venha aqui, por favor! — se referiu a Saphiro, que observava tudo por de trás de uma pilastra de cristal.

O jovem Black Moon, temeroso, foi até o governante. Estremeceu quando as mãos do regente tocaram seus ombros.

— Saphiro, se souber o que está acontecendo, suplico que me diga! A minha filha corre perigo!

— Majestade, eu juro, estou tão confuso quanto todos!

— É mesmo? Já foi procurar seu irmão? — Rini surgiu como um tornado pela grande porta.

— Não tive tempo... — tentaria começar se explicar.

— Ele não está! Sumiu com a minha filha! Você entende a gravidade disso? — Apertou a farda do rapaz com as duas mãos — Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha menina, você tem a minha palavra de que a morte será um alívio perto do castigo que vos aplicarei! — gritou, completamente fora de si, aterrorizando o nemesiano mais novo.

— Querida, não! — Helios a puxou — Saphiro, peço que vá para o seu quarto. Lamento, mas precisará ser vigiado por meus amigos...

— Eu compreendo. — ainda assustado com o comportamento da rainha foi escoltado por Olho de Tigre, Olho de Águia e Olho de Peixe até seus aposentos. — "Meu irmão, o que você fez?" — pensou temeroso.

Escuro... Insuportavelmente quente, mais um pouco e iria derreter. Melado, gosmento, como uma goma mascada. Crystal abriu primeiro um olho e depois outro, estava espremida entre diversas pessoas, pareciam um amontoado de lixo dentro de uma enorme caixa escura. Aos poucos foi se lembrando do que aconteceu.

— Príncipe Diamante! O que será que aconteceu a ele? — tentou afastar aquelas pessoas de si para ver se entre elas ele também se encontrava, porém, estavam tão coladas umas as outras que era muito difícil separá-las. Ouviu gritos do lado de fora, não somente de Diamante, mas de uma moça, pareciam golpear o lugar onde ela estava enclausurada e receber de volta cada ataque. — Príncipe! — começou a gritar na esperança de ser ouvida. — Príncipe! — conforme se esforçava para falar e se soltar, a lua em sua testa brilhava.

— Meninas, o broche da princesa começou a cintilar! — Sailor Fire o mostrou para as companheiras — Parece que quando o aponto para a direção norte a luz se intensifica! — o erguia para a região enquanto corria com as outras pela cidade.

— Com certeza é um sinal! É para lá que vamos! — Sailor Acqua, atlética, correu na frente, rápida como um jaguar.

Mais veloz do que Marine foi Sailor Wind. Autônoma, separou-se das que foram designadas a acompanhá-la e encontrou príncipe Diamante e Sailor Phantom primeiro. O homem estava preso no chão por tentáculos, a guerreira fantasmagórica aos poucos era sugada para dentro do corpo gelatinoso.

— **Silver Hurricane**! — Wind abriu os braços e girou tão rápido que seu próprio corpo transformou-se em tornado e acertou o gigante. Conseguiu desvencilhar a outra marinheira a tempo. — Você? — ajudou-a a erguer-se. — Rumores disseram que estava morta.

— De certa forma... — Sailor Phantom limpou resquícios de gosma em seu corpo.

— Eu sabia que havia dedo seu nisso. — a mulher dos cabelos prateados encarou o príncipe da lua negra.

— Não acho que ele seja o líder dessa ação. — a outra também o encarou.

— Finalmente alguém sensato! — o príncipe, irritado, "comemorou".

_O que vocês podem fazer além de brincar comigo o resto do dia? Se me atacarem com seus grandes poderes, matam a pobre princesa! Que tal uma troca? O meu príncipe pela sua princesa?_ — uma gargalhada macabra seguiu as palavras de acordo. As duas guerreiras olharam Diamante ao mesmo tempo, e ele sabia que elas o entregariam sem titubear.

— Não! Não! — Crystal gritou de dentro do negrume e bateu suas mãos nas paredes que modelavam seus dedos conforme as estapeava. — Não o entreguem, por favor, não façam isso!

— **Drowning Waterfalls **! — correntes gélidas de água envolveram o monstro e mais uma vez, seu corpo foi atravessado. Sailor Acqua controlava aquelas correntes com as mãos e movia-as como bem desejava.

— O que é isso? — Crystal se desesperou com a água entrando por todos os cantos — Vai nos afogar! — olhou para baixo e notou os corpos das pessoas se desgrudando, tremeu de medo e frio.

— O broche da princesa está brilhando intensamente! — Sailor Fire mostrou para as outras.

— A princesa está dentro dessa coisa! — Diamante alertou.

— Tive uma ideia! — a guerreira das chamas disse enquanto a enorme medusa livrava-se da água que havia "engolido". — Sailor Nature, ataque-o com chicotes de cipó!

— Mãe natureza, receba o meu chamado! **Mother Earth Whips! **— imediatamente, a guerreira dos bosques acatou. Invocou seus chicotes espessos de raízes e cipós, que atravessaram como estacas o corpo flácido e gigante, só não tão profundamente a ponto de machucar as pessoas lá dentro.

A marinheira ruiva aproveitou um dos rombos que se abriram na criatura e lançou o broche, mirou-o como lançadora exímia. Incrivelmente, se tratando da sua recente melhor amiga a insegurança sumia e ela se tornava forte como um incêndio.

— Funcionou! — Gritou ao ver o pequeno objeto caindo nas profundezas desconhecidas.

Crystal o viu quicar sobre as pessoas e rodopiar à sua frente — o seu broche em formato de coração com a pedra sagrada no centro. Ao tê-lo em mãos, seu corpo inteiro envolveu-se por uma aura esbranquiçada e flutuou.

— Mas o que é isso? — Onyx caiu para trás e arrancou os óculos, temendo ficar cego pela luz ebúrnea.

Em segundos, o uniforme de Sailor adornou a silhueta de Crystal. Ainda não sabia o que fazer para sair da estranha prisão, aplicou golpes como chutes, murros, mas a gosma negra a envolvia e ela não conseguia perfurar a massa asquerosa de muco, já regenerada do ataque de Sailor Nature.

— O que eu faço? — segurou o broche, tentando entender como usou o poder do cristal de prata da outra vez — Vovó, me ajude, eu lhe peço!

"A tiara..." — a voz familiar ecoou nas profundezas da mente da princesa. — "Use a tiara"!

Crystal passou os dedos pela peça dourada sobre a testa e a pedra rosada do acessório reluziu, então, ela entendeu o que precisava ser feito.

— **Moon Tiara Action**! — todos puderam ouvir a sua voz, mesmo abafada. Seguido de seu grito, a tiara cortou ao meio o corpo do ser bizarro, era como um bumerangue afiadíssimo. Com a queda de uma parte do corpo mucoso, Sailor Love e as pessoas que estavam presas caíram no piso cristalizado.

Para o Black Moon presente, a cena pareceu ocorrer em câmera lenta. Os orbes violetas fixaram-se na imagem da guerreira pairando sobre o chão, sublime heroína. Os tentáculos que o prendiam se dissiparam pelos ares de modo que ele pôde se levantar. Ela estava lá, parada, sorrindo aliviada em vê-lo a salvo.

O ser não fora derrotado, as gosmas que se separaram transformaram-se em duas medusas de estatura humana. O tamanho era bem menor, de fato, mas sendo uma dupla, as quantidades de tentáculos a saírem de suas cabeças era consideravelmente maior.

— **Golden Flames Burn**! — Sailor Fire teve a sua vez para exibir suas habilidades. Emanou fortes labaredas das pontas de seus dedos e encurralou os dois seres em um círculo de fogo. As chamas fizeram com que encolhessem ligeiramente, entretanto, não eram o suficiente para detê-los.

Antes que tentassem atacar como das outras vezes, uma voz, suave como a brisa marinha e arrebatadora como um maremoto os entorpeceu. Sailor Ocean cantava a melodia oceânica sentada em um muro não tão distante. No instante em que os seres já pareciam completamente hipnotizados, ela mostrou seu verdadeiro poder:

- **Siren Spell**! – uniu as mãos à frente e delas sondas circulares, translúcidas se formaram e se direcionaram as bocarras das medusas, elas se contorceram como se sofressem afogamento, no entanto, não foram eliminadas. A charmosa marinheira fitou a portadora do cristal sagrado. — Sailor Love, só você pode findar essa batalha! Use o cristal!

— O quê? — Todos ali a olharam cheios de expectativa. Crystal apalpou o broche com as duas mãos, amedrontada. — E como eu faço? — perguntou desesperada.

— Como você não sabe, sua tonta? Já o usou uma vez! — Sailor Acqua se exaltou.

— Não grite comigo! — Os olhos grandes e azuis da princesinha inundaram-se, chorou como uma criancinha assustada.

— Princesa, não é hora para isso! Seja mais madura! — Sailor Wind passou-lhe o sermão.

"E agora, como faço? Daquela vez fiquei desesperada e... Sim, pensei em tudo o que me faz feliz!" — olhou para o homem a quem estimava e notou-o tão apreensivo quanto as suas companheiras. Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar — "É verdade, tenho que buscar a minha essência, a minha essência! — apertava o broche fortemente como se fosse ajudar de alguma forma — " Só que a minha essência nesse exato momento é o medo!" — tencionou as pernas.

— Princesa! — só ouviu o grito e sentiu-se ser carregada. Por muito pouco, raios enviados dos olhos laranjas daquelas coisas não a atingiram. Estava no colo dele, sã e salva. — Você deve ser mais cuidadosa! Que postura é essa durante uma batalha? — estava irritado, e aparentava assustado, mais pálido do que de costume.

As guerreiras observaram o movimento de Diamante e nenhuma disse uma palavra, se não fosse a agilidade do Black Moon, Sailor Love poderia ter se ferido gravemente. Até Sailor Wind, de orgulho apunhalado, deveria admitir.

— Agora que não há mais reféns, não devo sentir culpa em fazer isso! — com Crystal ainda envolvida por um de seus braços, ergueu a mão livre e dela uma esfera de energia partiu endereçada às duas aberrações. Não satisfeito em lançar apenas uma, atirou diversas, vezes seguidas, incansável. Inútil, os seres se separavam em vários pedaços e se formavam em novos monstros, antes eram dois, agora cinco. — Inferno! — Diamante bradou, o olho em sua testa abriu-se arregalado e cintilando ódio. — Eu aniquilarei quem quer que esteja causando isso, é um aviso!

_Ao invés de se opor, deveria estar do nosso lado! Os de nosso clã não são bem-vindos nesse planeta, não percebe? Diga-me com sinceridade que a rainha o recebeu de braços abertos! Duvido que possa!_ — Onyx, recuperado, falou e sua voz ecoou através de cada uma de suas criações à frente do nemesiano e das Sailors.

— Eu sei que sou bem vindo. — olhou para a menina que estava em seus cuidados — Esse seu jogo não funcionará!

_Até quando pretende enganar a si mesmo? Olhe à sua volta e repare se existe algum outro habitante de Nêmesis amparado por essas pessoas além de você e seu irmão, veja como eles os olham. Onde estão os olhares amistosos?_

Príncipe Diamante olhou para cada uma daquelas guerreiras em grande parte sérias ou confusas, não ouviu discursos contrários das bocas delas. Somente de uma:

— Você não é só bem vindo como crucial nesse lugar, príncipe... — Sailor Love tocou-lhe a mão — Por favor, não dê ouvidos à pessoa por trás desses monstros, ela não pode querer o bem de ninguém dizendo coisas tão amargas...

Aquelas palavras bastaram para que ele não se sentisse um estranho no ninho, embora o discurso ouvido tivesse o posto em alerta. As criaturas investiriam mais uma vez, entretanto, uma foice decepou duas das cabeças e perfurou seus olhos feitos de pedra ônix.

— Precisamos do poder do cristal de prata, ou nossos esforços serão em vão! — Sailor Saturno avisou — Estamos apenas nos cansando à toa, Sailor Love! Agora é com você, mostre-nos do que é capaz e orgulhe o seu reino!

Crystal olhou em volta e viu não só suas amigas e seu querido, havia pessoas assustadas olhando-a de janelas de residências e prédios comerciais, caídas nas calçadas, todos dependiam dela.

— Você pode, Sailor Love. — duas mãos apertaram-lhe os ombros e a impulsionaram para frente, eram dele.

Ela respirou fundo e fincou os pés no chão, decidida. Pelos habitantes de Tóquio de Cristal, pelas amigas e a desconhecida que lutaram arduamente para protegê-la, e principalmente, por Diamante, que acabara de depositar tanta confiança nela, Sailor Love mostraria a sua força interior.

"Isso! Agora você está pronta!" — a voz familiar soou outra vez, uma aura cálida a envolveu e fez com que seus braços se movessem por si mesmos, esticando-se para frente com as palmas das mãos abertas para cima.

— Mas é... — Sailor Phantom, sensitiva, enxergou um espectro atravessando Crystal, poderia confundi-lo com um anjo pela cor dourada dos cabelos e as asas brancas brilhando como pedras preciosas.

A lua crescente brilhou por debaixo da tiara, o cristal prateado abandonou o broche e flutuou entre as mãos da menina, emanando a sua luz e só isso já bastava para aos poucos, derreter as criações de Onyx.

— **Silver Moon Crystal** — ela abriu os olhos num súbito, estavam tão iluminados que suas íris sequer podiam ser vistas, mesmo a guardiã da joia parecia cega por seu brilho. – **Purify**! – apontou a pedra e seu brilho refletiu em cada monstro, transformando-os em pó instantaneamente. Suas cinzas se dissiparam com o vento. Todavia, a luz intensa não cessou, ela permaneceu até que cada pessoa atacada estivesse curada, que cada rachadura no piso fosse desfeita. A esquina nem parecia a mesma de minutos atrás, era como se nada ocorrera ali.

— É ela... — a guerreira paranormal e o príncipe da lua das trevas disseram juntos olhando para Crystal, por um milésimo de segundo foi possível enxergar através da herdeira do reino a lendária Sailor que lutou pelo amor e a justiça. Para Sailor Phantom a aparição sorriu, e por fim, abandonou o corpo da garota portadora do cristal brilhante. Sem demora, Sailor Love caiu de joelhos, arfando. Diamante a amparou.

— Crystal! — Sailor Fire ajoelhou-se do outro lado e a sacudiu os ombros.

— Ela está fraca... Não é uma missão fácil ser portadora de tamanho poder, por sorte ela teve alguma ajuda. — A marinheira paranormal se aproximou.

— Quem é você? — Sailor Acqua pôs-se à frente.

— Valkyria... — Sailor Saturno conteve a guerreira aquática — Estou feliz que esteja bem... — sorriu. — Resolveu não ignorar mais seus poderes e lutar ao nosso lado?

— Isso nunca foi uma questão de escolha. — a resposta soou melancólica — A princesa está bem, meu trabalho acabou por enquanto. — o espectro esbranquiçado que a guiou para a batalha repousou em seu ombro, simulou acariciá-lo. — Até algum outro dia...

— Venha ao baile! Nossos governantes gostariam de ver como você está... — Hotaru disse enquanto a solitária guerreira partia. Não foi respondida.

— O que era aquilo no ombro dela? Que arrepiante! — Sailor Nature indagou assustada.

— Um espírito, com toda a certeza... — Sailor Wind afirmou.

— Fantasma! — Sailor Fire empalideceu de medo.

—Onde? — Sailor Love rapidamente se recuperou e segurou-se no braço de Diamante.

— Aquilo no ombro de Valkyria é alguém que ela estima muito... — Sailor Saturno disse, séria. — Agora que está tudo bem devemos voltar ao palácio. A rainha e o rei estão muito preocupados.

— Você está fraca. — Diamante constatou ao ver Sailor Love cambalear tentando se levantar. Sem cerimônia a ergueu nos braços e a carregou, cuidadoso. Sailor Ocean, observadora e experiente, percebeu como os dois se olhavam e sorriu.

Assim, foram a caminho do palácio, as guerreiras escoltando príncipe e princesa. Sailor Wind atrás do príncipe, desconfiada como de costume, as outras jovens à frente.

* * *

><p>Os óculos de Onyx, quando o cristal prateado se manifestou, espatifaram-se e por pouco não o cegaram, entretanto, fizeram-lhe um corte em uma maça do rosto. O seu pêndulo caiu e rolou sobre o piso negro.<p>

— Maldição, aquela princesa é um grande estorvo! — praguejou.

— Sim, certa vez ela também me atingiu com o poder do cristal sagrado. — Ametista constatou — Quartzy, por favor ajude-o, ele está ferido.

— Ela enfeitiçou o seu estimado príncipe, senhorita. Por muito pouco eu não consegui trazê-lo para o nosso lado! — dizia irritado, enquanto Quartzy curava o corte em seu rosto com mais uma de suas poções. — O que fará agora?

— Talvez seja melhor desistir desse inútil, já foi um grande erro trazê-lo de volta desde o princípio! Não percebe, senhorita? — Topázio manteve firme o seu ponto de vista.

— A semente já está plantada. — a soberana disse — Ele pode até não ter se rendido, mas deve estar confuso, e com a primeira gafe da princesa, o que com certeza acontecerá, o príncipe cairá em si.

— E até quando ficaremos à mercê disso? — o cavaleiro dourado questionou.

— Ponha-se em seu lugar! — Jade intercedeu por sua mestra.

— Eu posso mandar mais criaturas, escondê-las em becos, a energia vital de humanos alimenta o poder do cristal negro, isso também ajudará na construção de novos arsenais para uma possível batalha quando o seu príncipe estiver aqui. O que acha, princesa Ametista? — Onyx propôs.

— Quanta bobagem! — Topázio bufou.

— Não é má ideia. Acho que você não é tão maluco quanto aparenta, cientista. — a adoentada concordou. — Mas, que da próxima vez, suas crias sejam mais discretas, controle sua agressividade.

— Se não é agressividade o que deseja, posso reproduzir mais partículas de cristal negro a partir daquele que está nos confins do solo de Tóquio de Cristal. Aplicar um em cada ponto da cidade causaria doenças nas plantas e nas pessoas, suas energias viriam direto para cá — pegou o pêndulo de volta e balançou-o.

— Perfeito. — a soberana do planeta negro assentiu. — Trabalharemos essa ideia.

"Isso não me agrada em nada..." — Quartzy lamentou.

* * *

><p>— O tempo não passa... — Saphiro constatou afoito.<p>

— Se estiverem tramando algo, não ficarão impunes, meu jovem. — Olho de Tigre o alertou — Vimos como a rainha o tratou ainda a pouco...

— Tigre, ele é como nós, arrependeu-se do passado e quer viver uma nova vida! — Olho de Peixe tomou partido de Saphiro, provavelmente por alimentar uma paixão por ele.

— Olha, até que o que ele fala faz sentido... — Olho de Águia assentiu, encostado em uma parede, pensativo. — Só não consigo entender o que a princesa e o seu irmão faziam fora do palácio. Você poderia responder isso?

— Tudo o que posso dizer é que meu irmão está mudado, ele não a sequestrou e tampouco deseja fazer-lhe o mal. — embora intimidado, resistiu à pressão.

O mais delicado dentre os rapazes presentes mostrou-se apreensivo, ele sabia do romance entre o Black Moon e a princesa da Lua Branca. Coçou o canto do rosto com suas unhas pontiagudas e suspirou.

— O que houve, Peixe? Sabe de alguma coisa? — O mais alto e galante fitou-o, desconfiado.

— Eu? Claro que não, seu bocó! O que eu poderia saber? — esbanjou nervosismo no timbre agudo.

— Peixe, não me enrole! — o louro tentou intimidá-lo.

— Essa minha boca é um túmulo! — cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz.

— Escute aqui, maricas... — Tigre o puxou pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo, o joguinho de implicâncias começaria e se alongarias por horas.

— Esperem, eles estão de volta! — Saphiro avistou o grupo retornando através da janela. — Parecem estar bem.

— Maravilha! Já podemos tirá-lo do castigo! — Peixe aproveitou da ocasião para desvencilhar-se de Tigre.

— Vamos todos descer, a discussão no salão real será longa. — o integrante do trio de cabelos rosados e revoltados foi à frente. O tecido amarelo que adornava seu pescoço afrouxou ligeiramente, deixando um hematoma deveras chamativo à mostra.

— Águia... Bem... — sem jeito, Olho de Tigre gesticulou com as mãos no pescoço, o outro logo entendeu e, envergonhado, ajeitou o acessório excêntrico.

" Esses sujeitos são bem peculiares..." — Saphiro concluiu, seguindo-os.

— Crystal, minha filha! — Rini correu ao encontro de sua menina, acolhida nos braços daquele a quem a rainha depositou seus piores pensamentos até um minuto atrás.

— Ela está a salvo. — Diamante colocou-a de pé no piso, pronta para ser abraçada pelos pais desesperados.

— Estou vendo. — A mãe, ainda furiosa, incinerou-o com os olhos rubros. — O que ainda não está claro para mim é o que ela fazia fora do palácio, a sós, com você.

— Levei-a para um passeio.

— De madrugada? — a mulher permanecia em fúria, só ela sabia o esforço que fazia para manter-se civilizada. — Sozinhos? O que pretendia?

— Ele me ensinou a dançar, mamãe! Precisa ver como estou habilidosa! — Sailor Love se meteu em favor do príncipe como sempre.

— Minha filha, por que está transformada em guerreira? — Helios aproximou-se. Mesmo ele, pacífico e ponderado, olhava Diamante suspeitoso.

— Isso? É que... — ela se enrolou.

— Majestades, quando os encontrei, a princesa fora engolida por um ser de gosma escura e esse homem estava lá, frente a frente com o monstro, que por sinal, parecia conhecê-lo perfeitamente bem. — Sailor Wind iniciou a narrativa. — A desaparecida Sailor Phantom estava lá, batalhando, tentando salvar não só a princesa, mas também as pessoas também tragadas pelo corpo estranho.

— Eu não faço ideia do que era aquilo. — o príncipe manteve-se calmo.

— Lembro-me perfeitamente da criatura propor príncipe Diamante em troca da princesa. — a filha do vento persistiu.

Conforme os fatos eram contados, a expressão de Rini figurava-se cada vez mais indignada, encarava o regente da lua negra como se ele fosse uma besta perigosa demais para ficar solta e Diamante não era tolo, notava todo pequeno traço de rispidez e insegurança na mulher. Reparou a fisionomia do pai de Crystal e percebeu nele desconforto com sua presença também. Duro admitir, parte do que fora falado pela aberração era a pura verdade: ele e seu irmão não eram bem vindos naquele lugar.

— Majestades, há algo que não pode ser ignorado! — Sailor Ocean se intrometeu — O príncipe Diamante salvou a filha de vocês de um ataque que poderia ter sido fatal! Ele não titubeou em protegê-la. Não sejamos injustos!

O apelo de Mizumi fora surpreendente para todos, ela fez exatamente o que Crystal estava pronta para fazer. A gratidão da princesinha foi tamanha que derramou-se em um sorriso emocionado. O casal de pais apreensivos a encararam confusos.

— Isso é verdade, todas presenciamos. — Sailor Saturno confirmou.

— Viram, mamãe e papai? Quando esse clima de suspeita cessará? Estamos cansados, lutamos bravamente, todos sem exceção, inclusive o príncipe!

— Obrigada por tê-la protegido, príncipe Diamante. No entanto, isso ainda não explica o que fazia com ela fora do palácio na matina. Isso foi imprudente, e creio que saiba disso. — Helios o repreendeu. — Somos tolerantes até certo ponto, compreende? É com nossa filha que está lidando, uma adolescente de quinze anos. Ponha-se em nosso lugar.

— Compreendo e peço perdão por isso. Não acontecerá novamente, tem a minha palavra.

— Não acontecerá. — Rini afirmou — Pois, se acontecer, teremos que mandar você e seu irmão de volta para seu planeta de origem. — foi enfática em cada palavra.

— Como quiser, majestade. — reverenciou-a, segurando a respiração para não cometer uma blasfêmia e manda-la para o quinto dos infernos. Sem mais nada a dizer, em passos firmes se afastou, sequer olhou para trás. Seu irmão mais novo e a jovem que o adorava acompanharam-no partir com os olhos, ambos amedrontados, preocupados e inseguros.

Naquele momento não queria ser perturbado por ninguém, necessitava apreciar a solidão para refletir. Mal sabia que o ócio é um perigo para aqueles que guardam em si qualquer sentimento negativo. Quanto mais pensava no que vivia, nas pessoas que o rodeavam, mais ficava angustiado, e consequentemente, a escuridão que um dia possuíra seu coração mostrava-se viva, apenas perdida nas profundezas com rancores de uma época remota. O que o impedia de no exato momento surtar e cometer atrocidades era saber que ao menos uma pessoa o queria, justo a possível reencarnação de sua antiga amada, a princesa que há algumas horas atrás surrupiara-lhe risos e proporcionara sensações inéditas de conforto, abrigo. Somente ela era capaz de conter a fera adormecida dentro dele. A pergunta era: Até quando?

A semente fora plantada.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>E então, povo? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Viola, faço Letras/Português lá no básico! Nossa, que mundo pequeno, ne? Quem sabe a gente não se encontra por lá qualquer dia? Até o próximo capítulo!


	20. Epidemia

Gente, até que para quem ficou tanto tempo sem postar nada, estou indo bem. Não é mesmo? Espero que esse adiantamento na história ajude a me redimir com os meus queridos leitores!

**A minha queda será por você**

**Capítulo 20 - Epidemia**

* * *

><p>Que manhã agitada foi aquela! A batalha contra o ser mucoso fora tão estressante que as meninas mais jovens pensaram ser já a hora do almoço. Eram ainda dez e meia da manhã, e Sailor Wind não as poupariam dos estudos por conta do incidente. Combinou de reunir-se com as garotas no ginásio para uma aula de Educação Física, e em seguida cálculo.<p>

— Seria isso frustração? Falta de amor na vida de um ser humano? — Reiko criava hipóteses enquanto andava com as companheiras rumo ao local da classe.

— Pare de falar besteiras, não percebe que mais do que nunca precisamos estar em boa forma? Tóquio de Cristal não é mais pacífica! — Marine, a mais estudiosa e dedicada a repreendeu com o seu tom firme.

— Mas isso não explica a aula de cálculo! — A jovem dos cabelos negros insistiu.

— Ora, é para afiar as nossas mentes! Temos que manter corpo e cabeça sãos, somos guerreiras! — A loura persistiu no argumento de defesa.

— Ainda acho que ela é uma frustrada! Princesinha, não concorda comigo?

— Oi? — Depois de alguns segundos, Crystal percebeu ser chamada pela amiga.

— Nossa, que olheiras terríveis! — Reiko, espalhafatosa como era, esticou os olhos da menina com os dedos. — Olha só a vermelhidão! Você não dormiu nem um tantinho, não é mesmo?

— Não... — o raciocínio estava lento como uma engrenagem enferrujada.

— Você devia ir para o seu quarto e dormir, Crystal... — Hina a aconselhou.

— Crystal? Que intimidade é essa? — Marine perguntou, admirada.

— Eu pedi para que Hina me chamasse assim... Seria bom que vocês também o fizessem, me deixariam contente... — a fala parecia mecânica, era baixa e rouca. — Se eu for dormir, mamãe ficará brava com o príncipe Diamante, eu tenho que assistir aula...

— É verdade, Crystalzinha! — A guerreira da natureza aproveitou para apelidá-la afetuosamente, sem cerimônias — Diga para nós, vocês passaram a madrugada inteira juntos fazendo o quê?

— Nada de mais... — estava exausta até para inventar uma desculpa.

— Meninas, a Crystal está muito cansada, coitada! — a jovenzinha dos cabelos alaranjados resolveu ajudar, mesmo tão acanhada para se impor. O rubor esquentava-lhe as maçãs do rosto.

— É verdade, e se ficarem de firula nos atrasarão para as aulas! — A intelectual do grupo concordou. — Vamos logo! Princesa ou Crystal, como preferir, agilize esses passos! — Já que havia sido permitida a intimidade, Marine extrapolou. Apoiou as duas palmas das mãos nas costas de Crystal no intuito de impulsioná-la para que andasse mais rápido, acabou lançando a pobrezinha como um avião de papel e a fez cair de cara no piso de cristal. — Ai caramba, ela está um bagaço mesmo! — Correu e levantou a menina como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

* * *

><p>— Meu irmão? — Saphiro bateu à porta três vezes, em seguida adentrou o quarto. A visão que teve foi de seu único parente sentado à cama. Olhar distante, turvo, lábios inertes em um risco de rancor, desbotado como um sepulcro abandonado. — Como você está? — O mais novo estava preocupado.<p>

— Saphiro... — a voz soou baixa, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados se apertavam — Eu não sei até onde essa situação se sustentará.

— Parecemos viver em guerra fria com a rainha. — acomodou-se ao lado do outro, preparado para refletirem juntos.

— Não somos bem-vindos. — Diamante afirmou veemente.

— Não pela rainha.

— Não só por ela. Não vê como todos os outros nos tratam? Sempre seremos traidores, Saphiro. Estamos marcados, o passado é nosso fardo! — o tom era rasgado pela indignação.

— E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso? — perguntou apreensivo. — Você não vai querer...

— Não partiremos. — cortou-o — Ficaremos exatamente onde estamos.

— Sinto que essa sua vontade de ficar não é só pelo sonho de nossos antepassados. Estou errado, irmão?

— A sua insinuação está correta. Eu não vou para longe dela, não irei a lugar algum onde não possa vê-la ou senti-la. Ela é minha, Saphiro!

— Isso não me soa bem... — sussurrou.

— Como assim? Você me incentivou! Graças as suas palavras de ontem abandonei meus freios! — os traços de irritação ficavam cada vez mais visíveis.

— Ela gosta de você, quero vê-lo feliz. Contudo, vejo em você o mesmo comportamento obsessivo de muito tempo atrás. Se continuar dessa forma, tudo pode acabar em desgraça, como antes! — Saphiro via-se no papel de abrir os olhos de príncipe Diamante — Não é dessa forma que conquistará a confiança dos reis!

— Me pergunto se algum dia isso será possível... O que percebo é que, não importa o que eu faça, o coelho e seu marido jamais permitirão que sua filha tenha um compromisso comigo.

— Irmão, diga-me com sinceridade, sem titubear, você quer a princesa Crystal só pela semelhança com Sailor Moon? Como andam seus sentimentos em relação a isso?

— Confesso que, muitas vezes, quando a olho, vejo nuances de Sailor Moon nela, todavia, não é apenas isso que me encanta. É bem verdade que no início as semelhanças eram o grande atrativo, só que a princesa demonstrou ser muito mais do que um espelho da avó. Ela me faz rir, me transmite sensações que me recordam a infância, a ingenuidade... A princesa me traz esperanças de que a vida pode ser mais do que mera sobrevivência. É engraçado porque ela me mostra isso através de coisas tão simples como um mero buquê de rosas pintadas de azul! — fitou as flores em um vaso na sua mesa de cabeceira e deixou escapar um breve riso — Veja só, parece besteira, mas é tão significativo a ponto de me estimular a levantar dessa cama todos os dias! Eu a quero por ser parecida com Sailor Moon? Talvez. Entretanto, a quero muito mais pelos sentimentos inusitados que me proporciona. Sinto que se a tiver ao meu lado, nunca me sentirei solitário, e é possível até que me esqueça do traidor que fui um dia, pois ela não me julga, nunca o fez! Olho nos olhos dela e vejo a mais doce receptividade...

Saphiro se calou. No exato instante em que Diamante começou a descrever o que sentia pela garotinha desajeitada o seu semblante mudou drasticamente. Recuperou o brilho no olhar, no sorriso, e mesmo a pele pálida pareceu adquirir uma tonalidade mais viva.

— Há alguém em Nemesis que deseja que retornemos — Diamante prosseguiu — Primeiro, em Ilusão, uma voz exigia vingança contra a Terra, depois surge essa criatura misteriosa, feita de uma pasta negra similar ao piche e me diz coisas semelhantes. Isso me confunde... O que me mantém aqui nesse palácio é a princesa, Saphiro. O que enjaula a minha raiva e evita que eu cometa atrocidades é a ternura dessa menina. Sem ela estou perdido, e agora ela já deve saber disso. Não existe mais retorno, eu a avisei. Ela não poderá desistir, está feito e ela concordou. Eu não sucumbirei aos desejos de possíveis remanescentes nemesianos, meu lugar agora é aqui.

— Será que essa pessoa que se comunicou com você foi a mesma que nos trouxe de volta?

— Não me importa, eu não quero saber! — bradou, impaciente — Saphiro, estou muito cansado. Deixe-me a sós, não conseguirei relaxar com essa conversa.

— Mas não acha importante investigar?

— Não, eu já disse que não quero saber! — enfatizou.

— Os reis desejarão saber, e tenha certeza de que eles pesquisarão sobre isso, meu irmão! – Saphiro insistiu.

— Saphiro, saia! Não quero pensar sobre isso, não quero pensar em nada além de como manter contato com princesa Crystal sem que os pais dela descubram ou censurem! Vá! — apontou a porta. O outro desistiu do diálogo, embora magoado pelo tratamento ríspido e temeroso de esse episódio ser só o início de mais desavenças não falou mais nada, sequer se despediu, saiu e bateu a porta. — "O que está acontecendo comigo? Não era para estar me comportando desse jeito!" — Diamante passou as mãos pelo rosto e repreendeu a si mesmo.

* * *

><p>— Em apenas três dias estarei chegando! — o tal viajante tão esperado pelos reis mandou uma mensagem holográfica exibida no quarto dos reis, acima de um altar lapidado em cristal e ouro branco. — Estou ansioso para conhecê-los pessoalmente!<p>

— E nós afoitos para que chegue logo! — Rini tocou as mãos na imagem.

— Minha rainha, parece preocupada. O que há de errado? — o rapaz de olhos azul-rei e cabelos negros que lhe cobriam os ombros mostrou-se preocupado.

— Estou apenas cansada! —sorriu, disfarçando — São muitos os afazeres de decoração para o grande baile, é trabalhoso enviar convites para além da Terra... Você entende, não é? Só queremos que chegue logo, Crystal está ansiosa também, tenho um bom pressentimento!

— Tudo o que mais desejo é agradar sua filha, majestade! Alimento esse desejo desde a infância, quando ouvi falar dela...

— Eu sei que ela também... Chegue logo! — quando encerrou a transmissão, viu o marido entrar no quarto.

— Rini, por que mentiu para ele? Disse que Crystal está ansiosa para conhecê-lo mesmo nossa filha desconhecendo a existência dele? Por que isso?

— Para que ele se apresse! Helios, estou desesperada! Diamante está cada vez mais próximo de Crystal, sabe-se lá o que já não pôs na cabeça da menina! E eu sou mãe, minha intuição não falha! Ele tem interesses malignos por nossa filha, sinto que ela está se rendendo a isso!

— Mas, Rini, nós prometemos que não forçaríamos uma situação para eles dois... Acalme-se! Se são almas gêmeas como tudo indica, o destino trabalhará nisso sozinho! Quando descobrimos a existência desse príncipe em Sedna e de sua semente estelar combinamos de apresentá-lo à nossa filha quando ela fosse madura para um relacionamento, ou seja, quando ela tivesse quinze anos. Não contamos a ela quem era o príncipe de propósito, para não influenciá-la, lembra-se? Cuidado com o que você está fazendo! Não o faça crer que Crystal já sabe quem ele é e que está apaixonada, isso pode atrapalhar ao invés de ajudar!

— Eu sei, eu sei, me perdoe, querido! Eu só não aguento mais ter que conviver com Diamante, acordo e durmo na defensiva todos os dias, às vezes tenho até pesadelos com ele ao pé da cama, apenas esperando que eu me distraia para me asfixiar com um travesseiro! Estou surtando! E agora, depois do surgimento de um possível inimigo ligado a ele a situação só se agravou!

— Querida, seja mais racional... — a abraçou e afagou a sua nuca — Ele estando perto, podemos vigiá-lo melhor e descobrir os seus planos, se é que existe algum. Aqui ele não pode fazer nada, não tem um exército, não tem como se comunicar com os conterrâneos e planejar um possível ataque. Se é isso o que teme, o melhor lugar para ele estar é aqui!

— Aqui, próximo da nossa família, no lugar ideal para cravar as garras no coração de nossa menina e destruí-la?

— Ele a salvou, Rini! Você acha que alguém pronto para fazer o mal arriscaria a própria vida para poupar a de outra pessoa? Por favor, tente ver algo de positivo nesse homem!

— Eu o odeio, essa é a verdade. — passou as mãos pelo peito do marido e apertou-lhe a farda — Isso me faz uma pessoa horrível, mas a verdade é que eu o odeio.

— Não estou a reconhecendo, pequena dama! Sentir ódio pelo passado não fará bem algum! Tente se acalmar, por mim, por Crystal...

"Não adianta, esse ódio não vai passar..." — suspirou e repousou a cabeça no ombro de Helios, exausta emocionalmente.

* * *

><p>" Isso que é castigo, mamãe e Yumi fizeram de propósito!" — Crystal, apoiando a cabeça com as duas mãos para que ela não despencasse, resmungou em pensamentos enquanto Sailor Wind resolvia um cálculo enorme na lousa de vidro. Impossível evitar o óbvio, não tardou a cair no sono, babar sobre a mesa e ser acordada aos berros, vezes seguidas. Estava literalmente desmaiando de sono, só pensava em sua cama macia e quente. Horas depois, quando a tortura foi findada, a pobrezinha pôde realizar o seu desejo. Se jogou no leito com a roupa do corpo, fechou os olhos e apagou. Durante a parte do dia em que adormeceu, sonhou continuamente com Diamante, no mesmo cenário escuro, acariciando-a de maneiras irresistíveis, violentas, e quanto mais ele a tomava nos braços, mais desejava que aquilo não cessasse. A quentura entre as pernas retornou intensa, assim como uma sensação de molhado, ela não sabia decifrar, era estranho, porém bom, doloroso e confortante. Acordou ofegante, assustada, confusa. Olhou através das cortinas e notou o céu alaranjado, sintoma de crepúsculo. Esfregou os olhos, encorajou-se e levantou. Andou sofrida até a penteadeira, as pernas latejavam de cansaço, estava abatida, os olhos fundos...<p>

— Estou acabada... — escovou os cabelos para ver se melhorava. Que nada, ainda estava completamente estragada. — "Só um banho salva!" — endereçou o andar ao banheiro e relaxou nas águas mornas da grande banheira redonda. Acabado o momento de higiene, vestiu um roupão de seda branco e voltou ao quarto. Quase desfaleceu de susto. — Príncipe? — estava sentado à cama dela, esperando-a.

— Surpresa? — Levantou e foi até ela, fixando os olhos púrpuros no traje que ela vestia.

— Sim, sou eu quem costuma invadir o seu quarto sem pedir licença... — riu e coçou a nuca, desajeitada.

— Não ultimamente. — ele, por sua vez, mantinha-se sério.

— O que faz aqui? — estava curiosa.

— Precisava vê-la. — manteve-se parado, diante ela — Não sei até quando poderei fazer isso.

— Por que fala assim? — estranhou o jeito dele.

— Não sei até quando sua mãe me aturará aqui, princesa. Eu só aguento essa situação por você. — desabafou.

— Eu sei que ela é meio complicada, mas é boa pessoa... — segurou as duas mãos dele e afagou-as com os polegares — Confie em mim, aos poucos ela aceitará o que sinto por você e perceberá que é inevitável...

— E se não acontecer?

— Eu sei que acontecerá. — sempre esperançosa, sorriu meiga.

— Quando poderemos nos revelar?

— Esperemos passar o baile, então eu converso com ela direito... Meu pai me ajudará, você vai ver...

"Nem seu pai me quer aqui." — pensou, acompanhando-a ir até a penteadeira com o olhar. Observou-a passar a escova naquelas longas madeixas, fitou o corpo pueril de menina, pouco definido, mas delicado e perfeito da forma que era.

— Apesar de tudo, estou muito feliz! — recuperou a empolgação depois da soneca. — Você está aqui!

— Lembra-se da pergunta que me fez quando nos beijamos debaixo daquela árvore? — disse parado onde estava.

— Sim... Perguntei a quem viu quando me beijou... — suspirou — Mas por que falar disso? Não é mais necessário! — sorriu como se não se importasse.

— Você não quer saber?

— Eu não preciso. — virou-se para ele, sorrindo. Sequer notara que a seda do roupão que vestia era muito fina e marcava o corpo.

— Tão ingênua... — pensou alto, reparando cada nuance, relevo, cada traço. Andou até ela calmamente, passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto e pescoço. Crystal nem se moveu, aceitava cada toque e permitia-o fazer o que bem entendesse. Era estranha a entrega tão cega da menina, não reclamava de nada, não o reprimia, apenas ruborizava quando era apertada. Por respeito à inocência, à pele nunca antes tocada ele não avançou muito. Puxou-a pela cintura com cuidado, e quando o corpo dela estava unido ao dele, a beijou suavemente. Torturou-a fazendo com que esperasse o beijo ser aprofundado. Pensava que ele o faria e então os lábios se afastavam, até que ela, no calor do momento, puxou-o impulsivamente pela nuca e aprofundou por si mesma, sem jeito, envergonhada.

Sapatos de salto vibravam sobre o piso do corredor, cada vez mais próximos do quarto da menina. Era o momento de se despedir:

— Até mais tarde. — ele apartou abraço e beijo, imediatamente sumiu como uma miragem.

— Até... — inebriada, não saiu de onde estava.

Rini abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente e olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa. Deparou-se com a filha olhando o além, suspirando.

— Crystal? — a sacudiu para trazê-la de volta de onde quer que estivesse — Alguém esteve aqui?

— Mamãe? Não que eu saiba, acordei faz pouco tempo! O que houve? — a menina aparentou confusão.

— Acho que estou enlouquecendo... — disse para si mesma. — Venha lanchar, você não comeu nada hoje.

* * *

><p>Saphiro, cabisbaixo após a conversa que tivera com o irmão, andava ao redor do piano que ficava no coreto. Passava os dedos sobre as teclas, cada uma que tocava, uma memória se avivava. O desmaio de Hina, para ele, fora como um ato de repulsa, sentia-se não correspondido. Era uma dor estranha, nunca antes conhecida pelo mais novo dos Black Moon. Percebeu um vulto na entrada, ergueu o rosto e a avistou, notavelmente constrangida.<p>

— Já estou de saída. — não a olhou nos olhos, e quando ela entrou, ele se afastou, temendo fazê-la passar mal novamente.

— Saphiro, eu... — por que era tão difícil libertar o verbo? O ar faltava só de tentar.

— Até mais. — foi direto, não deu chance para que Hina começasse um discurso de desculpas esfarrapadas que abrandariam algo terrível: a rejeição. Abandonou o tão querido local às pressas e a deixou lá, a sós com seu piano. Mal sabia ele que a pobrezinha só queria desfazer o maldito mal entendido. Assim que Saphiro partiu, Hina sentou em frente ao piano e bateu a testa nas teclas enfurecida e magoada consigo mesma, sons dissonantes brandiram enquanto ela molhava bemóis e sustenidos com suas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Olho de Tigre resolveu caminhar pelos jardins para espairecer, na verdade, sentia-se um pouco deslocado. No fundo sabia que estava com inveja de Olho de Águia por ter obtido sucesso tão rápido, enquanto ele continuava a ser destratado por Marine. Incompreensível para ele, que se achava tão mais belo que o companheiro. Bufou irritado, sequer percebeu o quão longe havia ido. Os jardins eram vastos como um labirinto, de passo a passo ele chegou a um campo aberto, relva alta e esverdeada, coberta por um sutil tom dourado causado pelo sol poente. Ouviu o trotar acelerado, sentiu-se em um cenário medieval. Virou-se curioso para ver quem seria o cavaleiro e se surpreendeu: Reiko parecia uma flecha montada em um cavalo de pelos caramelados. Estava distraída, não o notou. Parecia tão selvagem quanto o cavalo em que montava.<p>

— Uau... — arregalou os olhos, admirado.

— Tigrinho! — Finalmente o notou e fez o cavalo frear bruscamente. Saltou de cima do animal como se também fosse uma felina e correu até ele. — Não me diga que me aceitou como o seu par no baile?

— Na verdade cheguei aqui por acaso, mas... — toda a agitação da garota o desconcertava.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Quer dar um passeio comigo? — apontou o animal, parado à espera dela.

— Não sei não...

— Ah, está com medo? — disse em tom jocoso — Tigres não deveriam temer cavalos, não faz sentido!

— Meu medo é de você. — admitiu.

— Ah, por favor! O medo de cavalo seria mais compreensível! — riu, descontraída.

— Está bem! — era muito orgulhoso, embora ela o intimidasse estranhamente, não permitiria se passar por um bobalhão diante os olhos dela.

— Assim que se fala! — alegre, correu até o cavalo sem sela e sem rédeas, afagou-lhe a crina e então montou-o.

Olho de Tigre fez o mesmo, ficou atrás de Reiko, a princípio não se segurou nela, mas quando o cavalo partiu em disparada, inevitavelmente, agarrou a cintura da mocinha, que nem tremeu com o toque. Nunca conheceu alguém que agia tão naturalmente quanto a guerreira protetora da mãe terra, não se acanhava com nada. Repentinamente, sentia algo pela garota diferente de antes, de alguma forma ela mexeu com ele. O que era repulsa transformou-se em certo tipo de curiosidade.

"Ela tem cheiro de jasmim" — pensou ao ter o rosto tocado por finas mechas dos cabelos macios, balançando com a ventania. Porém, o momento de distração cessou quando o cavalo, num repente, empinou o corpo e consequentemente, derrubou o casal na relva alta e macia. Reiko caiu deitada por cima do integrante do trio, rindo, como se nada grave ocorrera, Tigre, por sua vez, estava estático e pálido de susto, por sorte não batera a cabeça.

— Eu deveria tê-lo amansado melhor, ele não está muito acostumado com estranhos... — disse, calma, observando com o canto dos olhos o animal selvagem partir.

— Obrigado por me avisar agora que já estou no chão, com os cabelos cobertos de folhas! — ele resmungou.

Ela riu outra vez, e sem pressa passou os dedos pelos cabelos de ouro, tirando pacientemente cada pedaço de grama. Encarava-o sem medo ou timidez, era a pessoa mais despojada que Tigre conhecera na vida, mais ainda que ele. Mas desde quando o fora? Sempre criou um personagem seguro e galante, seria ele isso mesmo? Pensando sobre si mesmo e fadado a olhar dentro daqueles olhos púrpuros e intensos sentiu o coração disparar e um repentino frio no estômago.

— Pronto. — Reiko se sentou, deixando o corpo de Tigre livre do seu. — Se quiser, sente-se e vire-se de costas para eu tirar o resto.

— Só isso? — surpreendeu-se — Pensei que fosse me agarrar!

— É isso o que quer? — arqueou uma sobrancelha e esbanjou um sorriso sapeca.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer! — sentou subitamente.

— Combinamos que eu não faria isso, então não farei, a menos que você queira. — Reiko se dispôs a ajoelhar atrás dele e pentear seus cabelos com as mãos, assim tirava areia e grama das madeixas de ouro.

— Venha ao baile comigo. — ele disse num impulso, sem parecer saber o que estava fazendo.

— Sério? — o sorriso no rosto da jovem se expandiu, ficou eufórica — É claro que vou Tigrinho! Muito obrigada! — abraçou-o forte, apertando-o.

— Ei! Sem me agarrar, lembra-se? — advertiu, quase sufocando.

— Oh, perdão! — soltou-o e riu, descontraída, tão contagiante que o fez rir também.

Voltaram juntos ao palácio, lado a lado, conversando e rindo. Entretanto, Olho de Tigre ainda pensava em Marine, era inevitável.

* * *

><p>Crystal comia vagarosamente, o que surpreendia Rini. Estavam somente as duas em um cômodo que parecia uma sala de chá.<p>

— Está sem fome? — a mãe perguntou, preocupada.

— Um pouco... Estranho, ne?

— Parece até estar apaixonada. — fitou-a como se a analisasse.

— Mamãe, por favor, não comece...

— Está animada para o baile? — tentou puxar outro assunto.

— Claro...

— Crystal, por que está tão distante de mim? — Rini indagou — Somos mãe e filha e amigas também!

— Só estou cansada, mamãe... — sequer a olhava nos olhos, balançava as pernas como se estivesse ansiosa.

— Por favor, me conte o que aconteceu essa madrugada, minha filha... — segurou-lhe a mão — Conte-me o que houve na cidade. O que era aquilo que a atacou?

— Para quê? — a princesa se levantou e puxou bruscamente a mão — Para você julgar a mim e príncipe Diamante? Não importa o que eu conte, você sempre usará os fatos contra ele! Estou farta disso, farta de você me sondando, parecendo querer descobrir alguma coisa! Se quer me ver feliz, deixe o príncipe e o irmão dele em paz!

— Por que toda essa energia para protegê-lo? — Rini levantou-se ao mesmo tempo, vendo que a filha iria sair pela porta, foi à frente, fechou-a e a cercou. — Você pode enganar seu pai, mas não a mim!

— Deixe-me em paz, mamãe! Pare com isso! Deixe-me sair!

— Está apaixonada por ele, Crystal?

— Deixe-me ir!

— Está, não está? — insistiu.

— Deixe-me ir! — impaciente, a menina gritou.

— Você não sabe mentir! — segurou-a pelos ombros — Não permitirei que...

— Você não pode modelar o meu destino! Eu sou dona do meu coração e do que sinto! — atropelou o discurso de Rini e arrancou-lhe as mãos dos ombros — É assim que diz ser minha amiga?

— Majestade! — a voz de Hotaru soou do outro lado da porta, assim como batidas desesperadas — É urgente! Por favor, abra!

— Hotaru, agora não! — Rini gritou.

— Está havendo um surto de uma epidemia desconhecida na cidade! Em menos de uma hora mais de cem casos foram relatados!

— O quê? — mãe e filha questionaram em coro, ambas de olhos arregalados, aterrorizadas.

— Tememos que se continuar dessa forma, a doença alcançará o palácio! As guerreiras precisam investigar isso! Sailor Wind suspeita que seja obra da mesma pessoa que enviou aquele ser gosmento!

— Black Moon! — Rini rangeu os dentes — Mantenham Diamante e Saphiro cativos! — foi bruscamente empurrada para o lado — Ai! Crystal, volte aqui! — a menina abriu violentamente a porta e passou por Sailor Saturno como uma bala.

Crystal era veloz quando precisava, seguiu até o quarto, pegou o broche sobre a mesa de cabeceira e no mesmo embalo correu, deslizando os pés pelo piso de cristal.

— Não permitam que ela saia do palácio, vão atrás dela! — Rini gritou, chamando a atenção de todos no palácio, inclusive do príncipe nemesiano.

— O que está havendo? — Diamante correu do quarto, avistando Crystal longe.

— O seu clã parece nos atacar novamente! E, claro, você não sabe de nada, não é mesmo? — A rainha incinerou-o com os olhos.

— Princesa, o que está fazendo? Volte aqui! — Marine a alcançou e puxou-a pelo braço.

— Solte-me! — estava próxima a enorme porta que a levaria aos jardins, e consequentemente, à cidade.

— Não posso! Você precisa voltar!

— Marine, não quero brigar com você, tampouco te machucar!

— O que pensa que está fazendo, princesa?

— Tentando salvar a minha terra e as pessoas que amo com o poder do cristal que me foi concedido! Agora, solte-me! — disse desesperada.

— Está fazendo isso tudo por ele? Para que ele não seja mandado embora? — a loura questionou, apertando o braço de Crystal. A princesa não teve escolha, com toda a força que tinha no outro braço empurrou Marine para longe, com tamanha força que a jogou sentada ao chão, deixou-a perplexa. Rapidamente, embrenhou-se entre as largas árvores dos jardins e entre elas sumiu. Seguiu pelo atalho que conhecia, em pouco tempo estaria na cidade. — Mas que droga! Agora quero ver quem a alcançará! — Marine praguejou.

— Marine, transforme-se! Precisamos ir atrás da princesa e descobrir o que está acontecendo! Ponha isso! — Sailor Wind deu-lhe uma máscara para cobrir o nariz e a boca. — Não podemos nos aventurar a contrair essa doença que se alastrou pela cidade!

— A princesa foi embora sem sequer usar uma dessas... — Marine ficou ainda mais preocupada e correu em direção do mesmo atalho que Crystal seguira.

— O que é todo esse estardalhaço? — Helios surgiu no salão, onde Rini estava com Diamante e o Trio Amazonas.

— Uma epidemia! E tudo indica que seja causada pela mesma pessoa que enviou aquele ser mucoso!

— Onde está seu irmão? — Helios fitou Diamante, escoltado pelo trio, sério e quieto.

— Nós já o procuramos, ele não está no palácio. — Olho de Águia adiantou-se.

— Saphiro deve ter ido investigar o ocorrido anterior. — Diamante adiantou-se. — Estou preocupado, inclusive. Peço que me deixem ir procurá-lo.

— Não. — Rini e Helios disseram juntos, firmes.

— Compreendo. — franziu a testa e as sobrancelhas, Rini, mais do que qualquer pessoa, notou a raiva nos olhos dele como duas chamas violetas aos poucos se erguendo.

— Nada acontecerá com seu irmão, príncipe Diamante. Sailor Saturno! — Helios chamou.

— Sim, majestade! — a guerreira estava do outro lado da porta, apenas esperando ser chamada por um dos governantes.

— Vá à cidade junto com as outras, protejam Saphiro.

— Está certo! — Hotaru saiu do cômodo às pressas, chamou as guerreiras que restaram no palácio e todas foram à cidade, também com máscaras protegendo suas faces.

— E eu, o que faço? — Diamante perguntou.

— Você fique quieto e não tente nada. — Rini o advertiu.

* * *

><p>— Como combinamos, senhorita Ametista, consegui inserir algumas gotas de cristal negro pelo reino, infelizmente não tão perto do palácio, afinal, esses pequenos cristais são poucos para confrontarem o poder do cristal sagrado de prata. Entretanto, nas regiões onde os cristais negros foram colocados, pessoas estão adoecendo e sendo dominadas pela energia maligna, veja. — Onyx estava no quarto de Ametista, resguardada por Jade e Quartzy. Como da outra vez, segurava um pêndulo em uma das mãos, do chão fez surgir um holograma, através dele era possível ver a situação da região norte da cidade: pessoas pálidas cambaleavam e caíam pelos cantos enquanto uma nuvem negra no céu se formava.<p>

— Isso é terrível... — Quartzy pôs uma mão sobre a boca, assustada. — O que acontecerá com essas pessoas?

— Terão toda a energia vital do corpo drenada e cairão secas, como fósseis, sobre os lindos pisos cristalizados de Tóquio de Cristal! — o gênio gargalhou alto, prazerosamente, como se jogasse algo muito divertido e excitante.

— Os terráqueos começam a pagar por nos terem injustiçado, enfim... — Jade repousou suas mãos nos ombros de Ametista.

— Sim... — a mórbida princesa esbanjou um meio sorriso — Eu só espero que isso chame a atenção do príncipe...

* * *

><p>Sailor Love, a primeira a se deparar com o cenário tenebroso, sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.<p>

— O que é isso?! — Avistou pessoas arrastando as pernas para andar, pálidas, salivando, vagando pelas ruas como seres inconscientes. Elas gemiam, se apoiavam em lixeiras, e o mais estranho e assustador: pareciam tentar devorar a si mesmas. — Ai! — não conteve um grito quando uma dessas pessoas, jogada ao chão, agarrou seu tornozelo. — O que você está fazendo? Solte-me! — Era inútil, o indivíduo parecia irracional, abriu a boca e mordeu-lhe o tornozelo, a sorte de Crystal era que a borracha de sua bota era espessa, o moribundo não conseguiu atravessá-la com os dentes. — Pare! — Sacudiu a perna como pôde, o sujeito era persistente. Seus gritos chamaram a atenção de outros como ele, viraram se de frente para ela e caminharam em sua direção. Sailor Love empalideceu, pensou em usar a tiara, porém não poderia! Eram pessoas normais, jamais perdoaria a si mesma se as ferisse. — "Tem de haver um jeito de transformá-las de volta! E agora, o que eu faço?" — Desesperada, não encontrou opção — Sinto muito! — Desculpou-se antes de dar um pontapé na face daquele que segurava sua perna, nada muito brusco, apenas o tombou de lado e pulou por cima de seu corpo.

Correu o máximo que pôde, quando dobrou em uma esquina se deparou com trinta, talvez quarenta seres humanos como o que a agarrara, salivando, com os olhos esbranquiçados, pareciam mortos-vivos. Virou-se para o outro lado e os que a perseguiam desde antes a cercavam, olhou a sua volta e desesperou-se ao ver apenas muros altos, seria impossível escalá-los. Girou o corpo para todos os lados, não havia saída. Com o coração a saltar pela boca, ficou paralisada, a mente se tornou uma enorme névoa branca, vazia,

— Argh! — gritou ao ter um braço agarrado, depois o outro, e então as pernas. Logo, um mar de pessoas naquele estado a cobriu. Gritou em agonia, a saliva quente de cada um deles a cobria, com as mãos tentava afastar alguns segurando seus rostos distorcidos. Estava perdida. Sem demora provavelmente se tornaria em um deles, pensava.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong> Nossa, bem The Walking Dead, não acham? Deve ser a minha emoção já que a nova temporada estreará em breve, parece que dia 15! Estou aproveitando o feriadão aqui no meu estado para adiantar essa história que gosto tanto de escrever. E não se preocupem, é só o início da ação. Só espero ter talento para escrever esse tipo de cena. Obrigada a todos que têm lido esse meu conto de fadas "moonie", obrigada às minhas amigas que tem me mandado review, é muito importante e estimulador! Até o próximo capítulo, galera!


	21. O dilema de Saphiro

Olá amigos, vocês já devem estar cansados de mim de tanto que tenho aparecido... He, he, he! Espero conseguir terminar mais um capítulo hoje e mandar para vocês, afinal, após esse feriado, não sei quando aparecerei... Bom, vamos lá!

* * *

><p>— <em>Argh! <em>_—__ gritou ao ter um braço agarrado, depois o outro, e então as pernas. Logo, um mar de pessoas naquele estado a cobriu. Gritou em agonia, a saliva quente de cada um deles a cobria, com as mãos tentava afastar alguns segurando seus rostos distorcidos. Estava perdida. Sem demora provavelmente se tornaria em um deles, pensava. _

**A minha queda será por você**

**Capítulo 21 – O dilema de Saphiro**

Gritava desesperadamente o mais alto que podia, sentia que a garganta rasgaria pelo esforço, mas não parava. Chutava alguns para longe, com certo esforço conseguiu mover os braços e proteger o rosto, por sorte não havia sido mordida gravemente, mas estava preocupada, em breve seria. Ouviu o som de algo cortando o vento, como um golpe de espada, diversas e diversas vezes. Eram dardos, uma chuva deles caía do céu, atingia aquelas pessoas nos pescoços, nas costas, nos braços, nas pernas, nas testas, em todos os membros do corpo, todavia o mais curioso era: sempre uma vez, apenas. Quem teria tamanha pontaria?

Quando seu corpo estava livre de todo aquele peso, levantou-se e avistou, na sacada de um apartamento, a mesma mulher que lutara na última batalha, carregando uma espécie de metralhadora nos ombros.

— Você de novo? _—_ arregalou os olhos. _—_ O que você fez? _—_ preocupou-se com todos os caídos.

— Não se preocupe _—_ Sailor Phantom disse enquanto em um único salto desceu da varanda e pairou de joelhos, ainda com a arma sobre o ombro _—_ Estão apenas dormindo, temos que sair daqui antes que acordem, princesa!

— Uma guerreira como nós... Por que não vive no palácio? _—_ Era puxada pelo braço pela outra, corriam e se escondiam por trás de postes ou pilastras durante o percurso.

— Acho que esse não é o momento para jogar conversa fora. O que ele está fazendo aqui? _—_ notou Saphiro a andar confuso no meio de uma praça repleta de pessoas contaminadas. _—_ Não importa, deixemos que ele seja a isca.

— O quê? Está maluca? Não podemos fazer isso! _—_ Crystal desvencilhou o braço _—_ precisamos protegê-lo!

— Shh! _—_ tampou a boca da princesa firmemente com a mão _—_ Não fale alto! Chamará a atenção deles!

— hmm! _—_ arrancou a mão de Sailor Phantom do rosto _—_ Eu não vou deixá-lo desamparado! _—_ num salto saiu do lado da Sailor misteriosa e correu até o nemesiano parado diante aqueles indivíduos, estranhamente, sem transparecer medo - **Silver Moon Crystal Purify**! _—_ não titubeou em tentar purificar todos e terminar com a agonia. A luz branca cobriu todo o perímetro e quem estava ali por alguns segundos teve de cerrar os olhos para não ser cegado pelo brilho magnífico. Quando o cristal parou de brilhar, Sailor Love entrou em choque: as pessoas continuaram como estavam, nada pôde ser feito. _—_ Impossível!

— Então o cristal de prata não funcionou... _—_ Saphiro constatou. _—_ notou o braço ser puxado por um deles, imediatamente utilizou de seu poder de teletransporte e surgiu por trás do homem que o segurou, acertou-lhe um golpe na nuca e o fez desmaiar. _—_ Sailor Love, não adianta tentar purificá-los, você precisa encontrar o que está causando esse transtorno nas pessoas. Desconfio que eu saiba o que é.

— E o que seria? _—_ Ela perguntou agoniada.

— Isso é obra do poder do cristal negro, posso senti-lo.

— Então nos leve até ele! _—_ Sailor Phantom saiu de seu esconderijo, com a metralhadora de dardos recarregada, despejou as munições, atingindo as pessoas remanescentes na praça.

Saphiro assentiu e correu na frente, as duas o seguiram... E não tão longe dali, Sailor Acqua, Nature e Fire corriam e esquivavam como podiam de civis que surgiam por trás de postes, portarias de prédios e garagens.

* * *

><p>— Acertem o estômago ou o queixo, assim eles desmaiam mais rápido! <em>—<em> Sailor Acqua aconselhou as outras duas enquanto mostrava como fazer, derrubou pelo menos cinco desse jeito _— _Sentirão dor quando acordarem, mas isso não os matará.

Sailor Fire ficou apreensiva, jamais tinha feito algo desse tipo, era delicada demais para agredir pessoas, sentiu-se inútil ao ver as duas companheiras fazendo com tanta facilidade o que ela quase morria para fazer. A sua sorte era que logo atrás vinha Sailor Saturno, espantando os sujeitos com a foice, mas sem cortá-los.

— **Silver Hurricane**! _—_ Sailor Wind, pelo contrário, não se continha em atacar. Jogava-os longe com seu seus tornados.

— Wind, o que está fazendo?! Não podemos matar inocentes! _—_ Sailor Saturno a advertiu _—_ É contra a nossa lei!

— Acontece que essas pessoas já não são mais seres humanos, olhe para eles! _—_ A guerreira do vento os apontou, bufando.

— Eu tenho uma ideia! _—_ Sailor Ocean surgiu logo atrás de Sailor Wind _—_ Eu posso distraí-los com o feitiço do meu canto, enquanto isso vocês avançam e procuram a princesa.

— E Saphiro! _— _Sailor Fire completou sem raciocinar direito, estava tão preocupada que mal se lembrava de ser tímida.

Assim foi feito, a Sailor dos oceanos, hábil, subiu no topo de um poste, abriu os lábios e soltou sua bela voz, conforme as notas soavam, as pessoas que ali estavam pareciam hipnotizadas por seu canto, agarravam o poste e chegavam a balançá-lo. As outras garotas correram na frente, Sailor Wind permaneceu fitando-a. Estaria ela preocupada? Ninguém poderia dizer... Sailor Ocean sorriu como se tudo fosse ficar bem, naquele sorriso a mulher dos cabelos prateados pareceu enxer gar a frase "está tudo bem, siga em frente", suspirou e acompanhou as que estavam mais adiante.

— Vamos nos separar em grupos, assim ficará melhor! _—_ Sailor Saturno propôs _—_ Wind, vá com Sailor Acqua e Nature! Sailor Fire, você comigo! _—_ puxou a garota pelo braço.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Diamante estava sentado em uma enorme poltrona lapidada em cristal e estofada em veludo branco, Rini andava de um lado para o outro, aflita, Helios tentava contê-la mas parecia impossível, o Trio Amazonas permanecia atrás do Black Moon como três guarda-costas. Embora não houvesse algemas em seus punhos, sentia-se um prisioneiro, fato que o incomodava muito. Afinal, ainda era um príncipe! Que humilhação se sujeitar àquilo!<p>

— Em vez de me manterem cativo nesse cômodo, poderiam permitir que os ajudasse com isso.

— Príncipe Diamante, entenda a nossa posição, estamos temerosos. _—_ Helios disse calmo.

— Pensei que ao menos você confiasse em mim, rei. _—_ as cerimônias cessaram por ali, estava cansado de se portar como um súdito.

— Eu dou a minha palavra de que tentei, mas diante as circunstâncias, se você fosse eu, confiaria? _—_ Sentou-se na poltrona à frente, cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre os joelhos e encarou o príncipe da Lua Negra.

—... _—_ Diamante mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e baixou o olhar. Suspirou. Não tinha argumento a seu favor. _—_ E então, o que vem a seguir?

— Príncipe, não queremos conflitos. _—_ o rei prosseguiu.

—... Mas? _—_ O nemesiano se adiantou.

— Por enquanto não há "mas", apenas queremos que a paz permaneça. _—_ Helios falou brando como sempre.

— O que posso fazer para que acreditem em minha inocência?

— Fique aqui e espere conosco a confusão findar. Pode fazer isso por nós?

— Eu poderia descobrir de onde veio aquele monstro e a origem dessa epidemia, afinal, é a mim que eles querem.

— Justamente por ser você quem eles querem que não podemos deixá-lo ir até lá. Portanto, fique aqui, príncipe Diamante. E se o arrastarem de volta a Nemesis? Não teme que o façam? _—_ Helios era um excelente diplomata, Diamante constatou.

— Está bem – respirou fundo, impaciente.

— Não se preocupe, haverá um momento em que poderá nos ajudar, não tenho dúvidas. _—_Enfim, o soberano de Tóquio de Cristal se levantou e foi até Rini que abraçava a si mesma, agoniada. A envolveu com seus braços gentis e beijou-lhe o ombro _—_ Tudo ficará bem, verá... _—_ sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Diamante o observou e sentiu certa admiração, Helios parecia ter nascido para reger um reino, tão equilibrado, sereno e persuasivo. Talvez ele fosse o verdadeiro pilar daquela terra e não a mulher que em um passado distante fora chamada de coelho.

— Majestades! _—_ a voz de Sailor Saturno ecoou de um relógio prateado que adornava o pulso de Rini.

— Hotaru! _—_ a rainha deu um salto, afoita _—_ como estão as coisas? Encontraram Crystal e Saphiro?

— Ainda não...

— Como está a situação? _— _Helios perguntou, era possível ouvir sons estranhos, gritos selvagens.

— Caótica! Os cidadãos de Tóquio de Cristal perderam o juízo e viraram bestas selvagens! Estão nos atacando, atacando uns aos outros, suas peles estão secas e pálidas como as de cadáveres, o nosso reino parece ter virado um verdadeiro inferno e... Ah! _—_ o grito da guerreira foi o último som que aqueles que estavam no salão ouviram.

— Hotaru? Hotaru! _—_ Rini a chamou em vão, o contato havia cessado. _—_ Helios! _—_ ela agarrou-lhe os ombros afoita, em seguida voltou o olhar para o príncipe do clã Black Moon, o homem a olhava sério, aqueles olhos a deixaram ainda mais transtornada. Afundou o rosto no peito do marido, trêmula.

* * *

><p>— Sailor Saturno! <em>—<em> Sailor Fire gritou ao ver a guerreira ser mordida no ombro por um civil, e na coxa por outro. Aterrorizada, a única coisa que soube fazer foi puxar as duas pessoas até afastá-las de Hotaru, não teve escolha além de chutá-las para longe, e para evitar que retornassem, com os dedos modelou labaredas e com elas formou um muro de chamas _—_ **Golden Flames Burn**! _—_ Em seguida, ao avistar a companheira de joelhos, tremendo, foi ampará-la. _—_ Sailor Saturno, e agora?

— Sailor... Fire... Afaste-se! _— _empurrou a menina enquanto seu corpo começava a ter espasmos. Hina ficou boquiaberta ao presenciar aquela cena: os olhos da amiga tornaram-se opacos, a pele aos poucos empalideceu, e não muito depois os únicos sons emitidos de sua boca eram grunhidos.

— Sailor Saturno? Hotaru? O que está fazendo? _—_ Deu passos largos para trás ao notar a mulher levantar-se desajeitada, com as mãos erguidas em sua direção. A única opção que teve foi fugir, desesperou-se ao vê-la seguir-lhe como uma predadora faminta, salivando como todos os outros. _—_ Não, não pode ser! _—_ Não havia o que fazer, tinha que contê-la. – **Cage of Fire**! _—_ criou um círculo de fogo em volta de Hotaru, era como uma gaiola, não se expandiria, seria um cercado flamejante. Sailor Saturno, embora insana, não tocou no fogo, somente gritou sons sem sentido algum, como se praguejasse. _—_ Eu sinto muito! _—_ aos prantos, Hina continuou a correr o percurso que elas haviam combinado.

* * *

><p>— Mas que droga, estão por toda parte! <em>—<em> Sailor Acqua arfava, em algum momento todas cansariam de lutar daquele jeito. Os indivíduos caíam, se reerguiam e a caçada continuava, era um ciclo infindável de horrores.

— Logo não teremos escolha se não matar... _—_ Sailor Wind não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com a ideia.

— Matar?! Você enlouqueceu? Vai desobedecer uma lei estipulada há tanto tempo nesse reino? Quem você pensa que é? _—_ Sailor Nature, indignada, não se conteve.

— Olhe bem para nós, Sailor Nature. _—_ Wind disse, enquanto derrubava mais dois homens e uma mulher que tentavam mordê-la _—_ Até quando acha que aguentaremos? Até quando seus cipós suportarão segurar esses seres raivosos?

Era verdade, a pobre guerreira da natureza já sentia os dedos das mãos formigarem devido ao esforço de segurar os cipós que laçavam alguns daqueles monstros, inclusive suas pernas tremiam por conta da força que fazia e por vezes se sentia arrastada por eles, que mesmo presos, tentavam seguir adiante e pegar Sailor Wind e Sailor Acqua.

— Encontrem a princesa, rápido! _—_ falou com dificuldade. _—_ Pelo menos por um tempo consigo segurá-los! Se eu, junto de Sailor Ocean, retardá-los o caminho se torna menos árduo para vocês. Vão! Matá-los só em última instância!

A mestra dos ventos nada disse, apenas seguiu. Sailor Acqua ficou parada, encarando a amiga, seus olhos azuis transbordavam temor pela guardiã da mãe terra. Reiko sorriu. Marine respirou fundo e seguiu com Sailor Wind, por alguns instantes permaneceu a olhar para trás, até que se foi, sumiu em meio a névoa negra que consumiu toda a cidade.

— Mais essa agora, névoa! Como se não bastasse os habitantes terem se transformado em canibais! _— _Sailor Phantom praguejou _—_ Princesa, fique perto! _—_ puxou Crystal pelos ombros _—_ E então, Black Moon? Já encontrou alguma coisa?

— Seja paciente, estou procurando. _—_ as mãos de Saphiro estavam com as palmas apontadas para o piso, uma aura arroxeada as envolvia. _—_ Há algo naquela direção. _— _apontou para as luzes do parque de diversões.

— Ótimo! Não poderia ser em um lugar mais distante? _—_ A guardiã dos mortos se irritou.

— Isso não é o pior, há pelo menos quatro deles. _—_ Saphiro alertou.

— Quatro?! _—_ Crystal se desesperou. _—_ Então devemos nos apressar!

— Se quiserem, posso levá-las até lá de uma forma rápida e segura, mas precisam confiar em mim.

— Nesse momento, que escolha temos? _—_ Sailor Phantom disse.

— Segurem as minhas mãos. _—_ ele as ergueu para as duas. Crystal não pensou duas vezes, segurou uma e ficou ao lado do rapaz. Desconfiada, Sailor Phantom deu-lhe a mão devagar. Quando os três estavam de mãos dadas, Saphiro teletransportou-se com as Sailors, pararam diretamente no centro do parque, onde o piso havia enegrecido, e em certo ponto, uma luz púrpura piscava fluorescente, o nemesiano a apontou. _—_ Ali.

Atordoada, Crystal se aproximou, foi repelida imediatamente. A energia maligna a jogou longe.

— Cuidado! _— _Saphiro alertou. _—_ Não chegue tão perto, use o cristal de prata e purifique tudo primeiro!

Sailor Love se levantou, limpou os joelhos e os ombros, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Enquanto isso, Sailor Phantom lançava dardos nas pessoas que se aproximavam para atacá-los.

— O que é aquilo? _—_ Ela avistou uma pequena chama se aproximando, prontificou-se a arremessar um dardo, porém, Saphiro a conteve.

— É a Hina! _—_ reconheceria a silhueta da menina mesmo se estivessem a um planeta de distância, a pequena chama sobre a mão dela, provavelmente fora acesa para iluminar o caminho pelo qual passou. Assim que chegou perto dos três, caiu de joelhos. O corpo da pobrezinha tremia de cima a baixo, o rosto estava marcado por lágrimas. Saphiro não pensou, imediatamente ajoelhou-se em frente a ela e a segurou, temendo que caísse sobre o piso e se partisse em pedaços de tão vulnerável que estava. A chama na mão dela se apagou.

— Sailor Saturno... Ela... Ela... Se transformou em um deles! _—_ estava completamente transtornada, apavorada.

— Sailor Saturno? Onde ela está? _—_ Sailor Phantom ajoelhou-se imediatamente e sacudiu Hina pelos ombros _—_ Diga-me agora! _—_ deixou de lado a metralhadora de dardos. A postura fria e distante daquela mulher misteriosa mudou da água para o vinho, surpreendendo Saphiro.

— **Silver Moon Crystal Purify**! _—_ a luz branca dissipou a névoa negra do local, o piso se rachou e de dentro dele uma pedra negra lapidada da mesma forma que os brincos de príncipe Diamante surgiu flutuando e se partiu em pedaços, transformou-se em poeira negra. Saphiro presenciou aquela cena e não teve dúvidas, sabia exatamente o que aquilo era.

— Onde está Sailor Saturno, garota? _—_ Ela gritou, impaciente.

— Na rua das galerias de roupas de grife, perto do parque! _—_ Sailor Fire pôs as mãos na cabeça, ainda trêmula.

Sailor Phantom levantou apressada, pegou a sua metralhadora e partiu em disparada.

— O que ela está fazendo? _—_ Sailor Love questionou, completamente confusa.

— Não importa, preciso levá-las aos outros pontos. Quando destruir todos os cristais as coisas voltarão ao normal. Vamos, me deem as mãos. _—_ ajudou Hina a se levantar e segurou-a, depois pegou a mão de Crystal, transportou-as à torre da cidade.

* * *

><p>— Droga! <em>—<em> Onyx rangeu os dentes _— _Saphiro, um dos Black Moon ressuscitados está nos causando problemas! Se ele descobrir onde todos os cristais estão, fará com que a princesa os destrua, inclusive o que ficou esquecido durante tantos anos na Terra! Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça!

— E o que deve ser feito? _—_ Ametista questionou, aflita _—_ Não podemos perder o contato com eles de jeito algum!

* * *

><p>— O próximo que sinto está naquela esquina, perto daquele prédio <em>—<em> apontou para uma escola primária.

— Então vamos para lá! _—_ Crystal falou, afoita.

... E foram, como da outra vez, o teletransporte já não atordoou Crystal. Chegando ao local, o piso estava como no parque, escuro e com aquele mesmo ponto de luz, entretanto, dessa vez parecia mais intensa a energia maligna.

— Espere, Sailor Love. Há algo de diferente aqui, talvez seja o ponto principal. _—_ Saphiro soltou Hina, que até então estava com o rosto acomodado em seu ombro. _—_ Cuide dela. _— _Deixou Sailor Fire nos braços de Crystal e em passos calmos se aproximou do objeto reluzente, viu nitidamente um sorriso largo, como uma lua crescente, formar-se no piso de cristal, quando deu por si era tarde, daquele ponto de luz oito patas modeladas de piche surgiram e o agarraram.

— Saphiro! _—_ Hina gritou, finalmente voltando a si.

Os olhos do príncipe caçula arregalaram-se e a lua em sua testa brilhou como nunca antes. _—_ "O que é isso?" _—_ imagens turvas surgiram em sua mente, como se visse algo por trás de lentes embaçadas, era a face de um homem, conseguia distinguir os cabelos negros e a pele pálida, atrás dele três mulheres, uma pequenina de cabelos lilases, ao seu lado as outras, a de cabelos cor de rosa e pele branca, e a de pele morena e cabelos esverdeados, sim, todos possuíam a mesma insígnia que ele na testa _—_ "Quem são vocês? São de nossa família?"

— _Saphiro..._ _—_ a voz suave e fraca de Ametista soou _—_ _Fui eu quem os trouxe de volta, é uma honra finalmente conhecê-lo..._

— "Por quê? Por que nos reviveu?".

— _Eu tenho um sonho, o sonho de nosso povo..._ _—_ a jovem ofegava.

— "A Terra..."

— _Sim, os lindos jardins, os lindos campos..._

— "Mas, uma vez Sailor Moon salvou nosso planeta e nos aceitou de volta! Não entendo o porquê desses ataques!"

— _Nos aceitou de volta? Olhe ao seu redor e me diga... Quantos Black Moon vê na Terra além de vocês?_

— "..."

— _Nunca fomos aceitos de volta, fomos deixados para trás, como um passado esquecido. Por favor, não se esqueçam de seu povo, as suas vidas foram lhes dada de volta para cumprirem o nosso propósito!_

— "Eu..."

— **Moon Tiara Action**! _—_ Saphiro ouviu de longe o grito ecoar, em seguida, as imagens daquelas pessoas se dissiparam como papel queimando. Tornaram-se nada. Seu corpo caiu sobre o piso gelado e imediatamente foi amparado por um colo quente.

— Saphiro! _—_ Era ela, a sua musa. A cortina alaranjada que caía sobre seu rosto lhe dava certeza, aos poucos conseguiu enxergar os traços daquela face pueril, ruborizada. _—_ Você está bem? _—_ o tecido macio e quente das luvas dela seguravam-lhe o rosto e apalpavam de leve as bochechas, numa tentativa de trazê-lo de volta.

— Estou... _—_ falou baixo, a lua negra em sua testa finalmente parou de brilhar. Ergueu a cabeça e avistou os pedaços de patas que o agarraram sacudindo sobre o chão. Lá estava a princesa, preparada para destruir mais uma pedra.

— **Silver Moon Crystal Purify**! _—_ Estava feito. Estranhamente, Saphiro não se aliviara muito. _—_ Onde está o próximo? _—_ empolgada por já ter acabado com dois, virou-se aos pulos diante Saphiro.

— Bem... _—_ ainda confuso, levantou-se com ajuda de Hina. Entretanto não quis manter muito contato visual com a menina, ainda sentia-se rejeitado pelo que ocorreu na outra ocasião. Respirou fundo, ergueu as mãos para o piso como antes e sentiu a energia de outro. Teletransportou as meninas e novamente Crystal utilizou o poder do cristal de prata e o despedaçou como se fosse nada, a jovem estava ficando fraca de tanto utilizar o poder do cristal, todavia, não desistia. Saphiro, por outro lado, já não se aliviava com a destruição daqueles cristais, estava apreensivo por conta de cada palavra dita pela jovem misteriosa. Estava tão confuso que temia não ter capacidade de levar as duas garotas até o último cristal, mas não deixou de tentar fazê-lo e, surpreendentemente, conseguiu. A última pedra estava escondida por baixo das areias de uma praia, ao menos ele acreditava ser a última.

* * *

><p>— Ele não parou, mesmo depois de tudo o que disse a ele. <em>—<em> Onyx suspirou – Após destruir esse cristal, ele acabará encontrando o outro.

— Desabilite o outro por agora! _—_ Ametista ordenou. _—_ Não podemos perder o contato com a Terra!

— Se o desabilitar, as pessoas do reino serão curadas.

— Deixe que sejam, pelo menos por enquanto. Não... podemos... _—_ a cabeça da enferma soberana pendeu para trás e ela ofegou, apertou a gola da roupa que vestia e começou a suar frio.

— Ela está fraca, deve ser por causa do contato! _—_ Quartzy se prontificou a fazer mais uma de suas poções revigorantes. Onyx fez o que lhe foi ordenado, desabilitou a energia maligna do cristal escondido por baixo da terra por séculos, mas era tarde, Saphiro acabara de senti-lo.

* * *

><p>— <strong>Silver<strong>... **Moon**... **Crystal**... **Puri**...**Fy**! _—_ Já exausta, caiu sentada após destruir o que acreditava ser o último, seu uniforme de marinheira ficou imundo de areia, Sailor Fire foi até ela e ofereceu o ombro para que pudesse se apoiar. A névoa negra nos céus se dissipou completamente.

Saphiro sabia que havia mais um, e mesmo que repentinamente o cristal tivesse deixado de emanar o seu poder, ele sabia que poderia encontrá-lo se quisesse. Olhou ao redor e viu algumas pessoas caindo no chão, inconscientes, e não muito depois se levantarem já em seu estado normal, apenas confusas. Suspirou aliviado por um lado, e ainda temeroso por outro. Ponderou, quase avisou às duas meninas que ainda havia uma pedra a ser destruída, todavia, algo dentro dele o impediu. As palavras de Ametista ficaram cravadas não somente na memória, mas em um lugar ainda mais profundo.

— O nosso sonho... _—_ sussurrou, olhando para o céu estrelado como se pudesse enxergar naquela imensidão o lugar que um dia teve de chamar de lar. _—_ "Os nossos companheiros, o nosso clã...".

— Acabou? _—_ Crystal perguntou, ofegante.

— Sim, acabou. _—_ estava decidido, guardaria a existência do último pedaço de cristal como um segredo.

* * *

><p>Sailor Nature finalmente pôde descansar depois de tanto tempo segurando aquelas criaturas bestiais. Todos caíram como os sujeitos na praia, e depois levantaram-se fracos, confusos. Ela os ajudou, sorriu mesmo exausta e os assegurou de que estava tudo bem. Do outro lado da cidade, Sailor Ocean finalmente saltou de cima do poste e passou a mão pelo pescoço, as pregas vocais estavam irritadas de tanto cantar. Sailor Wind, veloz como um furacão, findado o perigo, abandonou Sailor Acqua e voltou para o lugar onde estava Mizumi. A única atitude que expressou o seu alívio foi um suspiro ao ver a guerreira dos mares a salvo, porém, quando a mulher estava prestes a se aproximar dela, esbanjando um de seus sorrisos encantadores, ela foi embora, como o vento. Sailor Acqua andou até a praia, onde encontrou Crystal, Hina e Saphiro, sorriu e sentiu-se confortada. Aproveitou, tirou as botas que calçava e molhou os pés nas águas geladas e salubres, fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe o rosto, quando abriu os orbes azuis avistou um pequeno ponto de luz caminhando entre as estrelas, faíscas vermelhas, quase invisíveis, saíam daquele ponto.<p>

— Estão vendo aquilo? _—_ ela apontou.

Quando os outros foram olhar, o que parecia ser um óvni sumiu por trás das nuvens, deixando Marine confusa.

— "Já posso ver a Terra perfeitamente a olho nu" _—_ o viajante de galáxias distantes sorriu satisfeito, na proa de sua nave. Uma pétala vermelha pairou sobre uma de suas bochechas, ele a pegou e sorriu. Por onde seu navio espacial passava, deixava um rastro delas, e também seu perfume.

* * *

><p>— Sailor Saturno! <em>—<em> finalmente a encontrou, desacordada no chão, rodeada por chamas. Sailor Phantom entrou em um prédio qualquer e procurou pelo primeiro extintor de incêndio, assim que encontrou um imediatamente retornou ao local onde Hotaru estava. Apagou as chamas e atirou-se sobre o corpo da outra, desesperada _—_ Sailor Saturno, por favor, não morra! _—_ uma mão suave lhe tocou o rosto e afagou suas madeixas lisas e longas.

— Valkyria... _—_ sussurrou enfraquecida.

— Você está bem, estou aliviada! _—_ a repousou em seu colo.

— Por que você se afastou de mim? _—_ Hotaru a fitou, triste. _—_ Eu nunca entendi...

— Eu sinto muito, foi melhor assim...

— Por quê? _—_ não se conformou com a resposta.

— Porque você sabe, estou fadada a ferir todos aqueles que amo. _—_ a guardiã do além abriu um pequeno sorriso dotado de melancolia e ergueu a cabeça para os céus, vendo o espectro que a acompanhava se aproximar e repousar sobre seu ombro.

— Quantos anos se passaram desde que...

— Sete. _—_ ela levantou _—_ Até outro dia, Sailor Saturno. Não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que não seja a minha vontade, cumprirei com a minha missão.

Hotaru sentou, a observou arrastar a arma que usara para proteger a princesa dos civis dominados pelo mal e sumir em um beco. Passou a mão pela testa, jogou a franja para trás e se pôs pensativa por alguns minutos, até ser encontrada por Sailor Love, Fire, Acqua e Saphiro. Assim que se reuniram, caminharam rumo ao palácio. No caminho encontraram Sailor Ocean.

* * *

><p>— Minha senhora, Saphiro não destruiu o último cristal. <em>—<em> Jade trouxe a feliz notícia.

— Então ele me deu ouvidos! _—_ deitada sobre a cama, fraca, sorriu de alegria pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quartzy jurava ter visto uma lágrima solitária abandonar os olhos da regente _—_ Se tudo der certo, em pouco tempo eles virão até mim, e assim, com o príncipe Diamante, nossos sonhos se realizarão... _—_ parou de falar e tossiu fortemente.

— Princesa, não fale mais nada, precisa descansar! _—_ Quartzy a conteve.

— Estou tão feliz... – Ametista sorriu outra vez e, em seguida, adormeceu.

* * *

><p>"Eu tenho um sonho, o sonho de nosso povo..." <em>—<em> A frase ecoava na mente de Saphiro como um interminável refrão, a cada passo que dava junto com aquelas pessoas, ela se repetia e repetia, martirizando-o. _—_ "Devemos retornar a Nemesis?" _—_ se perguntava. _—_ Hum? _—_ notou alguém ao seu lado fitando-o incessantemente, quando direcionou o olhar a viu ruborizada, afoita como se quisesse dizer algo, e só assim, pôde por pelo menos alguns segundos deixar de pensar nas palavras da garota dos cabelos cor de Ametista. _—_ Está tudo bem, Hina...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>: Então pessoal, espero que estejam gostando! São muitos personagens para administrar, espero estar fazendo isso direito!

_Viola Psique Black:_ Pois é, Viola... A Rini está bem tirana, concordo. Mas, compreendamos o lado dela: é uma mãe super protetora, e mães super protetoras acabam, mesmo sem querer, sufocando os filhos pois esquecem que eles estão crescendo. Talvez por crer ser o melhor para a filha, ela sai fazendo umas besteiras. Todo adulto já foi uma criança, um adolescente, mas parece que muitos deles esquecem desse detalhe, e ela ainda é traumatizada pelo que lhe ocorreu durante a infância, um belo dia, do nada, o algoz desse pesadelo volta a vida... É um drama! Quanto ao romance, estou tão ansiosa por essas cenas como você! Hehehehe, não se preocupe! Muito em breve teremos cenas bonitinhas e quentes, pode ter certeza! ;)

É isso aí galera, comentários por favor! Incentivem a ficwriter! Beijinhos, até o próximo!


	22. Minha

Ai, gente! Adorei escrever esse! Logo vocês entenderão o porquê... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 22 - Minha**

* * *

><p>O grupo chegou ao salão do palácio. Sailor Wind já estava diante dos regentes narrando os fatos. Rini, impulsiva, ao ver a filha chegar junto dos outros correu até a menina e a abraçou forte.<p>

— Minha filha, minha filha! _—_ trêmula a apertava e beijava-lhe o rosto _—_ Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas por sua conta! _—_ Segurou o rosto de Crystal com as duas mãos e o sentiu gelado _—_ Está pálida!

— Estou um pouco cansada, só... _—_ sorria, embora abatida _—_ O importante é que o reino está a salvo. Devemos isso ao Saphiro, foi ele quem descobriu as fontes de energia maligna que causaram a doença nos cidadãos de Tóquio de Cristal!

— Ficamos muito gratos Saphiro. _—_ Helios se aproximou do jovem e tocou-lhe o ombro. _— _Pode nos contar o que causou esse transtorno?

— Majestades, alguém, provavelmente a mesma pessoa que enviou a criatura da outra vez conseguiu espalhar os cacos de cristal negro pelas regiões da cidade. Foram esses cacos que consumiram a energia vital de cada pessoa e as transformou em bestas.

— Impossível, o cristal negro de Nemesis foi destruído há muito tempo, eu lembro perfeitamente! Será o mesmo ou uma evolução dele? _—_ Rini assegurou.

— Eu garanto que era o cristal negro, o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. _—_ Saphiro afirmou olhando diretamente para o irmão mais velho.

— Que pesadelo! _—_ a rainha cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Príncipes... _—_ Helios a acolheu nos braços, tentando pacificá-la _—_ Nos ajudem a identificar o que está havendo, quem está nos atacando e o porquê, nós lhes pedimos... Se formos amigos devemos nos unir.

— Nós somos? _—_ Diamante questionou.

— É claro que somos! _—_ Crystal se adiantou, tentou dar um passo à frente, porém, as pernas cambalearam e ela caiu, a vista enegreceu repentinamente. Sailor Wind a amparou de imediato. Rini, Helios e Diamante foram rapidamente até a princesa e a chamaram. A mãe lhe deu leves tapas nas bochechas. _—_ O quê? _—_ acordou atordoada.

— Majestades, a princesa precisou usar o poder do cristal de prata diversas vezes para destruir cada pequenino cristal, deve estar esgotada! _— _Sailor Fine, acanhada, se pronunciou olhando para o piso, submissa.

— Wind, leve-a para o quarto, por favor. _—_ Rini pediu.

— Estou bem, posso ir andando...

— Não, nada disso! Sailor Wind, por favor, a leve. _—_ a rainha insistiu.

A guardiã dos ventos não fez nada além de obedecer, carregou a menina sobre um ombro, como uma criança, constrangendo-a. Reiko e Marine tentaram prender o riso diante da cena, claro que não conseguiram, fizeram Crystal sentir ainda mais vergonha e cruzar os braços, emburrada.

— Saphiro... _—_ Rini suspirou e andou até o rapaz _—_ Obrigada, muito obrigada! _—_ sim, estava agradecida, reconhecia que sem a ajuda dele talvez jamais fosse descoberto a causa dos estragos. Virou-se para Diamante em seguida, respirou fundo e, de orgulho ferido, disse: _—_ Minhas sinceras desculpas por meu comportamento, príncipe. Isso não significa que confie em você, mas, talvez possa tentar confiar. _—_ não o encarou nos olhos.

— Aceitas. _—_ foi só. Nem sorrisos, nem palavras afetuosas. O semblante permaneceu sério e inexpressivo. _—_ Posso me retirar agora?

Ela acatou com um maneio de cabeça, sem mais nada a dizer. Helios o acompanhou partir e subir as escadas com os olhos assim como todos os outros, inclusive Saphiro. A irritação do homem era notável e compreensível, por isso, a governante sentiu-se mal, e ainda pior porque continuava a sentir a mesma repulsa por ele.

— Saphiro, sabe nos dizer se estamos seguros? _—_ o rei tomou a palavra novamente. _—_ Ou será que há mais cristais espalhados pela cidade?

— Acredito que não. _—_ mentiu, em seguida perguntou a si mesmo o porquê de ter mentido e sentiu-se um traidor, entretanto, se sentiria da mesma forma se contasse a verdade. Era uma sensação esquisita, a garganta quase fechou. _—_ Poderei investigar, se for de seu desejo.

— Seremos muito gratos se puder nos ajudar. _—_ Helios sorriu.

— Sim... _—_ o nemesiano caçula o reverenciou, respeitoso. _—_ Com a sua licença, peço para me retirar, foi uma noite cansativa.

— Está bem, bom descanso.

Saphiro se foi em passos calmos, e a cada passo que dava, Hina pensava em seguí-lo, frustrava-se por seu desejo não vencer o corpo frágil, medroso. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo, forte. Não ajudou... Ele partiu e ela, como sempre, nada fez. Sequer teve condições de agradecê-lo por ampará-la.

* * *

><p>Assim que foi posta na cama, Crystal adormeceu como um anjo, Sailor Wind se encarregou de tirar o seu broche e colocá-lo sobre a mesa de cabeceira, depois vestiu-a em uma camisola branca de botões e rendas lilases, foi a primeira que encontrou na gaveta do armário. Por mais dura que fosse, talvez houvesse algo de protetor em relação à princesa, como Rini. No fundo queria preservar a sua inocência, admirada por tantos como ela, já sem alguma. Terminou de aprontá-la e saiu, apagou o abajur antes de fechar calmamente a porta. As horas seguiram como sempre o fazem, não importa o que aconteça os ponteiros nunca param, mesmo que os habitantes de Tóquio de Cristal não envelheçam ou não sejam arrematados pelo mal da morte os dias não deixam de passar, os segundos de correr... Somente muito tempo depois, no meio da madrugada iluminada por uma lua branca e crescente uma sombra apareceu na janela cobrindo a luz lunar que resplandecia no rosto da jovenzinha. Era ele, visitando-a dessa vez não só nos sonhos, mas no sono. Aproximou-se com cuidado, jogou a capa para o lado e sentou-se à beira da cama vagarosamente para não lhe chamar a atenção. Fitou-a de cima a baixo e suspirou. Delicado como uma brisa puxou a coberta que a escondia. Ela estava deitada de lado, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, a camisola cobrindo-a até a virilha, uma alça caída pelo ombro. Um cordeiro tão indefeso... Tão irresistível. Quando deu por si, Diamante já acariciava a lateral da coxa de Crystal com o dedo indicador. Notou a pele eriçar, as pernas da menina se encolherem em resposta e seus braços apertarem uma almofada, a qual dormia abraçada.<p>

"Não sei o que seria de mim, se você não existisse" _— _ele pensou, admirando-a. Estando ali ao seu lado não pensava na raiva, na tristeza, em nada além de seu desejo. _—_ "Você é o meu pilar"... _—_ Com o mesmo dedo, acariciou o braço dela, subiu até o ombro e o pescoço.

Ela suspirou e moveu-se na cama, virou-se de frente para ele. A boca entreaberta, respirava profundamente, ainda estava pálida por conta da energia que gastara, fraca. Queria tanto tocá-la, precisava tanto... Mirou os botões da camisola, passou as pontas dos dedos por cada um deles. Outro suspiro. Dessa vez pensou que ela acordaria, viu-a mover os lábios, sussurrar o seu nome e comprimir as pernas. Quase acreditou que Crystal tivesse acordado, porém, ela não abriu os olhos e mais uma vez disse:

— Príncipe... Diamante...

Ele ficou não só surpreso, mas excitado. Presenciá-la naquele estado, completamente entregue a ele, chamar por seu nome era como realizar uma fantasia alimentada há anos.

— Minha. _—_ Disse a inclinar o corpo, aproximando seu rosto ao dela _—_ Minha. _—_ repetiu ao roçar os lábios na pele macia da maçã, encaminhando-os à boca dela, onde repousaram e se encaixaram. Ela grunhiu, ele pensou tê-la acordado. Nada. Dormia como um anjo, contudo, respondia aos toques. Notando-a comprimir as pernas vezes seguidas e gemer bem baixinho, não conteve a curiosidade de investigar o porquê de ela reagir daquela maneira, afastou as pernas sem dificuldade. _—_ "O que estou fazendo?" _— _pensou e riu. Não parou. Suspendeu um pouco mais a camisola e teve a magnífica visão da roupa íntima branca, rendada, com um laço prateado de detalhe, úmida, marcando a delicada brecha. _—_ Minha. _—_ afirmou para si novamente, e singelamente, com o mesmo dedo indicador, acariciou-a por cima do tecido de algodão.

Crystal ergueu levemente o tronco e seus olhos reviraram, quase acordou de fato. Primeiro ele fez o movimento de cima para baixo, depois, sutil e devagar, de baixo para cima. Arrancou-lhe outro gemido, sentiu-a ficar quente, ainda que não estivesse em contato com a pele.

— Então você me quer... _—_ encostou os lábios no ouvido dela e sussurrou.

— Sim... Sim! _—_ a resposta veio de imediato.

Diamante levou um susto ao ver os olhos dela vidrados em si, e embora ela estivesse rubra e trêmula, aqueles olhos oceânicos não fugiram dos dele. Ela sorria, seu coração palpitava rápido e forte como um tambor sendo tocado.

— Estava acordada todo esse tempo? _—_ surpreendeu-se.

— Ouvi a sua voz, soube que não era um sonho dessa vez... _— _repousou as mãos nos ombros dele, afagando-os desajeitadamente.

— É tão menina... Como pode sonhar com algo assim? _—_ estava intrigado.

— Eu simplesmente sonho... _—_ sentiu a face esquentar, tímida.

— Não me tente dessa forma... Ou posso acabar fazendo algo sem volta... _—_ não tinha a intenção de possuí-la ainda, queria apenas senti-la o pouco que fosse, passou novamente os dedos pelos botões da camisola, abriu apenas o primeiro.

— Faça, eu não me importo... _— _fechou os olhos.

— Confia em mim a esse ponto? _—_ abriu outro botão.

— Eu morreria por você. _—_ disse sem pestanejar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, parou por uns segundos e a olhou, somente. A longa pausa a fez abrir os olhos e encará-lo outra vez, e assim ficaram por um tempo. Viu um brilho nos olhos dele que não soube decifrar. Seria emoção? Remorso? Tristeza? Luxúria? Indecifrável. Depois da quietude, a voracidade se deu. Diamante jogou seu corpo sobre o dela e beijou-a profundamente, quase a sufocou com sua língua, quase lhe sugou o resto das energias. Em seguida, com a mesma língua incontrolável, beijou-lhe o pescoço e o colo. Crystal sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior contendo-se para não gritar por conta de tamanho o prazer que sentia. Não sabia denominar aquilo, o tal calor entre as pernas que ficava cada vez mais intenso. Nunca sentira tão forte como dessa vez. Fechou os olhos e focou-se nas sensações: a brisa percorrer-lhe o corpo a cada vez que Diamante desabotoava um botão de sua camisola, o calor molhado deixado pelo rastro da língua do príncipe em sua pele... Mal conseguia acreditar que tudo acontecia de verdade.

Após desabotoar toda a camisola, o Black Moon ergueu-se para olhá-la, ainda com os mamilos cobertos, somente as curvas dos seios e a barriga expostos, a roupa íntima levemente abaixada. Repousou uma mão entre os seios dela, com calma a deslizou para baixo do tecido e encontrou-se com um relevo pequenino, cabia perfeitamente entre seus dedos. O afagou, e singelamente o apertou. Notou-a estremecer, parecia um pouco assustada, além de envergonhada, e, no entanto, não cogitou impedi-lo.

— Está com medo? _—_ continuou acariciando-o, passou suavemente o polegar pelo mamilo pequenino. Olhava-a nos olhos.

— Eu... _—_ não sabia definir se era medo o que sentia, não protestou, respirou fundo e tentou manter-se calma _—_ Nunca estive assim antes, não sei o que fazer... _—_ confessou, tímida _—_ Não sei o que vai acontecer...

— Não se preocupe, deixe-me vê-la ao menos. _—_ suspendeu o corpo dela com uma mão, com a outra arriou completamente as alças de sua camisola, finalmente a deixou coberta somente pela roupa de baixo, a lingerie branca que escondia o "pote de ouro" de Diamante. A fez sentar na cama e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, mais alto, imponente. Segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez encará-lo nos olhos. Como amava se perder naqueles olhos azuis...

— Linda. _—_ entrelaçou os dedos nos fios castanhos, soltos, derramados sobre os ombros e costas da princesa, beijou-lhe a insígnia dourada na testa. Os fios cor de chocolate o faziam vê-la como um ser original e o afastava de sua ancestral,mesmo que ainda houvesse uma sombra de Sailor Moon no coração, talvez fosse o que lhe impedisse de ir adiante.

Afoita, com as mãos trêmulas tocou-lhe o peito e o afagou, sentindo o coração dele acelerado resolveu encostar o ouvido sobre ele, acomodou o rosto lá e fechou os olhos, colou o corpo seminu ao dele ainda vestido e o abraçou forte, sentindo-o vivo. Os braços dele a envolveram, as mãos pálidas e frias percorreram-lhe as costas, seguraram-lhe a nunca e ergueram-lhe a face. Beijaram-se outra vez. A não resistência de Crystal o enlouquecia e ao mesmo tempo o fazia sentir-se culpado.

— Não quero... Machucá-la _—_ falava entre beijos, mas ela parecia não dar ouvidos, não se importava, permanecia a beijá-lo com a mesma ânsia, sem pensar em quaisquer consequências.

— Se eu não for sua, não serei de mais ninguém. _—_ segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, de narizes encostados, dividiam o oxigênio enquanto ela sussurrava.

— Não permitirei que o seja. _— _a deitou novamente, libertou-se da capa que vestia, em seguida da farda, e dessa vez, não trajava uma camisa social por baixo. Uniu seu corpo ao dela outra vez para poder compartilhar o prazer de sentir pele na pele, o calor, a maciez. _—_ Eu garanto! _—_ mordeu-lhe a orelha e subitamente encaixou uma mão entre as suas pernas. Para evitar fazer barulho, ela prensou a boca num ombro dele e prendeu a respiração por segundos. Não se deu o trabalho de arrancar a calcinha, Diamante afastou o tecido para o lado e então a afagou em sua região mais sensível com dois dedos, sem violência. Sentiu os dentes dela roçarem em seu ombro, prosseguiu a carícia, ainda vagarosa, provocante.

Aquele calor, agora ela realmente começava a descobrir o que era... Subia por seu corpo, emanava de sua genitália, suprimia toda a inocência de seu corpo, fazia-a desejar perder tudo para poder, ao menos em um momento, desfrutar das sensações, dos desejos... Estava sucumbindo. Que tudo se fosse, que ela se fosse. Não importava se a queda seria fatal, cairia quantas vezes precisasse para poder dividir aquilo com _ele_. O que tinha a oferecer somente para _ele._ Um dedo a adentrou, não completamente, afagou-a superficialmente, circulou-a, depois tornou a apalpar-lhe o clitóris rosado. Ela o apertou entre as pernas em um abraço, depois as abriu novamente, segurou os lençóis brancos da cama com os dedos dos pés, quase os suspendeu. Suas mãos delicadas deslizaram pelas costas do príncipe, nelas se firmaram, esquentaram-na, deixaram marcas avermelhadas. Ambos estavam extasiados.

Ele não pode evitar beijá-la outra vez, sugar seus lábios úmidos e gentis, atar uma língua à outra, enquanto isso a torturava com aquelas carícias indevidas, proibidas até em sonhos.

— Avisei-a que não haveria retorno. _— _sussurrou, passou o ápice da língua pelos lábios da menina, animou-se ainda mais ao senti-la, progressivamente, ficar mais úmida e quente, as pernas dela não tardaram a tremelicar, sintoma do que estava por vir. Percebendo que um alto som escaparia da garganta dela, tomou sua boca novamente em um beijo voraz, abafando-lhe os grunhidos de gozo.

O corpo todo de Crystal tremeu de cima a baixo, fugiu de seu controle, sequer percebeu o quanto arranhou as costas do príncipe, apertando-as e apalpando-as com suas unhas. Mal sentia o peso dele sobre si, nada alem da maciez da pele dele e sua temperatura fria, inebriante. Ofegante, sentiu um líquido entre suas pernas escorrer e derramar-se sobre os dedos do príncipe. Ele sorriu. Fora um sorriso completamente diferente de todos os que ela havia visto, não era ameno, havia algo de escuro nele assim como nos olhos violetas. Assustada? Jamais. Sentia-se mais atraída do que nunca, já estava presa à teia dele, aspirando ser devorada. Aquela escuridão a fascinava.

— Isso... _—_ ele disse, satisfeito por ter alcançado seu objetivo _—_ Você é minha. _—_ olhou para os dedos cobertos pelo prazer de Crystal, alargou ainda mais aquele sorriso que para muitos seria considerado tenebroso, para ela o mais cativante.

Após tudo, Crystal repentinamente sentiu a vista ficar turva como mais cedo, esquecera do quão fraca ainda estava. Diamante a observou adormecer e novamente empalidecer. Ficou um pouco desapontado, mas pensou ser melhor dessa forma. Ela estava bem, só dormia. A vestiu, cobriu-lhe o corpo com um lençol, trajou a farda e a capa, e por fim, transportou-se de volta ao quarto onde dormia. Sentou-se em uma grande poltrona, pensativo. Se quisesse, poderia ter continuado a fazer o que queria, ela não protestaria. Culpou-se por simplesmente pensar em roubar toda a pureza da princesa enquanto a pobrezinha dormia. Havia passado dos limites, sabia, mas sentia-se satisfeito. Ela quis. Ela pediu.

_Eu morreria por você _ _—_ fechou os olhos e adormeceu com essa frase a ecoar dentro de si, não trocou as vestes, não fez nada, ficou ali, naquela poltrona até os primeiros raios de sol tocarem a sua pele.

* * *

><p>— Foi um sonho? Não pode ter sido... Foi tão real... <em>—<em> Crystal acordou confusa, ainda com a sensação de quentura, não só entre as pernas, mas em todo o corpo. Tocou a própria testa, estava fervendo.

— Princesa? _—_ Hotaru bateu à porta, logo após entrou. _—_ Hora de acordar, temos um longo dia pela frente!

— Eu já vou... _—_ Levantou-se da cama, mal ficou de pé e seu corpo se derramou sobre o chão.

— Céus, você está ardendo! _—_ Sailor Saturno correu para acudi-la, quando entrou em contato com o corpo sentiu as próprias mãos queimarem de tão quente que ela estava.

— Não me sinto muito bem... _—_ a menina falou bem baixinho.

Hotaru fez um esforço e a carregou até o banheiro, encheu a grande banheira de água gelada e jogou-a dentro. O corpo fervia tanto que sequer reclamou da temperatura da água. A Sailor chamou a rainha pelo comunicador, não demorou muito para que uma mãe preocupada entrasse no quarto às pressas. A notícia do mal estar da princesa em um estalar de dedos se espalhou pelo palácio, por consequência chegou aos ouvidos de Diamante.

" É minha culpa!" _— _Constatou, sabia que a menina estava fraca, e, no entanto, tirou-lhe o resto das energias.

— Não se preocupem, não é tão sério assim. Crystal precisa apenas de um tempo para se recuperar, cancelem as atividades dela por hoje. _—_ Helios disse, tocando a mão na testa da filha, já haviam lhe medicado.

— Pobrezinha... tão jovem e teve de abusar do próprio corpo para purificar o mal que cobriu a cidade... _—_ Rini afagou os cabelos da filha.

Enquanto isso, Saphiro caminhava pelos jardins com as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça, ainda pensava sobre as visões que teve durante o conflito da noite passada. Sabia aonde encontrar o último cristal, a dúvida era: destruí-lo ou não? Uma triste melodia cortou seus pensamentos, vinha de seu querido coreto. Aproximou-se quieto, ficou entre dois arbustos observando-a através do vidro, tão melancólica que não parecia ela. O que teria? Indagou. A viu abandonar as teclas do piano, apoiar os cotovelos nelas e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ouviu os soluços de onde estava, ficou apreensivo. Seria por causa do que aconteceu entre eles dois? Ele a teria traumatizado tanto? O coração pareceu ser mutilado por diversas lâminas. Por um impulso entrou no coreto, ela não percebeu, continuou do jeito que estava. Pensou em se aproximar dela, tocar-lhe o ombro, confortá-la, todavia ainda sentia-se rejeitado, temia que acontecesse outra vez.

— Hina, o que aconteceu? O que faz aqui tão cedo? _—_ Falou da entrada e a viu erguer o rosto, espantada _—_ Bem... Posso deixá-la sozinha se preferir.

— Por favor, não vá! _—_ desesperada, falou alto e rápido, quase perdeu o ar. Levantou-se bruscamente do banco _—_ Eu... _—_ novamente a sensação de vertigem, o rosto esquentava conforme avermelhava. Que raiva sentia! Prendeu a respiração e soltou de uma vez _—_ Eu quero!

— O que você quer? _—_ perguntou confuso, não fez sentido algum.

A menina dos cabelos cor de fogo lembrou-se das palavras de encorajamento de Crystal, e como sabia que não teria coragem de se declarar com palavras, em passos largos aproximou-se de Saphiro, o puxou pela gola da farda e num impulso o beijou, deixando-o completamente sem reação.

— Isso. _—_ Ela sussurrou assim que terminou, repousou o rosto no peito dele e puxou o ar para respirar.

Primeiro, de olhos arregalados, ele passou a mão pela boca, depois tornou a fitá-la, dessa vez foi o seu rosto que ruborizara. Esperaria que ela fugisse ou emudecesse, mas nunca um beijo roubado.

— Eu não sei o que acontece comigo! _—_ com a voz destoando, um pouco cortada, Hina tentou prosseguir. Afastou-se e esfregou as palmas nos olhos, enxugando-os _—_ Eu gosto tanto de você! Sou uma idiota por ser assim e você não merece isso!

— Hina... _—_ com o tom sereno segurou as mãos dela e as afastou dos olhos, notou as olheiras _—_ Você conseguiu dormir essa noite?

— Eu... _— _negou com a cabeça _—_ não consegui parar de pensar nisso... Principalmente depois de ontem! Pensei que fosse perdê-lo para sempre quando aquela coisa o agarrou! _—_ foi abraçada, sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe os cabelos, um pouco desajeitada.

— Não devia tê-la assustado daquela forma, é a primeira vez que me sinto assim, que me vejo nessa situação... Perdoe-me por tê-la acuado... _— _evitou falar sobre o que passaram na noite passada.

— Não... _—_ arfou, com o coração prestes a explodir _—_ Não se desculpe, por favor... Eu queria muito... Eu.. ainda... Eu ainda... _—_ sentiu que gaguejaria, fechou os olhos, tentou respirar e se acalmar.

— Shh _— _Saphiro fez sinal de silêncio _—_ Eu posso? _—_ fechou a pouca distância entre ambos, encostou a sua testa na dela. Recebeu um sorriso trêmulo como resposta. Pôde, como tanto queria, repousar os lábios nos dela e com calma sentir o gosto que eles tinham, a textura. Não era só Hina quem tremia, ele próprio sentiu tremores pelo corpo enquanto a experimentava. As mãos dela apertaram-lhe os ombros, segurando-se neles como se precisassem de apoio. Ele, por sua vez, repousou as mãos na cintura dela e trouxe seu corpo mais para perto. Notando-a perder as forças e esquentar, ainda a beijando induziu-a a sentar no banco em frente ao piano, acomodou-se ajoelhado à sua frente.

Hina demorou, porém encorajou-se a acomodar os braços em torno do pescoço de Saphiro em um abraço desajeitado. O beijo foi encerrado com uma sequência de selinhos suaves e carinhosos. Pensou que se o olhasse nos olhos desfaleceria, mas, milagrosamente, mesmo nervosa, parecia forte, conseguiu encará-lo sem passar mal pela primeira vez.

— Fique comigo, Hina.

— O que quer dizer com isso? _—_ pareceu confusa.

— Um compromisso. _—_ não sabia como fazer ou dizer, nunca passara por uma situação dessas antes.

— Como... Na... na... na _—_ respirou fundo _—_ ... Namorados? _—_ arregalou os olhos, completamente acanhada, baixou o olhar e voltou ao seu normal.

— Bem, se é assim que chama... É. Namorados. _—_ Saphiro também estava completamente sem jeito. _— _Você quer isso?

— S-sim! _—_ a resposta soou tão alegre que quase emocionou o jovem nemesiano. Ela sorriu radiante, pequenas lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos.

A abraçou forte, quase a fez tombar do banco. Riram, os dois envergonhados.

— Nunca me senti tão tolo... _—_ confessou.

— Gosto de você assim. _—_ segurou as mãos dele.

— Hina, continuará gostando de mim mesmo se um dia eu cometer algum erro muito grave? _—_ por um instante os olhos azuis safira se mostraram preocupados.

— Claro que gostarei... Todos erram! _—_ piscou os olhos, confusa. _—_ Se eu errar você deixará de gostar de mim?

— Não, esse tipo de erro você jamais cometeria... _—_ sussurrou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? _—_ ficou apreensiva.

— Não, não aconteceu nada. _—_ tornou a sorrir, mesmo temeroso _— _Vamos, daqui a pouco vão procurá-la. Você não tem aula?

— Oh! _—_ pôs as mãos no rosto _—_ Preciso me apressar!

Ele riu e a acompanhou, poderia levá-la aonde fosse necessário com o seu teletransporte, entretanto, era divertido vê-la correr completamente desengonçada. Evitou pensar sobre o tal erro que poderia estar cometendo, decidiu refletir sobre outra hora.

* * *

><p>A manhã passou e Crystal dormiu todo o tempo. Rini ficou sentada ao lado da cama resguardando o seu sono, de vez em quando trocava um pano úmido na testa da filha por um limpo. Aos poucos a febre baixou e o corpo da princesa parecia voltar ao normal.<p>

— Eu posso entrar? _—_ Diamante entreabriu a porta.

— Sente-se. _—_ Rini mostrou a poltrona a ele, acatando o pedido.

— Você pode não acreditar, mas me importo com ela. _—_ ele ajeitou a capa e sentou, fitou Crystal dormindo como se nada ocorrera.

— Ela está nesse estado por causa do cristal negro, obra de seu clã.

— Quando eu descobrir quem está por trás disso tudo, eu mesmo o liquidarei.

— Por que o trariam de volta, Diamante? – encarou-o.

— Acha que não penso nisso? – olhou ao redor do quarto, reparando nos detalhes do céu pintado no teto.

— Sinto o cheiro da vingança...

— Contra o quê? Sailor Moon derrotou o Grande Sábio e abriu os nossos olhos, não queríamos mais atacar esse planeta.

— Sailor Moon, minha mãe, a mulher por quem você era obcecado.

— Sim, eu era. _—_ frisou o tom na última palavra.

—... E agora é a vez da minha filha, certo?

— Não acha que fui castigado o suficiente no passado a ponto de me redimir? Morri por sua família, você ao menos poderia me agradecer.

— Não, você morreu por minha mãe, porque nutria uma paixão doentia por ela. _—_ foi bem enfática.

— Eu amava a sua mãe, não diminua isso. _—_ tentou manter a compostura, embora a vontade que tivesse fosse erguer aquela mulher pelo pescoço e quebrar-lhe os ossos.

— Não creio que um homem egoísta, como você foi um dia, tivesse a capacidade de sentir algo como o amor. Sinto muito.

— É claro, majestade. Somente você sabe o que é o amor "certo" e o amor "errado". _—_ se levantou _—_ Vejo que não há possibilidade de conversarmos. Espero que haja um dia. _— _com classe abandonou o quarto.

Rini passou a mão pela testa e depois pelo queixo, pensativa. Era um árduo exercício ser civilizada com um homem que a amedrontava, que a seu ver parecia uma bomba-relógio. Segurou a mão de Crystal e a afagou.

— Eu vou protegê-la, minha filha... _—_ pressionou o pano na testa da princesa, depois o tirou e mediu com a mão a sua temperatura _— _Já está sem febre, que alívio!

* * *

><p>Diamante andou de um lado para o outro no quarto, tomou não só uma, mas três taças de vinho tinto, uma seguida da outra. Naquela manhã uma servente deixara uma garrafa fresca em seu quarto. Ao menos tornara a ser tratado com um hóspede, pensava. Sentou-se aflito na mesma poltrona onde dormira e bateu o pé no piso diversas vezes enquanto sentia o cérebro fritar de tanto pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde o seu despertar.<p>

"Saphiro tem razão, estou ficando obcecado como da outra vez. Não consigo parar de pensar nela, de desejá-la... Não consigo não sentir raiva de todos os que tentam afastá-la de mim. Eu a quero tanto! Eu preciso dela! E ela me quer, sim, ela me quer!" _—_ levantou num súbito, foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e olhou a si próprio no espelho. _—_ Ela é minha.

* * *

><p>— Hum? <em>—<em> Crystal acordou, a cabeça parecia girar, sentou-se na cama e se deu conta de que a sua mãe estava ao seu lado.

— Querida, finalmente! Pensei que acordaria depois do baile! _—_ ajeitou os cabelos emaranhados da menina.

— Baile?

– Sim! É amanhã à noite, lembra-se? O seu grande dia! _—_ sorriu empolgada.

— O baile! _—_ Crystal arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça apavorada, cantaria na frente de um mar de gente.

— Sim! Por isso repouse, você precisará estar bem de saúde amanhã.

— Preciso tomar um banho! _—_ levantou agoniada, enrolou a perna na colcha acidentalmente e tropeçou.

— Sua desastrada, igualzinha a avó! _—_ Rini riu descontraída. _—_ Vá lá, um banho irá repor as suas energias. Agora que você já está bem posso retornar aos meus afazeres. Temos a comida, a decoração... E eu cuido disso tudo! Um dia será a sua vez, com a sua filha...

— Espero que sim! _— _gritou do banheiro, ligando as torneiras da banheira.

Rini deixou o aposento sem notar a sombra de uma capa a voar com o vento, camuflada por trás da cortina da janela. Ele não se conteve, queria ao menos observá-la... Esperou o tempo necessário para ela se lavar e a viu sair do banheiro vestindo o roupão branco de um dia atrás a cantarolar uma melodia qualquer. Secou os cabelos, fez o penteado cotidiano e jogou-se novamente sobre a cama, ainda um pouco fraca. Era o momento dele. Entrou no quarto outra vez.

— Príncipe? _—_ ao mesmo tempo em que parecia feliz, estava constrangida. Não conseguira parar de pensar na noite anterior, sequer sabia se havia acontecido ou se sonhara.

— Já está bem? _— _sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Ah, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, uma moleza, mas está passando.

— Me perdoe... _—_ afagou a franja dela, afastando-a da lua crescente.

— Ué, por quê? _—_ se sentou abraçando a almofada.

— Ora, eu não devia ter feito aquilo ontem com você tão desgastada...

"Então foi de verdade!" _—_ Crystal pulou, encolheu-se a abraçar a almofada, apenas seus imensos olhos azuis, arregalados, podiam ser vistos por de trás daquele enorme travesseiro em formato de coração. _—_ "Que vergonha, que vergonha"!

— Você não se lembra? _—_ ele, ao contrário, agia naturalmente, até estranhava o comportamento dela.

— É claro que lembro! Como eu poderia esquecer? _—_ respondeu num impulso, e como sempre se afundou ainda mais na vergonha. No tom da fala era notável o quanto ela havia gostado.

— Está arrependida?

— Não! – outra vez. Que mania de ser espontânea!

— Então... _— _a puxou para perto bruscamente, quase colocando-a ao seu colo. _—_ Quando você estiver melhor a visitarei no escuro da noite novamente... _— _sussurrou em seu ouvido, quase lhe arrancou o fôlego. Soltou-a e se levantou.

— Espere! _—_ levantou atrás dele _—_ Já vai, assim, desse jeito? _—_ segurou a manga da farda que ele vestia.

— A essa hora é arriscado ficar por aqui muito tempo... _— _virou-se de frente para ela _—_ Você mesma disse para nos revelarmos depois do baile, não é mesmo?

— Sim, depois de amanhã eu mesma revelarei o nosso segredo para todos... _— _sorriu meiga, ainda acanhada .

— Isso mesmo, amanhã no baile todos saberão que você me pertence, minha princesa... _—_deslizou os dedos e as palmas por uma maçã quente do rosto de sua menina.

— Me chame de Crystal... _—_ pediu suave, acariciando a mão repousada em sua bochecha. _—_ Não tem porque continuarmos com essas cerimônias...

— Minha Crystal... _— _a abraçou forte e ela o retribuiu com a mesma devoção com que quase entregou-lhe a inocência na noite passada.

* * *

><p>— Amanhã, por volta de duas horas após o crepúsculo, minha nave zarpará no porto próximo ao palácio <em>—<em> a imagem do príncipe de cabelos negros apareceu no holograma do quarto dos reis.

— Seja bem-vindo, príncipe Damien. _— _Helios e Rini sorriram e falaram em coro.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora: <strong>Nem acredito que finalmente o capítulo do baile está chegando! Desde o primeiro capítulo dessa fic eu penso nesse baile! São tantas ideias que acho que um só capítulo não será o suficiente, então estejam prontos para "parte 1", "parte 2"... "Parte 6735467256737362782" (ok, a última foi brincadeira). Por favor, comentem! Principalmente nesse que postei agora! É tão importante para mim! *_*


	23. A descoberta de Saphiro

Oi galeris! Desculpem a super demora da postagem, esse capítulo me deu algum trabalho, e além disso, vida de universitária não é fácil, vocês devem compreender! Nas férias de fim de ano viajei, acabei perdendo o ritmo também... Mas nesse meio de ano provavelmente ficarei por aqui, portanto, posso tentar prometer pelo menos mais um capítulo (tentar)... Mas, vejam bem, não desisti da fanfic, e ela é o meu xodó! Comecei a postar outra fic, uma de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Não pretendo fazer dela uma longfic, quero que tenha no máximo uns 20 e poucos capítulos (coisa que passa longe dessa aqui, que provavelmente alcançará 50 sem problemas, mas olhem, por favor não desistam dela! Eu sei que vocês leem o mangá de Onepiece que é muito mais longo! heheheheh), estou fazendo propaganda da fic de CDZ aqui, porque é claro, gostaria que vocês lessem e dissessem o que acham. =P  
>Bem, sem mais delongas, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando até agora, mais ainda a quem comenta, pois me incentiva muito! Vamos à fic!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 23 – A descoberta de Saphiro e os preparativos para o baile!**

* * *

><p>Era madrugada, porém o amanhecer não tardaria a chegar. A cidade estava pacata, os cidadãos descansavam após o susto que tomaram. Provavelmente, muitos deles ainda pensariam no evento ocorrido outra noite, e provavelmente já não vissem o reino em que viviam como a terra sagrada e tranquila onde qualquer um almejaria viver.<p>

Apenas um homem caminhava pela cidade. Em passos calmos, observando o próprio reflexo no piso envidraçado, Saphiro dirigia-se ao local onde a última gota de cristal negro jazia. Foi cauteloso, não se aventurou a ir mais cedo para não correr o risco de ser seguido. Poderia ter se teletransportado, no entanto, preferiu caminhar, assim poderia apreciar a paisagem de prédios monumentais em contraste com a natureza exuberante, e, também, teria mais tempo para pensar no que dizer caso conseguisse entrar em contato com a garota misteriosa que lhe passou a mensagem perturbadora.

"Nemesis, o que terá sido feito de nosso planeta?" — pensava aflito. Ainda era um príncipe, ainda possuía um povo. Perdido em reflexões, permitiu que seus instintos o guiassem até a ruela onde ele estava certo de que um caco de cristal negro remanescera. Finalmente no lugar, ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão direita, isenta da luva azul, sobre o piso. — Está desativado, mas sei que está aqui. — fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na pequena pedra. A lua negra em sua testa brilhou sutilmente e o fez sentir uma pontada na nuca. Respirou fundo e insistiu — É Saphiro, estou tentando entrar em contato com quem quer que seja. Respondam-me!

Ametista despertou de súbito, Quartzy dormia ajoelhada ao lado de sua cama, com a cabeça sobre o colchão. A pequenina soberana suspirou ao ver como a sua mais fiel súdita havia se acomodado. Entretanto, Quartzy não era o foco naquele momento, havia uma voz distante zunindo em sua mente, e ela sabia que a conhecia.

"Respondam-me!" — a voz soou mais forte e a fez estremecer. Fraca, levantou-se, embora as pernas estivessem trêmulas. O coração saltitou mesmo cansado e ainda que lhe roubasse o ar, a disposição, não a impediu de seguir se segurando pelas pilastras até o salão vazio, lugar onde poderia ter privacidade. Jogou-se sentada sobre o tatame em que costumava sentar, à frente dele havia lapidado um pedaço maior de cristal negro. Com as mãos sobre ele, não poupou energias:

— Saphiro, é você? — soou rouca.

— Sim! Sim, sou eu! — a imagem da jovem de cabelos lilases formou-se turva na mente do nemesiano — E você quem é?

— Sou a princesa Ametista, a regente de Nemesis nesse momento...

— Como está Nemesis?

— Ah, Nemesis... — ela suspirou — Nemesis é um planeta de sobreviventes, mas, a cada dia que passa, menos de nós existem nesse lugar... A escassez de recursos é o que tem matado muitos nemesianos. Nós, os poucos que vivemos em situação melhor já não encontramos meios de ajudar os mais necessitados, e em breve até nós, a família real como se diria, estaremos passando necessidade... A Terra é a nossa única opção de sobrevivência, o planeta que também deveria ser nosso e que nos foi negado.

— Mas, se nos entendemos com os terrestres no passado, por que eles não nos ajudaram? Acreditei que a política de Sailor Moon fosse a de ajudar ao próximo, não importando quem fosse... Isso não faz sentido. Houve mais algum atrito?

— Saphiro, tudo é bem mais complicado do que parece... Sailor Moon pode nos ter perdoado, mas os terrestres, principalmente a filha dela não. Houve um tempo, quando a Rainha Serena regia, em que Nemesis, mesmo tão sombrio, havia condições de ser habitado. Tivemos que permanecer aqui, pois a experiência de convivência com o povo da Terra não deu certo. Isso foi muito antes de eu nascer, meus pais contaram-me a história. Depois que Grande Sábio foi derrotado, um acordo de paz foi selado entre Terra e Nemesis. A Rainha Serena, grata pelo sacrifício do príncipe Diamante, teve a ideia de tentar trazer para o planeta azul alguns de nós, meu pai e sua família foram uns deles. Os terrestres, em poucos meses, não tardaram a reivindicar o nosso retorno ao planeta natal. Havia além do rancor, uma concorrência acirrada, pois, em pouco tempo, nosso povo se mostrou mais sagaz e dedicado. Os habitantes da Terra sentiam-se diminuídos, muitos acreditavam que não deveríamos possuir os mesmos direitos que eles por conta de nossa história passada, outros nos chamavam de bandidos, ladrões e alegavam que deveríamos ser exilados. Diante clima hostil, alguns membros de nosso clã resolveram tomar uma atitude, pois não suportavam mais as humilhações diárias. Então, pequenos conflitos se deram início, e ao longo do tempo, esses pequenos conflitos cresceram até se transformarem em uma guerra civil. Por termos habilidades que os terrestres não possuíam, adquirimos vantagem nas batalhas. Muitos terrestres morreram em combate, na verdade muito mais terrestres do que nemesianos. A Rainha estava em um impasse muito grande, pelo que meu pai me contou ela não planejava desistir de nós, o rei Endymion, por sua vez, foi racional e a convenceu de que não haveria outro jeito. Eles precisavam fazer uma escolha. A rainha ainda tentou purificar os Black Moon instalados em Tóquio de Cristal, mas, temerosos de que sem seus poderes seriam presas fáceis para os civis terráqueos, se recusaram a abrir mão deles. Enfim, não houve outra forma de resolver a questão... A decisão dos reis de Tóquio de Cristal foi a de mandar os nemesianos de volta ao seu lugar de origem. Em troca disso, a rainha nos enviaria suprimentos e nos ajudaria a tornar Nemesis um planeta sustentável e agradável de habitar. Quem selou esse acordo com a rainha foi meu pai, ele era apenas um general na época, vocês sequer devem ter ouvido falar de nós, não somos de origem nobre...

— Se não é nobre, como chegou ao trono? — Saphiro questionou.

— Vocês não deixaram herdeiro algum e eram sozinhos, não possuíam primos, tios, nada. Nemesis estava sem um regente, éramos vítimas de uma anarquia. Alguns desejavam que a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal nos regesse, outros não só discordavam, mas repudiavam a ideia. Meu pai e outros cinco generais formaram um conselho, decidiram que o próximo rei ou rainha de Nemesis deveria ser escolhido por meio de votação. Como meu pai foi o homem que mais ajudou na estruturação do planeta, naturalmente venceu... Alguns dizem que não foi só por isso, mas porque minha mãe possuía dons incríveis e todos os nemesianos a admiravam muito... Porém, os dons de minha mãe, ao mesmo tempo em que eram uma benção eram uma maldição... E a levaram embora muito cedo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi, vocês querem tomar a Terra porque em Nemesis não sobreviverão? E, para isso, precisam de nós? Você, como regente, não deveria temer que meu irmão desejasse retomar o lugar dele no trono? Afinal, ele possui sangue real e você não...

— Saphiro, assim como minha mãe, eu possuo os dons. Posso entrar nos sonhos de uma pessoa e manipulá-los, eu vejo coisas, possuo uma sensibilidade aguçada para outras, posso trazer os mortos de volta, mas, esses talentos consomem as minhas energias e a cada dia se torna mais difícil respirar...

— Você está doente?

— Não, mais do que isso. Eu estou morrendo. — a voz de Ametista estremeceu como se na garganta tivesse se formado um nó. — e mesmo que Quartzy, a pessoa mais apta a me tratar, componha todos os remédios possíveis, a minha morte está batendo à porta e, conforme o tempo passa, mais difícil torna-se retardar a sua entrada. Eu estou morrendo, Saphiro...

— Eu sinto muito. — sentiu o coração apertar, sequer conhecia a mulher, contudo, havia algo no tom de voz dela que o entristecia.

— Sabendo que me restava pouco tempo, adiantei o meu fim quando os trouxe de volta. Tenho esperanças de que seu irmão ainda possua dentro de si aquele antigo sonho de viver na Terra e compartilhá-la com todos os de nosso planeta, e você, com o seu bom senso, pode ajudá-lo e guiá-lo nessa conquista.

— Entendo o seu sonho, também o tenho. O que não entendo é o desejo de vingança, afinal, eu e meu irmão estamos vivendo aqui agora, a família real nos aceitou e se tudo der certo, meu irmão e a princesa ficarão juntos. Eles estão apaixonados.

— E você acha que a rainha aceitará isso? Acha que já não tentamos outra vez esse convívio? Você precisa entender uma coisa Saphiro: a rainha Rini é a última pessoa na face do universo que nos aceitará de volta. Sabe por que Nemesis está em decadência? Porque Rini, assim que assumiu o trono com Helios, deixou de nos mandar suprimentos. Porque Rini, na última conferência holográfica que fizemos, nos proibiu de pisar na Terra.

— ... O quê?

— Sim, Saphiro. É exatamente como eu digo. Rini, a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal, nos renegou. Eu possuo gravada a conferência como prova disso. E foi desde esse dia, há alguns anos, que planejamos retomar a nossa vingança.

— Então, por que ela nos aceita aqui?

— Ela não os aceita, ela os mantém aí.

— Como assim?

— Simples. Enquanto vocês estiverem no palácio, ela e o marido sabem que não atacaremos. De certa forma, vocês estão sendo feitos de reféns.

— Não pode ser...

— Em algum momento ela demonstrou afeto por vocês? Seja sincero...

— Não, ela deixa claro que não confia em nós. Mas, a filha dela é diferente, eu garanto! E não só a filha, mas, muitas outras pessoas dentro do palácio! Somos bem tratados no aspecto geral, estamos vivenciando coisas boas, experiências calorosas que nunca antes tivemos e... — Saphiro reparou que os cidadãos de Tóquio de Cristal começavam a sair de suas casas para irem trabalhar — Eu preciso ir agora — sussurrou — A nossa conversa não terminou, e garanto que meu irmão não ficará alheio a tudo isso.

— Até mais, Saphiro... — assim que o contato foi encerrado, o corpo de Ametista pendeu sobre o tatame. A jovenzinha desfaleceu lânguida.

Terminada a conversa, o rapaz teletransportou-se para os seus aposentos no palácio. Somente lá, ao olhar através do vidro da janela notou que o sol há pouco nascera. Teria que descansar se quisesse ir ao baile à noite. Um baile... que importância teria isso depois de tudo o que ouvira sobre Nemesis e Terra? _Hina_. _Hina_ era quem importava naquele antro de dissimulados, pensava. Uma pitada de rancor o invadiu inevitavelmente, e em segredo, desejou que Rini pagasse pelos danos que os Black Moon sofreram e ainda sofriam.

— Essa sensação me é conhecida... — refletiu enquanto sentia um gosto amargo nos lábios e um calor no sangue. Raiva, sede de vingança. Era isso? Não, não conseguiria dormir por mais que desejasse, o sono parecia um sonho distante. Como fazer aquilo passar? O que evitava que ele fosse consumido pelo ódio e encontrasse uma forma de voltar ao seu planeta para vingar-se do povo da Terra? — _Hina_! — Constatou. Em passos acelerados chegou à porta do quarto da menina. Fez menção de bater, no entanto, conteve a mão à porta e nela encostou a testa.

Respirou fundo, não poderia demonstrar o que sentia para ela, sequer poderia compartilhar o que vivenciara e tudo o que descobrira. Não conseguia vê-la como parte de um complô para mantê-lo refém e ao mesmo tempo suspeitava que fosse uma possibilidade.

Não bateu, abriu a porta com força e num impulso entrou no quarto. Hina dormia abraçando o próprio lençol, trajava uma camisola de seda dourada, seus cabelos de fogo estavam soltos e esparramados sobre a cama.

— Hina... — sussurrou o seu nome enquanto acomodava-se em um divã em frente à cama.

— Hum? — o sono dela não era tão pesado, ouviu perfeitamente seu nome ser chamado. Abriu os olhos devagar e surpreendeu-se com o Black Moon sentado à sua frente de vigília. Com o lençol próximo à boca abafou um grito de susto, sentou-se instantaneamente e cobriu-se dos ombros aos pés — Saphiro, o que faz aqui? Que horas são?

Silêncio. Não recebeu satisfação alguma. Em um piscar de olhos ele já estava colado a ela, abraçando-a com toda a força que tinha, quase a sufocando. O impulso de abraçá-la foi tão forte que a fez cair deitada, e seu corpo, obviamente, por cima do dela. A mocinha corou no ato, o calor do corpo da guerreira de fogo emanou tão intensamente que cobriu o dele.

— Saphiro? — quase não conseguiu se pronunciar, o ar lhe faltava por diversos motivos, o primeiro deles era a timidez excessiva.

— Só me deixe ficar assim por um tempo, pode fazer isso por mim? — um pouco mais brando, ele se manifestou. A resposta dela foi um abraço suave e carinhos desajeitados nos cabelos azul safira. — Obrigado, Hina.

— O que houve com você? — ainda nervosa, falou com dificuldade.

— Estou confuso...

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre mim, sobre tudo. — desabafou.

— Sobre tudo? — ela soou apreensiva, até um pouco triste.

— Sim, Hina.

— ... Sobre nós?

Ele se calou, desencostou o queixo do ombro dela, ergueu o rosto e a encarou. Os olhos verdes marejados entregavam-se, Hina estava por chorar. Não poderia ser uma mentira, percebia no olhar da jovenzinha tímida a apreensão. Antes que uma lágrima caísse ele a enxugou do canto do olho dela.

— Perdoe-me, não é sobre tudo assim... Expressei-me mal.

— Então sobre o que é? — embora aliviada por ele ainda ser o seu namorado, estava aflita pelo estado em que Saphiro se encontrava.

— Infelizmente não é algo que eu possa compartilhar, até porque somente eu posso resolver o que fazer...

— Se você não pode falar, como posso ajudar? — segurou a mão dele em seu rosto, mantendo-a lá.

— Só me deixe ficar aqui, com você... — enfim, recobrando a razão, também se mostrou envergonhado. — Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada que...

— Tudo... Tudo bem! — ela se adiantou e o calou com um beijo desajeitado, quase infantil. Nos primeiros segundos Saphiro ficou sem reação de tão perplexo. Aos poucos, começou a se sentir sereno, o calor em seu sangue permaneceu, todavia por outro motivo: uma sensação gostosa, de conforto e de acalento. Retribuiu suavemente, apreciando a temperatura morna e a maciez dos lábios rosados, da língua lisa e calma que abraçava a dele num encaixe perfeito.

De corpos selados, era possível sentir o coração dela aos pulos e o dele batendo no mesmo ritmo. Desejou que aquele ato de aconchego não se findasse jamais, no entanto, na medida em que se prolongava mais relaxado ele ficava. De repente, o sono surgiu impiedoso.

Saphiro cessou o beijo aos poucos e, ainda de olhos fechados, tocou sua testa à dela e pediu-lhe em baixo tom:

— Eu posso descansar nos seus braços?

— Cla-claro! — gaguejou, acanhada.

O rapaz sorriu em agradecimento, em seguida aconchegou o rosto no busto macio e quente de Hina e a pobrezinha ficou paralisada, mal acreditava que até então não desmaiara. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava morrendo de vergonha, orgulhava-se de si própria. Riu discretamente, fechou os olhos e afagou os cabelos dele novamente, de leve, brincando com os fios. Não demorou para que a respiração dele pesasse e ela percebesse que o seu querido namorado adormecera na posição em que estava. Que alegria era tê-lo ali sob seus cuidados! Aliviada por Saphiro ter se acomodado, adormeceu confortada. Os singelos raios solares adentrando o quarto e refletindo em suas peles não os incomodaram.

Mal saberia Hina como havia "ajudado" Saphiro, mesmo sem de nada saber ou nada demais fazer.

* * *

><p>— O que é isso? — batidas insistentes na porta fizeram Mizumi levantar. Sutilmente irritada, girou a maçaneta dourada com firmeza. — Passarinho? — Não abriu a porta de todo — Demorou a me procurar, até estranhei! — riu — O que é isso em seu pescoço? — aproximou a mão do lenço amarelo ali amarrado, entretanto ele a impediu.<p>

— Só para confirmar que iremos ao baile juntos, apesar de que isso já está um tanto óbvio, não é mesmo? — cruzou os braços e alargou um sorriso galante na face.

— Se está tão óbvio por que resolveu vir ao meu quarto a essa hora da manhã apenas para constatar? — bocejou.

— Vai ao baile comigo? — Olho de Águia não conseguiu conter um tom de euforia.

— Oh, então você não tem tanta certeza quanto parece... — maliciosa, rebateu.

— É claro que eu tenho! Ainda mais depois de tudo o que nós... — corou.

— Hmm... — apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, massageando-os, e assim o fez ruborizar ainda mais. Essa era a grande diversão: vê-lo perder as estribeiras. Aproveitou-se de que Águia distraíra-se e, ágil como uma raposa, arrancou-lhe o pano amarelo. A pele do homem estava coberta de hematomas e ela sabia muito bem o porquê. Não aguentou, curvou o corpo e gargalhou insistentemente, precisou apoiar-se do outro lado da porta para não perder as forças — Eu não acredito, então foi por isso que ainda não tinha me procurado? Eu sinto muito, passarinho, da próxima vez pego um pouco mais leve com você!

— Quando será a próxima? — invadiu o quarto, estava tão eufórico que mal teve tempo para se constranger pelas marcas no pescoço. — Quando? — a segurou pelos braços.

— Bem, vou pensar. Agora, por favor, volte para o seu quarto e durma mais um pouco. Hoje à noite teremos um longo baile e não queremos ficar sonolentos no meio da festa, não é mesmo?

— Então vai ao baile comigo?

— Reservo uma valsa para você, prometo! — pôs o lenço amarelo nas mãos dele e o encaminhou ao corredor — Nos encontramos lá! — fechou a porta e a trancou.

Olho de Águia ficou parado no meio do corredor por um tempo, atônito. Coçou a nuca na tentativa de compreender o que estava acontecendo. Em um dia ela parecia sedenta por ele, e no presente o fazia pensar que era indesejado. Que maluquice, pensava. Ela deveria estar num mau momento, pensava.

— Bom-dia. — a voz de Hotaru o trouxe de volta.

— Ah, bom-dia Sailor Saturno. — sorriu um pouco desajeitado.

— Por que está parado na frente do quarto de Sailor Ocean, Olho de Águia? É mais um dos vários admiradores dela? — riu de leve.

— Vários admiradores? — soou enciumado.

— Não sabia? Muitos homens almejam conquistar o coração de Sailor Ocean, no entanto, até hoje nenhum conseguiu. Mizumi foi cortejada até por príncipes de planetas exóticos, de galáxias longínquas, já lhe foram oferecidos todos os tipos de tesouros e mesmo planetas inteiros em troca de seu amor. Só que Mizumi jamais pôde retribuí-los... — suspirou — É... E quem sabe o que se passa dentro do coração de uma "sereia"?

— Sereia... As sereias enfeitiçam os homens para depois arrastá-los até o fundo do mar e devorá-los... — Águia baixou o olhar lembrando-se do que Mizumi uma vez lhe dissera.

— Não fique triste! — Hotaru tocou-lhe o ombro — Quem sabe você não tem a sorte de ser o escolhido dela?

— É, as chances estão ao meu favor! — buscou ânimo, fechou os punhos, enrijeceu os braços mostrando confiança.

— Garanto que terá muito mais chances se esconder as marcas no pescoço! — Sailor Saturno apontou para a flanela amassada em uma das mãos dele.

— Droga, quase esqueci! — rubro como um rubi, quase se enforcou com o pano amarelo de tão nervoso que ficara.

— Calma, calma! — aos risos, Hotaru afrouxou o nó, aliviando-o, depois ajeitou a flanela de modo que cobrisse o maior número de hematomas possíveis. — Pronto, agora sim você está decente o bastante para lutar pelo amor de uma mulher!

— Obrigado. — riu, já descontraído.

— Que tal me acompanhar até o salão? Os últimos preparativos para o baile estão sendo feitos. Seria bom ter mais alguém para nos ajudar!

— Está bem, não custa nada. — Águia concordou, e então, ele acompanhou a Sailor do silêncio pelos vastos corredores lapidados em ouro e cristal. Admirou os arranjos de flores moldando as altas pilastras, apreciou o doce perfume que impregnava o ambiente enaltecendo-o ainda mais. O que mais o surpreendeu foi o salão: assim como os corredores, possuía os belos arranjos em branco e lilás de rosas. Próximo à grande escada de corrimões dourados havia um palco onde uma pequena orquestra de cordas e piano tocaria durante à noite. No centro, sobre um pedestal de cristal a princesa cantaria a sua canção. O teto do salão parecia uma grande cúpula de um planetário onde astros e planetas cintilavam em conjunto num jogo de cores e nebulosas fantástico. Após um grande espaço redondo e branco como uma lua cheia, onde os pares dançariam a noite inteira, estavam as mesas adornadas por galhos, rosas, pérolas e cristais. Uma névoa branca circulava pelo chão, além de luzes elétricas, para criar um clima de romance, a rainha decidiu que castiçais com velas brancas seriam adequados. Em cada mesa, um elegante castiçal de cristal com três velas brancas foi colocado. E, através das cortinas madrepérola adornando as enormes janelas que iam do chão ao teto, Olho de Águia podia ver a extensa varanda toda iluminada, assim como os jardins. O piso estava coberto por pétalas brancas e azuis. Tudo estava perfeito. — O que falta arrumar? — perguntou extasiado por todo aquele ambiente.

— Bom-dia, Olho de Águia! — Helios acenou do centro do salão, Rini o abraçava de lado. — Que bom que veio! O que achou do salão? Será que Crystal gostará?

— Se ela não gostar deve ser maluca! — arregalou os olhos.

— Ei, olha lá como você fala da minha filha! – Rini riu.

— Está perfeito, Rini. Creio que tudo favorecerá... — Helios falou alegre.

— Favorecerá para o quê? — Olho de Águia coçou o canto do rosto, curioso.

— Ora, é um baile! Para que acha que servem os bailes? — Sailor Saturno perguntou.

— Para dançar? — parecia tão óbvio para ele.

— Para conhecer pessoas! — Hotaru respondeu.

— Bem, já que está aqui, que tal vir à cozinha conosco para ver qual será o cardápio? — Rini o puxou pelo braço, empolgada. O integrante do trio Amazonas não fez nada além de acompanhá-la. Hotaru obtivera êxito em distraí-lo.

Na vasta cozinha branca, sobre uma mesa retangular de extensão, aos olhos do pássaro, infindável, os empregados da família da Lua Branca finalizavam os detalhes dos doces e do grande bolo redondo, de quase dez andares de acordo com as contas de Olho de Águia, junto aos empregados estava Olho de Peixe, divertindo-se ao adornar os doces com flores esculpidas em glacê, pintadas de prata e lilás, as mesmas cores da infinidade de flores no salão. Antes de perguntar onde estaria Olho de Tigre, o companheiro de cabelos e olhos cerúleos já o entregou, dizendo que o galante felino dormia feito um gato gordo e sedentário, de barriga para cima, pernas abertas a ronronar. Todos riram.

As primeiras horas da manhã correram tranquilas, apesar de tudo o que ainda devia ser preparado para a noite. Sailor Wind, como sempre, interpretava o papel de "megera" e ia de quarto em quarto, acordar cada uma das meninas. Nesse dia em especial, decidira acordar Crystal por último, afinal de contas, era o dia _dela_. Ao ouvir batidas na porta, Hina em supremo desespero acabou, ao esticar braços e pernas num súbito, atirando Saphiro da cama. Em sussurros pediu mil desculpas, para a sorte de ambos o rapaz podia teletransportar-se sem deixar vestígios e assim o fez, partiu para o próprio aposento. Como desculpa, Hina disse que foi ela a cair da cama, a guardiã dos ventos não a questionou. Depois de Hina, as vítimas foram na seguinte ordem: Reixo; que já levantou disposta, Marine; já estava desperta a ler um livro, Crystal; resmungona ao acordar, como sempre. Depois de "recrutar" cada jovenzinha, Yumi levou-as à um dos enormes cômodos daquele palácio perfeito onde diversos profissionais incumbidos de embelezá-las estavam à espera. Diante de tantas penteadeiras e dos belos vestidos que mandaram fazer expostos em manequins cristalinos, Reiko foi a que mais se animou. Além dela, Olho de Peixe, que já havia terminado de ajudar na cozinha estava a postos, estava sentado em frente a um dos espelhos iluminados, já fazendo exigências sobre qual penteado e maquiagem queria, além disso, exigia também que fossem exclusivos para ele, de modo que mocinha alguma pudesse estar aos seus pés. As meninas divertiram-se, com exceção da guardiã da mãe-natureza, que garantia a ele ser muito mais atraente, não importasse o penteado ou a cor da sombra nos olhos. Após cada uma, ou melhor, cada um decidir como seria a "arte final", foram encaminhados aos banhos de beleza, às manicuras, e assim se sucederia naquele dia. Crystal e Hina ainda ensaiariam mais uma vez com Mizumi, a única daquelas garotas que se produziria sozinha, e certamente estaria estonteante à noite, afinal, a sua beleza natural era por si só uma vantagem singular.

Diferindo um pouco das meninas e de Olho de Peixe, os rapazes não se preocupavam tanto com as aparências. A rainha mandara deixar para cada um deles alguns trajes de gala, de modo que eles escolhessem os que mais apetecessem ao gosto de cada um. Toda aquela atenção especial desconcertou Saphiro, que ainda não tivera tempo de procurar o irmão para conversar. O nemesiano mais novo se identificou com uma farda azul-celeste de ombreiras e botões prateados, a calça, em contraste, cor de mármore. Príncipe Diamante, como sempre, optou pelo branco. Não haveria outra cor que combinasse com ele, acreditava. E, como sempre, necessitava de uma capa para sentir-se nobre. No entanto, a capa que escolhera era diferente da que usava rotineiramente, prendia-se no traje ebúrneo por um broche prateado um pouco acima do peito esquerdo, diferia na cor também: era violeta como seus olhos, além de bordada em fios de tom um pouco mais escuro do que o tecido, contrastando levemente, nada muito exagerado. No peitoral branco, pedrinhas pequenas reluziam, como pequenas medalhas, lapidadas na pedra que lhe dera nome. Eram tão pequeninas que para vê-las todas era necessário colocá-las contra a luz. Olho de Tigre, o mais "cheguei", encolheu um traje dourado, adornado por uma capa vermelha. Não podendo ser mais exagerado, ele mesmo pediu a uma costureira para pregar medalhas no peito e nos ombros, esculpidas da pedra de seu nome e envolvidas por ouro. Olho de Águia, por fim, optara por um traje verde-água cuja gola cobrisse todo o seu pescoço, as mangas soltas, parecidas com as de uma túnica, diferentemente do príncipe nemesiano e de Olho de Tigre, não quis usar pedrinhas ou medalhas, acreditava que a beleza estava justamente na simplicidade.

Helios e Rini, como reis, foram tratados particularmente. Para a data especial, ambos decidiram usar os trajes dos antigos reis. Rini foi quem deu a ideia, mas quando viu o marido trajando o smoking de seu pai não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada, deixando-o sem jeito. Quase o fez desistir do traje, mas desculpou-se e encheu-o de elogios. Já o antigo pegasus, ao vê-la no vestido branco cujo laçarote lembrava asas de borboleta, inebriou-se e perdeu-se na visão. Estava linda, quer dizer, ainda mais linda do que o normal.

... O grande relógio de cristal que havia no centro do reino badalou sete vezes e meia, era sinal de que em apenas meia-hora o espetáculo do ano se daria. Nas ruas luzes coloridas cintilavam, envolviam casas, prédios, postes e árvores. Ao mesmo tempo em que o baile estava por vir, o povo lá fora festejava.

"Por que será que toda a cidade está tão alegre? Afinal, que data é hoje? — Diamante pensou ao vislumbrar a paisagem da janela de seu quarto. "Mas, o que é isso?" — se perguntou ao focar os olhos no céu púrpuro iluminado pela grande lua branca. Além das estrelas reluzentes, luzes de todas as cores brilhavam e se aproximavam, assim que ficavam mais próximas o príncipe Black Moon notava se que não se tratavam de astros, mas de naves. Pessoas importantes, provavelmente de outros planetas chegavam para celebrar, entretanto, nenhuma das naves o fazia lembrar dos óvnis de sua terra. — "Por que não há nenhuma aeronave de Nêmesis no meio dessas?" — indagava, enquanto via um ponto de luz vermelho, o últimos de todos eles, chegar como uma estrela cadente. Assim que se tornava mais visível, ele tomava a forma de uma antiga caravela, o seu exterior parecia feito de madeira, claro que apenas parecia, o material deveria ser muito resistente se veio do espaço. Junto com a nau espacial uma nuvem vermelha vinha, como se anunciasse uma tempestade. Eis a tempestade: uma chuva de pétalas vermelhas e perfumadas cobriu toda Tóquio de Cristal, algumas delas caíram sobre o parapeito da janela de Diamante, ele apanhou uma na palma da mão e uma sensação desagradável o fez espremê-la — "Esse aroma me dá náuseas e... e me faz lembrar do..." — a memória de um homem mascarado o irritou ainda mais — "que bobagem!" — fechou as cortinas.

Enfim, o relógio badalou oito da noite. O momento em que, além de os visitantes, os moradores daquele palácio começaram a se aglomerar no grande salão.

— Tigrinho, então você vai mesmo comigo? Estou contente! — disse Reiko empolgada ao ver o homem, todo pomposo, à porta de seu quarto a erguer-lhe o braço. Sem cerimônias, a jovem dos longos cabelos negros deu-lhe o dela e segurou-o com firmeza. O grande decote dela chamou a atenção de Tigre por longos segundos, notoriamente desnorteando-o. O riso de Reiko foi o que trouxe de volta ao mundo. Até descerem as escadarias e sentarem-se à uma mesa ele não a encarou, tentou esconder por trás dos cabelos dourados o rubor da face, claro que não conseguiu.

Hina e Saphiro, por sua vez, encontraram-se pelo corredor. Os pobrezinhos não sabiam o que fazer ou o que dizer, estavam constrangidos não só pela ocasião, inédita à ambos, mas também pelo último momento que desfrutaram na manhã daquele dia.

— Então? — Saphiro perguntou, sem saber como agir. Vê-la naquele vestido o deixava fora de si, não poderia se esquecer da bela visão que tivera: Hina vestindo-o em frente ao espelho. Além disso, foi naquele mesmo dia em que ele tomou coragem de beijá-la e ela desfaleceu.

— Acho que... bem... Primeiro eu tenho que tocar a música de Crystal... Mas, depois... — conforme falava enrubescia mais.

— Depois nós... Bem... dançamos, não é isso? — ele completou encarando-a.

— Se você quiser... — respondeu insegura.

— Desde que dance apenas comigo, eu quero. — retrucou tímido, mas sorridente.

— E-está bem! — baixou os enormes olhos verdes e pousou as mãos nas bochechas que ardiam.

— Hina, precisamos de você! — Mizumi a chamou e rapidamente ela foi aos pulos, imensamente sem jeito e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Saphiro riu levemente ao vê-la partir e, sem demora, desceu ao salão onde toda aquela gente estava reunida, sentou-se à mesa com o irmão mais velho. Sentiu-se satisfeito de estar ali com Diamante, deixaria para contar sobre a conversa que tivera com Ametista depois do evento da Lua branca. Infelizmente a mesa à frente do palco fora reservada aos reis, portanto os dois Black Moon tiveram de se contentar com uma mesa no centro, ainda assim, a visão do piano e do pedestal de cristal era perfeita.

Em um instante, os refletores apontaram-se para a grande escadaria. Hina e Mizumi desceram à frente, a mais velha carregava um violino, a jovenzinha ruiva um livro de partitura. Caminharam aos seus devidos lugares no palco. Todos os presentes esperavam ansiosos, inclusive um homem encapuzado e de pé, com as costas encostadas na larga parede, atrás de todas as mesas.

— Em nome desse encontro especial, a princesa apresentará um número para vocês, composto por ela e sua amiga, Hina. — Mizumi apontou a guardiã do fogo, que sentada em frente ao piano se encolheu, acanhada. — Por favor, princesa Crystal, pode descer! — os convidados aplaudiram, convidativos.

"Coragem, Crystal!" — a princesinha disse a si própria em pensamentos, enquanto vagarosamente se mostrava para todos no topo dos degraus, o seu vestido ebúrneo como algumas das rosas dos adornos refletiu todas as luzes, quase se tornando um arco-íris.

— Sailor Moon? — Diamante sussurrou, assombrado. Poderia jurar tê-la visto através de Crystal por um milésimo de segundo, até que os cabelos dourados transformaram-se em castanhos diante seus olhos arregalados. — Não... — suspirou, com o coração acelerado a acalmar-se. Sentiu-se confuso, pensou que já houvesse superado essa sensação. Saphiro apenas o observou calado.

— Esperei tanto tempo por isso... — outro homem sussurrou, aquele que estava nos fundos do salão. Abaixou o capuz e então seu rosto foi revelado. Os nigérrimos fios de cabelo estavam presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, nos olhos azuis profundos a imagem de Crystal sorridente e corada, já posicionada no palco, se refletiu

... e com o iniciar dos toques de Hina nas teclas do piano, o tão esperado evento se iniciava — o baile.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Ahá! Finalmente o capítulo do baile chegou, como prometido! Era para ter sido nesse aqui, mas já estava muito longo, portanto deixei para o próximo. Espero que tenham gostado, este aqui foi muito importante, sobretudo para revelar algumas coisas sobre os remanescentes de Nemesis, mas, acalmem-se... Ainda há muito por vir, é só o que posso dizer!Então, curtiram? Por favor, deixem-me algumas opiniões, sinais de vida, ficarei muito feliz! Beijinhos, não percam o próximo! Acho que não vai demorar tanto para sair porque estou super ansiosa para escrever!XD  
>Ah, e se alguma descrição de cenário ficou muito confusa, por favor me avisem... Ainda me atrapalho nisso. Acho que descrever não é meu forte, infelizmente.<br>Beijos!


	24. O baile: Parte I

Olá, pessoal! Enfim, de férias e com um tempinho sobrando para postar!  
>Já que não pude postar no dia 30 de junho, aniversário de Serena e pré-estreia do novo anime, postei hoje, não por coincidência o mesmo dia em que o primeiro capítulo de Sailor Moon Crystal foi divulgado, com legenda em Português!<br>Falando do novo anime, só para esclarecer: O nome da protagonista dessa minha fanfic não tem nada a ver com o novo anime! A minha Crystal já existe há muitos e muitos anos, se vocês acessarem a minha página no deviantart (o link está no meu perfil) verão desenhos que fiz dela (esquisitíssimos por sinal) no ano de 2006, por aí, sendo que ela é ainda mais antiga do que isso! Criei a personagem Crystal quando eu tinha por volta de 11, 12 anos de idade, portanto, por volta dos anos 2001, 2002! A nova saga de Sailor Moon ser chamada de Sailor Moon Crystal foi a coincidência mais feliz que já aconteceu na minha vida! Ah, falando no novo anime, não sei se é necessário, mas farei outro esclarecimento: essa fanfic aqui é totalmente baseada no **anime antigo** (estão prometendo fazer apenas a primeira fase de Sailor Moon no novo anime, mas, vai saber né!)! Bem, passado o momento de esclarecimentos, espero que vocês curtam o capítulo pelo qual tanto ansiei escrever! Aí está o prometido baile! Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, principalmente à Amanda Catarina e Viola Psique Black que me enviaram reviews, seus comentários sempre me incentivam! Galerinha que está lendo, por favor mandem-me sinais de vida! Gostaria de saber o que estão achando! Ok, chega de _blá, blá, blá_ e vamos à fic!

* * *

><p><em><strong>No capítulo anterior:<strong>_

— _Em nome desse encontro especial, a princesa apresentará um número para vocês, composto por ela e sua amiga, Hina. __—__ Mizumi apontou a guardiã do fogo, que sentada em frente ao piano se encolheu, acanhada. __— __Por favor, princesa Crystal, pode descer! __—__ os convidados aplaudiram convidativos. _

"_Coragem, Crystal!" __—__ a princesinha disse a si própria em pensamentos, enquanto vagarosamente se mostrava para todos no topo dos degraus, o seu vestido ebúrneo como algumas das rosas dos adornos refletiu todas as luzes, quase se tornando um arco-íris. _

— _Sailor Moon? __—__ Diamante sussurrou, assombrado. Poderia jurar tê-la visto através de Crystal por um milésimo de segundo, até que os cabelos dourados transformaram-se em castanhos diante seus olhos arregalados. __—__ Não... __—__ suspirou, com o coração acelerado a acalmar-se. Sentiu-se confuso, pensou que já houvesse superado essa sensação. Saphiro apenas o observou calado. _

— _Esperei tanto tempo por isso... __—__ outro homem sussurrou, aquele que estava nos fundos do salão. Abaixou o capuz e então seu rosto foi revelado. Os nigérrimos fios de cabelo estavam presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, nos olhos azuis profundos a imagem de Crystal sorridente e corada, já posicionada no palco, se refletiu_

_... e com um iniciar dos toques de Hina nas teclas do piano, o tão esperado evento se iniciava._

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 24 – O baile: Parte I**

* * *

><p>Um mar de gente – era isso o que Crystal via. Um vasto oceano de pessoas, muitas ela sequer conhecia. Correu os olhos por todas elas, estavam curiosas, ansiosas, sorridentes e à espera. Não deu muita atenção ao homem no canto do salão, sua vista se prendeu naquele que estava no centro cujo traje claro, assim como o dela refletia as luzes coloridas e os pequeninos diamantes espelhados, bordados na altura do peito cintilavam de leve. Ele esbanjava um sorriso recatado, em uma das mãos segurava uma taça de vinho tinto, balançava-a levemente de modo que o líquido ali contido ondulasse no ritmo da melodia do piano. Ah, sim o piano! A introdução de Hina estava quase acabando, o momento de Crystal viria logo, só de pensar em cantar na frente de tantos o estômago dela embrulhava. Pousou as mãos sobre o abdome tenso, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, seria mais fácil começar sem ter de encarar a ninguém. Buscou na memória um momento muito feliz, o que encontrou foi um campo cuja relva verde balançava, ela corria, e o dono de seus sonhos a alcançava, os dois caíam sobre a grama e o coração dela badalava como um sino. Sorriu, enfim mais segura, pois sabia do que precisava para não falhar: <em>emoção<em>. A emoção que sentira ao compor aquela canção. A mesma emoção que sentiu ao desfrutar daquele momento no campo com o príncipe, a mesma emoção que sentia toda a vez que lhe lançava um mero pensamento, um suspiro, a simples emoção de querê-lo, de amá-lo.

"É para você..." _—_ pensou ao inspirar e relaxar os braços.

A última nota da introdução fora tocada, em seguida uma breve pausa. Ainda de olhos fechados, Crystal abriu os lábios e deles, finalmente, a sua doce voz ecoou pelo salão:

_Eu não estou sozinha dessa vez_

_porque você está ao meu lado_

_para me guiar através do céu estrelado_

_..._

_O medo não é mais meu companheiro_

_E eu acredito em tudo o que você faz por mim_

_Nós viemos de tão longe no tempo..._

Naqueles instantes musicais, apenas as velas e as estrelas da cúpula iluminavam os convidados, enquanto Crystal reluzia como uma pérola no palco. Ela abriu os orbes azuis oceânicos e vidrou-os na figura de seu pensamento como se a amena iluminação dos castiçais resplandecesse apenas o rosto dele.

_...só para estarmos juntos nessa vida!_

_Você sempre será o meu maior tesouro_

_e agora eu vejo_

_..._

_Como um campo de rosas brancas_

_Isso parece tão bom por dentro_

_e vai durar para sempre,_

_meu eterno sonho!_

Diamante não era tolo, o seu interior estremeceu por completo diante às palavras que lhe eram entregues pela doce voz da princesa de Tóquio de Cristal – "é para mim!" – constatou com um brilho de contentamento nos olhos. Inebriado, esqueceu-se de que naquele salão havia outros além dele e ela, era como se só existissem os dois.

_Estamos perdidos em um vasto mar azul_

_Repleto de alegria e serenidade_

_Jamais haverá um dia_

_em que eu o deixarei escapar no tempo!_

_..._

_Porque estamos juntos nessa vida_

_Você sempre será o meu grande amor!_

A última frase da estrofe foi cantada com tamanha intensidade que aqueceu o coração de muitos. Incrivelmente Crystal já se soltara, abriu os braços, permitiu que o corpo gesticulasse conforme a música, naquele simples instante quem a visse juraria que não era aquela menina desastrada, preguiçosa e infantil.

_... Como um campo de rosas brancas,_

_Isso parece tão bom por dentro_

_E vai durar para sempre,_

_meu eterno sonho_

_..._

_Meu eterno sonho... _

_você sempre será! _

Ao findar a última nota do dueto piano e violino, um breve silêncio se deu, tão breve que mal foi percebido. Em seguida, não se sabe quem foi o primeiro a aplaudir, Diamante ou o viajante do espaço. Não tão depois, todos os convidados se levantaram e bateram palmas estaladas, contagiantes, sincronizadas. Crystal mordiscou o lábio inferior num largo sorriso, eufórica. No seu costumeiro entusiasmo, puxou Hina por um braço e Mizumi por outro, quase derrubando-as do palco. Reverenciaram e agradeceram ao público juntas. Hina só desejava se esconder. Enquanto flores lhes eram atiradas, os músicos contratados para tocarem a valsa subiam no palco, junto à eles Rini e Helios chegavam e abraçavam a filha tão querida.

— Amigos, estamos muito gratos pela presença de cada um de vocês! _—_ Helios tomou a frente naquele palco de acústica incrível, não havia-se necessidade de microfones ou alto-falantes. _—_ Muitos sequer conheciam a nossa menina, Crystal, alguns a viram tão pequena que acredito não terem ficado na lembrança dela. _—_ riu descontraído, passando a mão pela cabeça da filha _—_ Bem, essa é a nossa chance de reapresentá-la a vocês e dizer para que não se preocupem com o futuro, pois a nossa menina está seguindo os passos da saudosa avó: tornou-se guardiã do sagrado cristal de prata!

— E, aproveitando essa grande comemoração, gostaríamos de ceder a primeira valsa de nossa estimada filha para um grande aliado nosso _—_ Rini deu continuidade.

— O quê? Mas... _—_ Crystal sussurrou, atordoada.

— Só uma valsa, querida. Você se importa? _—_ Helios tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Será que...? _—_ Diamante cogitou, esperançoso de que fosse ele.

— Príncipe Damien, por favor aproxime-se! _—_ Rini ergueu o braço em direção aos fundos do salão. As luzes coloridas então o focalizaram: o viajante tirou a capa negra que trajava e revelou-se em uma armadura toda lapidada em algum tipo de cristal azulado, quase transparente.

O estrangeiro de cabelos negros e lisos, escorridos na altura dos ombros caminhou calmamente pelo salão, aproximando-se do palco. Diamante o acompanhou com os olhos a remoer-se. Repentinamente via à sua frente o que mais temia, pela semelhança dos traços só poderia ser uma pessoa:

— _Endymion_! _—_ Foi Saphiro quem exclamou. Diamante apertava a toalha da mesa, as veias das mãos ressaltavam.

"Eu sabia que esse patife daria as caras!" _—_ ameaçou levantar-se, porém Saphiro o conteve, também vidrado no sujeito.

— Desculpem-me pelos trajes, não tive tempo de me trocar, acabei me atrasando um pouco. Espero não tê-la ofendido, minha princesa. _—_ que voz grave ele tinha! A sua firme mão segurou a de Crystal e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a cordialmente. A menina corou. _—_ Me permite? _—_ disse a reverenciá-la.

— Anh? O quê? _—_ olhou para os lados, confusa.

— Me permite ter a honra da primeira valsa?

— Mas é que, é que eu... _—_ procurou Diamante em meio as pessoas do salão. Estava sentado, o semblante sério e um risco mórbido nos lábios. Não saberia desvendar o que significava aquilo, mas feliz ele não estava. _—_ Eu deveria...

— Vim de tão longe só por essa oportunidade... Prometo não pisar em seu pé! _—_ tentou descontraí-la, notando-a nervosa.

— Crystal, minha filha, não faça essa desfeita! _—_ Rini advertiu.

— Está bem _—_ a menina suspirou _—_ "só uma valsa não fará mal, não posso criar caso com minha mãe hoje!".

Dona de um coração mole, Crystal cedeu à vontade dos pais e, de braços dados com o desconhecido foi ao centro do salão, onde foi cercada pelos convidados. Olhou entre eles e não encontrou mais Diamante, por distrair-se à procura do príncipe quase tropeçou no pé do outro que riu, sem importar-se com a sua falta de jeito.

— Deixe-me guiá-la. _—_ falou terno e apertou-lhe a cintura de leve, deixando-a corada outra vez.

— Quem é você? _— _perguntou curiosa, enquanto rodopiavam pelo piso liso.

— Não sabe? Há anos espero por uma chance de conhecê-la. Venho de um planeta distante, exatamente a dez bilhões de quilômetros daqui, localizado no _Cinturão de Kuipir_, o nome de meu lar é _Sedna_.

—... Sedna? _—_ piscou os olhos rapidamente, impressionada.

— Sim, vê minha armadura? É feita de um mineral próprio de lá, mais resistente do que diamante!

— Diamante! _—_ ela pareceu voltar de um transe, não tardou a olhar para todos os lados procurando por ele.

— Algum problema? _—_ o príncipe extraterrestre a girou, estonteando-a. Em sequência do giro, puxou-a para perto, mais até do que planejava. A princesa, sem graça, fugiu de seu olhar e manteve-se a buscar pelo salão a presença do outro príncipe.

— Nossa, como ele é bonito! _—_ Reiko suspirou referindo-se ao príncipe de Sedna, de um lado seu estava Olho de Tigre, do outro estava Marine, perto da loura estava Olho de Peixe e Olho de Águia.

— Ei! _—_ Olho de Tigre a repreendeu.

— Ah, Tigrinho, não vem que não tem! Você só está comigo porque não conseguiu convencer a Marine de te acompanhar! _—_ apontou para a outra, que cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. _—_ Vai dizer que ele não é bonito, Marine? _—_ não recebeu resposta.

— Ele parece tanto com o... _—_ Olho de Peixe sussurrou, também estava a admirar Damien. Havia uma luz nos olhos do rapaz indecifrável para os próximos, mas quem quisesse arriscar um palpite poderia dizer que se assemelhava a uma triste nostalgia.

— Ei, Peixe! O que você tem? Não me diga que já se esqueceu do bonitinho lá! _—_ Reiko apontou para Saphiro, estranhamente solitário. Hina ainda não o acompanhava, pois havia se comprometido de participar da primeira valsa com a orquestra.

— Ora, é claro que não! Sabem, tem um negócio me incomodando aqui, não sei dizer o que é... – coçou o nariz, ligeiramente avermelhado, e ao olhar para o seu lado se deu conta do que era: _—_ Gato! _—_ saltou para trás num reflexo.

— Gato? _—_ Marine descruzou os braços e viu um homem de longos cabelos brancos acompanhado por uma bela mulher de cabelos arroxeados quase negros e uma mocinha com as madeixas cinzentas presas em dois coques, os três possuíam na testa a mesma insígnia de lua dourada de Crystal e Rini. _—_ Onde tem gato?

O homem acompanhado riu e se aproximou.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é _Artêmis_, essas são _Luna_, minha esposa e _Diana_, minha filha. Olho de Peixe, volte, não pretendemos devorá-lo! _—_ disse brincalhão.

— Olhe só aquelas quatro do outro lado, não sei dizer qual é mais bonita! _—_ Olho de Tigre, no intuito de provocar Reiko apontou um grupo de quatro mulheres: uma possuía cabelos e olhos rubros, trajava um longo vestido cor de vinho com as mangas douradas , longas, soltas e transparecidas, segurando uma mão sua estava uma jovem de cabelos negros, presos em um fino e longo rabo de cavalo, o vestido da jovem se assemelhava ao de outras duas, mudavam apenas as cores, o dela era azul escuro, bordado em cristais esbranquiçados, quem a olhava dizia que se parecia a um céu noturno estrelado. O vestido da moça de menor estatura, por sua vez, parecia o céu de amanhecer por conta de suas cores claras, mistura de cinza, com azul-celeste e lilás na barra combinavam com seus cabelos claros. A mais alta de todas elas, enfim, poderia ser comparada ao crepúsculo, tons de abóbora e vermelho compunham as cores de seu vestido, combinando perfeitamente com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos púrpuras. Assim como no modelo do vestido, as três mocinhas que acompanhavam a bela ruiva se assemelhavam nos penteados, as madeixas negras, prata e castanhas estavam amarradas em um baixo e fino rabo-de-cavalo. Antes que Reiko pudesse se sentir enciumada com o comentário de Tigre, Artêmis e Luna, já entrosados com o grupo, riram juntos. _—_ O que é tão engraçado? _—_ o galante integrante do trio amazonas arqueou uma das douradas sobrancelhas, desconfiado.

— Se soubesse o que sabemos, provavelmente mudaria de ideia! _—_ Luna respondeu. Três das belas mulheres que ele apontou, eram metade... Bem, é complicado!

Enquanto os outros se divertiam, Crystal começava a sentir-se tonta com tantos giros, além disso, entre um e outro rodopiar procurava naquela multidão o príncipe com quem gostaria de estar dançando e... nada. Avistou até o irmão mais novo, mas _ele_ havia sumido. Quando a orquestra enfim cerrou a primeira valsa em um acorde alegre, Crystal, ofegante e sentindo-se indisposta, desvencilhou-se de Damien.

— Está tudo bem? _—_ o rapaz perguntou preocupado, apertando-lhe os ombros.

— Sim, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar... _—_ Crystal passou a mão pela testa.

— Quer que eu a leve lá fora? _—_ propôs, prestativo e sorridente.

— Ah, não... _—_ olhou novamente para os lados, procurando uma forma de escapar dele _—_ Você poderia me fazer um grande favor? _—_ fitou-o, pidona.

— O que quiser, princesa!

— Bem, vê aquela menina lourinha de vestido azul? _—_ apontou para Marine, solitária. Findada a primeira valsa, na seguinte os casais enfim começavam a dançar e Marine estava sem par, pronta para sentar-se a uma mesa. _— _Coitadinha, está tão sozinha... gostaria que dançasse com ela! _—_ Crystal foi astuta.

— Ah é? Bom... Se quer assim, tudo bem então!

— Isso, por favor! _—_ No desespero, espontânea como sempre, com uma mão o empurrou, dando-lhe o impulso de que precisava. Damien praticamente patinou até a mesa de Marine.

— Olá! _—_ sorriu desajeitado diante da mocinha de cabelos dourados. _—_ Será que eu poderia convidá-la para uma breve valsa? _—_ estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Oh, bem... _—_ Reiko tinha razão, o tal príncipe de um planeta longínquo era muito bem apessoado, Marine pensou. Não notou, mas seu rosto estranhamente ruborizou. _— _Uma valsa, certo. _—_ o que perderia? Era um baile! Não era o tipo de evento que adorasse, mas, paciência! Uma dança não lhe arrancaria pedaço. Melhor com um estranho do que com aquele tigre desembestado.

Crystal aproveitou ter encaminhado o príncipe e também que seus pais distraíam-se a valsar, em passos saltitantes foi até a parte exterior do palácio tão bem enfeitada como todo o resto. Viu-se quase a cair. Céus, como o piso deslizava! Olhou novamente para todos os cantos, nada _dele_. Sentiu um amargor na garganta que afetou seu coração, de repente ele parecia espremido por algo pesado. Passou as mãos pelo rosto gelado, respirou fundo e correu para os jardins iluminados por luzes azuladas.

— Príncipe Diamante! _—_ gritou seu nome insistentemente.

No salão, o festejo era animado. O casal que mais chamava atenção em meio aos outros era Olho de Tigre e Reiko, exímios dançarinos, não daria para dizer qual dos dois conduzia ou era conduzido.

— Devo assumir que você é muito boa nisso! _—_ Olho de Tigre se mostrou espantado.

— Não só nisso! _—_ Reiko afirmou segura, e, aproveitando-se de que sua mão repousava no ombro do belo felino, subiu-a a nuca dele, fazendo-lhe afagos nos cabelos d'ouro.

— Opa! Vá com calma! _—_ pediu, embora não pudesse dizer que não estivesse apreciando o toque gentil dos dedos da "mãe terra".

— Saphiro... _—_ em outra extremidade do cômodo festivo, a ruivinha se aproximou em passos tímidos, a sua participação no palco terminara. _—_ Você está bem? _—_ perguntou ao notá-lo desconsolado. _—_ E seu irmão?

— Ele se aborreceu e resolveu desistir da festa. _—_ disse cabisbaixo, com as costas acomodadas à parede. _— _Acho que também não estou mais no clima...

— Entendo... _—_ Hina fitou o piso, desapontada _—_ Ele ficou assim porque Crystal dançou com aquele rapaz, não é? Bem, foi só uma valsa...

— É mais complicado do que isso, Hina. _—_ o olhar do nemesiano mostrou-se distante.

— Será que você podia... _—_ passou levemente a mão pelo braço dele numa carícia sutil – me fazer um pouco de companhia? _—_ pediu, envergonhada. Queria chamá-lo para dançar, não conseguiu. Entretanto, Saphiro era observador, notara o ar decepcionado dela.

— Você esperou tanto por isso, não esperou? _—_ respirou fundo _—_ Não posso decepcioná-la.

— Ah, não, não! Está tudo bem, Saphiro! _—_ abriu um sorriso meigo, disfarçando _—_ Você não precisa dançar comigo se não quiser, eu nem sei dançar... Morro de vergonha!

— Eu também não sei. _—_ confessou ligeiramente corado.

— Então não precisamos... _—_ antes que completasse a frase, o jovem Black Moon a pegou pela mão e, calmamente a guiou até a parte de fora do salão, onde poucas pessoas estavam. Naquele ambiente pacato, entre duas pilastras adornadas de rosas perfumadas, Saphiro pegou as duas mãos de Hina e as pôs sobre seus ombros, logo após repousou as próprias mãos sobre a cintura bem talhada da menina.

— Eu acho que é assim. _—_ tentou guiá-la para um lado e para o outro, mas ambos se atrapalharam. De nervoso, os dois riram. _—_ É, não nascemos para isso! _—_ constatou.

A delicada guardiã das chamas, risonha, repousou o queixo num ombro de Saphiro. Suas mãos que antes repousavam lá subiram delicadamente, seus braços por fim envolveram a nuca do nemesiano. Como não era muito alta, Hina acabou por ficar nas pontas dos pés, mesmo calçando sapatos de salto. Trêmula, fechou os olhos. Com o busto dela colado ao seu peito, Saphiro sentiu o coração descompassado da sua adorada Sailor Fire.

— Ah, Hina! _—_ sussurrou, mirando os olhos na enorme lua crescente pintada no céu _—_ Só você para me fazer sentir melhor numa situação como essa... _—_ divagou, embalando seu corpo junto ao dela numa tentativa de dança.

— Que situação? _— _Hina se pronunciou também em baixo tom.

— É complicado...

— Quando abrirá seu coração para mim, Saphiro? _—_ falou para si mesma, quase inaudível, entretanto ele a ouviu, apenas decidiu não responder.

Voltando ao salão, Olho de Águia procurava Sailor Ocean pelas mesas, afoito por uma oportunidade de dançar com ela e tê-la novamente nos braços. A caminhar por entre as outras pessoas a avistou com Sailor Wind, estavam próximas a uma coluna, isoladas de todo o resto. Em passos suaves ele se pôs por de trás da coluna, bisbilhotando o que as duas poderiam estar conversando.

— Você está linda nesse vestido prateado... _—_ Mizumi deslizou os dedos pela face pálida da rígida guerreira dos ventos. _—_ Tão feminina... _— _suspirou.

Yumi segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza e nada disse. Os olhos espelhados, frios como sempre, encararam os de Mizumi a fundo, estes tremelicaram. Aproveitando-se de que a mão gélida aprisionara a sua, na tentativa de aquecê-la, cativou-a com sua outra que ainda estava livre.

— Ceda-me uma valsa, apenas uma... _—_ pediu em tom de súplica.

— Já se cansou do canário? _—_ a outra perguntou ríspida.

— Yumi, não seja assim... _—_ aproximou-se mais, perigosamente.

"Mas que diabos é isso?" _—_ Olho de Águia arqueou uma sobrancelha e entortou o bico.

— Não gosto de seus jogos. _—_ foi firme, livrando-se das mãos de Mizumi num tapa.

—Yumi... _— _insistente, sussurrou seu nome, colando a testa à dela, empurrando-a levemente contra a pilastra a qual estavam próximas, coincidentemente a mesma onde, do outro lado, Águia se escondia.

— Mizumi. _—_ o sussurro de Sailor Wind foi uma espécie de aviso, ainda assim a outra não parou. As mãos de sereia acarinharam os ombros rijos e os frios antebraços alvos e lisos, depois, alcançaram-lhe os cabelos de prata e os dedos entrelaçaram-se neles. Ainda assim, não havia mudança nos traços inexpressivos da mais velha e esguia das marinheiras. _— _Mizumi. _— _falou um pouco mais alto e chiado, ainda alertando-a.

— Não seja assim... _—_ com a bochecha unida à de Yumi, sussurrou com os lábios avermelhados colados em seu ouvido, não arrancou-lhe sequer um suspiro. Bruscamente foi afastada com um empurrão, quase foi ao chão. _—_ Quanta agressividade! _—_ reclamou.

— Você pode dançar com qualquer um ou qualquer uma disponível nesse salão, pode seduzir quem bem desejar, mas a mim você não terá. _—_ deu-lhe as costas e não se deu o trabalho de parar para olhá-la mais uma vez, mas, já distante, não pôde evitar cerrar os punhos com força.

— Passarinho, saia daí! _— _Com a voz afetada, as pernas ainda a tremelicar, ordenou-o.

— Desde quando sabia que eu... _—_ saiu todo sem graça.

— Desde o princípio! _—_ puxou-o pelo braço com tamanha força que chegou a machucá-lo.

— Ei, o que está fazendo? Peraí!

— O quê? _— _as longas ondas verde-água cobriam-lhe parcialmente o rosto, de modo que o guardião do mundo dos sonhos não conseguia ver-lhe os olhos. – Não era para valsarmos, não era isso o que você queria?

— Mas é claro que eu quero! Só que não assim, veja o seu estado! _—_ soltou o braço das garras de Mizumi, puxou-a pelos ombros e foi pego de surpresa quando entrou em contato com os olhos verde-mar debulhados em lágrimas. _—_ Ei, será que dá para você me explicar o que está acontecendo?

— Eu sou uma má pessoa, passarinho? _—_ olhou-o desconsolada, estranhamente sorria enquanto perguntava _—_ Diga-me, sou?

— Que bobagem é essa, Sailor Ocean? Não estou te reconhecendo! _—_ repreendeu-a e enxugou seu rosto com as duas mãos, colocando os fios de cabelo revoltados para trás das orelhas dela. _—_ Onde está aquela mulher sedutora, aquela que poderia ter me afogado num pestanejar naquele lago? Lembra-se dela?

— Ah, sim... _— _riu _— _Quase me esqueci de que é _daquilo_ que você gosta!

— Ei! _—_ segurou-lhe firmemente o rosto, mesmo que ela quisesse desvencilhar o olhar do dele não conseguiria. _—_ Quem disse isso?

— Ninguém precisa dizer, eu sei que é dela que todos vocês gostam... _—_ respirou fundo, expandiu um sorriso esquisito, e, com a força que tinha nas mãos se libertou das de Olho de Águia. Baixou a cabeça, cobriu os olhos com as mãos, cerrou os dentes, balançou os ombros uma ou duas vezes até que, num repente, seu semblante voltou à "normalidade" _—_ Com licença, passarinho! _—_ lá estava a sereia confiante e estonteante de sempre.

— O que você... Ei, Mizumi, dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo? Nós não vamos dançar? _—_ largou as perguntas no ar, afinal, ela o deixou a falar sozinho, caminhou até o meio do salão com a classe que possuía nos momentos oportunos.

Não tardou para que uma roda de rapazes se formasse em torno dela, num jeito despojado, como se brincasse de "_unidunitê_" apontou o dedo indicador para cada um a tapar os olhos com uma mão, aquele em quem seu dedo parou foi o seu par para valsar, com ele valsaria até que se cansasse, depois faria a mesma brincadeira até que tivesse valsado com todos os homens da roda. Olho de Águia não tardou a se dar conta de que ficara para escanteio, acreditou que a culpa só pudesse ser dele próprio, afinal, cometera alguma gafe com Mizumi, só não entendia que tipo de gafe seria.

"Parabéns, seu pombo desastrado!" _—_ repreendeu-se em pensamentos, mas uma mão gentil tocou-lhe o ombro, impedindo-o de ficar desconsolado por muito mais tempo. _—_ Hotaru? _—_ ficou surpreso ao vê-la em trajes formais: um lindo vestido longo, justo, de veludo púrpuro e echarpe negra.

— Sei que não sou Mizumi, mas estou sem par e você também. _—_ antes que ela tivesse tempo de propor a dança, Olho de Águia, esbanjando um largo e brilhoso sorriso a puxou pelas mãos até o centro do salão, onde os casais se esbanjavam.

— Ei, Reiko, quem é aquela? _—_ Olho de Tigre, já um pouco cansado de tanto valsar, pausou os passos e apontou uma mulher entrando pelas grandes portas, diferentemente da maioria que adorava vestir-se em roupas claras ou de cores alegres, a mulher parecia uma viúva: a saia longa era feita de negro filó, o espartilho, também negro, era enfeitado por fitas púrpuras e somente o busto do vestido havia sido tecido em roxo, de resto, mesmo as longas luvas rendadas eram negras como as trevas, no pescoço ela usava uma fita de cetim enfeitada por um camafeu. Os longos e lisos cabelos acaju estavam em parte soltos, em parte trançados em um coque alto, e para a festa em especial, decidira cachear as pontas. – Parece uma dama antiga!

Antes que Reiko o respondesse, Hotaru abandonou o par e passou ao lado dos dois agraciada de alegria.

— Mas hein? _—_ Olho de Águia coçou o canto do rosto, mais uma vez deixado de lado.

— Valkyria! _—_ a guerreira do silêncio correu até a outra, abraçando-a como cumprimento.

— Você pediu, eu vim. _—_ não se mostrava tão alegre, mesmo assim retribuiu o abraço saudoso.

— Helios, percebeu que Crystal não está por aqui? _—_ Rini, abraçada a ele, com a cabeça acomodada em seu peito girou os olhos rubros pelo salão, pausando os passos.

— Ué, mas para onde ela teria ido? _— _O rei se perguntou.

— Por coincidência, Diamante também não está. _—_ Rini completou. _—_ Ele ficou furioso, eu vi.

— Porque Crystal e Damien dançaram a primeira valsa, eu também percebi.

— Vê? Essa é a prova de que ele está interessado em Crystal!

_— _Rini, querida, disso eu sei, o que desconheço é o sentimento de nossa filha.

— Felizmente, Damien está aqui agora!

— Você jamais aceitaria que Crystal escolhesse Diamante, não é?

— Nem pensar, de forma alguma! Não me faça pensar nisso, a noite está tão boa, e temos que aproveitar, afinal, depois de hoje... _— _ abraçou-o forte, lembrando-se de que o prazo para que ele partisse ao mundo dos sonhos estava por expirar.

— Então aproveitemos a noite e deixemos, ao menos hoje, Crystal se resolver. _—_ ele propôs.

* * *

><p>— Príncipe Diamante, príncipe Diamante! <em>—<em> já ofegante de correr pelos jardins, Crystal parou e curvou o corpo, pondo as mãos sobre os joelhos, exausta. A barra do vestido já estava encardida por ela ter corrido pelo gramado. _—_ Mas que droga! Onde você está? Será que foi para o quarto? _—_ um estalo se deu na mente dela, lembrou-se do chafariz mais adiante, onde a imagem de sua avó fora esculpida em cristal. Correu até lá, ainda o chamando pelo nome, quase rouca.

Lá estava ele, de costas para ela, de punhos fechados, encarando a estátua. Uma aura arroxeada, quase negra o envolvia. Crystal engoliu seco, sentiu-se entorpecida por aquela energia tenebrosa, mais tenebrosos ainda eram os olhos dele, fixados naquela imagem.

— Príncipe Diamante... _—_ sussurrou, aproximando a mão das costas dele, temerosa, passou os dedos pelo tecido da capa, alisando-o, depois segurou-se nele.

— Então finalmente o seu destino se cruzou com o dele... _—_ ele baixou o rosto, a franja cobriu-lhe os olhos, mas não pôde esconder seu sorriso macabro _—_ Por que estou tão surpreso? Quem pode com o destino? _—_ riu. Era um riso incoerente ao momento, confundiu a menina.

— Do que está falando? _—_ encostou a maçã do rosto na capa macia, tentando confortar a ambos. _—_ Que destino?

— Endymion! _—_ bradou _— _Endymion é o seu destino, Endymion é meu infortúnio!

— O que tem meu avô a ver com a nossa história?

— Não vê? _—_ virou-se tão rápido de frente para ela que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair sentada sobre a grama. _—_ Aquele homem com quem dançou, aquele para quem seus pais fizeram questão de reservar sua primeira valsa! Olhe os olhos dele, os cabelos, o nariz, a boca, tudo! Aquele maldito sorriso confiante, as rosas vermelhas! _— _Já trêmulo de tanta raiva, passou as mãos pelo rosto e grunhiu, frustrado por ter perdido a calma que com tanto esforço mantivera por tanto tempo. _—_ Os seus pais... _—_ falou em um tom mais baixo, embora ainda furioso _—_ eles armaram tudo isso, esse baile, esse... esse encontro! Eles armaram tudo isso... sim, sim! Armaram! E sabe para quê? Para que você e esse principezinho se conhecessem! _—_ apontou-a, como se a condenasse _—_ Lá está a sua alma gêmea! _—_ apontou o palácio – Lá está o tal que você esperava por todo esse tempo, não vê? Endymion e Serena, unidos para sempre! _—_ foi ácido, irônico, riu outra vez.

— Eu não sou Serena! _—_ Crystal, depois de tanto ouvir, bradou, impondo-se. _— _Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? _—_ levantou-se, trêmula. Os olhos, por tanto conter o choro, pareciam explodir de ardência. _—_ Por que todos insistem em me comparar a ela? Oh, Crystal como vocês são parecidas! Oh, Crystal, vejo minha mãe em você! Oh, Crystal, vejo minha amada em você! Oh, Crystal, você será a guardiã do Cristal de Prata, é seu destino! Você será a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal, é o seu destino! Você será uma Sailor, você é uma princesa, você é a cópia cuspida de sua avó, portanto aja como ela! Ame a quem ela amou, lute como ela lutou, vista-se como ela se vestiu! Seja uma sombra, aliás, não! Não seja, você _é_ uma sombra, é isso o que você é! Você não é nada! _—_ conforme seguia a linha de raciocínio, o tom de voz tornava-se mais alto, não demorou muito e ela já gritava ferozmente enquanto apontava para si mesma, para os próprios olhos, para o próprio cabelo, puxava os fios, desengonçava as marias-chiquinhas, depois apertava o tecido do próprio vestido, afundava o dedo na insígnia de lua na testa, e chorava, como chorava! As lágrimas escorriam pelo queixo e encharcavam-lhe o colo.

Diamante arregalou os olhos e ficou sem reação, deu um passo para trás, o coração parecia ter parado por um segundo. Jamais a imaginou naquele estado de indignação, fora sempre tão pacata, até mesmo submissa.

— Crystal... _—_ foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Estou farta disso, farta! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostaria de ter sido a minha avó! Ah sim, eu gostaria! Sabe por quê? Eu jamais teria escolhido Endymion, eu teria escolhido _você_! _— _nisso ela desabou de vez, curvou-se para frente e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, acabou por cair sobre os joelhos _—_ E eu sei que... _— _soluçou _—_ sei que você nunca sentirá por mim o que sentiu por ela, sei que... _— _soluçou outra vez _—_ Isso não importa! O meu destino é só meu e ninguém poderá me obrigar a amar quem eu não amo, ou a ser quem eu não sou! O meu nome é Crystal Tsukino! _—_ descobriu o rosto e o encarou nos olhos _—_ É, eu sou descendente de Sailor Moon, sou a cara dela, mas e daí? O nome disso é genética, muitos netos se parecem com os avós e não são necessariamente as reencarnações deles! Sou Sailor Love e não Sailor Moon, entendeu? _—_ saiu do tom choroso para o tom de briga.

Mas que força interior, que garra! Diamante quase pôde ver a lua na testa dela resplandecer. Jamais presenciara a personalidade dela gritando tão intensa. Ela se levantou por conta própria, bateu a poeira do vestido branco. Respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar.

— Desculpe... _—_ ela pediu, fugindo dos olhos dele. Então, em poucos segundos voltara ao normal: insegura e passiva. _— _Desculpe! _— _encolheu os ombros e voltaria a cobrir os olhos se Diamante não lhe tivesse segurado as mãos.

— Você é bem maior do que eu poderia imaginar. _—_ passou a segurar-lhe o queixo, fazendo com que seus olhos e os dela se reencontrassem.

— Acho que acabei mostrando o meu lado negro para você agora, eu sinto muito, estou muito envergonhada!

— Lado negro? Não, Crystal... Você não possui lado negro, talvez tenha me mostrado o seu lado mais lúcido. _—_ embora ainda magoado, sorriu, pois mais que magoado, estava encantado e em seu íntimo uma nova esperança de superar Endymion floresceu.

— Não fique zangado... Foi apenas uma valsa, eu não pude negar, meus pais ficariam desapontados comigo e teria sido uma falta de educação, e...

— Pare de me dar explicações. _—_ a repreendeu. _—_ Lembra-se do que eu disse? Você é minha. _— _segurou-a pelos ombros _— _Acha que a entregaria fácil assim? Agora é tarde, princesa. Eu disse a você, não há mais retorno.

— Não, e eu não quero que haja! _—_ disse convicta.

— Amanhã, nem um dia a mais, nem um dia a menos. Amanhã quero que divulguemos a nossa relação para os seus pais e todos desse palácio, quero que façamos isso na frente daquele tal príncipe, entendeu? _—_ puxou-a para perto, apertou-a contra si num abraço violento, colando o rosto da princesa em seu peito. _—_ Assim, poderá me provar que essa é a sua verdadeira vontade.

— Sim, amanhã!

* * *

><p>— Sabe, querido, há algo que acho muito estranho... <em>—<em> Rini comentou, confortada nos braços do marido, dançando abraçados no salão a última música lenta da noite.

— O quê? _—_ Helios afrouxou os braços, assim a sua rainha deslizou as mãos aos seus ombros e fitou-o nos olhos.

— Mandei convites para Nemesis e não vejo um Black Moon aqui além de Diamante e Saphiro.

— Quando foi que fez isso? _—_ o regente se mostrou surpreso.

— Um pouco depois de Saphiro ajudar Crystal a destruir todos os cristais...

— Bela atitude de sua parte! _—_ sorriu orgulhoso.

— Acho que foi uma forma de tentar me retratar...

— Não acho tão estranho que não tenham vindo, afinal, todos esses ataques que Tóquio tem sofrido só podem estar sendo causados por alguém de lá.

— Pois é, mas o estranho é não ter obtido sequer uma resposta ofensiva que fosse. Simplesmente fui ignorada.

— Não acho tão surpreendente, fazia tempo que nemesianos não nos davam sinal de vida. _—_ ele falou brando – até que os príncipes surgiram em nossa terra.

— Isso é verdade!

Jamais os reis de Tóquio de Cristal poderiam desconfiar que o seu convite, gravado pela rainha em uma mensagem holográfica, jazia nas mãos de um homem pálido e de cabelos negros. Sagaz, havia aproveitado a enfermidade de Ametista mantendo-a na cama e surrupiado tanto as imagens quanto a voz de Rini do grande receptor. Através de um pequeno aparelho esférico que nas mãos continha, assistia o discurso da soberana, ao esbarrar os olhos naquela figura estonteante os seus orbes alaranjados adquiriam um brilho soturno.

_Sei que há quase um século perdemos o contato, em parte por minha culpa que não me dei o trabalho de procurá-los. Não sei o que fazem, ou o que pensam, sei que têm nos atacado. Não é de nosso desejo iniciarmos outra guerra, apreciaremos manter a nossa trégua que perdura por tanto tempo. Em prova de nossas boas intenções, eu, Nova Rainha Serena II, filha de Nova Rainha Serena I, os convido para o baile feito em nome de minha filha Crystal, primeira de seu nome. E, para que não haja cerimônias entre nós, podem me chamar de Rini. Aguardo a presença de vocês ansiosamente, creio que será uma boa surpresa para príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro, nossos hóspedes, trazidos de volta à vida por meios misteriosos. _

— Onyx, o que está fazendo aí? _— _uma voz grave e imponente o tirou de seu transe, fê-lo cobrir a imagem às pressas.

— Ah, é você, Topázio? _—_ pareceu aliviado, no entanto escondera o aparelho esférico por dentro da manga do jaleco. – Eu só estava... bem... _—_ pigarreou e em seguida riu.

— O que quer que esteja aprontando espero que também seja de meu interesse.

— Ah, pode contar que é!

— A nossa senhora o chama. _— _bufou, mal-humorado como de costume.

— É para já! _— _ estalou os dedos das mãos, primeiro os daquela isenta de luva, a outra, ao ser apertada, reproduzia um estalo metálico, bem diferente de dedos comuns. _—_ "É tarde demais para uma tentativa de trégua, creio que a senhora Ametista o saiba, mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor que ela não veja essa gravação"!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

E aí, pessoal? O que acharam? Muito confuso? Muito divertido? Muito tedioso e longo? Por favor, mandem-me opiniões, críticas, qualquer coisinha!

Bem, esse capítulo foi muito prazeroso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito complicado de se escrever. Afinal, o baile era um evento esperado por todos os personagens e eu tentei dar atenção a todos eles, mas claro que uns acabam se sobressaindo, é impossível dar a mesma atenção para cada um! Hehehehehe! Eu, particularmente, adorei a cena entre Crystal e Diamante no jardim! Então, espero que tenham gostado, espero também que as "participações especiais" tenham surpreendido-os e agradado-os! Lembrando: todos os personagens da série foram inspirados no **anime antigo**!

Quanto ao príncipe Damien: O planeta de onde ele veio existe, só não sei muito bem se ainda é considerado um planeta. Sedna foi descoberto à algum tempo por alguns cientistas, na época foi o maior bafafá, diziam ser, provavelmente, o décimo planeta do sistema solar. Claro que, na minha história o décimo planeta é Nêmesis, como é no anime/mangá Sailor Moon. Sedna seria relativamente próximo de Nemesis. Composto de rocha e gelo, Sedna é maior do que Plutão. O tal mineral que compõe a armadura de Damien é invenção minha, só para esclarecer! Hehehehehe, espero que tenham gostado! Só para lembrar: por motivos óbvios, Plutão nessa fanfic é um planeta! ;P  
>Até o próximo capítulo galera, como eu disse, a parte do baile teria que ser dividida, então, esperem ainda por algumas surpresas na continuação dessa "balada" da Crystal!<p>

Ah, sim! Já ia me esquecendo: a música que Crystal cantou no baile chama-se Eternal e é de autoria da banda carioca, Hydria! Ouçam, é muito bonitinha! Achei que tinha tudo a ver com os sentimentos de Crystal por Diamante, e a introdução no piano era a cara da Hina! Gostaram? Todos os créditos vão para os integrantes do Hydria, e eu, com muito orgulho, me gabo: eu os conheci! São pessoas ótimas e muito talentosas!  
>Desculpem-me por mais um capítulo enorme! Beijinhos, até o próximo (agora sim, despeço-me!)!<p> 


	25. O baile: Parte II

Oi pessoal, trago mais um capítulo para vocês em menos de... um mês? É, eu acho! Hehehehehe  
>Bem, eu pretendia postar esse capítulo de continuação do baile em seguida do outro, mas viajei com uns amigos e acabei ficando fora mais tempo do que o previsto. Ok, eu estava precisando dessa farrinha, então tudo bem. Mas, vejam só, cheguei à toda, aproveitando as férias que me restam antes que eu acabe por desaparecer outra vez ao início do semestre. :(<br>Bem, antes de tudo gostaria muito de agradecer à **Amanda Catarina** e à **MViana** que muito têm me incentivado! Fico extremamente feliz por vocês estarem acompanhando e me dando forças, aproveito para tentar retribuir e, nesse singelo espaço fazer breve propaganda:  
>Para aqueles que curtem Seiya e Serena como casal, não deixem de ler a fanfic "<em>E eu não posso substituí-lo?<em>" da Amanda, Cat-chan! Fic muito bem escrita, UA.  
>Para os que gostam de Kunzite e Sailor Venus, aconselho para ontem que vão dar uma olhada na página da MViana aqui no FFNET, além da fanfic "<em>Você Estará de Volta"<em> há uma infinidade de oneshots maravilhosas sobre o casal do Milênio de Prata!  
>Bem, antes de irmos ao capítulo já peço desculpas pelo TAMANHO do bicho, só que eu queria terminar o baile nele, para não ficarmos com três capítulos voltados ao evento. Embora esteja grande, na minha opinião está bem interessante! Espero que gostem... e comentem! Hehehhehe ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 25 – O baile: parte II**

* * *

><p>Os integrantes da festa mal se deram conta, mas as horas corriam soltas e, em uma piscadela, já era quase meia-noite. Por mais divertido que fosse valsar, os jovens do salão começaram a pedir por músicas mais agitadas, inclusive Reiko. Mas, antes que esse pedido fosse acatado, pelas grandes portas envidraçadas duas belas mulheres entraram. Uma era o oposto da outra: enquanto a primeira tinha cabelos áureos, avermelhados nas pontas e trajava um longo e justo vestido branco, a outra possuía as madeixas escuras como a profunda treva, trajava um vestido solto e, como seus cabelos da cor do breu, apenas com detalhes em branco, o que a iluminava eram as joias – uma gargantilha de brilhantes que cobria seu pescoço e colo, brincos e anéis ostentáveis, e a pele irresistivelmente pálida. O trio Amazonas ao avistá-la parou tudo o que estava fazendo para tomar-lhe a frente numa reverência.<p>

— Seja bem-vinda, gloriosa rainha_ Neherenia_! — falaram em uníssono.

— Meus meninos... — acarinhou o queixo de cada um — Há quanto tempo! — Rei Helios, o que tem feito deles?

— Eles foram muito bem treinados para serem os guardiões de_ Elysium_, pode ficar orgulhosa, majestade. — Helios aproximou-se com Rini abraçando-o de lado. Largou-se da esposa por breve instante, apenas para, por cordialidade, beijar a mão delicada e esguia da rainha do povo de Lua Nova. Rini mordeu-se de ciúmes por dentro, afinal, aquela mulher considerada por muitos a mais bela de todo o universo já tivera sentimentos por seu marido.

— Desculpem-nos pelo atraso — a acompanhante de Neherenia reverenciou os reis, antes que pudesse justificar-se pela chegada tardia, uma pessoa tomou seu partido:

— Apesar de viver no mesmo planeta que nós e termos chegado primeiro que você, está tudo bem, não deve ser fácil desembaraçar esses cabelos, _Galáxia_. — a princesa de cabelos ruivos passou os dedos nas madeixas douradas, ao seu lado as três fiéis companheiras sorriam.

— Olá, princesa _Kakyuu!_ – ela sorriu terna.

— Vocês vivendo juntos em _Kinmoku_, quem diria? — Rini, passado o ciúme bobo, riu — Mamãe adoraria estar presente para ver-nos todos reunidos — suspirou.

— Você não faz ideia da saudade que sinto de sua mãe... — uma das mulheres que mais cedo Olho de Tigre apontara à Reiko, a do vestido similar a um céu noturno, confessou.

— Todos sentimos, _Sailor Star Fighter_. — Galáxia assentiu. — Somos muito gratas por ela, com o poder do cristal de prata, ter nos prolongado a vida e a juventude, além disso, graças a ela o planeta Kinmoku foi reestruturado!

— E graças a ela o meu reino tornou a ser próspero e eu deixei de ser tão solitária! — Neherenia acrescentou.

— Vocês precisam conhecer Crystal, ela é extremamente parecida com Sailor Moon — a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal falou empolgada — Ah, estou tão ansiosa para apresentá-la a vocês! — olhou para o centro do salão, procurando a filha — Mas, onde ela estará?

A princesa, nesse tempo, estava em seu quarto na companhia de príncipe Diamante. Poderiam estar aproveitando o momento a sós para diversas coisas as quais pessoas mais maduras conhecem muito bem, no entanto, a garota desajeitada atirava do armário para a cama diferentes vestidos de festa, e o príncipe, de braços cruzados, apenas observava o ato esquisito com um olhar perdido.

— Ai, ai, ai! Qual deles escolho? Não posso voltar ao salão com esse vestido aqui! — apontou para o traje que usava, encardido e amassado por ter entrado em contato com grama e terra de jardim.

Quieto, Diamante foi até o armário, correu a mão pelos vestidos pendurados nos cabides, puxou um diferente de todos os que Crystal atirara sobre a cama, não era branco, também não mimetizava o modelo "Serenesco". Era lilás, de estilo romântico, solto da cintura para baixo, possuía um singelo decote bordado em fitas prateadas e pedrinhas.

— Este aqui. — entregou-o nas mãos da menina.

— Mas, esse é muito diferente do que minha mãe gostaria... — surpreendeu-se. Como ele adivinhara que aquele era seu favorito?

— Este combina mais com _Crystal_. Não acha? — rolou os olhos pelos cabelos castanhos, depois pelo rosto corado, a boca entreaberta, as pequenas mãos apertando o nobre pano que seguravam, sorriu. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela mesma menina, tão inofensiva, discursara ferozmente a favor de sua autenticidade.

... E ela, ao vê-lo prezar o que a fazia diferente, não pensou meia vez. Agarrou o vestido, acatando a ideia e correu destrambelhada até o banheiro de seu quarto. Fez o esforço de tentar vestir-se rápido, e, obviamente não deu muito certo. Primeiro enfiou um braço no lugar errado, depois se perdeu com a cabeça enfiada nas três camadas de saia e caiu sentada sobre o piso liso. Diamante, ao ouvir um gemido, bateu à porta para ver se estava tudo bem. Ela, morta de vergonha, só deu um grito de "estou bem" e, depois de tanto sofrer, conseguiu se enquadrar na roupa. Todavia, seus braços curtos mal alcançavam o fecho que deveria subir da lombar até o meio das costas para terminar o serviço. Mesmo olhando-se no espelho, sua coordenação desajeitada continuava atrapalhando-a, não tinha jeito.

— Será que você pode me ajudar? — completamente desconcertada, pediu, em tom alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse e girasse a maçaneta da porta para entrar.

Diamante se pôs atrás dela, equilibrado. Enquanto Crystal encolhia-se envergonhada, para ele a situação era natural. Sentia-se atraído pela pele quente e rosada dela, mas ver-lhe as costas era normal, já a havia visto mais. Subiu o zíper de cristal e pronto, rápido, estava feito. Crystal soltou a respiração que até então havia prendido, ele riu discretamente. Inacreditável que ela, depois do que passaram na outra noite, ficasse nesse estado por um motivo tão besta. O nemesiano não resistiu, enredou-a pela cintura, encaixando o queixo entre sua clavícula e ombro, na posição perfeita para aspirar o perfume adocicado de seu pescoço e beijá-lo. Ela fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre as dele.

— Melhor não nos demorarmos, não acha? — sussurrou provocativo.

— É verdade! — ela caiu em si, deu um pulinho. — "Droga, mas justo agora? — o rosto avermelhou-se ainda mais.

— Me teletransportarei para os jardins, de lá irei ao salão. É melhor que cheguemos separados, assim sua mãe não arruma encrenca com você hoje. — soltou-a devagar.

— Certo! — Crystal, entusiasmada e espontânea, ergueu os braços para o alto como quem tem garra e saltitante sairia do banheiro, mas seu punho foi puxado com firmeza, seu corpo rodopiou até ficar de frente para o príncipe, selada a ele. Antes que um som emitisse de sua garganta ele a devorou num só beijo, intenso, porém ligeiro.

— Vá. — liberou-a.

A sua Sailor Love partiu atordoada, quase se esbarrando nas paredes, ele, já mais calmo, fez como o combinado: seu corpo materializou-se no jardim, novamente próximo ao chafariz de Serena. Prendeu o olhar na antiga regente lapidada em cristal, suspirou, concentrado nas lembranças de um tempo tão antigo e atual para ele.

— Serena e Crystal, Crystal e Serena... — devaneou. Antes que perdesse o rumo dos minutos e das horas ali, deu as costas para a escultura e retornou ao salão, para o seu desgosto a primeira figura que encontrou foi Damien a bailar com Marine, a mocinha loura lhe pareceu uma figura fosca, a sua mira estava no homem cuja armadura reluzia refletindo as cores das luzes do salão, tal efeito fez Diamante lembrar-se do pequeno arco-íris da gruta, fato que apenas o irritou mais. Deu de ombros e encostou-se em uma das portas de vidro que abriam-se para os jardins ornamentais, aproveitou que um garçom estava por perto e pediu uma taça de vinho seco.

— Então você vem de um planeta distante como os príncipes acomodados no castelo? — Marine se mostrava deslumbrada, Damien contara a ela toda a sua trajetória de Sedna à Terra, descrevera os planetas pelos quais passara, e comentara sobre a sua nau espacial. — Poxa, eu nunca vi uma nave que se assemelhasse a um barco, navio ou caravela! Adoraria vê-la! — percebeu que se empolgara além da conta, o que não era de seu feitio – Quer dizer, se vossa alteza não se importar... — enrubesceu.

— Mas é claro que não me importo! — animou-se — Passarei uma temporada por aqui, então haverá tempo para isso! Marine, seu nome, não é? Fico feliz que meu planeta atraia a sua curiosidade!

— Muito obrigada, alteza... — estranhamente, a confiante e esperta guardiã das águas sentia-se vulnerável diante ele. Ela, que normalmente encarava as pessoas diretamente nos olhos fugia dos dele. Marine não estava acostumada com eventos como bailes, tampouco já passara tanto tempo a papear com um homem tão bem apessoado, e diferentemente de Olho de Tigre, Damien não era apenas um "rostinho bonito", era inteligente, conhecia coisas inéditas para ela, despertava-lhe o interesse.

— Ah, por favor, me chame de Damien! — além de animado e inteligente era simples.

— Com licença... — alguém delicadamente tocou a ombreira cintilante do príncipe extraterrestre fazendo-o pausar os passos com Marine e virar-se para ver de quem se tratava.

— Pois sim? — sorridente, deparou-se com Olho de Peixe, o danadinho conseguira se esquivar dos reis e dos conhecidos.

— É que... — incrivelmente sem jeito, sem encará-lo diretamente, cruzou uma mão à outra — Será que poderíamos dançar uma valsa antes que os movimentos sejam encerrados?

— Claro, _bela dama_! Marine, você se importa?

— Ah, eu? Não, mas... — olhou Peixe de cima a baixo, não conteve um risinho ao reparar que ele estava de bojo. Antes que fizesse algum comentário que o entregasse, o rapazote lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo. — Divirtam-se! — afastou-se, dando espaço para o integrante do trio circense se esbanjar.

"Como podem ser tão parecidos?" — Olho de Peixe pensou ao ser puxado pela cintura e, fatalmente, se ver encarado pelos profundos olhos azuis, através deles enxergava um certo cavalheiro de smoking preto, cuja identidade terrena era conhecida como : — _Darien_... — sussurrou.

— Damien. — corrigiu-o, conservando o mesmo sorriso cativante. — E você é?

— Oi? — que encrenca! Se apresentasse o nome ao príncipe acabaria por se entregar. — Veja, a princesa voltou! — encontrou uma fuga ao apontar Crystal a descer pelas escadas.

Lá estava ela, olhando a todos de cima, a mão direita repousava sobre o corrimão dourado. Aqueles que tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer a lendária Sailor Moon não evitavam de comentar sobre a semelhança entre as duas. Crystal não os ouvia, mas era capaz de ler seus lábios.

_Mas, elas são muito parecidas!_

_Os olhos, os traços, o jeito, tudo!_

_Então os boatos devem ser verídicos!_

_... princesa Crystal é _reencarnação_ de Sailor Moon!_

De novo aquilo... _Reencarnação_. Uma sombra apoderou-se de seu coração e, por breve instante, sentiu que iria sufocar. Ao descer os degraus, por conta do aperto que sentia, distraiu-se e consequentemente se desequilibrou. O susto foi geral. A sorte da menina foi estar segurando-se no corrimão, abraçando-o com os braços e quase com as pernas evitou a queda que poderia ser sido para lá de feia.

— Crystal, sua destrambelhada! Igualzinha à avó até nisso! — Rini riu, mesmo nervosa, e correu até a menina para ajudá-la a descer. Estranhou a mudança de vestido, mas não comentou-a.

— Igualzinha à avó! — imitou a voz da mãe fazendo careta, arrancando-lhe outra risada.

Desceram juntas, abraçadas de lado. Crystal desejava poder esconder-se atrás da mãe depois do vexame na escadaria. Quando puseram os pés sobre o piso de cristal, a primeira pessoa que esperava para cumprimentar a neta de Serena era Sailor Star Fighter.

— _Bombom_! — puxou-lhe as mãos, fitando-a com ares de encanto.

A princesinha não soube o que dizer, ficou parada diante da mulher, teve de erguer o rosto para encará-la, era esguia, elegante. Não compreendeu porque havia sido referida daquele modo, cogitou se não era por causa da cor chocolate dos cabelos. Não teve tempo de questionar, pois logo foi tomada em um abraço caloroso. Naquele ato, Sailor Star Fighter a deixou sem reação, somente seus arredondados olhos azuis arregalaram-se e piscaram, confusos, e, claro, a face queimou de rubor.

— Fighter! — a princesa de Kinmoku a cutucou, repreendendo-a. — Controle-se!

— Oh! — afrouxou o abraço, notando Crystal sufocar. — Eu sinto muito, princesinha! — riu e afagou-lhe a testa, arrepiando a franja castanha. — É que, sabe, você me lembra alguém de quem eu gostei muito!

— Deixe-me adivinhar... minha avó. — respirou fundo, recuperando o ar.

— De fato, são incrivelmente parecidas, mas... — Sailor Galáxia se aproximou e tomou uma madeixa de Crystal nas mãos, sem cerimônia. — de quem será que você puxou essa linda cor de cabelo?

— Isso é um mistério até para nós. — Helios comentou.

— Ah, meu pai possuía os cabelos negros, minha mãe era loura e olhem só para mim! — Rini apontou para seus cabelos róseos.

— Talvez o cabelo castanho da princesa seja um meio termo entre o louro de Serena e o negro de Endymion. — Sailor Star Healer aproximou-se de Crystal, as duas eram quase da mesma estatura.

— Até que faz sentido. — a princesinha coçou a bochecha com o dedo indicador, pensativa.

— Sendo filha de Helios, será que também se transforma em um cavalo alado? — Neherenia indagou.

— Eu espero que não! — Crystal respondeu de imediato, constrangida ao se imaginar na forma de um pônei cor-de-rosa de crina amarronzada. —... Definitivamente não! — enfatizou, diante do desastre que sua imaginação criou.

O grupo conversou durante um bom tempo, sem demora a neta de Sailor Moon se entrosou com todas aquelas pessoas, descobriu suas origens e como cada uma delas conheceu a sua avó, acabou por conhecer mais ainda do passado de sua ancestral. Era muito mais emocionante conhecê-la pelos relatos das pessoas do que pelas páginas dos livros, sentia-se como se estivesse vivendo a história, só não sabia se como Serena ou como Crystal. Sem tardar, o grupo que veio da lua à Terra juntou-se aos que papeavam.

— Diana, minha amiga, há quanto tempo! — Rini agarrou-a como se ainda fosse um filhote de gato, apertou-lhe as bochechas e, num abraço, a suspendeu.

— Majestade, calma, não sou mais uma gatinha! — Diana riu.

— Como está o reino lunar? — Helios perguntou a Artêmis.

— Próspero! — o belo _lunariano_ de longos cabelos brancos respondeu entusiasmado — Venham nos visitar qualquer hora! Rini precisa ver como o nosso reino lembra a era de ouro, ou melhor, o Milênio de Prata!

— Bem que gostaríamos, mas, no momento, estamos enfrentando alguns problemas em Tóquio de Cristal. — o rei falou em baixo tom, buscando não chamar a atenção dos outros visitantes e de Crystal, que conversavam tranquilamente.

— Eu notei. — Luna com sua audição "felina" ouviu e intrometeu-se — Como Diamante e Saphiro tornaram à vida, majestade? — quase sussurrou para que somente ela, Artêmis e Helios ficassem a par do assunto.

— Não sabemos. Surgiram no reino, e, aparentemente, também não sabem como regressaram. Não parecem ser inimigos, no entanto, desde que surgiram, Tóquio de Cristal tem sofrido certos ataques. Suspeitamos que o responsável por eles seja de Nemesis, suspeitamos também que quem trouxe os príncipes de volta é a mesma pessoa que nos ataca. O pior, amigos, é que esse alguém conseguiu instaurar a sua consciência em Elysion. No fundo do grande lago há uma lasca negra de cristal.

— Cristal negro? Mas, como pode? — Luna, sem querer, aumentou o tom de voz diante da surpresa. Artêmis lhe fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo indicador. Por sorte, apenas Rini notou o estranho movimento e se aproximou.

Neherenia, aproveitando-se de que a rainha caminhara até o esposo, a acompanhou.

— Importam-se de eu fazer um pedido? — a líder do circo da Lua da Morte dirigiu-se aos regentes.

— Imagine, Neherenia! — Helios tornou a sorrir, desfazendo a postura séria.

— Antes que encerrem a valsa, eu gostaria de pedir a você, rei Helios, uma dança. — ergueu-lhe a mão. Antes de aceitar, Helios olhou Rini como se pedisse a sua aprovação, foi acatado com um suspiro.

— Claro. — tomou a mão da rainha das trevas e caminhou ao seu lado para o centro do salão.

Um dos integrantes da orquestra tomou a frente no palco e anunciou a última valsa da noite. Crystal, ao ouvir, pediu licença aos visitantes de outros planetas e, afoita, correu pelo salão procurando por seu príncipe. Ele estava de pé, encostado em uma das grandes portas de vidro que davam para fora. Ela tomou as mãos dele, puxando-o num pedido para que dançassem. Ele, nada à vontade, olhou ao redor e notou as pessoas observando-os, entre elas surgiu o odioso sósia de Endymion. Os profundos e surpresos olhos azuis do sedniano cruzaram-se com os púrpuros do nemesiano. Instigado a afrontar o rival, o líder do clã Black Moon se permitiu levar pela princesa até o centro, onde posicionaram-se preparados para valsar. Crystal não conseguia esconder o encanto no semblante e nos gestos empolgados. Damien, confuso, contemplava-a. Rini percebeu a gravidade da situação e tratou de aproximar-se do príncipe viajante.

— Ele a ensinou a valsar. — a rainha disse, justificando o ato de Crystal.

— Quem é ele? — Damien perguntou intrigado.

— Um hóspede. — não sabia se deveria falar muito mais sobre isso.

— Estranho...

— O que, príncipe?

— A presença dele me perturba.

"A mim também" — ela pensou.

— Artêmis, olhe lá. — Luna apontou Crystal, sorridente, girando no salão com Diamante.

— O jeito como ele a olha... — Artêmis comentou — Os olhos dele não mentem, sequer tentam esconder.

— Os olhos dela também. — Luna completou.

— Você aprendeu bem. — Diamante, satisfeito, constatou enquanto suspendia Crystal no ar e a trazia de volta ao chão.

— Graças a você! — sorridente, ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, ele a girou novamente e, por fim, a puxou pela cintura. Pousou a mão dela sobre seu ombro e diminuiu a velocidade dos passos.

— Ai! — Mizumi gemeu ao ser bruscamente puxada pelo ombro, apartando-se do seu par.

— Pode deixar, é comigo que ela vai dançar agora. — Olho de Água soou autoritário perante o rapaz que dançava com Mizumi.

— Passarinho, o que é isso? — ela riu.

— Disse que dançaria comigo, essa é a última valsa e até agora sequer me incluiu na lista de espera, então tomei meu posto! — puxou-a de encontro a si, impaciente, tomou-lhe a mão à força e ainda mais violento foi o aperto que deu nas costelas da guardiã dos mares.

— Está me machucando! — ainda ria — Achei que estivesse bem servido com Hotaru, se bem que ela logo o abandonou... Vai ver você não tem talento para valsar, passarinho!

— Não me provoque, Mizumi! — inclinou o corpo dela para trás e o dele foi junto. As pontas esverdeadas das ondas de Mizumi tocaram o chão, uma de suas pernas ergueu-se.

— É, talento você tem. — ela disse tranquila.

— Qual é o ponto, Mizumi? — a pôs de pé outra vez. — Quer me enlouquecer, é isso?

— E se for? — piruetou graciosa.

— Está conseguindo. — ele a trouxe de volta, irritado.

— Se eu me considerasse um homem, a tiraria para dançar. — distante do centro onde os casais dançavam, Olho de Peixe encontrou Yumi sentada, solitária. Puxou uma cadeira à sua frente e encarou-a.

— Não seja ridículo, sou mais homem do que você. — ela afirmou seca.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvidas! — ele riu — Talvez seja mais homem do que Águia, por isso Sailor Ocean gosta tanto de você!

— Cale a boca. — bufou.

— E você, gosta dela?

A guardiã do vento pôs as mãos sobre a toalha de seda da mesa, alisou-a e depois apoiou o queixo no dorso de uma mão, ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos de prata refletiam o nada. A boca, num risco insosso manteve-se fechada. Um afago em seus cabelos chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Não me toque. — foi a sua resposta à tentativa de Olho de Peixe consolá-la.

— Você é triste. — ele disse, vendo-a levantar-se, pronta para deixar o salão.

— Você é inconveniente. — afastou-se enfim.

— Como alguém pode gostar tanto de ser infeliz? — ele se perguntou.

— Deixe ela. — Hotaru, surgiu à frente de Peixe, atrás dela estava Valkyria.

— Que eu saiba esse baile não é de Dia das Bruxas! — implicou ao reparar nas vestimentas de ambas.

— Yumi sempre será uma incógnita, deixe-a confortável dentro de seus mistérios. — Valkyria aconselhou-o.

— O que me deixa inconformado é que Mizumi magoará Olho de Águia por causa de Yumi. Se Yumi cedesse à Mizumi, Olho de Águia deixaria de ser uma peça nesse jogo e poderia ser feliz.

— Entendo, Olho de Peixe. — Hotaru tocou-lhe o ombro — Só que não adianta pressionar Yumi...

Enfim, a orquestra encerrou a valsa num acorde intenso e contagiante. Reiko pulou de alegria, aliviada de que a longa valsa findara. Olho de Tigre também se mostrou aliviado, já estava cansado de rodar como um bambolê pelo piso cristalino, e, no fundo, sentia-se frustrado por não ter conseguido driblar Reiko um único momento que fosse para tentar a sorte e puxar Marine para uma dança. Ele havia reparado a empolgação de sua lourinha ao dançar com o príncipe da armadura de cristal. Suspirou, desconsolado. Perdera a vez, acreditou, se é que houve uma vez sequer para ele.

— Ei, Tigrinho, o que foi? Agora que a festa vai ficar boa! Olhe só! — puxou-o pelo braço e apontou o palco.

As luzes amenas, num repente, transmutaram-se para grandes esferas luminosas e coloridas, a cúpula que reproduzia a imensa galáxia em astros, planetas e nebulosas se abriu, e lá do alto um grande globo feito em pedrinhas de cristal furta-cor desceu girando. No palco, iluminado por luzes vermelhas, amarelas, azuis e verdes, três mulheres se posicionaram, dessa vez microfones foram instalados. Aquela apresentação com certeza soaria por toda Tóquio de Cristal. As três sobre o palco, de braços abertos, abriram os olhos em conjunto. As luzes as envolveram em feixes e, em segundos os corpos esbeltos de curvas bem projetadas transformaram se em corpos masculinos, trajados em smokings.

— Mas o quê? — Olho de Tigre quis se esconder atrás de Reiko.

— Oh, olhe só! Não eram elas que você queria paquerar! — a guardiã da mãe natureza não conteve as gargalhadas, curvou-se, quase perdendo a firmeza das pernas de tanto rir.

— Mas, mas... Elas... Elas não são _elas_! Elas são_ eles_! — estupefato, apontou para cada um dos indivíduos que eram aplaudidos com comoção pelos convidados.

— Nessa noite especial, convidamos para cantar conosco a bela e delicada princesa de Tóquio de Cristal, neta de nossa querida amiga Sailor Moon! — Seiya ergueu o braço para frente, apontando Crystal no meio do salão. Príncipe Diamante sentiu-se ofuscado pela luz branca focada na princesa, atraindo-lhe todas as atenções.

— Oi? Quê? — Crystal apontou para si mesma, confusa. Notando a mão do jovem que outrora era a moça que a abraçou discerniu que o seu gesto fosse um convite para que ela subisse no palco. Imediatamente, a face da princesinha terrestre ardeu e, ela, encolhida, em passos curtos, direcionou-se ao palco. Chegando a frente dele, voltou o olhar Diamante, parado onde estava, desorientado. Antes de se perguntar o que deveria fazer foi puxada pelos braços e, desajeitadamente ficou de pé no palco, de fronte para aquele mesmo mar de gente de antes, todos afoitos, ansiosos, e gritando por ela.

— Tome! — Seiya a puxou para perto e entregou em suas mãos um microfone prateado. Crystal apertou o objeto contra o peito. — Não fique nervosa! — sorridente, confiante, afagou o rosto da menina com as duas mãos — Solte a sua voz como mais cedo fez, deixemos que todo o reino contemple a sua performance. Não. — pausou — A _nossa_ performance! — O líder do trio deu o sinal, os outros dois prepararam-se com seus instrumentos e, imediatamente, combinaram os acordes. Uma bela e conhecida melodia animou não só o salão, mas ecoou por toda Tóquio de Cristal. Em todos os Outdoors e mesmo nas grandes telas, ou simplesmente nos vidros das janelas, o show seria transmitido. Quem sabe alguém, em algum lugar do universo, não presenciaria aquele momento épico em que uma promissora princesinha soltaria a doce voz para os confins do universo?

_Procure por seu amor..._

A canção, enfim, se iniciou. Enquanto Taiki e Yaten tocavam cada um seu instrumento, Seiya fazia um belo dueto com Crystal. Olhava-a encantado.

_Procure por seu amor..._

* * *

><p>— O que é isso, Quartzy? Está ouvindo? — Ametista, virada de lado sobre a cama, abriu lentamente os orbes violáceos ao ouvir, zunindo em seu ouvido, duas vozes numa melodia.<p>

— Sim, senhorita! Vem de longe, de muito longe!

— E não é só isso... Parece que todas as estrelas do universo reproduzem essas vozes, essa música, em coro!

— O que quer que seja, vem da Terra. — Onyx, que acabara de entrar no quarto, afirmou mostrando-se interessado.

— Fechem os olhos... — Ametista disse — fechem os olhos, assim podem ouvir melhor!

— Humpf! — Topazio desdenhou, mas suas duas seguidoras fiéis acataram, ambas fecharam os olhos afoitas por sentir a magia daquela música.

— É estranho... — Ametista, estranhamente, sorriu — esse som me faz sentir bem, como se minha enfermidade não fosse tão grave...

— Senhorita, isso é bom! — Jade a segurou nos braços, ajudando-a a sentar.

— Sim... Mas, quem faz isso por mim?

* * *

><p><em>Você sempre brilhou tanto...<em>

_Seu sorriso é como uma pequena estrela_

_Realmente muito valiosa... _

_(eterna luz das estrelas)_

_..._

_Naquele dia não pude vir e lhe proteger_

_Apenas segurei dentro de mim as lágrimas de arrependimento._

_Esta dor ainda permanece aqui... _

_(não lhe esquecerei, querida)_

Uma lágrima contida escorreu pelo canto do rosto de princesa Kakyuu – a princesa tão querida e procurada pelos três em uma época antiga – lembrar-se daquele tempo a comovia, comovia-a mais vê-los cantar, entusiasmados, e felizes por a dona de suas preces estar lá, presenciando-os e recebendo a tão bela mensagem. Mas, havia algo naquela apresentação que a tornava ainda mais especial: o brilho de uma semente estelar pura, cuja aura era lilás. Essa semente pertencia à dona de uma voz de mel, as notas eram como pétalas de lírios desabrochando para voarem ao infinito das constelações. Seiya, contemplando-a a reluzir em diversas cores, notou o contraste da luz amarela nos cabelos castanhos. Facilmente enxergou neles _odangos,_ nas costas dela asas de anjo. Achou ser uma peça pregada pela imaginação. Como imaginaria ele que todos presentes no evento viam a mesma coisa?

_Procure por seu amor, pelos cristais do universo_

_Procure por seu amor, por favor não chore_

_Procure por seu amor, a verdade é que quero muito abraçá-la..._

_..._

_Seu cheiro, estarei sempre (procurando por ele)_

_Minha voz a alcançará (eu te amo)_

_Onde está agora? (princesa da luz da lua)_

_Minha princesa..._

— Olhe isso! — Saphiro apontou o céu para Hina.

— Ué, mas a lua não era crescente? — a menina assustou-se ao ver uma enorme lua cheia preenchendo o escuro céu noturno.

— Está sentindo isso? — ele pousou a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração acalentado.

— Sim, é tão reconfortante! — Hina tocou o colo e afagou-o, quente.

— Parece que há algo querendo brilhar, mostrar a sua força aqui dentro...

— Talvez sejam as nossas sementes estelares. — apoiou o rosto no ombro dele, confortou-se ao abraçar seu braço. Tímida, fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto no tecido da farda clara de Saphiro. — estou feliz...

— Hina... — afagou-lhe o rosto, sentiu o calor das bochechas róseas da guardiã do fogo, ergueu-lhe a face e, então, safiras encontraram-se com esmeraldas, ambas reluziam intensas. Não tardou para que as preciosidades se cerrassem permitindo o selar de um beijo. As bocas mornas, úmidas, se encaixaram. Uma deslizou pela outra traçando diferentes contornos, um lábio sobre outro. A luz momentânea, as sensações e aquela música entregue ao universo propiciou a eles ao menos um momento em que a timidez não fosse uma barreira. Aos beijos, caminharam até o gramado, sentaram-se sobre o verde coberto por pétalas vermelhas, entorpecidos, deitaram-se um de frente para o outro e, banhados pelo lume dos astros, trocaram muitos beijos mais.

_Responda! (responda pra mim)_

_Agora mesmo! (responda pra mim)_

_Responda! (responda pra mim)_

_Suavemente... (responda pra mim)_

_..._

_Correndo através do distante céu noturno_

_Agora eu imploro este desejo a uma estrela fugaz_

_Sussurrando "eu quero estar com você" _

_(por favor, diga a ela, luz das estrelas)_

_..._

_Conforme o tempo passa, nos tornamos adultos_

_E finalmente me dou conta de que_

_As lembranças não são suficientes..._

_(por favor, fique ao meu lado, querida)_

— Eu vejo! — Ametista abriu os olhos num súbito, pôs-se de pé com agilidade, algo árduo para ela — eu vejo de quem são as vozes, são de... Ah! — arregalou os olhos-ametista, neles a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados cujos fios entrelaçavam-se ao vento refletiu. Na testa, a lua dourada piscava, os olhos oceânicos reluziam e um poder conhecido a envolvia — Sailor Moon, o cristal de prata!

— Isso é impossível senhora! Sailor Moon está... — Quartzy disse

— Sim, mas é ela! É ela através de...

— Através daquela princesinha insossa, daquele projeto de Sailor Moon. — Topázio concluiu.

— Sailor Moon... — os olhos de Diamante semicerraram-se não querendo acreditar no que viam. E ela, lá daquele palco abria-lhe os braços como se o chamasse. Ao seu lado, príncipe Damien mostrava-se tão atônito quanto ele. Os olhos de todos naquele recinto brilhavam, mas os que mais se sobressaíam eram os de Seiya, ao lado da criatura que despertava as atenções.

_Procure por seu amor, no oceano prateado_

_Procure por seu amor, o navio flutua errante_

_Procure por seu amor, você será arrastada_

_Por essa loucura..._

— Olhe só para ela... — Rini abraçou Helios, atordoada. — Quem é ela? A nossa menina ou eu sou a menina dela?

— Incrível! — Os olhos de Reiko e Marine brilhavam, estavam em transe.

Os integrantes do Trio Amazonas também, aliás, não tinha um único convidado que não estivesse inebriado. Todos tentavam compreender o fenômeno que ocorria com Crystal como o que ocorria com eles mesmos. Se havia algo em unanimidade naquela noite era que todos os corações estavam atrelados por fios singelos, mas firmes. E, não, não eram somente os convidados do palácio, ou todos os habitantes do reino, mas todos os seres vivos em toda a extensão de vida que há na via láctea. No céu, antigas sementes estelares escapavam do interior de suas flores e voavam rumo ao além, da Terra quem olhava além do horizonte as via como chuva de estrelas cadentes azuladas.

Seiya segurou a mão de Crystal e fê-la virar-se de frente para ele. Cantavam olhando-se nos olhos. Através da princesa sorridente e empolgada, a figura de Eternal Sailor Moon se mostrava satisfeita, mirando-o com ternura. O líder dos Three Lights pensou que antes do fim da canção ele desfaleceria.

_Seu cheiro, estarei sempre (procurando por ele)_

_Minha voz lhe alcançará (eu te amo)_

_Onde estás agora? (princesa da luz da lua)_

_Minha princesa..._

_..._

_Responda! (responda pra mim)_

_Agora mesmo! (responda pra mim)_

_Responda! (responda pra mim)_

_Suavemente... (responda pra mim)_

Enfim, a prece, a canção de busca pela princesa se findou e Seiya encontrara o que procurava:

— Serena! — segurou o rosto de Crystal com as duas mãos e, numa atitude irracional, furtou-lhe um beijo ansioso. Ali, no palco, na frente de todos.

— Seiya! — os companheiros e sua princesa o repreenderam em coro, todavia já era tarde. O beijo fora dado.

Rini ficou boquiaberta, Damien ainda mais confuso do que já estava, Diamante, por sua vez, preparava na palma de uma mão uma esfera turquesa de energia, a qual desferiria contra o corpo franzino do astro do pop. Porém, antes que o Black Moon pusesse tudo a perder e destruísse tudo ao redor, uma forte pancada em seu ombro o desconcentrou, os dentes rangeram de ira. Fora Damien esbarrando-lhe e, num salto, chegando ao palco. Num movimento apenas, afastou Seiya de Crystal e a pôs para trás de si. O líder dos Three Lights desculpou-se para os dois, Damien não quis criar caso, pois viu que a menina aceitou as desculpas apressadamente. Desceram de mãos dadas. Embora a jovenzinha aceitara a mão do sedniano apenas para descer do grande e alto palco, a única coisa que o nemesiano adiante enxergava eram os dedos do rival entrelaçados aos da amada. De punhos cerrados, Diamante fincou os pés no piso, esperando-a no mesmo lugar onde estava desde que ela cantara. O pai da menina veio à frente, abraçá-la e acalmá-la, os convidados aplaudiram-na tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor, enquanto isso Seiya conversava com a rainha, explicando-se, Kakyuu desculpava-se por ele insistentemente, Rini amoleceu logo e pediu, para que ele e os companheiros cantassem algumas músicas agitadas para compensar, afinal, os adolescentes estavam loucos por diversão. O que mais poderiam fazer os Three Lights se não aceitar a proposta? O salão adquiriu, então, a luminosidade de um clube noturno. Para muitos o lazer se iniciaria, para Crystal, vendo-se desorientada e percebendo o modo como Diamante a encarava, a noite seria longa. Aproximou-se, temerosa, antes que de todo estivesse próxima alguém a puxou pelo pulso. Era o _outro_.

— Dança comigo? — ele pediu.

— Não. — uma voz grave e impiedosa respondeu antes que ela pudesse. — Ela dança comigo. — Diamante completou autoritário.

Encararam-se os dois homens, ambos sérios, ambos hostis. Um forte aperto espremeu o peito de Crystal. Ela sabia que, do outro lado, seus pais a observavam, e pelos seus olhares, a desconfiança era clara.

— Solte-a. — Diamante ordenou, num tom mascarado de calma.

— Por favor... — a neta de Serena fitou Damien, submetida à vontade de Diamante, coincidentemente a dela também.

Sem desviar os orbes azuis da face do nemesiano, Damien soltou Crystal devagar.

— Saia do meu caminho. — o Black Moon sussurrou no exato instante em que o cavaleiro de cristal passou ao seu lado.

— Me obrigue. — e recebeu uma resposta à altura.

A princesa aflita, tentou animar o seu querido ao chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros, induzindo-o a dançar. Fracassou. Embora ele, sem jeito algum movesse singelamente o corpo ao som da batida, não demonstrava agitação ou alegria. Seus traços jaziam sérios, as maçãs do rosto rosaram de raiva. Por segundos encarava Seiya encantando as garotas com sua voz e coreografias, depois olhava para todos os lados e procurava por Damien, que não tão de longe cuidava de suas atitudes e de Crystal. Não importava para onde fossem, seriam observados por ele, e mesmo por Rini, muito mais firme do que Helios. No entanto, a grande soberana exibia certa sombra no semblante, Diamante arriscaria pensar que fosse tristeza, e se fosse, certamente não lhe causaria comoção. Estava enraivecido e enciumado, mas mais do que isso: estava confuso. Vira Sailor Moon no palco nitidamente. Não era Crystal. Estava certo disso. Fitou-a, as luzes fugazes e intensas o confundiam, repentinamente encará-la tornou-se tarefa sacrificante, virou o rosto. Sem querer, a afligiu. Ela o chamou três vezes, não foi ouvida, sacudiu-o pelos braços, cutucou-lhe as bochechas e ele voltou, não para ela, sim para a imagem que via.

— Sailor Moon... — sussurrou.

O nome foi como uma apunhalada no coração dela. Baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo. De novo aquilo.

— Eu sinto muito, Crystal. — suspirou — Eu sinto muito! — passou a mão pela testa, sentiu-se a transpirar. Estava zonzo. Seria o vinho?

— Tudo bem... — ela respondeu num sorriso turvo, mais do que convencê-lo queria convencer a si mesma. — Não é só você... — fitou Seiya com o canto dos olhos, o astro evitava encará-la, envergonhado. Fitou cada convidado daquele salão lembrando-se de como a olharam durante a sua última apresentação. Julgava-se culpada por não se sentir feliz, afinal, todos a prestigiaram. Não... Não foi à ela que prestigiaram.

Quieta, largou-se de Diamante e, em silêncio o deixou sozinho no meio daquela multidão alegre. Quis segui-la, porém não teve coragem, o fez com os olhos: viu-a aproximar-se dos pais, falar-lhes alguma coisa, em seguida, observou-a subir as escadas às pressas, ela notou, lhe sorriu e acenou a despedir-se. O outro, o seu rival, fez menção de ir atrás, o pai da menina o impediu. O príncipe da Lua Negra viu-se necessitado de conversar com o irmão mais novo, mas onde ele estaria? Caminhou pelo grande salão, foi empurrado por braços e pernas de pessoas que dançavam empolgadas, manteve a calma e prosseguiu. Nada encontrou. Seu irmão caçula não estava naquela confusão barulhenta e movimentada, encontrava-se nesse momento no coreto onde viu a sua bela ruivinha pela primeira vez: ambos estavam sentados ao piano, ela delicadamente punha uma mão dele sobre as teclas e tentava ensinar-lhe uma simples e infantil melodia. Ele, acanhado, tentava tocá-la sozinho e as notas destoavam estridentes. Ela ria, também acanhada. Estavam ainda sob efeito da última canção, seus corações permaneciam acalentados. Ignoravam o ocorrido no salão, por isso estavam tão contentes. Naquele instante, eram os dois apenas, o piano, as estrelas e a lua que se fechara novamente no sorriso crescente.

— Jamais me esquecerei dessa noite, desse seu sorriso. — Saphiro confessou, afagando a face quente de Hina. — ficará em minha memória como uma tela.

— Saphiro... — sussurrou, encabulada. Abraçou-o singelamente, quase sem saber por onde passar os braços. O rapaz azulado a retribuiu, singelo. Acomodou-a no peito, permitindo-a escutar-lhe as palpitadas e sentir-lhe a vida correr. Foi apertado pelos dedos trêmulos dela, a apertou também, aquecendo-se e perdendo-se nas chamas de sua pele.

Quis beijá-la outra vez, assim o fez. A princípio, temendo assustá-la, cativou-lhe a boca devagar, segurando-a pela nuca. Hina entregou-se facilmente, os braços penderam sobre as pernas, inertes. O calor subiu pelas entranhas de Saphiro, num repente ele se encontrou em similar contexto do dia em que a espiou experimentando o vestido da festa, o que nesse momento ela usava. Resgatando a silhueta semidespida da guardiã do fogo, tornou o simples ósculo numa invasão, forçando-a a arregaçar a boca, tomando-lhe o ar. Sua Sailor Fire apertou o banquinho onde sentavam, tensa. As mãos frias de Saphiro pesaram-lhe nas costas, escorregando por elas, puxando-a para perto, quase sentando-a em seu colo. Hina não resistiu, mesmo vertiginosa, amoleceu o corpo e deixou-o ir para onde o homem quisesse levá-lo. Os lábios úmidos do nemesiano escorreram pelas maçãs rosadas de Hina, caminharam por seu queixo, desceram a ladeira do pescoço adornado por pérolas e repousaram em um ombro, depositando um beijo prolongado ali. Sentiu-se estranhamente entusiasmado ao furtar da menina um suspiro, afagou-lhe os braços na tentativa de acalmar-lhe a tremedeira. Sequer notara que ele próprio tremia.

— Desculpe-me, não quis assustá-la... — tentou se retratar, envergonhado, no entanto ainda encalorado.

— Eu te amo tanto... — de olhos fechados, rosto inclinado para o alto, rubra como um rubi, Hina confessou. — Eu te amo tanto que dói... — pôs a mão entre os seios, sentindo o órgão vital latejante. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, apartando as longas e densas pestanas, olhou-o diretamente, como nunca antes havia feito. Não saberia dizer o que o surpreendera mais, as suas palavras ou o jeito como o olhava, ansiosa, quase ofegante. — Não posso perdê-lo, Saphiro! — a coragem se dissipou, baixou a cabeça e comprimiu o corpo, quase abraçando a si mesma. Seguiu os conselhos de Crystal à risca, encorajou-se e pronto!

— Hina... — expandiu os orbes azul-safira o máximo que pôde, desacreditado. Estavam entrelaçados por algo muito forte, sabia, só não imaginara que ela se confessaria, tampouco que chamaria aquilo de amor. O mais próximo que o príncipe conhecera do amor foi o sentimento fraternal, nunca o amor dos amantes. Que distraído era, pensava! A felicidade permeou cada pedaço dele, e então ele percebeu que era feito dela naquele instante. Os seus dilemas obscureceram e quase foram esquecidos, a razão anulou-se e somente o instinto de abraçar aquela menina e não desejar apartar-se dela jamais foi o que ficou. Ah, sim, foi parecido com o seu irmão mais velho, sabia. — "então isso é o amor, é sim!" — enrolou os dedos nos cachos alaranjados — Também a amo Hina.

No coreto de vidro o romance perdurou, na luxuosa festa a animação era o guia. Reiko, à essa altura já subira no palco e dançava ao lado do trio cobiçado, o único que se incomodou com a atitude de Sailor Nature foi Yaten, Taiki e Seiya divertiam-se e interagiam com ela. Olho de Peixe, esperto, conseguiu convencer Damien de dançar ao seu lado. Enquanto requebrava e induzia o príncipe a remexer-se quase sem ritmo, interrogava-o sobre suas origens e sobre como conhecera a Terra. A música alta não ajudava-o a manter a conversa. Olho de Tigre, finalmente liberto de Reiko, tentou erroneamente convencer Marine de acompanhá-lo em uma dança. Cercou-a como pôde, encurralou-a contra uma pilastra. Ágil como era, Marine escapava irritada, outros não ouviam seus gritos de protesto e as ofensas por causa do volume da música.

Olho de Águia perdeu-se de Mizumi outra vez, ela sumiu em meio à grande confusão de dançarinos. A ave teve o azar de encontrá-la, enfim, outra vez rodeada por belos homens. Antes que pudesse arrumar uma confusão, Hotaru chamou-lhe a atenção. Águia conteve-se e, cansado, deu-se por vencido naquela noite. Sentou-se a uma mesa e, para afogar as mágoas, bebeu quantos copos de uísque pudesse aguentar, sem muito demorar Olho de Tigre juntou-se a ele e, bêbados, confessaram seus martírios e suas derrotas.

Yumi há muito desistira do baile, encontrava-se no conforto de sua cama a mirar o teto azul, ornamentado por imagens de astros celestes. Valkyria, também nada entusiasmada com todo aquele clima festivo, despediu-se de Hotaru e dos reis, partiu do grande palácio a caminhar, foi até o único e enorme cemitério do reino no gastar das solas dos pés. Em frente ao mausoléu onde costumava repousar, sentou-se. O espectro que a acompanhava mostrou-se azulado sobre seu ombro, como se naquele lugar a tivesse esperado por todo esse tempo, Sailor Phantom o acomodou flutuante sobre as palmas das mãos e lhe sorriu – um sorriso triste, de luto.

Nos jardins do grande palácio de cristal, Diamante se prostrou no mesmo lugar onde mais cedo ficara, de pé diante do chafariz onde seu antigo amor fora esculpido. Ali, observando o sorriso e os olhos inanimados, refletia sobre seus sentimentos confusos. Ora parecia que superara o passado, sentia-se atraído por Crystal pelo que ela era, ora Sailor Moon voltava a assombrá-lo e tomá-lo de volta. A dualidade em seu coração amortecia-o e desnorteava-o. Temia que, por conta dessa dualidade acabaria por perder o seu maior trunfo: um amor finalmente correspondido. E mais: Damien, o maldito que chegara para romper com a sua paz. Precisava manter a cautela e, também, estar sempre próximo da princesa. Ela lhe pertencia.

"Ela me pertence... Tenho realmente o direito de tomar posse dela na situação em que me encontro?" — ajoelhou-se perante a imagem de Nova Rainha Serena — O que devo fazer? — buscava a resposta além dos olhos cristalizados da escultura, como se fosse cair de graça em suas mãos.

_Se a ama, deve prezar a sua felicidade acima de tudo!_

As palavras e a saudosa voz entraram por seus ouvidos como uma suave brisa.

— Sailor Moon? — a procurou — É você? — correu para um lado, para o outro, obteve o vento como resposta. Gotículas de água vindas do chafariz respingaram em seu rosto, escorreram pela insígnia lunar em sua testa — O que quer dizer com isso?

A madrugada se prolongou até onde pôde, mas a uma certa hora o nascimento do sol tornou-se inevitável. Muitos convidados recolheram-se nos aposentos que lhes foram destinados, entre os remanescentes, estavam Reiko, ainda animadíssima, Olho de Tigre e Olho de Águia desmaiados, apoiados sobre a mesa, cada um a segurar um copo vazio, Mizumi, os Three Lights já exaustos, Olho de Peixe assediando-os, visto que Damien há muito fora dormir, os reis, claro, que deveriam encerrar a farra finalmente, e de forma polida mandar aquelas criaturas dormirem. Assim que a música de fundo cessou, pois claro que os Three Lights não poderiam cantar a noite inteira e abusar tanto de suas pregas vocais, os últimos farristas se dispersaram e encaminharam-se aos seus devidos quartos. Reiko tentou acordar Tigre, mas não obteve êxito, o pobrezinho quase salivava sobre a toalha de mesa. Olho de Peixe, nada delicado, tratou de buscar um balde de gelo e despejar sobre os companheiros, ambos acordaram no susto e ele e a guardiã da natureza por pouco não rolaram de tanto rir. Seiya entregou nas mãos de Rini a rosa vermelha que enfeitava o seu smoking, pediu-a para dá-la de presente à Crystal como um pedido de desculpas. Antes que partisse, Rini o abraçou dizendo para que não se preocupasse com o ocorrido e que ele mesmo poderia entregar a flor. Sentia-se feliz por alguém como ele ter amado e protegido sua mãe, compreendia-o. Pena não poder sentir a mesma compaixão por Diamante.

... Então, quando todos os convidados finalmente foram descansar, Helios abraçou Rini ternamente, aliviado de poder estar a sós com a esposa.

— Que festa longa... — ela disse, exausta — Acabou não saindo como o planejado, estou preocupada com Crystal, Helios...

— Ela precisará de seu apoio e você do dela, querida. — segurou-lhe o queixo com calma, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

— Achamos que podemos proteger a nossa criança de tudo, mas quando ela cresce nos vemos incapazes de evitar que a vida a maltrate... — disse com pesar.

— Sim, porque há certas escolhas que os pais não podem fazer por seus filhos. — ele suspirou.

— Crystal é tão boa, Helios, não quero que Diamante se aproveite disso.

— Interfira até onde pode, e não até onde deseja, Rini.

— Eu sei, eu sei...

— É bom que saiba, pois não estarei aqui para ajudá-la, ao menos não por um tempo. —soltou-a devagar.

Ah sim, estava na hora! Quase esquecera... Rini segurou as mãos do marido com firmeza, notou-o preocupado e entristecido. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, apreensiva, tentou não mostrar-se cabisbaixa, no entanto o peso no olhar a entregava. Helios beijou-lhe a testa.

— Pequena dama — sorriu doce — não se aflija! Estou indo a Elysium para descobrir qual a procedência do caco de cristal negro, e se eu conseguir destruí-lo, o mundo dos sonhos voltará ao normal. Sejamos otimistas! Não me demorarei por lá!

— Está bem, Helios, serei positiva! — obrigou-se a sorrir, forte.

* * *

><p>— Não entendo o que aconteceu, mas sinto-me revigorada! — Ametista caminhava pelo quarto alegremente, sem sentir-se fatigada.<p>

— Isso é maravilhoso, senhorita! Mas, acalme-se, não extrapole os seus limites! — Quartzy advertiu.

— Quartzy, obrigada por se preocupar tanto comigo, mas você deve compreender que não posso perder tempo! Agora que recuperei minhas forças devo usar todos os poderes que tenho para cumprir os nossos objetivos! — a líder saiu do quarto as pressas, quase aos saltos foi ao grande salão do palácio nemesiano e sentou-se sobre o tatame de costume.

— Senhorita, o que vai fazer? — Jade a seguiu, Quartzy veio logo atrás, as duas perguntaram.

— Atacá-los-ei de modo diferente dessa vez!

— Como? — Jade perguntou, curiosa.

— Observem... — suspendeu os braços, abriu as mãos um pouco acima do piso, e, do círculo nele desenhado o pingente de cristal negro surgiu flutuando, cintilando raios escuros de energia. Sem demora o fragmento negro criou ramificações, num segundo passou de um simples pingente a uma flor de cristal negro a flutuar e girar. Os olhos de Ametista se fecharam, no momento em que abriram-se estavam completamente negros, como os olhos de uma besta. Quartzy empalideceu, Onyx, recém-chegado, alargou um sorriso diabólico, os outros permaneceram em silêncio, prestando atenção.

... Num repente, Crystal, adormecida, se retorceu na cama e sua pele rosada começou a empalidecer.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Opa, opa, opa! A coisa está ficando tensa! Hihihihihi! O que acharam do drama? Espero que não tenha ficado nada corrido ou confuso, principalmente em relação à apresentação de Crystal com os Three Lights, que na minha cabeça foi uma cena épica, miraculosa, enfim... Reconheceram a canção? Se cogitaram ser AQUELA musiquinha que o trio canta na fase Stars a resposta é SIM! E o nome da música é: _Nagareboshi He_. Lindinha a tradução, não é?  
>Voltando a esclarecer, principalmente porque nesse capítulo aqui apareceram diversos personagens da série: a fanfic é baseada no anime antigo, embora agregue alguns detalhes do mangá. No anime antigo os Three Lights só são mulheres quando transformados em Sailor, mas como humanos normais são homens, ao menos assim sempre deu a entender. No anime antigo, Neherenia e Galáxia se redimem, lembram? Não sei se ficou claro, mas tanto as duas quanto os Three Lights e Kakyuu, aqui na fic, permanecem com aparências joviais e possuem uma longa vida porque foram "abençoados" por Sailor Moon com o poder do Cristal de Prata. Certinho? ^^<br>Bem, o próximo capítulo não será curto (claro), mas com certeza será menos longo, portanto fiquem aliviados! Acho que vão gostar... Só não falarei muito mais porque não quero dar spoiler :P  
>Ah, e quanto à Hina e Saphiro, eu mesma quero me deixar um review: AMEI as cenas deles nesse capítulo aqui, espero que mais alguém concorde! He, he, he<br>Kissus, queridos leitores! Por favor não desistam da leitura no meio pelo tamanho do capítulo!


	26. As memórias de Rini

Olá, pessoal! Até que não demorei muito, demorei? Travei um pouco nesse capítulo... Sabem por quê? Porque, vou logo dar um aviso embora a fic seja M: rola um **HENTAI** nele! Não vou entrar em detalhes porque quero que leiam.  
>Já peço desculpas adiantadas pelo tamanho do capítulo, como sempre, mas prometo que cada linha vale a lida! Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 26 – As Memórias de Rini**

* * *

><p>Conforme o sol abençoava o reino ao surgir por de trás das colinas, rei e rainha desciam uma escada espiral cujos degraus terminavam em um pequeno santuário onde uma pedra preciosa – o cristal dourado –jazia em segurança. A cada passo que aproximava Rini da pequena pedra, o coração estancava, desesperado. Helios a sentiu apertar sua mão com força, cessou o andar num suspiro.<p>

— Helios! — ela o abraçou firmemente, afagando-lhe os cabelos azulados, aspirou-lhe o pescoço buscando guardar o cheiro dele.

— Rini, querida, não vou à guerra! — tentou abrandá-la, envolvendo-a, acariciando as costas lisas.

— Eu sei, me desculpe! É que meu coração não consegue se acalmar, parece tentar me alertar de algo, não sei de quê! Isso me aflige tanto!

— Olhe para mim. — sereno, segurou a face da esposa e a ergueu, beijou-a toda, depositando o seu amor em cada pedacinho de pele suave. — Escute, eu sempre, sempre voltarei para você.

— Sim... — sussurrou, confirmou num balanço de cabeça, outra vez obrigou-se a sorrir. Precisava ser forte, sempre.

Helios sabia que o sorriso dela era forçado, os olhos escarlate se entregavam. Os dele, ainda que estivesse preocupado, permaneciam em sua calmaria áurea de rotina. Nessa mesma calma, ele pôs as mãos próximas aos seios palpitantes de Rini, fazendo-a sentir um calor, uma energia conhecida – era o seu espelho dourado dos sonhos deixando-lhe o âmago e revelando-se.

— Veja só! — o rei o segurou, o cristal dourado reluziu no patamar onde se encontrava. — Eis a prova de que, basta fechar seus olhos e dormir para me encontrar dentro de seus sonhos. — sorriu terno.

Num toque gentil, Helios empurrou com as pontas dos dedos o espelho de volta a sua origem – o corpo de sua bela esposa. Ela, num pesado suspirar, cativou-o com um beijo suplicante. Gastaram alguns minutos naquela união sofrida, prelúdio da despedida. Percebendo que a esposa não o largaria por vontade própria, o antigo pégaso se afastou singelamente, apartando-se os lábios, apartando-se os dedos de mãos que se apertavam, seguras, enlaçadas.

— Até os sonhos, meu sonho em realidade! — o cristal dourado flutuou até chegar à testa dele, onde se encaixou e materializou-se como chifre de unicórnio. O corpo do guardião de Elysium foi ficando translúcido até que desapareceu por completo.

Rini o esperou desvanecer para, enfim, se permitir debulhar em pranto. De tão desamparada, caiu sobre os joelhos, estremecida.

"Helios, pensei nunca mais ter de vê-lo partir!" — e foi nesse pensamento que, num fechar de olhos molhados, Rini começou a relembrar de sua juventude...

_Naquela época os jardins estiveram mais floridos do que nunca, o aroma das rosas permeava a extensão dos corredores de roseiras que formavam um pequeno labirinto. Lá, a princesa sentava-se em um banco de cristal, matéria prima de tudo ali. Sentada, penteava as longas madeixas cor-de-rosa com os dedos. Como haviam crescido! Escorriam como enormes cortinas pelos ombros, pelo banco, quase tocavam o chão. No decote do vestido branco, uma rosa amarela estava presa, posicionada entre os seios juvenis que após longo tempo finalmente ganharam volume.  
>Finalmente amadurecera... notou-se no reflexo do piso, sentiu-se orgulhosa, porém triste. De que adiantava estar bonita apenas para si? <em>

_Há quanto tempo não o via? Uns vinte, talvez trinta anos... Embora ela aparentasse possuir vinte, algumas décadas se passaram corridas. Desde que sua mãe derrotara o caos, a vida na Terra tornou-se pacata, dir-se-ia até comum. Ela já havia se formado. O que mais poderia fazer? Ah, sim... Cuidava dos assuntos do reino com os pais, viajava com rei Endymion vez ou outra para conhecer os outros reinos espalhados pelo continente, muitos deles ainda viviam debaixo de gelo – resquício da longa era glacial que o planeta sofreu – no entanto, a rainha tratava de remediar esse mal pacientemente com o poder do cristal de prata, a princesa observava-a admirada, imaginando-se um dia cumprindo aquele papel, sendo admirada e seguida, amada, e, principalmente, não solitária. _

_Muitos pretendentes surgiram oferecendo-lhe mimos, tratando-a com a cordialidade e o cavalheirismo que lhes convinham, mas nunca apeteciam a ela. _

_Faltava-lhes algo... Mas, o que seria? _

_Ah, sim, no fundo ela sabia: faltava-lhes a ternura, o equilíbrio e o onírico... a magia, o mistério, as asas, os áureos orbes e os celestes cabelos. _

_—_ Helios_... _— _suspirava todas as noites, procurando por ele nos sonhos. _—_ Onde está você? Será que nunca mais o verei? Já sou quase adulta... _—_ conversava consigo mesma, deitada sobre a cama que, um dia, pertenceria à sua prole. _—_ Por isso não consigo encontrá-lo? _—_ suspirava constantemente. _

_Assim os dias passavam, as manhãs douradas vinham, as noites azuis as prosseguiam, a natureza seguia seu curso mudando as estações, e para acrescentar mais solidão ao coração da mocinha, seus pais enfim descansaram, como há muito desejavam. Rini se tornou uma solitária rainha, acompanhada apenas de sua fiel companheira – Sailor Saturno, porém até mesmo Hotaru partiria, estava noiva, viveria sua vida, assim elas combinaram que seria. Mesmo a guardiã do silêncio prometendo estar sempre à disposição, a recente rainha sabia que as coisas não seriam como antes. A Terra estava em paz, naquele imenso palácio habitavam ela e sementes estelares guardadas em belas flores numa estufa, prontas para desabrochar a qualquer momento. _

"_Mamãe, papai, como puderam me abandonar assim?" _— _pensava, sentada em frente àquelas flores de cores diferentes, não demorava e logo se retratava _—_ "Não posso ser tão egoísta, todos eles lutaram tanto para defender esse planeta..." _—_ sorriu melancólica _—_ "Deixaram-me uma era amena de herança e eu aqui fazendo reclamações? Não tenho esse direito..." _— _ passou uma mão por uma das flores, uma branca, e, ao seu toque as delicadas pétalas resplandeceram e lentamente abriram-se. _—_ O que é isso? _—_ afastou-se assustada. De longe, observou a semente estelar nela contida figurar-se em um bebê. Rini, maravilhada, aproximou-se da criança e a acomodou nos braços. A pequenina abriu os olhos e mostrou-os prateados como um espelho, não chorava nem sorria, apenas encarava a mulher que a segurava. _—_ Não estou mais sozinha! _— _comemorou. Antes que pudesse sair da grande estufa de vidro, outra flor se abriu, uma azul-petróleo, e eis que outro bebê surgiu _— _uma linda menina de olhos esverdeados e pequenos cachos verde-água. _—_ Nossa, são praticamente gêmeas! _—_ Rini ajeitou a outra criança no colo, abraçou as duas. _—_ Lembram-me Haruka e Michiru! _—_ suspirou saudosa._

_Levou as crianças para o palácio, cuidou-as como se fossem suas filhas. À primeira que nasceu deu o nome de _Yume_, pois seu nascimento fora como um sonho realizado. À segunda chamou de _Mizumi_, pois seus cabelos lembravam águas revoltas – _mizu_ –, e seus olhos as profundezas do mar – _umi_. Ver as meninas crescendo trazia-lhe conforto, no entanto algo ainda lhe faltava e ela sabia o que era, procurava-o todas as noites nos sonhos. _

— Yumi, Yumi_! _—_ a pequenina "filha do mar" pendurava-se na outra _—_ Seja o meu namorado!_

— _Eu já disse que sou menina. _— _a outra, séria, a afastava. _

— _Mizumi, quantas vezes terei que falar: é _Yume_! _—_ Rini, sorridente, chamou-lhe a atenção._

— _Não se preocupe, majestade, _Yumi _está bom. _

_Mais alguns anos passaram-se, corridos para as garotas, sofridos e lentos para a rainha. Num belo dia, sentada a observar as outras belas flores da estufa – uma azul-turquesa, uma verde-limão e outra cor de abóbora, viu-se surpreendida pelo nascimento de mais três meninas, todas surgiram de sementes estelares, assim como Yume, batizada por Yumi, e Mizumi. _

— _Você será _Marine_! _—_ ergueu a primeira bebê e fitou-a nos olhos azuis e brilhantes como águas-marinhas _— _Você será _Reiko_! – sorriu, notando no outra bebê traços similares aos de Rei _— _E você, pequena chorona _— _afagou o tufo de cabelo alaranjado da última, achou graça ao reparar que o choro dela era parecido com o canto de uma cotovia que visitava uma das árvores ali perto todas as manhãs. _—_ É um filhote de passarinho, _Hina_! _

_Chamou as duas crianças de quem cuidava para que a ajudassem a carregar as filhas das flores ao palácio. A pequena Mizumi tratou de abraçar a chorona Hina, Yumi pegou Marine, pois foi quem Rini lhe entregou em mãos. Caminharam calmamente até o imenso lar cristalizado. A rainha, um pouco menos melancólica, tratou de reunir-se com serviçais e pedir-lhes para arrumar alguns quartos, a morada de cristal, enfim, tornar-se-ia mais alegre. _

"_Não consegui identificar de qual semente cada menina surgiu, mas é fato que todas nasceram das sementes das antigas guerreiras, as Inner e as Outer senshi... Será que isso significa que...?" _—_ contemplou uma enorme tela dos antigos regentes pintada em aquarela. _—_ "Papai, mamãe?" _— _sorriu esperançosa. _

_Naquela bela e estrelada noite, durante o sono, Rini sentiu um suave afago na testa, dedos gentis contornaram-lhe a insígnia de lua. Jurou ser seu saudoso pai, entretanto, ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com a cúpula do teto e sentiu apenas ventos frios vindos de fora. _

— _Eu deixei a porta da varanda aberta? Não consigo me lembrar... _—_ andou até a sacada, olhou ao longe, se perdeu nas luzes da cidade por instantes. _— _Amanhã preciso anunciar as meninas para o povo... _—_ falou consigo mesma ao entrar nos aposentos reais. _— _ O que é isso? _—_ pulou ao ver sobre a sua cama uma rosa amarela, como a que usava no decote do vestido. Assustada, pegou a flor em mãos e de seu caule tirou um pequeno papel enrolado como uma fita. Abriu-o afoita e leu a escritura:_

_**Estou no jardim à sua espera, Pequena Dama. **_

_Precavida, foi ao salão no subsolo do palácio, apanhou o cristal de prata e guardou-o por dentro do decote. Quem seria? O que queria? Há tempos não era chamada de "pequena dama", todos que um dia se referiram a ela daquele modo partiram. Seria um inimigo de outras épocas? As pernas bamboleavam enquanto ela corria, a cada passo apressado o coração borbulhava. Deu a volta pelo jardim, não fazia ideia de em que parte a pessoa misteriosa poderia estar. Não poderia ter sido menos vago (ou vaga)? Ofegante, parou de frente a um lago, no centro do pequeno paraíso. Curvou o corpo, apoiou-se nos joelhos e, estranhamente, sentiu-se familiarizada com aquele lugar como nunca antes sentira. Lembrou-se de certa vez que pintou uma tela para uma aula de artes, nela adicionou um pégaso e cristais em volta de um pequeno lago de um parquinho. Riu-se, saudosa. O cenário atual era bem parecido. _

_Os cristais nasciam de dentro da água e suas pontas cintilavam do lado de fora. A luz da lua refletia-se neles fazendo-os resplandecerem diferentes cores, a água imóvel era como um espelho. Rini ajoelhou-se à beira do espelho aquático e com o dedo indicador provocou-lhe uma ondulação. Algo suave tocou-lhe o ombro, ao passar a mão por lá segurou-se nisso, trouxe à vista e era uma pena branca. Logo mais outras surgiram e a rainha percebeu de onde vinham: do céu. Uma chuva de penas ebúrneas. Rini levantou-se, abriu os braços e cativou em mãos o máximo que pôde. Dentro de si algo afirmava que aquilo era um bom presságio. _

— _Pequena Dama... _— _a voz da serenidade, a voz de um sonho antigo e inesquecível ecoou da imensidão do céu noturno _—_ Minha dama! _—_ O corpo flutuante descia, as asas brancas ruflavam e, finalmente quando ele tocava a água do lago com as pontas dos pés, elas se fechavam e desapareciam num magnífico vendaval de penas. _

— _Helios! _—_ os rubros orbes cintilaram, sem raciocinar direito ela simplesmente entrou no lago, encharcando o vestido branco real, a sorte é que ali era raso, portanto Rini molhou-se até as coxas. No mesmo desespero em que andou pelas águas, atiçando-as, abraçou-se à cintura dele e afundou o rosto em seu abdome _— _É mesmo você? _

— _Deixe-me vê-la... _— _ele pediu, segurando-lhe a face quente com as duas mãos e erguendo-a _—_ É uma mulher agora. Como pude demorar tanto? _—_ lamentou. _—_ Espero não ser tarde..._

— _Tarde? Nunca! Nunca será tarde para você entrar em minha vida! _—_ Segurou-se nos braços dele e foi puxada para fora d' água, os narizes se tocaram. _

— _Então ainda há tempo para isso? _—_ Flutuando entre os corpos dos dois, uma pequenina caixa de veludo perolado em forma de coração surgiu como um vagalume a brilhar, subiu até o olhar surpreso de Rini e abriu-se, dentro dela um anel talhado em ouro com um brilhante cravado em formato de lua crescente jazia. Helios olhava-a terno e, sutilmente ansioso. _—_ Não houve um único dia que eu não tenha desejado fazer-lhe esse pedido, case-se comigo, Pequena Dama. _

— _É a realização de meu maior sonho! _—_ trêmula, entregou a sua mão ao guardião dos sonhos._

_Ao receber a resposta positiva, um sorriso marcou o semblante do rapaz. Na calma que quase lhe dava o nome, abraçado à sua querida Chibi Moon Crescida, num voo singelo levou seus corpos para a beira do lago, ali se ajoelhou perante a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal e, enfim, pôs-lhe o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita._

— _Por que demorou tanto? _—_ ela sussurrou, contendo as lágrimas desejosas em dominá-la. _—_ Eu o procurei todas as noites, tentava alcançá-lo, simplesmente era impossível!_

— _Para ser um homem livre, tive de me dedicar a treinar meus discípulos para cuidarem de Elysium em meu lugar. Quis fazer tudo com perfeição, para que finalmente pudesse realizar o que também é o meu maior sonho. _—_ levantou-se devagar, encarou-a olho a olho outra vez, deslizou a palma pela maçã quente e rosada, repousou-a na nuca arrepiada da regente solitária. _—_ Mas, durante todo esse tempo a contemplei em segredo, assisti cada milímetro de seu corpo amadurecer, Pequena Dama, até que se tornasse nessa linda mulher. Suas dores foram as minhas, suas alegrias o meu regozijo. Foi árduo manter-me como mero espectador, no entanto, prometi a mim mesmo que só me mostraria quando pudesse me fazer presente, sem amarras, sem outros compromissos. Minha vida agora é sua, somente a você pertenço. _—_ notando-a amolecer a cada palavra, pela primeira vez em anos Helios se viu impaciente. Focou os olhos nos lábios rosados dela, entreabriu os seus e, como num mergulho, atirou-se neles. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do gosto adocicado do beijo de Rini, pouco mudara embora a jovem agora fosse uma moça, e justamente por já possuírem idade, por iniciativa dela o ato aprofundou-se. Provaram-se as texturas das línguas quentes, ansiosas, laçaram uma à outra, comprimiram-se, apalparam-se experimentaram o que havia de mais adulto em um beijo. _

— _Venha comigo! _—_ ofegante, no cessar daquilo pelo que tanto esperou, Rini puxou Helios pela mão e fê-lo correr ao seu lado pelo extenso gramado dos jardins. A mulher que até a pouco soava entristecida mudou o semblante para uma menina entusiasmada, elétrica. _

— _Para onde, Pequena Dama? _—_ aos risos, deixou-se levar. Naquela pequena maratona, chegaram a um pequeno bosque de cristais, todas as árvores, flores e elementos da natureza eram lapidados naquela valiosa pedra em tons distintos de cores, uma preciosidade. _—_ Que bonito... _— _ ele suspirou encantado. _

— _Sabia que gostaria, tem muito mais... _—_ aproximou-se do amado, pousando o rosto em seu ombro. No centro do pequeno bosque havia um leito cor-de-rosa _—_ aqui já foi um de meus refúgios favoritos... _—_ soltou-se, andou até a cama aconchegante, sentou-se e ergueu a mão a ele, convidando-o. _

_O rosto dele enrubesceu de leve, quase imperceptível. Entorpecido pela beleza de Rini, Helios caminhou até alcançar-lhe e sentou-se ao seu lado. Olhava-a persistentemente, atento a todo detalhe, inclusive ao pesado respirar da jovem soberana. Notou um brilho entre os seios redondos, fechou os olhos condenando-se por repousá-los ali, abriu-os novamente ao ouvir um barulho – era Rini tirando o cristal de prata do decote e guardando-o debaixo de um travesseiro. Encararam-se outra vez, novamente Helios perdeu-se em outro detalhe – o vestido de sua recente noiva, molhado das coxas para baixo estava transparecido, grudado nas pernas esguias. Ela também rosou. _

— _Você está tão linda... _—_ temeroso, repousou uma mão sobre o joelho da mocinha, assustou-se ao vê-la estremecer com o toque. Recolheria a mão, mas Rini não permitiu. _

— _Helios... _—_ parecia buscar coragem _—_ Esperei tanto por isso, por estarmos assim, só eu e você... _—_ subiu a mão pelo punho dele, depois pelo braço. _—_ Há algo que desejo há muito, muito tempo... E agora finalmente posso realizar. _

— _Não precisamos ter pressa... _—_Ele sussurrou, mas pareceu não ser ouvido. Rini, numa atitude impensada, sentou-se em seu colo e o envolveu nos braços. _— _Pequena Dama... _—_ suspirou e apertou de leve os lençóis, havia de admitir que ele mesmo também mal conseguia se conter. _

— _Esperei longos anos, não esperarei um dia mais. _—_ sentada sobre as pernas dele, encarando-o a tremular assim como ela, levou as mãos ao pequeno zíper por trás do vestido e, lentamente, começou a descê-lo. Seu corpo parecia ferver, desejava com todas as forças do seu ser tornar-se adulta de verdade e sabia muito bem qual era o último passo. Num respirar descompassado, com força desnecessária, abriu completamente o fecho, deixando as costas nuas. Passou as mãos pela frente do corpo e preparou-se para abaixar o traje. _

— _Espere! _—_ Helios a impediu, pousando uma mão no decote. _—_ Não seja tão afobada... _—_ alisou-lhe os cabelos róseos, afastando-os dos ombros, desnudando o colo pulsante _— _A afobação pode destruir a magia do momento. _—_ desceu os polegares pelos ombros da rainha _— _Sinta com cautela... _— _subiu-os pela nuca _—_ Aproveite um toque de cada vez _—_ colou o rosto ao dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido _—_, a partir de hoje temos toda a eternidade para isso. _—_ sereno, depositou-lhe beijos no pescoço, um mais longo encaixou-se à clavícula dela. _—_ Isso, devagar... _— _contornou os desenhos do decote com a boca estremecida, as mãos mornas do antigo unicórnio desenharam as costas femininas e pueris, passaram suavemente por dentro do tecido, e, no ritmo que ele desejou, começaram e desfazer-se dele aos poucos. _—_ Pacientemente..._

— _Cruelmente devagar! _—_ ela completou, quase vendo estrelas. _—_Helios, eu o quero tanto! _—_ quase morreu ao admitir, pensou que explodiria de vermelhidão. Abraçou-o forte, sentindo a vulnerabilidade de seu corpo tornar-se cada vez mais evidente conforme ele, vagarosamente, despia-a do traje majestoso. _

_Num giro gracioso de corpos, Helios a acomodou nos lençóis cor-de-rosa, suspirou ao contemplar os cabelos de Rini camuflarem-se entre as dobras do tecido, estreitou os olhos d'ouro ao deparar-se com os seios expostos sem que ela fizesse menção de escondê-los, os braços jaziam jogados sobre o leito, as mãos levemente apertavam o pano rosado, alguns longos fios de cabelo enrolavam-se pelos dedos. _

— _Um quadro seu deveria ser pintado nesse momento. _—_ constatou ao admirá-la _—_ Minha Pequena Dama é uma mulher agora... _—_ afirmou a passar o indicador entre os seios palpitantes, arrancando-lhe um gemido de surpresa. _— _Como eu a amo... _— _ cobriu o corpo dela com o próprio, colaram-se as testas. Uma mão recatada apertou-lhe a gola da farda, outra subiu por seu peito, os braços antes inertes lhe percorriam pedindo-o que se livrasse do uniforme onírico. Ele a guiou para isso, fê-la, na calma e na paciência impaciente abrir-lhe os botões, um a um, sentiu-a tremer por baixo de si, e ainda assim não se deteve. Quando os botões foram todos abertos, Helios ergueu o corpo sentando-se sobre o de Rini. Perpetuando o encontro de olhos rubros com dourados desfez-se da peça, exibindo o tronco a ela, assim como a soberana ele havia amadurecido, adquirira traços mais definidos e os ombros alargaram-se, as mãos dela perceberam ainda mais do que a vista. Inclinando-se para frente, Rini percorreu o caminho dos ombros, peitoral e por fim encontrou a barriga, a pele era rija e ao mesmo tempo suave, alva, morna, sentia-lhe o pulsar das veias e cada batida incontida de um coração em espera. Desajeitada, depositou beijos pelo caminho antes feito com as mãos, cada toque de seus lábios era um suspiro surrupiado, a mão do pégaso lhe segurava pela nuca, notando-a afoita por descer ainda mais a conteve, puxou-a para si e atou os corpos, as dermes quentes entraram em contato. _

_Estavam o mesmo tanto desnudos, até onde as linhas da pélvis começavam a se formar. Beijaram-se outra vez, num grau mais alto de volúpia. Helios a fez deitar novamente, mas não tão delicado como da primeira vez. Jogou-se com sua pequena dama na maciez da cama, suas mãos oníricas subiram pelas coxas roliças levando a longa saia que ainda a adornava junto, subiu os dedos por dentro daquele mar de panos claros e os puxou para baixo, e, lento, os arregaçou de vez, colocando-os de lado. Beijou os joelhos de sua rainha, depois, com o ápice da língua deixou seu rastro em cada coxa aquecida de desejo, no mesmo ar contido deixou marcas pela virilha. Rini, extasiada e ao mesmo tempo acanhada, cruzava as pernas e no mordiscar de lábios abafava gemidos. Helios permaneceu a subir, experimentou a textura das rendas que compunham a roupa de baixo de sua Pequena Dama, cor-de-rosa como ela própria estava. Subiu um pouco mais... Beijou-lhe a barriga, agraciou-lhe o umbigo e subiu, subiu, subiu até a divisão dos montes por onde seu dedo indicador deslizara, junto com sua língua, as mãos vieram se chegando sem pressa. Enquanto ali, na divisória, depositava beijos quentes, as mãos levemente acanhadas repousavam sobre os rotundos relevos, os polegares brincavam com os mamilos eriçados, uma sequência de gemidos bem audíveis era emitida da garganta de Rini. Ele mesmo parecia desajeitado, como se naquele ato profanasse a criança por quem se apaixonou, no entanto, o desejo de ambos, alimentado por tantos anos, falou mais alto. Entre um tremor e outro, o antigo responsável por Elysium cativou um dos delicados mamilos entre dedos e acariciou-o com a língua na mesma tortuosa lentidão, provando cada detalhe daquela nova e deliciosa textura. Rini foi ao céu e voltou. Não satisfeito com a singela degustação, tomou-o na boca e, devagar como desde o início, sugou-o, de Rini surrupiou um gritinho. Provar apenas um não era suficiente, teve de repetir o processo no outro seio, quase enlouqueceu a pobrezinha. A Dama sentiu dentro de si um calor subir e descer, escapulir por entre as pernas, apertou o noivo entre elas. Entregue ao instinto desconhecido, pegou uma mão dele e induziu-a a ir até lá, quis mostrar-lhe o que ele fazia consigo, tomou-o desprevenido, assistiu-o ruborizar. Com a mão dele entre suas pernas, encaixada por baixo de sua roupa íntima em direto contato com a pele molhada e febril, confessou:_

— _Veja só o que faz comigo... Não sou uma menina há muito tempo..._

— _Mesmo quando consumarmos esse amor, sempre será a minha menina. _—_ tímido, a afagou gentil, ainda assim a tornou cada vez mais sensível. _

_A roupa íntima de Rini teve o mesmo destino de seu vestido, foi carinhosamente arrancada e posta de lado. Helios precisou parar tudo o que fazia para contemplá-la mais uma vez. _

— _Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre, simplesmente olhando para você. _—_ assumiu. _

— _Toque-me, por favor! _—_ ela suplicou e agarrou a mão dele, fazendo-o apertar seu seio esquerdo, como se pudesse espremer seu coração aflito na palma firme. _

_O futuro rei acatou, e de maneira diferente da qual ela esperava. O caminho de subida que antes fez com os lábios foi o mesmo de descida. Como antes, deixou-lhe marcas na virilha e, numa firmeza inédita afastou-lhe as pernas estremecidas. _

— _Quero que cada momento seja inesquecível, Rini. _— _e foi assim que ele encaixou a boca aos grandes lábios dela, num beijo vagaroso e fogoso. As pernas dela tombaram abertas sobre a cama, o corpo estremeceu de ponta a ponta. A rainha fervia por dentro e exalava esse fervor pelos poros, principalmente, pela brecha afagada pela língua do homem a quem amava. As mãos gentis do antigo protetor de Elysium apertaram as coxas mornas, pegaram-nas por baixo fazendo-as erguerem-se outra vez. Naquele beijo profundo, Helios arrancava de Rini os sons descompassados da paixão de longa data, conforme a voz feminina soava mais aguda e urgente, o líquido translúcido e agridoce jorrava, esparramava-se no rosa dos lençóis. _

_Era quase mulher de fato, pouco faltava..._

— _Helios... _—_ sussurrou extasiada, buscando compreender o que se passava pelo seu corpo. Parecia uma corrente elétrica, o sangue corria tão rápido e forte... Sentiu que as veias estourariam. E o coração enlouquecido? O que fazer com ele? Saltava-lhe o seio suado. Suava frio, suava calor, suava a alma! Agarrou-se à nuca do estimado noivo, emaranhou os dedos nos fios celestiais, e foi assim que alcançou o paraíso. _

_Os espasmos se intensificaram ainda mais, as pernas indóceis abraçaram o homem que a beijava sedento, e então, depois dos fortes tremores, o corpo pesou, Helios circulou-lhe com a língua um tempo a mais, e então, aos poucos, libertou-a do abraço depositando um singelo selinho naqueles lábios tomados pela primeira vez. Antes de afastar-se, afagou-o de leve com dois dedos. Sorriu, doce, olhando-a em sua completude: ofegante, ruborizada, surpresa, em êxtase, esperando por mais... _mais_ amor, _mais_ carícias, _mais_ deleite. _

— _Não devíamos esperar a noite de núpcias? _—_ ele perguntou por educação, sabia que não haveria como esperar mais, sequer queria. A prova era seu corpo sobre o dela, e as mãos da noiva no cós de sua calça clara, prontas para arrancá-la. _— _O que serão alguns dias para quem esperou anos? _— _disse em baixo tom, roçando o nariz e a boca pelo pescoço da querida rainha. _

— _Eu já disse, não espero um dia mais! _—_ apertou-lhe o cós da calça e puxou-a para baixo, levando-a junto à roupa íntima até os joelhos dele. _—_ Temos tantos anos de atraso em nossas vidas, atrasaremo-nos mais alguns dias? Preciso de você agora! _—_ com os pés terminou de descer-lhe o resto de roupa que ainda o cobria. Pôs as mãos nos ombros dele, afastou-o para poder vislumbrá-lo. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, ansiosa. Rini sempre acreditou que se queria algo deveria tomar uma atitude, portanto não se importava em ser dela a iniciativa. Cativou em uma das mãos o membro rijo de seu primeiro e único amor, acarinhou-o desajeitada e trêmula, mais rubra ficou quando Helios deixou escapar um grunhido grave, quase inaudível. Ele próprio enrubesceu. _

— _Beije-me. _—_ pediu suave como ele todo era, assim ela fez. Numa sutileza que não a pertencia, Rini tocou os lábios nos dele e, com a ponta da língua, contornou-o como se desenhasse nele. _

_Helios, tomado pela nova sensação que a mão tímida da futura esposa proporcionava, transformou a serenidade em urgência, tombou seu corpo sobre o dela e, numa estranha pressa, sugou-lhe a língua e os lábios. Em resposta, os dedos de Rini o apertaram, deixando-o ainda mais sedento. _

_Por instinto, encaixou-se mais entre as pernas bambas e, sem perceber, a extremidade de sua genitália roçava-se à porta de entrada. O encontro e o simples encostar provocou nela uma leve cascata outra vez, tornando-a escorregadia e de fácil acesso. Num repente, metade do intruso pôs-se para dentro, um novo gritinho da regente foi as boas-vindas. Ele parou ali dentro, acomodou-se a esperar que ela se acostumasse com a invasão, e, para ajudá-la, acariciava-lhe a cintura, massageava-lhe os seios com cuidado e, bebia com cautela todo o seu amor no beijo que se prolongava. Os dedos de Rini apertavam-lhe as costas, subiam aos seus ombros, apalpavam-lhe todo. Entrou um pouco mais, retomando a paciência, ainda que no seu respirar pesado e no latejar de seu falo um certo desespero gritava: "faça logo"! As pernas da jovenzinha tencionaram, as unhas dela quase cravaram-se nos ombros firmes. Helios parou outra vez e colou as bochechas às dela, buscava ar ao respirar, como se no oxigênio pudesse encontrar a compostura. _

— _Não... pare! _—_ ela pediu apesar de dolorida. Ele acatou. Com gentileza se fez todo dentro dela, outro gritinho lhe surrupiou._

— _Está doendo muito? _—_ sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, mordiscando-o _—_ Não quero machucá-la... Tem que ser especial..._

— _Está sendo! _—_ envolveu-o com as pernas endurecidas _—_ Está sendo! _— _enfatizou. _

_Helios sorriu alegre, com carinho deu início ao primeiro movimento, na vagarosidade de uma valsa retirou-se um pouco e adentrou-a novamente. Ao vê-la arfar, repetiu o "passo". _

— _Está bom assim? _—_ sussurrou outra vez, arrepiando-a, enquanto movia-se, trazendo quadril para frente e para trás. _

_Num balançar de cabeça ela deu a resposta afirmativa. Cada vez que ele a adentrava suas pernas apertavam-no mais. De início era um pouco doído, ela abafava os gritos colando os lábios no pescoço dele, distraía-se contornando-lhe a pele fina com a língua e ao mesmo tempo o instigava a invadi-la mais a fundo. No decorrer do ato, o interior dela, aquecido e dilatado acostumou-se e, o que era dor tornou-se gosto. Os grunhidos adquiriram tom provocante, tanto os dela quanto os dele. O que era vagaroso tornou-se ágil, a valsa figurou-se em tango.  
>Adeus infância, adeus adolescência... Rini deixou de ser Pequena Dama. Rini tornou-se mulher a partir daquele momento.<br>Os corpos entrelaçados viraram-se atados na cama, emaranharam-se nos lençóis. As mãos de ambos deslizavam afoitas pelas peles, descobriam as sensibilidades um do outro. Sem mais dor, sem mais pudor, o membro de Helios a experimentava por completo, cada vez mais voraz. Em cada árvore lapidada em cristal os amantes eram refletidos, contentes e afoitos pelo que viria a seguir: o estopim de todas as sensações, fossem elas carnais ou transcendentais. Mais uma experiência que compartilharam: o primeiro orgasmo mútuo. O corpo da bela soberana estremeceu de todo embaixo do antigo unicórnio onírico. Ele se enterrou dentro dela e lá ficou, circundando-a por dentro, enquanto os dedos ferozes da mulher amada o apertavam as costas e arranhavam-na toda. Num ofegar descompassado, ele persistiu em possuí-la mesmo quando a sua própria fonte já secara, e ela não reclamou. Passaram a noite inteira naquele desespero, até que, enredados nos braços um do outro, desfaleceram de cansaço. _

_... Os dias finalmente correram afoitos já que a felicidade se instaurara no coração de Rini. No piscar dos rubros olhos os sinos dourados badalavam a marcha nupcial. O palácio inteiro tinha aroma de rosas e era para ser assim, afinal, a ornamental construção de cristal estava toda decorada por aquelas belas flores, em parte vermelhas, em parte amarelas, brancas, azuis, lilases, enfim, o palácio era como um arco-íris de rosas coloridas e vibrantes. Ele a esperava no altar, sorrindo sereno como sempre ou quase. A grinalda de Rini arrastava-se pelo piso envidraçado, quem lhe segurava o véu eram as pequenas Yumi e Mizumi, ao lado de Helios uma criança de cabelos cor do vinho, numa almofada púrpura, segurava as alianças lapidadas no mais nobre cristal do reino. Quem proferiu as palavras de união foi a melhor amiga da rainha – Sailor Saturno – vinda de longe especialmente para aquele dia, e a noite de lua cheia foi a cúmplice de mais uma das muitas entregas dos amantes até que numa delas, sem tanta demora, o ventre de Rini foi fecundado pelo amor interminável de Helios. _

— _Pode sentir? _—_ alguns meses depois, quando a barriga materna já era visível, Rini pôs as mãos do marido sobre seu ventre inchado. _—_ Ela se move!_

— _Ela? _—_ ele sorriu, abraçando-a por trás, vendo-se e vendo-a através de um enorme espelho. _

— _Sim, é uma menina! _—_ disse radiante. _

— _Como a chamaremos? _— _ele perguntou enquanto beijava-lhe o ombro. _

_Rini olhou ao redor e viu ali, em torno de si, toda uma construção de cristal. Caminhou calmamente até a sacada do quarto, vislumbrou seu reino todo lapidado naquela pedra mística, suspirou, alargou na face um sorriso pomposo e respondeu convicta: _

— Crystal_. _

_Os meses fluíram como um córrego inconstante e violento, logo todos os habitantes do reino se encontraram ansiosos por conhecer a recém-nascida princesinha. Naquele tempo, Sailor Saturno já retornara ao palácio, misteriosamente solitária. De certa forma, a presença da guerreira do silêncio fora um alívio para Rini, de um lado da cama estava ela, do outro o marido a segurar-lhe a mão. Por sorte, o parto fora tranquilo, o choro da recém-nascida era uma benção, a rainha acreditava que sua filha fora abençoada por Sailor Moon._

— _Deixe-me vê-la! _—_ exigiu impaciente e ofegante. O médico e sua equipe de enfermeiras aproximaram-se, trazendo em mãos um lindo bebê, mal dava para ver a cor de seus cabelos por tão finos serem, porém a lua crescente reluzia na testa e, o mais incrível – o azul inconfundível dos olhos. Ao segurá-la nos braços, Rini teve certeza: _—_ Vê os olhos dela, Helios? _—_ afagou o rosto da criança, acalmando-lhe o pranto _—_ São idênticos! _—_ alargou um sorriso e mirou o olhar na pintura de sua mãe ao lado de seu pai emoldurada na parede _—_ Será que a nossa criança é a reencarnação de minha mãe? _—_ choramingou esperançosa. Fizera a pergunta, mas no fundo do coração sentia a profecia se cumprir._

— _O tempo dirá, minha querida. _—_ abraçou-a de lado e beijou a testa de sua prole. _—_ O tempo dirá... _

— _O importante é que ficaremos assim para sempre, não é mesmo? Todos juntos, nunca mais nos separaremos! _— _disse a fitar o marido, a melhor amiga e a filha. _—_ Gostaria que o tempo parasse aqui e agora! _—_ estava radiante._

— _Por que fazer o tempo parar? Hoje é apenas o início de nossa eterna felicidade, minha pequena dama... _—_ suave como um sonho bom, ele a beijou terno._

* * *

><p>— Helios, onde está a nossa eterna felicidade? — sentada no piso do santuário de cristais ela lamentou — Onde está a nossa eterna felicidade se você não está aqui?<p>

— Majestade? — a voz familiar soou enquanto o salto alto vibrava nos degraus, aproximando-se — O que faz aqui? — a marinheira do planeta anelado enfim chegou.

— Hotaru, Helios partiu para Elysium. Era segredo até ele ir...

— O que está acontecendo? — ajoelhou-se diante da amiga de infância e tocou-lhe os ombros. — Por que ele teve que ir?

— O Trio Amazonas não soube lidar com o problema, então Helios teve que se encarregar dele pessoalmente.

— Não se aflija! Ele resolverá o que quer que seja e voltará para você, confie! — Sailor Saturno esboçou um sorriso e afagou o rosto da amiga.

— Ah, Hotaru... — Rini suspirou e segurou-se na mão gentil da amiga — Você que já tem tantos pedaços do coração para remendar e ainda tem que se preocupar com cuidar de mim... Sinto-me tão mal por você... de tantas maneiras...

— Rini, a sua amizade dá sentido à minha vida! — falou séria — E... meu coração já está bem forte! — sorriu — Não se preocupe comigo, estarei sempre aqui! Agora, vamos esperar juntas o retorno do rei de Tóquio de Cristal, certo?

* * *

><p>— Mas o que é isso? — Helios saltou para trás ao ver no que Elysium se tornou: um mundo que outrora fora conhecido pela sua beleza e misticismo agora era tomado pelo negrume do cristal de Nemesis, e, no centro do lago, onde antes jazia uma gota do tal cristal, no presente era tomado por uma grande flor de lótus lapidada na mesma pedra maligna. Pequenos raios se formavam ao redor dela. — Não pode ser! — tentou se afastar, mas era tarde, os raios negros o envolveram, primeiro suas pernas foram imobilizadas e tomadas pela pedra, sem muita demora todo seu corpo foi engolido pela cor da escuridão e,fatalmente, tragado pelas águas soturnas.<p>

"_Veja agora doces sonhos tornarem-se amargos pesadelos!"_ — a voz feminina ecoou na mente dele várias e várias vezes. Dois nomes vieram-lhe à mente: — "Rini, Crystal"!

* * *

><p>— Princesa, posso entrar? — Seiya bateu à porta, que por estar encostada abriu-se sozinha. Do bolso do paletó vermelho ele tirou uma rosa da mesma cor. Em passos inseguros, adentrou o cômodo, não queria constrangê-la outra vez, por isso foi sutil, encontrou um vaso na penteadeira dela, nele depositou a flor. Sentou-se no banco em frente ao espelho, respirou fundo, virou-se para ela. Aparentemente, estava dormindo. Seiya aliviou-se e sentiu-se encorajado a aproximar-se mais, num impulso já estava à beira da cama a esbanjar um sorriso bobo. — Que besteira, ela é outra pessoa... — sussurrou — Espero que me perdoe. — afagou-lhe a bochecha com o polegar e assustou-se com a temperatura — Está gelada! — preocupado, a apalpou nos braços e pulsos — Princesa, princesa! — sem resposta, deu-lhe um tapinha na face e nada. — Levantou-se bruscamente, abriu as cortinas mais brusco ainda e então percebeu-a pálida e inexpressiva. — Alguém... — balbuciou de olhos arregalados. — Alguém ajude! — gritou e correu disparado pelos corredores — A princesa não está bem! — logo os gritos chamaram a atenção.<p>

— O que está havendo? – príncipe Damien foi o primeiro a sair afoito do quarto. Em seguida vieram Diamante, Saphiro Sailor Wind, Sailor Ocean e as guerreiras mais jovens, exceto Reiko. Foram desesperados ao quarto de Crystal e rodearam-na, Damien, em desespero, jogou-se de joelhos ao lado da menina lânguida e segurou-lhe a mão — Está gelada!

— Isso só pode ser obra de alguém de seu clã! – Sailor Wind, impetuosa, apontou Diamante.

Antes que o príncipe branco pudesse responder ou explicitar seu desafeto pelo sedniano agarrado às mãos de Crystal, Rini entrou no quarto, já informada do estado de sua filha. Jogou-se diante dela e Damien deu-lhe espaço, afagou-lhe a franja e notou a lua crescente oscilando na testa da menina.

— Crystal, Crystal, minha filha, acorde! Acorde! — sacudiu-a inutilmente.

— Se quer a princesa de volta... — a boca de Crystal pronunciou as palavras, mas a voz não era a dela — mande-nos os príncipes de volta!

— O quê? Quem é você? — Rini questionou, Saphiro estremeceu, Diamante mostrou-se mais indignado do que estava.

— Eu sou quem os trouxe de volta à vida, princesa Ametista. O lugar de príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro é Nemesis!

A rainha de Tóquio de Cristal fitou-os suplicante, nada disse e nem precisou, Diamante compreendeu muito bem o que aqueles olhos carmesim queriam dizer.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

Que final de capítulo cruel, não? É, eu gosto de ser má!  
>Gente, nos outros capítulos me esqueci de comentar sobre uma coisa: não sei se lembram, mas no início da fanfic eu me referia ao mundo dos sonhos como Ilusão, pois é assim que é chamado no anime dublado, e eu uso os nomes dos personagens todos na versão dublada, mas, recentemente, achei que Elysium caía muito melhor do que Ilusão, por isso optei por chamá-lo assim, o que acham? Se preferirem volto ao Ilusão.<br>Quanto a qualquer coisa sobre o passado de Hotaru ter ficado nebulosa, eu digo: era essa a intenção! Em capítulos posteriores tudo será revelado. ;)  
>Pois então, gostaram? Mereço reviews? Ah, por favor, mereço sim! Espero ansiosamente por vocês dizendo o que acharam do meu cute hentai RinixHelios! Eu esperava por escrever esse momento desde o início da fic, amo demais os dois juntos, apesar de a Rini ser uma chata! Hehehehehehe!<br>Kissus e até o próximo! Adianto que, ainda hoje, começarei a escrevê-lo porque até eu estou super ansiosa pela continuidade desse drama!


	27. O despedaçar de uma alma

Oi gente! Estou tão feliz com o retorno da minha querida leitora, _Viola Psique Black,_ que vou até postar dois capítulos consecutivos! Agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando até agora, as reviews de Amanda Catarina e de MViana tem me incentivado muito mesmo!  
>Olhem, esse aqui foi bem complicado de escrever, espero que as coisas não tenham ficado muito nebulosas... Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 27 – O despedaçar de uma alma.**

* * *

><p>Olho de Tigre abriu os olhos. De repente uma terrível enxaqueca o fez sentir o mundo girar.<p>

— Oh, finalmente acordou! — a voz o despertou de uma vez por todas.

— O que faz no meu quarto garota? — ele perguntou ao sentar-se na cama, os lábios ressecados pediam por água, procurou a jarra ao lado, não a encontrou porque estava na mão da jovem espevitada, assim como o copo, ela mesma o enchia.

— Tome! — entregou o copo nas mãos dele com cuidado. – Fui eu quem o trouxe para o quarto essa madrugada, você estava de porre, foi difícil te carregar! – riu.

— Fez isso sozinha? — mostrou-se surpreso.

— Sim, até tirei um cochilo com você, confesso! Fiquei com preguiça de voltar para o quarto... — suspirou — Não se lembra de nada mesmo?

— Não, nada. — o fato de não se lembrar do que fez preocupava-o, e a preocupação esboçou-se no rubor de seu belo rosto. — O que você fez comigo? Ande, fale logo! Tenho certeza de que se aproveitou da situação!

— Eu me aproveitei da situação? Quem se aproveitou foi você! Eu que não deixei ir adiante! — soou indignada.

— Eu me aproveitei, como assim? — ele pareceu ainda mais indignado, chegou a levantar-se, mas a dor de cabeça o fez sentar-se tonto. — Eu não acredito em você!

— Pois eu digo que quando chegamos ao quarto, você me atirou na cama e me tascou um beijo de tirar o fôlego! — enfatizou a palavra "beijo".

— Reiko, por que eu faria isso? — riu nervoso — Aposto que foi você!

— Que seja! — impaciente, a mocinha pôs as mãos na cintura e virou o rosto rosado, sim, estava envergonhada. Quem diria? — Acredite no que quiser!

— Reiko? — estupefato ao vê-la ineditamente sem jeito perdeu a dúvida. Ele poderia muito bem tê-la agarrado, era uma bela jovem em todos os quesitos — Sinto muito, não me lembro de nada.

— Quer ajuda para se levantar? — ergueu a mão a ele, tentando quebrar o gelo.

— Está bem. — segurou-a e levantou-se devagar — Ai, que dor de cabeça! — praguejou. Pegou o copo e bebeu toda a água que havia nele em uma golada.

— O nome dessa dor de cabeça é ressaca! — ela piscou, divertida.

— Olho de Tigre, a rainha o requisita urgentemente! — O chamado de Sailor Wind à porta cortou de vez qualquer possibilidade de clima.

O líder dos guardiões de Elysium, Tigre, sequer teve tempo de tomar banho, vestiu-se às pressas sem perceber que Reiko ainda estava no quarto. Já vestido, ruborizou ao vê-la estática ali, olhando-o atentamente e com ares de curiosidade.

— O que está olhando? Vamos, parece ser grave! — rubro apontou a porta, indicando desejar que ela fosse à frente. Após a saída de Reiko, Olho de Tigre ajeitou a capa e foi-se. No corredor, esperavam-no Sailor Wind, Olho de Águia e Olho de Peixe.

— Vamos ao quarto da princesa. — Sailor Wind afirmou.

— E Reiko? — Tigre perguntou.

— Foi na frente. — a guardiã dos ventos respondeu.

— Alguém se deu bem hoje... — Olho de Águia sussurrou para Olho de Peixe, ainda assim Tigre o ouviu e quase ralhou, mas conteve-se, havia algo no ar dizendo-lhe que no quarto da princesa coisa boa não ocorria e bastou que chegassem lá para depararem-se com o quadro: Crystal num sono mórbido atirada ao leito, príncipe Damien a afagar-lhe a mão enquanto príncipe Diamante, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro.

— Não, você não pode estar me pedindo isso! — Diamante vociferou.

— Olhe para ela! Não se importa com o seu bem estar? — Rini apontou Crystal — É uma troca, não vê? Vocês por ela!

— Quem garante? — ele questionou — Quem garante que se retornarmos a Nemesis essa tal de Ametista libertará Crystal de suas garras? E se for uma armadilha? Será que você não sabe raciocinar direito, _Coelho_?

— Mais respeito, está lidando com a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal, príncipe Diamante! — Sailor Saturno interveio.

— Meu irmão pode estar certo, majestade. — mais calmo, Saphiro tomou a frente — Devemos agir com cautela, os três guardiões já estão aqui. – apontou o Trio Amazonas à porta.

— Majestade, o que está havendo? — Olho de Peixe entrou no quarto temeroso, seu coração deu um pulo ao notar a palidez da princesa.

— Olho de Peixe, Olho de Água, Olho de Tigre! — Chorosa, Rini correu até eles — Só vocês podem me ajudar! Helios está em Elysium averiguando um problema e, enquanto isso, Crystal caiu nesse sono profundo e se mostra cada vez mais fraca! Não acorda de jeito nenhum! — desabafou.

— Majestade, se me dá licença... — Olho de Peixe tomou a iniciativa e aproximou-se da cama, parou ao lado de Damien. O príncipe não conteve o ar de surpresa ao ver Peixe em trajes masculinos, o delicado integrante do trio suspirou conformado, qualquer plano seu de conquistar o sedniano fora por água abaixo. Ergueu uma de suas mãos em direção a Crystal e proferiu: — Um. — o corpo da menina foi suspenso, às suas costas uma parede vermelha surgiu. — Dois. — as mãos e os pés da princesa foram cativos por algemas, assim seu corpo desacordado estava seguro — Três! — por fim, o espelho dos sonhos surgiu estranhamente fosco. O andrógino ex-artista circense olhou para a rainha como se pedisse autorização, a regente simplesmente meneou a cabeça num "sim" inseguro, assim, Peixe seguiu adiante, segurou o valioso espelho nas mãos e mergulhou o rosto nele, em poucos segundos foi violentamente repelido, seu corpo foi de encontro à parede de cristal e quase se atritou com o piso, mas seus dois fiéis amigos o seguraram.

— Peixe! — os rapazes clamaram preocupados.

— Olho de Peixe, o que foi isso? — Rini correu até ele e repousou sua cabeça no colo dela.

— Alguém está atacando a princesa através de seus sonhos, eu vi...

— O que você viu? — Damien se aproximou, passando a frente de Diamante que também rodeava o peixinho.

— Eu vi a escuridão e... — encarou Diamante — Argh! — gemeu de dor nas costas.

— O que podemos fazer para trazê-la de volta? — a rainha perguntou, apalpando os ombros de Olho de Peixe.

— Majestade, se o mal está nos sonhos da princesa, o que podemos fazer é ir a Elysium e procurá-la. Em algum lugar no mundo dos sonhos a princesa está sofrendo de um pesadelo terrível, talvez possamos resgatá-la! — Olho de Águia afirmou determinado, cativando um olhar orgulhoso de Sailor Ocean.

— Por favor, façam isso, vocês são os únicos além de Helios que podem ir até lá! Se o mal se apoderou de Crystal, será que... — não se atreveu a completar a questão, tapou a boca com a mão e pensou no marido.

Os três encararam-se sérios, Tigre e Águia deram apoio para Peixe se levantar, já de pé deram-se as mãos e fecharam os olhos em sincronia, na testa de cada um uma luz dourada reluziu, em seguida seus corpos pareceram transparecer como se não fizessem parte daquela dimensão. Todos observaram atentamente os rapazes aos poucos desaparecerem, como se fossem espectros. Rini suspirou, tentando buscar alívio retornou à filha e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Notou à mesa de cabeceira o broche de transformação, na remota esperança de ele ajudá-la, tomou-o em mãos e o repousou sob o coração de Crystal, orava para o Cristal de Prata, orava para a Mãe. Do outro lado, num mundo que um dia foi o abrigo dos sonhos mais belos, em pose de Buda sob a enorme flor de lótus negra, Ametista se materializara, não distante Crystal se encontrava com os olhos opacos diante da cena que a assombrava com frequência: Diamante e sua avó desfrutando de um beijo que ela acreditava nunca ser destinado a ela.

_Olhe bem para você..._ — a voz ecoou dentro de si, tomando-a. — _Olhe-se no espelho que só diz a verdade! _— ela acatou e viu-se como uma sombra — _Essa é você por dentro, é tudo o que tem de si._

— Sim, é verdade... Essa sou eu... — sorriu melancólica e tocou o vidro, afagando as formas desconexas e obscuras que o Nada mostrava. — Eu sou uma sombra... — uma grossa lágrima esvaiu-se, pingou do queixo no piso enegrecido.

_Tudo o que querem é o retorno de sua avó, não vê? Nada querem de você. _

— Vovó, porque não assume logo... — caiu de joelhos — assuma o meu corpo, tome a vida que é sua e não minha! Eu estou pronta... — cerrou os olhos, o corpo inteiro se fechou em uma enorme bolha negra. Os olhos de Ametista abriram-se, negros, suas mãos ergueram-se na direção de Crystal e dela passaram a absorver a energia vital.

— A sua energia alimentará a minha vida, princesa. Graças a ela poderei manter-me sadia por mais um tempo, até completar o meu grande objetivo. — Ametista suspirou, aliviada.

* * *

><p>— Está ainda mais gelada! — Damien exclamou.<p>

— Vejam, o espelho dos sonhos dela! — Marine apontou incrédula ao objeto tomado pelo negrume.

Diamante fechou os punhos com força, não suportaria perdê-la, ainda mais por terem se despedido tão mal na noite passada. Culpou-se por tê-la magoado, culpou-se por sua dualidade, culpou-se por tudo o que poderia. Sem cerimônias, sentou-se do outro lado do leito, tomou a outra mão da princesa, surpreendendo a todos no quarto.

— Crystal, me ouça! — ele disse — Chamarei o seu nome até que me responda. Crystal, Crystal! — insistiu.

Enquanto isso, o Trio Amazonas se separava pelo estranho mundo onírico, cada um escolhera uma direção, quem encontrasse primeiro a princesa avisaria através de um pequeno guizo mágico amarrado ao punho. Olho de Peixe seguiu pela direção dos lagos petrificados, Olho de Águia escolheu os céus, seus braços abriram-se em grandes asas e Olho de Tigre seguiu pelos bosques na sua rapidez felina, superara a enxaqueca no susto. Dos céus Águia assustou-se ao ver no que Elysium havia se tornado, a energia maligna causava-lhe mal estar, parou ao deparar-se com a enorme flor de lótus negra, notou lá a presença de uma estranha, não pensou duas vezes antes de arremessar sobre ela a sua arma: um chicote prateado de lâminas afiadíssimas. Surpreendentemente foi interceptado pela pequenina mão, e sem provocar corte algum.

— Como?! — ele tentou puxar a arma, mas ela a cativou firme. Sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando os olhos negros de íris à pupila o encararam.

— Não pode me ferir, este não é meu corpo físico. — ela explicou, puxando-o com toda a força. Ele gritou, de nada adiantou, foi arrastado até estar diante a ela, o guizo pendurado ao punho chiou, provocando vibrações nas águas e nas árvores macabras. — Pobre criatura... — ergueu-lhe uma das mãos e lançou-lhe uma rajada de energia maligna — Desapareça!

— Não tão fácil! — a voz doce soou, era Olho de Peixe pondo-se à frente e, num gracioso salto, levando Olho de Águia consigo, esquivando-os do ataque. — Mas é um inútil mesmo, hein? Tem que melhorar se quer que Sailor Ocean te dê algum valor! – resmungou.

— Ah, seu peixe de uma figa, eu saberia sair dessa! — Águia respondeu.

— Um "muito obrigado" bastava! — o outro ajeitou os cabelos e depois uniu bem os dedos, entre cada um havia adagas afiadíssimas, lapidadas em cristal. — Então esse não é seu corpo físico? Adivinhe só, as nossas armas não foram feitas simplesmente para cortar o que é material! — na graça de sempre, num rodopiar coreográfico atirou as lâminas, a princípio tomaram direções desconexas, a pequenina nemesiana riu. — Afinal, somos os guardiões desse mundo! — ele completou raivoso. As lâminas vieram pelas costas de Ametista e causaram estragos em seus braços, pernas e nas proximidades do pescoço. – Acha que é fácil acabar conosco, sua insossa?

— Devo admitir que os subestimei, — fechou os olhos, conformada, embora repleta de cortes, não sangrava, era como uma ilusão — mas, mesmo que se desfaçam desse meu corpo, não poderão salvar a princesa ou o rei.

— O rei? — os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, arrancando de Ametista um risinho.

Ela iria se manifestar, mas um forte relâmpago dourado a atingiu, vinha de um bastão dourado a rodopiar na mão de Olho de Tigre, o líder do trio saltava alto, atingia os céus oníricos.

— Vamos, liberte a princesa de uma vez! — Tigre grunhiu, ordenando.

— É só isso? — ela o desafiou e desmaterializou-se, surgiu diante do corpo da princesa caída no piso, envolvida pela energia trevosa. — Acham que relâmpagos, adagas e lâminas poderão desfazer o que já está feito?

— O que está feito? — Tigre pairou a sua frente.

— O coração dela está em pedaços, nada do que façam ou falem poderá desfazer isso. — Apontou Crystal — A alma dela se desfaz a cada segundo, e sabem de quem é a culpa?

— Sua e de sua trupe, lógico! — Olho de Tigre respondeu de imediato.

— Hu,hu... Idiotas! Não, a culpa é de todos vocês! — os apontou, e eles mal poderiam saber que tudo o que Ametista falava ecoava pelos lábios de Crystal, no quarto onde mãe, príncipes e súditos fitavam-na apreensivos. — A culpa é de todos aqueles que desde sempre a fizeram imagem-semelhança da avó! Por toda a vida ela se viu sombra de uma mulher que já se foi, mas é claro que por sua índole benigna ela conseguiu conter essa sombra num cantinho escondido do coração, onde apenas ela era capaz de mergulhar quando estava sozinha. Não deixava a sombra crescer, seu lado esperançoso a mantinha cativa, por isso conseguia ser tão pura e manusear tão bem o cristal sagrado lunar. Agora, vejam só a ironia, é justamente dessa sombra que me aproveito, e se tudo continuar no caminho em que está, o coração dessa princesa será tão corrompido que jamais voltará a ser o que era! A alma, a pequena essência que ela tem se quebrará por completo e os grandes culpados serão vocês, hipócritas! — o corpo entrecortado de Ametista virou fumaça púrpura e foi tragado pelo inspirar de Crystal, a risada da enferma soberana de Nemesis ecoou por todo Elysium e também pelo quarto da princesa do reino de cristal.

— Majestade o que está havendo? — Luna e Artêmis entraram no quarto, no corredor estavam os outros visitantes que participaram do baile, todos tão apreensivos quanto todo o resto.

— É mentira... Acreditamos que Crystal seja a reencarnação de minha mãe sim, mas isso não exclui a personalidade dela, e nem sua unicidade! Crystal... — as lágrimas tomaram os olhos avermelhados — é verdade que isso a perturba tanto durante todo esse tempo? — abraçou-a, as lágrimas pingaram sobre a face da menina — Eu sinto tanto, tanto, minha filha!

— Crystal, Crystal me ouça! — Diamante insistia.

* * *

><p>Escuro... Escuro como tudo fica ao fechar dos olhos à noite.<p>

Nada... Nem um ponto de luz no final de toda aquela escuridão. Ela tinha final? Não... Aquele era o interior _dela_. Despida, flutuando em pose fetal ela rolava por ali, até vislumbrar um cenário de torres negras, iluminadas por luzes artificiais.

"O que é isso? Onde é aqui?" — ela se perguntou, amedrontada.

Avistou duas crianças observando uma flor azul, reconheceu-as de prontidão. O mais velho possuía os inconfundíveis cabelos claros, quase prateados, e consolava o pequenino, prometendo-lhe tomar a Terra para que pudessem viver em paz em meio a uma multidão de flores como aquela. Crystal sentiu um forte aperto no coração.

"Por que estou vendo isso?" — abraçou a si mesma, e, na mesma posição vulnerável em que estava, sentiu-se acomodada em algo macio, olhou aos lados, sentou-se e viu-se dentro de uma enorme flor azul como aquela que o pequeno Diamante olhava. Como aquela? Não, ela estava dentro da flor que ele e o irmão mais novo admiravam. Mas, como?

— Crystal, Crystal, não me deixe, por favor! — era o pequeno Diamante quem falava.

— Você pode me ver? — ela se mostrou confusa.

— Volte para mim! — o pequenino afagou as pétalas delicadas.

— O quê?

— Volte para mim... — no quarto, sentado ao lado dela, surpreendendo a todos mais uma das inúmeras vezes, ele suplicava como se orasse, agarrado à mão dela, de olhos fechados, ajoelhado à cama, concentrado. — Volte para mim, você é a luz em mim! — a criança chorosa da ilusão dirigia-se a ela, suplicante — Volte, por favor!

O Cristal de Prata brilhou fracamente no colo de Crystal, Rini, embora confusa, esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Damien mantinha-se atônito, não sabia se sentia raiva ou alívio por Crystal responder aos estímulos de Diamante. Do outro lado, era o sedniano quem lhe cativava uma mão, apertou-a levemente, sentindo-se inseguro e sonolento.

"_Não..."_ — uma voz ecoou na mente de Crystal, tentando controlá-la. — _"Isso é mentira, não é a você que ele vê!"_ — as madeixas tornaram-se douradas. — _"É a ela!"_ — a imagem de Sailor Moon pulsou diante de si. —_ "Ela é a luz dele e ele a busca desesperadamente em você"!_

— Eu não a vejo assim! — outra voz ecoou grave e firme. — Posso ser o único, mas não a vejo assim!

— Quem é? — Crystal olhou para os lados, seu corpo caíra no vazio mais uma vez, tudo estava escuro, exceto num ponto mais ao longe, onde algo reluzia intensamente. Movendo braços e pernas como quem nada, Crystal foi até esse "pingo" de esperança e admirou-se ao ver a armadura reluzindo em diferentes cores. — Príncipe Damien? — surpreendeu-se e, com os braços tentou esconder as vergonhas. Ele tocou-a nos ombros, numa tentativa de acalento.

* * *

><p>— Ele adormeceu! — no quarto, Rini constatou ao notar os olhos selados do príncipe viajante e o semblante tranquilo.<p>

— Meu irmão também! — Saphiro ajoelhou-se ao lado de Diamante, acomodando-o.

* * *

><p>— Muitos ou quase todos podem vê-la como sua avó, mas eu não, eu nunca! — Damien tomou as mãos de Crystal, pouco se importando com a condição dela, seus olhos viam além do corpo desnudo, procuravam-lhe a alma. — Eu a vejo por quem é, e o que você é fez com que me interessasse por você...<p>

— Como se nunca conversamos? — ela mostrou-se confusa.

— Certa vez vi uma imagem sua, éramos crianças, desde aí me encantei pelo seu sorriso meigo e suas lindas madeixas castanhas... — afagou-lhe as ondas e trouxe-as para perto do rosto aspirando-lhes o aroma — Nunca ouvira falar de Sailor Moon, apenas de Crystal. — suspirou — E foi por Crystal que viajei pela galáxia.

— Príncipe Damien, nem sei o que dizer... — mostrou-se apreensiva — Eu...

— Não diga nada. — abraçou-a com cuidado. — Volte a ser quem era, não se permita definhar nessa escuridão, esse não é o seu lugar. Você é Luz, Crystal, à Luz pertence e não às Trevas...

— Mas, se pertenço à Luz, porque as Trevas me atraem tanto? — semicerrou os olhos, rememorando a insígnia da Lua Negra. — "Desejo as Trevas com tudo o que há dentro do meu ser... Quero fazer parte da Escuridão Dele"... — entorpecida, ela fechou os olhos e a lua em sua testa retomou o brilho.

— Isso, então finalmente se vê com quem deve estar. — Ametista apareceu mais adiante, mostrando-se satisfeita. — É nos braços dele que deve se aconchegar. — por trás da pequenina, Diamante surgiu quieto, adulto, apenas observando o casal abraçado. — Aquele é o lugar dela! O seu é ao nosso lado!

— Não! — Crystal abriu os olhos e afastou-se de Damien subitamente — Não vai corrompê-lo, não vai levá-lo embora! — disse convicta, e a lua em sua testa brilhou intensamente. No colo de seu corpo adormecido o cristal prateado reluziu, no lago de Elysium, nas profundezas, na testa de Helios petrificado o cristal dourado também cintilou. Ambas as pedras criaram feixes intensos de luz que, ao se encontrarem nas extremidades dos mundos formaram inúmeros arco-íris, todos eles terminaram exatamente no mesmo lugar, no ilusório corpo despido da princesa.

Ela ergueu as mãos ao alto como se soubesse o que fazer, e dessa vez nenhum espectro pareceu acompanhá-la. Seus pés deixaram de tocar o piso negro aos poucos, da ponta deles até suas mãos elevadas um báculo cristalizado se formou, em seu ápice, uma grande lua crescente lapidada na mesma pedra mística continha dentro de si todas as cores possíveis de serem vistas por olhos humanos, de uma ponta a outra ela formava em si também um arco-íris, este brilhava unicamente, como a nebulosa de Andrômeda. Os dois príncipes focaram-se de tal forma naquele esplendoroso báculo que demoraram a perceber as brancas asas de Crystal, semelhantes às de seu pai unicórnio. O Trio Amazonas materializou-se diante dela, pois enfim ela retomara a própria consciência, seu corpo era seu, Ametista entrou como fumaça e como fumaça foi expelida, jazia caída à sua frente, tão inerte quanto os homens que a encaravam, desacreditados. A soberana de Nemesis ajoelhou-se, fitando Sailor Love em novos trajes, resplandecentes, talhados em detalhes dourados e prateados mesclados às cores cor-de-rosa e lilás. No centro do broche uma pedra diferente reluzia, era como uma pérola mística – a fusão do cristal dourado ao cristal prateado.

— Impossível... — Ametista sussurrou. — O Cristal de Prata sequer estava aqui!

— O Cristal Dourado chamou pelo Cristal de Prata, como o dia chama pela noite. — Crystal afirmou, seus olhos pareciam espelhos e refletiam a incredulidade de Ametista. — Vá embora. — disse calma. — Não tenho a intenção de machucá-la.

— O quê? — mostrou-se ainda mais confusa.

— Deixe Elysium em paz, deixe príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro em paz e vá embora, por favor. — pediu calmamente, assustando aos companheiros que pareciam desconhecê-la.

— _Não!_ — a voz de um homem ecoou — _Não, princesa! Não caia nessa armadilha!_

— Onyx? —ela começou a arfar, enfim os males de sua doença tratavam de persegui-la lá para mostrar-lhe que seu corpo físico começara a correr riscos. Em Nemesis, os colapsos já iniciaram, seu coração adquirira ritmo perigoso, Quartzy acalmava-lhe a febre com toalhas molhadas e poções.

— Quem são vocês, afinal? — Diamante deu um passo à frente.

— Pergunte ao seu irmão. — Ametista disse, levantou-se, e num esforço que pareceu absurdo, flutuou até o centro da flor de lótus, junto com a enorme pedra negra ela desapareceu, até sobrar o lago calmo e a paisagem oscilante, ora negra e arrepiante, ora fantástica e mística, no fundo do lago, sem que ninguém soubesse, o corpo de Helios petrificado permaneceu, enrolado por algas.

Cristal Dourado e Cristal de Prata se separaram como duas estrelas cadentes caindo em direções opostas, fora rápido e imperceptível. Crystal perdeu o ar, parecia se afogar, pôs as duas mãos sobre o pescoço buscando oxigênio. Os príncipes foram até ela, tentando recompô-la, mas eles próprios sentiram-se ofegantes, os integrantes do Trio Amazonas não se alarmaram, pois sabiam o que aquilo significava.

— O despertar se aproxima. — Disseram em conjunto e, de mãos dadas puseram-se ao redor dos outros três.

Diamante foi o primeiro a acordar, levantou-se devagar e apoiou-se na parede. Rini fitou-o apreensiva, tornou a olhar a filha e viu, no colo dela, o cristal prateado retornar ao centro do broche e o espelho dos sonhos tornar ao seu âmago. Ao lado, Damien abria os olhos em leves piscadelas, erguia o rosto confuso, olhava para os lados até confrontar-se com os olhos de Diamante, vidrados nele e em sua mão insistente a segurar a da princesa. Falando-se da princesa, foi ela quem teve o mais violento despertar, seu corpo inteiro saltou da cama como se buscasse por fôlego. Aos poucos, a pele retomou a cor rosada e esquentou mais até do que devia.

— Está com febre! — Rini constatou ao abraçá-la fortemente e apalpar-lhe o rosto.

— Vou buscar remédios! — Sailor Saturno se adiantou.

— Crystal, minha filha, eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito! — beijou-lhe o rosto inteiro — Eu a amo tanto, a Lua sabe o quanto a amo, por favor, nunca duvide disso!

— Eu sei, eu sei mamãe... — disse desnorteada, enxergava tudo embaçado. Pouco a pouco recuperou a visão, enfim pôde ver a quem procurava preparando para desencostar-se da parede e deixar o quarto. Crystal não pensou nas consequências, naquele instante pareceu ouvir apenas as batidas do próprio coração. Os olhos oceânicos marejaram, ela deu um salto da cama e, sem equilíbrio atirou-se nos braços dele, desesperada, enterrou o rosto em seu peito, molhando-lhe a farda nemesiana. Todos fitaram-na calados, inclusive ele, incrédulo, tardou a corresponder o abraço, entretanto quando o correspondeu, foi com toda a intensidade que podia.

— Crystal... — Rini, ainda sentada na cama, não queria crer no que via. Aquilo definitivamente não era só amizade.

— Não vá embora! — entre soluços, a princesa implorou — Não me deixe, você não pode me deixar!

— Eu... eu não irei... — apoiou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e fechou os olhos, apertando-a nos braços, não se importava com os espectadores, mal reparava o olhar triste e vencido do príncipe sentado ao pé da cama, assim como não se atinha aos olhares de reprovação de Rini e Yumi, aos de curiosidade de Marine e Reiko, aos esperançosos de Hina e Saphiro, e aos misteriosos de Mizumi. Seiya? Quem era mesmo? Mal recordava, sabia que ele estava à porta e só.

— Então prometa, prometa que jamais irá me deixar! — ela exigiu, apertando-lhe a farda branca.

— Eu prometo. — as palavras dele arrancaram um riso de contentamento dela, embora chorasse copiosamente.

— Saiam do quarto, por favor... — Rini, em baixo tom, pediu a todos os outros. O último a sair foi Damien, desconsolado fitou a rainha uma última vez, ela parecia tão desconsolada quanto ele. Assim que ficou a sós com o casal, a mãe atormentada levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se deles — Diamante, Crystal, é hora de conversarmos.

— Concordo. — o príncipe disse. Crystal enxugou os olhos e, ainda enredada nos braços dele, encarou a mãe.

— Mamãe, há algo que precisamos contar...

— Não há nada para contar! — Rini interrompeu — Eu vejo claramente, tentei ignorar, mas há muito já sabia.

—... E então? — Diamante perguntou ao arquear uma sobrancelha.

Rini encarou-o com chamas nos olhos, respirou fundo tentando manter a calma.

— Crystal não é Sailor Moon, Diamante. — afirmou com veemência — Pode ser a reencarnação dela, mas não é ela, e se fosse... Não se apaixonaria por você.

O abraço tornou-se menos tenso, eram os braços dele afrouxando-se, os dela o apertavam ainda, Crystal o olhava, alimentando certa expectativa, esperando os lábios dele moverem-se e dizerem algo surpreendente...

— Não se conforma que sua filha tenha se apaixonado por mim, não é verdade, Coelho? — orgulhoso ele a provocou.

— Crystal, é isso o que quer para você? — apontou-o — Não vê que ele a conquista apenas para me provocar? Do outro lado dessa porta há um homem que realmente pode oferecer-lhe amor.

— Endymion? — Diamante riu — É assim que defende a autenticidade de sua filha? Entregando-a nas mãos de um homem que é, coincidentemente, idêntico ao antigo rei? Curioso, não?

— Damien! —Rini o corrigiu — Damien, o único que se apaixonou por Crystal desconhecendo a existência de Sailor Moon, diga-me onde está a coincidência, ou, será o destino impondo-se? — devolveu a provocação.

— Ou será você querendo impor um destino à sua filha? — ele rebateu, apertando os braços de Crystal.

— Quem gosta de forçar situações aqui é você! — a rainha se desequilibrou. — Homem egoísta, importa-se apenas com o que lhe é conveniente! Crystal é uma pessoa, não um de seus caprichos!

— Chega! — Crystal gritou, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Diamante — por favor, deixem-me sozinha... — pediu mais calma, porém não menos triste.

— Minha filha... — Rini tentou se aproximar.

— Por favor mamãe, eu estou bem, só quero ficar um pouco sozinha...

Rini se afastou, Diamante persistiu em ficar. Da porta, a rainha chamou-o a atenção.

— Não ouviu? Ela quer um momento de solidão para pensar! — o príncipe quase rosnou, todavia, ao fitar a princesa e vê-la assentir com a cabeça soube que era melhor sair, assim o fez.

Antes de fechar a porta do quarto olhou-a mais uma vez, parecia distante a encarar-se no espelho, desapontada, penteando as mechas castanhas soltas, esparramadas pelos ombros e pelas costas. Diamante suspirou, pesaroso, quando finalmente ouviu o barulho do trinco e virou-se na direção de seus aposentos esbarrou-se em Rini.

— Se pensa que conseguirá o que deseja, está muito enganado! — disse em baixo tom, ainda assim ameaçador.

— O que fará para me impedir? — desafiou-a outra vez.

— Eu não preciso fazer nada! O tempo justo se encarregará disso por mim! Jamais terá a minha mãe, jamais!

— Sua mãe, não... A sua filha sim!

_Paft!_ Diamante sentiu a face esquentar, a marca da mão pesada de Rini ficou em uma de suas bochechas. A própria rainha daquele reino se mostrou desacreditada pelo que fizera. Teria ela acordado o leão? Jamais saberia decifrar o que se passava por trás daqueles frios olhos violetas.

— Majestade, está tudo bem? — Damien se aproximou e tocou-a nos ombros, Diamante fitou-o com o mesmo olhar turvo e frígido.

Calado, em passos calmos, o Black Moon passou pelos dois, seu ombro quase esbarrou no de Damien, uma tênue tensão pôde ser sentida por ambos ao passar do príncipe do décimo planeta. Afastou-se devagar, até sumir no largo corredor.

— Helios, onde você está? Preciso tanto de você! – Rini sussurrou, apavorada.

As nuvens enegreciam no céu, uma tormenta estava por vir, o grande conflito perdurara manhã e tarde, tão logo anoiteceria e tão pouco os habitantes do palácio notaram... Os trovões enfim iluminavam os céus e o quarto de luzes apagadas da princesa. Ela estava como antes, estática diante do espelho, a sua frente reluzia o seu espelho dos sonhos, na cor natural, dourado como o de sua mãe. Crystal o apertou, quase o trincando, nele se refletia a imagem de Serena nos braços de Diamante, a mesma ilusão que tivera quando caíra na armadilha de Ametista. Estava em casa, estava a salvo, mas aquela imagem não abandonava-lhe o íntimo.

* * *

><p>— Falhou. — Topázio afirmou seco a observá-la lânguida sobre o leito. — Todo esse esforço por nada, e veja só você... Quanto tempo lhe resta?<p>

— Dias, talvez horas... Mas, não foi por nada! — ofegava. — Uma vez eu disse que a semente fora plantada, e agora vejo o primeiro galho se formar. — sorriu, pálida, a fitar o teto escuro.

* * *

><p>— Saphiro! — Diamante invadiu o quarto do irmão, impaciente.<p>

— Irmão, o que há com você? — estava deitado a ler um livro, sentou-se no susto. — Está tudo bem?

— É claro que não está tudo bem! — ralhou — E nem poderia estar! — ficou de pé a olhar pela janela, de braços cruzados — Muito bem, perguntarei apenas uma vez: há algo que queira me contar?

— Há... — Saphiro baixou a cabeça, submisso.

— Então comece! — Diamante ordenou.

* * *

><p>Crystal afagou o espelho da penteadeira a esboçar um sorriso mórbido nos lábios, no espaço que há entre um trovão e outro, aos seus olhos a sua imagem oscilava, via seus cabelos confundirem-se entre o dourado e o castanho, sua mão ansiosa fechou-se e, antes que enlouquecesse de vez, ela socou o espelho, espatifando-o e fatalmente provocando um corte fundo da palma ao pulso.<p>

O sangue escorreu sem que ela sentisse... Estava anestesiada por todas as angústias. Foi ao banheiro numa estranha calmaria, lavou as mãos, a água escorreu como um rubi e manchou a pia cristalina. Amarrou na mão uma toalha clara, em pouco tempo estava vermelha como a pia ficara. Mesmo com aquele braço a respingar seu líquido vital, ela, ainda anestesiada, sentou-se em frente ao que restou de espelho na penteadeira, um "quase nada" de espelho, e fez um penteado em si tão mórbido quanto seu sorriso: _odangos._

— Agora sim... — sussurrou.

"Eu não sou ela"? — alisou as madeixas com os dedos, tingindo-as de vermelho — "eu _quero_ ser ela"! — levantou-se da cadeira, e cambaleante saiu do quarto. Estava delirando? Ametista conseguira enlouquecê-la? ... Ou eram seus próprios sentimentos que se encarregavam de sua loucura? Ou... enfim, sua alma se despedaçara?

Os corredores nunca pareceram tão vazios, temendo ser vista por alguém, ainda amortecida, ela correu. A certo ponto as gotículas de sangue pararam de respingar sobre o piso, talvez por ela ter apertado tanto a toalha ao redor do punho. Seguiu o caminho dos jardins e enfim passou pelos portões do palácio, a velha capa a escondia por debaixo. A tempestade lá fora por fim a engoliu, e ela sequer conseguia sentir o frio...

* * *

><p>— Saphiro, se o que diz é verdade, então temos que ir até Nemesis! — Diamante constatou a passar o polegar sobre o queixo. — Isso é muito grave, e motivo de rebelião! — se já não simpatizava com Rini, agora menos ainda depois de descobrir sobre o que o irmão mais novo conversara com Ametista certa vez, através de uma gota de cristal negro remanescente na cidade de Tóquio de Cristal.<p>

— Acalme-se irmão! — tocou-lhe os ombros — Será que podemos confiar nessa mulher? Veja só o que ela fez hoje!

— É verdade, mas de qualquer modo preciso ir ao meu planeta e ver em que situação ele se encontra! Sailor Moon me prometeu cuidar dele por mim, no entanto, pelo que vejo Nemesis está abandonado!

— Concordo, precisamos ir a Nemesis. Mas, iremos de passagem ou iremos para ficar? — a questão era cruel, Diamante não respondeu de imediato, suspirou aflito, vidrado no céu cinzento e tempestuoso, mal enxergava as formas dos edifícios através do vidro, devido ao aguaceiro jorrado além da janela. Sem tardar, o céu escurecer-se-ia e eles não conseguiam sair daquele impasse. Batidas na porta do quarto os fizeram parar aquela discussão. Saphiro abriu, era a tímida Hina, branca como um fantasma.

— Com licença, desculpe o incômodo, mas é que... Algo terrível aconteceu! — entrou sem ser convidada, parecia apavorada.

— Hina, o que houve? — Saphiro a abraçou de lado e fê-la sentar-se na cama. Diamante, sem querer atrapalhar o caçula, sairia, mas as palavras posteriores de Hina fizeram-no estancar:

— Fui chamar a princesa para jantar, bati várias vezes à porta e ela não me respondeu, então eu entrei e me deparei com o espelho da penteadeira espatifado no chão e um rastro de sangue! Não percebi que as gotas esparramadas no corredor fossem isso, pensei que fossem tinta, mas eram sangue, eu juro que eram! — estava aterrorizada — Não sei o que fazer!

— Avise a todos. — Diamante ordenou — todos devem ajudar a procurá-la!

Assim Hina fez, saiu às pressas do quarto e avisou a rainha, logo todas as senshis, inclusive os visitantes puseram-se avante nas buscas, alguns se encarregaram dos vastos jardins, outros se aventuraram a sair e procurá-la pela cidade. Diamante, pasmo, sobrevoava o reino em busca de uma resposta, um campo de energia púrpura o protegia dos respingos da tormenta.

* * *

><p>— Primeiro um galho, depois as primeiras folhas... Logo a árvore inteira cresce e cria suas raízes... Uma vez que as raízes estiverem ramificadas nada poderá cortar a minha árvore. — Ametista, febril, disse contente.<p>

— A senhorita está delirando de febre! — Quartzy alegou, muito preocupada.

— Eles virão, logo virão... Você vai ver Quartzy! — ela prosseguiu.

— Pode ser que venham, mas será que você ainda estará aqui para recebê-los? — Onyx não poderia perder a chance de cutucar.

— Nem que eu guarde meu último suspiro para esse dia, sim, eu os receberei! — respondeu irritada. — Pois aposto que não demorará!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>Sendo repetitiva, peço perdão pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas eu realmente queria que todas essas coisas estivessem em um capítulo só, tinham que estar, entendem?<br>Quanto a tal "pérola mística" (que sequer foi usada de fato, só deu as caras), mais dela surgirá em capítulos posteriores, prometo!  
>Vou tentar postar logo o outro capítulo, estou terminando de fazer edições ;)<br>Reviews, please!


	28. Princesa desaparecida

E, como prometido, eis um capítulo seguido do outro!  
>Ai gente, não me odeiem, é tudo o que peço!<br>Espero que gostem, pois eu adorei escrever... Vamos ao capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 28 – Princesa desaparecida**

* * *

><p>A tempestade caía cada vez mais violenta, os céus ardiam em pranto como se fossem cúmplices de um sofrimento sublime. Os ventos cortantes quase levavam os que se atreviam a andar pelas ruas, naquele início de noite grande parte dos civis recolheram-se por conta do mau tempo.<p>

Os que saíram do palácio à frente dos outros decidiram separarem-se em grupos, cada grupo procurava a princesinha por uma extremidade da cidade. As Starlights revezaram-se pelos parques não tão distantes, Sailor Wind e Ocean corriam velozes pela praia, Sailor Fire conseguia manter uma pequena chama mágica acesa em mãos, acompanhada de Saphiro, tentava adentrar o bosque, pois sabia que era lá o refúgio da princesa, no entanto, a densa névoa unida à tormenta desabando sobre terra tornava-se obstáculo para enxergar qualquer coisa, os pés afundavam na lama, o que era bosque tornara-se um pântano pegajoso. Sailor Acqua e Sailor Nature averiguavam cada lanchonete e doceria pelas quais passavam, procuravam não alarmar as pessoas, nada comentavam sobre o drama da família real.

Sailor Saturno, solitária, ofegante chegou ao cemitério. A espessa névoa baixa que se formara rodeando as esculturas cristalinas possuía um ar soturno, cemitérios em si causam essa sensação na maioria das pessoas, menos em:

— Valkyria! — Hotaru a chamou, não se atreveu a entrar no mausoléu.

As portas da construção esférica abriram-se sozinhas, uma fraca luz azulada vinha de dentro. Hotaru sabia o que era, a luz veio em sua direção e pairou em suas mãos.

— Ele sente a sua falta. — a guerreira do submundo saiu calmamente, descendo os três degraus depois de sair pela porta.

— A princesa está perdida por algum lugar da cidade, Valkyria. — disse enquanto vidrava os olhos no espectro em mãos.

— Veio me pedir ajuda. — a dona dos longos cabelos de vinho suspirou, desanimada.

— Você é sensitiva... Não consegue imaginar onde ela pode estar? Algo muito ruim aconteceu a ela ainda hoje, está fraca, está triste...

— E a tendência é piorar. — Sailor Phantom completou.

— Por favor, Valkyria... — os olhos púrpuros estremeceram, eles por si só eram uma súplica.

— Só há um cemitério em todo o reino. — conformada, caminhou à frente, contemplando as esculturas de anjos lapidadas em cristal — Sabe por quê?

— Porque poucas pessoas morrem aqui, graças ao poder do Cristal de Prata de dar longevidade à vida. — acompanhou-a lado a lado.

— Ainda que poucas, pessoas morrem. A maioria dessa minoria morreu não por fatalidade, mas porque assim escolheu. O fim é essencial.

— Onde quer chegar?

— O direito de desistir, de se entregar...

— É isso o que você deseja? Desapegar-se do mundo? — tocou-lhe o ombro — Não diga bobagens!

— Só acho que ninguém deveria tirar o direito de desistência de alguém. Os limites, todos eles, devem ser respeitados. Todos, um dia, precisarão de descanso...

Havia um pesar em cada palavra dita, a marinheira do silêncio sabia. Entretanto, só o que podia fazer era observá-la adiante: os cabelos longos arrastados pela ventania, o olhar perdido em alguma memória, em alguma culpa... Como consolá-la? Como libertá-la daquele fardo? Baixou a cabeça, inconformada. Fez menção de dizer algo, antes que sua voz soasse, Sailor Phantom correu. Seguiu-a, julgou que a intuição de Valkyria fosse forte o suficiente para encontrarem Crystal.

No palácio, os integrantes do Trio Amazonas procuravam por Crystal nos jardins, no ginásio e em toda parte. Por algum motivo, acreditavam que ela pudesse estar escondida por perto. Damien não conhecia nada por lá, estava deslocado e sem reação, não fazia ideia de por onde começar a procurar, Rini o consolava tentando consolar a si, ao seu lado estavam Neherenia, Galáxia e Kakyuu, no mesmo cômodo Luna e Artêmis utilizavam-se de suas habilidades cibernéticas e, através de computadores captavam imagens da cidade, procurando por cada canto daqueles um sinal, Luna aproveitou e, através de um pequeno microfone branco, comunicou-se por rádio com os moradores do reino, sua voz ecoou nas casas. Em seguida, Artêmis gravou-se em vídeo e a imagem passou em televisões e mesmo em outdoors e hologramas. Ele dizia:

— Cidadãos de Tóquio, os regentes pedem humildemente por sua cooperação. Há algumas horas a princesa saiu do palácio e até o momento não retornou. Estamos todos preocupados, pois a chuva não cessa, e a filha do reino adoeceu recentemente. Já iniciamos as buscas. Contamos com vocês para nos ajudar a trazer a princesa de volta para casa sã e salva. Aqueles que colaborarem serão muito bem recompensados!

Os cidadãos do reino eram muito apegados e gratos à família real, Rini confiava que jamais um deles tentaria machucar Crystal, e, de fato, aqueles que receberam a mensagem de Luna ou viram a imagem de Artêmis referindo-se ao desaparecimento da herdeira do trono ficaram apreensivos e moveram-se para ajudar. Grupos de pessoas a segurarem lanternas andaram por vários perímetros chamando o nome da desaparecida, alguns oravam para a Lua e para Serena mantê-la a salvo.

As horas passavam... Nem sinal de Crystal. Qualquer milimétrica marca de seu sangue no piso das calçadas, das ruas, ou quaisquer fios de cabelo perdidos foram arrastados pela água impiedosa. A noite caiu fria, a mesma chuva que escondia a princesa foi responsável por um apagão, primeiro em vários trechos do reino, depois nele todo. Antes de os geradores serem acionados, Diamante contemplou a escuridão total, num relance comparou a Terra a Nemesis, um amargor desceu pela garganta. Quando as luzes tornaram a colorir a cidade, o príncipe branco pousou os pés em frente à cabana onde Crystal o hospedou, tinha esperanças de encontrá-la lá.

Apenas a solidão habitava o humilde casebre...

Voltou-se para fora, olhou ao redor sem nada enxergar, era apenas névoa e ele confundindo-se no cinza. A água intensa finalmente o abraçara, fazendo os claros cabelos grudarem-se ao rosto e a capa pesar.

— Crystal, Crystal! — a voz de Hina misturou-se aos relâmpagos retumbantes.

— Princesa Crystal! — Diamante reconheceu a voz de Saphiro, o jovenzinho e a ruivinha aproximavam-se, fracamente a flama de Hina reluzia.

Chegaram à frente da cabana e encontraram Diamante. Sailor Fire sorriu esperançosa, mas um meneio negativo da cabeça do Black Moon a frustrou. Ele estava só, tão desorientado quanto qualquer outro envolvido na busca.

Saphiro aproximar-se-ia mais, no entanto, bem à sua frente um raio caiu dos céus. No susto, o nemesiano mais novo jogou-se para trás e abraçou Hina, tentando protegê-la. Diamante teletransportou-se para dentro do antigo refúgio por instinto. Quando a luz que quase os cegou se dissipou, ele correu para fora e gritou pelo irmão. Suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo abraçado à menina, protegidos por um campo de energia.

— Entrem logo aqui! — ordenou — Perdi meu irmão uma vez e uma vez basta! — desabafou, o casal atendeu-o.

— E agora, como fazemos? — Saphiro perguntou, apartando-se de Hina. — Olhem lá fora! — apontou para a janela.

Uma infinidade de raios caía dos céus, espetáculo bonito de se ver, embora preocupante. Caíam perto da cabana, caíam aleatórios pela cidade. Não só Saphiro, Diamante e Hina precisaram se refugiar, mas toda a multidão que procurava pela princesa. A natureza provava-se sombria e soberana, contra ela nem mesmo o Cristal de Prata em presente momento podia.

* * *

><p>— Majestade, sentimos muito! — o trio de homens encharcados entrou no salão onde Rini estava.<p>

— A chuva está forte demais, e está perigoso ficar lá fora! — Olho de Peixe ajoelhou-se diante da rainha — Esperamos que todos estejam abrigados e aguardando amenizar esse temporal, está impossível!

— Sim, principalmente pelos raios... — Olho de Tigre explicou-se.

— Eu compreendo... — ela esboçou um meio sorriso, afinal, não era uma tirana. — Espero que os outros estejam a salvo... Espero também que Crystal esteja em um lugar seguro.

— Eu vou procurá-la! Não me importo com os raios, não me importo com a chuva! — Damien tomou a frente.

— Príncipe, isso é uma loucura! Por mais forte que sua armadura seja, ela por acaso resiste a raios? — Olho de Peixe se pôs à porta, impedindo a passagem.

Ficariam discutindo lá ferozmente o que fazer, Rini estava sem forças para isso. Devagar e silenciosa, abandonou o cômodo. Luna e Artêmis, compenetrados em revirar todos os mapas da cidade não notaram. Os homens debatiam fervorosos, os antigos integrantes do Circo da Lua da Morte seguravam o sedniano e convenciam-no a sentar-se, expunham todos os perigos e ainda assim o outro não se aquietava. Neherenia e Sailor Galáxia foram as únicas que prestaram atenção na retirada da rainha, a dos cabelos dourados indubitavelmente iria atrás, foi detida pela de cabelos negros.

— Deixe por minha conta. — sussurrou, em seguida deixou o salão com a classe costumeira. No corredor, Rini caminhava a comprimir as mãos. — Rainha Rini — Neherenia, logo atrás, chamou-lhe a atenção. — Onde está o rei?

Rini parou de súbito, calada.

— Não responderá?

Silêncio... A soberana sacudiu os ombros duas vezes, parou, abraçou a si mesma, e então os ombros pareceram dançar, subiam e desciam freneticamente acompanhados de soluços e gemidos lamuriosos. Surpresa, a outra rainha chegou-se devagar. Aproximou temerosamente os dedos pálidos aos ombros inquietos, recolheu-se por um instante, fechou-os para abri-los outra vez e repousá-los na chorosa regente.

— Vai me contar o que está havendo ou acha melhor guardar esse desespero para si? — disse entre suspiros.

Surpreendendo a mais bela mulher do universo, Rini virou-se bruscamente a atirou-se em seus braços, aninhou-se em Neherenia como faz uma criança com a mãe. Os orbes azuis esbranquiçados dilataram-se, Neherenia não esboçou reação. Estática, temeu que a mulher que a abraçava fosse se quebrar como uma boneca de porcelana.

— Vamos ao seu quarto, lá você me conta. — depois de um longo respirar, sugeriu. — Dê-me o braço.

Rini acatou, indefesa. Andaram de braços dados enquanto a tão firme rainha de Tóquio de Cristal se dissolvia.

* * *

><p>— Traga-me outra poção daquela prateleira, rápido! — Quartzy gritou a Jade.<p>

— Tome, tome! — a mulher robusta em uma corrida trouxe o que lhe foi pedido.

— Ela está tendo uma convulsão! — Quartzy estremeceu, apavorada. Abriu a boca da desacordada líder e despejou toda a quantidade de líquido esverdeado contida em um pequeno frasco negro. — Droga, parece que essa coisa não faz mais efeito! — passou a mão pelo rosto suado, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

— Ela tem que resistir! Ela vai resistir! — a guerreira sacudiu a outra pelos ombros com tamanha força que chegou a machucá-la.

— Não há garantia de que dure uma noite, sequer alguns dias! — a jovem vestida como bailarina perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

— Merda! — Jade vociferou, descontava a raiva quebrando frascos vazios, chutando os poucos móveis do recinto, trincando o salto no piso de cristal negro — Ela sabia que isso aconteceria e se sujeitou àquilo! Não satisfeita, está gastando as suas últimas energias lá!

— Senhorita, seja forte, por favor, seja forte! — Quartzy ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e apertou os lençóis, afundou o rosto neles, abafando um possível choro. — "Voltou para aquele mundo só para se certificar de que o unicórnio não se libertaria do cristal... Senhorita Ametista, o desejo de vingança não vale mais do que sua vida"!

Do lado de fora, Onyx e Topázio ouviam-nas e mantinham-se na expectativa. Enquanto o formoso cavaleiro dourado era reservado e guardava a sensação de satisfação para si, o cientista esbanjava um sorriso sádico e, inconvenientemente, ria baixo por vezes. Eles se encaravam, no entanto não trocavam palavras. Nas profundezas escuras do vasto corredor, Akai e Aoi estavam de pé, encostadas na parede como duas crianças de castigo. Pobrezinhas, não entendiam nada do que acontecia.

* * *

><p><em>Rini... Rini... Rini! Não consigo alcançá-la!<em>

_E não irá, não enquanto eu estiver aqui para impedi-lo._

_Você é a garota daquela vez não é? A garota que se comunicou com o príncipe através de um fragmento de cristal negro... Sua voz está diferente, está fraca... Você não está bem..._

_Quem não está nada bem é você. E, garanto, piorará. _

O corpo já estava cativo em um pedaço de cristal submerso, e agora a consciência dele começava a falhar, tudo o que via era escuridão, e depois da promessa de piora, tudo o que ouviu foi silêncio. Do lado de fora, Ametista abraçava a pedra onde ele estava contido, ela própria era enredada pela escuridão, como uma aura, ou melhor, como um carma.

As trevas, finalmente, fizeram Helios dormir.

— Posso até ir, mas ao menos você levarei comigo. — ela disse, fechando os olhos.

* * *

><p>— Senhorita Ametista, não... — a voz de Quartzy soou fraca. Sua mão gentil tocou a face pálida da soberana, depois pousou sobre o seu nariz, não sentiu o ar sair. Amedrontada, repousou a cabeça no peito da líder e não ouviu batimento algum. Levantou-se e correu para fora do quarto.<p>

Jade estranhou o comportamento abrupto da companheira, ela mesma resolveu escutar o coração da princesa. Não ouvir nada a fez gritar, quase rugir. O alarmante som emitido por ela chamou a atenção dos homens à porta, ambos entraram no quarto, tranquilos. Empurrando-os, entrou Quartzy trazendo em mãos duas pedras verde-escuro, nelas pequenos raios se formavam e ressoavam um zumbido metálico.

— Interessante! — Onyx exclamou, observando-a sentar sobre o corpo de Ametista e, num ato desesperado, unir as duas pedras ao peito da Senhorita provocando um clarão.

Uma vez não foi suficiente, Quartzy ergueu as pedras ao alto e mergulhou-as outra vez no peito da mulher. Numa última tentativa desesperada, com tudo de si, pela terceira vez ela repetiu o processo e o corpo de Ametista deu um salto.

— Deu certo! — Jade abriu um extenso sorriso enquanto Quartzy repousava a face no peito da princesa e chorava de júbilo.

Ofegante, Ametista despertou, o órgão vital pulsava tão fortemente que o corpo inteiro tremia. No entanto, a expressão nos olhos turvos não era de contentamento.

— O que estou fazendo aqui? — esbaforida, questionou, a voz quase não saiu.

— A senhorita teve uma parada cardíaca! — Quartzy explicou, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Teria morrido se eu não fizesse o que fiz! Ainda está mal, mas tem mais tempo!

— Onyx, ataque Tóquio de Cristal, dê um jeito! — Ametista ordenou.

— Senhorita, apenas um pedaço de cristal negro restou. Você gastou suas últimas forças para manter o pégaso preso e conseguiu, mas não pode me ajudar a fazer brotar mais pedaços da pedra pela cidade, e se perdermos a que temos, perderemos também qualquer contato com a Terra. — o cientista explicou.

— Faça como da outra vez, oras! Crie outros, espalhe-os pela cidade, ramifique o que temos!

— Garanto que dessa vez o último que sobrar será descoberto, é burrice subestimar a inteligência da família da Lua Branca. — Onyx riu — A senhorita está sendo impulsiva e ingênua!

— Agora é você quem está me subestimando... — ela se apoiou no ombro de Quartzy e se sentou — sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, não importa se destruirão todos os cristais, quero apenas chamar-lhes a atenção!

— Como assim, senhorita? — Jade mostrou-se curiosa.

— Agora que sei o que se passa no coração da princesa Crystal e no do príncipe Diamante, torna-se mais fácil para mim formular um argumento... — pausou por sentir falta de ar, encostou a cabeça no ombro da fiel amiga. — Dessa vez, eles voltam para Nemesis, eu sei.

— Dê-me um tempo. — Onyx pediu — Se o que deseja é se comunicar, prepararei algo, meu discurso não falhará.

* * *

><p>— O que faremos, Nature? — Sailor Acqua, dentro de um restaurante, tocou o vidro da vitrine. — Veja aqueles raios... Nos arriscamos e vamos atrás dela assim mesmo? Já se passaram três horas e estamos aqui, olhando o tempo lá fora.<p>

— Não dá para enxergar quase nada por causa da chuva e da névoa, ainda corremos o risco de um raio nos tostar. Vamos, você é a mais inteligente, pense! — a dona dos longos fios negros bufou — Que coisa! Ela precisava dar uma de rebelde num dia como hoje?

— Fale baixo! — Marine a repreendeu, notando as outras pessoas lá dentro fitando-as com ares de preocupação.

Sailor Ocean e Sailor Wind abrigavam-se em um quiosque na praia, estavam sentadas lado a lado, Ocean encolhia-se, fazendo-se de friorenta, Wind a olhava em quietude suprema, como ela própria sempre foi. O braço da marinheira oceânica colou-se ao seu, tremelicando, ansiava por um calor que o vento não poderia proporcionar. Um forte raio atingiu o telhado de cristal do quiosque, fazendo-o reluzir por fora. Num salto veloz, Yumi pegou Mizumi nos braços e a tirou de lá. Ainda a saltar alto e rápido, carregando-a afastava-as da praia. Sailor Saturno e Sailor Phantom pararam em uma esquina qualquer, Valkyria fitava o piso vagamente.

— O que foi? — Hotaru lhe perguntou.

— Há algo aqui. — Sailor Phantom apontou para o chão. — E não é algo bom. — sutil, um ponto de luz negra reluzia lá do fundo e só ela o enxergava.

— Vamos, não há tempo a perder! — Sailor Saturno a puxou pelo braço. — Temos que procurar a princesa!

— Espere, olhe ali! — Valkyria estancou, apontou para o piso novamente, um objeto pontiagudo e negro começava a crescer numa velocidade absurda. — Eu não disse?

— Essa não! — a marinheira de saturno ergueu o olhar vendo aquela coisa transformar-se em um pilar e atingir a altura de um prédio médio. — Não poderiam ter escolhido pior hora para atacar!

— Talvez seja a hora propícia! — Sailor Phantom posicionou-se para o ataque, Saturno entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer. Sem tardar as duas senshi conjuravam seus ataques místicos contra o monumento e eles refletiam sobre elas, arremessando-as para longe. Através dos comunicadores nos pulsos, elas avisaram às outras sobre o fenômeno.

— Tóquio está sendo atacada novamente! — Hina alarmou-se, recebeu o recado das companheiras, os príncipes ouviram junto a ela o apelo de Sailor Saturno. — Preciso ir até lá e ajudar a combater o inimigo!

— Saphiro, você deve ir com ela. — Diamante sugeriu — Pode aproveitar e comunicar-se novamente com alguém de nosso planeta.

— Novamente? — Sailor Fire olhou confusa para o seu companheiro, ele mostrava-se ligeiramente constrangido e inseguro.

— Sim, tem razão meu irmão. — o rapaz se levantou e estendeu a mão para a guardiã do fogo. — Vamos, Hina. — desconversou, nem havia tempo para explicar a ela qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>— Oh, não, Rini! — Neherenia tapou os lábios vermelhos com as mãos, estava a par da partida de Helios e dos estranhos acontecimentos em Elysium. Ela também sentiu uma estocada no coração, afinal, tinha sentimentos pelo rei. — Ele está correndo perigo lá! — arfou — Temos que fazer alguma coisa!<p>

— Só quem pode ir até lá são Olho de Tigre, Olho de Peixe e Olho de Águia, os guardiões de Elysium... Nós não temos o Cristal Dourado, não podemos fazer nada.

— Majestade! — Diana entrou sem cerimônias, Sailor Saturno avisou que a família Black Moon está atacando-nos outra vez!

Abatida, a poderosa filha de Sailor Moon viu o quarto girar por instantes. Não reagiu, não esbravejou, não demonstrou absolutamente nada, estava apática. Levantou-se, foi até a varanda do quarto luxuoso e de lá avistou o alto e negro pilar, a energia maligna criava ao seu redor uma fumaça arroxeada que subia e descia em espiral, os raios tempestuosos atraíam-se por aquela construção, caíam por perto dela iluminando-a. Já possuía mais altura do que os prédios comerciais, chegou aonde Onyx queria. A partir dali, sua voz soou como em alto falante, ecoando pelas redondezas.

_Vocês têm três dias para nos enviarem os príncipes de volta. _

— Ou o quê? — Sailor Saturno, caída no piso indagou. Ali por perto, também ao chão, estavam Sailor Nature e Sailor Acqua, Sailor Phantom apoiava-se em um poste, buscando forças para se levantar depois de receber todos os seus ataques de volta.

_O rei de vocês morre!_ — Onyx completou a ameaça prazerosamente.

— Rini! — Diana correu atrás de sua protegida pelo corredor, ainda que com falhas, as palavras de Onyx foram ouvidas do palácio.

_Nova Rainha Serena II_ entrou no quarto da filha como um furacão, encontrou jogado sobre a cama o broche que guardava em si o cristal sagrado. Pegou-o e, correndo ainda, saiu do cômodo agoniada, Diana a segurou.

— Não pode ir até lá, é muito perigoso!

— Esquece que sou filha da lendária guerreira, Diana? Antes de rainha, sou uma Sailor!

— Não mais! Você já transmitiu esse cargo para sua filha! — segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Eu também sou guardiã do cristal de prata! — ergueu-o ao alto, fazendo-o brilhar assim como a lua em sua testa. Disse as palavras mágicas, e eis que em suas mãos o antigo báculo de Nova Rainha Serena I se materializou.

Diana observou-a quieta, conformou-se de que não conseguiria impedi-la de sair e lutar em nome de seu amor, aquela era sua natureza. Saíram do quarto juntas, no caminho encontraram Damien, firme e decidido.

— Majestade, eu a acompanho! — ele disse, ela o respondeu com um sorriso agradecido.

Finalmente todas as guerreiras que se separaram para procurar por Crystal estavam reunidas e juntas atacavam aquele cristal gigantesco. A última a chegar foi Hina, ao seu lado vinha Saphiro.

— Esperem! — ele se impôs, vindo à frente. Elas o olharam desconfiadas — Deixem-me tentar falar com quem quer que seja o responsável por isso! — veio andando, passando por cada uma das mulheres. — Quem está por trás disso? — parou diante do monumento — Pare já com o ataque e traga de volta o rei e a princesa!

_Ora, vejam só se não é o nosso amiguinho Saphiro?_ — a voz masculina, conhecida pelo ataque do ser de gosma, ecoou em tom brincalhão —_ Resolveu voltar e bater um papo conosco outra vez?_

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sailor Wind puxou-o pelo braço, virando-o de frente para ela.

_Ah, então ele não contou a vocês? Que coisa feia, Saphiro!_ — Onyx ria-se em Nemesis, enquanto balançava por um fio um pêndulo de cristal negro, sentado no tatame de Ametista — _O príncipe manteve contato conosco, não sabem? Ele conhece a situação de Nemesis melhor do que qualquer um aí na Terra, e sabia há muito tempo desse ataque! Como o Black Moon que é, foi leal e manteve o segredo!_

— Isso é mentira! — Saphiro esbravejou, a garganta quase se fechou quando ele se deparou com olhos verdes desapontados, Hina, de longe, pregava-lhe os orbes, desacreditada. — É mentira! — ele enfatizou, trêmulo, em rapidez admirável foi até a criatura que tanto estimava e segurou-lhe os braços — Eu juro, eu não sabia, Hina! Acredite em mim!

_Negará que veio até aqui, que conhecia a existência desse último pedaço de cristal negro? Negará que poderia ter avisado aos reis sobre o cristal, mas decidiu não fazê-lo? _

Rini chegou acompanhada de Damien naquele momento. Todos os olhares recaíram sobre o nemesiano mais novo. Intimidado ele quase se recolhia. Nem mesmo o olhar incinerador da rainha era pior do que as tristes e desapontadas preciosas esmeraldas.

— Saphiro? — a menina sussurrou, chorosa, esperando uma resposta.

_Negue se puder!_

— Eu não posso... — as mãos dele escorreram pelos braços de Hina, junto com o seu escorregar, a chuva enfraqueceu levemente. A franja azulada lhe cobria os olhos — Sinto muito. — afastou-se — Antes de qualquer coisa, pertenço à família Black Moon e devo lealdade ao meu clã... Sinto muito, Hina.

Um vento rasgou-lhe o ombro como uma lâmina, deixando nele um corte fundo. A dor aguda o fez cair de joelhos em frente à ela. Aos soluços, a reação da pobrezinha foi ampará-lo em seus braços, surpreendendo-o.

— Não! Não o machuque! — suplicou à mulher de olhos e cabelos prateados logo adiante, de pé, pronta para desferir um golpe mortal.

— Ele é um traidor. — seca, Sailor Wind o sentenciou — Não merece piedade!

— Sailor Wind, chega! — inesperadamente, Rini se impôs. — Onde está meu marido? — aproximou-se do monumento.

_Envie-nos os príncipes e seu marido retornará aos seus braços. _

— É mesmo? Que garantia tenho disso? — séria, mantinha a compostura, embora ardesse por dentro. — Como saberei que não é uma armadilha?

— Envie-me primeiro! — Saphiro teve a ideia — Envie-me, e em troca, eles lhe devolvem o rei. — fitou a grande pedra. — Se eu for, meu irmão irá atrás, não me deixará sozinho lá! E, quando eu chegar, eles terão que libertar o rei!

_Proposta inteligente e interessante..._

— Como posso confiar em você depois de tudo, Saphiro? — encarou-o nos braços de Hina, analisou-os, soltou um riso irônico. — Até vocês dois... — disse mais para si do que para eles.

— Tudo o que posso oferecer é minha palavra, majestade... Deixe-me compensá-la por meu errôneo silêncio. — fechou os olhos, envergonhado.

— Onde está Diamante? — ela perguntou.

— Procurando por sua filha. — Saphiro respondeu. Damien demonstrou certo desconforto.

— Muito bem, o príncipe mais novo será enviado ainda pela manhã! — a regente decretou — Para selarmos esse acordo, exijo que, quem quer que seja, desfaça esse pilar agora mesmo!

_Está certo, mas lembre-se, se príncipe Saphiro não estiver aqui no dia de amanhã, vocês jamais verão seu rei outra vez! _

No ecoar da última palavra a pedra se espatifou, os cacos reluziram ao cair junto com a chuva, Rini fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, sentindo a água apoderar-se de toda ela. O báculo em uma de suas mãos cintilou, ela o ergueu e proferiu:

— **Moon Princess Halation! **—a cálida luz resplandeceu e espalhou-se por todo o perímetro. Os cacos que caíam viraram pó e desapareceram, o mesmo ocorreu com a pequena pedra por debaixo do piso, enfim.

* * *

><p>— Eu avisei. — Onyx guardou o pêndulo e ajeitou os óculos no rosto – Perdemos completamente o contato com a Terra.<p>

— Devemos contar à princesa, de qualquer forma um deles retornará para nós. — Topázio levantou-se, ajeitou a capa jogando-a para trás e caminhou até o corredor.

— Mestre! — as meninas, ainda "de castigo" encostadas à parede, saltaram animadas ao vê-lo.

— Podem vir. — ele deu o aval, agarraram-se nos seus braços, entraram juntos no quarto.

— E então? — Ametista recebia-os cheia de expectativa.

— Perdemos o contato com a Terra, mas Onyx conseguiu persuadir príncipe Saphiro a vir para cá. Chegará pela manhã.

— E príncipe Diamante? — ela se mostrou desapontada.

— Se não vier pelo irmão, vem pela rainha. O retorno deles é fatídico. — Onyx entrou sem cerimônia, sorria satisfeito — Já pode me gratificar!

— O que quer de recompensa, Onyx? — Ametista perguntou.

— Ela. —apontou Quartzy, deixando-a sem graça e indignada.

— Senhorita! — a jovem dos cabelos rosados apelou à superior — Isso é um disparate!

— Vocês não tem senso de humor? — o gênio insano riu, divertindo-se — Estou muito bem por enquanto, anistiado dos crimes passados. A minha recompensa virá quando finalmente atacarmos a Terra, quero um bom pedaço do reino para mim. Estamos combinados?

— Assinarei o documento para você. — A líder afirmou num suspiro.

— O quê? — Topázio se sobressaltou.

— Mas, senhorita... — Quartzy argumentaria contra.

— Deixem-me a sós, preciso descansar. — ela ordenou.

* * *

><p>O dia logo clarearia, Diamante andava perdido pela relva onde certa vez ele e a princesa caíram. A lembrança trouxe-lhe um sorriso saudoso, nem fazia tanto tempo assim, mas pareciam anos de distância ao dia de hoje. Os últimos pingos d'água caíram e o pranto celestial teve fim, a névoa se dissipou devagar, dando visão à pequena gruta que por trás dela estava escondida. Ao vê-la, ele se lembrou:<p>

— _Adoro vir aqui depois da chuva, olhar os pequenos arco-íris... Eles são como pequenas esperanças que se formam..._

A mente se acendeu em um disparo, era tão óbvio e ele não percebera! Teletransportou-se à entrada e imediatamente a viu. Estava deitada junto à fonte de água, o nobre vestido branco já encardira, a barra estava marrom de terra e toda esfolada, os longos cabelos castanhos lhe cobriam metade da face apática, os odangos bagunçados despejavam alguns fios arrepiados, a lua outrora dourada na testa era fosca, assim como os olhos semiabertos abatidos, no entanto, ao vê-lo na entrada, contra a luz do fraco sol nascendo, um certo brilho neles se formou, e um vulnerável sorriso ela abriu.

— Crystal! — correu até ela, acalentando-a nos braços — Está ardendo! — tocou-lhe a testa, fê-la tremer. Apalpou seus cabelos, estranhando o penteado assim como estranhava o vestido, dolorosamente conhecido. — Por que isso tudo? O que estava pensando?

— Gostou? É para você... — tocou-lhe o rosto desacreditado. — É tudo por você.

— Sua tola! — repreendeu-a, apertando-a num abraço.

— A chuva o devolveu para mim, como eu pedi... — ela sussurrou letárgica. — Eu te amo...

Diamante ergueu o rosto e fitou-a, os olhos violetas estremeceram. Ela sorria, mas os olhos choravam.

"Me ama?" — pensou, quase sem ar, duvidando da própria audição.

— Eu te amo! — repetiu com mais força — Por isso, posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!

— Crystal, eu...

— A luz em mim precisa da escuridão que há em você. — segurou o rosto dele em mãos, afastou-lhe os cabelos úmidos do rosto, contornou a lua negra com o polegar, sorrindo, trouxe-o para perto. Aquele sorriso melancólico apunhalava-o cruelmente.

Beijaram-se. Enquanto entregavam-se naquele gesto, ele calmamente desfazia os rolinhos nos cabelos dela, soltando-os. Algo doía nele, doía profundamente. Desconhecia onde a dor se iniciava e onde ela findava, era imensa, latejante. Cessou o beijo e encarou-a intensamente, os olhos fundos de tanto chorar, finalmente notou o pulso enfaixado por uma toalha, dantes vermelha, agora seca e quase marrom, escurecida.

— O que é isso? — ele lhe segurou o braço, desfez o nó e tirou a toalha, deparou-se com o corte — O que você fez?! — repreendeu-a

— Eu não aguentei me olhar no espelho... — sussurrou, quase desfalecendo. — Não aguentei mais ver os dois, juntos, sem espaço para mim... Sempre vejo isso, sempre... — fechou os olhos, o corpo teve um espasmo — Nos sonhos, no espelho, no piso, em mim, vocês... Você e ela... Aqueles cabelos dourados, os olhos que são meus e também não são, sou ela, sou espectadora, sou eu, sou ninguém, sou uma sombra... sou o desejo de ser e não sou, não _é_... — outro espasmo — sou...

— Está delirando de febre! — acomodou-a melhor e levantou-se com ela nos braços — A levarei para o palácio.

— Não! — ela apertou-lhe o colarinho — Não, por favor, por favor! — ofegante, teimando em manter-se acordada, urrou em pranto — Vamos embora, vamos fugir! Vamos a um lugar onde sejamos só eu e você, sim, sim! — sorriu destoante, numa alegria incoerente — Jamais seremos felizes aqui... — os espasmos repetiram-se, os olhos dela finalmente se fecharam de vez.

— Isso tudo por minha causa, Crystal? — lamentou, recordando-se de ter sido chamado de egoísta pela mãe da menina. Tristemente haveria de concordar com a ofensa. Fora egoísta até ali, no entanto mudaria o cenário. O certo era levá-la de volta ao lar para receber cuidados adequados. Diamante ouviu a voz da razão e usou-se do poder de teletransporte outra vez, levou-os para o palácio.

Apareceram no salão, onde Rini, coincidentemente, acabara de chegar. Encararam-se aflitos, a mãe correu até a filha.

— Eu a encontrei... — abatido, foi tudo o que disse.

— Sailor Wind, leve-a para o quarto! Luna, Artêmis, acionem os médicos do palácio! — pediu a segurar o braço ferido da filha. — Ela perdeu muito sangue!

— Avisarei às outras que a princesa já foi encontrada! — Sailor Ocean se prontificou.

Yumi tomou dos braços de Diamante a princesa, às pressas levou-a embora. O príncipe ficou onde estava, inerte, parecia petrificado. As mãos penderam como se fosse um boneco inanimado. Estava em choque? Por breves segundos não ouviu nada ao seu redor e viu tudo acontecer em câmera lenta no palácio: Yumi se afastando, Rini correndo atrás dela, Artêmis passando à sua frente a falar com uma espécie de comunicador no pulso, Galáxia e Neherenia encarando-o com ares de espanto, alguns empregados espalhados pelo salão, cochichavam. Ele era o centro das atenções.

Logo os que estavam na cidade chegavam afoitos, perguntando como Crystal fora encontrada. Souberam que foi Diamante o sortudo que a achou, Damien não gostou nada, mas, humildemente foi até o príncipe, e o toque firme de sua mão no ombro o trouxe de volta do transe.

— Obrigado por trazê-la de volta para casa. — o cavaleiro de cristal disse honrosamente.

— Onde ela está? — Sailor Star Fighter perguntou, ansiosa. — Ela está bem?

— Está recebendo cuidados médicos. — Sailor Wind retornou do quarto — No momento está desacordada.

— O que aconteceu? Por que ela fugiu desse jeito? — Damien perguntou.

— Pergunte para quem sabe. — Wind encarou Diamante.

— Príncipe? — Sailor Star Fighter pôs-se diante ele, de braços cruzados.

— Deixem-me em paz! — deu as costas, ia embora.

— Diamante, — Rini voltou ao salão — precisamos conversar, venha. — chamou-o, indicando para que a seguisse e ele não poderia negar.

Andaram lado a lado até chegarem ao quarto da rainha. Ela entrou na frente, desconfiado, ele entrou devagar.

— Meu marido está sob a custódia dos seus. — de costas a ele, foi bem direta. — Me pergunto como ficará Crystal quando souber que o pai dela pode ser morto a qualquer momento.

— O quê? — gelou por dentro, engoliu a seco.

— Diamante, — virou-se de frente para ele, em dois passos, pôs-se bem próxima, revelando seus traços preocupados e entristecidos, fragilizada — sei que, depois de meu ato impensado e ofensivo, não tenho o direito de fazer pedidos a você, sei também que mesmo pedindo perdão, não conquistarei a sua simpatia tão facilmente, no entanto, se você realmente ama a minha filha, deve ir a Nemesis e exigir que seu pai seja libertado! Seu irmão vai à frente, isso já foi acordado, assim ganhamos tempo. Mas, você deve ir logo depois. Essa situação está insustentável! Nem quero imaginar como terei que contar sobre o rapto de Helios a Crystal, quando ela acordar, temo que ela piore de estado!

Ele baixou o olhar e franziu o cenho, pensando em algo. Por mais sagaz que fosse, não encontrava alternativa que o mantivesse no reino. A consciência pesada sequer o permitia sobrepor o sentimento de raiva pela rainha ao de dever para com a estimada princesa.

— O povo desse reino comenta fervorosamente sobre os últimos ataques, ainda mais agora que todos sabem do sumiço de Crystal essa noite. — ela retomou o discurso, andando pelo quarto — Já contatei-me com Sailor Chronus, a guardiã da Porta do Tempo, Saphiro está se preparando para partir essa manhã, daqui a poucas horas...

— Você deve estar muito satisfeita com isso, não é?

— Escute, se minha filha o amar de verdade ela pode muito bem esperar você resolver qualquer problema em Nemesis para retornar à Terra! — parou em frente a ele novamente, olhou-o firme nos olhos — Não obrigarei Crystal a nada, se o que ela sente por você é verdadeiro, Damien não lhe representa ameaça alguma! Entretanto, você foi o primeiro homem a quem ela conheceu, Crystal tem apenas 15 anos e nenhuma maturidade, se você é honesto deve lhe dar a chance de escolher! Vá a Nemesis, resolva isso, se durante esse tempo nenhum sentimento de Crystal aflorar por Damien, eis a prova de que o coração dela pertence a você! Todavia, se Crystal inclinar-se a Damien, saberemos que o que vocês dois viveram foi uma doce paixão e você poderá guardá-la em sua memória, e, no fim das contas, se provará decente! — tocou-lhe os ombros, numa súplica — Eu prometo, Diamante, sinceramente, que se quando você retornar, Crystal mantiver a vontade de ficar com você, lhes darei a minha benção!

Encarou-a por instantes, respirou fundo, pensativo. Cada feição de Rini indicava que ela era sincera, e estava desesperada. Houve uma época em que ele a afastaria e não daria importância à suas palavras, mas no tempo presente ele era um homem amadurecido, e carregava consigo a lição de que amor que se preze é amor correspondido. Ele sentia, em seu íntimo, que era retribuído, sentia até que o sentimento de Crystal era mais intenso que o seu próprio. Ela sofrera tanto, merecia descanso, e merecia dele uma prova de sua devoção, para equiparar-se à dela. Era sua, dera a sua palavra a ele de que não o trocaria, e se havia algo em que ele acreditava era na sinceridade daquela menina, pois possuía os mesmos olhos de Sailor Moon – olhos que não mentem. Diamante sorriu, terno. Rini o estranhou, jamais o vira tão sereno e, aparentemente, gentil.

— Está bem. — respondeu-a.

— Quando Helios nos for devolvido em segurança, será a sua vez de ir... — suspirou aliviada.

— Eu irei, e quando retornar, resolverei os problemas entre Terra e Nemesis da forma mais simples.

— Que forma?

— Casando-me com sua filha. — afirmou, crente. — Estamos combinados assim. — saiu do quarto, triunfante.

— Como o destino preferir... — dando-se por vencida, Rini sentou-se na cama. Por enquanto, só podia esperar Saphiro terminar de se arrumar para conduzi-lo ao seu planeta natal. — Que ele seja bondoso com minha filha...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>Quanto drama, não? Confesso que estava ansiosa para chegar nesse capítulo, desde o início tinha formada na mente a cena em que Diamante encontra Crystal, despedaçada, dentro da gruta o esperando. Eu simplesmente amo o jeito como ela se submete a qualquer coisa por ele, e acho que ele não merece menos do que isso... Enfim, estou doida para saber o que vocês acharam disso!<br>A inspiração estava a mil quando escrevi, não só essa cena, mas também a que ela esbofeteia o espelho da penteadeira... Toda a profundidade da angústia e da tristeza... Ai, ai - suspiro - culpa de Evanescence e Stream of Passion, ando ouvindo demais as duas bandas! Recomendo a todos que leem a fanfic escutarem também. Esses dois últimos capítulo tiveram trilha sonora, a playlist foi, basicamente: _My Heart is Broken, Lost in Paradise, Breath No More, Your Love, Before the Dawn, Missing_ de _Evanescence_ e _Don't Let Go, Nostalgia, Spark_ e _Open Your Eyes_ de _Stream of Passion._  
>Sobre o próximo capítulo, está redigido pela metade, amanhã o retomo, hoje já estou meio lesa de antialérgico... Bom, tudo o que posso dizer é que estou AMANDO escrevê-lo! Quando lerem, entenderão!<br>Ah, e só para finalizar: tentem não odiar o Onyx! Hehehehehe!  
>Kissus, por favor me deem opiniões em reviews!<p> 


	29. O primeiro Adeus

Oi, leitores e leitoras queridas, estou de volta! Desculpem, demorei um pouco para postar esse... Acontece que esse capítulo foi um daqueles que eu escrevi e reescrevi algumas partes várias vezes, a todo o momento pensava que estava faltando algo, ou não estava como eu queria... Enfim, de tanto reescrever, antes que me desse um bloqueio resolvi deixar como ficou a última versão, ou seja, essa que apresento a vocês. Me desculpem se algo os desapontar, eu espero que não!  
><strong>AVISO:<strong> Cenas quentes.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<br>Capítulo 29 – O primeiro Adeus.**

* * *

><p>Saphiro sentado na cama, esperava a costureira real terminar de consertar a sua farda azul e trazê-la de volta. Descamisado, tinha o ombro enfaixado e o braço acomodado em uma tipoia. A maçaneta girou devagar e a porta se abriu, era Hina chegando.<p>

— Saphiro... — entrou temerosa, ele lhe fugiu o olhar virando o rosto para o outro lado.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou nervoso e envergonhado.

Ela sentou ao seu lado, cuidadosamente passou as pontas dos dedos sobre as faixas brancas em seu ombro, depois recolheu a mão e olhou para baixo.

— Deve ter sido difícil... — ela disse bem baixinho, doce e pesarosa.

— Hum? — ainda sem olhá-la, não a compreendeu.

— Deve ter sido difícil guardar segredo, você poderia ter dividido isso comigo, Saphiro... Eu estou muito triste... — falava cabisbaixa.

— Imagino o quão desapontada comigo deve estar, não a culpo.

— Estou sim, mas estou desapontada por não ter confiado em mim. Eu confiei em você, contei que seu irmão estava vivo e eu não deveria, contei sobre os sentimentos da princesa, e você nunca se abriu para mim... — respirou fundo — Será que não sou digna de sua confiança?

— Hina... — finalmente a olhou em remorso profundo. Cuidadosamente, tirou o braço do apoio da tipoia, e embora fosse muito doloroso movê-lo, a abraçou de lado — Me perdoe.

— Não importa o que aconteça, jamais sentirei raiva de você. — disse meiga, ainda de cabeça baixa — Jamais, Saphiro... O que eu sinto por você permanece intacto... Não quero que vá embora! — encolheu-se, chorosa.

O príncipe azul se virou de frente para ela e a tomou nos braços, sentiu o choro dela molhar-lhe o peito despido, as mãos delicadas apertarem as suas costas, repuxando um pouco a pele e provocando-lhe desconforto devido ao ferimento. Não reclamou, manteve-se no abraço, pousou o queixo sobre os cabelos alaranjados, afundou-se neles. A saudade doía mais do que o ombro.

— Eu não tenho escolha, Hina... – beijou-lhe a testa — Mas, sabe? De certo modo estou feliz... — ergueu-lhe o rosto, fazendo-a mirar seu sorriso acolhedor mascarando o sofrimento — Sou feliz por ter a sua atenção, mesmo depois de tudo, obrigado. Será que posso... — deslizou os dedos pela face corada — Beijá-la mais uma vez?

— Uhum — forçou um sorriso e fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Acalmou-se quando os lábios frios de Saphiro encontraram os seus mornos.

Um pequeno choque se fez em ambos, roçaram-se carinhosamente, depositaram selinhos um no outro, degustaram-se, e, quando as peles rosadas já estavam escorregadias e sensíveis, Saphiro fez Hina abrir a boca e recebê-lo. O corpo dele pesou sobre o dela, fazendo-a deitar. O ombro dele ardeu, porém o Black Moon não demonstrou dor, a mão quente de Hina afagou-o no braço, subiu desajeitada à sua nuca e brincou com os cabelos azuis, as pernas dela cruzaram-se, tímidas, e roçaram-se uma na outra, gemia bem baixinho, amassada pelo corpo dele. O beijo findou, olharam-se por um tempo, ele afastou os cabelos de fogo que cobriam o rosto da jovenzinha, riu de leve ao vê-la cor-de-rosa, como sempre.

— Não tenho muito tempo... — ele se lembrou, lamentando. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, enrubesceu de leve, comportado, recostou uma maçã ao seio ofegante de Hina, fechou os olhos e ouviu seu coração acelerado — é uma pena... — sentiu-se estranho, como da vez em que a espiou experimentando o vestido do baile. — gostaria de vê-la daquele jeito outra vez... — sussurrou consigo.

Estática, via a ele e a si no reflexo dos cristais do teto, entorpecida, piscou lentamente os olhos e mordiscou o lábio inferior, tomando coragem, enfrentando a timidez. Não fazia ideia de quando o veria outra vez, e de certo modo, ao ouvir o murmúrio dele soube o que quis dizer.

— Saphiro... — soltou o nome num suspiro, abriu devagar as pernas tensionadas e, encaixou-o entre elas, apertando-o levemente. Ela tremia. A mão temerosa encontrou a dele e fê-la subir por sua cintura, induzindo-o a tocá-la. De início ele não compreendeu muito bem o significado daquele gesto. — Pode me beijar de novo? — pediu.

Beijou-a com ainda mais ardor, e quando ia apartar-se ela não permitiu, segurou-o firme contra o corpo dela, prensando-os. O calor entranho o percorreu como da outra vez, o mesmo calor emanava da suplicante Hina. A mão dela despiu a dele, a luva azul caiu ao chão. Assim, singelo, ele passou a mão nua por baixo da blusa colegial de sua ruivinha, entrando em contato com a pele quente. Ah, como amava sentir o calor e a textura de sua Sailor Fire... E assim mesmo, não querendo desrespeitá-la, traria a mão de volta, mas a dela própria a segurou ali e, trêmula subiu-a um pouco mais, à altura das costelas.

— Hina? — disse entre beijos.

— Está tudo bem... — a voz soou tremida, ela sorria.

Suave, ele beijou-lhe o rosto, depois o queixo, e, calmo, desceu ao pescoço.

— Para nos lembrarmos... — ele justificou para si e para ela.

— Para nunca esquecermos... — ela complementou.

Olharam-se outra vez, no momento seguinte ele tornou ao pescoço dela, provou a doçura da pele de novo, com as mãos tímidas, desceu a gola do uniforme branco e lilás, beijou-lhe os ombros, arrancou o broche vermelho do laço prateado, depois desfez a fita, sentou-se com ela, acomodou-a em seu colo. Respirou fundo, resistindo à dor que sentia em decorrência do ferimento, ela, recatada o beijou ali, enquanto ele, menos envergonhado, tirava-lhe a parte de cima do uniforme colegial.

Ao vê-la, coberta por um romântico sutiã alaranjado e cheio de bordados, conteve a respiração descompassada, dessa vez a face dele esquentou.

— Você é linda, Hina... — afagou-lhe a barriga, eriçando-lhe a pele, desenhou os bordados cor de abóbora com as pontas dos dedos, parou-os no pequeno gancho dourado entre os seios redondos e alvos.

Inspirou e expirou o ar, encontrando fôlego para desabotoá-lo. _Tic_. Feito. Ele desceu as alças dela calmamente, fazendo-as caírem pelos ombros encolhidos, fitou-a como quem pede permissão, um sorriso trêmulo foi a resposta. Libertou-a daquela peça, revelando-a até o umbigo. Numa reação espontânea, Hina uniu os seios abraçando a si própria, escondendo-se. Saphiro, mantendo a calma, abaixou os braços dela devagar. Vermelha, ela baixou o olhar e a cabeça, ele a ergueu outra vez pelo queixo.

— Me abrace. — pediu, foi acatado cuidadosamente.

Subiu e desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, se desfez da outra luva. Ousando mais, apertou-a contra si, espremendo os seios da marinheira contra o seu peito. Suspirou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto a mão, menos cerimoniosa, apalpou a coxa rechonchuda por debaixo da saia lilás que a cobria até o joelho.

— Pode continuar... — num esforço ela conseguiu dizer: — Tire o resto...

— Levante-se. — fez outro pedido, foi atendido.

Ela se pôs de pé, quase ofegante. Ele se sentou de frente para ela e, com as duas mãos, abaixou-lhe a saia pregueada calmamente. Hina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, as mãos dele lhe percorreram as pernas, desfazendo-as das meias brancas, e, carinhosamente, os pés das sapatilhas. Tornando-a quase como veio ao mundo, foi sua vez de ficar de pé. Cativou as duas mãos frágeis e acanhadas e as fez pousarem sobre o cós da calça, não sem antes mostrar-lhes o caminho, desde o peito pálido. Inebriou-se com o calor daquelas palmas, certificou-se de jamais esquecê-lo quando retornasse ao frio Nemesis.

— Você quer me ver? — perguntou docemente, apertando as mãozinhas seguras no fecho da calça branca.

— Sim... — ficou ainda mais rubra.

Satisfeito com a resposta, sorriu e a fez desabotoá-la para ele. A peça caiu como uma cortina, ele desenrolou os pés da veste e desfez-se dos próprios sapatos. Abraçaram-se outra vez, firmemente. Uma pontada no ombro fez Saphiro gemer, Hina assustou-se, fez menção de se afastar, ele não permitiu. Apertou-a com força, dentro do aperto ela sentiu algo incomum encostando-a, quase pegou fogo, tremeu nas bases. O nemesiano, desejoso, mergulhou o nariz nos cachos dela, enquanto suas mãos trataram de libertá-la da última peça, pois os minutos corriam e o tempo era escasso.

— Está com medo? — sussurrou ao ouvido dela, enquanto, acanhado, tocou levemente a extremidade umedecida e sensível, tão nova para ele quanto para ela.

— Um pouco... — confessou, revirando os olhos.

— Não tema... — sem que ela percebesse, ele se desfez da roupa íntima e ficou no mesmo estado. Vagarosamente, ainda abraçado a ela, a trouxe consigo para a cama, sentou-se encostado à cabeceira, acomodou-a sentada no colo. — Não faço ideia de como isso é, mas sei que não poderá ser ruim. — afirmou afagando-lhe a cintura, depois subindo as mãos pelas laterais dela, para por fim pousar, temeroso, em suas nádegas e induzi-la a relaxar. —... Porque eu a amo. — Beijou-a, tentando acalmá-la.

"Talvez não nos vejamos nunca mais..." — ela pensou, aflita — "Talvez seja a nossa única chance" — convenceu-se.

Hina, contendo os tremores nervosos, baixou os quadris lentamente e entrou em contato com a rigidez dele. Abafou um gemido beijando-o. Cerrou os olhos, sentiu uma leve dor ao tentar engoli-lo às pressas, ele a fez parar, mesmo entorpecido pela quentura da pele dela. Encarou-a silenciosamente, os orbes azul-safira cintilavam em encanto, as mãos comportadas alisaram a pele macia da marinheira, tentando proporcionar-lhe calma e boas sensações contornaram os montes redondos num primeiro movimento, para depois encaixarem-nos nelas com perfeição. A ruivinha arfou, o corpo inteiro enrijeceu, Saphiro a fez recostar a cabeça em seu ombro intacto, e, a beijar-lhe o rosto tornou a tocá-la onde nunca antes fora tocada – os seios alvos, levemente rosados quando em contato com os dedos –, e ela, em retribuição afagava o tronco pálido e delineado, roçava os lábios em seu pescoço e ombro, provocando no Black Moon ligeiros tremores e arrepios.

Um respingar cálido da essência dela sobre a dele o aqueceu ainda mais. Em resquícios de pudor, os dedos tímidos a tocaram superficialmente, contornaram-lhe a entrada, cuidadosos, ela inteira tremelicou, os músculos amoleceram-se. Encostaram-se as testas suadas, as respirações descompassadas se misturaram e, pela primeira vez olharam-se tão intensos como duas faíscas que se cruzam.

Sailor Fire apoiou as mãos à cabeceira dourada da cama e impulsionou o corpo para baixo, devagar. Entrou em contato com ele, como antes, a ligeira dor não foi impedimento para que ela remexesse os quadris uma, duas, três vezes, vagarosa, acanhada.

Ele, marcado por rubor equivalente ao dela, enredou-a a passar os dedos por sua virilha, ajudando-a a mover-se e, aos poucos, engoli-lo. Conforme era absorvido naquele calor molhado, mais latejava ali dentro, e, discreta, sua garganta emitia baixos ruídos. Os olhos cerravam-se, jamais experimentara algo tão bom em toda a vida.  
>O ar que escapava de Hina o soprava, o acalentava e o instigava. Com certa força, fê-la descer por completo, sentiu-se bater em uma parede macia, um alto gemido de sua pianista o alarmou. Ficaram parados, ali, completamente unidos, ela enrijecera novamente. O nemesiano, paciente, acarinhou-lhe a nuca e as costas, enquanto a guardiã das chamas escondia o rosto no ombro invicto dele, a tremer.<p>

— Hina, olhe para mim... — disse em voz baixa, ele também tremia.

O olhou outra vez. O sorriso dele e a ternura azulada nos olhos a derreteu, uma lágrima contida derramou-se de uma esmeralda, foi beijada ali, o jovem alquimista deliciou-se com o gosto salubre, e mais ainda com a doçura ao experimentar-lhe os lábios outra vez. Antes que pudesse dizê-la que não era obrigada a continuar, o seu membro foi apertado no interior dela, ambos latejavam. Superando-se, ela tornou a mover o corpo sobre o dele, como se tentasse dançar. Seus dedos apertavam-se à cabeceira, tendo-a como suporte. Os cachos alaranjados escorriam sobre a face entorpecida de Saphiro, tirando-lhe a visão do resto do quarto. Tudo o que via era toda ela sobre si, entregue, catártica, e inocentemente sedutora naquela espécie de dança de acasalamento. Ele próprio movia-se dentro dela, para um lado e para outro, aproveitando-se de cada textura que ela tinha. No decorrer daquilo, tornavam-se mais intensos, e logo a timidez virou passado em suas ações. Dedos tocavam articulações como se tocassem bemóis e sustenidos, dali compunham as mais diversas melodias, as línguas traçavam percursos de oitavas sobre articulações arrepiadas. As cascatas se encontravam e formavam um olho d'água, precisas, derramavam-se e os corpos enfim, dividiam espasmos, calores, descontroles, tornando-se um só. Entre gemidos cantados, terminaram o seu _Adágio_. O Black Moon derramou-se na Sailor, encharcando-a de dentro para fora. Deram tanto de si naquele ato que, ao término estavam exauridos, um apoiava-se no outro, ofegantes.

— Eu o esperarei. — disse entrecortada pela respiração — Prometo! — esbanjou um sorriso esperançoso — E, quando você voltar, terei composto uma sonata para você!

— Adorarei ouvir... — a abraçou com tudo de si, como se não houvesse amanhã. Finalmente, ela se desmanchou em pranto naquele gesto.

"Não haverá um só dia que eu não pense em você..." — ele pensou, possuindo corpo e alma de sua adorada naquele abraço saudoso — "Perdoe-me seu eu não regressar"! — fechou os olhos, desejando que aquele momento pudesse durar por toda uma vida.

* * *

><p>Rini pendurou no pescoço o cordão cujo pingente era uma chave dourada. Sentada ao trono, segurava o adereço numa mão, recordando-se da infância sofrida. Príncipe Diamante adentrou o salão, abatido como ela.<p>

— E então, o que falta? — ele perguntou.

— Seu irmão estar pronto. — respondeu no mesmo tom frio.

— Majestade, como ele chegará num planeta distante como Nemesis ainda hoje? — Damien, ao lado da rainha, perguntou curioso — Eu levei tantos dias para chegar aqui e vim de distância semelhante!

— Graças ao poder do cristal negro, bem de nossa família, podemos viajar através do portal dimensional de espaço-tempo. Assim, chegamos instantaneamente aonde quisermos. — Diamante olhou-o com ares de superioridade.

— Nós o levaremos ao portal do tempo! — Luna tomou a frente, antes que um clima hostil se formasse — Não se preocupe, príncipe Diamante, seu irmão chegará são e salvo em Nemesis!

— E, de qualquer forma, podemos nos comunicar por holografias, príncipe. — Artêmis complementou.

— Curioso... — Diamante observou — Podem se comunicar com os habitantes de Nemesis através de hologramas? Então por que não fizeram isso antes? — encarou a rainha.

— Há muito perdemos o contato com os de seu clã, príncipe. Mandávamos mensagens e eles não nos davam resposta. A última vez que tentei contato com os seus foi para convidá-los ao baile, mais uma vez não obtive retorno. — Rini respondeu séria.

— Vejo que precisamos mesmo fazer essa viagem, talvez eu deva ir com Saphiro...

— Não! — ela o interrompeu apressadamente — Não antes de meu marido estar de volta!

— Está me proibindo de voltar ao meu planeta? — a voz enegreceu.

— Não, não é isso... — ela se atrapalhou — Por favor, espere meu marido voltar! — viu-o manter-se em silêncio, resolveu apelar: — Por Crystal!

— Que seja. — a mulher acertou seu ponto fraco, o nome que o amolecia. Jogou a capa, deu as costas e saiu do salão. Impaciente, foi até a porta do quarto da princesa e bateu, uma mulher vestida em branco abriu-a.

— Sinto muito, ela ainda não pode receber visitas.

— Já acordou? — ele perguntou.

— Não, infelizmente. Com licença, devo observar o processo de transfusão de sangue. — reverenciou-o e fechou a porta.

Diamante ficou parado ali, pensativo. Não lhe saía da memória o estado de Crystal quando a encontrou: opaca, vestida como princesa Serena, derrotada por forças superiores e aterrorizantes... Por _ele_. Os olhos púrpuros fecharam-se pesarosos, a mão pousou sobre a porta e nela fechou-se.

— Irmão, estou pronto. — Saphiro deu as caras, trajava a sua clássica farda azul adornada por medalhas prateadas, intacta, e, ao seu lado, Hina estava.

— A rainha o espera no salão principal. — Desencostou da porta, em passos calmos foi a frente, mal olhou-o.

Sailor Fire sentiu a angústia de Saphiro em si, tomou-lhe a mão com carinho, tentando abrandá-lo e abrandar-se, quanto mais se aproximavam do salão, mais lhe doía a alma.

— Está pronto, Saphiro? — Rini se levantou do trono e caminhou até ele, recebendo-o.

— Sim, majestade — a reverenciou, submisso.

Ela tirou do pescoço a chave dourada e entregou-a a Luna, a felina humanoide pôs o cordão no pescoço e estendeu as mãos, uma para Artêmis, outra para Saphiro. Antes de unir-se aos guardiões da lua, o rapaz fitou o irmão, este encarava-o sério e, sutilmente, deprimido. Por último, num suspiro e forjado sorriso fitou Hina, aflita, a espremer as mãos ao colo, ele balbuciou a ela uma singela declaração de amor, enfim, conformado, deu as mãos aos subordinados da rainha.

Rini observou Luna proferir as palavras místicas que certa vez ela própria, ainda menina, proferira. Sob as três cabeças uma nuvem rosada se formou, dela uma luz desceu e os consumiu, quando a iluminação se desfez os três não estavam mais lá, foram tragados para a outra dimensão: a famosa dimensão espaço-temporal.

— Está feito. — Diamante suspirou.

Hina, sentindo-se inundar por dentro pela falta que Saphiro já lhe fazia, correu dali sem sequer perceber o quanto chamara a atenção. A regente do reino de Cristal suspirou, o peso da culpa a abateu. Rolou vagarosamente os olhos por todo o salão, parou-os no príncipe branco, ainda mais pálido e obscuro do que o costume. Ela petrificou por dentro, assombrada pela dúvida: Seria ele capaz de fazer Crystal feliz?

* * *

><p>— <em>Ai, mas que pesado! <em>—_ cambaleou com o belo tigrino, abraçados de lado _—_ O que você bebeu?_

— _Uísque... _—_ a voz grave soou arrastada e chiada. _

Reiko abriu os olhos, lembrando-se do fim da festa. Soltou um risinho enquanto contemplava o verde das árvores através da janela do dormitório.

— _Pronto, está entregue! _—_ despejou-o na cama. _— _Ei! _—_ resmungou, pois ele não desvencilhou a nuca dela do abraço. _

— _Não me deixe sozinho aqui, é muito triste! _—_ puxou-a com firmeza, apertando-a contra o corpo atlético. _

— _Está me sufocando! _—_ ela ria, divertindo-se, até perceber que estava deitada sobre ele. _—_ Tigrinho, isso está ficando um pouco perigoso, deixe-me ir, vamos!_

— _Você é bem bonita... _— _segurou a face dela com as duas mãos, analisando-a. Focou-se no decote desavergonhado que ela usava, sorriu sapeca _— _Hmmm... _

_Reiko gargalhou desacreditada e tapou os olhos dele, brincalhona. _

— _Está bem, agora eu vou! _—_ libertou-se dos braços fortes e rolou para o lado, sentando-se na cama. _

— _Não vai não! _— _soou firme, autoritário, e desengonçado jogou-se sobre ela, prensando-a no colchão. Segurou os punhos dela sobre a cabeça, afundou-os também no macio tecido branco dos lençóis. Encararam-se. Ela, surpresa, arregalou os imensos olhos e piscou as longas pestanas. Ele, firme e direto, mirava-a sério, ligeiramente irritado. _

— _Agora você está me assustando. _—_ ela quebrou o silêncio _—_ Não vai vomitar em mim, né? _

— _Shh! _— _tocou o indicador nos lábios dela _—_ Fica quieta! _

_A filha da natureza fez bico, indicando aceitar a mudez. Tigre tocou o nariz rosado ao dela, esboçou um sorriso galante. Puxou uma madeixa negra e trouxe ao rosto, fechando os olhos. _

— _Você, sempre me provocando... _—_ sussurrou _— _Parabéns, conseguiu. _

— _Oi? _

_O líder do Trio Amazonas entreabriu os lábios, soprou nos dela e pendeu para frente, selando-os subitamente, como certa vez ela fizera. Fogos de artifício estouraram no íntimo de Reiko, a jovenzinha alargou um sorriso contente dentro daquele beijo amargo de uísque. Abraçou-o e retribuiu de imediato, ele abriu a boca permitindo acesso, não tardou e o galã dos guardiões de Elysium cativou a língua de Sailor Nature, persistiu a degustá-la até onde teve ar para respirar.  
>Ofegante, findou o aguardado beijo e encostou o rosto ao lado do dela, colou as bochechas. <em>

— _Está tudo bem? _—_ ela perguntou_

— _Só estou respirando um pouco... _—_falou enrolado. _

— _Sei... _—_ fez uma careta de desapontamento, ele estava tão sóbrio quanto um louco. _—_ Ai! _—_ um gritinho foi a reação quando recebeu uma mordida no pescoço _—_ O que é isso, que brincadeira é essa? _—_ a resposta foi uma lambida no mesmo lugar _—_ Está me fazendo cócegas! _—_ começou a rir. _

— _Cócegas, é mesmo? _— _ele chiou e desceu um pouco mais, descoordenado._

— _Ei, ei, está bom, chega disso! _— _Reiko o apalpou os ombros e lhes deu leves tapinhas _—_ Sai de cima, você é pesado!_

— _Não quero! _— _resmungou como uma criança. _

— _Azar o seu, sai! _—_ o empurrou, falando sério. Ele caiu da cama como uma boneca de pano _—_ Ops, foi mal, Tigrinho! _— _ela pôs uma mão à cabeça, rindo-se. _—_Tigrinho? _—_ cutucou-o caído ao chão, ouviu-o zumbir bem baixo, aproximou-se, identificou que o zumbido na verdade era ronco. _—_ Dormiu... _—_ suspirou, de certa forma aliviada, contemplando o homem esparramado no piso, salivando sobre o nobre cristal _—_ Que fofo! _—_ ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, num esforço o apoiou em si e ergueu-o para despejá-lo na cama. Ali, acomodou os fartos cabelos dourados e a cabeça dele sobre o travesseiro macio. Parecia tão tranquilo... Não resistiu, recostou-se no ombro largo do guardião e, lentamente, adormeceu. No fim das contas estava exausta, virara a noite farreando junto a ele. _—_ "Nós somos uma bela dupla" _—_ concluiu. _

A brisa matutina balançou os galhos das árvores, despejando algumas verdes e largas folhas, levando-as à janela do quarto. Uma delas beijou a maçã de Reiko, e em retribuição, a mocinha a afagou na bochecha, depois a tirou de lá e encaixou-a atrás da orelha.

— O mundo em conflito e eu aqui suspirando por nada... — apoiou-se no parapeito, divertindo-se com o próprio estado. Levantou-se calmamente, resolveu dar bom-dia ao mundo, mesmo exausta como estava. Todos no palácio estavam. Passou pelo corredor, encontrou com Marine, a guerreira das águas a guiou para o salão, onde quase todos marcavam presença.

— Estamos aguardando por notícias do irmão dele — a lourinha apontou a Diamante com os olhos, tentando pôr a amiga a par da situação, enquanto isso a outra procurava Olho de Tigre entre todos e não o encontrava, nem ele ou seus companheiros estavam no cômodo real.

No centro da grande sala havia um círculo lapidado em cristal prateado, envolvido por uma moldura dourada. Dele, uma luz esbranquiçada surgiu e subiu quase até a cúpula, dentro daquela luminosidade, como um refletor, a imagem de Luna, Artêmis e Saphiro se fez.

— Majestade — a aliada da família da Lua Branca tomou a palavra — Estamos chegando à Porta do Tempo, tudo corre bem.

Rini relaxou os ombros, aliviada.

Nuvens, sim, estavam andando sobre nuvens, Saphiro constatou. Branco e rosa se misturavam naquela névoa mística e fofa, andavam sobre ela como se pisassem em ovos. Mais à frente, a névoa se dissipou dando aos três condições para que enxergassem a imensa porta, igual ao que sempre foi, rígida como o tempo – uma das grandes verdades do universo – diante dela havia uma menina, quem a olhasse poderia jurar que possuía no máximo doze anos de idade. Ela sorria, inocente e alegre como uma criança. O nemesiano a analisou e admitiu que, tanto a cor da pele como a dos cabelos lisos e presos metade em coque, metade esparramados, lembravam muito a antiga guardiã, Sailor Plutão, no entanto, os olhos da garotinha brilhavam como ouro vivo, e acobreavam-se à margem das pupilas negras.

— Sailor Chronus! — Artêmis cumprimentou-a sorridente — É um prazer, enfim, conhecê-la!

— Visto que possuem a insígnia da lua branca, são amigos, mas, e esse aí? — os enormes olhos dilataram-se contemplando a lua negra na testa do rapaz. A mão pequenina retorceu-se, apertando um grande báculo prateado que, no topo, possuía um relógio de areia — O que ele é?

A imagem de Rini fez-se visível entre a guardiã do tempo e os demais.

— Pequena Sayu, esse rapaz precisa voltar para casa, e o meio mais rápido para isso é através da porta que você protege. — A soberana transmitiu calma durante o discurso — Peço que o deixe passar, apesar da insígnia que vê na testa dele, não é inimigo, está partindo para nos ajudar.

Enquanto a rainha se pronunciava, Saphiro olhava além dela, procurava no cenário atrás a recente mulher com quem dividira os primeiros suspiros de volúpia. Acelerou-se rememorando o calor, enrubesceu singelamente. A quentura tornou-se frio quando as joias azuis refletiram em si a imagem do príncipe branco, atormentado, fosco atrás da antiga Sailor Chibi Moon, e era só o que via: as duas presenças. Hina não estava lá, havia se refugiado no coreto onde se conheceram, consolava-se nas teclas do piano, compunha escalas agonizantes no bater da testa nas oitavas.

— Ajudar? — a voz infantil despertou-o, era a pequenina Sailor — Como assim?

— Estamos enfrentando alguns problemas entre Terra e Nemesis, mas, se for o desejo da grande Deusa Selene, esses conflitos logo se extinguirão — fechou os olhos e uniu as mãos em prece — Precisamos que esse rapaz, Saphiro, passe pela porta.

Sailor Chronus abraçou-se ao báculo, pensativa. Atarefada em cuidar daquela entrada, ignorava os acontecimentos recentes. Assim como Sailor Plutão, ela era uma jovem solitária, cuja triste missão era apenas cuidar do Portal tempo-espaço e só. Embora não soubesse dos ocorridos, conhecia a insígnia de Saphiro, sabia o que significava e o que causara a Tóquio de Cristal há quase um século. Coçou o queixo, respirou fundo, bateu de leve o relógio de areia à cabeça, buscando ideias. Andou até o jovem, rodeou-o como um animalzinho curioso, não se importou por constrangê-lo com esse ato. No holograma, os olhos carmesim cintilavam, pedintes, tristes, inseguros.

— Sabe que é perigoso mostrar a ele o caminho, não sabe, majestade? — ela reforçou.

— Na verdade, — ele tomou a palavra — eu já o conheço. — suspirou.

— O quê?! — a menininha deu um pulo.

— Sailor Chronus, por favor, se ele não for, meu marido será morto! — abriu o jogo de vez num último argumento.

Pasma, a criança afastou-se do nemesiano sem dizer uma palavra, os lábios negavam fecharem-se. Deu duas batidas nas nuvens com a ponta do báculo e as portas lentamente abriram-se.

— Vá... — sussurrou, empalidecida — Antes que eu mude de ideia...

— Obrigado. — Ele assentiu e caminhou rumo à luminosidade que escapava de dentro, já enxergava o labirinto místico que o levaria ao buraco negro de Nemesis. A lua em sua testa tremeluziu uma aura arroxeada, era o poder do cristal negro, podia sentir.

Luna, Artêmis e Sayu o viram sumir aos poucos, e, enfim, as portas se fecharam. De resto, só poderiam esperar para que ele mandasse notícias de Nemesis... Ninguém saberia ao certo quem estaria mais ansioso por notícias: Rini ou Diamante.

* * *

><p>— Veja só, não é que cumpriram com o combinado? — Onyx apontou num painel arredondado uma luz verde a piscar, parecia um sonar. — Alguém está atravessando a dimensão espaço-temporal, e, pela forma como o cristal negro está brilhando, só pode ser o príncipe! — fitou o pedaço da pedra no grande salão emanar um brilho intenso. — Está feliz? — virou-se para a adoentada, sentada no tatame, esforçando-se para parecer bem.<p>

— Quartzy — Ametista a chamou, respirando fundo —, peço que vá recebê-lo... Como sabe, não estou em condições de viajar por dimensões...

— Está se guardando para ir a Elysium outra vez, eu sei. — pesarosa, ajoelhou-se perante a líder — Tome mais uma dose da poção, vai ajudá-la...

— A viver pelo menos mais um dia! — o gênio insano completou numa brincadeira estúpida.

— Mas que cara chato! — Akai bufou, Topázio a recriminou com o olhar, Jade, por outro lado, assentiu com uma piscadela.

A mais fiel subordinada de Ametista, submissa e delicada, levantou-se e desapareceu solenemente da vista dos companheiros. Seu corpo esbelto e curvilíneo materializou-se na escuridão em que Saphiro se encontrava – num buraco negro – na passagem entre dimensões.

— Quem é você? — ele fitou-a confuso, a roupa clara de bailarina clássica alumiava a escuridão, assim como os claros cabelos róseos, presos em um baixo coque lateral, adornados por uma rede de cristal. Os olhos lilases dela o cumprimentaram gentis, Saphiro estranhou a doçura que ela transpassava, não era comum nos habitantes de Nemesis.

— Me chamo Quartzy, sou a irmã adotiva de princesa Ametista, conselheira real e sua médica particular. — curvou-se, graciosa — Vim buscá-lo, meu príncipe. Por favor, siga-me. — às costas dela havia um rastro, uma espécie de estrada esverdeada.

Vendo-a virar-se e caminhar em passos coreografados, foi em seguida. Conforme andavam, o cenário em volta mudava do vazio para o negrume típico do décimo planeta. Um frio brutal fez Saphiro encolher-se, acostumara-se ao calor da Terra, afinal. Ao redor, viu as largas pilastras, os lagos parados, a paisagem desértica, tudo negro, noturno, no céu não havia astros, adiante a única luz em meio ao breu: a fria iluminação do castelo que fora a sua morada. Ele suspirou, acomodado à nova realidade.

As portas robustas e de cor nemesiana abriram-se, um largo corredor mostrou-se para cansar-lhe os pés. Seguiu-a até o salão onde era tão esperado. Lá, todos os nobres integrantes do clã o receberam numa reverência, exceto Topázio, insubordinado.

— Príncipe Saphiro! — a pálida líder fez menção de levantar-se, a guerreira de jade a conteve, apoiando-a no ombro — Estou tão feliz em vê-lo! — esbanjou um sorriso sincero, comovida de alegria, mesmo a voz soando fraca.

— Então, foi com você que me comuniquei daquela vez... — ele se aproximou. De pé, encarando-a, notou-lhe as profundas olheiras, analisou também seu corpo atrofiado e percebeu em uma de suas mãos uma espécie de soro alimentando o que lhe restava de saúde — A sua doença é real...

— Por que eu mentiria? — foi erguida por Quartzy e acolhida em seus braços. — Quartzy, por que não apresenta todos a ele?

Os desconhecidos o rodeavam: a mulher trajada em armadura preciosa era a mais próxima, depois duas garotinhas curiosas, idênticas nos traços, distinguidas apenas pela oposição do azul ao vermelho, adiante o bizarro cientista, encarando-o por sobre os óculos de lentes arredondadas, à parede o cavaleiro cuja armadura dourada cintilava, esse sim, o semblante provocava reais sensações de desconforto no irmão mais novo de Diamante.

— Essa é Jade, — a leal companheira de Ametista se pronunciou — exímia guerreira, foi discípula de Topázio e treinada por ele, o maior conhecedor das artes bélicas em Nemesis, conhecido como o "cavaleiro dourado" — apontou-o — Olhando-o dá para entender o porquê — o homem virou o rosto, esnobe — Essas duas são Akai e Aoi, as gêmeas Agatha e servas de Topázio, é tudo o que posso dizer sobre elas... — ruborizou de leve, pigarreou tentando disfarçar e buscar coragem para apresentar o último dos aliados, a criatura que lhe causava asco só em pronunciar o nome: — Onyx, por último, alquimista como você, e cientista, conhecido como "o gênio insano", pouco se sabe sobre o seu passado, mas a sua inteligência tem sido instrumento fundamental para o cumprimento dos planos de nossa senhorita, a princesa Ametista, responsável por devolver a vida a vocês, príncipe Saphiro.

— De certa forma, já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo, príncipe? — o "louco" curvou o corpo e os lábios numa atitude debochada.

— Fatalmente. — amargo, Saphiro reconheceu a voz do homem. — Você foi o responsável pelos ataques ao reino, certo?

— Onyx agiu conforme eu mandei, príncipe. — Ametista interveio — Precisávamos mostrar-nos de alguma forma, e aquela foi a que encontramos.

— Isso é um absurdo! — ele alterou o tom — Você tem noção do quão irritado meu irmão está? No passado, nosso desejo foi viver na Terra e não mais entrar em conflito com os terrestres!

— Majestade, esquece-se de nossa conversa e do que contei a você? — a pequenina, pacientemente, falou: — A própria rainha Rini não nos quer lá, achei que você tivesse notado isso... Jade! — gesticulou para a subordinada.

— Príncipe, siga-me até a janela, por favor. — a mulher dos cabelos esverdeados pediu, ele acatou — Olhe. — ela apontou a paisagem mórbida.

— O que tem? — ele perguntou, nada surpreso. — Continua a mesma coisa de que me lembro.

— Não, príncipe, antes fosse o mesmo. Nemesis está pior.

— Como assim pior?

— Sem recursos. — ela baixou o olhar.

— Os habitantes desse planeta estão, literalmente, morrendo de fome. — Ametista continuou — E não é de hoje.

— Não acredito... — ele sussurrou. — A rainha de Tóquio de Cristal não os envia recursos, pelo menos? Você me disse que rainha Serena enviava, já que a convivência entre os povos não deu certo!

— Recursos? — Onyx riu – Que gracinha este príncipe, não? — cruzou os braços e deu de ombros.

— Onyx! — a princesa o reprimiu.

— O problema de vocês é esperarem algo de bom daqueles seres inferiores da Terra — a voz soou num rugido rouco e grave confundindo-se ao som metálico da armadura ao mover dos passos. Topázio tomou a vez — Ficam gastando o tempo que mal temos com diplomacias frustradas, discursos vencidos de paz, quando é sabido que só há uma solução para esse problema: guerra!

— Não! — o príncipe caçula respondeu de imediato. — Ainda acho que tudo isso está acontecendo por conta de algum mal entendido.

— Não há mal entendido algum. — o cavaleiro afirmou seguramente.

— Prove! — Saphiro desafiou-o.

— Pois bem. — Topázio lançou um olhar à Onyx — Siga-nos, príncipe.

Saphiro procurou por Ametista, estava sentada no mesmo lugar, recebendo à boca algum remédio que ele desconhecia. Ela lhe sorriu como se pedisse para que ele seguisse os dois homens. Estranhamente, não sentia maldade ou segundas intenções na jovem líder, via através do adoecido semblante encantamento e admiração direcionados a ele. Via também o que a vida dele custara a ela, não poderia ter sido à toa. Convencido da inocência de Ametista, caminhou ao lado dos outros com quem ainda não se entrosara, os três desapareceram na escuridão do corredor.

* * *

><p>— Onde estará Saphiro que ainda não deu notícias? — Rini andava de um lado para o outro, angustiada. — Será que correu tudo bem?<p>

— Dê-me mais vinho! — Diamante, nervoso, exigiu a uma empregada do palácio.

— Príncipe mimado, peça ao menos "por favor"! — a mulher respondeu, trazendo a bandeja.

— Como é? — ultrajado, virou-se a ela.

— Controle-se! — para completar, o príncipe sedniano segurou-lhe os ombros. — Não desconte a sua raiva nessa mulher, ela nada tem a ver com os seus problemas!

— Fato! — Diamante respondeu ríspido — Que tal eu descontar em você? — desafiou-o, segurando-lhe a gola.

— Parem os dois! — Rini gritou, histérica — Vejam! — apontou para a entrada da porta, ali estava a médica de Crystal.

— Majestade, a situação já se estabilizou, porém, a princesa não acordou ainda.

— Quando acordará? — os príncipes perguntaram em coro, apartando-se.

— Não há previsão, sinto muito. Nesses últimos tempos, parece que a princesa gastou muita energia, ela precisa descansar para recuperar-se, e há algo estranho... — pausou — Muito estranho!

— O que há de estranho com minha filha? — a mãe aflita pôs-se a frente.

— A princesa está passando por algum tipo de conflito que vai além dos horizontes da medicina, majestade. Creio que a partir daqui, a sua graça deve tentar acalentá-la com o poder do cristal de prata...

Todos os presentes no salão calaram-se em comum ansiedade. No recinto havia restado Rini, Damien e Diamante. Luna e Artêmis chegariam logo, os visitantes e as outras guerreiras dispersaram-se em afazeres, Sailor Star Fighter estava encostada à porta do quarto de Crystal.

* * *

><p>— E então, está convencido? — Topázio analisou a face apática de Saphiro.<p>

O rapaz, paralisado pelo choque diante do que assistira, suspirou profundamente. Suas sobrancelhas desceram, os olhos obscureceram, a boca estremeceu. A cabeça balançava sutilmente em negação, todavia, todo o seu ser sentia, profundamente, que não havia como negar.

— Sim. — deu o veredicto. — "Infelizmente" — pensou, colorindo na memória uma tela de Hina.

— Então vamos, seu irmão está esperando por notícias suas. — Topázio ajeitou a enorme capa e caminhou na frente, Onyx o seguiu eufórico. Saphiro foi o último a sair do cômodo que parecia ser uma imensa biblioteca de holografias. Assim que pôs os pés fora dali, o dourado soldado trancou a porta.

* * *

><p>— Nada. — Olho de Águia uniu-se aos companheiros, há algum tempo se separaram por Elysium numa busca pelo rei.<p>

— O lago continua petrificado. — Olho de Tigre disse — Tentei chegar perto, fui repelido.

— É óbvio que ele está lá! — Peixe disse, irritado — Precisamos tentar entrar ali de qualquer maneira!

— É impossível! — Tigre afirmou.

_Não se afobem, a nossa palavra será cumprida!_ — a voz feminina ecoou por todo o mundo fantasioso.

* * *

><p>— Esse é o último esforço dela... — Quartzy acomodou a cabeça da adormecida no colo.<p>

Saphiro sentou-se à beira do leito, estavam todos no quarto de Ametista, o príncipe observou a regente provisória e, por fim, pousou as brilhantes safiras na mulher que afagava os cabelos lilases com cuidado. Permanecia estranhando a presença de uma criatura tão gentil naquele covil de corações enegrecidos.

* * *

><p>— <em>Eis o rei de vocês!<em> — uma rachadura surgiu no lago cristalizado, fazendo ruir a pedra que impedia o trio de mergulhar para procurar por Helios. Quando as águas tornaram ao normal e agitaram-se, envolto numa bolha estava o sereno marido de Rini preso em cristal negro.

— Majestade! — os homens gritaram, aflitos.

— _Eu o liberto..._ — sussurrou ao ouvido do homem, ela estava lá, só não podia ser vista.

Helios abriu os olhos, procurando-a, Ele a via, e sentia o seu sofrimento.

— Finalmente sei quem você é. — falou em baixo tom — e sei que, no fundo de seu coração, possui lindos sonhos. — o corpo físico dele estava imóvel, mas a sua consciência afagou a mão da pequenina que, transparente, o abraçava pelas costas.

— _Obrigada..._ — ela sorriu — _mas é tarde para isso, rei._ — conforme o cristal que o prendia tornava-se cinzas, a presença de Ametista se desvanecia.

— Segure-o! — Olho de Peixe gritou ao ver o corpo de Helios cair como uma pluma dos ares, Olho de Águia o capturou ainda no alto e o trouxe para o gramado, Elysium voltou a ser o que era, enfim.

— Pobre criança... — ele sussurrou ao despertar.

— É tarde demais... — Ametista abriu os olhos, curvou o corpo em reação à dor aguda no peito — Para voltar atrás!

Quartzy a abraçou, acolhendo-a, era tudo o que poderia fazer. Saphiro observava o sofrimento das duas, a apreensão de Jade e os olhares misteriosos de Onyx e Topázio. O próximo passo era comunicar-se com o irmão e pedir para que viesse, daí em diante, o que os esperava era:

— Guerra... — ele sussurrou enquanto saía do quarto, caminhava ao salão, e acionava o dispositivo de comunicação via holograma.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Amigos, que final, né? É para prendê-los à fanfic! He, he, he!<br>Bem, a história já está chegando no ponto que eu queria... Desde que comecei a escrevê-la, estava ansiosa por esse momento. Isso é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, pois não posso deixar que a minha ansiedade em mostrar tudo atropele o enredo, tenho que ter calma e disciplina... Espero que estejam gostando, infelizmente os personagens não podem ser felizes para sempre, ao menos não no meio da história... e muito ainda está por vir! Vocês se apegaram muito a algum personagem? Cuidado!  
>Ha,ha,ha,ha! Calma, gente, não sou o George Martin!<br>Bom, a dificuldade em postar esse capítulo foi a cena Hina/Saphiro. Até agora não estou muito satisfeita, ainda sinto que ficou meio atropelado... E sabe o que é mais estranho? É que realmente era para ser algo impulsivo, afinal ele iria embora, ela queria provar que não havia deixado de amá-lo e nem deixaria... Mas, sei lá, alguma coisa para mim faltou, que coisa... Espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
>Até o próximo capítulo! Se eu conseguir, talvez seja o último que postarei durante um bom tempo, semana que vem já (já?) começam as minhas aulas.<br>Kissus e obrigada a todos que estão lendo e, especialmente, às minhas queridas amigas que doam um pouco de seu tempo para comentar!


	30. A única certeza do coração

Oi pessoal! Olha só quem deu as caras!  
>Pois é, com a faculdade à toda fica complicado postar... Não é nem que eu não tenha tempo livre, o problema é que quando começo a escrever o ato torna-se compulsivo, não sinto vontade de parar, perco o sono da noite, não me concentro em outra coisa e assim por diante... Ainda mais no estado em que estou - cheia de ideias - a inspiração me deixa ainda mais compulsiva, e eu não posso me dar a esse luxo tendo obras para ler e trabalhos da faculdade para fazer. Quem me dera poder basear meu TCC nessa fanfic, seria um sonho! Hehehehe!<br>Só imagino como será quando eu começar a fazer esse TCC...  
>Enfim, tardou um pouco para sair o capítulo 30, não por não estar redigido, mas porque demorei a editá-lo mesmo, e ainda assim tem algo nele me incomodando, sei lá. O capítulo 31 já está no processo de escrita, mas, não garanto que sairá logo, desculpem!<br>Bem, espero que gostem da leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>A minha queda será por você<strong>

**Capítulo 30 – A única certeza do coração.**

* * *

><p>Luna e Artêmis estavam de volta, uniram-se aos dois príncipes e à rainha na espera de um sinal de Saphiro. O rapaz de cabelos negros caídos pelos ombros notou a pedra preciosa cintilar no meio do salão e sobressaltou-se:<p>

— Vejam! – apontou para a luz branca formando-se outra vez, nela a imagem de Saphiro se fez.

_Irmão, estou em Nemesis conforme o combinado._ — a voz soou séria e fria como há tempos fora — _Ainda a pouco, Ametista, atual líder de nosso clã, libertou o rei Helios do poder do cristal negro. O Trio Amazonas deve retornar de Elysium com ele em pouco tempo_.

As mãos da regente terrestre relaxaram sobre os braços cristalizados do trono, os ombros desceram em alívio, o suspirar foi audível.

— Muito bem, então, príncipe Diamante? — Rini olhou-o sem disfarces, todas as suas nuances acusavam o desejo urgente de vê-lo partir.

— Amanhã partirei. — eis a resposta — Tem a minha palavra.

— Por que esperar um dia? Tão logo Helios chegar você pode ir! — ela argumentou. — Quanto mais cedo for, mais cedo poderá regressar de lá!

— Não, ainda não. Deixe-me esperar ao menos um dia a princesa despertar. Preciso vê-la bem. — disse firme.

_Está certo, meu irmão_, — Saphiro respondeu do outro lado — _os avisarei aqui._

— Saphiro! — Rini o chamou antes que o sinal fosse extinto — Obrigada! — lhe sorriu.

O rapaz feito de azul não esboçou reação, virou as costas e desapareceu junto à luz esbranquiçada, a holografia se desfez, o salão tornou ao normal.

— Artemis, Luna, por favor, vão ao porão do palácio receber o Trio Amazonas e Helios, preciso ir até Crystal... Como a médica disse, daqui em diante a única coisa que pode ajudá-la é o poder do Cristal de Prata. — estava desesperada por ver o marido, entretanto, a filha precisava mais de sua atenção. Levantou-se do trono, aflita caminhou em direção à saída do extenso cômodo, uma mão a impediu de prosseguir.

— Majestade, deixe-me ir junto! — Damien, suplicante, apertou-lhe o braço. Atrás, Diamante surgiu de braços cruzados, à espreita.

— Sinto muito, príncipes, mais tarde poderão vê-la. — libertou-se do toque cristalino, foi-se embora.

Em passos acelerados chegou à porta onde Sailor Star Fighter mantinha-se de sentinela. Contemplando a rainha à frente, a marinheira desencostou-se da porta e curvou-se, dando-lhe passagem. Silenciosa, Rini entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Como disse: seriam só ela e Crystal naquele quarto. Sem tardar a plateia se fez do outro lado, todos ansiosos no corredor: os príncipes, as marinheiras das estrelas, a princesa vermelha, a rainha mais bela do universo, a antiga sailor mais poderosa de toda a galáxia e as atuais protetoras do reino, todos observavam por debaixo da porta uma luz branca escapar, quietos torciam pelo melhor. Por horas ficaram lá, até a luminosidade perecer e o tilintar próprio do cristal prateado se extinguir. Nas profundezas do castelo, Luna e Artêmis receberam os homens vindos de Elysium. O trio fiel carregou Helios com cuidado, o honrado marido e pai não estava mais sob influência do cristal negro, porém sentia-se fraco em decorrência do contato direto com a pedra maligna. Cuidadosos, levaram o antigo unicórnio ao quarto e deitaram-no. Ele, exausto, lutou para não adormecer... Em vão. Não resistiu. Antes de entregar-se ao sono, segurou a mão de Olho de Tigre e perguntou por Rini. O líder do trio, temendo preocupá-lo, achou melhor deixar que a esposa lhe contasse as más novas, disse apenas que estava ocupada com outros assuntos e logo viria.

A maçaneta da porta do quarto de Crystal girou, Rini mostrou a face por trás da nobre madeira pintada de branco e dourado.

— Entrem. — fitou os dois príncipes e gesticulou com uma mão. Um quase atropelou o outro, até que Diamante cedeu e deu passagem ao odioso rival.

Damien, enfim, à frente, ajoelhou-se ao lado da princesa adormecida. Os olhos azuis cintilaram tristes, os cantos da boca curvaram-se para baixo. Ele baixou a cabeça, não suportou vê-la daquele jeito. O príncipe ebúrneo, por sua vez, parou de pé à ponta da cama, rolou os orbes violeta desde a face pálida e abatida da menina até seus braços, amargou-se ao contemplar o pulso costurado, enrolado em esparadrapo, de certo ela levara muitos pontos ali, notou também o tubo ligando o braço dela a um recipiente já vazio, sinais recentes de que recebera sangue. De quem teria sido?

— Não sei quando ela irá acordar. — Rini quebrou o silêncio — É provável que acorde ainda hoje, mas não é certo.

— Eu disse que ficaria um dia a mais apenas, um dia ficarei. — Diamante falou, tocando o lençol do leito.

— Ela está bem? — Fighter, ansiosa, bateu à porta e falou do outro lado.

— Está descansando. — Rini respondeu. — Príncipe Damien, preciso conversar com Diamante um instante, está bem? — aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o ombro — pedirei para chamá-lo quando terminarmos aqui.

— Mas... — preocupado, olhou-a e olhou-o, tentando entender o que se passava.

— Por favor. — ela frisou, educada, e adiante, Diamante encarou-o como quem vislumbra um monte de lixo. Pela mulher, Damien foi educado e fingiu não ter notado, levantou-se elegantemente e saiu, fechou a porta com cuidado.

Ao lado da cama de Crystal havia uma poltrona, Rini sentou lá. Diamante, quieto, andou até ficar de pé ao lado da rainha. O casal pousava o olhar no mesmo objeto: a menina adormecida em feições atormentadas.

— Não posso culpá-lo, pois sou tão culpada quanto você. — ela finalmente se manifestou.

Ele nada disse, olhou-a de canto, tentando compreender onde ela queria chegar.

— Crystal detestava quando eu a penteava! — riu nostálgica — Quando ela era criança, eu dividia seus cabelos em duas partes e fazia os rolinhos de minha mãe nela. Era só eu dar as costas e ela os desfazia, dizia que davam dor de cabeça... Quem diria? É tradição de família, minha mãe os usava, eu os uso, naturalmente ela também os usaria, mas não, que menina teimosa! Ela os desfazia numa rapidez incrível, e quando eu ia ver lá estava ela com suas marias-chiquinhas, simples... Mas, tão _Ela_! — conforme relembrava, os olhos e os lábios estremeciam, quando dava por si ela já precisava enxugar as pálpebras úmidas. — E os vestidos? Ah, ela não suportava os brancos, os cor-de-rosa pior ainda! Eram as cores favoritas da mamãe, mas Crystal não, ela sempre amou os tons de roxo, lilás... Violeta. — encarou-o diretamente nos olhos — Violeta! — riu desgostosa. — E eu, tonta, não vi... Não vi!

— Aonde quer chegar com isso? — Intrigado, perguntou.

— Quantas vezes esteve a sós com minha mãe? Acho que três, no máximo, não é? — ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tornando a olhar a filha. Seu tom de voz era calmo, até mesmo amistoso.

— Três. — respondeu confuso — A primeira foi quando ataquei Tóquio de Cristal, apenas cruzamos olhares, ela era rainha. A segunda também foi no século XXX, no entanto ela estava na forma de Sailor Moon, e a terceira foi quando... — pausou para um longo respirar — a protegi da morte com a minha vida.

— Pois é... — suspirou — Não deu tempo para você conhecer o lado desengonçado dela. Quando eu era criança, mesmo depois de Sailor Moon ter derrotado o Fantasma da Morte e salvado Tóquio de Cristal, permaneci a viajar para o passado e a conviver com ela, minha mãe, no auge da adolescência. Há o lado de Serena Tsukino, a pessoa que você conheceu como Nova Rainha Serena, desastrado, preguiçoso e exageradamente emotivo. Creio que no pouco tempo de convivência que vocês tiveram não houve oportunidade para conhecer essa faceta dela... Estou enganada?

— Não. — mesmo desconfiado, esboçou meio sorriso só de imaginar — Só vi essas características em Crystal.

— Oh, sim! Elas são idênticas! — estranhamente, a regente gargalhou — Você precisava ver como eu e minha mãe nos relacionávamos em Tóquio do passado! Como éramos dois extremos, sempre nos atritávamos! Lembro-me até hoje de como era o tom de voz dela ao me chamar de "pentelha"! Ah sim, bons tempos! Com Crystal não é diferente! É comilona, chorona, irresponsável e preguiçosa! Só não me chama de "pentelha" porque sou sua mãe, estou um grau acima na hierarquia, mas aposto que pelas costas, ou então em pensamentos, é isso o que ela pensa de mim! — coçou o nariz, terminando o riso — Ai, ai... — respirou com calma — Me desculpe por isso, é inevitável não rir quando penso sobre...

— Entendo... — piscou os olhos, ainda mais confuso. Aquela era a mulher que o hostilizava? Aquela, sentada ali a papear com ele como se fossem amigos de longa data? Aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

— Por serem tão parecidas, não só nos defeitos como você vê, mas também pelo modo como encaram as coisas... Sempre otimistas, sonhadoras, compassivas... Eu alimentei essa esperança dentro de mim... — levou uma mão ao peito — Quando minha mãe se foi, senti um vazio enorme dentro de mim. Apesar de todas as briguinhas bestas eu a amava muito, e também a admirava mais do que tudo! — o tom jocoso se desfez — Só eu sei o que senti quando ela e meu pai optaram por descansar... Eles viveram tantos séculos, já estavam cansados, é verdade! A vida longa, em algum momento, deve tornar-se repetitiva demais, eles mereciam descanso, mas... — cobriu a face com uma mão, buscando forças — é duro lidar com despedidas, acho que os seres humanos jamais aprenderão a dizer adeus...

— Diga logo, aonde quer chegar? — já estava ficando muito ansioso com toda aquela conversa. Ela deveria querer dizer algo importante a ele. O que seria?

— Quando Crystal nasceu e olhei nos olhos dela, tive certeza de que, de algum modo, minha mãe estava ali... Conforme minha menina crescia e desenvolvia a sua personalidade, esse meu sentimento cresceu e tornou-se concreto. Eu tinha certeza de que Crystal era a reencarnação de minha mãe, e isso me deixava tão feliz que mal pude enxergar o quanto essa minha crença machucava a minha filha! Sim, eu programei toda uma vida para ela! Pouco depois de ela completar cinco anos de idade, pensei comigo: se minha mãe regressou, meu pai também deve estar por aí! Por que não? E então, comuniquei-me com os regentes dos diferentes planetas do sistema solar, até encontrar os de Sedna, não tão distante de Nemesis, inclusive. Conversei com os reis de lá e eles comentaram sobre seu filho mais velho, três anos à frente de Crystal. Mandaram-me uma imagem dele e fiquei assombrada! Tão similar a meu pai como Crystal à minha mãe!

— Só que Crystal tem cabelos castanhos. — o Black Moon complementou.

— Sim, lindos cabelos castanhos... o traço distintivo o qual nunca dei tanta importância. Minha mãe, antes de ser loura, em outra vida teve os cabelos prateados, você sabia?

— Não imaginava. — suspirou — Que linda deveria ser! — devaneou por segundos.

— Enfim, sem perceber, tracei o destino de Crystal sem me preocupar com o que ela sentia sobre isso. Pequei como as mães geralmente pecam. Toda mãe, de alguma forma, induz os filhos a seguirem pelo caminho que elas consideram ser o certo... Mas, fui longe demais... Eu, sem querer, enegreci a alma da minha filha... Olhe! — passou a mão pela franja da menina, afastou os cabelos deixando à mostra a testa limpa.

— A lua desapareceu! — ele se assustou.

— Sim... — Rini baixou a cabeça, os cabelos cobriram-lhe os olhos — Você sabe o que isso significa?

— Não faço ideia... — sentou-se na cama a fitá-la, assombrado.

— A lua dourada na testa é a insígnia daqueles que sofrem e exercem influência sobre o Cristal de Prata. Os poderes de Crystal estão selados.

— Como? Quem os selou?

— Ela própria. — pousou a testa sobre a da filha — O seu coração está dilacerado a ponto de não possuir forças para controlar o cristal sagrado lunar... A alma dela está enfraquecida.

— Isso é por causa do ataque que sofreu! O Cristal Negro pode anular os poderes do Cristal de Prata e...

— O Cristal Negro foi apenas o suporte, o bloqueio de Crystal é a sua tristeza. Como uma menina que mal sabe quem é, pode ser inteira? Deusa Selene, o que eu fiz? — sussurrou a última frase, daí em diante cessou o discurso, passou a soluçar, desconsolada. Uma mão, fria, tocou-lhe o ombro despertando a sua atenção.

Diamante a fitava, agoniado. Seria possível ele se apiedar por seu estado? Ele simplesmente a compreendia, porque se sentia como ela. Da forma dele, fez Crystal se ver sombra da avó. E, pior: fê-la _desejar_ se tornar a própria avó só para ter o seu amor.

— Eu sinto muito, Rini, sinto muito! — desabafou, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Ambos observavam a princesa, lânguida, questionavam que espécie de sonho ela poderia estar tendo.

— Você a ama de verdade? — perguntou, aflita — Diga-me com toda a sinceridade, Diamante.

— Eu... — olhou a face sofrida da pobrezinha, o ferimento em seu braço, olhou as próprias mãos, por fim encontrou os olhos da rainha — Não sei mais viver sem ela. — confessou — Não me vejo sem ela. E todas as coisas que você diz serem os defeitos de Crystal, bem, elas me atraem como nunca antes outra coisa me atraiu. Só que, não posso mentir, é claro que ela me lembra Sailor Moon, e é claro que isso me confunde.

— Eu não quero mais que minha filha sofra, Diamante... Do fundo do meu coração, não aguento mais vê-la assim. Portanto, se você puder trazê-la de volta ao que era, serei grata pelo resto da vida, mas, se por um acaso algo dentro de você disser que não é a ela quem você ama, mas a minha mãe, por favor, deixe-a em paz, é tudo o que peço! Tudo o que anseio é a felicidade de minha filha, você pode entender isso, não pode? — tocou-lhe a mão com firmeza, e, pela primeira vez, fez o discurso amigavelmente. — Perguntarei outra vez: você a ama de verdade?

— Sim. — respondeu de pronto.

— Então, eu imploro, traga-a de volta. — encostou o rosto no ombro dele, vulnerável.

O príncipe estremeceu dos pés aos cabelos, o sangue pareceu congelar nas veias. Fitou-a sobre o ombro, a regente humildemente fechara os olhos, entre as sobrancelhas um risco de preocupação, nos lábios uma curvatura tristonha. Ele jamais esperaria um gesto como aquele dela, nem em um milhão de anos imaginaria que aquela criatura se despiria do orgulho para fazer pedidos, quase ajoelhar-se diante ele. Em outros tempos, sentir-se-ia poderoso e satisfeito, no presente não saberia descrever. Outros diriam que o grande príncipe Diamante estava comovido.

Ah, sim! Comovido... Dentro dele, ele próprio ria-se disso. Esboçou um sorriso discreto, os dentes mostraram-se apaziguados. Rini abriu os olhos e, ao ver tal sorriso, assegurou-se de que o homem que tanto a assustara na infância não estava hostil. Ao menos naqueles minutos, naquele quarto, a zelarem pela saúde da princesa eles eram _amigos_. Depois, quem saberia dizer?

— Obrigada... — ela sussurrou, e, finalmente, se levantou, recobrando a postura de realeza — Daqui por diante, acredito que tudo há de melhorar. — olhou-o pela última vez e saiu do quarto, havia um marido para abraçar e cuidar. Assim que passou pela porta, Damien e Seiya entraram quase esganiçados.

— Você é o ser mais esquisito que já conheci! — Diamante comentou ao notar a mudança repentina de gênero do _kinmokiniano_.

— Não é hora para isso! — Seiya deu de ombros — Vim vê-la antes de partir, eu e meus amigos precisamos voltar para Kinmoku essa noite, nosso planeta e nossos assuntos nos esperam... — suspirou, olhou ao lado, notou a rosa que deixara para Crystal no mesmo vaso. — Acho que não terei oportunidade de pedir desculpas pelo meu ato impensado no baile. Só quero que ela saiba que não agi de má fé. Mas que droga! Todos são testemunhas de que ela tomou a forma de Sailor Moon durante a canção!

— Então você era apaixonado por Sailor Moon? — o nobre príncipe da Lua Negra deixou escapar um breve riso — "Que irônico"!

— O que a Sailor Moon tinha de tão especial assim, hein? É tratada como uma Deusa por todos... — Damien sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama de Crystal, intrigado.

— Sério que você não sabe sobre ela? — Seiya quase pulou, surpreso.

— Não muito... E não sei se me interessa saber. Pelo que vejo, mencionar o nome dela só traz sofrimento à princesa. — apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o queixo sobre as mãos. Trajava roupas sociais tão negras quanto os próprios cabelos, e especialmente nesse dia, luvas brancas de algodão adornavam seus dedos e cobriam-lhe até os pulsos. Suas vestes não poderiam ser mais inconvenientes na concepção do nemesiano.

— Assim como ela se parece com a avó, você se parece com o avô dela — o solista dos Three Lights deixou escapar espontaneamente a observação. Diamante bufou, tão espontâneo quanto.

— Isso é detestável! — Damien respondeu, irritado.

Os três passariam horas ali, discutindo, alfinetando-se, vislumbrando Crystal na esperança que acordasse, entretanto Sailor Wind os enxotou alegando que a princesa precisava descansar, e em parte ela estava certa. Diamante teimou a sair, e só se foi porque os outros rapazes o arrastaram para fora. Enquanto isso, Rini enfim encontrou-se com o marido. Ao vê-lo repousando, deitou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-o forte. Helios despertou sorridente e calmo, satisfeito em vê-la lá, pronta para jogar-se em seus braços e neles se abrigar a vida inteira. Em um triz ficou a par de toda a situação no palácio, da partida de Saphiro e da prometida partida de Diamante pela manhã. Respirou fundo, manteve a calma, não quis alarmar a esposa, disse-lhe palavras de conforto, acariciou os longos cabelos róseos até que ela adormecesse confortada em seu peito. Enquanto ela dormia, ele lançava os orbes áureos ao teto, pensativo:

"Estamos dando a eles exatamente o que querem".

* * *

><p>Com o rei em segurança, os visitantes notaram que era chegada a hora de arrumarem as coisas para partir. Havia muito a se resolver no palácio de cristal, os soberanos da próspera Tóquio se ocupariam dali em diante a cuidar dos assuntos preocupantes, mal poderiam dar atenção aos hóspedes e, de fato, todos os acomodados no luxuoso lar real vieram apenas para o baile, já deveriam ter partido. Galáxia sugerira aos companheiros voltarem a Kinmoku naquela noite, a única que ficaria algum tempo mais era Neherenia, a bela rainha só partiria quando se certificasse de que os reis estivessem em melhores ânimos. Mera desculpa, tudo o que almejava era um momento com Helios, apenas para dizer-lhe adeus. Não fazia ideia de quando o veria novamente.<p>

As guardiãs do palácio tornaram às suas rotinas, Sailor Wind ficou de sentinela à porta do quarto de Crystal, Sailor Ocean perambulava pelos corredores, Sailor Nature decidiu ir cavalgar, Sailor Acqua mergulhou em um livro na biblioteca, Olho de Águia e Olho de Tigre uniram-se em uma partida de bilhar na sala de jogos, Sailor Saturno ninguém saberia dizer onde estava, Damien foi à sua nau espacial, aterrissada sobre a água no porto de uma praia particular da família real, Diamante, exausto, acabou por dormir e Olho de Peixe, refletindo sobre os recentes acontecimentos, decidiu por caminhar pelos jardins da morada real. Em passos firmes, chutando pedrinhas pelo caminho, teve os pensamentos cortados pelo som de um choro intenso. Parou, olhou para cada lado e entre flores, gramado, árvores e luzes de vagalumes introduzindo o púrpura anoitecer, deparou-se com um coreto envidraçado, mal enxergava as formas lá dentro, pois todo o cristal estava embaçado e úmido.

— Isso aqui está uma sauna de tão quente! — resmungou assim que entrou — Ih, você? — tapou os lábios com a mão escamosa. Viu-a apoiar o rosto nas teclas do piano, os cabelos alaranjados cobriam-lhe todo o rosto avermelhado, ao seu redor uma aura laranja como o fogo emanava. — Mas, o que é isso? — ele se aproximou, tocou-lhe os ombros, antes de afastar-se bruscamente ao sentir as palmas das mãos arderem ouviu o som chiado delas tostando. — Credo! — gritou, agudo como um apito — Vá tomar um banho, assim você vai explodir!

— Não consigo controlar essa chama dentro de mim... — aos prantos, desabafou — Está me consumindo por dentro! — ergueu a face, as lágrimas mal escorriam, em contato com a pele evaporavam — Está doendo!

— Acho melhor levarmos você para o palácio, não acha? — Peixe sugeriu.

— Não importa onde eu esteja, só ele pode abrandar isso! — cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

—... Ele? Oh! — caiu a ficha — O lindinho que foi embora, é verdade! Eu sabia que vocês tinham alguma coisa! Tinha de haver um motivo para ele me rejeitar, apesar de que, desculpe a sinceridade, sou muito mais_ bonita_ do que você! — cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz — Enfim, dizem que o amor é aleatório, então tudo bem! Até porque... — sorriu sapeca pensando em Damien — já vi coisa melhor! — percebendo que suas brincadeiras não estavam ajudando-a a melhorar, aproximou-se outra vez, ainda que temeroso e quase tonto de tanto calor — Vamos sair daqui, sim? Você precisa de um pouco de água, desse jeito vai derreter! — gesticulou com as mãos para que ela levantasse. Hina, submissa, ergueu-se de cabeça baixa e meio desorientada saiu do refúgio.

Lá fora, encontraram Mizumi. A guerreira dos mares prontamente abraçou a pobrezinha, Olho de Peixe pasmou-se ao notar que o calor emanado de Hina não provocou uma bolha de queimadura na estonteante Sailor Ocean. O corpo da ruivinha soltou fumaça pelos poros, ela, por dentro, chamuscava-se em lamento, até que a energia de um mar sereno a abrandou devagar, logo os soluços diminuíram, os ombros pouco chacoalharam, e ela, de olhos fechados, amorteceu-se.

— Pobrezinha... — afagou os cachos de fogo — Não sabe lidar com o imenso poder que tem, e ele se mistura com as suas emoções... Obrigada por tentar ajudá-la, Olho de Peixe.

— Que coisa esquisita! — ele analisou as palmas ligeiramente queimadas. — Droga, espero que não fiquem cicatrizes!

— Desculpe... — Hina pediu, envergonhada.

— Escute, Sailor Fire — Ocean segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos —, você precisa aprender a lidar com as suas emoções ou pode causar estragos muito feios. Entende o que quero dizer?

— Sim...

— Vá tomar um banho e descansar, hoje estamos todos folgados, mas amanhã as aulas retornam para você e para as meninas! — falou como uma mãe para a filha. A menina obedeceu e se foi, depois disso, Mizumi foi até Olho de Peixe e calmamente cativou suas mãos, num breve e gelado sopro em cada palma desfez as queimaduras.

— Incrível! — arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Agora está tudo bem, pode ir... — sorriu pacata.

— Sailor Ocean, escute, aproveitando que estamos aqui, quero te pedir uma coisa. — pareceu ter um estalo na mente.

— Sim?

— Não brinque com os sentimentos de Águia. — mostrou-se sério.

— Que conversa é essa? — ela riu e jogou as fartas ondas para trás, ajeitando-as — O passarinho é um homem adulto, não precisa que interceda por ele!

— Ele pode até se comportar como um galã, mas é um desajeitado e é meu amigo, por isso, não brinque com seus sentimentos. Olho de Águia gosta de você.

— É mesmo? E de quantas mais?

— Ele só faz pose de volúvel, Sailor Ocean, mas é um grande bobalhão! — revirou os olhos ao descrever o companheiro — Olho de Tigre não fica atrás, Deus do céu! — cobriu a testa — Estou bem servido com esses dois.

— Hmm... — ela pousou o indicador no queixo, pensativa. Em seguida, sorriu como se nada acontecera — Bela atitude a sua, protegendo o seu amigo! Admiro muito isso! Agora é minha vez de aproveitar esse momento em que estamos a sós para te fazer uma pergunta. — piscou um olho, intimidando-o.

— Pois faça! — fez-se de destemido.

— O que viu no espelho dos sonhos da princesa naquele momento? — deu um passo à frente, eliminando qualquer distância entre ambos — Não se faça de bobo, fale logo.

— É que, eu... — os ossos quase saíram do encaixe, trêmulos. Peixe encolheu-se e olhou ao redor, nervoso.

— Você sempre soube do envolvimento daqueles dois, diga logo a verdade, Peixinho! A mim eles nunca enganaram... — suspirou entediada, a alegação calma e direta surpreendeu o rapazote.

— Você hein! — vermelho como o morango mais maduro, pôs as mãos na cintura e bateu os pés com firmeza. — Bom, vamos lá! — pigarreou — Vi o óbvio! O pior pesadelo da princesa Crystal: príncipe Diamante aos beijos e abraços com sua avó, de uma forma... Digamos... Imprópria para se descrever, e ela lá, assistindo, sem poder fazer nada além de aceitar que aqueles beijos e abraços jamais serão destinados a ela. É, foi isso mesmo! — deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante.

— Imprópria, sei. — a guardiã riu espontânea — Você é tão bobinho! — passou os dedos pelo topo da cabeça do Amazona como se ele fosse um mascote — Olhe só, eu tive uma ideia e creio que tem tudo para dar certo, para isso a sua participação é imprescindível.

— Que ideia? — sacudiu a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás, irritado.

— Você é o mais sensível dos guardiões de Elysium, faz-se de indiferente, mas se importa tanto com os sentimentos da princesa que os manteve em segredo. — foi interrompida por um resmungo — E, além disso, — prosseguiu — Pode trazer à tona o espelho dos sonhos dela e invadi-lo. A minha pergunta é, só você pode entrar no espelho que expõe, ou qualquer outra pessoa pode?

— Como assim, você quer invadir as fantasias da princesa? — saltou desacreditado.

— Eu? Ah, não! — cruzou os braços — Já me bastam as minhas! — riu — Quero que você guie o príncipe Black Moon através do espelho. O que acha?

— Acho que os reis não gostariam nada disso, Mizumi. — recobrou a seriedade — Principalmente a rainha.

— Pense, Peixinho, você é inteligente! O mal que se apoderou da princesa não é físico! A doença dela está no mais profundo de seu ser, você foi expectador disso. Você, mais do que eu, conhece a única cura para evitar que a princesa Crystal caia em sua própria escuridão.

— A rainha falou algo sobre isso com você? — estava boquiaberto.

— Ai, ai, Peixinho! — bocejou — Sei que pareço jovem, possuo uma pele de pêssego — acariciou a própria bochecha —, cabelos sedosos — enrolou nos dedos as largas ondas — e, de fato, sou jovem de idade! No entanto, possuo dentro de mim uma antiga semente estelar conhecedora da história do mundo, da história da família da Lua Branca e da história do sagrado Cristal de Prata. Ouça-me com atenção: para ser guardiã do Cristal e ser honrada com a insígnia da Lua Branca, Crystal precisa possuir um coração firme e puro, uma alma grande, compreende?

— _Anh_... — coçou o queixo, intrigado.

— As incertezas da princesa a tornam incapaz de lidar com o poder que jaz em seu interior. Ela, por si só, é feita dele, no entanto, ela própria se isola dele ao se render à dúvida. Somente algo de que ela tenha certeza, ou seja, algo que seja a grande verdade para ela, pode trazê-la de volta e devolver-lhe o brilho...

— O príncipe! — respondeu animado, como se desvendasse um enigma — O príncipe Diamante é a grande verdade dela, Sailor Ocean! Ela pode duvidar de tudo, até da própria identidade, mas sabe bem de quem gosta! Ele é a certeza!

— Oh, muito bem, Peixinho! — aplaudiu e riu — Então, o que me diz? Pode fazer Diamante entrar através do espelho?

— Bom, poder eu não poderia... Afinal, invadir os sonhos de alguém é proibido, o costume é olhar apenas, nunca entrar... Só que, num caso como esse, se é para o bem... Ah! Que seja! — deu de ombros outra vez.

— Não se arrependerá, prometo! — entrelaçou os dedos aos dele e puxou-o consigo, aos pulos, quase arrastando-o ao palácio.

* * *

><p>— O momento que você tão arduamente adiou é chegado, enfim... — Topázio, rígido, aproximou-se de Quartzy, abraçada à pálida princesa. — Ridículo, esperou tanto para conhecer o príncipe e não aguentará um dia mais. Como se sente, Ametista?<p>

— Não me subestime, Topázio. — ofegante, respondeu calma. — Para quem segurou as pontas por anos, o que será um dia?

— Ainda que o conheça, que troquem meia dúzia de palavras, não estará aqui para ver como tudo sucederá. O que a faz ter tanta certeza de que as coisas acontecerão conforme o seu desejo?

— Eu tenho fé, Topázio. — ofegou — Fé. Conhece essa palavra?

O cavaleiro soltou uma risada esnobe e breve.

— Senhora, fique quieta, por favor! — a fiel súdita acariciou os lisos fios lilases e acomodou a franzina soberana nos braços, confortando-a. Naquele abraço, sentia avidamente o coração de Ametista acelerado, prestes a explodir — Você precisa tomar a poção, senão...

— Não... — a enferma tocou o braço da amiga e o afagou — Chega, Quartzy. — sorriu serena — Está bom assim, não... Está perfeito. — aninhou-se no colo frio e macio. — Obrigada... — sussurrou.

Topázio saiu de queixo erguido, os fios de ouro e a capa marrom bailaram com os ventos cortantes que corriam por todo Nemesis. No corredor, Akai e Aoi saltitavam, brincavam de alguns de seus joguinhos bobos que somente as duas entendiam até avistarem seu adorado mestre. Quando ele chegava, não importava o que estivessem a fazer, paravam tudo e corriam para os braços fortes e áureos, derretiam-se naqueles olhos preciosos, orgulhosos, um par de topázios reluzentes. Distantes, Saphiro e Onyx estavam no grande laboratório do palácio. Os materiais do gênio estavam todos arrumados lá, por todas as paredes havia medusas em incubadoras, prontas para o uso de suas forças. Saphiro as analisava intrigado, andava calmamente, observando cada uma daquelas criaturas, até que parou diante de uma e pousou a mão sobre o vidro, sentiu a vibração que indicava a vida.

— Elas são feitas de cristal negro líquido. — Onyx, sentado a frente de um painel, disse. — Você deve ter percebido, afinal, é um alquimista.

— Como você consegue deixar o cristal negro nessa forma? — soou curioso.

— Desde que meu pai descobriu como recriar o cristal negro, torná-lo de sólido para líquido foi fácil. — nas mãos, Onyx segurava duas ampolas com o líquido escuro. — Dar vida é o passo final. — Levantou-se e caminhou até o centro do cômodo, onde havia um círculo de vidro, dentro dele raios esverdeados se formavam e encontravam-se no centro — Vê essa máquina? — Despejou o líquido das ampolas lá dentro, viu-o escorrer até onde os raios se encontravam e ali desaparecer. Satisfeito com o resultado,puxou da manga do jaleco um controle redondo e compacto, apertou o único botão que havia nele e no ponto onde os raios se cruzavam e o líquido tomou sumiço uma pedra negra se materializou.

— Impossível... — os olhos de Saphiro arregalaram-se perplexos. — Você mesmo o fez? — quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao notar o quão grave aquilo era — Se você pode recriá-lo... — cobriu a boca com uma mão.

— Estou mostrando-o porque, de qualquer forma, você descobriria. — riu despreocupado — Não se assuste, o poder dos meus cristais negros não se comparam ao poder do cristal original, mas causam algum estrago, são úteis à minha maneira!

— Você, exposto a toda essa energia maligna o tempo todo pode acabar tendo um colapso, sabia? — alertou-o.

— Toma-me por idiota? É claro que sei! — gargalhou — Todo esse poder já me envolveu há muito tempo, principezinho! Ora, não conhece meu apelido carinhoso? Onyx, o gênio insano! Acha que é à toa?

Um nó se formou na garganta do irmão de Diamante, ele teve de respirar fundo e engolir uma boa dose de saliva para tentar amenizar a angústia. Quieto, pregou os olhos em todos os traços do outro alquimista: irônico, ácido e... sádico! O brilho alaranjado por trás das lentes dos óculos o entregava. A sensação de Saphiro em relação a Onyx não se diferenciava tanto da que tivera sobre o _Grande Sábio_ no passado. Os passos do cientista o alarmaram, estava próximo, ao seu lado, notou-o pela sombra do piso.

— _Argh_! — cerrou os olhos e trincou os dentes de dor. A mão adornada por uma luva branca lhe apertou o ombro, era pesada e rígida como metal.

— Oh, está ferido? — Onyx simulou surpresa — Ah, é mesmo... eu o coloquei em maus lençóis da outra vez, não foi? _Pff_! — conteve o riso — Quartzy pode cuidar disso, procure-a. — recolheu a mão, guardou-a no bolso do jaleco cinza.

Afobado, Saphiro saiu dali. Embora o planeta possuísse clima frio e seco, o homem transpirava. Estava nauseado, e pior, tonto. Passou pelos corredores se esgueirando pelas pilastras, parou quando a vista escureceu. Questionava-se sobre a causa de seu mal estar: poderia ser psicológico, ou talvez ocorresse por seu corpo não estar mais acostumado com tamanho contato com o cristal negro. Não importava, precisava descansar e logo. Antes de tombar, um braço firme o conteve, um forte impulso o puxou para cima e o acomodou sobre uma ombreira lapidada em pedra preciosa esverdeada.

— Jade? — o príncipe se surpreendeu, reconheceu a joia no ato, coincidentemente era o nome de quem o carregava.

— Com o tempo você se acostuma. — a mulher-soldado disse com naturalidade — Ei, seu ombro está sangrando! — pigarreou — Quartzy! — o grito ecoou pelos cômodos do palácio e causou incômodo nos tímpanos de Saphiro.

"Essa voz estridente me lembra _Esmeralda_"... — riu-se nostálgico, Jade os teletransportou para o quarto de Ametista. Com cuidado, acomodou Saphiro em um sofá acolchoado nos fundos do dormitório.

— Quartzy, ele está ferido no ombro! — notificou. — E a princesa Ametista, como está?

— À espera... — respondeu rouca, ajeitando no braço da líder um tubo que ligava-a a um vidro de poção composta pela mais meiga dos nemesinanos. — Enquanto dormir, não sofrerá tanto. — aproveitou-se do sono pesado da estimada princesa para fazê-la tomar a poção de algum modo, no caso através de soro injetado diretamente na veia. Não se orgulhava do método adotado, consolava-se por saber que era melhor aquilo do que nada.

— Mas, dormindo ela pode ir a Elysium e perecer de vez! — a amazona protestou.

— Jade, a senhorita Ametista já não tem mais forças sequer para sonhar... Se é com isso que se preocupa, tranquilize-se. — ela se levantou, cabisbaixa, e suave como sempre, foi até Saphiro e ajoelhou-se diante dele, pousou os dedos esguios em seus joelhos. — Pode tirar a farda, príncipe, por favor? — soou suave e cansada, o inchaço ao redor das pálpebras eram prova de sua devoção.

— Sim. — estranhamente desconcertado, abriu-a devagar.

* * *

><p>O grande relógio do palácio de cristal badalou oito vezes, era tempo de jantar. Durante as últimas horas, enquanto Mizumi e Olho de Peixe esperavam o momento certo para conversarem com o príncipe Diamante, Rini esperou Helios estar descansado para levá-lo até Crystal. Ficaram lá boa parte do anoitecer, o rei nada comentou sobre o estado da filha e nem precisava, seus olhos eram mais expressivos do que qualquer palavra. Os pais, apreensivos, tão absortos não ouviram o badalar do pêndulo, foi necessário que Sailor Wind batesse à porta e os avisasse de que a refeição seria servida. Desceram as enormes escadarias em silêncio, mal olhavam-se. A rainha sentia pontadas no peito cada vez que pisava em um degrau – era o misto de culpa, insegurança e sensação de impotência. Todavia, ao deparar-se com a enorme mesa repleta de aliados, das atuais guardiãs do reino, do príncipe que a lembrava de seu pai, e isolado, o possível salvador de sua filha – Diamante – um pequeno sorriso se abriu na face dela, havia esperança. O Trio Amazonas chegou, não tão depois vieram os Lunarianos, calados. Diana aproximou-se da cadeira de Rini e tocou-lhe os ombros:<p>

— Majestade, sei que não se deve dar más notícias na hora do jantar, mas...

— Diana! — Luna chamou a atenção da filha — Depois, querida!

— Não, agora que começou, siga em frente. — a regente se levantou, impaciente.

— Pode vir comigo? — a amiga pediu, tentando ser discreta. Fracassou. Todos à mesa olhavam-nas atentos, e ainda assim elas partiram de braços dados.

Helios respirou fundo, mais do que nunca buscando manter-se equilibrado, sentia-se fraco pelo ataque que sofrera, ainda não possuía condições de desfrutar dos poderes do cristal dourado. Olho de Peixe, do outro lado, fitou-o e esboçou um sorriso tentando tranquilizá-lo, o soberano não compreendeu bem, entretanto, sentiu-se ligeiramente seguro. Enquanto isso, Diana levou Rini ao centro de computadores do palácio, a rainha de Tóquio, confusa, parou no meio do salão e esperou lá. A gatinha ligou um dos computadores, apertou nos coloridos e preciosos botões e imagens começaram a aparecer na grande tela, eram as mais atuais manchetes, notícias sobre o reino, todas elas descreviam os ataques recentes e elaboravam a mesma hipótese: o retorno da família Black Moon. Diana estendeu a mão, chamando por Rini:

— Veja majestade, o povo não fala sobre outra coisa... Temem sermos atacados como no passado, estão apavorados! Diga-me, eles sabem algo sobre príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro?

— Não os notificamos de nada, queríamos evitar conflitos desde o início. — inspirou e expirou pausadamente, procurando resquícios de calma — Antes eu fosse a única que sofreu um trauma com o ataque à Tóquio de Cristal há tanto tempo atrás... Os habitantes do jamais superaram aquele pavoroso dia, e mesmo depois de tudo aparentemente resolvido, não aceitaram conviver com nemesianos...

— Lembro-me pouco dessa época, era filhote, e eu e você viajávamos muito ao passado, vivíamos mais lá com Sailor Moon e as amigas do que aqui.

— Sim Diana, tudo o que conheço sobre a guerra civil de Tóquio de Cristal é o que contam os livros, os arquivos de computador e hologramas... A rixa foi tamanha que, mesmo minha mãe tendo se oferecido a ajudá-los, enviar recursos e visitá-los, os governantes da época não aceitaram e cortaram de vez as relações, desde aí qualquer tipo de contato foi extinto, os reminiscentes do clã Black Moon desapareceram como poeira, não deixaram rastros ou meios para que nos aproximássemos deles novamente, até que...

— Príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro retornaram. Certo? — atropelou-a.

— Isso, um seguido do outro.

— Majestade, o príncipe Diamante deve retornar a Nemesis o mais rápido o possível, e não aconselho que ele saia na rua! Do jeito como as pessoas estão arredias, temo pela saúde dele! — confessou.

— Diamante não está partindo permanentemente, Diana. Ele quer voltar, e não só isso, quer voltar e casar com Crystal! — após soltar o verbo, cobriu a boca com uma mão e fechou os olhos, estremecida.

— Rini, você permitirá isso? — a surpresa foi tamanha que a fez chamá-la pelo nome.

— A questão já não é mais a minha benção, pelo visto... — passou a mão pela tela do computador, seguiu com o indicador cada linha da manchete, analisando bem as palavras hostis descrevendo os ataques, o pavor e a aversão a todo e qualquer indivíduo que possuísse na testa a lua crescente negra e invertida. — Pobre Crystal...

À mesa, Diamante notou que Sailor Ocean não lhe tirava os olhos. No arquear de uma sobrancelha encarou-a.

— Depois, precisamos ter uma conversa. — os lábios mudos moveram-se no intento de informá-lo. O Black Moon assentiu discretamente, desconfiado. Recebeu um sorriso de agradecimento.

Rini e Diana retornaram silenciosas, sentaram-se com todos e prepararam-se para comer. Naquele jantar não houve conversa, ouvia-se sons sutis dos talheres e nada mais.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>  
>Tcharam! Eis outro capítulo enorme para o deleite de alguns, e desespero de outros! Hehehehe!<br>Então, gente, gostaria de fazer uma pequena observação: eu disse, sim, que essa fanfic é baseada no antigo anime, mas que alguns detalhes seriam tirados também do mangá. Pois então, vocês devem ter percebido no diálogo entre Rini e Diamante (que eu amei escrever!) que foi comentado o cabelo prateado da princesa Serena no Milênio de Prata. Todo mundo deve lembrar que no anime ela aparece loura. Pois é... Particularmente, acho muito mais legal ela ter os cabelos cor de prata, como no mangá, por isso optei por descrevê-la assim e espero que tenham gostado. Torço para que em Sailor Moon Crystal ela apareça assim, apesar de achar muito improvável.  
>A questão do poder selado, a explicação pode ser considerada mais coerente de acordo com a história do mangá também. Lembram-se de que quando Sailor Moon é sequestrada por Diamante, ela tenta transformar-se em guerreira e não consegue? A explicação, no mangá, é por seu coração estar inseguro. A lógica com Crystal não é muito diferente. ;)<br>Acho que era só isso o que queria comentar mesmo, esse capítulo foi uma delícia de escrever, embora tenha sido complexo... Foram muitos diálogos, as cenas em Nemesis, enfim... Estou muito ansiosa por suas opiniões, principalmente sobre a cena de Rini abrindo-se para Diamante. XD  
>Kissuuuuus e até o próximo, amigos! Não deixem de assistir Sailor Moon Crystal pelos sites oficiais, e espero que estejam tão ansiosos para ver o clã Black Moon em ação no mês de Janeiro quanto eu!<p> 


	31. Doce sonho, amargo desespero

Boa noite, galera! Eu deveria estar escrevendo uma resenha crítica, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nessa fanfic, então, aqui estou! Deveria ter postado esse capítulo no final de semana, mas não rolou... Como eu digo: antes tarde do que mais tarde ainda!  
><strong>ATENÇÃO:<strong> Esse capítulo é muito, mas MUITO importante! Por favor, leiam com carinho!  
>Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando! Um agradecimento especial à <em>MViana,<em> _Amanda Catarina_ e _Viola Psique Black_ pelas reviews que são de grande incentivo!  
>E, mais uma vez, <strong>ATENÇÃO:<strong> Capítulo não recomendado para menores de 18 anos, hentai básico!  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 31 – Doce sonho, amargo desespero.**

* * *

><p>A comida era vistosa, e como sempre, apetitosa. No entanto, nem o sabor ou a brancura do ambiente proporcionavam paz aos presentes. Tão logo Rini e Diana retornaram, sentaram-se caladas e o jantar foi servido. As questões a serem feitas pairaram no ar, todos se perguntavam sobre o que haveria por de trás dos turbulentos olhos carmesim da rainha. Helios tocou a mão da esposa por debaixo da mesa, aquecendo-a. Os dedos da regente retraíram-se nervosos, foram acolhidos pelo toque e sorriso do marido. Conforme os ponteiros do grande relógio moviam-se, os habitantes do palácio saciavam seus apetites, a falta de fome era unânime. Hina, principalmente, mal tocara na comida, antes de a sobremesa ser servida ela partiu sem sequer pedir licença. Antes que alguém a censurasse, Rini pediu pela sobremesa – uma magnífica torta de morango, ironicamente a preferida da princesa – foi a vez de Diamante se retirar:<p>

— Irei ver como está Crystal. — foi direto e nada cortês.

— Espere! — Sailor Ocean se levantou — Eu e Olho de Peixe o acompanharemos!

— Não preciso de companhia. — Não só o Black Moon mostrou confusão, os outros também encararam a guerreira com ares de curiosidade por seu repentino interesse em segui-lo.

— Insistimos! — Peixe entrou em cena, levantou-se também — Se não formos nós, será Sailor Wind. — apontou a guardiã dos ventos — O que prefere?

— Peixe, o que é isso? — Helios perguntou.

— Majestades, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho com a princesa depois de tudo o que aconteceu. É nosso dever estarmos lá de vigia, nós dois bastamos! — o astuto peixinho formou seu argumento.

— Eu poderia ir também. — Damien propôs.

— Não! — Diamante, Peixe e Mizumi responderam em sincronia.

— Queremos dizer, — Ocean rapidamente tentou desfazer o clima estranho — príncipe Diamante partirá pela manhã, deixe-o se despedir da princesa aos nossos olhos. Acho que ele não se sentirá à vontade se príncipe Damien estiver presente. Não o levemos a mal, não é mesmo? E, depois, príncipe Damien poderá passar um bom tempo com princesa Crystal. Sejamos solidários! — soltou boa dose de ar após falar — "Não acredito que dei uma desculpa dessas"! — se reprimiu — Então, vamos logo! Já são para lá de oito horas da noite, se príncipe Diamante pretende viajar logo cedo precisa de tempo para descansar! — bateu palmas duas vezes e afastou-se da mesa, encaminhou-se à porta do salão e de lá gesticulou para que Olho de Peixe fosse atrás.

Diamante, relutante, foi até o corredor onde os dois cúmplices o aguardavam. Uma piscadela da sereia em corpo de marinheira o deixou ainda mais desnorteado.

* * *

><p>— Mas o que diabos isso significa? — indagou, seguindo os passos deles.<p>

— _Shh_! Relaxa! — Olho de Peixe disse, fazendo bico — Logo entenderá. Apenas nos siga!

— O que foi isso tudo aqui? — Helios, ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos.

— Deixe, querido... Está tudo certo. — Rini, estranhamente, sentia-se tranquila. Estava esperançosa de que Diamante pudesse ajudar sua filha de algum modo, enfim depositara alguma confiança nele.

* * *

><p>— Chegamos! — Olho de Peixe girou a maçaneta dourada e empurrou a porta, a luz fraca do abajur talhado em madrepérola tornava visíveis os contornos da princesa. — Você primeiro. — deu passagem ao nemesiano.<p>

— Por que estão fazendo isso? — de costas para os guardiões, perguntou enquanto sentava-se à beira da cama e cruzava as pernas. — Digam logo, o que pretendem? — suspirou, irritado.

— Não faz ideia? — a guerreira marinha aproximou-se serena.

— Sinceramente? — ele mal a notou próxima, concentrou-se em fitar a enferma e atormentada amada no leito. — Nada me vem à mente. — inclinou-se de modo que sua mão pudesse alcançar o queixo pálido e nele depositar um afago cheio de pesar. — O que é isso? — o deslizar de uma mão em seu ombro o alertou.

— Você, provavelmente, é a chave para trazê-la de volta... — Ocean sussurrou no ouvido dele: — Mas, para isso, precisará buscá-la dentro dela mesma. O que nos diz? — as largas ondas verde-água escorregaram pelo peito dele, o aroma agridoce preencheu-lhe as narinas e quase o entonteceu — Você vai buscá-la?

— Francamente! — Peixe bufou, ajoelhado diante à princesa — Você precisa agir como uma _femme fatale_ com todos os homens com quem interage? — abriu as mãos escamosas a cinco palmos de distância do busto de Crystal, ali se formou um pequeno clarão, seguido do ritual de rotina o precioso espelho se materializou.

— Impossível evitar meus instintos com homens tão belos! — Mizumi foi ao outro lado da cama segurando a mão de Diamante, conduzindo-o.

— O quê? — sacudiu a cabeça voltando do transe, livrou-se da mão de Sailor Ocean e afastou-se consideravelmente. — O que é tudo isso? — o brilho dourado cativou-lhe os preciosos orbes violeta. — Esse não é ...? — aproximou os longos e pálidos dedos do objeto.

— O espelho dos sonhos de princesa Crystal, sim é. — Olho de Peixe se ergueu — E você entrará nele.

— Como?! — quase pulou.

— Eu o guiarei, não se preocupe. Sou um guardião preparado para a tarefa.

— Não acha que isso é trabalho para o pai dela? — contornou o laçarote da moldura resplandecente com o indicador. — Falando nele, não creio que concordaria com essa proposta!

— Ô criatura, presta atenção! — intolerante, o afeminado integrante do trio circense elevou o tom e pôs as mãos na cintura — Você deve imaginar o que se passa nos sonhos da princesa! Quer mesmo que o pai dela veja? Olá, neurônios! Pensei que fosse mais inteligente!

— Eu e Olho de Peixe tivemos a ideia de fazê-lo resgatar a princesa através de seus sonhos porque acreditamos ser a solução mais viável. — Mizumi interveio antes que o príncipe da Lua Negra resolvesse partir o pobre Peixe ao meio — Não há tempo para muitas explicações. A pergunta é: você está disposto a colaborar ou não?

— Como faço para entrar? — buscou manter-se calmo, embora fosse tarefa árdua. — "Devo isso a ela".

— Aproxime-se do espelho. — a voz aguda do rapazote indicou. — Encaixe o rosto nele, com cuidado.

Seguiu as instruções à risca, segurou o precioso espelho nas mãos cuidando para não apertá-lo com muita força, sugou grande quantidade de ar e mergulhou a face nele, notou que o vidro, na verdade, era líquido. Seus olhos sentiram-se forçados a fecharem-se, uma ventania voraz insistia em sugá-lo para dentro daquela dimensão aquífera nem quente sequer fria, somente diferente.

— Deixe-se levar! — a voz de Olho de Peixe ecoou — Não tema, solte-se da moldura!

Os dedos do nemesiano escorregaram e seu corpo foi tragado, quase perdendo a forma. Sailor Ocean tapou a boca com as mãos, assustada.

— Não se preocupe, ele está bem. — Peixe garantiu.

* * *

><p>— Esse é o interior de Crystal? — em passos desconfiados, Diamante girou o corpo e olhou ao redor. O ambiente era escuro, lamacento e frio. — Não pode ser... — ouviu soluços, pareciam vir de perto. — Crystal, é você? — deu continuidade à caminhada até vislumbrar uma luz dourada ao longe — O que é aquilo? — sentiu-se imensamente atraído, como uma mariposa pela luminária. Instintivamente aproximou-se da tal luz, para a amarga surpresa, era <em>Ela<em>: — Não, isso é impossível! — as pupilas dilataram-se, os lábios tremelicaram, todos os músculos do corpo enrijeceram.

— Diamante... — ela sorriu doce — Há quanto tempo! — o azul dos olhos cintilou — Não pensei que o veria outra vez. — o vento forte tratou de levar as madeixas áureas ao alcance do nemesiano.

— _Nova Rainha Serena,_ o que faz aqui? — não conseguia se mover, a voz quase não soou.

— Esperava por você. — a mulher que ele tanto amara se pôs tão perto a ponto de os narizes se chocarem, os braços quentes envolveram-no pela nuca, os hálitos frescos se entrecruzaram, as pernas do príncipe branco quase se desmontaram.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta. — ainda tentava manter-se equilibrado.

— Não está feliz em me ver? — aqueles desejados olhos azuis não lhe fugiam ou fulminavam, eles o engoliam de maneira diferente. — Não me quer mais?

Não pôde responder, a proximidade o adormecia, um forte instinto regido pelas memórias mais antigas gritava através do corpo dele, através das mãos estremecidas que apertaram a cintura da falecida Sailor Moon, rainha tão querida.

— Eu... — sussurrou, tentando conter-se — Como eu a quis! Como a amei!

— Beije-me. — ela pediu.

Beijá-la – foi seu maior anseio na outra vida, morreu sem ter a oportunidade de prová-la, de tomá-la como todo o seu espírito tanto necessitava. O fato de ouvi-la pedir por aquilo fê-lo sentir uma satisfação que não cabia dentro dele. Suas articulações tremeram, os ossos rangeram. Ele, que era frio, tornou-se quente. Incendiado, agiu por impulso e devorou-a, quase lhe rasgou a boca. Apertou-a com tamanha força que por pouco não a partiu ao meio. Entretanto, por mais que a apertasse, a aninhasse, a sufocasse, havia algo faltando naquele ato, ele sabia. Findou o beijo e afastou-se, frustrado. Esfregou a mão nos lábios, um profundo vazio o tomou.

— O que houve? Não era o que tanto queria? — a sua musa estava lá, à sua frente, confusa. Não aguentou encará-la, virou-se para o lado oposto, ainda ofegante.

— Não foi como eu pensei que seria. — confessou — Sinto falta de algo...

— Olhe para mim... — Ela pediu.

— Não posso.

— Por quê?

— Não aguento olhar para os seus cabelos dourados. — o amarelo reluzente o incomodava, ele tentava entender o porquê. Havia uma lacuna na memória, algo importante fora esquecido, ele sentia.

— Não gosta deles?

— Preferiria que fossem castanhos... — uma dor latente na cabeça o fez curvar o corpo, enfim ele se deu conta: — Preferiria que fosse Crystal! — ergueu-se de súbito ao lembrar-se — Crystal, onde ela está? — desesperado, foi até Serena a e sacudiu pelos ombros — Onde?!

— Crystal? — mostrou-se confusa — De quem está falando?

— De sua neta, esse é o interior dela, agora me lembro! — olhou para os lados, à procura — Crystal, onde você está?

— Minha neta? Eu não tenho neta...

— Você tem sim, e o nome dela é Crystal!

— Crystal não existe, Diamante. — segurou o rosto do príncipe, forçando-o a olhá-la novamente — Crystal nunca existiu. — sorriu — _Eu_ existo, _eu_ estou aqui.

— Não, Serena, você está morta. — pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e a afastou — Você é o fantasma de um passado distante, e só. — repentino como o amanhecer, enxergou claramente: — Você é uma lembrança, Crystal é o presente.

— Crystal não existe! — ela insistiu. Com o soar de sua voz quase estridente, o ambiente mudou de forma, algumas rachaduras brancas formaram-se nas paredes escuras, o que era mole transmutou-se para sólido, o lamacento tornou-se em espelho, por todas as partes as imagens de Serena e Diamante refletiam confusas como num caleidoscópio.

— Não, é você quem não existe mais. — manteve-se firme. — Mostre-me onde ela está.

— Por que insistir nessa fantasia? Você pode tentar disfarçar, mas sabe bem que quem está aí, no seu coração, sou eu. — tocou-lhe o peito. — Não negue, Diamante!

— É verdade, você está no meu coração, foi a primeira mulher por quem me interessei. — cativou os delicados dedos. — Mas, Crystal também está aqui dentro, num lugar que é só dela.

— Então é isso, você me superou? — uma fina lágrima rolou, embora ela sorrisse.

— É, parece que sim. — suspirou.

— Vai me esquecer?

— Não, isso nunca. Você me ensinou coisas muito importantes. — abraçou-a de olhos fechados — Por isso, serei eternamente grato.

— Quem seria seu grande amor então, Diamante? — sem que ele percebesse, as mechas transmutavam-se do louro para o castanho sutilmente.

— Fui abençoado com dois. Isso é ruim? — sorriu — Nem todos tem a sorte de se encontrarem na vida apenas com um romance, não é assim?

— Quem você viu quando me beijou agora?

— Eu vi Serena. — abriu os olhos — Mas quis Crystal. — o sorriso alargou-se ao notá-la à sua frente: os cabelos de chocolate presos nas clássicas marias-chiquinhas, o corpo de menina, e uma singela lua transparecida na testa. Acariciou-lhe as bochechas ensopadas de choro, enxugou-lhe as pálpebras inchadas, e, enfim, abraçou-a fortemente — Sua tolinha, não pode mais me assustar desse jeito! — advertiu — Estão todos preocupados com você! Não repita essa tolice, está me entendendo? — parecia um adulto passando sermão para uma criança.

— Todos? — ela se mostrou surpresa.

— Sim, todos. Você deveria ficar feliz, pois é muito amada.

— É difícil eu perceber isso, afinal, a vida toda fui comparada à minha avó, não consigo sentir que as pessoas me amam pelo que sou, nem eu mesma sei o que sou, príncipe... Sinto-me perdida, sinto-me uma sombra... — apertou os braços dele, fragilizada.

— Lembra-se das coisas que me disse no jardim, na noite do baile? — enrolou os dedos nas ondas espessas e castanhas — Você me disse ser Crystal e não Serena, ser Sailor Love e não Sailor Moon. Você tinha razão, é exatamente isso o que você é. Jamais se esqueça de sua identidade outra vez ou adormecerá os seus poderes, adormecerá a sua essência. — Beijou a insígnia oscilante na testa — Eu sinto muito tê-la feito passar por tudo isso, me perdoe, Crystal. Não queira ser outra pessoa além de si mesma, me prometa isso.

— Ainda me sinto confusa sobre uma coisa... Por que, no baile, quando cantei com os Three Lights, todos viram minha avó no meu lugar?

— Isso nem eu sei explicar. Você pode ter algo de Serena, mas definitivamente não é ela, e isso não é problema algum. Entendeu?

"_Eu faço parte de você, e você faz parte de mim_" — aquilo de novo, que certa vez a imagem de Serena disse, ecoou na mente de Crystal.

— Agora, você precisa acordar. Não sei se você lembra, mas está adormecida há algum tempo desde que eu a trouxe de volta para o palácio. — segurou-lhe as mãos, afagou-as com os polegares.

* * *

><p>— A insígnia da lua branca! — Mizumi sorriu aliviada ao vê-la piscar na testa de Crystal.<p>

— A pele dela está menos fria... — Olho de Peixe deslizou a palma escamosa sobre uma maçã ligeiramente corada.

— Eu tinha razão, a chave era ele. — a bela senshi orgulhou-se.

* * *

><p>De mãos dadas, eles caminharam e juntos vislumbraram o cenário – antes escuro, depois espelhado – mudar para um lindo campo onde cristais furta-cores, flores e córregos se misturavam, o céu parecia pincelado de cores, uma verdadeira utopia em aquarela.<p>

— Essa é sua paisagem perfeita? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Olhe mais à frente. — ela apontou para um monte azulado. Lado a lado foram até lá, agraciaram-se com a visão de infinitas roseiras azuis, tais como as rosas que Crystal pintara.

— É lindo. — Diamante seguiu na frente, tocando cada rosa pelo caminho, uma sutil brisa se encarregou de adornar sua capa com algumas pétalas, outras confundiram-se com o azul-celeste de seus cabelos. — Crystal? — a procurou, viu-a apoiar-se em um pequeno galho — O que há com você?

— Não é nada, ainda estou um pouco fraca.

— Ainda precisa descansar... — percebeu — Dê-me o braço.

— Só dou trabalho, né? — suspirou, chateada.

— Olhe-me. — estancou os passos, virou-a para si — Não quero vê-la se martirizar por mais nada, entendeu?

— Sim... — intimidada, fugiu dos olhos dele.

"Eu deveria contar a ela sobre minha partida" — pensou, enquanto a encarava.

— Obrigada por não desistir de mim... — enredou-o, acomodando-se nos bordados azuis da farda, deslizou a bochecha pelo tecido e selou as pálpebras ainda fundas e levemente úmidas. — Você veio me resgatar... — emocionada, apertou-o — Eu não aguentava mais ver aquelas imagens cruéis, não aguentava mais sentir inveja e ciúmes de minha avó. Sei que disse não me importar se você a visse quando estivesse comigo, mas fui uma péssima mentirosa até para mim mesma, não é? — riu chorosa — Eu prometo, por você, que nunca mais deixarei isso acontecer comigo. Você me dá forças... — subiu as mãos pelo peito dele até apoiá-la nos largos ombros. Mirou-o, docemente melancólica — Se você está aqui, eu tenho tudo. Se você se vai, eu não tenho nada. — tomou as mãos dele, entrelaçou os dedos — Sabe o que eu acho?

— Não. O quê? — atentou a cada nuance dela, as declarações espontâneas que a princesinha fazia emocionavam-no a ponto de seu coração acelerar violento e dolorosamente apertado.

— Nós somos o ponto de equilíbrio um do outro. — acomodou uma mão dele entre os seios, onde seu coração palpitava, em sincronia uma mão dela pousou no peito dele, sentindo as vibrações do órgão vital, os ritmos se igualavam — Assim como a escuridão, a luz não pode existir sozinha. O dia precisa da noite, o sol precisa da lua, eu preciso de você. — trouxe a mão dele à boca, beijou-a com toda a ternura destinada somente a ele.

— Crystal... — se contasse que deveria partir, todos os pedaços que conseguira reunir se esfacelariam outra vez. Optou pelo silêncio. Esforçou-se e, por um triz, conseguiu sorrir. — Você é única. — puxou-a para si, fazendo-a equilibrar-se na ponta dos pés. Inclinou-a para trás e reclinou-se sobre ela. Os fios celestes recaíram sobre a face rosada e juvenil, as violetas semicerraram-se enquanto os dois mares azuis e profundos acalmaram as tormentas. Primeiro ele tomou-lhe o lábio inferior numa singela mordida, depois tratou de fazer o mesmo com o superior e, sem dar tempo para suspiros, induziu-os a abrirem-se como o desabrochar de uma flor, assim deliciou-se com um beijo. Beijou-a como se não a beijasse há anos, ela correspondeu-o à altura.

Aos poucos, abraçados, entregues, eles se abaixaram até tocarem os joelhos na terra fofa. Ali, entre carícias passionais, Diamante tentava se confortar, pois sabia da incerteza do dia seguinte, não desejava contagiar Crystal com ela. Passou o braço pela cintura da menina, induziu-a a deitar-se de lado e afundar o corpo nas flores, ele, de frente para ela, tomou-lhe o pescoço, depois o ombro despido, enfim degustou o colo quente e palpitante, afoito. Os dedos dela perderam-se nos cabelos de céu, cada suspiro foi um deleite.

— Lembra-se da promessa que fiz de visitá-la outra vez em seu quarto? — sussurrou entre beijos estalados.

— Sim! — corou.

— Deixe-me cumpri-la agora... — num suspiro soprado ao ouvido dela, o pedido soou como sugestão.

Olhou-o surpresa e corada, os enormes olhos azul-oceânicos tremeluziram arregalados, ela tremeu por inteiro. Ele a fitava, vidrado, os dedos pálidos contornavam os adornos prateados do decote, brincavam com as contas bordadas no busto lilás do vestido, Crystal, estática, entreabriu os lábios e respirou fundo.

— Não está preparada? — ponderou, selando os narizes e semicerrando os olhos – É tão menina, talvez seja cedo... — beijou-lhe o morno canto da boca.

— Eu quero! — respondeu impulsiva, rubra de vergonha — Sonho com esse momento todas as noites! Sonho... — pausou, pensativa — Isso é um sonho? — fitou-o outra vez.

— Estamos em sua consciência... — cativou-lhe a face quente e rósea, deslizou o indicador pelo delicado nariz e pela pequenina boca — Mas isso é real, Crystal. Somos reais... Não sente? — virou-a sobre a grama, acomodou-se por cima dela. A capa escorregou feito cortina sobre os dois, sentindo-a pesar não fez cerimônia em retirá-la e deixá-la voar para longe. — Engraçado, sinto como se já tivéssemos vivido algo parecido... — buscou na memória — Ah, sim! É verdade — riu discreto — Estivemos assim uma vez, lembra-se? — inclinou-se, até roçar os lábios nos dela — Confesso que gostaria de ter feito isso naquele dia...

— Isso o quê? — a pergunta soou arrastada, como se a jovem princesa sofresse hipnose.

Diamante respondeu com gestos: uma de suas pernas enredou a de Crystal, induzindo-a a suspendê-la singelamente, com uma mão, o líder da Lua Negra cativou a nuca da menina e a fez erguer a cabeça, de modo que os lábios que se roçavam finalmente espremessem-se uns nos outros. As línguas, afoitas, entrelaçaram-se e eles quase se sufocaram. Entre suspiros e grunhidos, o príncipe apertou o ombro delicado, e firme como a rocha que era, desceu os dedos vorazes pela clavícula e caminhou entre os seios adolescentes, ela quase teve um espasmo, os joelhos desdobraram-se. Cessou o beijo abruptamente e olhou-a sem dizer palavra alguma, mordeu-lhe o queixo e então o pescoço, doces gemidos apenas o incentivaram a continuar. Intenso, segurou-lhe os punhos e suspendeu-os à altura da cabeça dela, Crystal apertou folhas verdes de grama e arrancou-as, o coração saltava como uma lebre. Ele pesava sobre ela, a respiração dele surrupiava a dela, e era mais real do que qualquer outro momento na vida. Sorridente, a neta de Sailor Moon contemplou o céu colorido como um místico arco-íris e declarou:

— Esse é o dia mais feliz de minha vida...

O príncipe depositou um beijo onde as batidas aceleradas vibravam. Libertou os punhos de sua princesa para poder livrá-la do vestido. Desceu o fecho traseiro que ia do meio as costas até a lombar, antes que a grama lhe pinicasse, o nemesiano suspendeu-a levemente e colou-a si, as palmas gélidas acarinharam a pele quente. Ansiosas, passearam por debaixo do tecido e fizeram-no escorregar, nem tão lento, nem tão rápido – um braço de cada vez – e Crystal estava nua até o umbigo, madeixas esparramadas lhe cobriam os seios rosados.

— O dia mais feliz de minha vida será quando esse ato se concretizar de fato, não apenas em nossas fantasias... — enfim ele falou, contemplando-a. Afastou os cabelos que atrapalhavam-no a ter completa visão dos pequenos atributos da amante imatura. Não era o número ou o tamanho das curvas que o interessavam, mas sim aqueles olhos completamente entregues, o brilho neles que dizia "_eu o amo_" a cada piscadela. Tornou a experimentar a maciez, primeiro tomou um seio entre os dedos e massageou-o levemente, Crystal revirou os olhos, extasiada. Notando-a apreciar o toque, sem cerimônias apertou o pequeno monte. Ela abafou um gemido, envergonhada. O calor já lhe subia por entre as pernas. Instintiva, embora tímida, desceu desajeitadamente o diamante cravado na farda dele como um botão. Facilitou as coisas para ela, livrou-se da farda e da camisa social que usava por de baixo. Segurou as mãos estremecidas e fê-las tocarem-no, o calor emitido por elas contagiaram-no. Diamante suspirou e fechou os olhos, deliciando-se.

— Tão lindo... — ainda que ele fosse frio, o frio dele a confortava. Cada traço que o delineava era a perfeição para ela, por isso os contornou minuciosamente, e, desejosa, quis experimentá-lo com os lábios. Induziu-o a inclinar-se para trás e sentou-se. Abraçou-o, arranhando suavemente suas costas, beijou-o nos ombros, no pescoço, peito e barriga. Conforme beijava-o, passeava por seu corpo com os dedos trêmulos e obtinha como resposta grunhidos graves.

Enquanto deliciava-se com os carinhos ingênuos, Diamante desfazia-se das marias-chiquinhas de Crystal. Quando os fartos cabelos finalmente esparramaram-se, ele pegou um punhado dos fios e puxou-os, fazendo-a inclinar-se e olhá-lo outra vez. Ela soltou um gritinho, doeu um pouco, todavia, acima de qualquer dor havia o calor que a dominava.

— Deite-se. — ele ordenou, ela obedeceu de pronto. Não havia terminado de degustá-la, prosseguiu o caminho que iniciara, desenhou com o ápice da língua o trajeto do pescoço aos seios, contornando a curvatura perfeita, sugando-os lentamente, um de cada vez. Assim que terminou de deixá-los rijos e avermelhados, insistiu na descida, até que o tecido da saia o impediu de continuar. As pernas da princesinha o envolviam, os cabelos dela o enredavam, os timbres que soavam da garganta eram como um pedido: me tome!

...E foi o que ele fez. Passou as mãos por debaixo do vasto tecido, apertou os joelhos, as cochas, afundou os polegares na virilha, e num só movimento livrou-a da roupa íntima. Sem avisar, encaixou a mão à brecha e a voz de Crystal rasgou o vento, o corpo inteiro balançou-se. Diamante sorriu malicioso. Era tudo o que ele queria – o líquido escorreu por entre os dedos – ela já estava vertiginosamente entregue. Introduziu lentamente um dedo no interior inexplorado, as pernas dela, descontroladas, arregaçaram-se bamboleando. Ela o abraçou forte, grudou a boca ao seu pescoço abafando possíveis gritos. O estado em que ela estava o enlouquecia. Sem pensar nas consequências, Diamante arrancou-lhe a saia, rasgando-a toda, desfez-se da própria calça com a mesma violência, e então, Crystal enrijeceu feito pedra. Ele estava, finalmente, completamente nu sobre ela, os corpos atados dividiam os choques de temperatura. Ela cerrou os olhos, repentinamente apavorada.

— Olhe-me. — outra ordem imediatamente obedecida. As testas colaram-se, a Lua Negra uniu-se à fosca lua dourada que aos poucos se reapresentava. O violeta misturou-se com o azul — Não desvie o olhar! — soou autoritário. Pegou uma mão levemente suada, beijou-a e fê-la agraciá-lo com novos toques, desceu-a pela própria barriga e a parou próxima de sua intimidade rija e latente — Toque-me. — a fez envolvê-lo com os dedos, Crystal quase desfaleceu. Tamanho foi o nervosismo que chegou a apertá-lo com força, dessa vez ele estremeceu num misto de prazer e dor. Assustada, largou-o. Quase impaciente, ele a fez segurá-lo outra vez — Toque-me! — insistiu e beijou-a, ainda mais faminto. Ela tinha razão, embora fosse dentro dos sonhos dela, era mais concreto do que a própria vida pulsando nas veias deles. De início, Crystal acarinhou-o insegura e destrambelhada, conforme o ia tocando e ele a tocava, a timidez deixou de ser grave empecilho. Ambos se propiciaram enorme deleite. Enquanto descobriam-se, os corpos atritavam-se, colados.

Entre beijos e suspiros, Crystal sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, era vento... E onde estava a grama? Muito abaixo, talvez a metros de distância. Eles estavam suspensos, no ar, ou melhor: flutuando no céu, perdidos naquele arco-íris infinito de sonhos, esperanças e amor sem fim. Por um medo bobo de altura, ela o apertou fortemente contra si, envolvendo-o entre braços e pernas.

— Eu jamais a deixarei cair... — disse ao seu ouvido, o olho dourado cintilava no lugar da insígnia Black Moon.

— Mentiroso... — roçou o rosto ao dele.

— Duvida de mim? — beijou-lhe o ombro.

— Como pode me impedir de cair se já sou completamente caída por você? — apertou-o mais ainda.

Príncipe Diamante parou e olhou-a por breves segundos. Gravou bem na memória aquele sorriso rendido e devoto, atentou-se à discreta lágrima que rolou pelo canto da face. Aquela imagem foi a certeza: ela o esperaria sem se importar se fossem dias ou anos de espera. E foi essa certeza que o fez concretizar o sonho dentro do sonho. Aos poucos, com cuidado, esforçando-se para não render-se ao instinto de afobação, ele adentrou a porta nunca antes adentrada. A voz aguda, cantada, soou alta e incontida, ela não se conteve. Suas pernas fecharam-se mais ainda ao redor da cintura dele. Crystal estava tão rendida que, embora fosse intocada, estava escorregadia a ponto de facilitar a penetração.

— Quente... — ele pensou alto, extasiado. Teve de parar um momento e respirar fundo, ali, dentro dela. Ouviu-a soluçar baixinho, suspendeu o rosto e viu-a chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, a lua dourada ganhou mais brilho — Está doendo?

Ela negou num meneio de cabeça, encaixou o queixo no largo e alvo ombro, afagou as costas geladas e apertou-lhe os braços fortes, ele deu continuidade. Segurou-a pelas nádegas e moveu-se para frente, mergulhou-se dentro dela e pelos grandes lábios foi apertado. Estremeceu por inteiro, quase enlouquecido. Os corpos giravam no ar enquanto ele entrava e saia de dentro dela, nem calmo nem animalesco, simplesmente intenso. Os braços dela lhe envolviam a nuca, afagavam os claros fios, os lábios dela beijavam-no todo o rosto, mordiscavam-lhe, desesperados. Quanto mais ele movia-se nas profundezas dela, mais calor ela emanava, e o príncipe encharcava-se. Demorou um pouco para que ele se tornasse mais veloz e firme, quis aproveitar o máximo que pôde daquele momento onírico. Quando finalmente entregou-se ao instinto que o fazia Grande Príncipe Diamante, as estocadas passaram a ser violentas, o atrito provocou certa ardência dentro de Crystal. Doía... Era dolorosamente delicioso. Ela o arranhava todo, grunhia, tremia e ofegava. Ele respondia invadindo-a, pressionando o ápice do membro à parede interna dela. A mistura de sensações enfim tornou-se na explosão que estava por vir: ela antes dele, compreendeu no que todo aquele calor que ela sentia sempre que tinha sonhos ardentes daria: na desestrutura emocional e física, nos músculos respondendo por si mesmos, ignorando qualquer tipo de controle. Na supremacia das sensações sobre a razão e a finada timidez. Uma luz branca a envolveu enquanto uma aura escura tomou o príncipe, o branco e o negro uniram-se em um só, enfim, chegou a vez de ele se sentir agraciado pelo mesmo prazer de Crystal. Abraçou-a com força, apertou-lhe as coxas, e derramou-se todo dentro dela, violento e fugaz como ele bem era. Arfante, pousou a cabeça à dela, ambos transpiravam. Finalmente, o sonho realizou-se. Crystal, no auge de seus 15 anos, perdera docemente a inocência.

— Eu não quero acordar... — lamentou-se, catártica.

— Garanto que isso será melhor quando estivermos despertos. — beijou-lhe a lua, finalmente resplandecente. — Agora sim, você é você. — beijou-lhe os lábios. — E eu... — respirou fundo — amo você. — sorriu, embora soasse triste.

— Diamante... — o coração, disparado, estancou. — É a primeira vez que me diz isso! — o rosto não tardou a inundar-se em lágrimas de emoção. — Estou tão feliz, tão feliz! — encheu-o de selinhos.

— Minha Crystal... — sussurrou — Prometa-me que será forte, prometa-me que não permitirá que nada a abale. — fitou-a profundamente, recobrando a seriedade — Você não pode perecer, jamais! Entendeu?

— Só há uma coisa no mundo que pode me derrubar, Diamante... Essa coisa é te perder.

— Crystal... — respirou fundo, precisava contá-la de sua partida, a coragem faltava.

— _**A minha queda, será por você...**_ — afagou a alva face, cativando o olhar e o silêncio — _**O meu amor, estará em você... **_— roçou os narizes — _**E, se você for aquele que me ferir... Então... eu sangrarei eternamente.**_

As palavras, por mais belas que fossem, atravessaram o peito dele como uma adaga amargamente afiada. Ela, ingenuamente cruel, irradiava no sorriso a mais ácida ternura. Enfim, estava inteira e ele iria despedaçá-la se contasse a verdade.

_Se a ama, deve prezar a sua felicidade acima de tudo!_ — lembrou-se das palavras de Sailor Moon e conformou-se, não desejava assassinar a alegria de Crystal, se a magoasse naquele instante, ele próprio se despedaçaria.

— Doces sonhos, minha princesa... — disse, olhando-a sem piscar.

— O quê? — repentinamente, Crystal sentiu-se fraca novamente. Os olhos de Diamante piscaram em um tom azulado, depois disso, a vista dela nevoou-se, todo o cenário embranqueceu e as pálpebras dela pesaram. A última coisa que viu foi, na nuance dele, um traço melancólico. Os lábios dele moveram-se, dizendo algo que ela não foi capaz de compreender.

* * *

><p>Seiya fechou a última mala, estava tudo pronto para partir. Antes de abandonar o quarto, vislumbrou a linda paisagem através da enorme janela. Sentiu o coração apertado, pôs a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmá-lo.<p>

— Por que estou sentindo isso?

_Seiya..._

Ele se virou bruscamente, à procura. A voz era inconfundível.

— Bombom?!

_Obrigada, a canção foi linda..._ — a imagem, translúcida, reluzia no vidro da janela. — _Você se entregou completamente, me emocionou muito!_

— Então era mesmo você lá, eu sabia! — tocou o vidro exatamente onde as mãos dela estavam. — Crystal é mesmo sua reencarnação?

_E se fosse? _

— Então ela é você!

_Ah, Seiya... _— pausou —_Você é um bobão, sabia?_

— Bombom, espera! — ela ia desvanecendo — Ela é você ou não? Como ela se transformou em você no baile? Responde, por favor!

_Ela não se transformou em mim, eu me transformei nela. _

— Como assim, Bombom?

_Você me chamou, eu vim... Não é assim que funciona a música de vocês? _— riu-se — _Boa viagem, Seiya, seja feliz! _

— Bombom... — as mãos escorregaram pelo vidro, o espectro dissolveu-se em borboletas douradas que voaram e dissiparam-se no vento frio da noite. — Entendi. — suspirou e sorriu. — Obrigado por marcar sua presença. — espreguiçou-se — Bom, é hora de voltar para casa! — pegou as bagagens e saiu do quarto, lá fora a lua brilhava.

* * *

><p>Os raios solares fizeram Crystal abrir os olhos subitamente. Confusa, se sentou, em um piscar de olhos ela saiu do cenário de um campo florido para o seu quarto. Aos poucos, foi se lembrando dos últimos eventos, um ímpeto de alegria a fez jogar-se deitada sobre a cama novamente e abraçar-se ao travesseiro. Riu, envergonhada e contente, tomada pela euforia balançou as pernas. Girou o corpo no leito e virou-se para o criado mudo, notou sobre ele um objeto bem peculiar: um brinco lapidado em cristal negro. Pegou-o nas mãos e o analisou, perguntando-se o porquê de ele estar lá, sabia a quem pertencia. Enfim, considerou-o um bom sinal, uniu-o ao peito e levantou-se da cama, rodopiando.<p>

Ansiosa para reencontrá-lo e repetir o ato da noite passada, saiu afoita do quarto e correu na direção do dele, no caminho trombou com Sailor Ocean.

— Princesa! — segurou-a pelos ombros. — Que pressa toda é essa?! — agiu como se de nada soubesse.

— Com licença, Mizumi, preciso passar! — esquivou-se.

— Ah, não, é que... Ei, espere! — não conseguiu segurá-la, estava impossível.

Ofegante após correr a pequena maratona, parou diante a porta fechada do cômodo do príncipe. No pique, empurrou-a com força e invadiu o quarto – deu-se com um aposento vazio –, frustrada, correu pelos corredores procurando por ele, até que numa segunda trombada, deparou-se com Sailor Fire, abatida.

— Hina, você viu o príncipe Diamante? — radiante, abraçou a amiga — Ai, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar depois! — viu-a baixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos úmidos — Hina, o que está havendo?

— Sinto muito, Crystal... — a voz soou entrecortada.

— O quê? Por quê? — não entendeu de imediato, até que uma lembrança se avivou: os olhos de Diamante reluzindo um brilho azul, e os lábios dele, num movimento, dizendo algo que só naquele momento ela pôde discernir: _perdoe-me_.

Os olhos de Crystal perderam o brilho, a boca entreabriu-se, muda. Os braços penderam como se de pano fossem e ela deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se.

— Sinto muito! — Hina enfatizou, dilacerada.

... Ela correu de volta para o quarto, procurou qualquer vestígio dele e tudo o que encontrou foi o vaso, que outrora continha rosas pintadas de azul, vazio.

— Não... — primeiro um sussurro — Não! — depois, um grito incontido. Caiu de joelhos, mal conseguia respirar — Ele prometeu, ele prometeu! — o pranto desceu impetuoso — Diamante, não! — enlouquecida, cravou os dedos nos próprios cabelos — Não!

— Crystal! — Rini surgiu à porta, os gritos da filha a alarmaram — Crystal, minha filha! — jogou-se de joelhos ao lado dela e a abraçou com firmeza. Os urros da menina chamaram a atenção de todos os habitantes do palácio.

Uma sombra parou diante dela, ao erguer o rosto notou-o de pé, trajado na armadura de cristal. Os olhos azuis derramavam-se sobre ela apreensivos. Crystal escondeu-se no abraço materno, o corpo tremia enquanto ela chorava desesperadamente e repetia, indignada, aos berros:

— Ele me prometeu que não partiria! Ele me prometeu!

* * *

><p>— Perdoe-me! — ele disse uma última vez, já na dimensão espaço-temporal, antes de entrar pelo buraco negro que o levaria ao planeta natal, trazia em uma mão o buquê de rosas feito por Crystal, do outro lado quem o aguardava era Jade.<p>

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>É, esse final foi de doer... Eu sei... Tinha que ser, e ainda assim não me dei por satisfeita, sinto que não transpassei muito bem o desespero de Crystal na cena. Bem, imaginem-na gritando loucamente enquanto chora e se descabela, é basicamente isso. Depois de todo o discurso dela, imaginem só a dor... E lá vou eu me compadecer da tristeza da personagem! Hehehehehe! Não posso evitar, a Crystal é como uma filha pra mim. :(<br>Bom, vocês repararam que houve uma fala de Crystal que escrevi em **negrito** e _itálico_? Um doce para quem adivinhou de que música tirei aquele trecho (e não vale ir procurar no meu profile XD)!  
>Não coincidentemente, é um trecho que faz parte do título da fanfic. <em>"A minha queda será por você, meu amor estará em você, e se você for aquele que me ferir, então eu sangrarei eternamente"<em> - refrão da música Ghost Love Score (minha favorita) da banda finlandesa Nightwish! Acho esse trecho lindo, simplesmente, e resume muito bem o sentimento de Crystal por Diamante.  
>Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, orgulho-me em dizer que falta apenas um para terminarmos o primeiro ciclo da fanfic e entrar no segundo. O que significa isso? Bem, que chegamos à metade do meu conto de fadas moonie! ^_^<br>É isso aí pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Daqui para frente a bomba vai estourar, vamos preparar os psicológicos... a começar por mim, que tenho que escrever o resto do drama!  
>Kissuuuuuus e até a próxima postagem!<p> 


	32. Entre responsabilidade e desejo

Oi pessoal, quanto tempo né? Eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo há muito tempo, mas tava difícil de finalizá-lo já que minha criatividade teimou em cismar com Molly (Naru) e Neflite (Nephrite). Passado o momento "nostalgia", consegui focar novamente no meu projeto principal: essa linda fanfic aqui!  
>Eis mais um capítulo enorme, por favor, leiam com carinho!<br>Para não ficar confuso, e também para relembrar: longos trechos em _itálico_ significam memórias, coisas que já passaram.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 32 – Entre a responsabilidade e o desejo**

* * *

><p><em>Ela estava tão serena e entregue... Num suspiro amargo, Diamante decidiu que o certo seria deixá-la descansar, assim o fez.<em>

— _Perdoe-me. __—__ balbuciou, e com os poderes telepáticos do olho dourado na testa a fez adormecer dentro do sono. Por algum tempo, Crystal estaria completamente inconsciente. _

_O corpo do príncipe foi tragado por uma espécie de tornado colorido, novamente sentiu-se mergulhado em líquido morno até que ele próprio voltou ao seu estado sólido num ambiente não onírico: o quarto da princesa. O espelho dos sonhos ao colo dela resplandecia imaculado, assim como a lua dourada descoberta, um ameno sorriso enfeitava-lhe o rosto. _

— _Diamante, você conseguiu! __—__ era a voz da rainha __—__ Mas, por que ela não está acordada? _

— _Estão aqui há muito tempo? __— __ele, surpreso, deu um passo para trás. Estavam no cômodo a guerreira dos mares, o guardião andrógino dos sonhos e os reis. _

— _Insisti para Rini que viéssemos ver o que acontecia, não poderia imaginar que Sailor Ocean e Olho de Peixe tivessem maquinado um plano como esses. __—__ Helios aproximou-se sorridente. _

— _Não estão furiosos? __—__ Diamante piscou os olhos umas três ou quatro vezes. _

— _Confesso que a princípio fiquei preocupado, mas quando vi as feições de minha princesinha soube que fizeram o certo. __—__ parou ao lado do príncipe, afagou a bochecha morna e rosada da filha. _

— _Desculpem-me, achei melhor que ela continuasse dormindo. __—__ suspirou pesaroso __—__ Tive medo de contar sobre a minha partida e magoá-la outra vez. Não quero mais magoar Crystal. __—__ confessou. __—__ Não se preocupem, ela está descansando e amanhã acordará bem, talvez um pouco fatigada e só. _

— _Diamante, __—__ de supetão, Helios tocou-lhe o ombro __—__ Muito obrigado. __—__ soou humilde e emocionado. __—__ Você tem a minha benção. _

— _O quê? __—__ só não enrubesceu por ser muito pálido. _

— _Rini me contou sobre suas intenções. Estou dizendo que tem a minha benção. __—__ alargou o sorriso, surpreendendo todos no quarto. _

— _Eu quero ser madrinha! __—__ Olho de Peixe exclamou, agudo. _

— _Mas, peixinho, você é homem! __—__ Mizumi afagou-lhe os cabelos cerúleos aos risos, inevitavelmente todos riram, mesmo Diamante que era tão discreto. _

— _Eu tenho todo o direito, oras! __—__ rubro, manteve-se firme, empinou o nariz e apontou o indicador para si próprio __—__ Fui eu quem acobertou os pombinhos desde o início, fui eu quem os incentivou! – falava enfatizando o pronome dêitico. __—__ Eu, eu e euzinho lindo aqui! _

— _Então quer dizer que você sabia de tudo e escondeu de nós? Bonito, hein! __—__ Rini simulou tom reprovativo. _

— _Eu? Ah, bem, quer dizer, não é bem isso... É que, hmm... __—__ desconcertado, olhou para os lados procurando explicações até nas paredes._

_—__ Está bem Olho de Peixe, já passou... __—__ a rainha respirou fundo, afastou o orgulho e disse: __—__ Já me resignei e aceitei o fato. __—__ pôs as mãos na cintura. __—__ Crystal e Diamante apaixonaram-se, é a vida! __— __não poderia perder o tom rabugento: __—__ Fui vencida pela inconsequência de minha filha no fim das contas..._

— _Rini! __—__ Helios a repreendeu. _

— _Acalme-se, querido! __—__ sorriu singela __—__ Diamante precisa aprender a levar as coisas mais na esportiva... E eu também. __—__ ajeitou os odangos pontudos __—__ Bem, confesso que ainda há alguns empecilhos para a união de vocês, príncipe. O povo de Tóquio de Cristal está convencido de que a família Black Moon permanece inimiga. É primordial que se prove o contrário, compreende? _

— _E meu casamento com Crystal não seria a prova perfeita? _

— _Para que possa se casar com Crystal, primeiro os habitantes do reino precisam aceitá-lo como amigo, Diamante. _

— _Não entendo! Se os reis abençoaram, como o povo pode ser um contratempo? _

— _Um reino não é feito apenas de reis, príncipe Diamante. __—__ Helios interveio __—__ É preciso levar os sentimentos e as opiniões dos habitantes em consideração. Reger é, antes de tudo, cuidar das pessoas, fazê-las sentirem segurança, confiança. Um rei e uma rainha não vivem para si, vivem pelo seu povo, precisam sempre estar de acordo. Não há espaço para o egoísmo, não podemos pôr nossos sentimentos acima das vontades e necessidades das pessoas a quem protegemos. _

_O líder da Lua Negra abriu os lábios, pronto para se pronunciar, no entanto pausou pensativo. Baixou o olhar e fitou a amada, depois fitou a si mesmo no reflexo do vidro da janela. Jamais vira na regência uma responsabilidade tão pesada. Em seu tempo de regente, fora impulsivo, egocêntrico e arrogante. Vidas foram sacrificadas em prol de sua vontade. Sentiu-se pesado, o coração comprimiu-se aflito. Deu-se conta de suas falhas e do custo que elas tiveram. _

— _Fui um péssimo líder... __—__ pensou alto. _

— _Então faça diferente dessa vez. __—__ Helios sugeriu ameno. _

— _Que tal deixarmos o príncipe a sós um pouco? Ele pode aproveitar e se despedir da princesa ao seu modo... __—__ Mizumi deu a ideia. _

— _Perfeito, Ocean. __—__ Rini assentiu. __—__ Vamos, querido? __—__ ergueu o braço ao marido. Antes de saírem do dormitório, a herdeira de Serena virou o rosto e, com o canto do olho mirou Diamante uma última vez. Nos orbes rubros um misto de preocupação e alívio cintilaram. _

_Enfim, a sós com a filha de Rini, Diamante deitou-se no pouco espaço da cama que Crystal deixara. Ali, de banda, admirando o perfil adormecido da menina, refletiu um pouco sobre a vida passada, a vida presente e tudo o que aprendera recentemente. A sua primeira professora fora Sailor Moon, assumia. E, após, Crystal mostrou-lhe o que havia de mais belo no mundo: a reciprocidade. Afagou-lhe o nariz com a ponta do dedo, os lábios cor-de-rosa e o queixo pequenino. Como se menino ainda fosse, recostou-se no ombro dela e aninhou-se lá. Tragou boa dose de ar e junto o perfume adocicado, cheirinho de botão de rosa – o que ela era, um botão ainda. Contemplou as ondas castanhas, entrelaçou os fios sedosos nos dedos e aspirou-os, brincou com eles brevemente. _

— _Adoro seus cabelos. __—__ pensou alto, entristecido __—__ Fazem de você quem é, em parte... __—__ sorriu mesmo pesado __—__ O que eu não daria para avisar a mim mesmo a vê-la como Crystal desde o princípio? __—__ lamentou __—__ A teria poupado de todo o sofrimento... Fui egoísta como regente, fui egoísta em relação aos seus sentimentos... Tenho muito ainda a aprender! __—__ suspirou amargo, selou as pálpebras, buscou forças, e enfim a fitou novamente, então sua postura retomou a firmeza __—__ Cumpra a promessa e seja forte, Crystal... __—__ sussurrou ao pé do ouvido. __—__ Espere-me. __—__ beijou-lhe o canto da face. _

_Mantendo a compostura, sentou-se. Embora as sobrancelhas se curvassem, o semblante impunha-se sério e rígido. Tirou o brinco da orelha esquerda, depositou-o no criado mudo, era a sua lembrança. Aflito, saiu do quarto e estancou no corredor, Damien o encurralou ali. _

— _Você. __—__ Diamante afirmou desgostoso. __—__ Nem tente se aproveitar de minha ausência para..._

— _Não estou aqui para brigar, está claro para mim que ela sente algo forte por você. Se crê no sentimento dela não tem nada a temer. __—__ fingindo-se calmo, alegou._

— _Típico de você, o sujeito correto, sem impurezas! __—__ debochou. __—__ A mim não engana, Endymion. _

— _Damien, este é meu nome. Sou Damien, Crystal é Crystal, somos o que somos, sem antepassados, temos as nossas próprias almas. __—__ alfinetou: __—__ a rainha crê que você já se deu conta disso, mas eu duvido. __—__ deu dois passos à frente, parou ao lado do príncipe. __—__ A princesa é mais inteligente do que você imagina, um dia a ficha cairá. Até lá, não desistirei. __— __afastou-se lentamente __—__ Afinal, vivi até hoje por isso, não desistirei dos meus sonhos. __—__ foi-se. _

_De novo aquilo, as tensões se entrecruzaram no largo corredor, os ombros quase se esbarraram, e, em pensamentos, Diamante arrancou a cabeça de Damien com seus poderes telecinéticos. Quase esmigalhando os dedos nas palmas, rangendo os dentes de raiva, Diamante caminhou no bater de pés até o quarto. Naquela noite não deu um cochilo sequer, a ansiedade o manteve de pé a andar pelo cômodo, a analisar cada estrutura, cada figura e cada nuance sua no espelho. As rosas azuis cativaram sua atenção durante o nascer do sol, ele as pegou e afundou o nariz nas pétalas – aquela era a lembrança que levaria. Sua voz interior tentava acalmá-lo, dizia-lhe que a partida era temporária, todavia, algo mais profundo o fazia duvidar... _

_Manhã, enfim. Pelo mesmo procedimento, Diamante partiu para a dimensão onde uma pequenina guardiã o aguardava. Artêmis e Luna tiveram de explicar tudo de novo, Sailor Chronus fez sua análise sobre Diamante, rodeou-o, cutucou-o com o báculo fazendo-o resmungar, mas no fim das contas o deixou passar na condição de que ele lhe desse uma das rosas azuis. Contrariado, ele cedeu, presenteou-a com uma, a garotinha arteira a pôs no coque esverdeado. _

_Foi-se. Adentrou o corredor escuro e se deixou guiar pelo vendaval e pela energia do cristal negro. Conforme andava, sua mente latejava: sentia-se culpado por partir sem se despedir de Crystal, e não só por isso, a culpa por considerar-se um egoísta e ter visto Crystal por quem realmente era na última hora o atormentava. O comentário de Damien na noite anterior o perturbou ainda mais, para completar. Precisou que Crystal sofresse tanto para as pessoas começarem a vê-la como um ser único, sem precedentes... E, talvez, mesmo assim ainda alimentassem a esperança de que, no âmago da princesa Sailor Moon vivesse.  
>Do outro lado, Jade o aguardava imponente como um soldado. Por mais firme que fosse, a amazona nemesiana tremeu nas bases ao avistá-lo, todo branco, aproximar-se. <em>

— _Príncipe! __—__ exclamou, curvando-se __—__ Até que enfim, venha, rápido! __—__ gesticulou. _

— _Perdoe-me! __—__ conturbado, disse mais uma vez, torcendo para que de algum modo Crystal o ouvisse, apertou em mãos o buquê de rosas. Inseguro, atravessou para o outro lado, ainda assim, não parava de pensar na injustiça que era Crystal ter sido comparada à Serena por tanto tempo._

* * *

><p>— É uma honra conhecê-lo, finalmente! — Jade respirava fundo antes de cada palavra — A senhorita Ametista não pode esperar muito mais, portanto, precisamos ser rápidos! — virou-se, iniciou a caminhada. O silêncio a alarmou — Príncipe? — ele estava parado, vidrado em qualquer coisa que ela desconhecia. — O que há?<p>

— Antes de ir a Nemesis, preciso fazer uma coisa! — se expressou numa súbita inspiração.

— Do que está falando? — a guerreira virou-se para ele, confusa. — A senhorita não tem muito tempo...

— Se tempo é a questão, não se preocupe, voltaremos para o minuto em que estamos. — olhou ao redor, vislumbrou cada corredor difuso naquela dimensão, o brinco de cristal negro reluziu em tons de púrpura, Diamante o tirou da orelha e, como um pêndulo, apontou-o para os corredores.

—... Príncipe?

— Há algo que preciso fazer, acompanhe-me se assim o desejar, mas não posso ir embora antes de fazê-lo. — decretou — Você, Jade, não é? Já viajou no tempo?

— Não! — exclamou — Nunca!

— Hoje será sua primeira vez, acompanhe-me ao século XX. — a pequena joia escura emitiu um feixe de luz em uma das direções, para lá o príncipe seguiu. Jade não teve escolha, teve de segui-lo.

* * *

><p>— O sol está a pino hoje, quem diria, não? Um bom dia para ir à praia! — Reiko comentou enquanto esticava os braços para o alto.<p>

— Só que você e eu sabemos que temos aula, senhorita Reiko! — Marine a repreendeu, as duas caminhavam em direção à sala de aula, Hina vinha atrás, Crystal não estava.

— Um dia lindo, mas tão triste... — a jovenzinha dos cachos alaranjados sussurrou. – "O sol não condiz com o frio em nossos corações".

Longe do percurso que as meninas faziam pelos jardins, num dos vastos corredores do palácio Mizumi caminhava até alcançar o seu objetivo: o salão de jogos onde o Trio Amazonas costumava se distrair. Assim que chegou, deu-se com Olho de Tigre e Olho de Águia jogando cartas, provavelmente pôquer, seu riso chamou a atenção dos dois.  
>Assim que a viu, Águia levantou-se bruscamente e derrubou todas as cartas que tinha em mãos, desacreditado e certamente assoberbado.<p>

— Então resolveu me procurar? Sabia que não resistiria! — a exibição era mais para Tigre do que para a bela sereia.

— Podemos dar uma volta por aí? — perguntou tranquila.

— Não sei, deixe-me ver... Vou pensar. — cruzou o s braços, fazendo-se de difícil. Assim que ela deu as costas, toda a pompa dele se dissolveu: — Podemos, vamos! — correu atrás da mulher como um cão faria, Olho de Tigre, ainda sentado, cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos e respirou fundo.

— Olho de Peixe veio falar comigo sobre você. — Disse enquanto caminhavam lado a lado.

— Ora, o que aquele _maricas_ veio falar de mim? Aposto que foi por causa dele que você não me deu bola no baile! — resmungou vermelho de vergonha.

— Está errado. — sem encará-lo, permanecia a dar os passos — Olho de Peixe tentou te proteger de mim, Passarinho.

— E ele acha que eu sou o que para precisar me proteger de uma mulher? Ridículo! — cerrou os punhos com força, indignado e atrapalhado. Quase tropeçou no piso liso. — Foi por isso que você se afastou de mim depois de tudo o que fizemos juntos? — ela não respondeu — Ei, olha pra mim! — puxou-a pelos ombros e virou-a para si, Sailor Ocean sorria despreocupada — Se você me procurou é sinal de que não me descartou. Qual é? Fala alguma coisa!

— Você está apaixonado por mim. — não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

— Eu? — arregalou os olhos — Que convencida! Não estou nem aí para você! — estufou o peito, orgulhoso — Eu, Olho de Águia, um belo partido, caído por uma mulher, não seja tola e... — as mãos dela seguraram-lhe um rosto, e a boca rosada não lhe deu tempo para terminar de se gabar. Calou-o com um caloroso beijo, tão intenso que o fez perder o equilíbrio e pender-se até colidir as costas a uma coluna de cristal. Ali, ela o prensou e persistiu a beijá-lo mesmo quando ambos já não possuíam ar. Guerreiro, demorou o quanto pôde a ceder, sequer conseguiu fechar os olhos. Ela parecia sugar-lhe a alma no ato espontâneo e estranho. Os ombros rijos foram apertados pelos dedos deslizantes, depois o peito. Uma perna dela encaixou-se entre as dele, a coxa roçou-o na rigidez. Num curto espaço de tempo em que os lábios descolaram-se, ele, entorpecido, sussurrou: — Mizumi... — e foi beijado outra vez, no mesmo estado de volúpia. Aí sim, cerrou os orbes e entregou-se, abraçou-a esmagador, puxou-lhe os cabelos da nuca, quando a arrastaria ao quarto para repetirem o feito de uma noite ela se apartou.

— Isso é tudo o que posso oferecer.

—... O quê? — não raciocinou direito.

— Meu corpo, você aceita? — abriu os braços — Meu corpo, e nada mais.

— Maluca. — deu de ombros — Vem aqui! — a puxou.

— Não vá dizer depois que iludi você... — tentou alertá-lo.

— Cala a boca! — não a levou a sério, foi a sua vez de interrompê-la com um beijo. Ansioso, ergueu-a, fê-la enlaçá-lo com as pernas e, carregando-a assim levou-a ao quarto, onde ele finalmente saciaria a fome e a sede que sentiu por ela todo o tempo em que não a teve para si. Por hora, o corpo dela era o suficiente.

* * *

><p>— Bom-dia! — depois de bater três vezes à porta, Damien entrou no quarto da princesa. Ele carregava em mãos uma bandeja prateada, nela havia um prato de porcelana contendo uma fatia de bolo, ao lado uma xícara de chocolate quente.<p>

Crystal, sentada à cama e enrolada em edredons, fitou-o. O sorriso dele cintilava nos lábios, embora o azul dos olhos tonificasse certa preocupação. A princesinha não esboçou reação, acolheu a bandeja, mas não triscou na gostosura.

— Sua mãe vinha trazendo esse bolo para você. Eu, inconveniente, pedi para trazer. — Sentou-se em frente a ela — Soube que gosta de doces mais do que de qualquer outra coisa! Isso está com cara de estar uma delícia... — deu uma garfada — Nossa, queria que em Sedna fizessem sobremesas como essa! — riu, tentando ser engraçado, todavia não obteve reação. — Tome! — ofereceu outra vez.

— Desculpe, não estou com fome... — voltou o olhar à janela.

— Você precisa se alimentar, princesa. — buscou seriedade — Ainda está fraca, e precisa se levantar da cama... Não fique assim! — procurou pela mão dela, quanto estava prestes a tocá-la se conteve, notou na palma a peça negra. — Você gosta tanto dele... Que inveja! —confessou.

— Desculpa... — exausta, recostou-se no travesseiro. — Você parece ser uma boa pessoa, príncipe Damien. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem... Só preciso de um tempo. — levou o brinco de cristal negro ao peito e fechou os olhos. O sedniano notou as pálpebras fundas e a vermelhidão ao redor.

— Vou deixar a bandeja aqui, tudo bem? — colocou-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Crystal assentiu num meneio de cabeça. — Depois venho ver como você está. — Se levantou, avistou a rosa de Seiya e pegou-a. — Muita gente se importa com você, — tornou até a jovem desconsolada, ajeitou a flor por trás de sua orelha — nunca se esqueça. — ajoelhou-se diante ela, surpreendendo-a beijou-lhe a insígnia lunar na testa. — Descanse o quanto quiser, qualquer coisa pode me chamar e eu venho correndo, não importa onde estiver. — piscou e se afastou, quando já estava à porta, tornou a contemplá-la, distante, abatida, porém levemente enrubescida.

* * *

><p>— Príncipe, o que estamos fazendo aqui? — Jade questionou, irritada. Ambos estavam sobre um prédio comercial, dali avistavam a alta torre vermelha.<p>

— Preciso que me espere aqui, procure não chamar a atenção. Entendeu? — ordenou e deu dois passos à frente.

— Se quer que eu obedeça, ao menos responda as minhas perguntas! — insubordinada exigiu numa cruzada de braços.

— Ora essa! — ele riu, desacreditado — É assim que se porta com a atual líder? — encarou-a por cima do ombro — Estou à procura de _Serena Tsukino_, depois de falar com ela parto com você para Nemesis do futuro. Satisfeita?

— Sinto muito, príncipe, fui precipitada. — no fundo não se via errada, no entanto precisou ponderar — O esperarei aqui. — sentou-se no chão, emburrada. — Está bom assim?

— Perfeito. — flutuou. — Para termos uma boa relação é necessário que aprenda a não me contestar, lembre-se disso. – enfim, teletransportou-se e sumiu da vista de Jade.

Era entardecer, o céu dividia-se em laranja e cor-de-rosa. A cidade era tal como ele se lembrava na época do ataque. Alguns outdoors haviam mudado, e, claramente tudo era pacato e cotidiano. Ele retornara alguns anos após a sua própria morte, em suas contas Serena deveria ter uns 16 anos de idade. Desceu ao chão, caminhou pelas ruas sem se importar com os olhares de estranhamento das pessoas para com seus trajes. Não se atinha aos cochichos, manteve-se focado. De teletransporte em teletransporte, foi a diferentes bairros, subiu andares de apartamentos, até que, numa nova caminhada deparou-se com uma casa qualquer e parou de frente a ela. Sentiu cheiro de panquecas, algo novo para ele e parecia delicioso. Comida o fazia lembrar-se de Crystal, inevitavelmente. Sem cerimônia, utilizou-se da telecinese e foi parar na cozinha, modesta aos olhos dele. Uma mulher de cabelos longos e azulados fazia os quitutes, nada parecia ter a ver com quem procurava, até que seus ouvidos atentaram-se ao barulho de porta abrindo e ao grito estridente:

— Cheguei!

De olhos fechados ele sabia a quem pertencia a voz, o coração sufocou no peito. Diamante ouviu os passos pesados sob os degraus, sem pensar materializou-se no quarto que só poderia ser dela: bagunçado e infantil, na porta aberta havia a placa cor-de-rosa com o desenho de um coelho, no centro um nome – _Serena Tsukino_.  
>Se a menina o visse de surpresa, provavelmente faria um escândalo, por isso o príncipe escondeu-se a flutuar, quase deitado no teto. A adolescente entrou no cômodo eufórica, já livrando-se das meias e da maleta do colégio. O uniforme dela mudara, era colegial... O broche dela mudara – era um coração dourado com asas, no anelar direito, um delicado anel. Ainda assim, ela era a mesma. Serena jogou-se sobre a cama, suspirando de exaustão e imediatamente o viu. Antes de poder berrar, pasma de susto, ele caiu sobre ela e tapou seus lábios com uma mão. Enquanto ela grunhia, ele a encarava vidrado. Esperou-a ceder para enfim falar:<p>

— Não sou um fantasma, nem vim machucá-la. Vim de um futuro distante apenas para conversar com você, me escute, é tudo o que peço. A soltarei se você me prometer não gritar, você promete?

Serena balançou freneticamente a cabeça em afirmativa.

— Ótimo. — deslizou a palma até libertar a boca da adolescente, sentou-se à beira da cama, dando-lhe espaço. A menina, ofegante, sentou-se às pressas e encarou-o ainda desacreditada.

— Diamante, você está vivo mesmo?! — olhou-o enfim, pondo-se de pé.

— Sim, Sailor Moon... Ou melhor, Serena. — fitou-a sério. Ela, desconfiada, num ato espontâneo beliscou-lhe as bochechas.

— O que está fazendo? — arqueou uma sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos.

— É de verdade! — ela pulou para longe primeiro, parecendo temê-lo. Em seguida, um largo sorriso expressou-se na face — Você está vivo! — gritou e deu um pulo.

— Isso a deixa feliz? — surpreendeu-se.

— Mas é claro! — sentou-se no chão, de frente para ele — Você merece outra chance, Diamante! Como foi que você voltou à vida?

— Essa é uma longa história, infelizmente não há tempo para contá-la. Estou aqui por outro motivo. — levantou-se e ergueu a mão a ela — Vim pedir algo a você, algo muito importante, Serena.

— Eu devo minha vida a você, é o mínimo que posso fazer! — deu-lhe a mão e ficou de pé à frente dele, sorridente — Me diz, o que é?

— Num futuro distante, você terá uma neta...

— Uma neta?! — o queixo de Serena quase caiu.

— Sim, mas você não estará lá para recebê-la. — respirou fundo — Ela será incrivelmente parecida com você, todos acreditarão que é sua reencarnação.

— Eu vou morrer?! — pôs as mãos na cabeça e começou a chorar como a grande criança que era.

— Você vai descansar, mas sua presença estranhamente continuará por lá, Serena, por isso estou aqui: para pedir que você tome a forma que precisar, seja um espectro, uma fumaça, uma voz no sonho de alguém, e impeça que Crystal se torne na visão de todos uma mera cópia sua, inclusive na minha...

— Espera, to confusa! — virou-se de costas para ele e pôs os dedos na boca, apreensiva.

— Quando eu tornar à vida e me encontrar com Crystal, eu peço, dê-me um sinal de que ela não é você, de que ela é autêntica e de que essa autenticidade é justamente o que me faz apaixonado por ela. — abraçou-a, recostou o queixo em seu ombro e disse cada palavra ao ouvido, sério e decidido. — Não me permita confundir Crystal com você... Não quero perder todo esse tempo. Não me deixe cegar pelos meus sentimentos passados... Você pode me prometer que me mostrará o caminho?

— Diamante, eu... — rosada e estremecida pela proximidade, encolheu-se — Eu...

— Você disse que me deve, então faça o que peço, proteja a identidade de Crystal... Olhe por ela.

— Eu não sei se isso é possível... — relutante, enrijeceu-se e libertou-se do abraço para virar-se de frente a ele e olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos — Mas farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para cumprir essa promessa. Por você, por essa... bem, minha neta, né? Por todo mundo! — recompôs a postura perseverante da marinheira que era — Não se preocupe, Diamante!

— Obrigado, _futura Nova Rainha Serena_ — tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou cada uma, esbanjando um sorriso tão terno quanto o que dera a ela antes de morrer — Antes que eu parta, peço mais uma coisa.

— Está bem, pode pedir! — disse na cotidiana animação.

— Não conte sobre esse encontro a ninguém, nem mesmo a seu amado Endymion. O que aconteceu aqui deve ser um segredo só nosso, entendeu?

— Um segredo, está combinado! — ergueu o dedo mindinho a ele. Diamante não compreendeu o gesto, Serena precisou pegar sua mão e fazê-lo entrelaçar o mindinho ao dela. — Pronto, nossa promessa está selada! — riu, divertida.

— Serena, as panquecas estão prontas! — Ikuko gritou das escadas.

— Já vou, mãe! — Serena gritou mais alto ainda, causando dores nos ouvidos de Diamante. — Quer panqueca? — ofereceu, espontânea.

— Não, obrigado. — o riso foi inevitável. Rini tinha razão, Crystal e Serena eram parecidíssimas no jeito desajeitado e espontâneo, e era a primeira vez que ele vivenciava esse lado de Serena. Por alguns segundos, encarou-a embasbacado por sua ingenuidade e cega confiança. Ela aceitou tudo rápido e em profunda alegria, para alguém como o príncipe Black Moon aquele tipo de atitude era, no mínimo, excêntrico.

— O que foi? — embaraçada, pôs as mãos na cintura e fez careta.

— Não foi nada. — ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao normal. — Agora preciso ir, deseje-me sorte no futuro, quando eu regressar. — pediu enquanto posicionava-se à janela, pronto para saltar.

— Boa sorte, Diamante! — piscou, e se pudesse faria uma coreografia digna de líder de torcida.

— Adeus, Serena... — sussurrou nostálgico, e ao mesmo tempo leve como uma pluma. De fato, a superara. Impulsionou-se com os pés e saltou, a capa ruflou nos ares, os cabelos claros como céu diurno bagunçaram-se encantadoramente. Quem o visse ali, num flutuar pausado, poderia confundi-lo com um anjo... Se não fosse pela lua negra na testa. Antes de ser visto por alguém além da colegial que lhe sorria, transportou-se para onde Jade o esperava.

— Podemos? — ansiosa, levantou-se.

— Vamos. — retomou a seriedade. Dali, partiriam rumo ao planeta natal.

* * *

><p>— Olho de Tigre, Olho de Peixe, onde está Olho de Águia? — Helios reuniu-se com os pupilos no santuário dos cristais. À sua pergunta, os dois rapazes deram de ombros como se não soubessem de nada — Tudo bem, depois vocês passam o recado a ele — respirou fundo e começou a andar pela saleta — Elysium voltou ao normal, como sabem... — parou de costas aos dois — No entanto, não sabemos como ficará a situação entre Terra e Nemesis. Luna e Artemis precisarão retornar à Lua, não podem deixar o reino vulnerável. Elysium também não pode ficar sem defesas...<p>

— Entendi. — Olho de Peixe sorriu — Devemos voltar a nossos postos.

— Ah não! — impulsivo, Olho de Tigre resmungou, e como resposta recebeu uma cotovelada do companheiro.

— Não os forçarei a fazer nada, Olho de Tigre. Se não estiver disposto a voltar à Elysium, podemos dar um jeito nisso... — ameno, o rei respondeu.

— Mas, majestade, isso é infantilidade dele! Quer ficar na Terra para paquerar garotas!

— Ei, dedo-duro! Fica quieto! — o guardião dos cabelos d'ouro tapou a boca do delicado.

— Quantas pessoas são necessárias para cuidar de Elysium, majestade? — uma voz feminina surgiu da escada espiral.

— Diana, há quanto tempo está por aqui? — Helios acenou.

— Gato! — Olho de Peixe pulou no colo de Tigre.

— Olho de Águia não veio a reunião porque está com Sailor Ocean, presumo que ele também não vá querer retornar a Elysium pelo mesmo motivo de Olho de Tigre, os dois apaixonaram-se por mocinhas daqui! — sapeca, desceu cada degrau em pequenos saltos — Por isso, estou me voluntariando a ir. Sempre quis conhecer o famoso mundo dos sonhos!

— Como é que é? — Peixe agarrou-se ao pescoço de Tigre e quase o sufocou — Não fico sozinho com um gato em um mundo paralelo nem a pau!

— Não se preocupe, você parece ser do tipo de peixe que tem muita espinha, desses eu não como! — brincalhona, aproximou-se do rapaz.

— _Taí_! — o robusto tigrino largou o aquático no chão — Resolvido, majestade! Olho de Peixe vai com a gatinha! — direcionou uma piscadela à menina, não conseguia evitar o galanteio.

— Majestade, pelo amor da Deusa Selene, em imploro! — no ápice do desespero, agarrou-se às pernas do rei. — Não me deixe sozinho com um gato!

— Olho de Peixe, seu companheiro Tigre é um felino muito mais perigoso e a ele você não teme, não seja tão bobo! — Helios riu-se. — Acho que será um bom exercício de superação você ir acompanhado de Diana, e mais, você será responsável por treiná-la.

— Treiná-la?! — pálido, caiu para trás.

— Sim, você a transformará em uma guardiã de sonhos. Aceita o desafio?

— Sim... "Acho que não tenho escolha"! — constatou, conformado.

* * *

><p>— Enfim, Nemesis... — as pupilas dilataram-se na escuridão gélida do décimo planeta. Diamante contemplou o enorme palácio, seu antigo lar. Se pudesse, caminharia calmamente por cada corredor para rememorar os caminhos daquele vasto labirinto, nigérrimo, tenebroso e solitário. Todavia, a amazona lapidada em verde erguia-lhe a mão, impaciente:<p>

— Precisamos ir direto ao quarto da senhorita Ametista! — os dedos tensos, esticavam-se, chamando pelos dele.

Deram-se as mãos e juntos materializaram-se no grande cômodo. A primeira pessoa que o príncipe vislumbrou foi seu irmão, abatido e tenso. No centro, o grande leito, e nele, uma pálida e pequenina mulher que ele quase confundiu com uma criança. Ajoelhada diante da criatura franzina estava Quartzy, o rosto era coberto pela franja rósea e por lençóis, os ombros tremelicavam, a curandeira do clã não fez esforço para erguer-se e fitar o recém-chegado. Encostado à parede dos fundos estava Topázio, acompanhado de suas fiéis súditas que, ao avistarem Diamante, jogaram-se ao piso numa reverência hiperbólica. Onyx, por sua vez, acomodara-se na poltrona, e descontraído esticava e encolhia os dedos da mão coberta pela luva.

— Príncipe, até que enfim! — Ametista, finalmente, viu a imagem ebúrnea quase esfumaçada, era ele aproximando-se. A mão pequenina e pálida esticou-se na direção do sonho vivo: — Príncipe Diamante, aproxime-se... — disse-lhe o nome em uma espécie de lamúria.

Ao ver-lhe o estado, não pôde negar. Sentou-se ao lado da pobrezinha, Quartzy desencostou a face dos lençóis e vislumbrou-o tomar a mão de Ametista. Foi quando deu-se conta de que era real, ele estava lá, e sua soberana, por sua vez, logo partiria...

— Então, foi você quem nos trouxe de volta. — apertou a mão gelada — Foi você quem falou comigo em Elysium, e também, foi você quem atacou Tóquio de Cristal aquelas vezes. — soou repreensivo, e o era.

— Eu tinha... — respirou entrecortada — tanto a falar! — curvou-se em agonia, o corpo todo transpirava embora gelado estivesse — Tanto!

— Senhorita, pare! — Quartzy advertiu e tomou-lhe a mão, desvencilhando-a da mão de Diamante. — Depois você poderá falar sobre tudo, tudo! Agora descanse!

— Acho que terei de passar o discurso... — trêmula, afagou a face sofrida da fiel súdita — Para você... — os olhos reviraram.

— Quartzy, a poção! — Jade anunciou-se.

— Já está nas veias dela... — respondeu e apontou o braço conectado ao soro.

— Vingue-nos, você nos deve... — a mão mórbida apertou a nobre farda do príncipe. Antes que ele desse uma resposta, as palavras sumiram dos lábios. A cena a seguir foi decadente: das narinas delicadas o líquido vermelho escorreu, a boca entreabriu-se golfando vermelho. Quartzy, rápida, a sentou. Os lençóis de veludo mancharam-se de escarlate enquanto o corpo pequenino partia-se em espasmos violentos, o peito inflava, até que a bomba-relógio finalmente explodisse: o coração doente. O último esforço foi um sorriso para a amiga tão querida. Ametista já não era capaz de falar, mas um pensamento derradeiro foi capaz de emitir, ainda que Quartzy não a pudesse ouvir: "Obrigada, minha _irmã_".  
>Os membros gélidos penderam, o último suspiro foi um fraco chiado. Ametista desfez-se como uma boneca de pano nos braços da jovem com traços de bailarina. O silêncio enegreceu ainda mais o triste dormitório. Nem um soluço, nada. De repente, somente passos: os de Topázio se retirando do quarto. Aoi e Akai ficaram estáticas onde estavam, a azulada escondeu-se por de trás da alaranjada. Onyx não emitiu reação, e Jade, dando-se por si, caiu de joelhos. Saphiro e Diamante não sabiam o que fazer ou o que dizer, olhavam-se confusos e apreensivos, o mais novo transparecia mais a aflição, principalmente ao deparar-se à Quartzy, abraçada à falecida em misteriosa mudez.<p>

— Não... — Jade se pronunciou — Não! — a tristeza mostrava-se em revolta, indignação.

— Saiam. — Quartzy compôs forças para falar. — Saiam todos, por favor.

— Mas, Quartzy... — Jade questionaria.

— Saiam! — pela primeira vez em toda a vida, a suave Black Moon demonstrou aspereza.

Nem mesmo Diamante, o príncipe que nunca aceitou receber ordens, ousou discordar ou impor a sua presença. Saíram um de cada vez, silenciosos e respeitosos. Onyx, antes de passar pela porta, fitou Quartzy e seus olhos dourados, em rara vez, não transbordaram sarcasmo ou deboche, estavam quietos e misteriosos. Quando teve certeza de que estava sozinha, permitiu-se libertar em lágrimas. Cada respingo ocular trazia-lhe uma memória distinta, de uma infância sofrida, e de uma mão que a acolheu.

"Lembro como se fosse ontem... Você, me estendendo a mão naquela cruel escuridão onde eu me encontrava sozinha, sem familiares, pronta para morrer de frio ou inanição... E você me salvou, senhorita Ametista"...

No salão principal, Diamante deparou-se com seu antigo trono esverdeado.

— Não vai sentar? — Topázio provocou.

A exigência de Ametista não lhe saía dos pensamentos, ecoava na alma junto às palavras de rei Helios – um bom regente precisa se dedicar ao seu povo. Diamante, em passos temerosos, subiu ao trono, e ainda que tremesse o espírito, ao sentar-se demonstrou calma e imponência. Contemplou cada um de seus novos súditos encarando-o. Ele sabia que todos ali, inclusive o seu irmão mais novo, esperavam algo dele, os olhares refletiam anseios e buscavam por uma resposta simples e direta: Ele iria **vingar** seu povo?

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Tava na hora de ela morrer, né? Isso tinha que acontecer, e ainda assim estou de luto pela personagem. Foi difícil terminar esse capítulo também pela morte da Ametista, sou uma pessoa difícil para se desapegar das coisas, e eu gosto muito dela... Bem, embora a nossa baixinha dos cabelos lilases tenha morrido, ainda veremos algo sobre ela aqui! Acho que nem preciso comentar, por esse final, que no próximo capítulo teremos alguns esclarecimentos sobre a história de Quartzy e Ametista, não é? E aí vão me odiar mais ainda por ter matado a personagem ahuihaiuahuiahuai XD  
>Mas, mesmo com a parte triste e tudo, tiveram cenas que me divertiram muito e espero que divirtam a vocês!<br>Gostaram do capítulo? Eu disse que nele se finalizaria a primeira parte da fanfic (acho), mas errei as contas, ainda têm dois capítulos para chegar à metade (acho²).  
>Até o próximo!<br>Kissuuus!


	33. Os sentimentos de Quartzy

Oi pessoal! Numa crise de insônia, estou aqui postando outro capítulo! Ainda bem que em Belém não tem horário de verão! Pois é, outro dia eu estava reclamando que estava com a criatividade voltada somente ao casal Molly/Neflite, agora estou sofrendo porque a minha criatividade para o meu projeto principal está me tirando o sono... É, eu sou meio doida mesmo, nem liguem!  
>Olhem, esse capítulo é muito, mas MUITO importante!<br>O grande trecho em _itálico_, como vocês já sabem, remetem às memórias da personagem.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 33 – Os sentimentos de Quartzy**

* * *

><p><em>A pobre garotinha desviava e desviava, no entanto, era impossível fugir de todas as pedras atiradas. As crianças ao seu redor riam e faziam comentários ferinos, do tipo:<em>

— _Com quantas pedras a gente consegue matar ela esfolada?_

_—__ Não vai chorar, fracote?_

— _Grite por sua mãe!_

_E ela gritaria... Se tivesse uma. Todavia, a pequena Quartzy só podia contar consigo mesma. Seus pais foram militantes durante as guerras civis na Terra, ambos morreram em combate enquanto ela era criada por uma tia em Nemesis. Contudo, a parente que tinha a sua guarda a abandonou tão logo seus geradores pereceram, afinal, não receberia mais nada em troca. "Meiga demais para o meu gosto" – foi o argumento da mulher ao abandoná-la em uma esquina qualquer. Naquele tempo, o povo que era indócil estava pior ainda. Sem regentes, as revoltas eram mais comuns, uns invadiam as casas de outros, roubavam pertences, alimentos, por sobrevivência, diriam, mas no fundo os conflitos possuíam um motivo maior: ganância._  
><em>Em Nemesis, o natural aos nativos era aspirar por serem os melhores, por vencerem, e os meios para se chegar ao topo não importavam. Humildes e compassivos não tinham vez naquela selva, e por que seria diferente com Quartzy? As crianças a agrediam pelo simples fato de ela não reagir. E, por mais que a menininha se contivesse, as lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos e ela tremia, imunda de poeira, fraca de fome.<em>

_Um dos meninos a acertou na nuca, a dor foi latente. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos róseos e os sentiu grudentos. Trouxe os dedinhos aos olhos e viu-os carmesim, em seguida, talvez pelo nervosismo ou mesmo pela perda de sangue, a vista nevoou e seu corpo franzino tombou para frente, a face afundou-se na terra negra e áspera. Antes de apagar por completo ouviu uma voz ao longe gritar com a meninada:_

— _Afastem-se, é a filha de _Alexandrita_ e _Garnet_!_

_—__ Você está bem? __—__ a pequenina dos fartos cabelos de ametista sacudiu-lhe os ombros, obteve um suspiro exaurido como resposta, a pobrezinha desmaiou..._

_Horas depois, Quartzy despertou espantada. Não saberia dizer a última vez em que se deitou em uma superfície tão macia, até estranhava. Sentou-se subitamente e remexeu-se no colchão fofo, parou ao sentir a cabeça latejar, tateou-a e notou-se enfaixada. À sua frente, a outra menina estava sentada e encarava-a cheia de expectativas._

_—__ Que sorte a sua eu estar passando naquela hora! __—__ levantou-se e caminhou até a ferida __—__ Nossa, há quanto tempo você não toma um banho? __—__ puxou-lhe uma madeixa emaranhada __—__ Alguma vez já penteou o cabelo? _

— _Por favor, não puxe! __—__ encolheu-se assustada __—__ Quem é você? _

_Antes que a menina respondesse, uma bela mulher entrou no quarto. Seu corpo esguio era adornado por um nobre vestido de cetim branco bordado em prata e púrpura, parecia feito de nebulosas confusas. Os cabelos, lisos e longos, eram arroxeados da raiz até o meio, em suave degrade passavam do roxo para o azulado e escureciam-se nas pontas esparramadas pelo piso negro. A pele, perfeitamente pálida, era colorida pela maquiagem: um leve sombreado prateado sobre os olhos celestiais, e um toque da sensualidade do vinho nos finos lábios. _

— _Que linda... __—__ Quartzy soltou o elogio espontaneamente. _

— _Pequenina, diga-me, qual seu nome?__ —__ a criatura mais sublime que ela vira na vida pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça e ajoelhou-se à sua frente. _

— _Quartzy. __—__ inebriada, respondeu em um sopro. _

— _Ela pode ficar, mamãe? __—__ a outra criança puxou uma mecha dos cabelos que arrastavam-se pelo chão. __—__ Por favor, por favor!_

_—__ Esperemos seu pai chegar, vejamos o que ele vai dizer. __—__ beijou o topo da cabeça da filha. __—__ Seja educada e apresente-se para a menina. __—__ orientou-a num gesto. _

— _Sou senhorita Ametista, filha do general Garnet e a da médium Alexandrita. __— __ curvou-se em reverência. _

— _Senhorita! __— __Quartzy jogou-se da cama e ajoelhou-se aos pés das duas __— __Vocês são nobres, muito nobres! Perdoem-me por estar tão suja diante de seus olhos! _

— _Pequenina, __—__ a bela Alexandrita abaixou-se e a acolheu nos braços __—__ não somos como a maioria, não precisa ter medo de nós ou nos tratar com tanta cerimônia. Agora, que tal um banho? Prepararei a banheira para você. __—__ serena, levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro da luxuosa suíte. _

— _Além de linda, é tão bondosa! __—__ a pobre órfã refletiu em voz alta, a outra suspirou pesarosa __—__ O que você tem?_

_—__ Não parece, mas mamãe está muito doente... __— __olhou ao longe __—__ Ela é muito poderosa, mas esse poder tem um custo... Enfraquece o coração dela. Ouvi dizer que a mãe dela morreu muito jovem, dizem que seu coração explodiu e por isso, jorrou sangue pelas orelhas, pelos olhos e pela boca. Não quero que minha mãe morra assim! __—__ os olhinhos estremeceram, ela os cobriu com as mãos. _

— _Que doença é essa? __—__ encolheu-se, apavorada. _

— _Ninguém sabe dizer, é uma doença específica de nossa linhagem, assim como nossos poderes. Podemos passear pelos sonhos das pessoas, podemos conversar com pessoas que já partiram e, no último dos casos, podemos até trazer alguém de volta à vida... _

— _Então você também tem esses poderes?! __— __empolgou-se. _

—_... E a doença. __—__ suspirou. _

_As duas calaram-se e se olharam, a mais alta e menos apresentável tremelicou os lábios, pensativa. Antes que pudesse formular uma frase de conforto, Alexandrita retornou do banheiro e a chamou. Envergonhada, relutou para se desfazer dos trapos que a vestiam, de nada adiantou, pois a belíssima criatura não desistiria fácil, e na incomum doçura e serenidade a despiu, e mais: banhou-a com todo o cuidado, enfaixou-lhe a cabeça com novas bandagens, penteou-lhe pacientemente os cabelos cor-de-rosa e, por fim, arrumou-lhe um lindo vestido lilás emprestado de Ametista.  
>Em Nemesis não havia sol. Sabia-se quando era dia e quando era noite pelos ponteiros do relógio e pelo soar de seus sinos graves e estridentes – ao ressonarem onze vezes os empregados anunciaram a chegada do general a casa. Garnet era a imagem de um homem disciplinado: farda negra clareada por medalhas doiradas, cabelos cor de sangue estancado ajeitados para trás, aparados à nuca, postura imponente, olhos cor de avelã e sorriso confiante. Quartzy o observou pela fresta da porta, ao vê-lo aproximar-se sentiu as pernas cambalearem. Ele a expulsaria? Ele a esbofetearia? As indagações foram interrompidas no instante em que o pai de Ametista a chamou ao gesticular com a mão, a ela coube obedecer. De cabeça baixa foi até o homem e curvou-se, trêmula. Notou uma sombra recair sobre si – era Garnet de cócoras à sua frente, ambos compartilhavam a mesma altura para olharem-se olho a olho. <em>

— _Então você é a menina que minha filha quis trazer para casa, muito bem! __—__ analisou-a. _

— _Me desculpe, senhor, não quis incomodá-lo! __—__ preparou-se para levar uma surra. _

—_Seja bem-vinda ao seu novo lar! __— __segurou-lhe as pequeninas mãos. _

_Pensou que fosse desmaiar, jamais esperara hospitalidade de ninguém, tampouco de uma família de renome. Uma lágrima escapou do orbe lilás, desesperada, ela tentou disfarçá-la. Roçou as mãos nos olhos violentamente, antes que os intumescesse o general tomou-lhe as mãozinhas e as segurou firme._

_—__ Posso parecer um rei, minha pequena, no entanto, sei o que é passar necessidade, sei também o que é ser injustiçado, escorraçado por outras pessoas que se dizem superiores. Eu vim de baixo, assim como você. __—__ ergueu-lhe o queixo __—__ Houve momentos em que achei ser impossível subir na vida, e aqui estou eu hoje, no posto de general, lutando pelo bem de meu planeta, minha terra, nossa terra. Seu nome é Quartzy, não é isso? __—__ ela assentiu com a cabeça __—__ Quartzy, escute-me com atenção e jamais esqueça o que direi agora: de hoje em diante, você nunca mais se sentirá inferior a ninguém. Tenha em mente que quem se faz capaz ou incapaz é você mesma. O seu limite é você e mais ninguém, portanto, se você confiar em si e no futuro, nada a impedirá de crescer e de fazer o seu melhor._

_Os olhos brilharam diante do discurso e do sorriso confiante daquele sujeito. Cada palavra o tornou um herói no imaginário da criança, ela chorou outra vez, porém foi de profundo júbilo – sensação inédita em sua vida. A partir daquele dia, Quartzy foi acolhida como membro da família, em meses passou de raquítica a saudável.  
>Com a convivência, percebeu que ela e Ametista tinham mais em comum do que poderia imaginar: embora fosse filha do casal mais popular do reino, por ser doente, Ametista era segregada pelas outras crianças. Não podia correr, pular, ou fazer qualquer esforço físico. Atinha-se aos estudos, às leituras, e a toda atividade pacata. Quartzy, por nutrir forte gratidão a ela não saía de seu lado, de fato isso lhe rendeu bons frutos: Ametista ensinou-a a ler e escrever, fora rápido como um sopro. Quanto mais aprendia, mais a pequena Quartzy ansiava por saber. Quando não estavam estudando em dupla, as meninas sentavam com Garnet e ouviam-no contar estórias sobre Nemesis, e sobre o Grande Príncipe Diamante e seu plano de reconstruir a história do Universo. O general, por mais bondoso que fosse, não conseguia perdoar os terrestres por terem exilado seu povo não só uma, mas duas vezes. Ele e a esposa sonhavam em um dia trazer o antigo regente de volta para pôr tudo em ordem. Preocupava não só ao casal, mas a toda a população o fato de que não havia um governante para ajeitar o caos em que o planeta se tornara.<br>Com muito esforço, Garnet formou um exército de pessoas interessadas em dar um basta nos conflitos por terra e bens, juntos detiveram os mais gananciosos, os das piores espécies tiveram de ser exilados. Por serem um movimento organizado, eram regidos pelo pai de Ametista e mais quatro – um deles era o poderoso _Aurum_, cujos cabelos e olhos dourados doíam na vista de tão reluzentes.  
>Aurum era um homem extremamente forte, graças a ele o exército reconquistou boa parte do planeta que se perdera em disputas fúteis. A sua força foi a responsável pela disciplina, a ele todos temiam e respeitavam, alguns acreditavam que ele seria o perfeito líder para Nemesis. No entanto, por mais bravo que fosse, a ele faltava uma característica primordial. Esta, Garnet esbanjava: carisma. Ao lado de Alexandrita, Garnet discursava para as grandes massas sobre a sua visão de futuro para o décimo planeta. Garnet, também, era o único polido o suficiente para manter contato com Rainha Serena e receber os suprimentos. O povo o amava, e era a ele que clamavam no dia em que, finalmente, todos resolveram votar e escolher um novo regente.<br>O exército, até então bem organizado e unido, dissipou-se em dois grupos quando Garnet venceu as eleições e mudou-se para o palácio com a família. Aurum e seus simpatizantes afastaram-se. O cavaleiro dourado não se conformou com a escolha da maioria, em sua opinião Garnet era fraco por ser benevolente, e quem poderia culpá-lo por pensar dessa forma? Era tradição nemesiana considerar bondade como fraqueza. No entanto, a tradição era movediça, Garnet tinha como objetivo provar que senso de justiça era força, se provou forte sendo o favorito da maioria.  
>Quartzy assistiu a história de seu povo sendo feita pelas mãos dos pais adotivos através de holografias. Ela e Ametista esperavam pelas imagens todos os dias, juntas torciam pelos amados adultos, juntas faziam tudo. Foi um tempo feliz, as meninas não precisavam de nada além da companhia uma da outra, e assim como Ametista tinha seus dons especiais, Quartzy descobriu o seu certa vez, quando ao brincarem a mais velha caiu e ralou o joelho. Com as mãozinhas tão indefesas, a adotada massageou o ferimento, ao roçar as palmas nele uma luz se fez, e assim que se apagou a pequena ferida desapareceu. A habilidade, fraca e recém-descoberta, nutriu esperanças não só nas irmãs, mas no pai. Talvez aquele poder fosse a chave para a cura da doença hereditária de Alexandrita e Ametista.<br>Não o era... Antes de Ametista completar nove anos de idade, sua mãe, ao voltar de uma missão onde ela precisou reviver três dos generais aliados de Garnet, entrou em colapso. _

— _Mamãe! __—__ nenhuma das amas conseguiu segurar a menina dos longos cabelos lilases, a pobrezinha correu frenética até o aposento onde diversos médicos rodeavam sua geradora. Quartzy, fiel companheira a seguiu. __—__ Mamãe! __—__ gritou aos prantos, a mais nova a abraçou tentando contê-la._

— _Alexandrita! __—__ Garnet entrou ainda mais afoito._

_— __Perdoe-nos, senhor! Não há mais nada que possamos fazer! __—__ o líder da equipe de médicos fez uma fúnebre reverência._

_Garnet aproximou-se da esposa e viu sua beleza transfigurar-se em vermelho. O sangue escorreu pelos lábios, pelas orelhas, pelas narinas, pelos olhos e as veias estouraram-se uma a uma. Ele a tomou nos braços em um abraço violento, como se naquele gesto tentasse conter os tremores compulsivos. De nada adiantou, Ametista e Quartzy tiveram a visão das pernas da mãe a tremelicarem, os dedos dos pés contraíam-se e o sangue esparramava-se pelo colchão, respingava sobre o chão. Quartzy tampou os olhos de Ametista com força, foi a única reação que teve._

_—__ Me solte! __—__ Ametista exigiu relutante, porém, seus olhos continuaram no escuro._

_O corpo de Alexandrita se estrebuchou por uma longa hora até ela não aguentar mais lutar contra a morte e partir, Quartzy assistiu a cena em detalhes. _

— _Por que você foi fazer isso? Você sabia que estava além de seus limites... __—__ Garnet sussurrou, o rosto afundara-se em pranto e sangue._

_—__ Papai... __—__ Quartzy, apática, o encarava._

— _Quartzy, tire Ametista daqui. __—__ seco, ele respondeu._

_Tudo o que pôde fazer foi obedecer. Carregou a querida irmã de criação nos braços, ainda vedando-lhe os olhos com uma das mãos, ao chegar ao quarto, depositou-a na cama, a pequenina tremia e chorava apavorada._

— _Quartzy, mamãe morreu! __—__ inconsolável, abraçou-a fortemente __— __Mamãe morreu! __—__soluçou __—__ Ela estava bem, poderia ter vivido mais! Por que, Quartzy? Por quê?! _

— _Ela gastou todas as forças porque precisou reviver três homens... __—__a voz saiu fraca. Embora também estivesse em pânico, afagava os cabelos da outra numa tentativa desajeitada de consolá-la. _

— _Odeio esses homens! __—__ gritou __—__ Queria que eles morressem para a mamãe voltar a viver!_

— _As coisas não são assim, você sabe... Não se deve desejar a morte das pessoas, senhorita.__ — __mesmo num estado de tristeza profunda, Quartzy não conseguia desejar o mal a ninguém. _

— _Por que você tem que ser tão boazinha até numa hora dessas, Quartzy?! __—__ indignada, apertava-lhe o cetim do vestido. _

— _Se eu não for, quem será? __—__ constatou melancólica. _

— _Um dia eu vou morrer do mesmo jeito, igualzinho! __— __tremeu ainda mais. _

— _Não vai! __—__ finalmente, a apatia findou-se e ela falou firmemente. __—__ Eu não vou deixar! __—__ apertou-a contra si. _

— _Como não vai? É impossível mudar esse destino horrível! _

— _Eu vou mudar, você vai ver! Não vou deixar você sofrer, eu prometo! __—__ segurou-lhe os ombros e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos __—__ Eu vou descobrir um remédio para isso! Você não vai sentir dores no peito todos os dias como a mamãe sentia, você não vai desmaiar frequentemente, você não vai sofrer! Nem que eu morra tentando, senhorita Ametista, vou te proteger! __— __ajoelhou-se diante dela._

— _Por que você me chama de senhorita, Quartzy? Somos irmãs... __—__ emocionada, esforçou-se e sorriu singela._

_—__ Você é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo... __—__ acariciou-lhe a face encharcada __— __Por isso, a trato com todo o respeito que tenho._

— _Boba! __—__ abraçou-a novamente. _

_Desde aquele fatídico dia, ao recordar-se das palavras de Garnet sobre limites e perseverança, Quartzy, mais do que nunca, buscou pelo saber. Estudou todos os livros que pôde, criou para si um laboratório e nele fazia diversas misturas, até que uma delas resultou numa poção, não curadora, mas analgésica. Levou alguns anos até que ela fizesse a descoberta, até lá, o pai de Ametista confinou-se num quarto e a mocinha precisou tomar as rédeas da regência. Desde sempre, fora influenciada pelas ideias do pai sobre a grandiosidade do antigo príncipe. Ela sonhava e suspirava pelo retorno de Diamante, e Quartzy ansiava para que fosse apenas um sonho que ela não pretendesse realizar. Contudo,naqueles anos Rini o tratado de amizade entre Terra e Nemesis se desfez, Rini era rainha. Os recursos, pouco a pouco deixaram de chegar a Nemesis, e assim que eles cessaram, a remota esperança de um dia poder dividir a Terra com os terráqueos morreu.  
>Garnet, amargurado pela morte de Alexandrita, lentamente ensandeceu e acabou por adoecer. Quartzy tratou-o com tudo de si, mas seus esforços frustraram-se, não havia como curar alguém que não desejava mais viver. Certo dia, a vida do general e regente expirou pacificamente, ao menos não sofreu como Alexandrita.<br>Quartzy e Ametista só tinham uma a outra, juntas torciam para que Aurum não aproveitasse para conspirar com seu grupo e assim tentar subir ao trono. Para a sorte das adolescentes, Aurum morreram em combate anos atrás, ninguém jamais soube como se sucedera. E seu filho, Topázio, alistara-se às tropas palacianas, portanto era um aliado.  
>A alegria familiar pereceu, mas como Quartzy prometera – ela cuidava de Ametista minuciosamente, estava sempre ao seu lado, como uma sombra. Iam às comitivas, ela auxiliava nos discursos da protegida, e aliviava-se ao ver que o povo a apoiava, por seus poderes, e por ser filha de quem era.<br>O clima no grande palácio tornou-se mais ameno quando uma nova inquilina chegou. Ela era robusta como os mais exímios soldados. _

— _Majestade, treinei durante muitos anos para finalmente chegar aqui, à sua frente, e oferecer meus préstimos. __—__ a mulher dos cabelos esverdeados e pele morena ajoelhou-se frente ao trono. _

— _Você é? __—__ Ametista perguntou. _

— _Jade, sua fiel serva. __— __recostou a lança no piso. __—__ Por favor, deixe-me fazer parte de seu exército._

_— __Não deveria pedir isso ao líder da tropa? __—__ foi a vez de Quartzy perguntar._

_—__ Ele disse não aceitar mulheres, mas posso provar que meu gênero não me desqualifica, senhorita. __—__ rangeu os dentes, irritada. __—__ Como pode ter me treinado para no fim não querer me alistar?!_

— _Aceita. __— __a soberana não quis sequer pensar sobre o assunto. __—__ Você é, oficialmente, uma amazona do exército real de Nemesis. _

_Quartzy sorriu orgulhosa, admirava a nobreza e o senso de justiça de Ametista. Faziam-na lembrar do falecido pai adotivo, e também da mãe tão generosa. Eram pérolas naquele planeta repleto de pessoas amargas e intenções maliciosas. Ametista era a perfeita regente, portava-se com classe e jamais maltratava alguém, insistia em dar chances a todos, evitava ao máximo qualquer tipo de conflito, aprendera com o pai. Embora magoada com o povo da Terra, dedicava-se a tentar entrar em contato, mesmo sem nunca obter retorno. Quartzy a viu chorar secretamente muitas noites antes de dormir, e quase sempre a ouvia fazer a mesma prece:_

_—__ Que eu seja maior que meu rancor, que eu possa perdoá-los por terem nos abandonado, que antes de morrer eu tenha a oportunidade de sentir o cheiro da terra molhada e o calor do sol ao menos uma vez._

_Perdoar... Para Quartzy, uma arte. Perdoar era o que havia de mais sublime. Perdoar era libertador, trazia certa paz e calor ao coração... Quartzy jamais odiara alguém, nem mesmo a tia que a abandonou quando os pais morreram, e quando via Ametista esforçando-se para fazer o mesmo, alegrava-se._  
><em>Se Ametista arduamente tentava perdoar os terrestres, o motivo era Quartzy. Era um sacrifício inimaginável esperar uma resposta que nunca chegava, havia dias em que ela desejava torcer o pescoço da maldita rainha de Tóquio de Cristal por sua negligência, no entanto, Quartzy sentava ao seu lado, a abraçava e sempre dizia que tudo ficaria bem.<em>

— _Um dia, todos poderemos viver juntos. __—__ Quartzy dizia, otimista __— __Você não precisará declarar guerra a ninguém, senhorita, vai ver!_

—_Espero que esteja certa, Quartzy. Você sabe bem qual é minha última opção..._

_Tremia só de ouvi-la anunciar. Se Ametista não conseguisse entrar em acordo com Rini, planejava usar todas as suas forças para ressuscitar os antigos príncipes. A poção de Quartzy prolongava a sua vida e amenizava o sofrimento, mas nem mesmo a poção seria o suficiente para abrandar a doença caso ela usasse seus poderes para trazer a vida de volta. Do contrário, teria revivido os pais._

_— __Prometa-me que só usará seus poderes em último caso! __— __todos os dias, Quartzy insistia._

_Por algum tempo, conseguiu conter o rancor da soberana... Até que, numa data qualquer, Ametista retornou transtornada de uma reunião. __—__ O que é isso? __—__ perguntou ao vê-la entrar no salão quebrando os objetos de valor que encontrava pelo caminho._

_— __Aquela maldita rainha finalmente deu as caras! __—__ jogou-se ao trono, cravou as unhas nos braços esverdeados __—__ E sabe o que ela me disse?! Que não tem responsabilidade alguma para com o nosso povo, que a nossa situação é problema nosso e que ela não se envolverá! E, para completar, nos proibiu de pisar na Terra! __—__ urrou de raiva __— __Tanto tempo tentando entrar em contato para isso! __— __cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desarrumou a franja __— __Sabe o que é pior, Quartzy? Graças ao Topázio, líder de nossas tropas, ninguém no exército tem respeito por mim! Pensam que sou tola, mas sei bem o que pretendem! Por mais que sua poção me mantenha viva por mais tempo, ainda assim a minha estimativa de vida não é promissora! Topázio pensa que sou ingênua, mas sei o que ele planeja, ele quer o trono!_

— _Não, isso não! __—__ Jade, encostada na parede, vociferou._

_— __Eu não tenho escolha! __— __Ametista afirmou._

— _Senhorita, não diga isso! __—__ Quartzy ajoelhou-se a sua frente e apertou-lhe os joelhos __— __Eu imploro, não faça o que estou pensando que vai fazer! _

— _Quartzy, não posso permitir que Topázio suba ao trono! Ele é vaidoso, violento e inescrupuloso! Você, infelizmente, não é minha irmã de sangue, jamais permitiriam que você me sucedesse! Não entende? _

— _Que façam outra votação, eu não me importo! __—__ disse impulsiva._

_— __Não tenho sangue real, esse trono jamais pertenceu a mim, estou aqui por uma medida de emergência, como foi meu pai! __— __levantou-se decidida __—__ Não nasci com meu dom à toa! __—__ fitou as próprias mãos __—__ Eu preciso fazer isso, Quartzy, sinto muito!_

— _Não! __—__ agarrou-se às pernas dela, no ato derradeiro do desespero. _

— _É meu sonho, Quartzy! __—__ bradou __—__ É meu sonho, sempre foi! __— __enfatizou __— __Desde pequena, quando meu pai narrava o reinado do príncipe e me contava sobre suas aspirações, fantasio com isso! A grande falha dele foi ter se apaixonado por Sailor Moon, só que ela está morta, não será mais empecilho! __—__ sorriu repentinamente __— __Se eu trouxer Diamante de volta, teremos um regente... E, se eu trouxer Saphiro, um dos melhores alquimistas que Nemesis já possuiu, completo um perfeito reinado! __—__ segurou as mãos de sua protetora e as afastou __— __Sinto muito! Jade, avise Topázio e suas servidoras, quero todos reunidos para o ritual amanhã! __— __assim que deu o veredicto rumou ao quarto e bateu as portas. _

_A fiel devota sentou-se à frente da entrada e acomodou as costas no negrume cristalizado, não ouvia nada além de silêncio do outro lado. Imaginava a sua senhorita a deitar e preparar-se para dormir. Conhecia-lhe bem, sabia que não voltaria atrás. Quartzy considerou aquela noite uma das mais agonizantes em toda a vida. Não saberia dizer se um Deus existia, ninguém naquele planeta se firmava em ideias religiosas, contudo, ela uniu as mãos e orou para qualquer divindade que pudesse escutá-la, repetiu a prece diversas vezes para se certificar de que a ouviriam, de que a atenderiam:_

— _Proteja a senhorita Ametista de tudo e de todos, inclusive dela mesma!_

_O pedido por proteção anulou-se no dia seguinte, nas chamas dos olhos da pequenina protegida. Ela acordara alegre, narrando sobre um passeio que fizera ao mundo dos sonhos. A euforia não disfarçava seu estado enfermo, justamente por ter perambulado em Elysium – e pior, ter marcado o lago místico com a presença de um caco de cristal negro – estava fraca, para manter-se de pé precisava se apoiar por onde pudesse. Como fora indicado, os súditos mais importantes a aguardavam no grande salão, inclusive Topázio, o mais faltoso às reuniões._  
><em>Ali, Ametista indicou a Quartzy o que fazer: arrumar o tatame no centro, de modo que houvesse algum conforto para a soberana se sentar. Por precaução, Quartzy trouxe uma maleta contendo diversos potes de sua poção. Sentou-se por trás da irmã de criação e observou atenta ao ritual que marcaria a vida de ambas, e a morte da segunda.<em>  
><em>Primeiro, Ametista cruzou as pernas como se fosse Buda, as mãos viraram-se de modo que as palmas apontassem para cima, os dedos relaxaram. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, os olhos selaram-se estremecidos, a Lua Negra cintilou sobre a testa e abriu-se em um olho púrpura, similar ao de Diamante.<em>

— _O que é isso? __—__ Jade perguntou apreensiva._

_—__ O _Olho da Necromante_, ela herdou da mãe. __—__ Topázio explicou tranquilo __—__ Meu pai me contou sobre ele. __— __sorriu discreto._

_Um círculo se formou no piso, à frente da mulher de baixa estatura. Flutuando sobre ele, um pêndulo negro se fez presente e irradiou lume tão violeta quanto os olhos do homem cujo nome era chamado:_

— _Desperta, ó, grande príncipe do passado, do presente e do futuro! Príncipe Diamante, eu o invoco! __— __ondas se formaram dentro do círculo, delas imagens traçaram-se: os últimos minutos de vida do príncipe ebúrneo. Nas palmas das mãos de Ametista, pontos luminosos surgiram e ao apagarem-se tomaram a forma de duas joias transparentes, muito caras: diamantes. __—__ Acorda e teu desejo será realizado! __—__ os olhos dela abriram-se esbranquiçados, os preciosos diamantes cravaram-se em suas mãos e foram banhados em seu sangue. Por fim, o círculo transformou-se em um farol de luz negra, todos os expectadores fecharam os olhos e temeram o forte vendaval. O corpo de Ametista sobrevoou o salão, os cabelos arrepiaram-se para o alto e, por segundos, a alma escapou-lhe para vislumbrar um ser cair ao longe como se fosse uma estrela cadente. Longe, tão longe de Nemesis... O ser se perdeu no verde da Terra, pois era esse seu desejo em vida. Enfim, Ametista caiu desacordada sobre o tatame, foi amparada por Quartzy. _

— _Jade, me dê a maleta! __—__ pediu desesperada, tocou o peito da senhorita e sentiu-lhe o coração apressado. Assim que teve as poções em mãos, empurrou-as uma a uma goela abaixo em Ametista. De tão nervosa, quase a engasgou, precisou sentá-la e estapear suas costas. Sem as poções, certamente a jovenzinha teria morrido ali e naquela hora. O sorriso de Topázio se fechou ao perceber que Quartzy conseguira salvar a temporária princesa. _

— _Ele está vivo! __— __disse ainda presa entre o sono e o despertar __—__ Eu consegui, eu o vi, ele está vivo!_

_— __Como ela sabe disso? __—__ Jade questionou._

_— __É o seu poder, ela deve saber... __— __ajeitou-a nos braços, levantou-se dificultosa, antes de tentar levar a líder ao quarto, Jade tomou a pequenina e a acomodou sobre o ombro._

— _Deixe comigo, eu a levo!_

_Quartzy esperou que depois do esforço Ametista seria sensata e ponderaria sobre os próximos atos. Novamente, a moça trajada de bailarina orou para o que quer que fosse, pediu aos céus a vislumbrar através da grande janela a negritude do Universo, para que a sua única família se poupasse. A fé foi vã, os sonhos o foram, e mesmo os argumentos. O mesmo ritual se cumpriu novamente, o _Olho da Necromante_ abriu-se pela segunda e vez e foi em nome de Saphiro. Depois de trazer mais um morto de volta ao mundo dos vivos, metade da vitalidade de Ametista foi sugada. Foi uma noite de intensa crise, lágrimas vermelhas rolaram dos olhos celestes, Quartzy esteve ao seu lado à noite toda, gastando todas as energias possíveis para mantê-la viva._

— _Não se preocupe, não morrerei assim! __—__ trêmula e curvada por consequência das dores e das pontadas no peito, afirmou sofrida __—__ Não me permitirei morrer, não antes de trazer os príncipes de volta ao nosso planeta! __—__ segurou-lhe a mão, apertou-a com a pouca força que tinha. _

— _Você tem noção do que fez, senhorita?! Poderia ter chegado à velhice, talvez! Eu me esforçaria para que isso acontecesse, mas agora... É impossível! _

— _Estou ciente de meus atos e de suas consequências, e estou feliz. __—__ sorriu __— __Me faça um favor, não questione, não julgue, apenas... __—__ deslizou os dedos sobre os da outra num carinho apático __—__ Me apoie._

* * *

><p><em>—<em> _**Não pude salvá-la, desde o princípio... Eu a amo tanto, isso dói na alma!**_ _—_ sussurrou, abraçada ao corpo compacto e gélido. _—_ _**Seu silêncio me faz perder o ar...**_ _—_ pousou a mão na face petrificada pela morte _—_ _**Por tanto tempo tentei protegê-la do mundo...**_ _—_ As bochechas ardiam, marcadas pelo líquido salubre _—_ Que belo fracasso eu fui, me perdoe! _—_ tremeu de cima a baixo _—_ Me perdoe! _—_ soluçou freneticamente _—_ Minha querida e única irmã, amiga, família!

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro, em reflexo ela se encolheu. Temeu ser castigada pela demonstração de fraqueza, escondeu-se ao afundar olhos e nariz no ombro da falecida princesa.

— Você não precisa se envergonhar, chore o quanto precisar. _—_ a voz masculina era suave.

Ela, vagarosamente virou-se para olhá-lo e reparar suas nuances: os olhos azuis fitavam-na pesarosos, havia algo neles que faltava em todos os outros companheiros do clã, esse "quê" nas safiras a fez lembrar-se dos olhares dos pais adotivos, e então ela compreendeu a tal luz rara ali refletida: compaixão. A boca tremeu incontida, se ela intentou falar algo, a palavra ou frase confundiu-se em gemidos. Num impulso de vulnerabilidade ela o abraçou, matéria e plasma tremiam juntos, ali, naquele momento, Quartzy era a criança órfã e indigente outra vez. O pranto urrado encharcou a farda azul-marinho de Saphiro, e ele ficou lá, parado, encarando a morta sobre o leito, sorridente como se partilhasse de um sonho alegre, naquele sonho se perderia para sempre. Sem saber o que fazer, ou mesmo o que falar para confortar a jovem atormentada, acomodou os dedos no topo de sua cabeça e suspirou.

_—_ Dói tanto, tanto! O que vai ser de mim agora? _—_ vomitou desabafos _—_ Não sei como suportar isso, não sou forte ou firme como os outros! Não sei lidar com isso, não sei!

— Ponha tudo para fora, não se contenha. _—_ aconselhou-a, e assim foi feito.

Ficaram horas naquele abraço fúnebre onde Quartzy se perdeu em lamentos, anseios e temores. Saphiro nada disse, deixou-a expressar-se até onde fosse necessário, até que os olhos secassem e o coração se conformasse. Quando os soluços se findaram, ela se recompôs sonolenta e a tristeza transmutou-se em apatia. O príncipe azul a ajudou a se levantar, e caminhou ao seu lado para fora do quarto, a donzela de porcelana escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, apavorada com os olhares ferinos de quem estava a espera.

_—_ Se divertiram? _—_ Onyx foi ácido, era previsível. _—_ É hora de dar cabo do corpo antes que comece a feder.

— Se acha engraçado, não é? _—_ Diamante levantou-se do trono e num piscar de olhos surgiu diante do cientista. _—_ De hoje em diante esse tipo de brincadeira não será tolerado, está entendendo? _—_ entre as sobrancelhas arqueadas a lua negra figurou-se no orbe dourado, o corpo do sádico e doentio gênio quase entrou em colapso.

— Não deveria ser tão mal-humorado, talvez por isso já tenha nascido com cabelos grisalhos! _— _a ironia era mais forte do que o bom senso. Por sua insolência foi atirado longe sem sequer ser tocado pelas mãos do príncipe, o poder telepático de Diamante se provou impetuoso.

_—_ Releve, _—_ Topázio interveio _—_ a genialidade o enlouqueceu.

— Irmão, algo precisa ser feito por Ametista. _—_ Saphiro, calmo, aconselhou enquanto amparava Quartzy.

— Eu preparo tudo. _—_ Jade tomou a frente.

— Onde estão aquelas duas meninas? _—_ Saphiro perguntou.

— Que meninas? _—_ Diamante se mostrou confuso.

— Nos meus aposentos, vou buscá-las, _—_ Topázio conseguiu o motivo que tanto queria para se retirar, mesmo que momentaneamente.

* * *

><p>A robusta amazona nemesiana aproximou-se do leito, recente sepulcro da líder que tanto respeitara. Ela era firme, diferente de Quartzy. Os olhos nem mesmo cintilaram o prenúncio da tristeza, talvez não fosse o que sentisse. No lábio retorcido, indignação, nos olhos inconformidade. Seus sentimentos eram pesados, violentos, negros como a terra natal. Disciplinada, enrolou a pequenina rija num lençol e a pegou nos braços, em passos pesados marchou ao salão trazendo-a. Diamante, perturbado com os últimos acontecimentos não se pronunciou, ficou a observar. As gêmeas Agatha, já presentes, abraçavam-se aflitas, Topázio demonstrava-se imparcial, Onyx destoava do clima ao sorrir tranquilamente, Saphiro tentava apaziguar Quartzy.<p>

No planeta negro não havia cemitérios, a terra era escassa para ser gasta com defuntos. O ritual era simples, sem discursos, não havia céu e nem inferno: da escuridão nasciam, na escuridão viviam e, ao morrerem, pela mesma escuridão eram engolidos. A existência resumia-se em existir e deixar de existir.  
>Jade removeu os brincos lapidados em cristal negro que Ametista utilizava, fechou as mãos apertando-os, uma aura rubra as envolveu, ao abri-las as peças tornaram-se uma única pedra triangular, cuja ponta ela apontou para o corpo desencarnado. Um único raio envolveu todo o cadáver e o enegreceu, criou nele uma carapaça feita do mesmo material dos brincos. Diamante atentou-se às rachaduras que, sutilmente, formaram-se uma a uma, de cada fresta aberta a luz escapava, orbes violetas se formavam no ar e bailavam ao alto, até desaparecerem no teto de breu. Em alguns instantes, a carapaça se rompeu em cacos, e os cacos transmutaram-se em infinitas luzes, por baixo deles nada mais havia, o corpo desaparecera ou tornara-se cristal negro, matéria-prima abundante e que, de certa forma, figurava a essência de cada indivíduo do clã.<br>E assim se foi Ametista, fugaz como uma estrela cadente, perdeu-se no eterno labirinto que possui uma entrada, nenhuma saída. Tão logo o "velório" se acabou, as pernas de Quartzy falharam e ela perdeu a consciência, Saphiro impediu-lhe a queda e, quieto, levou-a ao primeiro quarto disponível.

— E agora? _—_ natural, Topázio perguntou.

— Sobre a vingança? _—_ Diamante pigarreou e respirou fundo, embora por dentro o nervosismo o assombrasse, por fora se mostrava são e sereno.

— Você é o príncipe, você dá as coordenadas. _—_ Havia discreta petulância no tom grave do cavaleiro dourado.

— Em momento algum me mostrei a favor desse plano. _—_ afirmou.

— Então Ametista morreu em vão? _—_ Topázio questionou desafiador. Jade, em rara vez, aprovou-o.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, quero me contem como foram últimos anos, quero saber tudo sobre cada um de vocês. _—_ tornou ao trono e sentou-se _— _Quanto à Terra, não será preciso declarar guerra se temos outra opção.

— E que opção seria essa? _—_ Onyx intrometeu-se.

_—_Terra e Nemesis podem se unir de maneira muito simples, basta que eu me case com a herdeira do trono e do Cristal de Prata.

— Essa é sua brilhante ideia? _—_ o cientista não se conteve, a boca expandiu-se do nariz ao queixo, os dentes brilhantes exibiram-se numa crise de gargalhadas. O riso ensandecido ecoou por todos os corredores. Antes que Diamante o lançasse longe novamente, Topázio incrementou:

_—_ Suas intenções provam que você não aprendeu com seus erros, portanto não é o indicado a governar esse planeta. _—_ nas mãos do soldado d'ouro um fogaréu resplandeceu e tomou forma de uma espada. _—_ Prove-se digno do trono em que senta, desafio a me derrotar!

— Mestre! _—_ as meninas que o serviam gritaram em coro, apavoradas.

Diamante levantou-se calmamente, sem pressa desfez-se da capa e abriu meio sorriso, surpreendeu a todos, inclusive Topázio. Saphiro chegou a tempo de encontrá-los frente a frente. O príncipe Black Moon, parado, abriu os braços, provocativo, o dourado, irritado, correu em sua direção a apontar-lhe o fio da espada incandescente.

* * *

><p>Crystal sentiu um aperto tão intenso no peito que se contorceu, deitada na cama. À porta, Rini batia insistentemente.<p>

— Crystal, já é fim de tarde, você não comeu nada hoje!

"Diamante, o que estará acontecendo com você?" _—_ apertou a peça de cristal negro em mãos e cerrou fortemente os olhos. Algo em seu coração insistia que uma coisa ruim estava por acontecer, ela só não fazia ideia do quê.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Cruel, né? Confesso que quase chorei ao escrever esse... É, quase... Amo a Quartzy, de paixão, é fato. E amo a Ametista, mesmo tendo matado a coitada! XD  
>Sei que todo mundo deve querer matar o Onyx, talvez eu seja tão doente quanto o personagem, vai saber, só sei que quando ele fez aqueles comentários malvados eu ri. XD<br>Ah, pra descontrair o clima fúnebre, povo! Deem um crédito pro cara...  
>Tá, parei.<br>Perceberam que houve uma fala de Quartzy que surgiu em **negrito** e _itálico_ (logo depois das memórias, quando ela estava chorando sobre o corpo inanimado)? São trechos de uma música, _Forgiven_, da banda linda de metal sinfônico _Within Temptation_. Sempre que escuto essa música me lembro das duas...  
>Aguardo ansiosamente por comentários, esse capítulo foi outro daqueles super importantes! Tão importante que no <strong>Nyah<strong> vai ter direito a ilustração! Sim, sim, um desenho que fiz das duas... Até que não ficou ruim, só por isso vou postar lá.  
><em>Alexandrita<em> (Alexandrite) é uma pedra roxa, mas de um tom diferente da ametista,_ Garnet_ (granada) pode ser vermelho bem escuro, quase vinho, foi nessa cor que me inspirei para o personagem pai de Ametista.  
>Final de capítulo para manter a curiosidade para o próximo, como sempre. ;)<br>É isso, espero que tenham gostado e que nada tenha ficado confuso... Agora, o próximo sabe-se lá quando terei tempo de escrever, fim do ano viajarei e aí ficará mais complicado, mas fiquem cientes:** JAMAIS** desistirei dessa fanfic!

Kissuuus e muito obrigada a todos que acompanham!


	34. A polêmica holografia

Oi pessoal! Olha só quem chegou com novidades, apesar de o final de semestre estar de lascar! Euzinha! Pois é, consegui terminar ainda a pouco o último seminário do ano, agora só falta redigir mais um ensaio e estudar para uma prova... Pouca coisa perto de tudo o que já passou. O importante é: mesmo nessa bagunça, consegui, aos poucos, redigir esse capítulo e metade do que virá depois (só não prometo que conseguirei postar o próximo tão cedo).  
>Dia 21 de dezembro viajarei para passar as férias com a família, daí volto só em fevereiro, possivelmente a fanfic ficará parada até lá. Torçam para que eu consiga terminar o próximo antes de viajar, mas, se por acaso eu não conseguir, adianto: Feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo a todo mundo que acompanha esse projeto!<br>PS: estou super feliz por minha amiga Cat-chan, **Amanda Catarina**, ter reaparecido por aqui! ;)  
>Boa leitura, galera!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 34 – A polêmica holografia**

* * *

><p>— <em>Ele prometeu que não partiria, ele prometeu! — gritava incessantemente, gritava até que a garganta rasgasse e a voz falhasse. <em>

—_Damien, saia, por favor! Deixe-me às sós com ela! — Rini, aflita, pediu enquanto abraçava a filha que de tanto prantear chacoalhava-se toda. _

_O rapaz, mesmo inconformado, não teve escolha além de obedecer. Enfim, sozinhas no cômodo onde príncipe Diamante ficara hospedado nos últimos dias, a rainha segurou o rosto da filha firmemente e a obrigou a encará-la. _

— _Crystal, me escute! — a menina teimava a debulhar-se, estremecida. — Crystal, pare com isso, preciso que preste atenção! _

— _Me deixe em paz, você o mandou embora! Você fez isso! — mal raciocinava. — O que você não sabe é que ao mandar Diamante embora, mandou um pedaço de mim, o meu coração! _

— _Chega! — perdeu o controle e gritou ainda mais alto do que a menina. Ao perceber a crise de histeria, respirou fundo, passou a mão sobre a testa faiscante e, por fim, segurou firmemente as mãos da filha —Eu preciso que você me escute. — falou pausadamente — Pode fazer isso? _

_Os gritos da mãe sempre a intimidavam, não importava o como e o quando. Submissa, baixou a cabeça e o olhar inundado, os dedos fecharam-se cobertos pelos de Rini, entre eles a peça negra era apertada. _

—_Diamante não se foi permanentemente. — começou a explicar — Ele teve que partir porque alguns membros da Black Moon tomaram seu pai como refém. Para ter Helios de volta, o acordo era os príncipes da Lua Negra retornarem a Nemesis. Compreende, Crystal? — ao vê-la respirar menos ofegante, abraçou-a e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos de chocolate — Foi uma medida de emergência, minha filha... A atitude do príncipe foi nobre, ele partiu para salvar a vida do rei, seu pai, e para convencer os nemesianos de que todos podemos ser amigos!_

_— Não vão deixar ele voltar! — disse convicta. —Você está falando essas coisas só para tentar me acalmar!_

— _Ele é o príncipe, Crystal, não podem impedi-lo de voltar à Terra se assim ele quiser! _

— _Ele não vai voltar... — os olhos pesaram, exaustos, a voz soou sussurrada. _

—_Querida, seja positiva! — apoiou-a ao ombro e a ajudou a se levantar. —Vamos para o seu quarto._

_Ela foi, não por querer, mas por não ter forças para resistir. Por mais que tenha notado na mãe uma postura diferente em relação a Diamante, não conseguira sentir-se aliviada, uma sombra cobriu novamente seu coração, e ela dizia:_

"Algo de muito ruim vai acontecer" _—_ horas depois, encolhida na cama a abraçar o brinco de cristal negro, insistia.

Do lado de fora, insistente, Rini batia à porta:

_—_ Crystal, você precisa comer!

* * *

><p>Topázio petrificou no ar, os cabelos flutuaram graciosamente devagar em sincronia à capa de couro. A espada de luz oscilou em raios e sua mão, contra a vontade, fê-la virar-se na direção do peitoral dourado. O fio luminoso tocou-lhe a armadura e, lentamente, iniciou a derretê-la. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que a sua própria mão tomara a iniciativa de apontar-lhe a espada?<p>

— Mestre, não! _—_ as gêmeas gritaram, ambas correram até o cavaleiro, seguraram-lhe o braço na tentativa de impedir que ele se matasse.

— O que é isso? _—_ Jade, estupefata, deixou a lança escorregar por entre os dedos.

— Irmão, não faça isso! _—_ Saphiro alertou, ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

O olho na testa de Diamante reluzia intenso, assim como os orbes violetas tomados por brilho turquesa. Apenas as pontas dos pés tocavam o chão, o corpo flutuava envolvido por uma ventania sinistra. A imagem aterradora do príncipe refletia nos olhos arregalados de Onyx, o cientista sorria, não se saberia se era de nervosismo ou simplesmente por ser louco.

— Eu poderia, facilmente, fazê-lo tirar a própria vida. _—_ Diamante, grave e firme, ergueu as mãos em direção a Topázio.

— Por favor, não faça isso, príncipe! _—_ Aoi, aos prantos, jogou-se de joelhos a frente dele.

— Me dê uma boa razão para poupá-lo! _—_ o toque da espada à armadura começara a provocar fumaça escura, Topázio tossiu sentindo-se sufocado, o orgulho o privou da voz.

— Topázio é o melhor soldado de Nemesis, príncipe. Foi bem treinado para uma guerra. _—_ Jade, contrariada, teve de falar.

— Eu já falei que não haverá guerra! _—_ irritado, bradou.

— Irmão, você precisa ver o que eu vi. _—_ Saphiro tocou-lhe o ombro, e paciente, fê-lo baixar o braço tenso.

— Eu peço perdão em nome de meu mestre, por favor, príncipe, perdoe-o! Ou, castigue a mim, Aoi! _—_ agarrou-se às pernas dele, roçou a face em seus sapatos lustrados.

— A sua sorte é ter alguém como ela. _—_ fitou a jovem dos cabelos azuis e trajes de _Lolita —_ Em nome da lealdade dessa menina, deixarei por menos, mas que fique claro, _—_ soltou-o de uma vez ao chão, a armadura tilintou sobre o piso e a espada esfacelou-se em correntes elétricas _—_ da próxima vez, se houver uma, você não escapará! _—_ o terceiro olho fechou-se em Lua Negra. _—_ O que você viu, Saphiro? _—_ nele confiava mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

_—_Não cabe descrever, você precisa ver com seus próprios olhos... _—_ suspirou entristecido.

— Você concorda em declarar guerra à Tóquio de Cristal, Saphiro? _—_ olhou-o fixamente.

— Onyx, leve-nos à sala de holografias. _—_ Saphiro chamou-o.

Enquanto os três teletransportaram-se juntos, Topázio arrastou os dedos sobre o piso escuro de cristal. Akai segurou-lhe os braços para tentar ajudá-lo a levantar, ele, bruto, desvencilhou-se da ajuda. Aoi correu até a mocinha alaranjada e a amparou antes que fosse ao chão, ambas observaram o homem a quem admiravam, furioso, ficar de pé e olhar para o nada. Dos lábios, um rugido grave e descontente escapou, dos olhos áureos as chamas da ira cintilaram.

— Você pode ser forte, mas enfim surgiu alguém que o supera. Contra ele, você não pode. _—_ o prazer de Jade ao pronunciar cada vocábulo era notório.

— Cale-se! Você é o que é graças a mim, não ouse me menosprezar! _—_ alertou-a.

— Graças a você meu passado é cheio de marcas, Topázio, não te devo nada! _— _amarga, retrucou _—_ Pensa que não me lembro daquele tipo de tortura que você chamava de "treinamento"? Você é igualzinho ao seu pai!

— Parece que você sente falta das surras que levava, acaso gostaria de relembrá-las? _—_aproximou-se da amazona até quase os narizes se tocarem, e, antes que ela respondesse mais um desaforo, ele a agarrou pelo pescoço e tomou-lhe o ar. Tendo-a entre os fortes e metálicos dedos pressionou-a e fez gemer, involuntária _—_ Fraca, como uma mulher. _—_ sussurrou ao ouvido moreno _— _Mulher, afinal, _—_ riu discreto e baixou o olhar dourado ao busto farto, adornado por uma armadura cravada em jade e ouro _—_ é o que você é e sempre será, não importa o quão durona se faça.

Ela esbofeteou o braço dele com as duas mãos, a resposta veio na forma violenta como ele a atirou, fê-la dar de costas à parede e escorrer por ela como objeto inanimado.

— Ponha-se no seu lugar, _escrava_. _—_Topázio finalizou aos risos, ao menos a insubordinação de Jade o fizera resgatar o humor. Escoltado pelas duas seguidoras, afastou-se em marcha, a guerreira o acompanhou com os olhos cor de mel.

"Escrava" _—_ ecoava no pensamento, obrigando-a a lembrar do que há muito fora.

* * *

><p>— Aqui guardamos algumas gravações de comunicações, príncipe. <em>—<em> Onyx introduziu-os, embora para Saphiro o ambiente já fosse amargamente conhecido _—_ Vê as prateleiras? _—_ passou a mão enluvada pelos suportes negros onde diversas capsulas eram enfileiradas, parou em uma _—_ Digamos que esses sejam os nossos documentos, e este aqui, _—_ girou-a na mão _—_ você vai adorar! _—_ a ironia transbordou no tom e no sorriso. O polêmico cientista desfilou até o centro do salão, lá havia um altar lapidado em cristal negro, no centro um encaixe perfeito para a pequena capsula transparente. Calmo, Onyx acomodou a peça e assim que foi feito, ela refletiu uma luz azulada dali ao teto, e, em seguida, uma imagem fosca foi se formando: primeiro o cor-de-rosa extenso que se figurou em cabelos, depois o rubro-sangue em par _—_ olhos indiferentes— e, até que enfim, o rosto familiar:

— A rainha! _—_ Diamante exclamou ao vislumbrar Rini.

_Nemesianos e nemesianas, —_ a voz robótica e cheia de interferências iniciou _— venho por meio desta holografia informá-los que atingimos o nosso limite. Não há como Terra e Nemesis serem aliados, este é o nosso rompimento oficial. O décimo planeta não é responsabilidade minha, muito já me é exigido em Tóquio de Cristal. Não aceitarei cobranças ou ameaças, se conseguiram sobreviver até hoje, darão um jeito de continuar sobrevivendo. Lembrem-se, o poderio bélico de vocês não foi o suficiente para nos destruir no passado e tampouco o será no presente. Lembrem-se também, o que lhes restou do Cristal Negro não é páreo para o Cristal de Prata. O aviso está dado, que essa seja a nossa última comunicação e também a última tentativa de coabitação. A Terra não é um bem de todos, ela pertence aos terráqueos e à família da Lua Branca. Espero que com essa mensagem tudo tenha se esclarecido. Boa sorte. —_ daí, um forte chiado ecoou, a imagem retorceu-se e apagou.

Um mórbido silêncio instaurou-se e impregnou o pequeno cômodo. Onyx desencaixou a capsula do altar circular e a guardou de volta na estante. Saphiro analisou a expressão do irmão mais velho: olhos sem brilho, lábios apáticos, Diamante era a representação de um profundo vazio.

— Topázio me contou que, depois das inúmeras tentativas da falecida princesa de comunicar-se, a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal enviou essa resposta em uma rápida conferência. Foram meses sem recebermos recursos, precisou que boa parte da população morresse de inanição para que a... Como é mesmo o nome? _—_ passou os dedos pela testa fazendo esforço para lembrar-se.

— Rini. _—_ Diamante disse entre dentes.

— Oh, é mesmo, Rini! _—_ Onyx riu despreocupado _—_ Então, precisou que muitos dos nossos morressem vítimas de fome e sede para que Rini respondesse aos chamados da senhorita Ametista. Ou seja, se não fosse a insistência de nossa líder, a rainha sequer teria a decência de explicar o porquê do abandono. Como vocês podem ver, ela lavou as mãos. Enquanto Serena reinou, mesmo que a convivência não tenha dado certo, ela e o marido nos enviavam suprimentos, tínhamos um meio de sobrevivência. No entanto, quando Rini subiu ao trono, ao longo dos anos fomos esquecidos... Primeiro passaram a enviar menos recursos, jamais deram uma explicação por isso, e depois, nada mais chegou. Para ela, somos um estorvo.

— Nemesis é um deserto sem recursos para sustentar os habitantes. _—_ Saphiro concluiu.

— Os que permanecem vivos são alimentados pela energia do cristal negro, mas sabe-se que a qualquer momento nossos corpos podem entrar em colapso. Nossa essência é humana, príncipes, é o nosso fraco. Fomos adaptados a aspirar os ares malignos daqui, nosso organismo é mais resistente do que o de qualquer terráqueo, mas não é indestrutível. Ametista não pôde suportar o enorme poder que tinha, em breve, nós também podemos sucumbir ao cristal negro... Ou nos tornarmos parte dele! _—_ o sorriso do gênio insano brilhou.

— Tornar-se parte do Cristal Negro significa perder completamente a humanidade, significa transformar-se em uma daquelas criaturas que você reproduz em laboratório! _— _Saphiro deu o alerta.

— As escolhas que temos são essas, meu caro. _—_ Onyx ajeitou os óculos de lentes arredondadas _—_ Isto é, se resolvermos deixar tudo como está. Nós aqui, "eles" lá.

— Eu não compreendo... _—_ finalmente, Diamante se manifestou _—_ Antes de eu vir para cá, rainha Rini depositou confiança em mim, ela... Pareceu me aceitar! Disse que se eu conseguisse resolver tudo por aqui, poderia voltar à Terra e casar-me com Crystal! Esse casamento poderia ser a chave para o fim do conflito, não entendem?

— Ainda insiste em não querer a guerra, príncipe? _—_ o homem dos longos cabelos negros se mostrou surpreso.

— Não posso negar que estou furioso! Não seria a primeira vez que o _Coelho_ nos trata como monstros, já a vi insinuar que não nos perdoou diversas vezes, claro que não tão evidentes como nessa holografia! _—_ exclamou _—_ Mas, por experiência própria, sei que as pessoas estão sujeitas à mudança! Se eu, radical como fui, mudei, por que ela não poderia ter mudado?!

_—_ Seria uma mudança muito conveniente, não acha? A rainha resolver aceitá-lo como amigo justo no momento em que o marido dela corria risco de vida... Não sei, isso me soa mais como conveniência, príncipe.

— Infelizmente, sou obrigado a concordar, irmão. _—_ Saphiro soou conformado.

— E Crystal? _—_ Diamante procurou por outro argumento _—_ Crystal nada tem a ver com isso! Ela é diferente da mãe! Você sabe, Saphiro!

— Mesmo que seja verdade, o que garantiria que uma nova tentativa de convivência entre os dois povos não falharia como a primeira? _—_ Onyx questionou.

— O meu casamento com a princesa, não vê?

— O seu casamento com a princesa pode ser a sua sentença, príncipe. Não me leve a mal, mas a sua vontade não pode sufocar a vontade do seu povo, inclusive a da senhorita Ametista que se sacrificou na esperança de que você cumprisse com o nosso desejo secular. Embora você seja príncipe por direito, você o é por nossa causa, você deve o título a todos que se curvam diante à sua imagem. A sua força depende do nosso apoio, percebe? _—_ o cientista se expressou sorridente, todavia o discurso foi sério e cada palavra induziu Diamante a refletir.

_Um rei e uma rainha não vivem para si, vivem pelo seu povo, precisam sempre estar de acordo. Não há espaço para o egoísmo, não podemos pôr nossos sentimentos acima das vontades e necessidades das pessoas a quem protegemos._ _—_ lembrou-se do discurso de Helios, o mais sábio que já ouvira. A língua torceu-se dentro da boca maquinando uma resposta que não veio. Diamante pousou a mão sobre o altar negro, viu-se refletido nele e quis esconder-se de si próprio. Um príncipe não vive para si mesmo, vive por uma razão maior: seus seguidores. O coração dele pedia insistentemente por Crystal, a razão torturava-o ao trazer a lembrança de Ametista, no leito de morte, clamando por vingança.

— Helios... _—_ sussurrou _—_ Rei Helios não pode estar de acordo com as atitudes da rainha... _—_ o rei era sua esperança.

— Ele é cúmplice, não fez nada para reverter a situação. _—_ Onyx respondeu de pronto.

— Preciso pensar... _—_ Diamante, atordoado, foi à porta e recostou a cabeça nela.

— Como desejar, príncipe. _—_ Onyx teletransportou-se para o lado de fora, Saphiro fez o mesmo.

Uma vez Helios disse confiar nele, Diamante lembrava. Helios também abençoou sua união com Crystal.

— O rei fez de tudo para que ficássemos lá... _—_ disse para si _—_ E, se tivéssemos ficado, jamais saberíamos o que se passava por aqui! _—_ deu-se conta, as unhas ruíram pela porta. _—_ "Fomos manipulados"! _—_ não conseguia evitar pensar o pior.

_O dia precisa da noite, o sol precisa da lua, eu preciso de você. —_ a ternura _Dela_ pulsou no peito dele, o olhar amoroso, a voz devotada, cada nuance inocente, ingênua e apaixonada. Ela não, ela era incapaz de mentir! Ela era real, Crystal o amava, não o trairia. Ele, se declarasse guerra à Terra, seria o traidor.

— O que devo fazer? _—_ cerrou olhos e punhos, completamente perdido.

* * *

><p><em>—<em> O que faz aqui? _—_ Damien perguntou surpreso ao ver a jovem de cabelos dourados parada à frente da sua enorme embarcação espacial atracada no porto.

— Príncipe! _—_ Marine deu um pulo _—_ Me desculpe por ser tão inconveniente... _—_ sem notar, o rosto todo adquiriu coloração avermelhada _—_ É que eu estava curiosa para ver a sua nau...

— É mesmo... _—_ caminhou até parar ao lado da guerreira aquática _—_ Foram tantas confusões que me esqueci de trazê-la aqui. Eu que devo pedir desculpas! _—_ sorriu, embora transparecesse melancolia.

— Sinto muito por tudo, príncipe Damien, você parece tão bom sujeito! _—_ tentou conforta-lo à sua maneira firme de ser _—_ Dê um tempo a ela, talvez as coisas mudem.

— Quando cheguei aqui, pensei ao menos que ela soubesse quem eu era. Foi o que entendi pela forma como a rainha falou comigo... _— _suspirou _—_ A princesa não só não fazia ideia da minha existência como já estava interessada por esse príncipe Diamante. _—_ focou o azul do olhar no azul do oceano _—_ Senti raiva, muita raiva daquele homem... Depois senti raiva de mim por não conseguir evitar odiar Diamante, ele me roubou o que eu tinha de mais valioso...

— Mas, príncipe, como ele pode ter te roubado o que possui de mais valioso, se você sequer conhecia a princesa? _—_ ela arregalou os olhos e cruzou os braços, todo o contexto lhe soava improvável.

— Você é uma pessoa muito racional, posso ver. _—_ Damien riu brevemente _—_ Para você, tudo isso deve soar como uma grande bobagem, eu sei. Talvez até seja... _—_ puxou de dentro da armadura uma rosa lapidada em cristal, encaixou-a nas duas mãos e bastou olhá-la para que cada pétala se abrisse.

— _Uau_! _—_ Marine exclamou encantada.

— Cresci olhando para ela... _—_ quando a última pétala se abriu, a imagem da princesa se formou em holograma _—_ Desde que meus pais a mostraram para mim todas as minhas preces, os meus pedidos e os meus sonhos destinaram-se aos grandes olhos oceânicos, ao sorriso em meia lua, aos abundantes fios cor de terra escura, enfim, a todo o conjunto que a faz dela o que é, e também quem é. Eu não a conhecia, não fazia ideia de como pensava ou agia, ainda assim... Esse sorriso, está vendo? Ele transparece a pureza, a inocência e a bondade. Não sei por que, mas toda vez que o olhava parecia ver através, e eu me perguntava: no que ela estaria pensando? O que estaria fazendo? Como ela reagiria quando me encontrasse? Conforme eu crescia, ela também amadurecia na imagem, tudo mudava, menos esse sorriso... Os dentes permaneciam a cintilar alegres e davam-me esperança. Quando desembarquei aqui, quando cheguei para o baile e a ouvi cantar, notei que tudo o que pensei sobre o que ela era não fora apenas um sonho. Vi a alegria, a doçura, a pureza, vi a menina das minhas fantasias e cada nota, cada verso da canção soou como se fossem para mim. Fiquei tão feliz... _—_ fechou os olhos como se ainda pudesse sentir-se preenchido pelo contentamento do momento que narrava _—_ E aí descobri que cheguei tarde, que tudo o que pensei que ela fosse, ela realmente era... Porém, não para mim... Para _ele_. Ele me tomou tudo o que eu tinha! E, sabe, o pior de tudo não foi ele tê-la tomado de mim, pois se ele sentisse pela princesa ao menos algo parecido com o que sinto eu me conformaria, ele a faria feliz ao menos. Não, aquele príncipe não sente nem metade do que eu sinto por ela! Ele surrupiou seus sorrisos, sua luz, ele não a ama por quem é, mas por quem ele gostaria que ela fosse. Isso me dói na alma! _—_ fechou as mãos trêmulas, os cílios orvalharam, no entanto, nenhuma gotícula escapou _—_ Me dói saber que eu poderia fazê-la feliz, se a mim o coração dela se inclinasse... Só que como poderá se inclinar para mim se roubado já foi?

Sailor Acqua manteve-se calada. Mesmo objetiva como era, ao ver os sentimentos de Damien transbordarem em gestos, em timbre e em seu espírito transparente como o cristal nas mãos, ela comoveu-se. Não haveria consolo para o infortúnio dele, qualquer frase amiga seria vã. A quietude era a escolha sábia. Parada, ali, ao lado, fechou os olhos e aproveitou-se da brisa, assim que passou ela disse em baixo tom:

— O que vai fazer?

— Pensei em partir, mas não sou de desistir fácil. _—_ riu, tentando descontrair a ambos_—_ Quero que ela me conheça, pelo menos.

— Excelente ideia! _—_ enfim, ela sorriu também _—_ Dê-lhe chocolates, é um bom começo. _— _riram juntos.

— Já que estamos aqui, que tal aproveitarmos? _—_ estendeu-lhe a mão _—_ Venha, vou te mostrar a minha nau.

— Obrigada! _—_ empolgou-se.

* * *

><p>— Rini, deixe Crystal, querida. <em>—<em> Helios massageou-lhe os ombros, ela estava sentada à beira da cama. _—_ Você já foi diversas vezes oferecer comida, assim vai sufocá-la. Um dia sem comer não a matará, não se preocupe. Ela está triste, é natural que perca a fome...

— Diamante deu notícia? _—_ ansiosa, perguntou enquanto batucava os dedos nos joelhos.

— Não, até agora não recebemos nenhuma transmissão...

— Tentaram comunicar-se com ele?

— Luna e Artemis tentaram diversas vezes, ele deve estar ocupado, deve ter muitos assuntos a resolver.

— Não estou gostando disso! _—_ Levantou-se abruptamente, andou pelo quarto no bater de pés. _—_ Toda vez é assim, não entendo porque é tão difícil nos comunicarmos com aquele planeta! Sedna é tão longe quanto e não temos esse tipo de problema!

— Querida, _—_ foi até a esposa e abraçou firmemente _—_ Não quero ser pessimista, mas temos de estar preparados para qualquer coisa. Sugiro que reunamos as meninas e iniciemos mais um treinamento. _—_ beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Entendo o que quer dizer. _—_ fechou os olhos _—_ Espero que isso não passe de uma medida de precaução.

— Vamos falar com Sailor Saturno, ela saberá o que fazer.

— Você, sempre tão calmo e sábio... _—_ fitou-o, admirada com suas feições traçadas em serenidade. _—_ É tão bom tê-lo de volta! Só eu sei o que passei quando o levaram embora... _— _apertou-lhe a farda.

— Aquela garota era muito triste, Rini...

_—_ Garota, que garota? _—_ piscou os olhos, confusa.

_—_ Era uma garota de longos cabelos cor de ametista, a mesma que vi em Elysium. Enquanto estive cativo, pude ver o verdadeiro sonho dela...

_—_ E qual era?

_—_ Conhecer o cheiro da grama e o calor do sol. – sussurrou pesaroso.

O coração de Rini apertou-se no peito, a sombra da culpa escureceu-lhe o semblante.

— Amanhã, bem cedo, conversamos com Hotaru. Está bom assim? _—_ Helios mudou de assunto.

_—_ Sim... _—_ fechou os olhos tentando manter a calma.

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Quartzy estremeceram antes de abrirem-se confusos, por meio segundo a jovem acreditou que tudo não passava de um terrível pesadelo... Levantou-se desnorteada, aquele não era seu quarto. À porta, deu-se com o vasto e escuro corredor. Caminhou cambaleante até o quarto onde a antiga soberana repousava e o viu vazio, a cama sem cobertas. Solitário... Como estava o coração dela. Levou a mão ao peito numa tentativa frustrada de conter a angústia, o amargor na garganta não passava, pelo contrário, aos poucos tornava-se em uma náusea insuportável. Foi até a cama, jogou-se sobre o colchão desforrado e ficou a fitar a si própria refletida no teto. Não havia mais o que chorar, nem a quem salvar. As mãos, inutilizadas, fizeram-na abraçar a si própria e virar-se de lado.<p>

_— _Quartzy acordou. _—_ no grande salão onde todos estavam, exceto Diamante, Jade anunciou. _— _Passei pelo quarto e o vi sem ninguém.

— Onde ela estará? _—_ Saphiro perguntou.

— Isso não é meio óbvio? _—_ Onyx, como sempre, respondeu irônico _—_ No quarto da idolatrada falecida!

— E o seu irmão, quando resolverá superar a crise? _—_ Topázio dirigiu-se ao príncipe caçula.

— Inacreditável! _—_ Jade riu, embora se doesse de raiva.

Passos ecoaram, da escuridão o príncipe branco surgiu. O brilho nos olhos e nos lábios era um mistério. Silente, foi ao trono e sentou-se, elegante, cruzou as pernas e esticou a coluna, fazendo-se respeitável e nobre. Os súditos, em resposta, ajoelharam-se diante dele. Analisou cada um em detalhes: Jade, por trás da carranca, demonstrava disciplina. Onyx era instável, jamais seria possível adivinhar o que se passava no campo das suas ideias. Topázio, orgulhoso, embora ajoelhado encarava-o sem distrações, no entanto, era inteligente o suficiente para não mais questioná-lo. As gêmeas, coitadas, eram como duas crianças, Akai era espevitada e Aoi dócil como um cãozinho. Quartzy não estava, mas Diamante lembrava-se de como ela fora atenciosa para com Ametista, e, a falta de sensibilidade que havia em todo o resto esbanjava-se em oposição na dona dos cabelos rosados... Rosados como o entardecer no reino de Cristal.

—Onde está a outra? _—_ pensando em Quartzy, ele perguntou. Como a maioria no vasto salão, o príncipe era frio e distante.

— Chorando por algum canto. _—_ Onyx respondeu _—_ Não ligue para isso, em algum momento ela há de superar. _—_ falou como se fosse trivial.

— Não importa, deixem-na onde estiver. _—_ piscou lentamente, depois focou-se no irmão. Este se mantinha em seriedade sóbria e quieta, nada tão diferente de como fora no passado. _—_ Quero deixar claro que guerra não é a minha primeira solução. E, antes que contestem ou sintam-se ofendidos, quero dizer que isso não significa que eu a tenha descartado. Como príncipe, sou responsável pelo bem estar de todos nesse planeta, portanto, é meu dever encontrar uma maneira de dar conforto a cada um de vocês. Como estive afastado por muito tempo, não conheço o quadro em que Nemesis se encontra, portanto, creio que a minha primeira missão seja averiguar o que se passa e quais são as piores regiões para depois pensar em uma solução. Alguma pergunta?

_—_ Majestade, pretende viajar pelo planeta, é isso? _—_Jade perguntou.

— Este planeta é pequeno, em poucos meses terei dado a volta nele todo. _—_ respondeu em estado de calmaria. _—_ Presumo que o cientista, alquimista, gênio e não sei mais o que possa me arrumar um veículo.

— Irá sozinho, irmão? _—_ Saphiro se preocupou _—_ Deixe-me ir com você!

— Não, você deve ficar. _—_ foi autoritário _—_ Caso algo me aconteça, é você quem deve tomar o meu lugar.

— Mas... _—_ o mais novo deu um passo a frente.

_— _Não se preocupe, não sou louco de ir sozinho. _—_ vidrou os olhos em cada indivíduo ali presente. _—_ Você. _— _apontou Jade _—_ Irá comigo. Está de acordo?

— Topázio conhece bem cada canto desse planeta, príncipe... _—_ desgostosa, afirmou.

— Não sou idiota, sequer tonto de pedir para aquele homem me acompanhar depois de tudo... _—_ riu-se_—_ Mas, será que as acompanhantes dele não teriam um bom conhecimento do planeta?

— Mais ou menos... _—_ Akai pensou alto.

— Ótimo, então venha você também. _—_ Diamante decretou.

— O quê?! _—_ a menina deu um salto e sacudiu os braços, feito criança malcriada _—_ Mas aí eu vou deixar o mestre só para ela! Isso não é justo! _—_ apontou Aoi e bateu os pés _—_ Eu não vou!

— Você vai e fim de conversa. _—_ Diamante levantou-se e cruzou os braços. Bastou arquear uma sobrancelha para que a garotinha baixasse a cabeça e fizesse um bico emburrado. _—_ Acho bom não me contrariar!

— Akai, você vai. _—_ indiferente, Topázio finalizou.

— Mas, mestre! _—_ ela fechou os punhos, irritadiça.

— Não me faça repetir, Akai. _—_ bastou que o cavaleiro dourado dissesse a temida frase e a zangadinha imediatamente se encolheu amedrontada. Nas pontas dos pés, em saltos infantis, a garotinha foi até Diamante e curvou-se, submissa a contragosto.

— Assim será. _—_ o antigo e novo líder do clã levantou-se, jogou a capa para trás e calmamente se afastou _—_ Reaverei meu antigo quarto _—_ avisou _—_ Há alguma garrafa de vinho no estoque?

— Duvido. _— _Onyx riu.

Diamante respirou fundo, buscando paciência em seu íntimo, jogou os cabelos celestiais para trás e abandonou o cômodo. A noite, madrugada, ou que hora do dia fosse seria longa.

— Onyx, vá arrumar o veículo. _—_ Topázio ordenou.

— Irei junto. _—_ Saphiro, desconfiado, prontificou-se. Não poderia confiar em qualquer um daqueles homens, suspeitava de que na primeira oportunidade eles atentariam contra a vida de seu irmão.

— Se quiser, podemos ir de braços dados. _—_ o cientista jamais perderia a piada. _— _O que há? _—_ insistiu ao ver Saphiro apertar o passo para longe _—_ Como quer ir à frente se nem sabe onde estão as naves? _— _riu ao vê-lo estancar _—_ É por aqui. _—_ apontou o corredor à esquerda, enfim foram.

... E o tempo passou como sempre, sem luz a indicar um novo dia. Pelos ponteiros de um grande relógio em uma das torres do palácio, sabia-se que era, talvez, alguma hora matinal, ou seja, hora de acordar. Diamante despertou assustado, pois assim que abriu os olhos deparou-se com orbes-pêssego o encarando, vidrados. Antes que num impulso repelisse a criatura violentamente, deu por si que aqueles olhos grandes e cílios longos pertenciam à menina de curtos cabelos avermelhados.

— Está na hora! _—_ ansiosa, se pronunciou.

— Saia do meu quarto. _—_ respirou fundo _—_... Por favor. _—_ completou.

Com os braços por trás das costas, a saltitar como se pulasse amarelinha, ela saiu. Quando ele menos esperava, a bonequinha de Topázio, sapeca, pôs o rosto para dentro do quarto novamente e mostrou-lhe a língua. A reação de Diamante foi uma risada espontânea, e a da garota foi a vermelhidão, só assim ela sumiu. Mal saberia que era sortuda, pois se o príncipe fosse o mesmo homem de um século atrás, a atitude de Akai não seria recebida como uma brincadeira.  
>Depois de se arrumar, Diamante encontrou Onyx, Jade e a arteira Akai no salão do trono. De lá, se permitiu guiar pelo cientista até se deparar com um óvni semelhante aos de sua época – um enorme ouriço lapidado em cristal negro.<p>

— Achei que nesse o grande príncipe Diamante se sentiria em casa _—_ num rodopio, Onyx o reverenciou _—_ Além do mais, esse creio que saiba pilotar.

— Perfeitamente. _—_ Diamante, destemido, encaminhou-se à nave alegórica. Jade o seguiu como se fosse sua guarda-costas.

Akai foi em saltos destrambelhados, antes que entrasse com os demais uma mão pesada segurou-lhe o queixo.

— Que bela criatura você é... _—_ Onyx estreitou os olhos e sorriu malicioso _—_ Cuide bem desse príncipe mimado. _—_ sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido _— _Tenho certeza de que seu mestre sabe dividir... _— _contornou a pequenina orelha com o ápice da língua.

— Você é doente! _—_ impulsiva, socou-lhe a face. O asco foi maior ao vê-lo rir e lamber o filete de sangue que escorreu pelo canto da boca.

— Akai, você vai ficar para trás! _—_ Jade gritou da entrada. Ninguém percebera a provocação de Onyx, ele a fizera em momento propício, a garotinha era infantil, mas nem tão inocente assim. Antes de impulsionar o corpo para em um salto entrar na nave, fitou o cientista mais uma vez e, com uma das mãos, fez-lhe um gesto obsceno ao apontar-lhe o dedo médio ereto. A resposta do dito cujo foi mandar-lhe uma piscadela.

Após mútuas provocações, finalmente, as portas do óvni se fecharam e o objeto levantou voo. A jornada do novo, ou melhor, antigo e verdadeiro soberano teria o seu início.  
>Calmo e distraído, Onyx passeou pelas pistas que faziam a volta ao redor do palácio, nos óculos a escuridão refletia sublime, os dentes brilhavam destoando da paisagem.<p>

_—_ Onyx. _—_ o chamado o fez virar-se para dar de encontro com o dourado alumiando a penumbra.

_— _Topázio, tão cedo? _—_ encaixou os óculos sobre a cabeça, e em uma das raras vezes, no movimento os fios negros abandonaram-lhe a face leitosa. Os aros em torno das lentes só não eram mais dourados do que os olhos e o peitoral chamuscado do soldado raivoso à frente. _—_ Mande um abraço para o seu orgulho!

— Não é hora para isso, seu idiota. _—_ aproximou-se, trazia em mãos aquele controle negro e arredondado, no centro uma luz piscava insistentemente.

— Ei, desde quando você... _—_ ele apalpou por debaixo da manga do jaleco cinza, notou o vão _—_ Espertinho! _—_ arregalou os olhos.

— Está vendo essa luz piscar? _—_ o outro perguntou.

—Sim, só não consigo entender... Como ela está piscando se todos os cacos de cristal negro foram destruídos?

— Não reparou nada no príncipe?

— Deixe-me ver... Depende do quê. Se é arrogante? Sim! Mimado? Ah, se é! Impulsivo? Nem me fale! Tolo? Fatalmente!

— Pare de brincadeiras, verme! _— _o cortou _—_ Falo sério, não reparou nada em relação ao seu aspecto?

— Sem graça. _—_ respondeu naturalmente _—_ Parece um ancião.

—Nas orelhas. _— _especificou.

—... São grandes? _— _chutou.

— Imbecil! _—_ bufou impaciente _—_ Não, ele possui apenas um brinco!

Os dois, em consonância, fitaram o controle. Onyx o pegou em mãos, de uma das orelhas tirou o brinco e sobre o controle balançou a peça como um pêndulo.

— Meu pedaço de cristal negro deveria brilhar em contraste, mas não está acontecendo...

— Deve ser porque o brinco do príncipe ficou esquecido no palácio de cristal, com certeza é isso! _—_ agitado, Topázio supôs _—_ O palácio é protegido por um campo de força formado pela energia do Cristal de Prata, isso é o que ouvi falar.

— Então, como sugere que consigamos ter o controle desse mísero pedaço de cristal que, por ventura, o príncipe esqueceu na Terra?

— O gênio deveria ser você.

— _Aff_! _— _cruzou os braços _—_ Está certo, pensarei em alguma coisa! Encontre-me no laboratório daqui a algumas horas, até lá já terei pensado em alguma coisa.

— Até lá. _—_ ambos seguiram direções opostas.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>  
>O Onyx me diverte tanto! A cada capítulo gosto mais desse personagem, embora a maioria das minhas leitoras queridas (que comentam) não suportem o pobre incompreendido! Hehehehehe<br>Então, imagino que alguns de vocês devem estar querendo esganar a Rini (**MViana**-chan já quer algum tempo, né?), mas... Esperem pelos próximos capítulos, a coisa só tende a... Piorar ou melhorar, não sei!  
>Cludia (ou será Claudia?), obrigada pelo comentário, estou feliz por você estar gostando da minha fanfic, espero que você continue acompanhando e curtindo!<br>Pessoal, perdoem qualquer errinho de digitação ou de formatação.  
>Até o próximo!<br>Kissuuuuus!


	35. Enquanto um está distante

E olhem só quem está de volta quase um milênio depois!  
>Pois é, como eu disse, eu viajei, galera. Faz mais ou menos uma semana desde que retornei das minhas férias prolongadas, e por sorte eu tinha metade desse capítulo pronto... ainda assim foi um parto terminá-lo! Tanto tempo sem escrever e sem ter contato com a história... tive que reler várias coisas sobre todos os personagens, é nisso que dar bolar tanta criatura para uma fic só, mas confesso que amo cada um deles, mesmo os que vocês detestam! XD<br>Continuando, antes de partir para o capítulo gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos reviews, me surpreendi bastante quando tive a oportunidade de ler cada um, até agora nem consigo acreditar que há mais de 60 comentários nesse meu conto de fadas bobo, só tenho a agradecer pelo apoio e pelo tempo que vocês dedicam a ler isso aqui, de coração, muito obrigada! Prometo que, a **Amanda Catarina** e a **MViana** que possuem uma conta, assim que eu puder responderei com calma as reviews! À **Cludia**, agradeço mil vezes por ler e peço perdão pela demora do retorno! Poxa, não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber que alguém gostou tanto dessa fanfic a ponto de me mandar mais de uma review pedindo para escrever mais! Espero que você não tenha desistido por conta dessa demora toda, de verdade!  
>Enfim, deixa eu botar minha comoção de lado e seguir adiante, espero que vocês gostem do que está por vir!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 35 – Enquanto um está distante, outro se aproxima.**

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Jade, não é? _—_ olhando através do vidro esférico, contemplando a negritude do cenário, Diamante quebrou o silêncio.

— Sim, alteza.

— Ainda não decorei os nomes de todos, mal tivemos tempo para apresentações... _— _relembrou-se da fatalidade de Ametista _—_ Aquela mulher, a dos cabelos rosados, não pude ouvir o que ela tinha a falar... Mas haverá tempo, muito tempo... _—_ a voz vagou baixa e reflexiva.

— O senhor que quis sair viajando ao redor do planeta, nem esperou a coitada da Quartzy acordar! _—_ Akai cruzou os braços e balançou os ombros displicentemente.

— Akai! _—_ Jade deu-lhe um cascudo e acabou por provocar um calombo no topo da cabeça cor de abóbora.

— Ai! O que eu disse de errado?! _—_ resmungou.

— Estamos chegando. _—_ o príncipe notou além do vidro os pontos luminosos encurralados pela escuridão.

Em meio às sombras e o frio aterrador havia uma pequena cidade. Conforme o óvni aproximava-se do solo rochoso, as construções lapidadas em cristal negro cintilavam luzes artificiais, a grande maioria das casas estava em péssimo estado – cheias de rachaduras –, se alguma delas possuía dois cômodos era muito, e nem precisariam de mais. Pouquíssimos habitavam ali, por suposto. O clima era tão penoso que os topos dos lares escondiam-se por baixo de crostas de gelo, escuro, como tudo.  
>O estrondo da aterrissagem mesclado ao uivo constante do vento tenebroso não foi o suficiente para aguçar a curiosidade dos reminiscentes naquela terra, ninguém abriu portas ou janelas.<br>Diamante, arredio, desceu os degraus da plataforma da nave ao piso congelado, à sua frente Jade marchou. Sequer o branco da farda do príncipe foi chamariz para um curioso. A curiosidade morrera de mãos dadas à esperança do povo.

— Isso é tudo o que restou? _—_ sussurrou assombrado.

— Príncipe, com todo o respeito, você ainda não viu nada. _—_ Jade olhou-o de soslaio.

* * *

><p>Em Tóquio de Cristal era ainda madrugada. De todos os que viviam no palácio, grande maioria dormia, exceto uma mulher – a quem poucos deram atenção nos últimos tempos – Neherenia. Sentada à frente da grande janela, a mais bela e pálida rainha fitava o céu estrelado e a lua que lhe sorria. As unhas pontiagudas roçavam a face alva, enrolavam-se no negrume ondulante dos cabelos e as pupilas douradas cintilavam certa angústia – solidão.<p>

"Eu deveria ter partido com Kakyuu e as outras" _—_ sorriu melancólica e construiu em pensamentos a imagem de seu querido pégaso _—_ Mas eu queria vê-lo apenas uma vez mais... _—_ sussurrou em confissão.

Levantou-se devagar, não havia propósito em tentar dormir se o sono não vinha. Resolveu passear pelo palácio uma última vez antes de retornar ao seu império. Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores, observou cada porta até estancar em frente a uma entreaberta, tênue luz escapava pela fresta, Neherenia guiou-se pela curiosidade e olhou através da brecha – era o quarto da princesa. Na cama, a menina dos cabelos castanhos dormia sono inquieto, na poltrona, Rini acomodara-se e adormecera também atormentada. A rainha da Lua Nova deu-se conta de que a regente do reino de Cristal passara o dia inteiro e a parte da noite ali, feito guarda-costas. Sorriu discreta e entrou, aproximou-se do leito e observou cada detalhe de Crystal.

"Não se parece com nenhum dos dois". _—_ referiu-se à Rini e Helios. _—_ "É a cara da avó, mas..." _—_ atentou-se às madeixas castanhas, lembrou-se da conversa divertida sobre os fios amarronzados no dia do baile e soltou um risinho. Imediatamente cobriu os lábios, temendo acordar uma das duas, aliviou-se ao ouvir o suspirar pesado de Rini, sonolento. Mãe e filha tinham sono de pedra.

— Rini é dura, mas é boa mãe. _—_ a voz serena a surpreendeu, Helios estava à porta.

— Não é bom falarmos, elas podem acordar... _—_ em baixo tom, Neherenia se pronunciou.

— Venha comigo. _—_ ele indicou, ela seguiu.

Andaram silenciosos pelos corredores, pararam no salão real. Lá, a maravilhosa "Branca de Neve dos Espelhos" libertou a voz:

— É bom vê-lo bem, ficamos todos preocupados quando os tais Black Moon o levaram.

— Você mudou muito, Neherenia, até no jeito de falar... _—_ observou.

— Ah, pois é... _—_ riu de leve _—_ a convivência com outras pessoas me tornou menos formal mesmo.

— Fico feliz por você. _—_ sorriu simpático, como sempre.

— Helios, _—_ retomou a seriedade _—_ Quero que saiba que, não importa o que aconteça, vocês têm o meu apoio para o que precisarem!

_—_ Obrigado, Neherenia.

— Imagino que não ficarão de mãos atadas simplesmente esperando por notícias daquele planeta. Estou errada?

— Não temos planos de atacá-los, não desejamos inimizade, mas também não podemos baixar a guarda, a ameaça existe... _—_ respirou fundo, pesaroso _—_ por isso, as meninas passarão por novo treinamento.

— Entendo. _—_ deu dois passos à frente, aproximando-se, e, sem cerimônias, tocou-lhe as duas mãos _—_ Posso ajudá-los, Helios. _—_ olhou-o profundamente, decidida _—_ Ao longo dos anos, a antiga rainha confiou-me alguns poderes, na verdade ela os devolveu para mim.

— Mesmo? _—_ arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Sim, rainha Serena disse que haveria um dia em que eu precisaria usá-los para ajudar alguém querido... _—_ pausou embaraçada _—_ Creio que esse seja o momento. _—_ os dedos deslizaram sobre os dele, afagando-os. _— _Se me permitir, é claro.

— Agradeço imensamente, rainha Neherenia _—_ fez-lhe uma reverência _—_ De manhã, eu e Rini conversaremos com Sailor Saturno sobre isso, peço que você esteja nesse salão para que juntos resolvamos como o treinamento das guerreiras deve ser feito. _—_ recompôs-se, ereto, de mãos livres, sorridente e acolhedor. _—_ É uma felicidade muito grande tê-la como aliada, creio que Rini não irá se opor à sua ajuda.

— Sou eu quem deve agradecer pelo voto de confiança. _—_ em retribuição, ela se curvou elegante, e sutilmente melancólica _— _Espero que a rainha concorde com a ideia.

— Agora vá dormir, imagino que deva prezar bastante o seu sono de beleza. _—_ tentou descontraí-la.

— Sim. _—_ ajeitou uma madeixa negra para trás da orelha pontiaguda _—_ Certos hábitos nuca mudam! _—_ riu, recobrando os ânimos _— _Boa noite, meu rei. _—_ depois da última reverência, retirou-se, Helios seguiu direção oposta. _—_ "Ele sequer desconfia" _—_ constatou por notar a naturalidade com a qual ele a tratava, sem repeli-la e ao mesmo tempo sem correspondê-la, não alimentava esperanças, mas também não as ofuscava. _—_ Homens são tão distraídos... _—_ pensou alto antes de deitar-se na ampla cama e adormecer.

... Tão logo a madrugada se findou, com os primeiros raios de sol Yumi cumpriu se papel de "carrasco" e foi, de quarto em quarto, acordar cada uma das meninas: Marine, Reiko e Hina. Ponderou a dureza ao, por fim, adentrar o dormitório de Crystal, as outras a esperaram no corredor. Primeiro, numa calma forjada, tocou o ombro da rainha. Os orbes vermelhos abriram-se lentos e turvos, viram apenas os contornos prateados e na voz, a constatação:

— Sailor Wind... _—_ esticou os braços ao alto e perguntou enquanto bocejava: _—_ Já é tarde?

— Engraçado. _—_ a marinheira comentou, embora séria.

— O quê? _—_ piscou os olhos umas três ou quatro vezes antes de esfregá-los.

— Parece que vi sua filha em você agora. _—_ arqueou uma sobrancelha prateada. _—_ Não importa. _— _cruzou os braços _—_ Majestade, devo acordar a princesa ou a deixo descansar mais um dia?

— Vou acordá-la... _—_ Rini levantou da poltrona e sentou à cama, ao lado da filha _—_ A vida precisa seguir seu curso, não é mesmo? _—_ pigarreou antes de, enérgica, berrar ao ouvido da menina: _— _Crystal, hora de acordar!

Mais estridente do que a voz da rainha foi o grito de susto da menina. Em reflexo desajeitado, a princesinha rolou da cama e tombou ao chão provocando estrondo tão intenso que os pássaros pousados nas árvores próximas à janela do quarto voaram para longe.

— Definitivamente, nunca mais reclamarei da Yumi ser quem me acorda de manhã! _—_ Reiko, no corredor, comentou aos risos, Marine conteve a risada para manter a pose de séria, Hina, tímida, riu brevemente.

— Mamãe! _—_ Crystal, sentada sobre o piso, reclamou chorosa enquanto apontava para um calombo recém-formado na cabeça.

— Te conheço muito bem, Crystal! Sei que se não fosse desse jeito você não acordaria! _—_ curvou-se de tanto gargalhar.

— Mentirosa! Você fez isso porque acha engraçado! _—_ respondeu birrenta.

— Tá, só um pouquinho... _—_ ergueu-lhe a mão _—_ Digamos que foi para melhorar um pouco o seu ânimo.

A menina, abatida ainda, deu a mão à mãe. Rini a puxou e abraçou-a, acalentando-a. Crystal fechou os olhos e consolou-se naquele afago materno, no colo quentinho e acolhedor.

— O rei, Sailor Saturno e rainha Neherenia aguardam no salão, majestades. _—_ Sailor Wind informou-as.

— Neherenia? _—_ os preciosos rubis estreitaram-se em estranhamento, mas no fim ela deu de ombros e focou-se no mais importante, tocou os ombros de sua sucessora e, amena, falou-lhe: Sei que você está triste, sem fome, sem ânimo, mas preciso que faça um esforço, Crystal.

— Não quero... _—_ reclamou.

— Você precisa ser forte. _—_ insistiu.

— Forte... _—_ os olhos oceânicos entreabriram-se, perdidos em uma memória _—_ Eu prometi que seria... _—_ os braços penderam inanimados _—_ Falar é tão fácil... _—_ suspirou, os cílios umedeceram, ela sabia o que estava por vir, por isso cobriu os olhos escondendo-as: lágrimas.

— Luna e Artemis continuam tentando o contato com Nemesis. _—_ fitando o teto para disfarçar a preocupação, a guerreira dos ventos disse.

Crystal enxugou os olhos, voltou à cama, sutil olhou por debaixo do travesseiro – esconderijo da peça que Diamante lhe dera, pegou-a em mãos e uniu-a a maçã rosada, o frio emanado da joia era como o frio das palmas do príncipe. Rini, apreensiva, ficou a olhá-la em silêncio, depois fitou Yumi, aparentemente indiferente, como sempre.

— Façamos o seguinte, você toma o seu banho, se arruma, faz tudo com calma. Daqui a um tempo eu volto. Está certo? _—_ tentou ser doce, sabia que a filha precisava disso.

— Tá. _— _Crystal concordou desanimada.

Assim, a guerreira e a regente saíram e fecharam a porta. As três meninas olharam-nas ansiosas por notícias, um suspiro da mulher dos cabelos rosados foi a resposta. Hina, a mais próxima da princesa, baixou o olhar e comprimiu os lábios, ambas partilhavam da mesma falta. Passos metálicos sobre o piso, enfim, chamaram a atenção de todas. Marine foi a primeira a ver quem chegava e sorriu:

— Príncipe Damien! _— _acenou-lhe.

— Bom dia a todas! _—_ sorridente, cumprimentou-as _—_ O que está havendo?

— Crystal está triste demais... Não quer comer, não quer fazer nada e eu não sei o que faço para ajudá-la... _—_ Rini passou a mão pela testa, apreensiva.

O sedniano cravou o olhar pesaroso nas grandes portas brancas que encerravam Crystal sofrida e solitária. Silencioso, se perguntou de diversas maneiras o que poderia fazer para aliviar-lhe a tristeza e, em resposta, seus lábios sopraram um longo e melancólico suspiro.  
>Marine, antes de ir ao salão com as amigas, Sailor Wind e a rainha, fitou-o atenciosamente sem Damien sequer desconfiar de sua pena.<p>

* * *

><p>Desorientada, Quartzy desfilou pelo extenso corredor até chegar ao salão principal onde estavam Topázio, Aoi, Onyx e, isolado, Saphiro.<p>

— Olhem só quem resolveu dar as caras! _—_ o cientista quebrou o mórbido silêncio.

— Onde estão o príncipe, Jade, Akai e... _—_ parou de falar repentinamente, iria perguntar por Ametista, por breves segundos esqueceu-se de que ela já não fazia parte de sua realidade. Calou-se e sentou-se nos degraus do grande trono, apoiou a cabeça em um dos braços verdes e alegóricos, cravou o olhar no nada. _—_ Onde eles estão? _—_ retomou a pergunta em voz baixa.

— Viajaram. Príncipe Diamante deu uma de "explorador" e foi ver a situação do planeta. _—_ Onyx riu-se _—_ Interessante, não?

— Qualquer dia perderá a cabeça por comentários como esse, meu irmão amadureceu, mas ainda se aborrece com facilidade. _—_ Saphiro passou ao lado, parou diante da moça cabisbaixa, analisando-a _—_ Como está?

— Estou bem, obrigada. _—_ reverenciou-o, submissa e cerimoniosa _—_ Majestade, pode me dizer o porquê da repentina viagem?

— Meu irmão quis ver o estado do planeta com os próprios olhos. _—_ fechou os punhos, amargo _—_ A mensagem holográfica não foi o suficiente para convencê-lo...

— Foi para o senhor? _—_ encarou-o rapidamente, em seguida rolou os olhos lilases para baixo.

Saphiro não respondeu, o estranhamento surrupiou-lhe a voz. Ele poderia jurar que no tom de Quartzy ouvira oposição à alternativa bélica. Como poderia? Ela, assim como todos, viveu a injustiça na pele, a jovem e bela curandeira perdeu o único ente por culpa da rainha terrestre!  
>Silente e triste, Quartzy levantou-se. De pé, era quase da altura de Saphiro, pouca coisa menor, de modo que os olhos azuis e púrpuros encontravam-se em par de igualdade, mesmo que sem querer.<p>

— Desculpe-me, com licença... _—_ imediatamente, ela pediu. Encarar um príncipe nos olhos poderia ser interpretado como insubordinação. Afoita, partiu.

— Não ligue para Quartzy, é uma tola. _—_ Topázio advertiu _—_ É a única que ainda alimenta fantasias sobre nemesianos e terráqueos conviverem pacificamente. _—_ bufou.

— Meu irmão ainda acredita na convivência, Topázio. _—_ foi direto e seco.

— Veremos se ele não retornará mudado. _—_ convicto, rebateu.

— Topázio. _—_ Onyx o chamou num meneio de cabeça, aquilo pareceu um sinal o qual o príncipe azul desconhecia. Assim que os outros dois trocaram olhares, partiram juntos, Aoi, alegre, seguiria-os, porém o cavaleiro nemesiano apontou-lhe a mão, barrando-a. Ficaram, enfim, no amplo e escuro cômodo, apenas Saphiro e a menina.

— Poxa vida! _—_ ela lamentou _—_ O mestre sempre me deixa de fora quando está com aquele lá!

— É mesmo? _—_ Saphiro aproximou-se, curioso _—_ O que acha que eles fazem?

— Eu não sei, só sei que tenho ciúmes... _—_ enrubesceu, encolhida.

— Qual é a sua relação com aquele homem, menina?

— Oh, bem, é que... _—_ olhou para os lados, depois para ele, por fim mirou o chão, vermelha como um tomate _—_ Nós, eu, ele e Akai...

— Está bem!_ —_ cortou-a. Dando-se conta, ele próprio ficou sem jeito _—_ Não precisa explicar.

... Para certificar-se de que ninguém atrapalharia, Onyx pregou à porta um dispositivo – uma espécie de pedra pequenina, arredondada e negra, emoldurada por metal prateado –, assim que o objeto foi encaixado próximo à maçaneta, uma fraca luz esverdeada contornou a entrada e se dissipou.

— Pronto. _—_ esfregou uma mão à outra, depois se virou de frente ao homem robusto e louro, estavam no laboratório. Da manga do jaleco cinza o gênio tirou o esférico controle negro, a luz ainda piscava.

— E então? _—_ impaciente, questionou.

— A luz pisca como um simples ponto ainda, está vendo? _—_ Apontou.

— E daí?

— É sinal de que o brinco do príncipe está nos domínios do palácio de cristal. Enquanto lá estiver, não posso enviar nenhuma de minhas criaturas, elas seriam purificadas de imediato, isso se eu conseguisse a proeza de transportá-las. Não podemos usar o poder do cristal principal sem que Saphiro nos descubra, os meus cristais não são o suficiente para superarem o campo de energia protetor...

— Conte-me logo a parte que não sei.

— Ora! _—_ riu _—_ Que afobação! _—_ ajeitou os óculos _—_ Pois bem, configurei o controle de modo que a todo o momento a pequena pedra seja rastreada. Se, por um acaso, a princesa cair na besteira de sair do palácio carregando-a consigo, a luz piscará em vermelho e assim saberemos o instante em que poderemos agir.

— E se ela não levar a pedra para fora do palácio, estúpido? _—_ irritou-se.

— Ah, meu caro, até parece que não conhece as mulheres! Se essa garota está apaixonada pelo príncipe, ela não largará esse brinco. Basta ficarmos à espreita, em algum momento a oportunidade surgirá. E então...

— Mate-a. _—_ ordenou.

— Sem dúvida, pode confiar!

— Não pode falhar, Onyx. Essa princesinha é nosso maior empecilho, enquanto ela existir o lado regenerado de Diamante não o permitirá agir.

— Eu sei, já entendi, que desagradável! _—_ guardou o objeto por dentro da manga. _—_ Não se preocupe, estou atento.

* * *

><p>Crystal apertou a pedra negra nas mãos depois de contemplar o próprio reflexo nela por minutos quase eternos. Até o presente, não permitira que repusessem um espelho na penteadeira por não aguentar olhar para si própria, no entanto, não conseguia evitar encarar-se na joia do brinco de seu príncipe, ao menos naquela escuridão suas olheiras não se destacavam, e às vezes a pobre princesa poderia jurar que, quando o negro reluzia quase púrpuro, os olhos de Diamante lhe piscavam e sua voz grave lhe cobrava:<p>

— Seja forte, seja você mesma... _—_ a menina sussurrou e uniu a pedra ao peito, sentou-se, olhou para os lados, por fim guardou seu tesouro na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e sem pressa alguma, a respirar fundo como alguém que busca desesperadamente por coragem, abriu as portas do quarto. À primeira vista, sua mente pregou-lhe uma peça juntamente à luminosidade de fora: viu o branco tomar os escuros e lisos cabelos, o violeta cintilar no azul, e o cristal tornar-se nobre algodão ebúrneo. Ingênua, ela sorriu e foi retribuída com ternura, até que tudo voltou ao normal tão logo ela pronunciou o título e o nome _—_ Príncipe Damien, por que está aqui?

— Eu... _—_ encostado à parede, hesitante, ele apertou os próprios dedos, entrelaçou-os e os escondeu rente às costas _—_ estava esperando por você. _—_ antes que Crystal tivesse oportunidade de fazer perguntas, o próprio justificou: _— _Sua mãe desceu ao salão com as outras a pedido de seu pai.

— Meu pai... _—_ sussurrou, o coração pulou. Somente com as palavras de Damien a jovenzinha assimilou bem as ideias e deu-se conta de que o rei de Tóquio de Cristal estava em seu lar, são e salvo. Trêmula, tapou a boca com as duas mãos trêmulas e geladas. Embora despedaçada, sentiu-se alegre, e em seguida, culpada. _—_ Meu pai! _—_ exclamou aos prantos, enfim o corpo inteiro tremia feito gelatina.

— Princesa! _—_ o príncipe de um planeta distante a tomou nos braços e naquele abrigo ela se acolheu, quase despencou _—_ Sim, seu pai! Ele está no salão, Sailor Wind não disse?

_—_ Eu sou muito egoísta, né? Que vergonha! _— _as unhas arrastaram-se pelo peitoral lapidado em cristal furta-cor _—_ Meu pai está de volta, foi salvo... e eu não consigo sorrir! _—_ mordeu o lábio inferior e reprimiu um gemido choroso _—_ Só consigo pensar _Nele_!

—... Quem sabe se a princesa vir o pai, essa tristeza não se alivie? _—_ terno, passou os dedos pelo topo da cabeça dela.

— Por que você se importa tanto assim? _—_ enxugou os olhos com tamanha força que os avermelhou, em seguida, encarou Damien confusa. _— _Primeiro, vem ao meu quarto, me traz bolo... E agora de guarda, na porta... Por quê?

—Você realmente acha... _— _pausou para segurar as mãos estremecidas _— _que para tudo há de existir uma razão de ser? _—_ foi firme e verdadeiro, até esperou uma resposta, só que notou a não vinda, portanto, sentiu-se compelido a tomar a iniciativa de esquecerem o assunto, por ora. Abriu um largo sorriso e sugeriu: _— _Vamos até seu pai?

— Por favor... _— _baixou o olhar, ele deu-lhe o abraço e a princesa teve de aceitar, do contrário não aguentaria dar vinte passos sem cair.

* * *

><p>Olho de Águia abriu um olho por vez, assim que a vista deu-se por nítida o vassalo de Helios notou a luz invadir singelamente o cômodo entre uma cortina e outra. Ele, nu, atravessado na cama, entrelaçado nos lençóis de seda perolados, estava só.<p>

— Mizumi, mas que mania... _—_ sentou-se emburrado, cobriu as vergonhas e cruzou os braços. Finalmente, notou na cabeceira um bilhete selado com um beijo cor-de-rosa, marca mais que bem-vinda do batom dela – que ele preferiria ser nos lábios desejosos dele e não em um mero pedaço de papel. _—_ Assim que estiver composto, venha ao salão dos reis, é assunto de suma importância... _—_ leu em voz alta enquanto rolava os olhos pela caligrafia perfeita _—_ Mais tarde continuamos a nossa brincadeira. _—_ o rosto tomou cor similar a de seus cabelos arrepiados, um sorriso sapeca lhe escapou desapercebido e, por debaixo das cobertas, a sua empolgação enrijeceu dando a resposta.

Arrumou-se apressado, deixou o dormitório ansioso e otimista, deu de encontro com Damien e Crystal de braços enlaçados, quase teve um_ piripaque_.

— Princesa! _—_ exclamou-se e reverenciou-a _—_ "Mas como é rápida!" – não se atreveria a expressar aquela opinião em voz alta _—_ Príncipe! _—_ reverenciou-o seguidamente _—_ Estão indo para o salão? Permitam-me acompanhá-los!

— Obrigado, mas não creio que seja necessário... _—_ Damien disse calmo.

— Vem sim, Olho de Águia! _—_ Crystal atropelou.

— Ih... _—_ o guardião olhou para o príncipe, depois para a princesa, e fez o percurso com os olhos tantas vezes que quase ficou vesgo. _—_ "Atrapalhei um e salvei outro!" _—_ sentiu.

* * *

><p>Após muito insistir, Diamante sentou-se frustrado sob uma gélida rocha. Ninguém naquele vilarejo decadente atendeu ao seu chamado. De nada adiantou bater de porta em porta, anunciar o seu nome e suas intenções, não houve resposta. Desejaria que o tivessem xingado, até mesmo que lhe atirassem objetos, porém aquele silêncio era o pior castigo entre todos. Não houve quem ao menos demonstrasse curiosidade a ponto de entreabrir uma cortina, nada. O Nada – era isso, um grande limbo, um grande e cruel vazio – eis uma fração do que na verdade deveria ser todo Nemesis.<p>

— Príncipe, se me permitir, posso arrombar cada porta. _—_ Jade fincou a lâmina de sua lança no gelo negro.

— Para quê? Para deixá-los ainda mais apavorados? Não é assim que os conquistarei. _—_baixou o olhar.

— Com todo o respeito, majestade, não é lamentando-se de si mesmo que conquistará o respeito de alguém neste planeta. Se quiser ser admirado, terá que ser temido. _—_ os olhos de mel, duros e impetuosos recaíram sobre Diamante. Ele, num reflexo, ergueu-se para não se mostrar intimidado. À frente, Akai com pequena chama em mãos, aproximou-se de um dos casebres maltratados e bateu insistentemente no vidro da janela até que, sem querer, quebrou-o.

— _Ops_! _—_ pulou para trás. _—_ Juro que não tive a intenção, só que está muito frio aqui e então, eu ia pedir, educadamente é claro, que alguma dessas pessoas_ cagonas_ nos desse abrigo! _—_ tentou se desculpar de qualquer jeito _—_ Qual é?! Tá frio pra caramba aqui! O que custa abrirem a porta?!

Diamante, calado, foi até a casa e, aproveitando-se de a menina esquentada ter quebrado o vidro, afastou as cortinas e congelou diante do cenário que encontrou. No pequeno espaço adornado por móveis rústicos, dois hominídeos de sexo indecifrável estavam caídos no piso, no centro da saleta. Suas peles ainda não haviam entrado em decomposição, porém ambos estavam tão magros que seus ossos mostravam-se perfeitamente delineados, não possuíam mais sombra de músculo, pareciam ainda mais pálidos iluminados por lâmpadas de luz fria, os cabelos ressecados eram escassos, as roupas em frangalhos, e as luas negras enrugadas na testa eram como um sádico sorriso. Estarrecido, o príncipe pôs cada porta daqueles casebres a baixo, e em cada pequena moradia mais famílias como aquela – pares de cadáveres feitos de pele e ossos – ele encontrava. Um amargor na garganta quase o sufocou, já sem esperanças, destruiu com apenas um murro a porta da última casa das redondezas, caiu de joelhos diante da mesma cena – um cadáver estirado em uma espécie de cama lapidada em pedra, outro, menos maltrapilho, encolhido no canto, escorado à parede. O regente de Nemesis aproximou-se primeiro do moribundo deitado, em seguida parou diante do segundo recostado em posição fetal. Para a sua surpresa, ao dar as costas e preparar-se para sair, uma mão franzina agarrou-lhe o tornozelo com a força restante que tinha. Diamante, num misto de horror e pesar encarou a face da criatura, olhos negros, fundos, opacos, contornados pela ossada ressaltada o encararam pedintes, os dentes à mostra, pertencentes a uma caveira, rangeram-se em esforço e o som lamurioso chegou aos ouvidos do Príncipe Branco:

— Comida... _—_ e assim, o morto-vivo, na verdade o vivo que estava à beira da morte por inanição deu seu ultimo suspiro e sua cabeça pendeu à frente de Diamante. Foi preciso quebrar-lhe os dedos ossudos para que se desgarrassem da calça nobre, e então o responsável por Nemesis curvou-se, sentindo uma forte náusea acompanhada de vertigem. Jade lhe deu apoio.

— Eu desconfiava que isso aconteceria, sinto muito príncipe. _—_ confessou _—_ Mas o senhor precisava ver com os próprios olhos... _—_ fechou os dela, de luto.

— Isso é... _—_ Akai, apavorada, manifestou-se _—_ Isso quer dizer que outros lugares serão como esse? Tem mais gente assim por aí?!

— Eu diria que seria uma surpresa encontrarmos um lugar em Nemesis , com exceção do palácio, onde haja alguém que não tenha morrido de fome. _—_ Jade não titubeou em declarar.

Diamante cobriu a boca com uma mão e em disparada saiu do casebre, no meio do frio, do nada e da escuridão, ele se apoiou em uma rocha e então pôs tudo para fora. Jade o observou de longe, a imaginar o quão útil o vômito real teria sido para aqueles que há tempos não tinham o que comer.

* * *

><p>As portas abriram-se devagar, tão logo estavam abertas Crystal se deparou com o pai e, instintivamente correu até estar próxima o suficiente para jogar-se em seus braços.<p>

— Papai! _—_abraçou- o fortemente como se há anos não o visse, as batidas do coração de Helios a confortaram o suficiente para que, por instantes, ela apenas se importasse com o bem estar dele _—_ Me perdoe! Eu deveria ter vindo até você há muito tempo! _— _afundou o rosto no peito paterno, ao seu lado, sua mãe lhe sorria.

— Crystal, minha princesinha, não se preocupe. _—_ abraçou-a calorosamente, satisfeito em vê-la _—_ Eu sei que a vida não tem sido gentil com você... Logo você, criada num mundo pacífico onde as maiores preocupações eram fazer as tarefas de casa e entregá-las em dia! _—_ acariciou-lhe a face _—_ Mas, às vezes, é necessário sofrer para amadurecer... Cada experiência fará de você uma mulher forte e confiante, eu sei. _—_ ergueu-lhe o rosto para que pudessem olhar-se nos olhos.

— Forte... _—_ ela repetiu, aspirando tornar-se naquilo o mais rápido possível.

— Sim, forte. _— _Helios enfatizou _— _Você, as meninas, e todos nós havemos de nos fortalecer. Isso exige força de vontade e, também, treinamento.

—... Treinamento? _—_ piscou os olhos, confusa, só então notou ali a presença de todos os que viviam no castelo e também a de Neherenia.

— Sim, minha princesa, treinamento. _—_ a rainha da Lua das Trevas a reverenciou de perto _—_ Por isso me mantenho aqui, prometi a seu pai... _—_ Rini lançou-lhe o olhar _—_ e à sua mãe _—_ corrigiu-se logo — que iria treinar a você e às outras.

— Mas, para quê? _—_ Crystal virou-se de frente a ela.

— Para que, se um dia um conflito vier a acontecer, todas vocês estejam preparadas. _—_ a mais bela entre todas as mulheres respondeu de pronto.

— Mamãe, papai, o que é isso tudo? _—_ afastou-se de todos, parou no centro do salão e sentiu-se acuada diante todos os olhares direcionados a ela.

— Devemos estar prontos para qualquer coisa, Crystal. _—_ Rini suspirou.

— Não! _—_ exclamou _— _Não, eu me recuso! _— _afastou-se em passos largos _—_ Não vou treinar para ficar forte se ficar forte significar lutar contra a pessoa que eu amo! Nem pensar! Vocês não podem me obrigar!

— Princesa, não seja tão egoísta! _—_ Marine interveio sem pensar _—_ Você só pensa nesse príncipe! E nós, não importamos?E o seu povo? Se formos atacados, se formos feridos, você não sofrerá?!

Crystal fechou os punhos, baixou o olhar, estufou o peito e, numa atitude medrosa, correu para longe, correu veloz, derrapou ao chegar ao seu quarto, abriu com força a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira tão brusca que arrancou-a, catou ali a peça de cristal negro, engatou-a em uma corrente e a pôs no pescoço como um pingente. Mesmo ofegante, não poupou fôlego e correu mais uma vez, disparada como uma bala, todavia em total desgoverno. Não tinha rumo, apenas desejava fugir de tudo e de todos, embora as palavras de Sailor Acqua martelassem-lhe a mente.

"Me perdoem, posso até ser egoísta, mas prefiro morrer a ter que lutar contra ele!" _—_ a face alva e os cabelos celestes desenharam-se em sua memória _—_ Diamante!

— Princesa! _—_ outra voz, não a que ela desejava ouvir, gritou, ele se aproximava. _—_ Espere, não vá para tão longe! _—_ a mão quase a alcançava, ambos estavam por ultrapassar os limites do palácio.

Onyx, ainda no laboratório, vibrou ao vislumbrar a luz vermelha piscar em seu pequeno aparelho, na palma de sua mão.

— Contemple, Topázio! _—_ apontou _—_ Eu não disse que, cedo ou tarde, ela sairia do palácio com o brinco? _—_ gargalhou e, ansioso, apertou as teclas laterais do objeto esférico, de modo que uma luz clara se fez nele e expandiu-se até alcançar o teto, nela a imagem da princesa fugitiva se fez, e em seguida, os dois nemesianos foram expectadores do desespero de Damien:

O punho firme agarrou o pulso delicado, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Estavam tão rápidos que os pés entrelaçaram-se e acabaram por cair, ajoelhados e de frente um para o outro, ela tomada nos braços fortes, revestidos de armadura, a cabeça encaixada à larga ombreira, Damien a apertou e a prendeu com força, Crystal não podia mover nada além dos olhos arregalados.

— Não percebe o quanto nos preocupamos com você? Sei que é difícil, sei que está sofrendo e que o sofrimento é capaz de cegar qualquer pessoa, mas não se esqueça de que você não é a única pessoa no mundo que sofre! E... você não está só! Todos temem por você, não vê? O seu sofrimento não é só seu, é de todos nós! Quanto mais você sofre, mais sofremos! Você quer ver seu pai, sua mãe, seus amigos todos infelizes?

— Não!

— Olhe ao seu redor! _—_ ordenou e ela o fez. Ali onde estavam, um pequeno grupo de pessoas os rodearam. Havia crianças, mães, famílias atordoadas de tanta preocupação, todos de joelhos, curvando-se diante daquela a quem reconheciam como sua princesa. _—_ Estão todos apavorados, e estão todos sofrendo! _—_ Damien encerrou.

* * *

><p>— O que está esperando para atacar? <em>—<em> Topázio questionou impaciente, e mais irritado ficou por ver o outro não reagir, apenas alargar um sorriso venenoso. _—_ Me dê isso aqui!

—Topázio, você é mais inteligente do que isso, vamos! Não percebe? _—_ os olhos alargaram-se insanos _— _Você diz que essa menina é o motivo de o príncipe não querer uma guerra, certo? Isso porque ele está apaixonado por ela, mas veja bem... _—_enquadrou nas mãos, como se buscasse o ângulo perfeito, Crystal nos braços de Damien _—_ não seria motivo maior e mais delicioso para uma guerra... uma possível traição?

O cavaleiro dourado ponderou, estreitou o olhar e ajeitou o enfoque no casal, então, em um raro momento, alargou um sorriso.

— Traição, sim, a reencarnação de Sailor Moon enfim nos braços da reencarnação de Endymion, posso ver, mais claro e transparente do que a água! _—_ pousou a mão no ombro do gênio _—_Quem diria, Onyx? O destino impõe-se cruel no fim das contas. Para que matá-la se podemos usufruir da indescritível visão que teremos um dia?

— Sim! Exato! _—_ riu insano _—_ Seremos expectadores da cena! Príncipe Diamante, amargurado, se encarregará de matá-los com as próprias mãos!

— E ele sofrerá, ah sim... _—_ os orbes dourados faiscaram tenebrosos, a sede de vingança transbordava em seu brilho sórdido _—_ Sofrerá profundamente, até que eu, Topázio, herdeiro do trono por direito, me incumbirei de dar cabo de sua vida! _— _cerrou o punho, rangendo o metal _—_ Eu prometo, em nome de meu pai, e do meu!

Mesmo Onyx, irônico e provocador, tremeu ao ouvir a voz rugida do outro.

* * *

><p>A pedra no pescoço de cristal foi sutilmente envolvida por uma aura negra, tão rápido ocorreu que ninguém percebeu. Príncipe e princesa ergueram-se juntos, de mãos dadas, rodeados por súditos abatidos e preocupados.<p>

— Princesa, _—_ Damien sussurrou _—_ talvez esteja na hora de você conhecer mais de perto as pessoas que vivem além dos portões do palácio _—_ estendeu-lhe a mão _—_ e eu posso ser o guia! _—_ sorriu.

Crystal fitou cada um daqueles que ali estavam, embora sofridos lhes sorriam honrados, e por trás deles os enormes prédios lapidados em cristal cintilavam – as moradas que, juntas, constituam um reino – o dela. Não desejava treinar para haver de lutar contra o homem que amava, por outro lado sentia-se culpada por ficar apenas se lamentando enquanto deveria estar fazendo algo útil. Portanto, mesmo fraca e abatida, deu a mão a Damien e então, juntos, iniciaram uma excursão real com o objetivo de conhecer melhor quem vivia ali e do que aquelas pessoas precisavam. Jamais a princesa poderia desconfiar que, em algum lugar naquele vasto Universo, seu príncipe fazia algo similar... no entanto, obviamente ele confrontava uma realidade diferente, muito mais cruel e fatal do que a que Crystal estava por descobrir.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>  
>Nossa, que capítulo cruel! Estou super curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam de tudo o que aconteceu aqui! Eu sei que muitos devem estar de saco cheio da Crystal chorona e lamentosa, lembro até que a MViana-chan comentou que ela fora egoísta por não demonstrar se importar com o próprio pai, mas lá vem a criadora defender a cria: a Crys é uma menina de 15 anos que nunca enfrentou uma perda antes, foi criada com todos os mimos em um palácio, protegida do mundo à fora e agora se depara com uma realidade cruel, deem um crédito a pobrezinha, gente! A pessoa precisa apanhar para aprender, confiem na Crys-chan!<br>Enfim, feito o apelo, não posso falar mais muita coisa, imagino discursos de ódio aqui contra certos (costumeiros) personagens e já me divirto previamente! He,he,he, he!  
>O título do capítulo foi sugestivo? Bem... vejamos nos próximos!<br>Fico por aqui, agradeço novamente a todos que me apoiam, que leem e dedicam um pouco mais de seu tempo para comentar! Cada comentário é um lindo incentivo!  
>Nos vemos no próximo, certamente eu não levarei meses e meses para postar!<br>Kissuuuus!


	36. O povo de Tóquio de Cristal

E não é que foi rápido? Aqui estou eu, postando mais um! Desde já peço desculpas por qualquer possível erro de formatação, ortográfico, etc. Eu leio, releio, mas sempre passa alguma coisa. No último capítulo fiz a edição final pelo FFNET e me estrepei... as alterações não foram salvas, e eu, distraída ("abestada", como o povo aqui do norte costuma dizer), não vi. Acabei consertando só quando postei no Nyah! e no AnimeSpirit, paciência.  
>Bom, espero que gostem do que virá a seguir! Divirtam-se!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 36 – O povo de Tóquio de Cristal**

* * *

><p>— Majestades, me perdoem... <em>—<em> Marine ajoelhou-se perante os reis, a franja dourada cobriu-lhe os olhos marinhos tomados por vergonha e insegurança _—_ falei sem pensar, não deveria ter sido tão dura com a princesa.

— Não, Marine. Fez bem! _—_ Rini aproximou-se e tocou-lhe os ombros _—_ Crystal precisava ouvir coisas duras de alguém que não fosse eu...

— Ela correu, mas sei que pensará em suas palavras. _—_ Helios completou.

— Majestades, não acham que alguém deveria ir atrás da princesa? Eu mesma posso fazê-lo. _—_ Sailor Wind sugeriu.

— Não será preciso, Wind. _—_ Rini sorriu, embora desanimada. _—_ Príncipe Damien estará por perto, Crystal está bem... ao menos por fora. _—_ suspirou.

— Se a princesa continuar sem se alimentar não permanecerá saudável por muito tempo, majestades. _—_ Sailor Ocean sentiu-se na obrigação de falar _—_ Sem demora completará uma semana que ela não come uma refeição.

— Como o tempo passa rápido... _—_ Neherenia comentou.

— O assunto que nos reuniu aqui foi o treinamento das meninas, vamos manter o foco nisso. _—_ a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal desconversou, estremecida _—_ Como seria isso, rainha Neherenia?

— Rini... _—_ a esbelta e alva regente aproximou-se, em seus olhos azuis como um céu diurno límpido os rubros da outra mulher refletiam, trêmulos, assim como o seu sorriso forçado. Os lábios vermelhos entreabriram-se, prontos para dizerem-lhe alguma palavra de estima, mas ao notar a tensão e o medo de parecer fraca daquela que um dia fora sua rival, Neherenia balançou a cabeça em negação, respirou fundo e retomou o tópico em discussão: _—_ Sua mãe, há algum tempo, me devolveu meus poderes... _—_ fitou as próprias mãos _—_ Ela me disse que um dia eles poderiam me ser úteis se por um acaso eu sentisse necessidade de ajudar um ente querido _—_sorriu _—_... aqui estou eu!

— Por que mamãe nunca comentou isso comigo?

— Sabe, Sailor Moon trabalhou de maneiras misteriosas...

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— O momento agora é propício para treiná-las. _—_ ergueu as mãos, apontando as mocinhas mais jovens no grande salão _—_ Reiko, misteriosamente próxima de Olho de Tigre, Marine ao lado do rei e Hina um pouco isolada e distraída.

— Como será esse treinamento, Neherenia? _—_ desconfiada e confusa, Rini persistiu na pergunta.

— Preciso que me arranje um bom espaço, um ginásio seria o ideal. Então, dê-me algumas horas para prepará-lo, lá será o local de treinamento. Essas garotas precisam aprender diversas coisas, a começar por melhorar seus reflexos.

— Como assim? _—_ Reiko se pronunciou, Olho de Tigre pulou a sua frente por sequer imaginar que a sapeca guardiã da natureza estivesse às suas costas.

— Precisam de um treinamento físico, precisam aprender a lutar. _—_ Neherenia explicou-se melhor.

— Lutar?! _—_ Hina, corada, assustou-se.

— É claro! Se somos guardiãs desse reino, nada mais justo do que aprendermos a lutar mano à mano! _—_ Marine foi a única das três que pareceu empolgada _—_ E a princesa, ela também passará por esse processo?

— Naturalmente. _—_ a resposta direta da bela rainha assustou os pais de Crystal.

— Neherenia, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia... _—_ Helios ponderou _—_ Crystal não possui o menor talento para brigas...

— Na verdade, ela é um desastre! Não faria mal a um inseto! _— _Rini cobriu a testa com uma mão.

— Precisamos pensar bem... _—_ o rei coçou o queixo.

Enquanto discutia-se no cômodo real o que deveria ser feito ou não e como um treinamento deveria ser organizado, no centro da cidade a princesa, cujo talento para a violência era escasso, zanzava pelas ruas lapidadas em cristal e ornamentadas por belos canteiros, ao seu lado o príncipe de Sedna fazia-lhe perguntas sobre os lugares e ela surpreendia a si mesma por não saber responder sobre diversos pontos de referência, ao redor dos dois um círculo de pessoas formava-se.

"Que vergonha, saí do palácio diversas vezes... eu deveria conhecer tudo isso aqui, mas a verdade é que eu mal parava na cidade, sempre escapava para o campo e acabou que mal conheci as pessoas a quem eu deveria chamar de súditos..." _—_ pensou envergonhada de si, apertou em mão a pedra negra pendurada no pescoço. Antes que pudesse mergulhar em divagações angustiantes, alguém puxou-lhe a barra do vestido, curiosa, olhou para o lado e notou um menino pequeno, deveria ter no máximo seis anos de idade.

— Princesa! _—_ o pequenino, alegre, abraçou-se às pernas de Crystal _—_ Eu peguei a princesa! _—_ afundou o rosto alvo e os cabelos prateados na saia longa e lilás.

— Princesa, me perdoe por isso! _—_ uma mulher de cabelos cor de nuvem puxou imediatamente a criança e a afastou, em seguida, reverenciou-a aflita _—_ Ele sonha em conhecê-la há muito tempo, sabe? Eu... _—_ parecia que a mãe nervosa falaria muito mais, porém, assim que pôs os olhos na figura ao lado da filha de Rini, ficou muda e petrificada. Crystal, sem nada compreender, fitou a mulher e fitou Damien. Tardiamente, percebeu que não só aquela moça, mas todos os que estavam às redondezas encaravam estupefatos o príncipe extraterrestre.

— Está tudo bem... _—_ sorriu, embaraçada, e, fingindo ignorar a cena bizarra, ajoelhou-se diante de seu fã e afagou-lhe os cabelos de prata _—_ Olá, qual é seu nome? _—_ Doído, mas impossível não reparar como os fios claros que desciam em cascata do topo da cabeça da criança até abaixo das orelhas assemelhavam-se aos cabelos do seu amado que partira para longe. _—_ Que cabelo bonito! _—_ suspirou e fechou os olhos, contendo as emoções. Damien não lhe despregava o olhar.

— _Tsukiko_ _—_ corado, o rapazinho escondeu as mãos por trás das costas e fitou o piso de cristal.

— Olha só, outra criaturinha da lua! _—_ ela, esforçando-se para ser brincalhona, apertou-lhe as bochechas.

— Ele tem esse nome em homenagem à sua família, princesa. _— _A mãe, orgulhosa e contente, explicou.

— Poxa vida, fico honrada!

— Somos filhos da Lua, filhos de sua avó, quem acolheu com carinho o povo da Terra e trouxe um futuro próspero. A honra é nossa!

— Honra? Era! _—_ um homem, em meio às pessoas que ali estavam, se manifestou. Seus cabelos estavam escondidos dentro de uma boina, os olhos por trás de óculos escuros, e metade do rosto coberta pela gola larga e chamativa de um sobretudo cor de terra. _—_ Houve um tempo em que Tóquio de Cristal foi um reino pacífico, nada nos atingia! Só que, recentemente, temos sido atacados por aqueles indesejáveis!

— Quem é?_ —_ Damien pôs-se à frente de Crystal.

— Espera! _—_ ela, angustiada, levantou-se, tocou-lhe o ombro e voltou a ficar ao lado do príncipe, assim, nas pontas dos pés, procurou o sujeito _— _Do que está falando, quem são os indesejáveis?

— Você, a princesa, não sabe?! Ah, e por que se preocuparia? _—_ ainda camuflado entre as pessoas, que aos poucos se afastavam, prosseguiu: _—_ Vocês,escondidos naquele palácio onde mal algum é capaz de atingir, não teriam porquê se preocupar com o que acontece aqui fora, com a plebe! Quando foi a última vez que você, garota mimada, conviveu com um de nós e se preocupou com nossas mazelas? _—_ ainda que muitos habitantes tivessem dado espaço, alguns continuavam perto do homem, como se juntos estivessem.

— Envergonhe-se! _—_ a mãe de Tsukiko, abraçada ao filho, disse em tom reprovativo _—_ Você está se dirigindo à reencarnação da antiga rainha! _—_ uma gargalhada do sujeito a deixou indócil, feroz, a mulher bradou: _— _Ninguém pode duvidar, é um fato! Todos fomos testemunhas de que Sailor Moon vive dentro da princesa! Não se lembram do dia da festa? Não se lembram da voz e da imagem expandindo-se pelos céus, os ecos que se dissiparam além da atmosfera?! _—_ embora fosse uma nobre defesa, em nada agradava Crystal, que àquela altura já encolhera-se e abraçava a si mesma.

— Bobagem! _—_ o rebelde misterioso respondeu de imediato _—_ Ela é fraca!

— Não é verdade, ela e as guerreiras nos protegeram quando fomos atacados, ela é a guardiã do Cristal de Prata! _—_ outro cidadão resolveu intervir por Crystal _—_ Eu estava lá, eu vi!

— Ela e a mãe não são dignas do trono! _—_ o rebelde era insistente _—_ Se fossem, aqueles malditos não teriam conseguido se infiltrar aqui outra vez!

— Mas de quem vocês estão falando? _— _Enfim, Crystal deu um passo à frente e gritou.

— Dos invasores, os Black Moon, sua alienada de _merda_! _—_ com a ofensa, uma pedra voou certeira, acertaria a testa da jovem se o príncipe de armadura reluzente não tivesse aparado-a com uma mão.

— Mais uma palavra e uma atitude violenta e eu juro que você não ficará impune! _— _Damien alertou-o.

— Nem todos os Black Moon são inimigos! _—_ instintiva e chorosa, Crystal, nada intimidada pela pedra que lhe fora atirada, impôs-se. A sua repentina defesa silenciou todos por instantes.

— Princesa, eles nos atacaram... _— _a mulher, com o menino de cabelos prateados nos braços, enfatizou _—_ Admiro seu coração benevolente, é como o de sua avó, mas...

— Não, vocês não entendem! Existem dois príncipes do clã Black Moon que são nossos amigos! _—_ veemente, defendeu-os com tudo de si, enquanto os olhos traziam em si o brilho salgado de lágrimas, nos lábios um sorriso esperançoso estampava-se _—_ Eles estiveram no palácio, conosco! Eu os conheci! Não nos desejam mal, eu prometo! Inclusive, tiveram que voltar a Nemesis para convencer o povo de lá que os dois planetas podem ser aliados, sim, é isso mesmo!

— Dois príncipes Black Moon na Terra, sem nosso consentimento, sem que soubéssemos?! _—_ o homem de antes, mais indignado do que de início, incitou: _—_ Veem? Nos tratam como palhaços, conspiram por nossas costas! Em pleno final de século não precisamos desses monarcas fúteis nos ditando o que devemos fazer!

— Cale-se! _—_ repentinamente, uma aura esbranquiçada envolveu o corpo do príncipe Sedniano contrastando com os tons furta-cores no cristal de sua armadura imponente _—_ É graças a esses monarcas que vocês possuem vida e juventude prolongadas! _—_ apontou-o _—_ Prefere envelhecer, adoecer, tornar-se um inválido, senhor? _—_ Olhou todos os outros, confusos, temerosos, e perguntou-lhes: _—_ Acham justo renegar as pessoas que sacrificaram-se e continuam a sacrificarem-se para mantê-los à salvo de perigos exteriores? Enquanto vocês voltam do trabalho para casa, enquanto seus filhos vão à escola, a princesa e suas guardiãs no auge dos 15 anos de idade treinam corpo e mente, sofrem, abstêm-se do direito de viver uma vida normal para dedicarem-se a vocês! Olhem para essa menina! _—_ apontou Crystal _—_ Ela, tão delicada e vulnerável, é responsável pela joia sagrada desse reino! Qualquer um de vocês que tentassem dominar o poder daquela pedra não resistiria ao cansaço, ao sacrifício, morreria na segunda tentativa, ou na primeira talvez, e princesa Crystal tem que se dedicar a adaptar o próprio corpo, pequeno, frágil, ao poder descomunal do Cristal de Prata! Eu a vi, no auge de sua glória, reluzir como um anjo! Senti a sua força e o calor de sua alma, pura e inocente, pronta para dar tudo de si para defender aquilo em que acredita! Vocês deveriam se orgulhar de terem uma princesa como ela, de coração bom e justo... _— _as últimas palavras foram pronunciadas em tom mais ameno do que as primeiras, e assim como o tom grave apaziguou, os profundos olhos azuis dele, refletindo a imagem da princesa ruborizada, terminaram serenos. _—_ Vocês deveriam se orgulhar dela como eu me orgulho. _— _sorriu.

— Obrigada... _—_ Crystal, comovida, enxugou os olhos marejados e baixou o olhar, respirou fundo, estufou o peito, e decidiu mostrar-se mais forte: _—_ Eu sei que é difícil para vocês entenderem, não tivemos a intenção de manter segredos, até hoje o jeito como os príncipes vieram parar na Terra é um mistério, mas resolvemos acolhê-los e eles foram gentis, eles conheceram um pouco de nossa realidade e viram que não desejamos mal a seu povo, assim como eles não desejam a vocês. Eu sei que se Terra e Nemesis puderem se acertar todos nós seremos mais felizes. Precisamos aprender a confiar uns nos outros, precisamos aprender a perdoar os erros passados, pois nós também erramos, precisamos dividir o amor que temos em nossos corações com aqueles que precisam, e vocês não imaginam como os nemesianos devem precisar... O amor é a chave, acreditem! _— _o coração aqueceu-se num repente _—_ Acreditem no amor, acreditem que são capazes de amar sem se importarem com as circunstâncias! _—_ a lua crescente na testa resplandeceu e confirmou a certeza de sua nobreza _—_ Desculpem-me se fui ausente, sei que cometi muitos erros ultimamente, fui até egoísta certas vezes _—_ segurou o pingente negro, até então passado despercebido pelos habitantes do reino, e suspirou, buscando forças _—_, mas de agora em diante isso vai mudar! _—_ soou determinada _—_ Não permitiremos que vocês se sintam desamparados outra vez!

_—_ Viva à princesa Crystal, reencarnação de Nova Rainha Serena, e ao Novo Rei Endymion! _—_ a mãe de Tsukiko aplaudiu-os, claro que chamou Damien de Endymion inocentemente, mas tal título não agradou ao príncipe, que imediatamente apresentou-se apropriadamente. Embora alguns tenham se mantido calados, grande maioria aplaudiu e vibrou como uma torcida.

— Que gracinha... _—_ Onyx, irônico, comentou, ainda espectador assíduo das imagens em holografia. _—_ O que acha Topázio?

— Acho que essa cópia genérica da Nova Rainha Serena nos trará problemas se continuar a insistir que Nemesis e Terra podem ser planetas aliados.

— Príncipe Damien, _—_ no planeta azul, enquanto as palmas estaladas ressoavam em ritmo de festejo, a princesa fortalecida pelo choque de realidade, falou discreta: _—_ Quando voltarmos ao palácio decidi que acatarei meus pais e assim como as outras, vou treinar! _— _não, aquilo não a agradava, todavia deu-se por vencida de suas vontades, pois estas jamais deveriam estar acima de seus deveres para com aquelas pessoas. Não por ela, mas pelo reino, havia de ser forte. Vislumbrou o contentamento de seu acompanhante, sorriu em retribuição, guardou a pedra nemesiana no decote e uniu-se ao pequeno Tsukiko novamente _—_ Então, que tal continuarmos o nosso passeio por essa cidade maravilhosa? Quais são os lugares que você mais gosta?

— O parque de diversões! _—_ respondeu prontamente e, livre do colo materno, a puxou pela mão.

— Não precisa ter pressa! _—_ riu, e foi seguida por sua procissão particular. O sujeito misterioso permaneceu a segui-la, calado e intrigado.

— Tente outra gracinha e verá o que o aguarda. _—_ Sailor Phantom, soturna, coberta por uma longa capa negra, surgiu pelas costas dele.

* * *

><p>Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao parque, passaram por praças galerias, por vizinhanças e colégios. Crystal, admirada, invejou as colegiais saindo pelos grandes portões de uma escola. Elas sorriam, andavam em grupo, conversavam sobre trivialidades, algumas se encontravam com seus namorados na esquina, eram vidas normais, como a dela jamais seria. Por um momento, imaginou-se no lugar de uma daquelas meninas, viu-se no típico uniforme do colégio <em>Juban<em>, e imaginou Diamante como um universitário comum, ambos de braços dados, caminhando pelas ruas, fazendo planos juntos, combinando de sair para jantar. Imaginou-se, no dia dos namorados, ansiosa e tímida, entregando um chocolate em formato de coração nas mãos dele, arrancando-lhe um riso galante. E, nesse andar de carruagem, inevitavelmente fantasiou com um fim de tarde alaranjado no porto, onde Diamante ajoelhar-se-ia elegantemente à sua frente e nas mãos teria uma caixinha púrpura de veludo – onde seu anel de noivado, lapidado em diamantes, resplandeceria. Ah, ele deslizaria aquele anel no dedo dela, beijaria sua mão e então se abraçariam forte, ele a giraria no alto, trocariam um beijo apaixonado e...

— Está tudo bem, princesa? _—_ a criança preocupou-se por notar uma lágrima escapar do olho dela.

— Está sim, eu só estava pensando... _—_ enxugou-a depressa. Era um lindo sonho, mas era um sonho, apenas. Ela jamais seria uma estudante normal do colégio Juban, era uma princesa, e isso sim era um destino do qual ela não poderia escapar.

— Chegamos ao parque! _—_ Damien anunciou.

— O que estamos esperando? Aposto que chego na montanha russa primeiro do que você! _—_ Crystal desafiou Tsukiko e correu desenfreada, ninguém ali adivinharia que a menina estava há dias sem se alimentar direito.

* * *

><p>No óvni, o dono dos sonhos de Crystal sentara-se em frente a uma das inúmeras grandes janelas. Abatido, o violeta dos olhos tornara-se opaco, era como se ele ainda se visse diante do pobre coitado que implorava por comida. Suas mãos, repousadas sobre os joelhos, pareciam inanimadas como o resto de seu corpo.<p>

— Príncipe? Príncipe! _—_ A voz de Jade soou distante, tudo parecia girar devagar em ritmo doloroso, cruel e distorcido, o zunido dos motores da nave era como uma sinfonia agonizante. Diamante virou o rosto lentamente, a franja bagunçada cobria um de seus olhos, Jade estalou os dedos fazendo-o piscar _—_ Recomponha-se, dentro de duas horas estaremos chegando à próxima cidade, você precisa estar preparado. _— _ a guerreira cutucou o vidro, exatamente no ponto onde a unha dela roçava jazia uma montanha de pedra preciosa negra que cintilava em tons de verde nas suas variadas rachaduras, dali ela parecia ser do tamanho do dedo indicador de Jade, mas a considerar a distância, a tal montanha deveria ser um colosso. O príncipe não se recordava que em Nêmesis existisse algo como aquilo. _—_ É até bonita daqui, general Garnet a nomeou de _Viridis Abyss._

— O que isso significa? _—_ Akai perguntou curiosa. Diamante não esboçou reação alguma.

— Abismo verde. _— _na voz de Jade, um quê de tenebroso, nos céus obscuros de Nemesis, uma rajada de trovões. Akai empalideceu de susto.

* * *

><p>No salão real, ficou decidido que no dia seguinte, no grande ginásio localizado nas profundezas do vasto jardim as meninas treinariam. Neherenia pediu que Olho de Tigre e Olho de Águia ajudassem-nas na empreitada, os dois rapazes atléticos eram bons acrobatas e eram hábeis, teriam muito a ensinar às três adolescentes. Reiko não disfarçou a intensidade de sua empolgação, abraçou-se ao braço rijo do homem de cabelos dourados, brincalhona, porém sem olhá-lo diretamente. Ele, desconcertado, girou os olhos para o lado oposto e, acidentalmente, teve a visão perfeita de uma Marine de braços cruzados, aparentemente desanimada com a notícia de que seria treinada por ele. Hina, insegura, estava visivelmente desconfortável.<p>

— Deve ser difícil para você, não é? _—_ Sailor Ocean sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Sailor Fire.

— Não gosto de violência! _—_ afastou-se, o hálito fresco da guardiã dos oceanos a arrepiara de imediato.

— Está chateado por não ter sido solicitado?_ —_ Diana, sapeca e elegante como um gato no momento do bote, saltou de trás de uma pilastra lapidada em cristal quase nas costas de Olho de Peixe.

— Ai! _—_ o grito agudo do jovem andrógino fê-la rir tanto que teve de pousar uma mão à barriga, o corpo inclinou-se curvado _—_ _Aff_! Como você é irritante! Não, eu não gosto dessa selvageria, desse espetáculo de testosterona, força física não é comigo! _—_ jogou os cabelos para trás e acomodou as mãos à cintura _—_ Além do mais, tenho que ir a Elysium com... você! _—_ olhou-a de cima a baixo, rolou os olhos e bufou enojado _— _Olhe só! _—_ tirou um fio cor de grafite do ombro _—_ Você já está espalhando seus pelos na minha farda recém-lavada!

— Como você é fresco! _—_ piscou um olho e mostrou-lhe a língua.

— Aqueles dois se divertirão em Elysium. _—_ Sailor Saturno comentou ao lado de Olho de Águia.

— _Hmm_? _—_ perguntou-se desde quando ela estava ao seu lado, a guerreira do silêncio, a mão direita da rainha. Contemplou-a, o topo da cabeça à altura de seu ombro, não era muito alta, mas era esbelta e delicada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que estava reparando na beleza de Hotaru, inevitavelmente comparou-a a Mizumi e a primeira frustração do dia foi notar que, em proporções, o busto de Sailor Saturno perdia esmagadoramente para o de Sailor Ocean _—_ "seu pervertido"! _—_ corou ao repreender-se mentalmente.

— O que foi? _—_ ela perguntou, estranhando-lhe a reação.

— Nada, só estou com calor. _—_ abanou-se, disfarçando _—_ Pois é, sim, Peixe viverá boas aventuras com Diana, tenho certeza.

— Elysium não pode ficar sem guardiões por muito tempo. _—_ suspirou.

— Eu sei, mas é estranho... _— _entortou os lábios, desanimado _—_ É a primeira vez que não estaremos reunidos, sabe? O Trio Amazonas será uma Dupla por um tempo _—_ estreitou os olhos e cobriu-os depois de olhar Tigre, desajeitado, sem saber se corria atrás de Marine ou dava atenção a Reiko. _—_ O que será de nós sem a grande cabeça do grupo? _—_ desabafou depois de um longo suspiro.

— Ah, mas vocês devem ter fortes motivos para ficar! Você, principalmente. _—_ ela não se poupou de observar, e ele, inevitavelmente, enrubesceu.

— Vamos treinar as garotas, ué! _—_ arregalou os olhos, apontou as três jovens, tão desesperado que arrancou risos da marinheira com quem conversava.

— Conte outra! _—_ fitou Sailor Ocean, já na extremidade oposta do salão, ao lado de uma carrancuda Sailor Wind. _—_ Você a ama? _—_ foi direta.

— Quê? _— _Águia deu um pulo.

— Nada, não é assunto meu. _—_ deu de ombros _—_ Em todo o caso, boa sorte. No baile você não teve muita...

— Ah, mas eu já virei o jogo! _—_ deixou escapar, e quando se deu conta tapou os lábios com as duas mãos.

— Nossa! _—_ dessa vez, Hotaru ficou sem graça e as bochechas rosaram, Olho de Águia reparou e secretamente apreciou a visão da melhor amiga da rainha em um de seus raros momentos de meiguice: a boca curva em meia lua, num sorriso tímido, e os olhos púrpuros e redondos arregalados _—_ Bom para você! _—_ riu _—_ Com licença. _—_ aos risos, afastou-se apressada.

— Reiko... _—_ Olho de Tigre deixou de prestar atenção em Marine quando a mocinha loura puxou assunto com Hina. Voltou-se a outra, de cabelos negros, que não saía do seu lado _— _Você demorou a me procurar depois daquele dia. _—_ engoliu seco com a lembrança, na verdade a "_não-lembrança_" de um beijo.

— Sentiu saudades de mim? _—_ balançou os braços, os olhos mantinham-se focados à frente, não o encarou.

— Você está diferente... _—_ fugiu da pergunta e comentou, as mãos escondiam-se nervosas nos bolsos da farda. Ele, diferentemente dela, a encarava atento. _—_ Por que não me olha?

— Eu não sei, talvez eu esteja com vergonha. _— _roçou o pé à superfície cristalina, como se com a ponta do sapato fizesse desenhos no vidro, e para lá olhava.

— Você, com vergonha?! _—_ exclamou dramático.

— Qual é o problema? Sim, eu também posso sentir vergonha às vezes! _—_ as feições dela se fecharam e as maçãs do rosto adquiriram tom avermelhado.

— Você está vermelha, meu Deus! _—_ tapou a boca com uma mão, a voz soou estridente.

— Dá para falar baixo? Nem todo mundo precisa saber! _—_ enfim fitou-o, e nesse exato momento as cenas de ele a jogando na cama e depois beijando-a passaram pela mente, rápidas e vivas, como trechos de um filme picante. Imediatamente, Reiko virou o rosto para o lado e cruzou os braços. _— _Por que você ainda não foi atrás da Marine?

— Você estava agarrada no meu braço.

— Não estou mais faz um tempo, se é que não percebeu.

Tigre abriu a boca para falar, mas reteve as palavras, contentou-se em olhá-la e diagnosticar a própria situação: ele estava ali, ao lado dela, porque _queria_ – um riso completamente espontâneo escapou de sua garganta.

— Qual é a graça? _—_ olhou-o de rabo de olho.

— Você. Rainha Neherenia anuncia que serei o seu treinador, você agarra meu braço como uma maluca e agora está aí, se fazendo de difícil.

— Pra mim já deu. _—_ fingindo-se de ofendida, virou-se para ir _—_ Não quero mais saber de você Olho de Tigre!

Ele a puxou pela cintura, de lado, e colou-a a ele num abraço para lá de inusitado.

— Para você, eu sou _Tigrinho_. _—_ encostou a cabeça dourada à cabeça negra.

O coração de Reiko foi à lua e voltou, quieta, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Marine, de longe, riu satisfeita, Hina olhou para os lados até que avistou o casal exótico do recinto, embora soasse como um conforto, o peito dela aqueceu-se de saudades, e sua mente formulou diversas perguntas: onde e como Saphiro estaria? Será que pensava nela, que sentia a sua falta como ela sentia a dele?

... Ah, se sentia! Por mais fechado que fosse, seus orbes azuis transbordavam saudades. Saphiro caminhava pelos vastos e escuros corredores do palácio de Nemesis como se estivesse perdido, e era como se sentia. Ao fechar os olhos, por poucos instantes, ele podia jurar sentir o calor de Sailor Fire, e então os ventos gélidos o contornavam, forçando-o a lembrar-se de onde estava. Passos alarmaram-no, o príncipe escondeu-se por trás de uma larga pilastra e observou Quartzy passar, encolhida, olhando para os lados como se quisesse se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. A atitude peculiar da mocinha aguçou desconfiança em Saphiro.  
>Silencioso, observou-a caminhar apressadamente pelo amplo corredor. Ele, discreto, tele-transportou-se de pilastra a pilastra, respiração controlada, era como um gatuno. Do mesmo modo, seguiu-a por uma longa escadaria que descia em espiral até as profundezas daquela construção imponente. Lá embaixo, onde um dia existiu uma masmorra, agora só havia as grades enferrujadas e resquícios de ossos dos antigos prisioneiros, Saphiro respirou fundo para não nausear. Insistente, continuou a segui-la, e Quartzy já não parecia temer ser notada, talvez por crer que ali ninguém além dela se atrevesse a passar. No final do extenso labirinto de celas, ela parou diante uma grande porta vermelha cujas maçanetas douradas cintilavam e elas eram o suficiente para iluminar o pequeno hall de entrada. Depois dela, outra porta, dessa vez azul, maçanetas douradas com pedras vermelhas cravadas no centro, outra escada, mais uma longa descida.<p>

"Mas onde diabos essa garota está indo?" _—_ se perguntou, cansado de perambular.

Quartzy parou em uma saleta redonda, abaixou-se no chão, desenhou um círculo no centro e uma fenda se abriu, ela pulou lá dentro. Antes que se fechasse, Saphiro, por mais desconfiado que estivesse, rendeu-se à curiosidade e pulou também. Caiu de pé numa sala que era a réplica perfeita de um pequeno antiquário, porém, as antiguidades que ali jaziam não pertenciam a Nemesis, era notável. Em estantes, diversas embalagens de vinis e livros, nas paredes que imitavam um céu de verão, quadros de paisagens Terrestres, de céus estrelados, de constelações, e no canto, onde Quartzy se encontrava, havia um objeto que Saphiro desconhecia, mas que terráqueos costumavam chamar de _vitrola_. A bela irmã de Ametista ligou-a e, apesar dos chiados e do som abafado, o irmão mais novo de Diamante reconheceu a música:

— Sonata ao Luar. _—_ disse entristecido.

— Príncipe?! _— _Quartzy exaltou-se, as costas entraram em atrito com a parede escura e rachada. _—_ O que faz aqui?

— Eu a segui. _—_ aproximou-se calmo _—_ O que é esse lugar?

Quartzy cobriu o rosto com as mãos, encolheu os ombros e tremeu freneticamente, apavorada.

— Não destrua, por favor! _—_ pôs-se à frente da vitrola, como se pudesse defendê-la com a própria vida, se precisasse. _—_ Não destrua!

Quieto, parou diante ela e, sereno, tocou-lhe os ombros com firmeza o suficiente para fazê-los pararem de chacoalhar. Surpresa, ela sentiu os próprios dedos deslizarem pela face, até que as mãos penderam mortificadas. Os olhos, trêmulos, encontraram os dele, misteriosamente melancólicos. O peito, ofegante, entregava o quanto seu coração estava acelerado, e a palidez o quão amedrontada se sentia. E, ainda assim, paralisada de pavor, havia quentura nas bochechas. Quartzy ruborizara.

— Hina... _—_ Saphiro sussurrou, vendo através dela a menina meiga dos cabelos alaranjados.

—... O quê? _—_ sussurrou, acuada.

— Não se preocupe. _—_ soltou-a _—_ Não pretendo destruir nada disso. _—_ fitou a velha vitrola _— _Sonata ao Luar... é o nome da música que você está ouvindo. _—_ encontrou em uma prateleira a capa mofada do vinil _—_ Está vendo? _—_ sorriu singelo.

— Música, então é assim que se chama?

Saphiro notou-a comovida, observou-a, incansável. A esguia nemesiana moveu os braços e as pernas delicadamente, girou o corpo, leve como uma pluma. Estava dançando.

— Sim, música... _—_ perdeu-se na lembrança de sua querida pianista.

— Dá vontade de mexer o corpo... Me acalma. _—_ Rodopiou até parar diante de um quadro pequenino, acariciou-o, era uma bailarina. Saphiro finalmente compreendeu o porquê de Quartzy vestir-se do modo como se vestia, era uma homenagem à bailarina em aquarela naquela humilde tela.

— Você gosta mesmo da Terra, não é?

— Sinto muito se o ofendi. _—_ imediatamente ela voltou às formalidades.

— De forma alguma. _—_ foi até uma pequena escrivaninha e sentou-se sobre o tampo da mesa _—_ Posso contar um pouco de minha experiência lá, se quiser.

— Você faria isso? _—_ empolgou-se como se fosse uma criança pronta a ouvir uma história de conto de fadas.

— Por que não? _—_ sorriu satisfeito. Julgava que ela merecia um pouco de acalento, e contar-lhe um pouco sobre a experiência que tivera no planeta azul talvez ajudasse a aliviar a saudade. _—_ O que você gostaria de saber primeiro?

— Como é a sensação de ver o sol nascer e se pôr? _—_ fechou os olhos e suspirou _— _É quente?

— É confortável... _—_ sentiu pesar por ela e por si próprio. Certa vez ele também desconhecera o sol, a música, a vida. – Sente-se, a minha história é um pouco longa. _—_ puxou a cadeira encaixada à escrivaninha e num gesto apontou-a. Quartzy, cerimoniosa, sentou-se e ali ficou, comportada, ansiosa por saber das aventuras de Saphiro.

* * *

><p>As horas fluíram enquanto a princesa fazia diversas descobertas sobre os costumes das pessoas comuns, e secretamente às invejava. Novamente, o comportamento dos civis obrigou-a a se lembrar do quanto sua avó era adorada. No centro, próximo à grande praça abundante em árvores, flores e grama, uma construção em mármore e cristal – um santuário –, tributo aos seus avós, prendeu-lhe os olhos. Na fachada, as faces das antigas guerreiras esculpidas como musas, e em duas grandes janelas, seus avós coloridos em vitrais destacavam-se. Assim que pararam ali ela e o príncipe entreolharam-se. Haviam de admitir, ambos eram parecidíssimos com os antigos e adorados regentes. Estranhamente, as imagens ali santificadas pareciam direcionar seus sorrisos solenes aos dois, e os olhos deificados encaravam-nos, enigmáticos. As pessoas,logo atrás, fecharam os olhos e uniram as mãos em oração, Tsukiko, agarrado à perna da mãe, vidrou-se na mocinha dos cabelos castanhos. Largou-se da mãe e, vagaroso, foi até a menina distraída com a imagem da ancestral, tocou-lhe os cabelos, entrelaçou os pequenos e roliços dedos nas largas ondas e comentou.<p>

— Tem algo errado, você devia ser loura, princesa! _—_ não falou para ofender, era inocente. Crystal, mesmo irritadiça, relevou e pegou-o no colo.

— Não, não! Minha avó era loura, eu sou diferente. _—_ apertou de leve o nariz arrebitado do menino, provocando-lhe um riso.

Estampava-se na face daquela gente a forte esperança de que ela fosse Serena, e seu coração dizia-lhe que seria um pecado esfacelar os sonhos daqueles indivíduos. Fatidicamente, muitos a veneravam por alimentarem a crença. Todavia, o desconforto não era apenas dela. Percebia claramente o semblante preocupado do rapaz que a acompanhava. Por si e por ele, deu um jeito de saírem dali e passearem por outras partes.  
>... Enfim, assim que entardeceu acobreado o céu, Crystal e Damien decidiram que era hora de retornarem. Crystal, por sua vez, não aguentou-se de curiosidade e, na volta, acabou por entrar na escola que admirara, subiu as escadas, inspecionou as salas de aula – modernas como o reino era – no entanto, havia algo nostálgico nelas. Lembrou-se de que a mãe e a avó viveram a experiência de serem adolescentes como ela não teve a oportunidade, tal recordação a instigou a questionar: "Por que eu não poderia"?<p>

A pergunta criou ecos na mente dela durante boa parte do percurso de volta ao lar. Distraída, continuou a andar mesmo com o repentino freio de seu parceiro. Segundos depois percebeu que andava sozinha, então parou, virou-se para ele e viu-o de pé em frente a uma enorme navegação. Estavam no mesmo porto no qual ela criara fantasias mais cedo – o seu noivado que não sucedeu. Suspirou e afagou o brinco de Diamante pendurado em seu pescoço, o nó tornou a se formar no peito, a dor não havia data para passar... se é que passaria. Céus, tudo naquele lugar a fazia lembrar-se dele! Até a enorme caravela, objeto curioso e inusitado, dava-lhe motivos para pensar em Diamante.

— Essa é a minha nau. _—_ Damien quebrou o silêncio assim que pôde. _—_ Outro dia trouxe Marine para conhecê-la, seria um prazer apresentá-la a você também.

— Marine é? _—_ arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantada. _—_ _Hmmm..._ _—_ sorriu brincalhona, havia de se descontrair para aliviar a dor em seu íntimo.

— Não confunda as coisas princesa! _—_ coçou a nuca, completamente constrangido _—_ Me perdoe se passei a ideia errada!

— Oh, não, que isso! Marine é um partido maravilhoso! Sabe que vocês até combinam? _—_ rodeou-o como se o analisasse, era bom ter um motivo para brincar _—_ Ela é muito inteligente! Adora coisas "cibernéticas", essas que tem a ver com tecnologia!

— Não estou interessado em Marine! _—_ respondeu com firmeza, cortando-a, a voz grave ecoou imponente, digna de um barítono por sua amplitude e potência. Sem perceber, Damien a segurou pelos braços e no instante seguinte travava um duelo entre os pares de olhos azulados. _—_ Pare de tentar me jogar para ela como se eu fosse um brinquedo, _— _acalmou os ânimos, soltou os braços dela devagar _—_ por favor. _— _completou.

— Eu estava brincando... _—_ afastou-se subitamente _—_ Desculpe!

— Não, eu que peço desculpas... _—_ reaproximou-se e reverenciou-a, o vento, ameno, balançou-lhe a capa _—_ você está tão triste, acompanhei-a no intuito de animá-la e acabei sendo rude, eu sinto muito. _—_ lentamente, levantou a cabeça de modo que os fios negros tombassem para o lado como uma cortina, assim, seus dois mares azuis como águas-marinhas ergueram-se à ela, carinhosos, protetores _—_ Eu a respeito, quero que saiba, que jamais duvide. _—_ de joelhos, segurou-lhe as duas mãos, cuidadoso. Crystal enrijeceu surpresa _—_ Não a sufocarei, não insistirei em algo que você não quiser. Serei o seu guarda-costas, o seu anjo da guarda se me permitir, e isso me bastará. Deixe-me cuidar de você, como um amigo querido... _—_ massageou o dorso das mãos delicadas com os polegares robustos _—_ Mas, por favor, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não tente me persuadir a me aproximar de outra pessoa, da mesma maneira que eu não tento persuadi-la a esquecer do príncipe a quem você tanto ama.

— Príncipe Damien... _—_ as palmas gelaram, e ela, vermelha como um tomate,fugiu dos olhos dele _—_ assim eu fico sem graça.

— Por que você o ama? _—_ levantou-se, ainda a cativar-lhe as mãos, olhava-a sem piscar as longas pestanas.

— Eu amo, simplesmente! _—_ impaciente, respondeu _—_ Não me peça um motivo!

— Exato. _—_ sorriu doce _— _Como eu disse a você, certas coisas não possuem razão de ser. Ama-se por amar. Você o ama, eu a amo. _—_ deu um passo à frente, com isso quase paralisou o coração da menina cativa pelas mãos, antes que ela pudesse fugir, Damien, em um gesto amigável, beijou-lhe a lua na testa, e então, no fim das contas, liberou-a. _—_ Respeito... _—_ murmurou.

— Vamos voltar! _—_ aflita, saltitou à frente, e ele a seguiu em quietude.

Chegaram ao palácio quando a noite cintilava os astros em seu auge, iluminada e saudosista. A noite, sim, cenário propício à imaginação de poetas, de amantes, de artistas... As estrelas reluziam como pequenas pérolas esparramadas em veludo negro, as grandes janelas eram suas molduras, o salão de jantar parecia um elegante planetário branco, todos estavam sentados à mesa, e nesta mágica noite, Crystal finalmente sentar-se-ia com eles.

— Como foi o passeio pela cidade? _—_ Helios perguntou animado.

— Produtivo, papai... _—_ a princesa, buscando fôlego e apetite, encarou o prato de porcelana à sua frente.

— Príncipe Damien? _—_ Rini incluiu-o na conversa.

— Tivemos alguns problemas, mas em geral creio que foi bom para a princesa. _—_ fitou-a e lhe sorriu.

— Mesmo? _—_ a rainha empolgou-se e, esperançosa, encarou a filha.

—Decidi participar do treinamento. _—_ disse logo. Para que adiar? _— _Mas tenho uma condição.

— Filha, que coisa maravilhosa! Diga logo, que condição? _—_ a mãe bateu palmas e acabou por levantar-se, o pai expandiu um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Quero que eu e as meninas estudemos em uma escola comum como você e vovó estudaram. _—_ cruzou os braços e balançou as pernas por debaixo da mesa, infantil.

... E foi assim que Crystal conseguiu o feito de fazer com que todos ali sentados quase caíssem para trás. Ao menos serviu para recuperar o clima de descontração que as reuniões possuíam antigamente. Marine, em rara vez, animou-se com uma ideia da princesa. Reiko e Hina olharam-se confusas, Sailor Ocean se deliciou em risos, Sailor Wind espalmou a mão à testa e gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça.

* * *

><p>As rajadas elétricas não vinham do céu, tinham sua origem na montanha. Os raios esverdeados formavam-se no topo pontiagudo e de lá eram atirados aleatoriamente pelo chão rochoso. O óvni não era atingido por ser protegido por um campo de energia.<p>

— Espere mais uma hora. _—_ Jade aconselhou, a ela as trovejadas violentas não impressionavam.

— Para que desperdiçar tempo? _—_ Diamante, rouco, passou a mão pelo vidro que vibrava em consonância aos poderosos raios, tudo o que eles tocavam faiscava. O solo desnivelado era irrigado por um líquido da mesma cor radioativa, havia centenas de poças borbulhantes que brilhavam em contraste ao negro, o príncipe as via pequenas. _—_ Para que esperar? Por que não descer logo para confirmar o que já sabemos? Não é possível haver uma alma viva aqui. _—_ afastou-se do visor para o mundo caótico.

— Se vossa majestade desejar entrar para as estatísticas de mortos por incineração, pode descer. _—_ Jade falou naturalmente, Akai conteve um riso. _—_ Mas, se deseja retornar vivo ao seu palácio para narrar tudo o que viu, espere uma hora. Estamos quase no ponto da noite em que Viridis Abyss faz um breve intervalo de suas atividades. Veja bem, breve, a calmaria dura por volta de meia-hora, quarenta minutos no máximo.

— Como sabe de tudo isso? _—_ encarou-a.

— Por que essa... _—_ fechou os olhos e abriu-os devagar, desenlaçando os longos cílios, no mel amargo de Jade o verde dos raios se concentrava, e num repente o corpo da amazona e sua lança foram contornados por aura de mesmo tom _—_ é minha terra natal. Abismo verde, a montanha dos condenados, _—_ apertou a lança em mãos, cravou os olhos no príncipe, boquiaberto com o fato revelado _— _a montanha dos escravos.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>**Yey! Outro capítulo épico (em relação ao tamanho), e acabei de me dar conta de que chegamos ao 36! Gente, daqui a pouco estamos no 40! Bom, vou adiantar logo que tentarei fazer com que não passe muito dos 60, mas não posso garantir, afinal, há alguns capítulos atrás eu disse (toda orgulhosa, por sinal) que depois de dois capítulos estaríamos atingindo a segunda fase da história. Triste engano! Agora, sendo otimista, acho que em cinco fecha-se a primeira fase. Mas, acalmem-se! A primeira fase é mesmo a mais longa, a segunda fluirá mais rápido (assim espero), portanto, não desistam dessa fanfic, pelo amor da Deusa Selene! Entendam, é muito personagem a explorar, dá até vontade de escrever uma fic para cada casal, só que a realidade não permite! T-T  
>Ok, ok, chega de choro! Vamos às notas propriamente ditas: ao escrever esse capítulo me dei conta de que (acho que) não defini bem o século em que estamos! Na verdade, não me lembro se eu disse ser século XXX, pois se eu disse gostaria de expor que seria o final dele, tipo, período de transição para o século XXXI, de início eu fiquei confusa se faria início de século XXXI ou final de século XXX, em todo o caso, se em algum momento escrevi "XXXI", estou me corrigindo agora, é final do XXX, pronto. Chega de confusão!<br>Então, outra coisa: _Tsukiko_ (muito fofinho, me apaixonei por ele!) significa "filho da lua"!  
>Na cena em frente ao santuário (está mais para uma catedral, ao menos na minha imaginação) as imagens dos rostos das senshi em mármore, como musas, foram inspiradas nos camafeus que a <strong>MViana-chan<strong> postou um dia desses! Achei tão lindos, imaginem aquelas imagens emolduradas na fachada de uma construção alegórica, tipo uma catedral barroca? – olhos brilhando – Eu quero!Tá, passou... Bem, no próximo capítulo posso dizer que a Jade terá se destaque, somente. Espero que estejam ansiosos para saberem um pouco mais sobre a personagem!  
>Lembrando – como a fic é baseada no anime antigo, o planeta Nemesis tem a aparência de uma pedra meio torta, escura, como era no anime (lembram?). Portanto, nos meus devaneios, Nemesis é todo "lapidado" em cristal negro, por aí... Espero que as descrições não estejam muito confusas.<br>Ah, quase me esqueço! Não sei se lembram (pois faz um bom tempo), mas _Sonata ao Luar_ ( _Moonlight Sonata_, do Beethoven, linda, maravilhosa, tudo de perfeito!) foi a música que Hina estava tocando quando conheceu Saphiro. Achei que caía bem ser ela de fundo, na cena entre Quartzy e o príncipe.  
><em>Haters gonna hate<em>, mas tivemos ceninhas fofas entre Damien e Crystal neste aqui, e eu estou mais que louca para saber o que minhas leitoras (e leitores, se tiver) acharam! Eu, particularmente, acredito que o argumento dele sobre "para amar não se precisa de motivo" teve uma boa base... mas quem sou eu?  
>Credo, até a nota ficou gigante dessa vez! Desculpem! Kissus e até o próximo, se tiverem um tempinho deixem um humilde comentário para a ficwriter pedinte, por favor! <em><strong>S2<strong>_


	37. As correntes de Jade

**Aviso:** Cenas fortes nesse capítulo. A fic é **M**, mas não custa avisar.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 37 – As correntes de Jade**

* * *

><p>Logo após o jantar – no qual ela quase não triscara – Crystal decidiu recolher-se em seus aposentos. Antes de ir, o pai beijou-lhe a testa e abraçou-a, relembrando-a de como era acolhedor ter um colo paterno como abrigo. A mãe, ainda preocupada, mas doce, afagou-lhe os cabelos e lhe desejou boa noite, os outros compartilharam com a princesa seus olhares amigáveis, mesmo Sailor Wind, a indecifrável, mostrou-se serena.<br>Mais tarde, no grande quarto, Crystal atirou-se sobre o colchão macio. Vestia a camisola branca com detalhes em lilás, coincidentemente a mesma que usara no dia em que, pela janela, o Príncipe Branco visitou-a. Pesarosa, pregou os grandes olhos azuis à janela aberta, atentou-se às cortinas bailando em conjunto à terna brisa noturna e era como se, de repente, _Ele_ fosse aparecer a sorrir, e então diria, brando, que tudo não passara de um pesadelo.  
>Não. Era real. Ele não estava ali. Diamante partira para longe, muito longe, e não visitaria seu quarto por um bom tempo, talvez para sempre.<br>_Para sempre_? Só de cogitar que seu príncipe poderia não regressar, o coração congelava dentro do peito. Crystal virou-se e, em posição fetal, apegou-se à sua pequena peça negra como se fosse tudo o que havia lhe sobrado. Beijou a extremidade pontiaguda e gélida, suspirou e entrelaçou as pernas. A noite estava quente, mas ela sentia um frio arrepiante. Como seria forte? Como passaria por tudo aquilo?

Lembrou-se do pequeno Tsukiko e de seus olhos admirados, inocentes e esperançosos.  
>Certamente existiam muitos "Tsukikos" que precisavam dela, estes eram parte de seu povo, de seu reino.<p>

— Sou uma princesa... _—_ constatou: _—_ Meu coração precisa ser maior, meu amor precisa ser maior... _—_ uma lágrima escorreu, fina, e caiu sobre o travesseiro branco _—_ Não posso me dar o luxo de amar apenas uma pessoa. Não posso me encerrar em meu mundinho, como se ninguém mais precisasse de mim. _—_ puxou o edredom bordado em luas e estrelas, cobriu-se até as orelhas, cerrou fortemente os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentava com tudo de si aliviar aquela dor, aquela _agonia fantasma_ _– _ o peito comprimia como se aos poucos se sufocasse pela falta, pela abstinência _—_ "Quando isso vai passar? Como eu faço para aliviar essa dor?!" _—_ soluçou _—_ "Estou tão sozinha!" _—_ afundou a face inundada no travesseiro, seus murmúrios chorosos, seus lamentos e desabafos todos foram abafados pelo algodão fofo, até que, exaurido, seu coração partido a permitiu adormecer. No entanto, antes de entregar-se ao sono conformado, pensou sobre os momentos com Damien, e de certo modo, confortou-a saber ter com quem contar, um novo amigo, alguém que se orgulhava dela _—_ "Não, não estou sozinha". _—_ os olhos fechados com violência, relaxaram, vislumbrando a família, os amigos e as pessoas que conhecera na cidade. _—_ "Um dia, eu vou ser uma mulher forte. Por vocês, eu vou ser".

* * *

><p>Topázio, entediado, sentou-se à cama. Depois que a princesa de Tóquio de Cristal retornou ao palácio com seu acompanhante não houve motivos para que o cavaleiro dourado e o gênio insano permanecessem no laboratório. Livrou-se das botas, Aoi, meiga, ajudou-o a tirar cada peça da armadura. As mãos pequeninas dobraram sua capa e guardaram-na no imenso closet. As peças lapidadas em pedra preciosa – que dava-lhe o nome – a fiel serva separou por partes e depositou-as em um manequim emoldurado à parede negra. Por fim, sorridente, a menina voltou aos pulos e parou diante ele. O belo dono dos cabelos e olhos d'ouro tirou a farda negra que vestia por baixo do traje de guerra e revelou seu abdome definido, alvo, sem uma cicatriz sequer. Esticou os braços, alongando-se, cada músculo de suas costas e de seus braços enrijeceu-se. Quando já estava confortável, Topázio, em um gesto convidativo, estendeu a mão a uma Aoi ansiosa à sua frente. A mocinha alegre segurou-a, e ele, firme e intenso, a puxou de modo que caísse sentada sobre sua coxa esquerda.<br>Encarou a sua bonequinha, saboreou a ansiedade estampada nos olhos azuis, ingênuos. Cativou o rosto delicado em uma mão, massageou a bochecha macia com o polegar como se nela desenhasse círculos, Aoi fechou os olhos e suspirou, entregue, contente.

— Gosta de ter as atenções só para você, não é? _—_ roçou o nariz ao dela, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

— Eu sinto saudades da Akai, mas... _—_ ruborizou _—_ gosto sim de ter o senhor Topázio só para mim! _—_ ao fim da frase, acabou por deixar escapar um gemido. Os dentes de seu mestre agarraram-lhe a orelha, e a língua morna acariciou-a, sedenta.

— Dispa-se. _—_ sussurrou galante, mesmo que não se permitisse sorrir e que sua respiração não se alterasse.

Aoi, tímida e destrambelhada, levantou-se. As articulações trêmulas contraíam-se, os dedos nervosos se atrapalharam ao desfazerem os nós do espartilho – a primeira peça a cair –, a seguir virou-se de costas, abaixou-se e abriu o fecho das botas, sacudiu as pernas para frente e fê-las voarem longe, uma em direção oposta à outra.

— Vire-se. _—_ calmo, ordenou.

O que ela poderia fazer além de obedecer? Tirou uma luva por vez, caíram feito plumas sobre o piso. Arfando, despiu-se da meia-calça preta, enfim sobrou o vestido. Aoi parou, ofegante, fitando-o insegura, era o seu jeitinho. Topázio, enigmático, não piscou uma vez. Os orbes dourados e intransigentes diziam por si só o que sua meiga Lolita deveria fazer. A saia curta possuía três camadas que lhe davam volume: a primeira era azul, a segunda roxa, e a última, parte do vestido, negra. A jovenzinha livrou-se de uma de cada vez, até que sobrou-lhe apenas o vestido negro e sem alças. Revelou os seios ao abaixar o decote ousado, assim que o tecido desceu abaixo do umbigo caiu feito cortina, revelando um corpo adolescente pouco mais desenvolvido do que o comum, era como se o conjunto de curvas redondas e bem desenhadas possuíssem não mais do que dezesseis anos. Em contraste, o porte de Topázio anunciava-se com mais de vinte e poucos, vivido e maduro.  
>A lingerie rendada em fios negros e lilases ele mesmo fez questão de tirar. Puxou-a pela cintura, beijou-lhe a barriga e arriou o último pedaço de pano que a cobria. E, perfeccionista como era, pôs as mãos sobre os ombros pequeninos e pressionou-a a abaixar-se, os cotovelos da menina apoiaram-se nas coxas cavaleirescas torneadas, ainda adornadas pela calça de veludo preto – conjunto da farda –, então, ele, novamente, teve a iniciativa de tirar o pequeno chapéu, preso em grampos nos cabelos azuis, e jogá-lo em uma direção qualquer. Assim que a induziu a ficar do jeito como veio ao mundo, tomou-lhe as mãos e a pôs de pé mais uma vez. Abraçou-a por uma coxa, alisou-lhe a pele intacta, contornou a dobra da nádega perfeitamente redonda e, agarrando-a pela perna, fê-la encaixar a dobra do joelho sobre o ombro largo de militar – o dele, obviamente. Arrastou as unhas no branco da pele, deixou um rastro vermelho da virilha até as proximidades do pequeno joelho, e a boca, voraz, caiu sobre o ventre dela, a língua desenhou traços aleatórios pela pele, até enfiar-se na passagem, cada pedacinho de Aoi tremeu, a menina curvou-se sobre o mentor e abraçou-se à sua cabeça, as mãos perderam-se nas largas ondas douradas, preciosas, tão brilhantes que iluminavam o cômodo escuro. Antes que os gemidos deliciados da serviçal se transformassem em gritos, bruto, Topázio a girou e jogou-a sobre a cama. Ele, que estava sentado, ágil deitou-se sobre o corpo extasiado da amante, as mãos bárbaras encaixaram-se perfeitamente nos seios macios e espremeram-nos, Aoi apertou os lençóis, desgrudou as costas da cama arqueando-se em resposta ao toque, suas pernas, sabidas do que viria a seguir, abriram-se como se recebessem um comando para fazê-lo.<p>

_— _Pequenos... _—_ o homem, tomado por luxúria, comentou e, comprovando o comentário que fez quase engoliu um dos montes. Podiam não ter um tamanho exuberante, todavia não era segredo o como Topázio os apreciava. Após o pequeno relevo escorregar de seus lábios, a mão dele, incontida, espalmou-se abaixo do ventre de Aoi, meticulosamente no encaixe. _—_ Uma menina, só uma menina... _—_ a outra, caminhou pelo rostinho inocente, até que o dedo indicador parasse sobre os lábios úmidos e os circundasse _—_ Tão inocente... _—_ pressionou o dedo sobre cada lábio, ela, em resposta, beijou-o como se a boca dele beijasse.

Impaciente e afoito por satisfazer-se, cessou o toque que a estimulava para livrar-se do cinto e abrir o zíper da calça. Aoi, conhecedora do procedimento, esticou os braços acima da cabeça e esperou o seu Dono fazer como sempre fazia: amarrar-lhe os punhos à cabeceira com o acessório, era de praxe. Com as calças e a roupa de baixo arriadas até o joelho, o membro rijo apontou seu alvo, com uma mão Topázio manteve-o ereto, firme à direção que almejava. Violento como ele era, intenso e cheio de vontades, forçou a entrada de uma só vez, rosnou como um leão no cio, os fios dourados caíram como raios solares sobre os ombros, com as mãos desgovernadas quase partiu os quadris de Aoi ao meio, a pobrezinha gritou de dor, ele não parou. Moveu-se dentro dela, frenético, abrindo caminho, expandindo as paredes apertadas e úmidas, avermelhando-as. O falo pulsante e faminto achatou-se ao fim do canal, não se importava em saber que não havia mais por onde passar, forçava a passagem da mesma forma.

— Mestre, mestre! _—_ ela o chamou, tentando abrandá-lo. Os dedos dele apertaram-lhe o pescoço surrupiando-lhe o ar. Os olhos azuis, apavorados, arregalaram-se, as pupilas dilataram-se e a pobrezinha abriu a boca, a voz não saiu, abafada pelo aperto na garganta. Os dedos impetuosos marcaram-lhe a pele. As mãos atadas esforçavam-se, instintivas, para se soltarem.

Ele, irracional, prosseguiu. Os olhos devassos não enxergavam o sofrimento da menina. Ao invés das próprias mãos ele via uma coleira negra, no lugar do cinto, correntes. Conforme introduzia-se fundo, veloz, voraz e algoz, as imagens diante de si destoavam. No lugar do azul dos cabelos, passava a enxergar verde-escuro, no lugar de fios curtos, enxergava longos e cheios, a pele leitosa da vítima transmutava-se para morena, lustrosa, e os seios pequeninos preenchiam-se de carne. Assim, ele foi ao delírio, numa última estocada cruel, o homem dos olhos de Aoi, deleitado, insano, proferiu:

— Jade! _—_ junto ao nome, o gozo espesso e abundante espirrou-se no interior da serva. Os dedos tensos, fechados no pescoço delicado, abriram-se como pétalas, um a um. Imediatamente a menina deu uma longa puxada de ar e tossiu. Topázio a desamarrou, repentinamente desinteressado rolou para o outro lado da cama, de costas para a garota.

Aoi sentou-se ainda a tossir, passou a mão pela garganta cheia de hematomas e olhou-o enquanto chorava copiosamente. Era comum ele ser violento, mas não como fora dessa vez. Abraçando a si própria, desconsolada, fitava-o na expectativa de que ele ao menos se voltasse para olhá-la, pela demora considerou que ele não o faria. Calada, ainda a tremer, deitou-se e o abraçou pelas costas, acomodou a face às costas, entre um músculo e outro.

— Eu te amo, mestre Topázio. _—_ a voz rasgou-se, dolorida, ainda sem ar.

O cavaleiro, distraído, sequer ouviu, a mente vagava por terras distantes, por memórias escondidas... de um tempo em que seu pai, o pomposo Aurum, chegou ao antigo lar com um presente para ele: uma menina acorrentada cujos olhos eram tão selvagens quanto os de uma fera.

* * *

><p>— Aqui estamos. <em>—<em> do outro lado do planeta, a guerreira com quem Topázio fantasiara parou diante à montanha.

— Onde ficam as residências? _—_ Diamante perguntou.

Jade apontou para o enorme monte de pedra, seu dedo veio de baixo até o topo, onde nuvens cinzentas cobriam-no como um manto, luzes verdes e estrondos alternavam-se, embora naquele instante raio algum caísse. De perto, era possível ver uma estrada estreita contornando a montanha, e também, pequenas grutas espalhadas pelos trechos onde havia bastante espaço entre uma rachadura e outra.

— Mas como as pessoas poderiam viver na própria montanha sem serem incineradas ou eletrocutadas? _— _surpreso, indagou.

— As pessoas descobriram formas de sobreviver. Quer dizer, ao menos as pessoas que não eram imunes a esses raios.

— Existe quem seja imune a eles? _—_ aproximou-se, curioso.

Jade respondeu com um sorriso confiante.

— Você... _—_ fitou-a admirado.

— Vamos, príncipe! Não devemos demorar ou Akai quebrará tudo dentro do óvni, aquela danada! _—_ saltou, elegante, tão alto que pousou sobre uma rocha no início da grande ladeira. Lá de cima continuou: _—_ Sugiro que nos teletransportemos para cada gruta, assim poupamos tempo. Não quero retornar ao palácio com um príncipe chamuscado!

— Você é audaciosa demais para o meu gosto. _—_ embora a tenha repreendido em palavras, acabou por seguir a recomendação, teletransportou-se direto à primeira gruta.

Um buraco escuro e úmido – era a definição perfeita para o cubículo em que estavam. Diamante teve de se curvar para não bater a cabeça no teto, ouvia nitidamente o som de rajadas presas no interior de Viridis Abyss. Perguntava-se como alguém conseguiria viver ali dentro, não havia móveis, leito, nada, apenas correntes – rolos e mais rolos de correntes negras, grossas, pesadas – esparramadas pelo chão desnivelado e escorregadio. O príncipe tropeçou em algo, seus reflexos rápidos evitaram uma queda, apoiou-se às paredes estreitas, alarmado. Seu sexto sentido lhe advertia que, não importava o que fosse, o objeto no qual tropeçou não deveria ser nada agradável. Respirou fundo, baixou o olhar vagarosamente e deu-se por certo. Era um osso, precisamente um fêmur. Diamante passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, cobriu a boca com uma e apoiou a testa à parede à procura de ar e de serenidade.

— Como eu imaginava, não creio que as outras estarão diferentes dessa aqui _—_ adiante, Jade encontrou um crânio perdido na penumbra, pegou-o em mãos e ficou encarando-o. _—_ Venha, vamos continuar a jornada. _—_ Segurou-lhe o braço como auxílio. Diamante recusou a ajuda e saiu dali por si próprio.

Do lado de fora, o irmão de Saphiro sentiu-se confortável para respirar. Seguiu a estrada para cima, estava ligeiramente tonto e por essa causa era complicado usar os poderes telecinéticos. Ligeiro, subiu o suficiente para se "agraciar" com a vista, mais ampla de cima. Negritude total, uma noite eterna. As fracas luzes do vilarejo em que esteve reluziam isoladas, de modo cruel alimentavam a fantasia de que havia vida onde só existia o rastro da fome. De resto, o planeta era uma imensidão fria repleta de nada. Diamante não acreditava que do outro lado da montanha seria muito diferente.  
>Parou bruscamente, agora diante de uma ossada perfeita caída à ladeira, um braço estava esticado como se, em algum momento, aquele humanoide pedira socorro. No pescoço, uma coleira de metal atada à uma corrente. O Príncipe Branco, mais pálido do que o de costume, elevou o olhar e em meio a névoa, descobriu uma fila de esqueletos como aquele jogados ao chão, abandonados, condenados. Todos ligados por correntes, como se fossem animais cativos, não só os pescoços, mas braços e pernas estavam presos. Um dia todas aquelas pessoas foram arrastadas, seus corpos tiveram de suportar o peso de bolas de aço, certamente atadas aos tornozelos para que elas não fugissem, e ainda assim, conseguiram chegar à metade da trilha da ladeira. O quão devastador não fora o desespero quando perceberam que todos seus esforços foram em vão?<br>Atentou-se à Jade que tomara a frente. De cócoras, a mulher analisava cada triste caveira. Algumas correntes ela partiu com a lâmina da lança, e se houvesse tempo liquidaria com todas, certamente.

— Agora todos são livres, pelo menos. _—_ visivelmente, ela tentava se confortar.

— Então, eram todos escravos? _—_ aproximou-se da amazona.

— Com certeza eram. – ergueu-se, retomando a postura destemida. _—_ Mesmo a senhorita Ametista tendo abolido a escravidão quando subiu ao trono... Eles devem ter sido os primeiros a morrer quando o planeta começou a ficar sem recursos. _— _observou.

— Você disse que essa é sua terra natal, então você...

— Sim, eu era uma escrava. _—_ concluiu por ele, o rancor expunha-se no timbre grave. _—_ E teria sido para o resto da vida, se senhorita Ametista não tivesse subido ao trono.

— Quando eu reinei isso não existia em Nemesis. _—_ indignou-se.

— Mas você morreu, príncipe. E com você, muitas coisas se foram por aqui. _—_ bateu a lâmina afiada da lança no piso com tamanha força que criou faísca _—_Vamos às grutas, já deu tempo o suficiente para você se recuperar do baque.

O importante era tentar, ao menos, encontrar um sobrevivente. Por esse motivo, Diamante seguiu Jade, a dupla usou-se do teletransporte vezes seguidas, averiguaram diversas grutas, deram a volta na montanha. Era como um interminável _Déjà Vu_, um desagradável e monstruoso _Déjà Vu_. Esqueletos sentados, deitados, despedaçados, aos montes, quanto mais alto chegavam, mais caveiras esquecidas pelo tempo encontravam. O cheiro de morte, mais uma vez, pairava pelo ar. Diamante, exausto de tamanha desgraça, jogou a capa para o lado e sentou-se sobre o chão. O cerco fechava-se à sua volta, a realidade era tão sórdida que, aos poucos, ele se esquecia de como era sonhar. A imagem da princesa por quem estava enamorado enevoava-se, um rancor antigo implorava por despertar. Temia que, se as descobertas persistissem em frustrá-lo, em poucos dias esquecer-se-ia do significado da felicidade, da plenitude e do amor. Temia que o ódio, mais uma vez, apossar-se-ia de seu âmago. Ele se punia nas divagações, convencia-se de que, por mais doloroso que fosse, não se permitiria cair nas mãos do ódio e da vingança como no passado... A menos que nada mais lhe restasse.

"Crystal, dê-me forças..." _—_ rogou, refazendo os traços puros e delicados da amada deixada em outras terras. Por ela, sacrificaria tudo o que tinha, mas não se renderia às Trevas que espreitavam o seu coração. Enquanto tivesse o amor da princesa, longe ou perto, ele teria a si próprio.

_—_ Se o senhor resolver se acomodar e se sentar toda a vez que pararmos em uma gruta, não teremos tempo para olhar todas. A não ser que queira passar a noite e metade do dia seguinte preso em uma delas, a espera de que os raios resolvam descansar. Temos pouco tempo! _—_ Jade bufou, impaciente.

— Essas pessoas todas, assim como você, eram imunes aos raios? _—_ falou com dificuldade, o ar parecia rarefeito. Estavam quase no ápice do grande abismo.

— Nem todas, eu já disse.

— Então, como viviam aqui?!

— Os raios não atingem o interior da montanha. Há um campo de energia invisível que nos protege, vou mostrar. _—_ Jade saiu da gruta, parou em frente à entrada, girou a lança em mãos como se fosse uma hélice, quanto mais rápido o objeto girava, uma luz verde o contornava, e num repente, na ponta da lâmina um pequeno raio verde se formou. Assim que pronto e intensamente luminoso, Jade o lançou certeiro na direção de Diamante. Ele, rápido, ergueu-se e protegeu-se com os braços jurando que a puniria pela insolência, no entanto, o raio ficou preso em uma espécie de campo de energia transparente à entrada e ali se desfez. A guerreira, tranquila, deu de ombros. _—_ Viu? _— _tornou ao local apertado e fúnebre. _—_ De qualquer modo, para a nossa sorte, Onyx pode ser irritante, mas tem ideias boas. _—_ tirou do cinturão da armadura uma pequena caixa, abriu-a por um botão e revelou o seu conteúdo: quadro pílulas amarelas. _—_ Temos jantar e café da manhã, pelo menos.

— Como? _—_ pegou uma das pílulas entre os dedos.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Cada uma vale por uma refeição. São melhores do que a ração que costumamos comer, pena que não haja muito recurso para se produzir mais delas. Sinta-se honrado, pois consumiremos ao longo dessa viagem a maioria das que existem. _— _guardou os alimentos de volta onde estavam. _— _Vamos?

— Não... _—_ encostou-se à parede, as costas deslizaram até que ele caiu sentado ao chão, pálido e apático _—_ Estou muito cansado, preciso recuperar as forças. _—_ não exagerava, a visão a esse ponto enegrecia e as imagens ficavam turvas. Não se recuperara do dia anterior, por mais forte que o seu corpo fosse, era a mente que lhe pregava peças. Acostumara-se com o ameno reino de cristal, levaria um tempo para readaptar-se a Nemesis. _—_ Não fará mal passarmos a noite aqui, Akai pode se virar... _—_ os olhos reviraram, e antes que percebesse, ele caiu no sono.

Jade se encarregou de deitá-lo e deixá-lo o mais confortável que pudesse.

— Não é por você, é pela senhorita Ametista. _—_ justificou enquanto o olhava, atenta a cada detalhe – os cabelos quase brancos, a pele ebúrnea sem mancha alguma, os trajes tão ou mais brancos ainda, tudo nele era claro, limpo, imaculado. Jade encostou-se à parede oposta, certificando-se de que dali não o sujaria com suas mãos impuras. _—_ O que você, criado em uma redoma, mimado por todos a sua volta, conhece sobre as mazelas do mundo? _—_ ao fim da interrogação ela riu, lembrando-se de ter feito a mesma pergunta para outra pessoa, em outras circunstâncias, há muitos anos atrás...

— _O que você, criado em uma redoma, mimado por todos a sua volta, conhece sobre as mazelas do mundo? — a menina questionou aos brados, quando o seu dono, um moleque um ano mais velho do que ela, gabou-se por ganhar a sua primeira armadura. _

— _Cale-se, escrava insolente! Você está aqui para me agradar e não para me questionar! — acertou-lhe uma bofetada tão forte que a derrubou sobre o piso, desnorteada — Eu, Topázio, serei o rei desse planeta, você verá! A minha família, por direito, é a mais próxima da linha de sucessão! _

— _Se houver justiça nesse mundo, você não será! — esfregou a mão pela boca, limpando o sangue que escorrera pelo canto. _

— _Levante-se! — ordenou, e ela, de birra, ficou onde estava. Em resposta, o menino a puxou pelos cabelos e a ergueu — Eu mandei levantar, escrava! Será que está na hora de pô-la na coleira?_

— _Vá à merda! — escarrou-lhe a face, destemida._

— _Que tal uma mordaça? — a risada destoou da irritação costumeira em que ele se mostrava._

— _Não tenho medo de você! — esmurrou-lhe os ombros, cravou as mãos nos cabelos dourados, ele retribuiu com socos e chutes. Assim eram os dias da infância de Jade, engalfinhando-se com o senhorio. Desde que chegara ao enorme palacete negro, propriedade de Aurum, a mão direita do general Garnet, a rotina era a mesma. Topázio a acordava na hora em que bem entendia, a puxava por uma coleira a seu bel prazer, montava em suas costas, arrancava-lhe os trapos que vestia, analisava-a como se fosse um animal, gabava-se ao contar quantas cicatrizes já lhe causara, e ela em retorno lembrava-o das surras que já lhe dera. Infelizmente para ela, a pele do menino mimado sarava bem mais rápido do que a dela, talvez por ser melhor alimentado e tratado._

_Aos cinco anos de idade, de acordo com o que recordava, fora comprada na feira de Viridis Abyss pelo imponente Aurum. Fora uma época em que os escravos ficavam expostos em filas durante os poucos minutos em que o grande vulcão de raios dormia. Claro que, na maioria das vezes, boa parte dos condenados morria eletrocutada antes de conseguirem voltar a seus abrigos, as bolas de aço, pesadas como se fossem âncoras, amarradas aos tornozelos franzinos não permitiam que as pessoas corressem por suas vidas._

_"Meu filho está precisando de um novo mimo" — esse fora o motivo para que Jade fosse transportada em uma jaula até o lar luxuoso de Topázio. À primeira vista, o menino parecia um anjo. As pedras amareladas cravadas na farda cor de marfim alumiavam-lhe o semblante misterioso. Os olhos dourados, assim que caíram sobre ela, não piscaram vez sequer, fitaram-na de cima a baixo, curiosos. Em silêncio, ele se aproximou, segurou o rosto de Jade com as duas mãos, desenhou-lhe o nariz arrebitado, os lábios carnudos e o queixo pequenino com os dedos. Apalpou o vestido imundo, e, por fim, tomou as madeixas esverdeadas nas mãos, puxou-as levemente, como se brincasse com fios de corda._

— _Pequeno mestre, ela está imunda, não chegue tão perto! — uma mulher trajada em uniformes domésticos puxou-o, afastando-o de sua nova aquisição._

_— Se derem banho nela, a sua pele continuará da mesma cor, não é? — perguntou ansioso._

_— Querido, acho que essa coisinha que seu pai trouxe nasceu com esse defeito. — aquela governanta desprezou a pequena escrava assim que lhe pôs os olhos._

— _Não, não é defeito. — insistiu em encarar seu presente, visivelmente animado — É uma linda selvagem. — sorriu perverso. _

_Desde então, os anos foram se passando como se cada um fosse um novo tipo de inferno, o menino era a imagem perfeita de um anjo caído. O físico bem talhado, o retrato da pureza, mas sua mente era maquiavélica. Como um ser que resplandecia como os raios de uma estrela poderia ser tão frio? Topázio deliciava-se com os gritos de Jade, possuía um chicote feito especialmente para golpeá-la, e não precisava de um motivo. Certos dias ele simplesmente a tirava da cela em que habitava, a despia e açoitava-lhe, atada por correntes à uma pilastra qualquer. Até que o sangue escorresse por cada canto e dobra do corpo feminino, ele não se saciava. Apenas com o vermelho a cobrir a miserável garota, o pequeno nobre parava e pregava os olhos nela em silêncio, e ela, mesmo degradada, jamais deixou de encará-lo raivosa. Sentia asco, raiva, ódio, sentia tudo, menos medo. Quando solitária na cela, ela juntava os cacos de sucatas, coisas que o pai do menino jogava no lixo, e com elas fez a sua primeira lança, também o seu primeiro brinquedo, aos dez anos de idade.  
>Aurum, observador, notou as habilidades de Jade para o combate. Intrigado, resolveu que seu filho, o perfeito militar, um prodígio de onze anos, treinasse com a menina, e ele, o patriarca, sentaria para assistir. É claro que Jade se animou, ela sempre quis mostrar o quão forte era, e a decisão do general acabou por alimentar na escravinha uma fantasia: fazer parte do exército,tornar-se um soldado, dar um jeito de libertar-se das amarras e afastar-se de Topázio.<br>No primeiro acampamento que fizeram, o seu dono fez questão de lhe surrupiar os sonhos ao bradar alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem que ela era a sua escrava, e que o treinamento dela só acontecia porque isso o divertia. Naquele tempo, também, não havia espaço para mulheres no exército real. Nemesis ascendera como um mundo machista, afundado em injustiças sociais. Entretanto, num dia como outro qualquer, depois de dois anos de acampamento, enquanto treinavam, Jade nocauteou Topázio com um único soco, faíscas verdes, bem sutis, contornaram-lhe as mãos sem que percebesse. Depois de inúmeras surras e humilhações, finalmente ela descobrira a força que tinha. Aurum, em rara vez, levantou-se da cadeira onde ficava sentado assistindo ao espetáculo de sangue. Ela esperou receber congratulações, todavia, ao invés disso, recebeu um golpe certeiro na nuca, constatou que a bainha da espada do general poderia, sim, ser muito pesada, a ponto de apagá-la.  
>Aos doze anos, depois do incidente, Jade foi mandada de volta à propriedade, Aurum decidiu torná-la em escrava doméstica. O maldito uniu o útil ao agradável, pois era uma época em que, até que enfim, Garnet conseguira reduzir as compras de escravos. Não se podia mais dar-se o luxo de possuir um escravo sem uma utilidade visível, como era o caso de Jade até então. Parecia que as surras seriam periódicas, ou seja, menos frequentes... Nada! Jade passou a apanhar por não saber cozinhar e fazer faxina, coisas as quais nunca aprendera por ter sido um brinquedinho a vida toda. Ao menos apanhava da governanta e não de Topázio, que estava distante, treinando para tornar-se um general como o pai, era tudo o que ela sabia. A paz – que não era bem paz – se findou antes de a pobre menina completar catorze anos de idade. A notícia do assassinato de Aurum proliferou-se como um vírus pelas redondezas, com ela Topázio, um rapaz alto e bem apessoado, forte, destemido, regressou ao palacete da família. Jade imaginava o quão raivoso ele deveria estar por Garnet ter sido eleito regente, e a morte prematura do pai seria o estopim. Recebeu-o preparada para o castigo. Ah, sim, esse dia era um dos mais frescos em suas lembranças.<br>Os metais das botas dele, arrastando-se pelo piso da entrada, provocaram-lhe arrepios. O ranger das enormes portas abrindo-se, a silhueta dele contra a luz artificial, proporcionaram sensações adversas na adolescente insegura. Ele, reluzindo em sua armadura, ela, inferiorizada pelo vestido cinzento, cheio de rasgos, e ainda assim, ele, a fitar-lhe o busto, reparou:_

_— Você cresceu. — o pai havia morrido, e ele parecia indiferente — Não vai me cumprimentar? — abriu os braços em um convite. Ela ficou onde estava, sem reação. Ele, impaciente, em passos fortes foi até a garota e a puxou abruptamente, prensando o corpo dela contra o dele, rijo. A respiração entrecortada de Topázio adentrou os ouvidos de Jade como um assovio — Senti a sua falta. — arrastou as luvas metálicas e frias pelas costas dela, pegou um bom punhado dos cabelos lisos, soltos em cascatas infindáveis, e cheirou-os. — É uma pena termos parado de treinar juntos, mas isso vai mudar — estava tudo quase agradável, até ele dizer: — minha escrava._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e travou ali, dura feito pedra, enquanto ele roçava a boca por sua bochecha quente, estremecido de uma forma que ela jamais presenciara. A governanta, pálida como um alabastro, retirou-se da sala. Naquele instante Topázio não avançou muito. Os acontecimentos inusitados vieram nos dias a seguir, quando os dois voltaram a treinar e a se engalfinhar como gato e rato. Era diferente da infância, ela notara. O rapaz ficava ofegante só de olhá-la com as roupas rasgadas e as vergonhas semiexpostas. Ela, por não conhecer muito das coisas, não compreendia bem. Via-o transpirar, descamisar-se, insistir em não usar armadura mesmo que isso acarretasse em ferir o corpo, pois a sua ferinha não era fácil, e, em segundos oportunos para ele, a imobilizava nos braços, mordia-lhe o pescoço e bochecha, enroscava as pernas nas dela e encaixava-se, por trás, roçando-se nos largos quadris da menina. O mais estranho dos fatos era: as atitudes esquisitas do carrasco proporcionavam-na certo tipo de prazer. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Jade ansiava pelas horas que passaria com Topázio naquele joguinho sado masoquista, já não resistia ferozmente a ser levada aos aposentos do senhorio, arrastada por correntes. Sim, passaram a "treinar" no quarto do jovem cavaleiro. Não mais se retorciam a rolar no chão enquanto agrediam um ao outro. Brigavam sob os lençóis da cama, e em meio aos tapas, murros e chutes, acabavam por se tocar. Inevitável como certas coisas são, Topázio tomou coragem de realizar um desejo reprimido, e aproveitando-se de Jade acorrentada à cama, colou os lábios aos dela pela primeira vez. A surpresa foi tamanha que ela não reagiu, a apatia a consumiu e fê-la submeter-se ao beijo. A pobrezinha não sabia o que aquilo era, mas apreciou. O menino, trêmulo como um cão medroso, não fez nada a mais naquela ocasião, a soltou e mandou que voltasse para a jaula. Sem nada entender, pela primeira vez, obedeceu sem atacá-lo e ofendê-lo. Porém, à noite, enquanto dormia, viu-se surpreendida pelo peso dele sobre o seu no cárcere. Antes que pudesse gritar, a mão dele tapou-lhe a boca._

— _Eu quero você, escrava. — confessou, arfando de ansiedade, estava completamente nu, o membro virgem latejava de vontade por de baixo da saia maltrapilha, esbarrava-se nas coxas roliças e as melava. Os olhos luxuriosos passeavam pelo corpo dela, contornado pela fraca iluminação. A mão deslizou da boca pelo pescoço, desceu até o decote e, desavergonhada, rasgou-lhe o vestido até que o corpo inteiro dela estivesse à mostra. Jade, por instinto, tentou empurrá-lo, antes que ela o afastasse Topázio atou os corpos, arrastou o peito delineado sobre os seios comprimidos, lambeu o canto da face morena e mordeu-lhe o queijo, depois o pescoço, e por último a orelha. Ela gemeu, pela primeira vez não de dor, mas de deleite: — Gosto quando você faz isso... — ele comentou, ainda mais excitado. Inexperiente, apressou-se em tentar invadi-la, ela resistiu, apertou a passagem. Ele insistiu, até rasgá-la e presenteá-la com um tipo de dor diferente, fazendo-a gritar e cravar as unhas nas costas dele. Sangue escorreu por entre as pernas da bela escrava e marcou a pele branca do senhor. As mordidas, os arranhões, os protestos não o fizeram parar, ele a possuiu animalesco, talvez mais do que ela conseguia ser quando brigavam. Os dedos bronzeados puxaram as madeixas douradas, o suor de um grudou-se ao do outro. Afim de calá-la, devorou-a num beijo e ela, para sua eterna vergonha, correspondeu. _

_Perderam a virgindade juntos. Seria romântico... se fosse a história de qualquer outro casal._

_Obviamente, Topázio não se contentaria só com aquilo. No dia seguinte e em outros muitos que vieram, ele a buscava na jaula, e com o tempo, mesmo que ela não oferecesse muita resistência, ainda assim a punha na coleira, a arrastava por correntes, amarrava-a a cama e a despia, apalpava-lhe os seios cada vez mais crescidos, as nádegas redondas, as pernas firmes e torneadas, degustava de cada milímetro daquela pele da cor do pecado, brilhosa, escorregadia, perfeita aos seus olhos, cada cicatriz era um detalhe impecável, ele mantinha o hábito de contá-las. Quando a mocinha se atrevia a olhá-lo, via estampada à face dele a loucura._  
><em>O que no início fora prazeroso tornou-se mais doloroso do que as surras, pois era o interior do corpo dela que se rasgava, houve momentos em que ela acreditou que fosse se partir, e ainda assim, os grandes lábios transbordavam os líquidos que a denunciavam, a grande dor de sua vida era descobrir que ela gostava de ser violada por ele, fosse atada à cama, amordaçada, fosse amarrada a uma mesa, atirada ao chão, ou mesmo de pé, Jade caiu na teia a qual tanto temera: tornou-se submissa às vontades dele e o teria sido para o resto da vida, se Ametista não tivesse decretado o fim da escravidão quando assumiu o poder. Se fizera diferença o decreto ou não, jamais se poderia dizer. Àquela altura, parte da população mais pobre – escravos incluídos – já passava fome e não tinha forças para trabalhar. Que lucro havia em comprar um escravo sem saúde?<em>

— _Veja só, agora você é livre, sabia disso, escrava? — irônico, bateu palmas — O que fará? Tem talento para ser prostituta. — a mão dela acertou-o em cheio, deixando-lhe uma marca avermelhada no lado esquerdo da face._

— _Não sou mais obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de ofensa! — de peito estufado, impôs-se — Não se incomode, hoje mesmo partirei!_

— _Que tal uma despedida digna? — agarrou-a pelas costas, recebeu uma cotovelada em resposta. — Será que todos esses anos não foram o suficiente para domesticá-la? — indagou irritado. _

— _Você nunca mais tocará um dedo sequer em mim, nunca mais! — a liberdade ajudou-a a recuperar o orgulho. _

— _O que fará de sua vida? — talvez, apenas talvez, por um breve segundo, ele tenha se mostrado preocupado com o destino de sua posse perdida. _

— _Não é assunto seu. — virou-se de costas, não possuía bagagem, apenas a roupa do corpo. _

— _Você morrerá de fome como todo o resto. _

— _É melhor morrer de fome do que viver ao seu lado._

— _Ingrata. Tivemos bons momentos. — encostou a testa à cabeça esverdeada dela, as mãos apertaram-lhe a cintura fina. — Ao menos isso você deveria admitir._

— _Como posso dizer que tive bons momentos com um homem que, a vida toda, nunca me chamou pelo nome? Irônico, não? Foi chamado para fazer parte da tropa real, e sua primeira missão é resgatar os escravos que ainda estão presos na montanha dos condenados. _— _riu-se _— _Adeus, Topázio. — arrancou as mãos dele de si, olhou-o uma última vez e saiu pela porta, deixando-o sozinho em seu pequeno palácio, onde nem a governanta aguentara se manter._

_Dali em diante, antes de completar 18 anos de idade, Jade conseguiu tornar-se um soldado baixo. A princípio, Topázio tinha razão, ela teve de se prostituir para conseguir comprar uma armadura decente e também uma lança, essa parte da vida ela apagara, jamais contara a alguém. Em seguida, depois de treinar sozinha, arduamente, em um deserto qualquer, e descobrir o seu poder – de nascença – adormecido, teve de se fingir de homem para ganhar o respeito dos colegas e subir de posto, não desejaria fazer parte do exército civil para sempre. O sonho de todos os que se alistavam era fazer parte da guarda real, a essa altura o seu antigo dono, por mérito e influência, já era general e exercia a sua autoridade. A amazona disfarçada de cavaleiro não poderia fingir ser o que não era para sempre, portanto desafiou o guerreiro mais forte de sua infantaria, o capitão da guarda civil, para um duelo. Nascida para a guerra, a vitória de Jade foi derradeira. Assim que o corpo de um homem de quase dois metros de altura tombou no chão da praça principal, ela tirou o capacete negro e revelou seus longos cabelos esverdeados presos em uma trança alta. Outros soldados quiseram desafiá-la, acabaram por formar uma fila de desmaiados em volta da robusta lutadora._  
><em>O talento era nato, e com a possibilidade de um plano de vingança contra a Terra, seriam necessárias para Nemesis as forças de Jade. Por este motivo, foi indicada à guarda real, e desse modo, acabou por reencontrar Topázio.<em>

_— Eu sempre soube que era forte, — ele admitiu — Parabéns por ascender e conseguir fazer parte do exército da cidade, mas aqui não há lugar para você. — o tom teatral do homem era de causar calafrios de tamanha raiva que proporcionava à amazona._

— _Não entendo, senhor. — assim como ele, fingia-se cordial por questões de formalidade — Como você mesmo pode ver, tenho uma carta de indicação, por que não haveria lugar para mim se há planos de ataque à Terra? Qualquer colaboração deveria ser bem recebida. _

— _Lamento, mas não aceitamos mulheres na tropa. — cruzou os braços, encarando-a. Sorriu diante da expressão de descontentamento e indignação da guerreira. _

— _Meu gênero não me desqualifica, você sabe bem disso! — aumentou o tom de voz, não mais conseguindo fingir polidez._

— _Seu gênero a torna fraca. — deu-lhe as costas. _

— _Fraca? Fui uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiram derrubar você! Pois bem, mostrarei quem é a fraca! — girou a lança em mãos, furiosa, os raios que se formaram no ápice da lâmina refletiram em seus olhos irados, antes que qualquer soldado pudesse tentar impedi-la, Topázio fê-los parar em um simples gesticular com as mãos, e calmo, virou-se de frente para ela, esperando por seu ataque. Para a surpresa de Jade, ele também desenvolvera poder, nas mãos fortes e cruéis uma espada de luz se formou, era como uma pequena amostra de um raio solar, de onde Jade estava podia sentir o calor emanar intenso. Não se permitiu intimidar e investiu contra o oponente. Para a surpresa de ambos, seus ataques se igualaram, não conseguiram atingir um ao outro, foram repelidos ao mesmo tempo assim que os raios verdes encontraram-se com o dourado ardente. Topázio caiu de joelhos em uma extremidade, Jade rolou para longe em outra. Os poucos soldados que serviam à princesa ficaram boquiabertos, observaram calados os dois levantarem-se. Ela, orgulhosa, frisou: — Eu quero fazer parte do exército real!_

— _Não irá. —Topázio insistiu — Não enquanto for uma mulher. _

— _Isso é um absurdo! Não ficará assim! — bateu a sua lança no chão, e no estado dantesco em que se encontrava, arrastou a lâmina pelo piso enquanto saía, deixando o seu rastro de destruição ao deixar a sala de guerra. Enquanto passava pelos corredores, ao invés de procurar a saída procurou pelo salão real às escondidas. Sagaz, encontrou o lugar onde Ametista se acomodava acompanhada de Quartzy e não pensou meia vez antes de adentrá-lo e expor sua situação. A soberana era exatamente como imaginara, justa e bondosa, a partir do momento em que teve o aval da princesa para tornar-se parte da guarda, prometeu a sua lealdade à ela tal qual um verdadeiro cavaleiro promete ao rei de sua estima. Topázio teve que engoli-la, no fim das contas. A reação do cavaleiro foi simples: fingiu jamais tê-la conhecido, e não tão depois de ela entrar para a guarda, sabe-se lá de onde ele arrumou as duas serviçais, as irmãs Agatha. _

— Correntes... _—_ ela pegou uma em mãos e apertou-a entre os dedos _—_ Nunca mais. _—_ sentiu a luminosidade lá fora, contemplou o espetáculo de raios cintilantes e estrondosos. Fitou o príncipe e impressionou-se por nem mesmo os fortes brados das luzes mortíferas despertarem-no. _—_ Senhorita Ametista... _—_ viu-a através dele e sorriu leve, livre _—_ Você deve saber o que faz. _—_ fechou os olhos e se permitiu descansar, sem incomodar-se com os restos mortais espalhados pela pequena caverna.

* * *

><p>— <em>Jade! — assim que as portas se fecharam com a partida rumo à liberdade, ele chamou por seu nome, mas ela não ouvira. Percebendo que ela se fora para nunca mais voltar, ele perdeu o governo sobre os próprios atos, quebrou todos os objetos de valor que encontrava pela frente, jogou todas as luminárias pelo chão, arrancou os lustres do teto, e acabou por provocar um incêndio na própria residência. O fogo rodeou-o como se desejasse afagá-lo, e então ele percebeu que tudo o que iluminava se atraía por ele, embora por dentro ele fosse feito somente de escuridão. Nas mãos, concentrou a matéria quente e assim, forjou a sua espada, ao menos isso ele poderia agradecer a ela, porque de resto, a amaldiçoara para sempre, por ter cuspido no prato que comera e na cama que dividira com ele, por tê-lo abandonado. Como vingança, ele fez questão de tomar frente da questão pós-escravatura, e pelas costas de Ametista, deixou que todos os ex-escravos definhassem presos à Viridis Abyss, embora tivesse prometido à soberana fazer o resgate. Ele, desprovido de piedade, assistiu os seres franzinos, fracos pela falta de alimento, tentarem sair da montanha e morrerem atingidos pelos raios. Os poucos que eram imunes à eletricidade, provavelmente os parentes de Jade, morreram de fome e sede e ele assistiu sem fazer nada para interceder. Em cada uma daquelas criaturas condenadas, a via, e quando um moribundo morria em sofrimento, era como se um pedaço de Jade ele destruísse. <em>— _ Jade... _— _ sussurrou alucinado antes de abandonar a montanha dos condenados à própria sorte. Quanto mais raiva sentia, mais quente a carne ficava, como se desde a partida dela seu corpo estivesse em chamas. Ah, sim, assim era! A vida dele era uma interminável fogueira da qual ele não poderia escapar._

— Senhor Topázio? _—_ a voz meiga o despertou _—_ O senhor está bem? _—_ a mãozinha afagava-lhe o ombro.

— O que foi Aoi? _—_ despertou e virou-se para ela confuso.

— O senhor estava gritando coisas estranhas enquanto dormia... _—_ aninhou-se no peito dele, preocupada.

— Foi só um sonho ruim. _—_ fixou o olhar no teto, distante dali, preso na lembrança de uma época doentia a qual ele chamava de "feliz" em seu íntimo, e que sentia falta.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>Pois é, estou muito sem graça, e bastante temerosa com o que cada um de vocês achará desse capítulo...<br>Desde que criei Jade e Topázio, eu tinha esse enredo em mente, e desde o início eu sabia que teria uma grande dificuldade para descrever o passado de ambos. Já li e reli esse capítulo e sinto que está faltando alguma coisa, que não foi do jeito que eu queria, porque, na verdade, a minha intenção era escrever detalhadamente as torturas, mas não consegui. Travei. Até agora não me perdoo por isso. A questão é que é uma coisa muito forte (na minha cabeça), e mesmo eu não tendo detalhado tanto estou morrendo de vergonha, com medo de vocês pensarem que sou uma doente ou algo do tipo. Vejam bem, gosto de enredos complicados e diferentes do "água-com-açúcar", a relação desses dois é, no mínimo, fora de padrão. Ah, e antes que me perguntem se houve influência de _Cinquenta Tons de Cinza_ aqui eu digo que não, não tem nenhuma. Não li o livro, assisti o filme por livre e espontânea pressão (tá, não foi tão pressão assim, minhas amigas queriam assistir e era uma rara oportunidade de me encontrar com elas, então lá fui eu, né? Mas é uma bosta, não indico pra ninguém). Essas minhas ideias são antigas (Lulu, você curte essa parada de sado masô? Resposta: na ficção, sim. NA **FICÇÃO.** Bem enfático), e é isso... Vou parar de ficar me explicando antes que eu me complique mais.  
>Espero que tenham curtido, espero que ninguém desista da fanfic por causa das minhas maluquices... Ah, ficou legal né? Quem odeia o Topázio levanta a mão! (eu não odeio, não levanto, acho ele um belo pedaço de mal caminho, me apedrejem, me processem '-')<br>Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Logo no início do capítulo, sobre o sofrimento de Crystal: quem leu "_agonia fantasma"_ e conhece Epica deve ter se familiarizado, sim, eu usei o nome da música, não consigo evitar de me inspirar em músicas em certos trechos... Essa não foi a primeira vez e nem será a última, amigos! XD  
>Fico por aqui, kissuuus para vocês! Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado!<p> 


	38. Treinamento

Olha só quem está postando! Pois é, eu sei que postei uma oneshot recentemente, mas como eu disse nas notas de Jogo Perverso, esse capítulo aqui estava saindo. Apesar de ter passado por algumas dificuldades (cenas de ação sempre me bloqueiam, sempre acho que tá tudo errado, enfim...) consegui terminar, e acho até que deu um bom resultado. Se estiver confuso, ou se tiver algum erro de formatação, me avisem. Eu faço o meu melhor, mas às vezes o FFNET buga e resolve até comer palavra.  
>Chega de conversinha, vamos à fic!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 38 - Treinamento**

* * *

><p><em>Crystal sentiu a luz tocar os olhos como se lhes beijasse amigavelmente. Abriu-os, estreitou-os para acostumarem-se com a claridade, e então se viu sentada debaixo de uma árvore robusta. Sem compreender o modo repentino como foi parar ali, desencostou-se do largo tronco e olhou para cada lado tentando reconhecer o local.<br>... Como poderia esquecer? Era _aquela_ árvore. Ali encontrara o príncipe trazido de volta à vida. A lembrança a fez suspirar saudosa. Seus pés descalços tatearam grama e terra úmidas, buscaram equilíbrio e, assim que se encaixaram perfeitamente no solo fofo, a princesa se ergueu. Vagou pelos campos à procura... Do que? Não. De _quem_? Era tão óbvio...  
>As pernas a levaram por vontade própria ao campo aberto cuja relva alta ela acariciou com as pontas dos dedos, os raios amenos de um sol amanhecido transpassaram-lhe as largas ondas e fizeram com que seus olhos, arregalados, parecessem mais claros e seus dentes à mostra reluzissem. <em>

— Diamante_! — Exclamou ao vê-lo de costas, perdido no verde sem fim. Correu ao seu encontro e abraçou-o, deslizou a face pela longa capa, apertou-o e sentiu-o, macio, a exalar o mesmo aroma místico, irresistível, exatamente como antes. _

— _É um sonho. — não a olhou, a voz soou triste e distante. A face dele era um enigma encoberto pelos cabelos ao vento. _

— _Eu sei... — selou as pálpebras úmidas, intensificou o abraço. — Mas é tão bom estar perto de você, mesmo que não seja de verdade... — as mãos, carentes, subiram pelos braços dele até pousarem em seus ombros — Olha pra mim. — pediu. _

_Lentamente, o Príncipe Branco se virou, os olhos fundos se revelaram, assim como os lábios ressecados, não sorriu ou lamentou, era a perfeita visão da apatia. _

— _Estou perdendo você, Crystal. — as mãos balançavam-se lentas, atônitas. — Estou me perdendo... — fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, num repente, uma mancha vermelha começou a se formar no abdome. _

— _Está ferido! — deu-lhe apoio vendo-o prestes a cair. — Diamante, quem fez isso com você? _

_Um riso, apenas. Depois, um olhar incoerente de tão terno. A mão pálida e gélida percorreu o rosto morno e jovial da menina. _

— _Você tão viva, eu tão morto... — um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto dos lábios — Não, você não me pertence._

_— Pertenço sim, você sabe disso! — agarrou-o, caíram de joelhos, juntos — Você não está morto, Diamante! Você reviveu, lembra? — as lágrimas dela derramaram-se no ombro dele. — Você foi revivido!_

—_... Por quê? — o par de violetas opacas semicerrou-se._

_— A sua vida dá razão à minha, por mim, você deve viver! — apertou-lhe as costas — Eu te amo!_

_— Não! — um espectro lilás se formou adiante, encarando-a inquisitório — Não foi por você! — uma força invisível separou o casal, parecia uma enorme mão a meter-se entre ambos. — Príncipe, você está vivo para cumprir um propósito! O _nosso_ propósito, lembra-se?_

— _Vingar Nemesis... — uma aura arroxeada formou-se ao redor do corpo cobrindo todos os seus contornos, a lua negra abriu-se em um olho dourado. — Nemesis... _meu_ povo..._

_— Diamante, olhe para mim! Eu estou aqui! — Crystal gritou, imobilizada, esticou o braço tentando alcançá-lo. Ele, por pouco, conseguiu ouvi-la e tornou a olhá-la, porém sem demonstrar nada, os olhos pareciam de vidro. — Não se deixe levar, fique comigo! Volte para mim!_

_O espectro tomou forma e abraçou-se ao príncipe, era uma garota pequena, seus cabelos intocados pela gravidade tinham a cor de uma pedra preciosa: _ametista.

— _Não importa o que diga ou faça, princesa. O caminho a ser traçado é apenas um, o destino já está seguindo a rota certa. _

— _Por quê?! — a lua dourada na testa tremeluziu — Por que não podemos viver todos juntos? Por que insiste nessa vingança?! Eu conheço você, já te vi antes, não sei o que aconteceu para que nos odeie tanto, mas me deixe tentar acertar os erros do passado, eu peço! — com esforço, deu passos à frente, empurrando a força que a mantinha presa — Deixe Diamante ser feliz! — uma energia cálida e branca abraçou-a, talvez fosse também um espectro, alguém a guardando._

_— É tarde, não há o que você possa fazer por mim. — os olhos claros e transparecidos recaíram reprovativos sobre Crystal — A minha vontade, no entanto, permanece, e enquanto eu a tiver, não me darei por vencida. Não só por mim, mas por meus conterrâneos, pelo meu sangue, pela minha raça. O clã Black Moon deve sobreviver e prosperar! — a mão pequenina apontou seus dedos para a princesa do reino de cristal, na palma uma bola negra se formou e de lá escapou veloz, intencionada a acertar seu alvo. — Não permitirei que você mine os pensamentos do príncipe através dos sonhos dele!_

_— Diamante, por favor, me escute! — insistiu sem se esforçar em desviar do ataque, tudo o que conseguia fazer era apelar por ele, e ele, como um sonâmbulo, não se focava, não a escutava, era como uma marionete. Quando a pequena bola quase lhe acertava o peito, algo a elevou aos céus, salvando-a. Ela ouviu o ruflar das asas e viu-se sobre uma criatura lendária — um_ pégaso_._

— _**Acorde!**__ —_ a voz de Helios ecoou em cada canto do consciente e do inconsciente de Crystal.

Num súbito, sentou-se à cama, a marca de sua silhueta desenhara-se no colchão por conta do suor.

_—_ Mas o que foi isso? _—_ enxugou os olhos encharcados, sentiu a insígnia arder na testa. Ofegante, viu diante de si, a flutuar, a pérola mística, a joia que em si continha todas as cores possíveis de serem enxergadas pelo ser humano. Quando quase tocava a preciosidade, ela se apartou em duas pedras novamente, a dourada voou como estrela cadente de volta ao seu destino, o cristal prateado retornou ao broche em formato de coração. Penas brancas caíram pelo quarto, Crystal não tinha ideia de por onde elas vieram ou a que pertenciam, certamente não aos travesseiros, pois estavam intactos.

Na suíte real, Helios também ofegava. Rini acordou assustada, temendo que o marido estivesse doente.

_—_ Querido, o que houve? Um pesadelo? _—_ afagou-lhe o braço.

— Olho de Peixe e Diana precisam ir a Elysium o mais rápido possível. _—_ a luz da lua madrigal embranquecia os cabelos do rei e cintilava em seu olhar preocupado.

_—_ O que está acontecendo, Helios? _—_ a esposa se sentou, alarmada.

_—_ A garota dos cabelos cor de ametista... _—_ passou a mão pela testa, enxugando o suor _—_ ela ainda pode estar lá... E Crystal...

— O que tem Crystal?

— Rini... _— _sentou-se ao lado dela _—_ Pode ser que nossa filha esteja desenvolvendo a habilidade de vagar por dentro dos sonhos, assim como eu fazia no passado. _— _tocou-lhe os ombros.

_— _O quê?!

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Príncipe, acalme-se! _—_ Jade segurou Diamante, tentando conter os seus espasmos.

— O que foi?! _—_ acordou em um pulo, arfando, o corpo inteiro tremia em taquicardia. _—_ O que aconteceu?! _— _sentou-se no chão da gruta, o olho dourado fechou-se na testa e retomou o formato de lua. Ouviu barulho de ossos quebrando, eram os restos de esqueletos caindo sobre o piso negro. _—_ Mas que diabos... _—_ ele ia perguntar, irritado.

— Foi você! _—_ Jade adiantou-se na resposta. _—_ Não sei que espécie de pesadelo teve, só sei que fez quase tudo aqui dentro voar, sorte a minha não ter olhado diretamente no seu... Olho!

_—_ Foi um pesadelo então... _—_ passou a mão pela barriga, a farda estava intacta, no entanto, a pele ardia como se ainda rasgada estivesse, talvez fosse apenas a lembrança da dor e mais nada, entretanto, a voz de Ametista soava-lhe nos ouvidos: "Vingança"...

* * *

><p>Crystal desceu as escadas, correu pelos corredores, chegou a derrapar no piso antes de chegar a seu destino: a sala de comunicações. Luna e Artemis permaneciam em frente aos computadores, enquanto um dormia o outro pesquisava uma forma de entrar em contato, depois trocavam de turno e assim se sucedia. No momento em que a princesa entrou, Luna era quem estava acordada, Artemis dormia sono profundo, o rosto apoiava-se nos braços, e os braços tinham como sustentação o teclado envidraçado cujos botões eram pedras preciosas.<p>

— Princesa, o que faz aqui?! _—_ Luna assustou-se.

_—_ Estou com um pressentimento horrível, preciso muito falar com Diamante! _—_ correu para frente da máquina, apertou os botões aleatoriamente, desesperada.

— É o que temos tentado durante todo esse tempo, infelizmente não captamos sinal algum... _—_ tocou-lhe os ombros _—_ Você precisa se acalmar!

— Por que não respondem?! Eu não entendo! _—_ esmurrou as teclas _—_ Será que ele não sente a minha falta? _—_ cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

— Querida, _—_ enlaçou os dedos nas madeixas soltas, penteando-as _— _algo deve ter acontecido. Eu prometo que continuaremos tentando, sua mãe nos pediu para fazermos isso por você, portanto, deixe comigo e com Artemis. Você precisa descansar, amanhã terá um longo dia. Lembra-se? Precisará treinar. _—_ cativou-lhe o rosto, fê-la descobri-lo, e sorriu, saudosa _—_ Como vocês são parecidas... _—_ suspirou depois de ajeitar a franja castanha arrepiada _—_ Mal posso esperar para saber como você se sairá na escola.

— Engraçado, _—_ mais calma, atentou-se melhor à mulher à frente _—_ Nós já nos conhecemos antes?

_—_ É provável que sim! _—_ apertou-lhe o nariz, tratando-a como uma criança _— _Vá já para o quarto dormir, princesa! Amanhã seu dia será longo, terá que estar disposta para treinar!

_—_ Você promete que não vai desistir de entrar em contato com eles? _—_ pediu quando já estava à porta.

_—_ É claro que sim, princesa. _—_ dócil, respondeu. Crystal agradeceu com um sorriso e se retirou _—_ Ai, Serena... _—_ Luna suspirou e voltou a fazer seu trabalho no computador.

_—_ _Hmm_, o que foi? _—_ Artemis limpou a saliva no canto dos lábios e bocejou manhoso _—_ Já é minha vez?

_—_ Não, seu gato preguiçoso! Pode voltar a dormir! _—_ cruzou os braços e implicou _—_ Sabia que você ronrona enquanto dorme?

_—_ Ah, Luna, até parece! _—_ discutiria mais se não estivesse com tanto sono, os olhos teimosos fecharam-se novamente e tão logo ele adormeceu, comprovou que Luna estava certa: sim, Artemis ronronava enquanto dormia. Gato é sempre gato, não importa a forma que assuma.

Crystal iria retornar ao quarto, mas ao passar pela porta da suíte real ela parou de supetão. Lembrou-se de ouvir a voz do pai no sonho, alisou os contornos da porta e a empurrou de leve, viu-se diante de seus progenitores, abraçados um ao outro, adormecidos. Sorriu, admirando o quanto eles se amavam e desejando que num futuro não tão distante ela pudesse viver o mesmo com o seu Diamante.  
>"Talvez não seja para mim"... <em>—<em> sacudiu a cabeça de leve tentando espantar o pensamento daninho. Puxou a maçaneta, preparando-se para fechar a porta, entretanto, o coração apertou-se, assustado. Estava com medo de ficar sozinha, de dormir sozinha. Empurrou a porta outra vez e, nas pontas dos pés, entrou no quarto de Rini e Helios. Sorrateira, foi até à cama, sentou-se ao lado do pai, envergonhada. Havia um pequeno espaço ali, grande o suficiente para ela se aninhar e adormecer, antes que pudesse se acomodar, ouviu:

— Não tem problema, minha princesinha. _— _de olhos fechados, ele sussurrou sereno. _—_ Pode dormir aqui essa noite. _—_ sorriu e abriu os orbes dourados.

— Desculpe... _—_ deitou-se e, encolhida e envergonhada, acomodou a face ao ombro dele _—_ papai.

_—_ Aqui estará segura, eu a protegerei. _—_ afagou-lhe os cabelos _—_ Bons sonhos! Não vamos acordar sua mãe. _—_ piscou. Mal sabiam que Rini, virada para o outro lado, continha uma risada.

... E assim a noite se passou. Esposa e filha, cada uma encontrou abrigo em um dos ombros gentis do rei. Helios dormiu satisfeito, lembrando-se de que, durante a infância, Crystal acolheu-se em seu ombro várias vezes por medo de pesadelos, de trovões e do escuro. Rini reclamava, todavia, no fim aceitava e a punha no meio, aconchegada. Há tempos não se viam tão próximos como naquela noite estiveram, próximos o suficiente para refrescarem a memória do quão importantes são os laços familiares.  
>O sol, enfim, nasceu dourado e caloroso, com ele veio Sailor Wind de quarto em quarto, como sempre. Os regentes, a princesa, o príncipe e as guerreiras acompanharam-na até a mesa de café da manhã. Alimentados (pelo menos a maioria), fizeram a segunda parte do percurso: seguiram ao salão real, onde Neherenia, Olho de Águia e Olho de Tigre se encontravam a postos.<p>

_— _Onde está Olho de Peixe? _—_ Crystal o procurou.

_—_ Olho de Peixe partiu com Diana para Nemesis, ele disse que seria melhor ir sem despedidas, não teria paciência para dar tchau para todos. _—_ Águia deu de ombros, conformado.

— Ele não precisava ser tão sorrateiro... _—_ Helios suspirou.

— Poxa vida... _— _a princesa baixou o olhar, entristecida _— _de repente, todos resolveram partir?

_— _Olho de Peixe tem uma missão, princesa, assim como você também tem uma, muito importante, por sinal. _—_ Neherenia aproximou-se, altiva. Logo atrás, jazia um enorme espelho emoldurado em prata e pedras preciosas, ela o apontou. _—_ Entre.

— Quê?! Eu? Por quê?

— Você, suas amigas, _— _apontou Marine, Reiko e Hina _—_ e vocês. _— _apontou Yumi, Mizumi e Hotaru. _—_ Entrem todas.

_—_ Que seja. _— _Sailor Wind, destemida, foi a primeira a atravessar o vidro místico, seu corpo esguio o atravessou como se fosse feito de água e desapareceu na negritude. O espelho refletia escuridão apenas, e mais nada. Sailor Ocean, temerosa, saltou atrás da estimada guerreira dos ventos, Neherenia sorriu satisfeita e encarou as outras, arredias.

_—_ Está bem. _—_ Marine transformou-se em Sailor Acqua e estufou o peito. _—_ Estou indo! _—_ fazendo-se de destemida, foi-se. Reiko seguiu o seu exemplo e fez o mesmo, apertou o broche contra o peito, fez-se guerreira e adentrou o espelho misterioso.

— Sailor Saturno? _—_ a bela rainha pálida arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

_—_ Não há perigo. _—_ Olhe de Águia tentou transmitir-lhe confiança com um sorriso.

— Certo. _—_ apertou a foice em mão, por breve segundo olhou para trás como se procurasse por alguém e... não estava lá. Hotaru conformou-se e, uma vez mais, uma marinheira sumiu do outro lado do vidro escuro.

Sobraram Crystal e Hina, com certeza as mais infantis e medrosas das guardiãs. Olharam-se, ambas abatidas, por afinidade sorriram, como se em um sorriso pudessem compartilhar as mais profundas confidências. Os broches adornavam-lhes os bustos, cada um cintilou na sua cor: vermelho e rosa. Os vestidos nobres transformaram-se em roupas de marinheira. Damien pegou-se admirando a princesa de seus olhos mais uma das inúmeras vezes.

— Juntas? _—_ Sailor Love estendeu a mão à Sailor Fire. A ruivinha tímida acatou num meneio de cabeça, deram-se as mãos e entraram lado a lado.

— Neherenia, eu quero entrar. _—_ Rini, apreensiva, deu um passo à frente e Helios a reteve. _—_ O que é? Qual é o problema de eu assistir? _—_ indignou-se.

_— _Confie, querida. _—_ o rei pediu, calmo.

_— _Obrigada, majestade. _— _Neherenia reverenciou-o, lisonjeada por seu voto de confiança. _— _Não se preocupe, rainha Rini, se não confia em mim, confiará em meus ajudantes... _— _virou-se de frente para seus antigos súditos. _—_ Podem ir. _—_ Olho de Peixe e Olho de Águia assentiram e, esbanjando os dotes artísticos em acrobacias perfeitas, atravessaram o "portal". _—_ E agora, eu vou. _—_ a bela regente desfilou até seu enorme acessório, penteou as longas madeixas negras e transpassou-o elegantemente. Num repente, o espelho tornou-se comum, Rini ao ver-se refletida nele, aproximou-se e tocou-o, sua mão não o atravessou como os corpos dos outros antes fizeram, ela forçou passagem e ainda assim, nada feito. Fitou o marido e ele se mantinha calmo, portanto, nada de ruim deveria estar acontecendo... ao menos teoricamente.

O espaço era todo espelhado, como uma casa de espelhos de um circo qualquer. As guerreiras viam-se gordas, magras, altas, baixas e deformadas por todos os lados. Sailor Nature, galhofeira, começou a gesticular e a fazer diferentes caretas, depois esticou-se e encolheu-se, às gargalhadas, até um cascudo a interromper.

— Acha que viemos treinar para sermos comediantes? _—_ Sailor Acqua bufou, irritada.

— Credo! Que falta de senso de humor! _— _passou a mão pelo topo da cabeça calejada. _—_ Ei, elas chegaram! _— _apontou o indicador para Hina e Crystal, duas desorientadas.

_—_ Meninas! _—_ a princesa correu ao encontro das amigas, a guardiã das chamas veio logo atrás. _— _Onde estão as outras?

— Não fazemos ideia, isso aqui parece um labirinto. _—_ Marine analisou o local incomum _—_ Com certeza é tudo uma ilusão.

— Ok, tá bom, mas o que uma sala de espelhos teria a ver com um treinamento físico? Isso aqui deveria ser um ringue pelo menos! _—_ Sailor Nature fez bico e cruzou os braços.

_— _Acho ringues deselegantes _—_ da escuridão ela saiu, magnífica como o era. Acompanhando-a vieram Olho de Águia, Olho de Tigre, Sailor Ocean e Sailor Wind.

— Sailor Acqua, eu serei sua adversária. _—_ Mizumi jogou os cabelos para trás e pousou a mão à cintura.

— Quê?! _—_ a outra guerreira aquática enrijeceu toda _—_ Espera, vamos lutar um contra o outro, vai ser assim? _—_ empalideceu.

_—_ Querida, não vamos nos matar, vamos treinar. Quem melhor do que eu para ensiná-la a ser mais forte?

— Exato. _—_ Neherenia prosseguiu _—_ Olho de Águia, sua vez. _—_ deu-lhe passagem.

— Sailor Fire. _—_ lançou-lhe um sorriso faceiro _—_ Será que é páreo para mim? _— _Hina só faltou se desmontar de pavor.

_— _Mas eu nunca briguei com ninguém na vida! _— _ vermelha, protestou _—_ E ele... ele é um homem! _—_ cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

— Acha que só lutará contra mulheres ou monstrinhos se um dia houver um conflito em Tóquio de Cristal? _— _Neherenia encarou-a inquisitória.

— Ande logo, não seja frouxa! _—_ Marine repreendeu-a de longe, encontrava-se ao lado de Mizumi.

— Está tudo bem, Hina. Ele não vai te machucar. _—_ Crystal, embora apreensiva, tocou-lhe o ombro. Sailor Fire conformou-se e foi até o rapaz.

— E eu? Com quem vou lutar?! _—_ Sailor Nature, afoita, bateu o pé no piso. _—_ Sailor Wind, ou...? _—_ os orbes púrpuros cintilaram ao encará-lo, mais galante do que o normal _—_ Ai, ai! _—_ suspirou.

— Olho de Tigre, vá. _—_ Neherenia realizou as fantasias de Reiko, no entanto, as expressões de Tigre, embora sempre sedutoras, eram sérias.

— Sailor Nature, não me subestime. _—_ ergueu-lhe a mão _—_ Não só sou um rostinho bonito, _—_ quando a teve próxima, sussurrou-lhe: _—_ se não ficar esperta, pode levar uma boa surra.

— Ora, Tigrinho! _—_ soltou um riso nervoso.

— A última coisa que sou nesse momento é um "tigrinho". _—_ fechou o sorriso.

_—_ Com isso, temos outra dupla de adversárias. _—_ Neherenia convidou Crystal com um gesto e Yumi com outro.

— Ah não, não brinca! _—_ Sailor Love quase ficou roxa, o sangue pareceu congelar nas veias. À frente, olhando-a de cima, soberba, estava o _zéfiro_ do reino, a mulher fria e cortante como a mais cruel ventania. Sailor Wind não demonstrava emoção sequer, os olhos prateados fincaram-se como adagas na imagem da princesa. _—_ E Sailor Saturno, cadê? Por que não posso treinar com ela?

— Porque não é para ser fácil. _— _a mentora daquele treinamento cruel respondeu ácida.

— Mas eu sobrei, não é mesmo? _—_ a guerreira do silêncio surgiu, finalmente.

— Está enganada. _—_ a voz conhecida ecoou, a mulher dos cabelos de vinho refletiu-se em cada espelho.

— Valkyria... _—_ sussurrou-lhe o nome _—_ Como veio parar aqui?

— Sailor Phantom foi convocada mais cedo, e já a esperava aqui dentro. _—_ os olhos azuis esbranquiçados fecharam-se. _—_ Agora, sigamos ao passo seguinte. _— _todos fitaram-na atentos. Os braços longos esticaram-se e os dedos se retorceram, nas pontas raios prateados formaram-se e partiram, arrastaram-se pelo piso e envolveram cada oponente.

— O que é isso?! _— _Sailor Saturno indagou ao vislumbrar círculos formarem-se no piso, ao redor de cada dupla. Primeiro Sailor Ocean e Sailor Acqua desapareceram numa bolha, a seguir foi a vez de Sailor Fire e Olho de Águia, na ordem sumiram Olho de Tigre e Sailor Nature, depois Sailor Wind e uma Sailor Love desesperada, gritando por socorro. Por último, Sailor Saturno se viu desvanecer junto com Sailor Phantom.

— Agora sim, é hora de armar os palcos. _—_ os orbes abriram-se, tranquilos, as pupilas douradas resplandeceram. Em diferentes espelhos, como se fossem transmissores, cada par se refletiu: Sailor Ocean e Sailor Acqua em um cenário aquático, Olho de Águia e Sailor Fire no topo de um vulcão, Olho de Tigre e Sailor Nature perdidos em um pântano lamacento, Sailor Wind e Sailor Love em um nevoeiro cinzento e, Sailor Saturno e Sailor Phantom, num cemitério noturno e outonal. _—_ Comecem!

— Wind, o que eu faço? _—_ Crystal, agoniada, perguntou. Ali era tão frio que o vapor escapava da boca.

— Defenda-se. _—_ das palavras à investida, apenas um sopro. Um derradeiro sopro, e Sailor Wind que antes estava a metros de distância surgiu em frente à Sailor Love, acertando-lhe um murro na boca do estômago.

Os olhos reviraram-se, turvos, e ela caiu longe, o corpo levou consigo enorme quantidade de fumaça branca e gelada.

— Wind... _—_ desacreditada, cobriu o abdome com as mãos, encolhida no chão, buscando por oxigênio.

— Levante-se e lute, vamos! _—_ a silhueta atravessava o nevoeiro, assim que ela se aproximasse, Crystal sabia que lhe acertaria outro golpe sem misericórdia, pois assim era a marinheira do vento, impetuosa. _—_ Hoje você aprenderá que lágrimas não servem de escudo contra o mundo, _pirralha. —_ Ah, sim, naquele adjetivo pejorativo havia boa pitada de amargura.

Os olhos azuis da princesa arregalaram-se, ainda incrédulos, e antes que ela tivesse tempo de proferir qualquer protesto, o salto fino da bota cinzenta de sua oponente espetou-lhe os braços, a cintura e os ombros em chutes impiedosos. Ela rolou, desesperada, levantou-se dolorida e correu, ingenuamente.

— Não pode se esconder. _—_ Sailor Wind poderia alcançá-la num piscar de olhos se quisesse. No entanto, por algum motivo desconhecido, resolveu caminhar despreocupadamente. _— _Dessa vez, não pode fugir.

Fugir? Ela estancou. Não, estava cansada de fugir. Fechou os punhos com força, de costas para a outra.

— Tem razão. _—_ virou-se, trêmula _—_ Mas Yumi, não vou bater em você. _—_ sorriu. A outra encarou-a em silêncio e respirou fundo. Crystal aliviou-se por crer que o espetáculo de horrores teria seu fim. Doce engano. A face esquentou quando a mão pesada de Sailor Wind espalmou-a.

— Tola!

Crystal fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, cujo lado ainda estava intacto.

— Não vou bater em você, Yumi. _—_ o sorriso persistia. _—_ Não vou bater em ninguém.

— Que assim seja! _—_ a outra mão estapeou-lhe a outra face, mais violenta do que no primeiro tapa. Sailor Love cambaleou, mas não caiu. Estava decidida a resistir até que o corpo não aguentasse. _—_ Se não reagir, apanhará até desmaiar!

No cenário aquático, a disputa era acirrada. Tanto Sailor Acqua quanto Sailor Ocean eram velozes, ambas investiram em golpes, mas toda vez que uma tentava esmurrar a outra, a adversária defendia-se ou desviava da investida com se dançasse. Os saltos de Sailor Acqua eram tão ou mais altos dos que os elegantes pulos de Sailor Ocean.

— Você é incrível, Marine! Devo admitir! _—_ sorridente e animada, Mizumi confessou.

A jovem dos cabelos dourados, buscou apoio na parede, todavia fracassou e escorregou. Estavam dentro de uma espécie de bolha d'água, as extremidades eram lisas e escorregadias, se não saltassem o tempo todo, não conseguiriam se manter de pé. Um único momento de fragilidade e Acqua foi acertada pela primeira vez, a guardiã marinha deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas que a fez ver estrelas piscarem ao redor. Mesmo desatinada em dor, teve forças para acertar as pernas da rival com um chute rasteiro, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Mizumi não deixaria por menos, tratou de puxar as longas mechas de ouro e trazê-la junto. Rolaram pela bolha, atracadas uma à outra. Sailor Acqua tentou acertar o rosto de Sailor Ocean, mas seu punho foi quase esmigalhado entre os dedos da rival.

— Aí não, querida! _—_ sussurrou e empurrou-a longe. Ágil, levantou-se e saltou, os pés conseguiram impulso no topo da bolha e, rápida, ela estava por cair sobre Marine novamente. Sailor Acqua, esperta, dobrou as pernas e mirou os pés na direção de Mizumi, assim como as paredes de água, as solas impulsionaram a sereia e jogaram-na longe, completamente desgovernada.

No grande vulcão, o calor escaldava. Sailor Fire não estava incomodada, já Olho de Águia transpirava tanto que seu corpo parecia lustrado de tão oleoso. O desconforto o fazia violento, entretanto, quando sua mão fechada acertou um ombro de Hina, o calor foi tão intenso que se não tivesse uma luva protegendo-a, teria esturricado.

— Ei, nada de poderes! É um treinamento físico! _— _reclamou, apertando a própria mão.

_— _Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! _—_ acuada, abraçou-se, febril. _—_ Não faça isso! _—_ implorou ao vê-lo arrancar uma rocha da grande montanha e ameaçar arremessá-la.

...E ele fez. Atirou a rocha, desajeitado. Sailor Fire, ao tentar desviar, torceu o tornozelo e escorregou, por pouco não caiu e se desmanchou em lava nas profundezas escaldantes da grande montanha, ficou pendurada.

— E agora? Como vai sair daí? _—_ Águia parou, de pé, em frente à ela. Do modo como estavam, o rapaz esbelto parecia uma entidade superior, alto e supremo.

— Me ajude! _—_ suplicou, sentindo dificuldade de se segurar, os dedos cravaram-se como puderam na pedra arenosa, no entanto, os braços pareciam pesar toneladas, e lá em baixo, o fogo faiscava. A jovenzinha olhou para baixo e no verde de seus olhos o magma dourado se confundiu.

_—_ Dê o seu jeito! _—_ continuou do jeito em que estava, cruzou os braços à espera.

Num ato desesperado, Hina largou uma das mãos para agarrar o tornozelo de Olho de Águia.

— Ótima ideia! _—_ riu e balançou a perna, ainda assim ela não o soltou. _—_ Mas que garra! _—_ caiu sentado. Hina tomou seu outro tornozelo e cravou os pés à pedra _—_ Então é isso, vai me levar junto?

— Não! _—_ gritou, vermelha de tanto fazer força _—_ Porque eu não vou cair, você vai me ajudar! _— _grunhiu, enquanto com as pernas tentava escalar e tornar ao topo do vulcão.

Águia gargalhou, até que o riso foi interrompido pela ardência. As mãos da menina, mesmo enluvadas, escaldavam como o fogo. Num reflexo para não se queimar, ele deu uma cambalhota para trás e esticou as pernas para o alto, atirando-a para fora do vulcão, Sailor Fire rolou ladeira abaixo, o uniforme ficou encardido de cinzas e terra. Ralada e suada, levantou-se com dificuldade e encarou-o, os punhos fechados puseram-se à frente do rosto, em uma atitude defensiva.

— Vamos, ataque! _—_ chamou-a com as mãos _—_ Você não pode ter medo de machucar o inimigo!

_— _Não somos inimigos! _—_ respondeu.

* * *

><p>Sailor Nature, imunda de lama até o pescoço, abraçou-se à raiz alta de uma árvore. Ofegante, contemplou Olho de Tigre intacto, a farda branca brilhava em contraste às cores escuras do cenário e os pirilampos o rodeavam, verdes, cintilantes.<p>

— Vamos, Sailor Nature! Não seja tão mole! _—_ da grama, chamou-a. Não encostaria na lama.

_—_ Tigrinho, essa brincadeira perdeu a graça! _—_ resmungou e sentou-se sobre a raiz.

_—_ Brincadeira? _—_ as expressões se fecharam, tensas. O guardião onírico deu a volta no lago de lama pelas beiradas, equilibrado como um digno trapezista. De frente a ela, segurou-lhe o queixo e limpou-lhe a face. Reiko fitou-o confusa. Em seguida, os dedos tigrinos rolaram pelas madeixas negras e oleosas, desembaraçando-lhe os nós. Ela suspirou, ele sorriu e, agarrou-a pelos cabelos com força, forçando-a a empinar a cabeça para trás e surrupiando-lhe um grito. _—_ Isso não é uma brincadeira, boneca. _—_ arremessou-a para fora da lama, fios esverdeados de grama grudaram-se ao corpo da marinheira, assim como alguns carrapichos espinhosos que lhe causaram tremendo desconforto.

Irada de raiva, levantou-se e atirou-se contra ele, dando-lhe murros sobre os ombros e peito, finalmente manchando-lhe tecido branco. Olho de Tigre, tranquilo, conteve as mãos pequeninas e raivosas com as dele, apertando-as firme.

— É tudo o que pode fazer? _—_ desafiou-a. _—_ Duvido que Marine fosse tão bobalhona!

Como? Comparou-a com Marine? Sim. Os olhos púrpuros ferveram. O joelho em cólera subiu certeiro entre as pernas de Tigre. Para a sorte do homem, suas pernas cruzaram-se antes e o golpe acertou-lhe a coxa. Doeu como o inferno mesmo assim, afinal de contas, a filha da Mãe Natureza tinha força quando a raiva lhe subia a cabeça. Vendo que seu ataque falhara, tratou de cravar o salto da bota esverdeada no pé de sua vítima. Ele rosnou e empurrou-a, a marinheira segurou-lhe a gola e o trouxe junto. Caíram sobre a relva alta, e num repente ele se viu adornado por fios verdes também, e por cima, uma cortina negra vedava sua visão, eram os cabelos de Reiko que o cercavam.

— Marine, Marine, Marine! _—_ histérica, vociferou _— _Sempre Marine! _—_ cativou-lhe o pescoço com as duas mãos descontroladas e grunhiu.

— Você tem garra! _—_ esbanjou um sorriso satisfeito, ela apertou-lhe a garganta _—_ Ei, assim vai me sufocar! _—_ tomou-lhe os braços e tentou livrar-se deles. _—_ Solte! _—_ agarrou-lhe o pescoço também, obviamente muito mais intenso e forte do que ela. Sailor Nature liberou-se em lágrimas e desfez o nó, largando-o. Os braços penderam, olhos fecharam-se. _—_ Já desistiu? _—_ a voz grave insistiu na provocação.

— Isso é cruel! Por que temos que passar por isso?! _—_ jogou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o. _—_ Eu sei que você gosta da Marine, por que usa isso contra mim? É um treinamento físico e não uma tortura! _—_ o corpo chacoalhou-se, soluçante. _—_ Eu gosto de você, Olho de Tigre! _—_ declarou-se. As mãos felinas soltaram-lhe o pescoço e acarinharam-lhe a nuca.

— Vocês precisam se fortalecer em todos os sentidos, Reiko... _—_ sussurrou ao ouvido da guerreira. _—_ Numa batalha, não se perde somente sangue, nunca se esqueça. _—_ massageou-lhe os ombros e segurou-a por eles, girou-se sobre ela, deitando-a na grama. _—_ Pare de chorar. _—_ retomou a seriedade e a postura, levantou-se e afastou-se alguns passos. _—_ Ataque. _—_ ordenou e esperou-a.

Sailor Nature tossiu, depois respirou fundo até recuperar o fôlego. Enterrou os dedos na terra marrom e, ao levantar-se a trouxe consigo. Correu na direção dele, e quando estavam bem próximos, atirou-lhe os grãos diretamente nos olhos. O guardião, atordoado, esticou os braços e as mãos abertas tatearam o nada. A navegante mordeu o lábio inferior e, estremecida, buscou sorrir.

"É para atacar? Pois bem..." _—_ saltou em cima dele, pronta para feri-lo se assim teria que ser.

* * *

><p>— Estou entendendo... <em>— <em>Sailor Saturno, apoiando-se em um túmulo de pedra, secou o suor da testa. Do outro lado, Sailor Phantom a aguardava de pé, uma cascata de sangue escorria pelo canto do rosto e pingava sobre o ombro. _—_ Neherenia não queria testar apenas nossas forças físicas, mas também a nossa força interior, não é verdade?

— De certo modo.

— Ela sabe pelo que poderemos passar no futuro... _—_ suspirou pesarosa _— _Chega, foi o suficiente para mim, ao menos por hoje. _—_ levantou-se e largou a foice sobre o piso coberto de folhas secas e douradas.

— Ainda não acabou, Saturno. _—_ Sailor Phantom pôs-se em pose de ataque.

— Valkyria, eu não quero feri-la ainda mais, pare com isso! _—_ alertou.

— Está brava porque eu sabia e você não?

— Sobre as intenções de Neherenia? Sim, estou. Como você soube?

— Ela me procurou de madrugada, na verdade uma de suas sombras... Deve ter sido o mesmo com os outros selecionados... Olho de Águia, Olho de Tigre, Sailor Wind e Sailor Ocean.

— Isso é loucura, quase uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

— Não, Saturno, isso é coerente. _—_ desfez-se da hostilidade e sentou-se sobre um túmulo próximo ao que a marinheira do Silêncio estava sentada _—_ Se tivermos forças para enfrentar pessoas queridas, teremos forças para enfrentar qualquer outra coisa. Não se trata de matar entes queridos a sangue frio, mas de fazer o que for preciso para proteger o que é mais importante.

— E o que seria mais importante do que o amor de uma mãe por sua filha? _—_ Hotaru encarou-a, deprimida.

— Esse reino foi construído diante do sacrifício de muitos, a nossa missão é mantê-lo, não é? _—_ baixou o olhar. _—_ Somos suas protetoras. Guardá-lo é o que nos resta, enquanto vivermos.

— Pensei que você não se importasse com o reino, ou com os deveres de uma guerreira.

— Não querer fazer algo não significa não se importar... Mãe. _—_ fitou-a.

— Faz tempo que não ouço isso... _—_ Sailor Saturno sorriu terna e emocionada _—_ Muito tempo! _—_ enxugou os olhos. _— _Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você, Valkyria.

_—_ Eu duvido muito. _—_ uma folha caiu sobre suas pernas, ela a pegou e girou, depois despedaçou-a e admirou os pedaços d'ouro voarem para longe junto com a brisa fúnebre.

"Por hoje, foi o suficiente!" _— _A voz de Neherenia ecoou por cada diferente paisagem, tão logo o decreto fora dado, os cenários se desfizeram e todos retornaram ao salão espelhado. Crystal caiu de joelhos, cheia de hematomas e arranhões, Sailor Fire, aos trapos, acolheu-a. Sailor Acqua, enxarcada, deu apoio à Sailor Nature e ajudou-a a livrar-se dos carrapichos. Olho de Águia contava as queimaduras, Olho de Tigre coçava os olhos inchados e Sailor Ocean limpava o canto dos lábios, ensanguentado. Sailor Wind, por sua vez, estava intacta. Sailor Saturno e Sailor Phantom feriram-se, mas eram resistentes, ambas encaravam a Rainha das Trevas, na expectativa.

— Falharam. _—_ eis o julgamento, ríspido e direto. _—_ Boa parte de vocês, pelo menos. _—_ rolou os olhos sobre cada um. _—_ Daqui a dois dias quero um resultado diferente, portanto, fortaleçam-se como puderem nesse tempo. _—_ estalou os dedos, e como num passe de mágica, cada ferida em cada um dos aprendizes desapareceu, ainda que a exaustão permanecesse. A passagem abriu-se outra vez, do lado onde estavam ela piscava branca e alumiada. _—_ Vão! _—_Cada um atravessou-a, até restar apenas Crystal daquele lado. _—_ Espere. _—_ Neherenia segurou-lhe o braço. _—_ Princesa, por que não revidou os golpes de Sailor Wind? _—_ olhou-a no fundo dos olhos, e foi pega de surpresa pelo sorriso amigável.

— Porque eu a amo, assim como amo a todos com quem convivo desde que nasci, assim como amo cada ser vivo que habita esse Universo. Posso me machucar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas jamais machucarei aqueles que eu amo, nem que eu tenha que dar a minha vida por isso! _—_ os oceanos azuis transbordaram uma luz antiga e conhecida. Os dedos de Neherenia escorregaram pela pele macia e penderam, e a bela rainha da Lua Nova perdeu-se naquele sorriso puro, ainda que nele se escondesse forte pitada de tristeza e saudade.

— Não quero que sofra, princesa. _—_ confessou _—_ Mas o Universo que você tanto ama é cruel e pode não correspondê-la à altura. Portanto, sinto-me no dever de prepará-la para isso, _— _pensou_: — "_prometi que o faria... a alguém, há muito tempo".

— Eu agradeço. _—_ assim, a conversa teve fim e as duas passaram para o outro lado, retornaram juntas ao salão real, onde Crystal foi recebida pelos abraços da mãe e do pai.

* * *

><p>"Hina..." <em>—<em> Saphiro traçava-a na memória, recordava-se perfeitamente do gosto adocicado dos beijos que trocaram, do calor dos toques e do conforto dos abraços. Sozinho em seu quarto, atirado sobre os lençóis, os olhos vagavam pelo teto, pelas paredes e pelas pilastras, procurando no negro uma nuance do alaranjado, do fogo. _—_ "Eu devo esquecê-la". _—_ reprimiu-se descontente _—_ "Eu tenho que esquecê-la!" _— _insistiu e fechou os olhos _—_ "Porque em breve seremos inimigos" _—_ as mãos fecharam-se agarradas à seda _—_ "e eu terei que matá-la, se for preciso". _—_ abriu os orbes de novo, sérios e melancólicos. Levantou-se, abandonou o cômodo, atravessou os corredores e parou na grande sala do trono, onde uma jovem bailarina se encontrava sozinha e pensativa. Ao ouvir os passos de Saphiro, ela se virou delicada e direcionou-lhe um sorriso, ele retribuiu.

As horas passaram e, finalmente, chegou o momento da soneca de Viridis Abyss. Diamante e Jade deixaram a montanha depressa, sem olhar para trás. Quando chegaram ao óvni, a bagunça se instalara, Akai parecia pular amarelinha pelo piso da nave, escalava as pilastras e inventava todo o tipo de brincadeira besta para matar o tempo. Ao vê-los, gritou eufórica e irritada ao mesmo tempo:

_—_ Pensei que não voltariam mais, que tinham sido tostados ou sei lá o quê! O que aconteceu?! Nunca mais façam isso! Da próxima vez parto sem vocês!

— Moleca, você está falando com o príncipe, lembra-se disso? _—_ Jade puxou-lhe a orelha.

— Como partiria sem nós se não sabe pilotar a nave? _—_ Diamante, tranquilo, direcionou-se ao painel de controle.

— Ih! _—_ Akai coçou a nuca, pega de surpresa, sem respostinhas na ponta da língua.

— Sorte a sua ele levar na brincadeira! _— _a amazona sussurrou.

— Não conte sempre com a sorte, no entanto. _—_ que ouvidos! De costas a elas, não deixaria de dar a palavra final.

A nave decolou, deixando para trás poeira e escuridão. O príncipe olhava pelas janelas, desesperançado, uma mão pousava sobre a barriga e a massageava, às costas sentia um abraço, como no sonho, e os ouvidos ainda ouviam a voz doce, chamando-o, dizendo-lhe que sua vida era a razão da _dela_.

Vingue-nos... _— _um sussurro interferiu, e ele viu-se diante de duas garotas, como se fossem dois caminhos – em um ele se deleitaria nos braços do amor verdadeiro, em outro cumpriria com suas responsabilidades e traria ao seu povo prosperidade. Antes ele sabia muito bem o que queria, e como queria que fosse feito. No presente, o coração apontava-lhe uma direção e a razão outra completamente oposta: seria amor ou vingança, não poderia ter os dois.

_Continua...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Deixem-me desabafar ligeiramente: juro que NÃO ENTENDO qual é o problema que o FFNET tem com textos em itálico, sério! Toda vez eu tenho que editar tudo de novo porque o editor do site simplesmente ignora o comando "itálico", ou deixa uma linha em itálico e outra não, cria quebras aonde não tem. Olha... enfim, espero que tenha ficado tudo certinho, que nada me tenha passado por despercebido no início do capítulo, vou até olhar outra vez.  
>Quanto ao tamanho, sempre peço desculpas. Eu acreditei, ingenuamente, que nesse capítulo eu conseguiria ser sucinta... esta aí, 6,000 e tantos caracteres. Paciência.<br>No mais, espero que tenham gostado, agradeço muito a quem tem acompanhado a minha historinha!  
>Peço desculpas por demorar a postar, acontece que além de escrever fanfics eu tenho um compromisso sério com a minha faculdade, e isso me deixa toda enrolada.<br>Kissuuuuuus!


	39. Discurso memorável

Pois é gente, eu deveria estar dormindo, mas estou numa das minhas crises de insônia. Resolvi aproveitar, terminar de editar esse capítulo (que consegui escrever em um dia, não sei como, foi um surto) e postá-lo!** Claudia,** aí está! Até que esse não demorou tanto, não é verdade? E, como sempre, está enorme! Obrigada por acompanhar. **  
><strong>Pessoal, espero que gostem! Agora sim, digo com propriedade (assim espero) que depois de, no máximo dois capítulos, entramos na fase II, e essa não será tão longa! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 39 – Discurso memorável**

* * *

><p>— Elysium! <em>—<em> Diana exclamou admirada, em seguida saltitou ao redor de alguns cristais, analisou-se refletida nas pedras e riu descontraída _—_ É mesmo o Mundo dos Sonhos!

— Tá bom, tá bom, é lindo, eu sei! _—_ Olho de Peixe cortou-a, impaciente _—_ Mas não é para você ficar brincando e dançando, a partir de hoje você é uma guardiã, tem que fazer a ronda, tem que tomar conta e etc, etc, etc.

— Por que está tão irritado? _—_ aproximou-se a balançar os braços _— _Aliás, por que viemos embora de madrugada, sem nos despedirmos das pessoas? _—_ e cruzou-os _—_ Isso não foi nada bonito!

— Dei o recado ao Olho de Águia, não se preocupe. O grande culpado por termos partido às escuras fui eu, ok? _—_ virou o rosto para o lado oposto, não queria encará-la. Estava envergonhado, na verdade o desconforto o acompanhava desde que o príncipe sedniano descobrira a sua real sexualidade. _—_ "Não dava para continuar encarando Damien, que droga!" _—_ suspirou _—_ "Devo me contentar com o meu destino"... _—_ contemplou a paisagem onírica, depois passou os olhos pela figura ao lado: uma menina serelepe, irritantemente alegre e questionadora. _—_ Estou feito na vida! _—_ pensou alto e cobriu a testa com a mão.

— Ei, Peixe! O que é aquilo? _—_ apontou curiosa.

— Sei lá, garota! Provavelmente mais um lindo cristal, uma linda flor, um lindo cavalo, uma linda porcaria qualquer! Me deixe em paz! _—_ deu-lhe as costas.

— Você não me disse que teríamos companhia, é uma menina!

— Hein?! _—_ virou-se tão rápido que deu uma pirueta _—_ Mas o quê?! _—_ arregalou os olhos e se eriçou todo.

Os cabelos lilases suspendiam-se no ar enquanto ela vagava errante pelos bosques, dos joelhos para baixo não existia nada além de fumaça translucida e mesmo o corpo era como uma holografia, transparente, os olhos opacos inexpressivos, e a pele branca como a lua. Naquele caminhar sem rumo ela atravessava árvores e cristais, até desvanecer-se por completo.

— Fantasma! _—_ os dois gritaram em uníssono e se abraçaram, apavorados.

* * *

><p>— Que tipo de treinamento é esse, Neherenia?! <em>—<em> Rini, explosiva, sobressaltou-se depois de ouvir a outra rainha narrar como tudo sucedera do outro lado do espelho.

— Querida, eu entendo a sua aflição, mas tente se acalmar... _—_ Helios massageou-lhe os ombros _—_ A sua mãe confiou em Neherenia, devemos confiar também.

— Rini, _—_ a mulher se chegou, séria, sem cerimônias _—_ Já que estamos só os três aqui, nesse momento, podemos e devemos falar abertamente. _—_ encarou a ambos _—_ A filha de vocês é uma menina muito amável, e isso é bonito. A criaram para ser assim e graças a isso ela tem um coração puro, por essa causa foi escolhida como guardiã dos cristais sagrados. Sim, dos dois cristais. Eu percebo bem o que acontece, Helios, a menina logo adquirirá poderes para vagar pelos sonhos, como você fez um dia. Formidável, devo admitir. Porém... _—_ a pausa longa atiçou a outra rainha, fazendo-a bater os pés no piso precioso _—_ a princesa está apaixonada pela escuridão. Crystal apaixonou-se pelo inimigo, e, inevitavelmente, um dia haverá de confrontá-lo. _—_ fechou os olhos e uniu as mãos à altura do ventre, os dedos cruzaram-se _—_ Ela precisa estar forte e madura. Digam-me o nome, um único nome, de alguém que conseguiu amadurecer sem passar por sofrimentos. Vocês o tem?

— Mas ela já está sofrendo tanto por causa da partida dele! _—_ Rini protestou _—_ E não sabemos como o futuro será, pode ser que o príncipe não nos ataque, pode ser que ele convença seus compatriotas a aceitarem nossa amizade!

— Você deseja com todas as suas forças alimentar essa esperança, todavia sabe muito bem que pode tanto ser como pode não ser, Rini. _—_ Neherenia prosseguiu _—_ Se sua filha não tiver uma atividade, acabará por se entregar à saudade e à amargura, e se as suas guardiãs não tiverem uma atividade, ficarão estagnadas onde estão, vocês bem sabem o quanto elas precisam se superar caso príncipe Diamante siga um caminho não favorável a Tóquio de Cristal.

— E, através do que você chama de treinamento físico, está buscando acender em cada uma delas a sua verdadeira força, é isso? _—_ Helios perguntou.

— Aquelas meninas, todas elas, possuem grande poder dentro de si. No entanto, esse poder só se prova em momentos de dificuldades. O poder cresce na medida em que é necessário, ele é invocado, não é mesmo?

— Como você poderia saber tanto, Neherenia? _—_ Rini, mais calma, foi racional. _— _Minha mãe não conheceu nenhuma dessas garotas, ela não poderia ter passado tantas informações.

— Deixe-as treinar, principalmente a princesa. Poderá haver o dia em que dois amantes tenham de se enfrentar, e, inevitavelmente, um deles cairá. Não creio que desejem a queda de sua filha, a única herdeira do trono.

— Não! _—_ os regentes exclamaram juntos.

_—_ Então, por favor, peço-lhes que me permitam fazer a minha parte. Enquanto isso, façam a de vocês, deixem as jovenzinhas estudarem em um colégio na cidade, será bom para elas conviver com pessoas comuns, quanto mais atividades ocuparem essas garotas, principalmente a princesa, melhor. Com licença. _—_ reverenciou-os e saiu do salão.

— Querida, as meninas não se machucaram, você as viu. Não tinham um arranhão pelo corpo, estavam apenas cansadas. Neherenia pode estar certa, ao menos Crystal saiu do quarto, fez algo de diferente. Amamos muito a nossa filha, amamos tanto que não conseguimos ser duros com ela... Quer dizer, eu não consigo, _—_ sorriu _—_ e você, por mais que tente, acaba amolecendo no final, não é mesmo? _—_ afagou-lhe o rosto _—_ Deixemos que Neherenia faça por nós o que gostaríamos de fazer, mas não somos capazes. Acho que seremos mais úteis tentando acalmar os ânimos dos cidadãos de nosso reino. Se queremos que os Black Moon convivam em paz na Terra, precisamos preparar o terreno.

— É verdade, querido. Acho que deveríamos visitar a cidade e levar Crystal conosco. Como Neherenia disse, quanto menos tempo ela passar no quarto, melhor será. _—_ abraçou-o. _—_ Falando nisso, hoje mesmo Hotaru irá matriculá-las no colégio Juban após o almoço.

Enquanto os pais conversavam sobre a filha, o tema de suas conversas tentava tirar um cochilo antes do almoço. Largada sobre a cama, com os braços abertos e as pernas cruzadas, Crystal fechava e abria os olhos, olhava para o teto, frustrada, o sono não vinha e ela precisava que viesse para poder dormir e sonhar.

"Será que eu o vi mesmo, ou será que foi mais um sonho como os que eu tinha antes?" _—_ as pestanas selaram-se, ela contou carneirinhos, quando o sono começou a dar as caras, os carneiros adquiriram a face do homem que desejava ver, as expressões dela se retorceram diante do acontecimento bizarro. Então, o cenário de fazenda começou a derreter e tornar-se um lago esverdeado, as águas inquietas a puxaram consigo até um bosque.

— Não se atreva! _—_ a voz rasgada a fez acordar e pular da cama.

Caiu sentada sobre o chão, enrolada pelos lençóis, apenas com os olhos a mostra.

— Aquela menina... _—_ abraçou a si própria _—_ Ela não vai me deixar ir até ele, não através de seus sonhos. Por holografias não conseguimos nos comunicar com Diamante, se eu quiser vê-lo...

_Essa é a minha nau_. _—_ Lembrou-se da nave exótica de Damien, o coração acelerou esperançoso.

— Isso! _—_ levantou-se depressa, os lençóis caíram sobre o piso como leves cortinas. _—_ Crystal, você é um gênio! _—_ pulou empolgada. Enfim tinha um plano, ou achava que tinha.

* * *

><p>Marine acertava murros e chutes no tronco de uma grande árvore à frente. As mãos lascavam-se, no entanto, a menina perseverava. Acreditou que ninguém a procuraria nas profundezas dos jardins, fora além da grande estufa, onde se encontrava a mata era virgem e não ornamental, havia apenas árvores, grama alta, e o cheiro da terra úmida.<p>

— Vai estragar suas lindas mãos, boneca. _—_ Olho de Tigre esticou os braços por cima de um dos galhos mais baixos e esbanjou um sorriso.

— Cala a boca! _—_ praguejou irritada _—_ Não estou no clima hoje, aviso logo.

— Pobre da árvore então! _—_ suspirou e se pendurou elegantemente num galho um pouco mais alto, depois de equilibrar-se, sentou e apoiou as costas no tronco.

— Pensei que finalmente tivesse me livrado de você. _—_ chutou a madeira com tamanha força que, de onde o "Amazona" estava, sentiu ligeiro tremor. _—_ Me deixa em paz, anda! Quero treinar!

— Você é tão decidida, não é? _—_ fitou-a _—_ Admiro isso em você. _—_ o tom do elogio, diferentemente do costume, foi espontâneo, deveras sério.

— Você está diferente. _—_ parou de maltratar a pobre árvore, e encarou-o _—_ O que você quer?

— Onde está sua amiga?

— Reiko? _—_ surpreendeu-se.

— Estou procurando por ela. _—_ saltou do galho, pairou a frente dela. _—_ Sabe me dizer onde ela está? Não a achei no quarto.

— Ai, que maravilha! _—_ riu comemorativa _—_ Que lindo! _—_ aplaudiu, embora as articulações dos dedos doessem _—_ Até que enfim, estou livre!

— Poupe-me disso e me fale logo, vai! _—_ Tigre cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

— Se não está no quarto, deve ter ido ao haras, ela adora montar.

— Obrigado. _—_ afastou-se tranquilo.

— Ei, Olho de Tigre! _—_ a voz de Marine fê-lo parar, distante. Os olhos azuis recaíram sobre ele, atentos e violentos _—_ Se você estiver usando Reiko apenas como uma diversão barata, não te perdoarei! _—_ apontou-lhe uma mão fechada.

— Não se preocupe, cuidarei melhor dela do que cuidaria de você. _—_ deu as costas e foi-se, deixando uma Sailor Acqua confusa para trás.

Enquanto Marine ficou a pensar sobre sua rápida conversa com o guardião dourado, Reiko surpreendeu-se com a aparição repentina do rapaz ali, onde ela se escondia de vez em quando.

— E aí, pronta para nos derrubar outra vez? _—_ brincalhão aproximou-se do grande celeiro, lapidado em cristal como todas as outras construções.

Viu-se encantado por ela – os cabelos negros presos em uma trança, o corpo esbelto enfeitado por trajes de equitação, as botas negras iam-lhe até os joelhos, as mãos enluvadas acariciavam a crina acobreada do cavalo marrom. O animal selvagem, por instantes, esquecia-se de sua natureza e entregava-se às doces carícias que, aos poucos, o domesticavam. Nem parecia o mesmo pangaré que os derrubara da outra vez. Olho de Tigre pulou o cercado e parou ao lado dela, esperando-a dizer algo e nada veio. Descontraído, puxou-lhe a trança, Reiko, quieta, olhou-o zangada.

— O que foi? Não vai falar nada? _—_ ela virou a cara em resposta _—_ Ei, olha pra mim, vai! _—_ cutucou-lhe o ombro _—_ Ah, qual é?! Você nem tá machucada! E, se fosse por isso, eu deveria estar chateado também, você tacou areia no meu olho, poderia ter me cegado! _—_ exagerou, como sempre.

— Sai daqui antes que eu te jogue no _cocô_ do cavalo! _—_ resmungou.

— Você sabe que eu não poderia pegar leve com você, não seja tão _mulherzinha_! _—_ pôs as mãos na cintura, irritado.

— Ah claro, agora eu tenho um troço pendurado entre as pernas, por acaso? _—_ virou-se de frente a ele, escancarou as pernas e apontou-se, cheia de gestos. _—_ Desculpa aí se sou "_mulherzinha_"! _—_ desenhou as aspas no ar. _— _Sai logo, Olho de Tigre! – abaixou-se, pegou um pouco de capim em mãos e tratou de alimentar o equino.

— Vai fazer jogo duro agora, sério?

— Cansei de você. _—_ bufou _—_ Sai logo, vai.

— Qual é o seu problema? Você queria tanto estar comigo e agora me esnoba?! Mulheres, _pff!_ _—_ deu de ombros e preparou-se para saltar a cerca outra vez e ir embora.

— Não ligo para a surra, só acho que não havia necessidade de você me comparar à Marine. Foi uma brincadeira infeliz e cruel, por isso, não quero mais ver você. Quando o treinamento terminar, faça o favor de não me dirigir mais uma palavra sequer. Eu tenho plenas condições de arrumar um cara mais bonito e mais interessante do que você para paquerar, passar bem! _—_ lançou palavras como se as destinasse ao vento, não se deu o trabalho de virar-se para dizê-las face a face.

Mãos fortes a viraram, a bochecha quente e rosada de Reiko aconchegou-se no peito robusto do tigrino, braços viris a prenderam num abraço e o queixo dele buscou apoio no topo da cabeça dela.

— Se eu não tivesse dito aquilo, você não teria dado tudo de si para me enfrentar. _— _falou baixo _—_ Você me surpreendeu de todas as formas possíveis, garota. _—_ apertou-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos. _— _Não vou aceitar que me escorrace agora, está ouvindo? Não depois de toda a sua insistência.

— Mas você gosta da Marine... _—_ fechou os olhos, o corpo desmanchou-se nos braços dele _—_ Não quero ser um prêmio de consolação, percebi isso hoje, naquele pântano de faz de conta.

— Bobinha... _—_ ergueu-lhe o queixo _—_ Você, um prêmio de consolação? Só se eu fosse um idiota!

— E você não é? _—_ arqueou uma sobrancelha, desdenhosa.

Primeiro,Tigre estreitou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, fazendo-se de indignado. Depois, gargalhou e apertou-a firmemente contra si, e ela, mais alegre, soltou um risinho desacreditado, finalmente retribuiu o abraço felino e foi embalada dentro dele. De novo, o cheiro de jasmim inebriou o jovem guardião de Elysium, ele fechou os olhos e os abriu devagar, neles refletiu-se a imagem do cavalo fitando-os, os orbes negros brilhavam dóceis, assim como os de Tigre.

"Acho que também fui domesticado, no fim das contas..." _—_ beijou a testa e o rosto macio, desfez o nó da fita que prendia os cabelos negros e, pacientemente, destrançou cada mecha até que os fios lisos balançassem livres, selvagens, como ela o era.

— Quando é que você vai me beijar de verdade? _—_ Reiko perguntou direta.

— Apressadinha. _—_ ruborizou e roçou os narizes, antes que seus lábios procurassem pelos dela, foram selados pela vontade de Reiko, e os braços da adestradora enlaçaram-lhe o pescoço. Ao invés de assustar-se e fugir como fizera da primeira vez, abriu a boca e deixou-se levar, os dedos perderam-se nas madeixas noturnas. Cedeu aos encantos da ninfa dos jardins e permitiu-se ser agarrado no final das contas.

Os corpos, vulneráveis, buscaram apoio na cerca, e então o casal degustou-se em beijos carinhosos, às vezes calmos, às vezes sedentos, e aproveitaram o momento até o grande relógio do palácio badalar onze vezes. Onze horas da manhã, era hora de arrumarem-se para almoçar às doze. Deram-se as mãos e caminharam até o lar, conversaram sobre trivialidades, riram juntos e despediram-se com um selinho. Olho de Tigre acompanhou com olhar a defensora da natureza partir despreocupada e contente, um sorriso iluminou a face do homem e, despercebidos, seus olhos cintilaram.

— Que bonitinho! _—_ o companheiro de jornada o trouxe de volta à realidade _—_ Espero que isso não te impeça de treiná-la direito, Tigrinho. _—_ estapeou-lhe amigavelmente as costas _— _Oh, Olho de Tigre está apaixonado! _—_ Olho de Águia piscou os olhos e pousou as mãos à face, debochado.

— Ah, vê se não enche! Pelo menos ela gosta de mim de verdade, já a sua garota só te procura quando não tem nada melhor para fazer! _—_ sorriu confiante e jogou os cabelos dourados para trás.

— Está com inveja porque eu e Mizumi temos uma relação adulta, enquanto você e sua menina andam de mãos dadas pelo jardim. _—_ estufou o peito.

... E começaram a discutir como sempre faziam, de certo modo sentiram falta de Olho de Peixe para lhes puxar as orelhas, o colega com certeza teria sido mais delicado do que Sailor Wind. Foram arrebatados pelo inverno personificado em um sermão lembrando-os de sua insignificância, dali cada um tomou um banho, e, calados, encontraram-se novamente à mesa de almoço. Durante a reunião costumeira, Damien notou que Crystal o encarava insistentemente, aliás, olhá-lo era tudo o que a menina fazia, quase não tocava na comida. Poucos dias se passaram desde que Diamante partira e ela estava visivelmente mais magra, Rini suspirava ao notar, assim como Helios. Hina não deixara de comer, pois possuía o piano para consolá-la, nele as lágrimas escondiam-se por trás das notas da composição em que ela estava trabalhando. Marine alimentava-se bem, estava faminta depois dos treinamentos – o de Neherenia e o dela própria –, as feridas nas mãos escondiam-se por baixo de bandagens brancas, Sailor Ocean foi uma das poucas pessoas que as notou. Olho de Tigre e Reiko sorriam um para o outro, a paixão dos dois era visível.  
>Luna e Artemis, durante a refeição, comentaram que a tentativa de comunicação entre Terra e Nemesis ainda não rendera frutos. Antes que a princesa esmorecesse, Sailor Saturno revelou que se adiantou e as meninas já estavam matriculadas no colégio, que durante a tarde deveriam experimentar os uniformes, pois na manhã seguinte frequentariam a aula. Neherenia lembrou-lhes que deveriam dividir as obrigações escolares com as obrigações de guerreira, portanto, após a escola treinariam diariamente, até que se mostrassem mais fortes e maduras. Para alívio das garotas, ao menos teriam dois dias de descanso do treinamento.<br>Depois do almoço, os jovens do palácio dispersaram-se. Enquanto isso, os regentes organizaram a ida ao centro de Tóquio de Cristal, Sailor Wind e Sailor Saturno os escoltariam. Rini e Helios pediram que uma das guardiãs chamasse a princesa, Sailor Wind se voluntariou.

— Princesa, _—_ como se nada acontecera mais cedo, como se não a tivesse surrado, dirigiu-se respeitosamente _—_ seus pais a chamam no salão real.

— Está bem. _—_ saltou da cama e direcionou um sorriso despido de ressentimentos à Yumi.

Caminharam juntas, durante o percurso, Wind não tirou os olhos de Crystal. Tentava compreendê-la e decifrá-la, porém, quanto mais se empenhava maior era a frustração. Se a princesa quisesse, queixar-se-ia sobre ela aos pais, e provavelmente a prejudicaria, mas não o fez, sequer tocou no assunto.

— Princesa, não está brava? _—_ não se aguentou e perguntou.

— Não. Por que eu estaria? _—_ demonstrou estranhamento.

— Sabe que quando treinarmos novamente não serei clemente. _—_ declarou.

— Eu sei, Wind. _—_ continuou a caminhar.

— Não espere que eu me arrependa.

— Não espero.

— Então reaja.

— Eu já disse... _—_ parou à porta, tocou as maçanetas _—_ não vou bater em você. _—_ fitou-a e sorriu novamente, a seguir girou as maçanetas, abriu a grande entrada e encontrou-se com os pais.

No salão, estavam os reis e o príncipe de Sedna, Crystal sorriu satisfeita ao vê-lo junto aos pais. Damien não compreendia essa alegria repentina da princesa ao estar próxima dele, não poderia adivinhar que ela tinha planos de pedir sua nau emprestada, o pobrezinho acabava por alimentar esperanças de que, talvez, ela começara a se interessar por ele.

— Crystal, hoje, ao entardecer, iremos ao centro do reino. _—_ Rini contou _—_ Pretendemos conscientizar os cidadãos de que o clã Black Moon pode se aliar a nós, da Lua Branca. Seu pai e eu gostaríamos que você fosse conosco.

— Sim, mamãe! _—_ animou-se e abraçou a rainha. _—_ Acho uma ótima ideia!

— Majestades, _—_ Damien interveio _—_ Se me permitirem, gostaria de acompanhá-los. No caso de precisarem, ofereço-lhes minha espada como proteção.

— Príncipe Damien, não acho que alguém tentará nos atacar... _—_ Helios ressaltou _—_ O povo de Tóquio de Cristal é amistoso.

— Desculpe-me, _—_ reverenciou-o _—_ posso parecer arrogante ou hostil, mas quando eu e a princesa estivemos na cidade, alguns rebeldes ameaçaram fazer baderna. Não custa nada prevenir, não é mesmo?

— Helios, ele pode estar certo. _—_ Rini ponderou.

—... rebeldes? _—_ o rei coçou o queixo.

* * *

><p>— O que faz aqui? <em>—<em> Valkyria fitou-o de soslaio.

— Você faz jus ao seu nome, aí, deitada sobre uma tumba a céu aberto. _—_ o encapuzado aproximou-se da guerreira mediúnica. _—_ Os cemitérios têm lá sua beleza no fim das contas, aliás, mesmo a morte pode ser bela, se for para encontrarmos alguém querido do outro lado. _—_ sentou-se ao lado dela sobre a enorme cripta de cristal.

— E você, faz jus ao seu, _Hakaru_? _—_ lançou o espectro que tinha em mãos aos céus, de lá ele continuava a guardá-la.

— Eu não sei. _—_ baixou o capuz, revelando os cabelos castanho-caramelo que tocavam-lhe os ombros, parte dos fios ele prendia para trás num pequeno coque, algumas mechas revoltadas caíam feito cascatas pelo canto da face. Um de seus olhos era azul como o céu diurno, não por ter nascido claro, mas por em algum momento de sua vida ter ficado cego, e pela enorme cicatriz atravessada sobre o olho percebia-se que não se tratava de uma cegueira natural, o outro, intacto, mantinha a sua cor de berço: verde-oliva decorado por alguns traços castanhos e uma auréola dourada ao redor da pupila negra, no queixo outra cicatriz – um pequeno xis –, lembrando-o de que era tudo, menos um homem pacífico. _—_ Hakaru é um nome muito conformista para alguém como eu, mas prova que a intenção de minha mãe nunca foi me parir. _—_ riu.

— É, mesmo em Tóquio de Cristal existem mães que abandonam suas crianças, mas nenhum órfão fica desamparado aqui, há orfanatos maravilhosos, tudo é perfeito, até quando distorcido. Não entendo toda essa sua revolta, para mim é pura falta do que fazer. _—_ elevou o olhar ao céu límpido.

— Você também é órfã, de pai, eu soube. _—_ fitou-a. _—_ Aquele _fantasminha_ que carrega tem algo a ver com isso?

— Não abuse. _—_ advertiu-o _—_ O que você quer, por que veio me procurar?

— A pouco foi anunciado que os reis e a princesa têm algo a dizer ao povo, deve ser mais uma de suas mensagens de amor e perseverança, como sempre. _— _escarneceu num riso.

— Você irá?

— Mas é claro! Quando eu perco uma visita real ao reino? _— _cruzou as pernas e balançou os pés sobre a tumba.

— Já vi que terei que ir também, para tomar conta de você e de sua trupe de crianças mal comportadas. _—_ fechou os olhos e respirou fundo _—_ Qualquer dia desses terei que te dar uma surra.

— Você se criou nas ruas como nós, não entendo porque defende aqueles monarcas sem senso algum de realidade. _—_ deu de ombros _—_ Luto por aquilo em que acredito, e você? Pelo que luta?

— Lutar pelo que se acredita é uma grande besteira. Quem pode garantir que a sua crença é a certa e a dos outros é a errada? Chega a ser pretensioso, arrogante. Você não toma jeito. _—_ puxou-lhe o gorro e cobriu-lhe a face outra vez _— _Qualquer dia desses você perde o outro olho.

— Por que resolveu morar longe das pessoas que protege? _—_ deitou-se sobre a grande peça de cristal assim que ela saiu de cima. Hakaru aproveitou-se de todo o espaço que tinha para estirar-se e aproveitar sua vez de contemplar o céu.

— Justamente por isso, eu as protejo. _—_ deu-lhe as costas e abraçou a si mesma, protegendo-se do vento. A luz do poste mais próximo estourou sem estar acesa _—_ E você, se for inteligente, se afastará de mim.

— Até parece que não me conhece, Sailor Phantom. _—_ riu _—_ O perigo me atrai. _—_olhou-a.

— O perigo, a confusão, a rebeldia e tudo o que não presta. Você é amaldiçoado.

— Talvez por isso nos identifiquemos tanto. _—_ tornou a admirar o céu pueril do início de tarde. _— _E, também, ambos não acreditamos em contos de fadas. _—_ fechou os olhos, descansado.

* * *

><p>Crystal andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, estalava os dedos das mãos, nervosa. À janela, o sol alaranjado começava a se esconder por trás dos montes e dos prédios. Enquanto isso, Mizumi tirava alguns vestidos de gala de dentro do armário e os esticava sobre a cama.<p>

— Princesa, não sei no que está pensando ou o que está planejando, mas poderia se concentrar em escolher um vestido? _—_ segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Está bem, está bem! Lá vamos nós! _—_ parou diante das peças, cada uma mais luxuosa que a outra, em grande maioria eram bordadas em renda e seda branca, poucas eram azuis, e raras da cor que ela mais gostava: violeta. Escolheu um modelo parecido com o vestido que trajara no baile, o segundo, indicado por Diamante.

— Excelente escolha, deixe-me ajudá-la! _— _A guardiã dos mares posicionou-se atrás de Crystal e tratou de abrir-lhe os delicados fechos do vestido, depois, ajudou-a a tirar as mangas e descer a peça, as camadas pesadas caíram sobre o piso, Mizumi as recolheu.

A princesa, tímida, cobriu os seios pequeninos com os braços, a ajudante riu e entregou-lhe a nova roupa. Crystal pôs as pernas para dentro da vasta saia dividida em uma camada de filó e outra de tafetá, atrás o traje era ajustável às curvas por fitas, como um espartilho, Sailor Ocean as apertou bem, quase tirou o fôlego da princesa.

— É, princesinha, às vezes é necessário sofrer para ficar bonita. _—_ os dedos longos percorreram os ombros desnudos, sem mangas. Depois, os mesmos dedos afagaram o pescoço delicado, a pele eriçou e o rosto da menina adquiriu tonalidade rosada. Mizumi riu outra vez.

De olhos fechados, entorpecida de certo modo, Crystal sentiu algo gelado passar por sua pele, era uma fina corrente prateada adornada por um pingente de lua crescente lapidada em pedra preciosa.

— O que é isso? _—_ abriu os orbes azuis e tocou o pingente que tomava o lugar do costumeiro – o brinco de cristal negro – que ela escondera por dentro do decote para não ficar visível durante o discurso.

— É um _diamante_. _— _as palavras de Mizumi, sussurradas ao ouvido, afogaram-lhe o coração e quase levaram seus pedaços embora. _—_ Oh, não, não esmoreça! _—_ apertou-lhe levemente as maçãs rubras. _—_ Lembre-se, hoje será um dia importante, talvez o dia que dará o início a uma longa e pacífica era em que Lua Negra e Lua Branca se unirão em uma só! _—_ Mizumi foi até o armário novamente e de uma gaveta tirou uma caixa de veludo escuro, abriu-a e mostrou a Crystal o que nela tinha: um diadema prateado, pequenos cristais cintilavam cravados na prata, ainda mais sutis eram as pequenas luas douradas entre as joias, uma verdadeira obra de arte. A galante sereia pegou o acessório em mãos e, cuidadosamente, encaixou-o ao topo da cabeça de Crystal e suspirou, enlevada: _—_ Olhe só para você... _— _penteou-lhe a franja _—_ Pena não ter um espelho nesse quarto. Quanto a isso, resolveremos outra hora. Venha. _—_ segurou-lhe a mão e tirou-a do quarto, assim andaram do corredor até o grande salão onde Rini, Helios, Damien, Sailor Wind e Sailor Saturno se encontravam.

O príncipe de armadura, assim que a viu reluzir em tons de prata e violeta, ajoelhou-se em reverência e admiração. Ela se aproximou lisonjeada. Damien ergueu o rosto, a franja descobriu-lhe os olhos profundos, depois seu corpo imponente se fez de pé, as peças de cristal tilintaram e reluziram as luzes e os brilhos prateados. Olhou-a nos olhos, bem a fundo. Crystal sentiu-se tão desconcertada que não conseguiu fazer a proposta que desejava. Assim que abriu a boca para falar, o sedniano tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou o dorso de cada, após o gesto cavalheiresco curvou-se em outra reverência, um comentário escapou-lhe da garganta:

— Jamais alguém ou algo será mais bonito do que o que vejo a minha frente agora... você _—_ olhou-a insistentemente.

— Obrigada, príncipe. _—_ afastou-se envergonhada. O coração pulava, não por desejá-lo, mas de pura angústia. Determinou-se a ficar próxima ao pai, onde sentia-se segura. Damien lhe sorriu de longe.

— É bom ver todos prontos, assim seremos pontuais. _—_ Rini disse empolgada _—_ Crystal, minha filha, você está deslumbrante, nem parece você! _— _abraçou-a.

"Nem parece você" _—_ a mãe falava esse tipo de coisa sem querer, ela sabia, mas era terrível. A pobrezinha cruzou os braços e fez um bico enorme, emburrada.

— A nossa pequena é linda, não é verdade, querida? _—_ Helios afagou os cabelos castanhos e piscou para a esposa.

— Mas é claro! _—_ concordou de imediato _—_ Ei, não faça essa cara! Eu disse que não parece você, porque normalmente a sua beleza é mais natural e simples, hoje você está elegante, cheia de luxos e é linda das duas formas! _—_ puxou-a pelas mãos _—_ Vamos, o veículo está lá fora!

— Mamãe está estranha... _—_ Crystal cochichou com o pai quando a rainha resolveu andar à frente até chegarem aos portões do palácio _—_ Não me lembro de tê-la visto de tão bom humor!

— Ela está feliz porque você irá conosco, princesinha. _—_ abraçou-a de lado _—_ Ela sente muita saudade de interagir com você... E, finalmente, vocês duas lutarão por uma causa comum.

— É verdade... _—_ sorriu ao dar-se conta _—_ Estamos juntas nessa!

— Querida, não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que não pareça, tudo o que fazemos é para o seu bem. Então, de certo modo, estamos todos juntos sempre!

— Sim, papai. _—_ acomodou a cabeça ao ombro acolhedor dele.

Assim que os portões se abriram, a pequena procissão vislumbrou seu transporte: parecia uma carruagem antiga, só que toda lapidada em cristal. Suas quatro portas laterais eram talhadas em ouro, nelas se destacava o emblema da lua branca assim como no teto havia uma pequena escultura da insígnia sobre uma coroa. Por dentro, cortinas azuladas protegiam a privacidade dos passageiros. O grande detalhe do transporte magnânimo era a ausência de rodas e cavalos, na verdade a imponente carruagem flutuava a alguns metros do piso, ao redor uma energia branca a envolvia. Não possuía motorista, era como um objeto encantado, e deveria sê-lo, de fato.

— Crystal, trouxe o broche, não é? _—_ Rini perguntou antes de entrar.

— Ih! _—_ a princesa estapeou a testa.

— Aqui está! _—_ Sailor Ocean veio correndo do palácio até o enorme portão, em suas mãos jazia o pequeno coração cor-de-rosa o qual ela entregou a princesa _—_ Cabecinha de vento! _—_ riu-se _—_ Boa sorte, majestades! _—_ reverenciou-os.

Assim, os integrantes da família, o príncipe e as duas guardiãs se acomodaram nos assentos aveludados e partiram. Durante o percurso, quando passaram pelas ruas foram recebidos por gritos e urros de habitantes, as pessoas acompanhavam o veículo e tocavam-no, entusiasmada. Crystal pôs a cara para fora da janela e acenou, viu-se diante de muitos sorrisos amigáveis e alguns poucos olhares tortos. Por mais que a maioria das pessoas parecessem amá-la, o desamor de uma minoria doeu-lhe. Recolheu-se e apertou a saia do vestido, tensa. Uma mão cobriu a sua, rapidamente ela relaxou.

— Não se apavore, princesa. _—_ Damien sorriu, sentado de frente para ela. _—_ Todo reinado é assim, você nunca agradará todo mundo, mas é importante que dê o melhor de si, sempre.

Rini observou-os, amistosos, olhou bem o polegar do príncipe acariciar a mão da princesa e então fitou Helios, os reis encararam-se como se alimentassem o mesmo sonho.

* * *

><p>Onyx estava irritado, mais cedo espiara Saphiro e Quartzy no salão real jogando conversa fora. A bailarina sorria, terna e até mesmo feliz, ele diria. A companhia do Príncipe Azul parecia distraí-la de tal modo que a morte de Ametista tornava-se menos penosa. Imaginar aquela criatura meiga cheia de encantos pelo outro alquimista, tornava Saphiro seu rival não somente em construir <em>droids<em>, mas também em assuntos mais complexos. Durante uma experiência qualquer, sua mão enluvada acabou por quebrar um recipiente de vidro que continha cristal negro líquido. A água negra escorreu pela mão e pelo pulso, desfez-se no piso.

— Droga! _—_ esbravejou e chutou a maca metálica, uma das várias que ele usava para moldar Medusas e coisas do tipo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos que cobriam-lhe a face, esmurrou a mesa fazendo com que mais recipientes caíssem e se quebrassem. Depois de urrar de raiva, gargalhou ensandecido. Calou-se ao ouvir um apito, vinha do pequeno objeto cilíndrico por debaixo da manga do outro braço. Os olhos arregalaram-se e o sorriso alargou-se de orelha a orelha, puxou o pequeno acessório e ficou eufórico assim que viu a luz vermelha piscando. Imediatamente, sentou-se no piso escuro e pousou o objeto ali, apertou-lhe os botões laterais e, num passe de mágica, a imagem holográfica da princesa se formou, não dela somente, mas dos reis, do príncipe e das guerreiras, todos de pé, os regentes e a filha tinham microfones brancos diante de si, à frente um mar de gente. _—_ Mas o que diabos será isso? _—_ coçou a nuca,curiosíssimo. Se existisse pipoca em Nemesis, certamente Onyx teria um balde a sua frente para degustar.

* * *

><p>— Cidadãos de Tóquio de Cristal, <em>— <em>Rini iniciou _— _hoje viemos conversar com vocês sobre um assunto muito delicado, acredito que já saibam do que se trata. Sim, viemos falar da família Black Moon! _—_ ainda arrepiava-se com o nome.

O burburinho começou, várias pessoas falavam diferentes coisas, as frases misturavam-se e tornavam-se ininteligíveis.

— Acalmem-se, por favor! _—_ Rini deu continuidade _—_ Há algum tempo, dois príncipes do clã estiveram aqui, foram gentis e civilizados. Não há motivo para alarde!

Os gritos persistiram, até que a voz de um homem, o mais próximo do palanque, soou alta e bem clara:

— Que príncipes eram esses? _—_ o capuz cobria-lhe os olhos.

— Príncipe Diamante e príncipe Saphiro! _—_ respirou fundo antes de revelá-los. Mais gritos, mais protestos _—_ Por favor, sejam respeitosos, deixem-me prosseguir!

— Isso é um absurdo, eles estão mortos!

— Vai ver nunca estiveram, vai ver esconderam-nos no palácio durante todo esse tempo e nos fizeram de idiotas!

_—_ Não aceitaremos isso, não queremos nenhum Black Moon entre nós!

_— _Não queríamos no passado, não vamos querer no futuro!

— Enquanto dois deles estavam no palácio, atacavam a cidade!

_— _ Fora traidores, fora exilados, fora **Black Moon**!

Comentários e exigências do tipo eram gritados, escarrados à face de Rini. Num planeta distante, Onyx ria tanto que os olhos lacrimejavam. Topázio entrou no laboratório com ares de curiosidade.

— Topázio, venha ver! Você vai adorar isso! _—_ apontou a cena.

— Interessante. O que é isso? _—_ puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Enquanto Onyx começava a explicar o que o grande espetáculo parecia ser, a voz de Rini soou estridente.

— Chega! _—_ o grito ecoou pelos alto-falantes _—_ Vocês se lembram do que os ancestrais do clã Black Moon eram antes de serem exilados em Nemesis? Eram homens e mulheres como vocês! Homens e mulheres que cometeram crimes e foram punidos através do exílio!

— Eles são criminosos, tiveram o que mereciam! _—_ outro grito.

— É mesmo? Então eu devo começar a contar todos os delinquentes aqui e enviar para outro planeta?!

— Tirana!

_—_ Exatamente, isso é tirania! _—_ ela percebeu, horrorizada _— _Enviar pessoas que cometeram erros para um planeta distante e escuro foi uma tirania que não nos demos conta! _—_ passou as mãos pelos lábios secos _—_ Isso nos rendeu, depois, uma série de ataques provocados por rancores antigos, e assim vidas inocentes foram sacrificadas dos dois lados... Não percebem?! Enquanto houver mágoa entre Terra e Nemesis, entre Lua Branca e Lua Negra, a paz jamais prevalecerá! _—_ encarou-os, os traços e o sorriso repentino alumiaram-na _—_ Tanto foi um erro exilar pessoas que, depois da guerra no século XXX nunca mais o fizemos! Digam-me, quem aqui gostaria que um parente próximo fosse enviado para longe, sem ao menos ter o direito de uma nova chance?! Vocês concordam com isso?! Se sim, vocês não aprenderam nada com minha mãe e eu me sinto envergonhada!

Muitos ali abaixaram suas cabeças, pesarosos, alguns continuaram arredios, porém, grito algum ecoou. O vento uivou sussurrado, e só. Crystal, admirada, aproximou-se da mãe e tocou sua mão, as duas trocaram sorrisos e olhares amigos.

* * *

><p>— Onyx, que porcaria é essa? <em>—<em> Topázio batucou os dedos sobre a joelheira. _—_ Se continuar assim, aquele príncipe idiota perdoará essa rainha e todos os planos de vingança de nosso clã se tornarão em cinzas! Faça alguma coisa! _—_ assim que ordenou, o sorriso do outro se fechou.

O cientista tirou um de seus brincos e usou-o como pêndulo, uma energia arroxeada contornou a pedra.

* * *

><p>— Vejam! <em>—<em> Rini pôs Crystal a sua frente _—_ Veem essa menina diante de vocês? É minha filha, princesa Crystal, uma menina meiga e compassiva, assim como sua avó, rainha Serena, era. Vocês não amavam a antiga rainha por isso? Pelo amor imenso dela por todos, pelo senso de justiça? Pois então, hoje estou aqui defendendo a causa de um clã que aterrorizou tanto a vocês quanto a mim porque essa menina, a princesa, me fez enxergar além dos meus rancores e traumas.

— Mamãe... _—_ os olhos de Crystal encheram-se de lágrimas.

— O amor de Crystal é enorme, no coração puro de Crystal cabem as almas de todos, e ela acredita que o melhor caminho para a nossa prosperidade é o perdão. Devemos perdoar os Black Moon e aceitá-los como nossos compatriotas, o que de certa forma são, pois seus ancestrais viveram na Terra. _—_ ela também se emocionou, mas foi discreta, enxugou a singela lágrima antes que escapasse do orbe rubi _—_ Perdoem e confiem. Se eu os perdoei, vocês também podem!

Foram aplaudidas incansavelmente, mulheres choravam, homens assobiavam, e como se todos combinassem uma coreografia, reverenciaram-nas, as duas.

— Viva a rainha, viva o rei, viva a princesa! Viva a família real!

— Obrigada!_ —_– Crystal e Rini reverenciaram-nos juntas, Helios aproximou-se e abraçou as duas.

— Eu sabia que conseguiriam, não quis me intrometer. _—_ sussurrou-lhes.

* * *

><p>— Rainha, rei e princesa numa só cajadada, como somos sortudos! <em>—<em> Onyx perdeu o ar de tanto rir, o pêndulo negro em sua mão agitou-se.

* * *

><p>— O que é aquilo?! <em>—<em> o encapuzado, Hakaru, deu o alerta. Todavia, junto com ele, Damien, atento, notou algo de estranho e correu em direção à princesa.

_Eis a resposta do príncipe ao seu perdão!_ _— _a voz grave e soturna de Onyx ecoou por toda a praça.

Abaixo do decote de Crystal, através dos panos, a pequena luz negra reluziu e finalmente foi notada pelo resto das pessoas. A seguir, raios envolveram-na junto de seus pais. Antes que as descargas atravessassem seus corpos e surrupiassem-lhes a vida, o príncipe de Sedna invocou em sua mão a magnífica espada de cristal. Desesperado, puxou a princesa pelo decote e cativou a corrente com o brinco de Diamante de pingente, jogou-os ao chão e fincou na pedra a lâmina afiada de sua espada, espatifando-a em vários pedaços, grande parte deles se desfizeram em pó. O broche, receptáculo do sagrado cristal lunar, caiu durante o percurso e rolou sobre o piso do palanque.  
>Crystal viu os pais serem amparados por Sailor Wind e Sailor Saturno, depois sentiu o corpo cair, mas não teve atrito, uma mão a reteve pela fina cintura. Não viu que era Damien, a mente girou confusa e a vista enegreceu.<p>

"Não pode ser, isso não pode estar acontecendo" _—_ foi tudo o que ela teve capacidade de discernir durante os poucos segundos que quase foram derradeiros.

A princesa desmaiou ao som da gritaria e do caos instalado na cidade.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> que capítulo, poxa vida! Estou doida para saber a opinião de vocês! A princípio, eu não iria pôr as últimas cenas no 39, mas eu achei que devia, ou a fanfic ficará maior do que precisa e talvez ficasse monótono para alguns só as interações dos outros personagens,embora uma das minhas partes favoritas tenha sido o momento entre Reiko e Tigre no celeiro! Amo os dois juntos. E, falando neles, sim, eu escrevo "cocô", o Word grifa como errado, mas para mim esse acento circunflexo é imprescindível. Sou das antigas, e se houver muitas reclamações quanto a isso eu reassumo o trema! Hehehehe brincadeira, calma, gente!  
>Sobre o encapuzado: eu estava doida para revelá-lo a vocês, na minha cabeça ele é tão charmoso... Eu gosto de personagens carrancudos, com algumas cicatrizes, espero que tenham curtido o Hakaru. A propósito, <em>Hakaru<em> significa "pesar", "mágoa" (segundo o Google tradutor). A sonoridade do nome me agradou, embora o significado seja meio fúnebre, mas ele tem um pouco a ver.  
>Vocês devem ter percebido, também, que ele fez uma observação sobre o nome da Valkyria. Não sei se já comentei aqui, nas notas, mas Valquírias são personagens da cultura nórdica. A tradução literal do nome, <em>Valkyrja<em>, significa "as que escolhem os que vão morrer". Exatamente como o nome, as Valquírias eram entidades subordinadas de Odin que sobrevoavam os campos de batalha, montadas em seus cavalos alados, para selecionar os mais bravos dos guerreiros, os heróis, e escoltá-los até _Valhalla_. Em suma, é mais ou menos isso. Acho super interessante, fora que amo o nome, achei que caiu como uma luva na Sailor Phantom!  
>Perdoem-me pelo final, imagino que alguns irão morrer de raiva de Onyx e Topázio, outros vão querer me matar. Como eu disse, a fic tem duas fases, as coisas não poderão ficar bonitas na primeira. E... paro por aqui, só continuando a leitura para saber! :P<br>Kissuuus pessoal, e muito obrigada por acompanharem!


	40. Damien, o anjo heroico

Parabéns aos leitores que chegaram até aqui! Estamos no capítulo 40! Tem que gostar MUITO de ler para chegar aqui, e agradeço a quem persistiu!  
>Bem, agora vamos ao capítulo, e eu já me preparo psicologicamente para sofrer com o editor burro do FFNET que parece ter birra com trechos em itálico...<br>Enfim, boa leitura! 

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 40 – Damien, o anjo heroico**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eis a resposta do príncipe ao seu perdão!<strong>_ _—_ _ecos apenas, ecos na mente dela, persistentes, latejantes e lascivos. Unido às palavras, um riso conhecido, o da pessoa que ela amava. A imagem se desenhava na escuridão, ebúrneo como a própria Pureza, nobre como a pedra que o nomeava, e, infernalmente distante, inatingível, intocável._

_**Você o perdeu.**__ — uma voz disse, Crystal não sabia de onde vinha, poderia ser de seu inconsciente, deveria ser._

_Gritos, sons de vidro se quebrando, passos ligeiros, as onomatopeias do pânico misturaram-se como se fossem uma salada aos ouvidos._

_Explosões, choro, desespero..._

— _**Tirem-nos daqui, rápido!**__ — Aquela era a voz de Sailor Wind? Parecia... _

_Olhos azuis fitavam-na preocupados, não se despregavam dali, não piscavam. Azul, muito azul... e, de repente, negro. Escuridão total, um infinito vazio. Silêncio. Nada.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As pálpebras abriram-se devagar, o mundo inteiro ainda girava.<p>

_—_ Ela acordou! _—_ ajoelhado ao lado da cama como certa vez ficara, Damien exclamou.

Do outro lado, a mãe estava sentada, afagando os fios castanhos, e de pé, a frente do leito, o pai ansioso a fitava.

— O quê? _—_ sentou-se atordoada, Rini deu-lhe amparo _—_ Como? _—_ mostrou-se confusa pela mudança repentina de ambiente, tinha certeza de estar na cidade.

A memória refrescou-se, a princesa passou a mão pelo pescoço e estranhou a sua nudez. O colar, o pingente!

O _maldito_ pingente...

— Por quê? _—_ ela perguntou, desconsolada _—_ Por quê?! _—_ urrou, os ombros sacudiram-se descontrolados. Cobriu o rosto com os lençóis e os encharcou. Não sabia o que era mais doloroso: o fato de perder a única lembrança que tinha do príncipe, ou o fato de, através daquela lembrança, ela e a família terem sido atacados. Rini a abraçou forte, Helios deu a volta na cama e abraçou as duas. Crystal sentiu algo molhado nos ombros, eram as lágrimas da mãe. _—_ Não pode ser verdade, ele não faria aquilo com a gente, mãe! Não é, pai? Alguma coisa está acontecendo! _—_ tentou consolar a si própria e a eles, não obteve resposta. Os reis se entreolharam, depois fitaram-na pesarosos.

— Crystal... _—_ Rini respirou fundo e secou os olhos _— _Você precisa descansar, e depois, se alimentar. Está bem? _—_ forjou à face um sorriso.

— Descansar... _—_ a menina notou que, além do vidro da janela, o céu estava escuro e estrelado. _— _Mas que horas são?

— Meia-noite. _—_ Damien respondeu, surpreendendo-a.

— E vocês estiveram aqui esse tempo todo?! _—_ comoveu-se.

— Nós aqui e os outros no corredor, _—_ Helios, sereno, respondeu. _—_ Damien, pode chamá-los, por favor?

O príncipe sorriu, abriu a porta e gesticulou para os habitantes do palácio. Em fila organizada, entraram um por um, mulheres e rapazes, todos se ajoelharam diante da cama, aflitos. Hina, a mais próxima, tocou a mão de Crystal com firmeza, as esmeraldas cintilavam cheias d'água.

— Pessoal... _—_ engoliu o choro até que a garganta ardesse _—_ Obrigada por se preocuparem comigo, eu vou ficar bem! _—_ os dedos tremeram, cativos aos de Hina. A ruivinha os apertou mais, tentando contê-los.

— Você quase morreu, princesa. _— _ Sailor Wind contou, séria.

— Eu... sei. _—_ céus, era doloroso lembrar!

— Deixem-na respirar, por favor! _—_ Rini notou o esforço da filha _—_ Estaremos por perto, Crystal, não se esqueça. _—_ outro sorriso dramatizado _—_ Pedirei para alguém trazer algo para você comer.

Não tinha fome alguma, não aguentaria engolir um grão de arroz que fosse, sabia disso. No entanto, não teve forças para recusar, não se dava ao direito de preocupá-los mais do que já os preocupara naquele dia. Assim que o último de seus entes saiu pela porta e ela se viu a sós, o corpo inteiro se contorceu num pranto agonizante, os dedos cravaram-se na seda nobre e amassaram-na toda, a face afundou e modelou o colchão. Todo e qualquer grunhido foi abafado, ela tremia incessantemente.

Sentia tanto... e não _se_ sentia. No momento em que foi atacada pela peça que guardara com tanto carinho, algo dentro dela morreu, outro pedaço dela própria.

Damien, outra vez, fez questão de trazer-lhe a refeição numa bandeja prateada. Ela a segurou, fitou-a, desnorteada, não tocou em nada. O príncipe, preocupado, sentou-se a frente dela, tomou os talheres e tentou alimentá-la como se fosse uma criança. Crystal, chorosa, virou o rosto. O vazio era tão denso que a apunhalava como uma lâmina impetuosa. A pobrezinha espremeu a mão ao peito e encolheu-se.

— Isso está me matando! _—_ desabafou soluçante.

Viu a bandeja ser empurrada para o lado e quase cair da cama, logo após um forte abraço a aconchegou, envolvente e caloroso. Ao ouvido, um sussurro amável:

— Chore. _—_ os dedos dele afagaram as largas e desarrumadas ondas _—_ Chore o quanto precisar _— _apertou-a _—_ Eu estarei aqui. Sempre estarei.

Frágil, derreteu-se em lágrimas e infindáveis gemidos, o ar lhe faltou várias vezes. Ele passou horas ali, com ela nos braços, apenas para abrandá-la. Ouviu-a lamentar-se de saudades, ouviu-a declarar-se diversas vezes ao seu rival, ouviu-a protegê-lo ainda que fosse o evidente responsável pelo atentado no fim da tarde, ouviu-a inclusive dizer que o amaria para sempre. O coração dele também estava partido, mas diferentemente dela, Damien despedia-se de seus cacos no silêncio, suas lágrimas jaziam na alma, apenas, jamais nos olhos. A sua resposta se dava nos afagos gentis e nos braços rijos em torno da cintura. O peito quente e molhado, marcado pelo choro dela, também doía. Aquela era a noite dos desafortunados.  
>Muitas horas passaram, até que ambos exaustos, acabaram por adormecer um ao lado do outro. Felizmente, o sedniano não estava de armadura, ou a dormida teria sido bastante desconfortável.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Sailor Wind, o despertador do palácio, adentrou o quarto e se viu diante de um casal abraçado – Crystal acomodada ao peito de Damien –, enlaçado pelas cobertas. O que a guerreira do vento pensou ou deixou de pensar não concerniu a ninguém. Chamou-os. Os jovens, quando se deram conta do quadro, ruborizaram e saltaram, cada um caiu para um lado diferente, as pernas sacolejaram esticadas ao alto, se pudessem tocariam o teto.

_—_ Princesa, escola. Lembra-se? _—_ Yumi trazia no braço o uniforme.

Esquecera-se completamente desse detalhe. Estava sem forças, escola, naquele momento, seria a última coisa em que ela pensaria. Mas a ideia fora dela, então não havia escolha. Prometera ser forte, não é mesmo? Foi até a guerreira, roçou os olhos inchados e pegou o traje.

— Obrigada, Wind. _—_ interpretou que o ato da guerreira fora, de certa forma, generoso.

Yumi, calada, não transpassou o estranhamento que sentiu ao vislumbrar a atitude da princesa. Seus olhos, como duas moedas de prata, acompanharam-na vagar até o banheiro e nele se trancar. Damien, recomposto, também se surpreendeu por Crystal não resmungar ou fazer alguma manha. Ainda assim, príncipe e guardiã escutaram fracos soluços de dentro do banheiro, o som da água preenchendo a banheira tratou de abafa-los depois.

* * *

><p>— A peça foi quebrada e purificada. <em>—<em> Topázio comentou com Onyx, estavam reunidos na pequena sala de holografias. _—_ Perdemos completamente a ponte para Tóquio de Cristal.

— Ah sim, é verdade! _—_ despreocupado, o cientista sorria animado. _—_ E falhamos na tentativa de matar a família real, que coisa! _—_ brincou com o objeto arredondado que utilizava para criar as holografias quando Crystal tinha o pingente. Jogava-o para o alto e o capturava, como se fosse um malabarista. _—_ _Tsc, tsc, tsc_...

— Não estou vendo preocupação nessa sua cara estúpida. _—_ o Dourado cruzou os braços.

Onyx apertou os botões do objeto arredondado, a luz azul se proliferou da superfície do acessório até o teto. Nela, ilustrou-se o "_Neo-Endymion_" com Crystal nos braços, agarrada pela tênue cintura. Do jeito como estavam, os rostos quase se colavam, os olhos da princesa jaziam fechados. Era a cena de quando ela desmaiara e ele a amparou, mas congelada em um momento deveras conveniente à dupla de nemesianos conspiradores. Os orbes de ouro do cavaleiro brilharam, assim como seus dentes exibidos em um sorriso aterrador. Ao lado do casal erroneamente romântico, no piso, o brinco despedaçado.

— Se isso não for o suficiente, eu não sei o que será.

— Não por isso! _—_ Onyx apertou os botões novamente, cada vez que os apertava, novas imagens se formavam: Crystal e Damien caminhando pelo reino como fizeram da outra vez, Damien segurando as mãos de Crystal em frente a sua nau, todos os abraços surrupiados, um espetáculo de fotografias em holograma, cruéis e mentirosas. _—_ Criemos um contexto diferente, e, pronto! Está feito!

* * *

><p>As meninas se reuniram à mesa de café da manhã, Crystal e Hina vestiam o uniforme do primeiro ano, o laço no peito era avermelhado, Marine e Reiko, por sua vez, vestiam o uniforme do colegial, os laçarotes assemelhavam-se à cor azul da gola e da saia, eram apenas um pouco mais escuros. Rini riu ao vislumbrá-las.<p>

_—_ Mal posso acreditar nisso, os uniformes ainda são os mesmos... Crystal, você está... _— igualzinha à sua avó_, diria, mas conteve-se _—_ uma graça! _—_ suspirou _—_ Não é, querido? Não acha que nossa filha fará sucesso?

— Todas farão, inevitavelmente. _—_ o rei respondeu, ambos tentavam descontraí-las.

_—_ Pena não estarmos todas na mesma classe, até o momento sempre estudamos juntas! _—_ Reiko cruzou os braços, emburrada.

— Reiko, temos dezesseis anos, quase dezessete! _—_ Marine explicou _— _Crystal e Hina estão adiantadas por ter nos acompanhado... quer dizer, na teoria... _—_ entortou as feições, fitando-as de soslaio _—_ mas precisam conviver com jovens da idade delas!

— Ei! O que você quis dizer com "na teoria"? _—_ Crystal espertou-se.

— Como se um ano fizesse tanta diferença assim! _—_ Reiko bufou.

— Ainda nem foram para a escola e já estão em crise! _—_ Mizumi riu-se _—_ Prevejo muita diversão para essas garotas!

— Se irão se divertir, não sei, mas se não comerem um pouco mais rápido perderão a hora do metrô. _—_ A guerreira do silêncio deu o alerta.

— Metrô?! _—_ as quatro pularam em suas cadeiras.

— Vocês não queriam ser estudantes comuns? _—_ Hotaru tratou de explicar: _—_ Então, ao matriculá-las fiz questão de deixar bem claro que todas vocês, inclusive a princesa, deverão ser tratadas como garotas comuns, sem privilégios e sem formalidades. Para dar uma atmosfera ainda mais verossímil, conversei com rei Helios e rainha Rini e foi decidido que, como qualquer estudante, vocês deveriam utilizar a condução popular. _—_ expandiu um imenso sorriso na face e o manteve mesmo quando as garotas caíram para trás em sequência.

— Para garantir que não se percam ou matem aula, eu as escoltarei. _—_ Sailor Wind encerrou.

— Crystal, pra que você teve essa brilhante ideia de nos mandar para a escola? _—_ Reiko indagou enquanto os olhos giravam como duas espirais.

Sem mais reclamações, ao fim da refeição matinal cada uma das meninas pegou seu devido material e, em grupo, caminharam pelos jardins e saíram portão a fora. Yumi as seguia logo atrás. A mulher esguia trajava uma camisa social branca, os primeiros botões abertos revelavam sua clavícula pálida. As longas pernas definiam-se por baixo do tecido da calça jeans, rente à pele. Os saltos das botas clicavam na calçada cristalina, o couro negro cobria-a até os joelhos. Reiko, a tagarela, comentava com as outras sobre o estilo da guardiã dos ventos, em seguida recebia um olhar reprovativo da guarda-costas. Marine, eufórica, ao entrar no metrô, atentou-se a cada detalhe do veículo, comentou sobre as barras de ferro, sobre os bancos, sobre como era estranho estar debaixo da terra, enquanto isso, Hina encolhia-se tímida para não esbarrar em nenhum outro passageiro. Crystal, por sua vez, esforçava-se para se animar, tentava não pensar no ocorrido do dia anterior. Forjava risos, forjava interesse nas conversas triviais, e repentinamente sentia-se vazia, oca por dentro, distanciava-se do mundo perdida em pensamentos até a voz esganiçada de Reiko ou algum comentário de Marine trazê-la de volta, a amiga ruivinha olhava-a silente, ela mesma também se via distante quando não se policiava. Yumi as observava.

A guardiã dos ventos deixou as garotas dentro do colégio e encostou-se à grade do portão. Crystal despediu-se como uma criancinha obediente, as outras acharam graça. E então, o momento da separação chegou, a dupla composta por uma jovem loura e outra morena endereçou-se à sala de terceiro ano do Ensino Médio, o segundo duo se encaminhou à classe de primeiro ano, e assim se sucedeu. Em cada ambiente, as meninas foram apresentadas como garotas comuns e tratadas como tal, nada de "vossa majestade" e afins. Finalmente, a princesinha era uma menina como as outras, com cadeira marcada e tudo o que tinha direito.  
>As salas, assim como os cômodos do palácio, possuíam objetos lapidados em cristal transparente: as mesas, as cadeiras, até mesmo uma espécie de <em>tablet<em> que servia de caderno para os alunos. No lugar da lousa, popular no século XX, havia conectado à parede um tipo de máquina, era uma pequena mesa redonda com singelos botões coloridos em seu entorno, quando o professor apertava algum, hologramas surgiam e refletiam-se na parede, certas vezes até no teto, era um recurso comum em todas as disciplinas, desde História à Física. A princípio, aquilo cativou a atenção de Crystal, os olhos dela brilharam diante de tamanha tecnologia. Ironicamente, no palácio ela não tinha tanto contato com os avanços de sua época, na verdade, nunca procurara ter. O encanto, todavia, se transformou em desinteresse quando a primeira fórmula matemática se materializou e o corpo adolescente e preguiçoso tratou de lembrá-la que era cedo, muito cedo. As pestanas desceram e subiram várias vezes, ansiando por fecharem-se. Entediada, Crystal fitou a prancheta digital à sua frente, pegou a caneta metálica ao invés de usar os dedos e começou a desenhar nos cantos da tela. Não era uma exímia artista, tentou desenhar Diamante, mas a cara do coitado ficou tão redonda que ao invés de um rosto, parecia uma batata com fios de cabelo dispersos em uma de suas extremidades.

— Bonito, hein! _—_ a voz grave e debochada do professor ecoou pela sala. O sujeito pegou o _tablet_ em mãos, conectou-o à mesa que reproduzia as holografias, e feito mágica a "arte" de Crystal surgiu enorme à parede, em exposição _— _Vejam, turma, temos uma artista em nossa classe! Será que suas notas serão equivalentes a essa cara obra, Crystal Tsukino? _— Plaft_! O tablet foi recolocado à mesa.

A face pálida e abatida adquiriu coloração rósea ao som dos risos. Ela realmente não teria privilégios, nisso levaram seus pais bem a sério. Suspirou conformada.  
>Depois de alguns horários de aula, finalmente o intervalo. No terraço da escola, todas se reencontraram. Marine foi a primeira a narrar como fora a manhã até o momento, orgulhosa, contou que todos os professores a elogiaram muito porque resolvera várias questões em minutos e gabaritou tudo. Reiko, por sua vez, comentou que na sala delas havia garotos lindos, por conta da língua grande levou um cascudo da jovem dos cabelos dourados.<p>

_—_ Olha lá! Olho de Tigre não vai ficar feliz se souber disso, dona Reiko!

_—_ Olhar não arranca pedaço! _—_ resmungou. _—_ Ei, Crystalzinha, Hina, como está sendo para vocês?

— Bem... _—_ Hina enroscou os dedos pelas costas enquanto olhava Crystal emburrada _—_ Digamos que não tão divertido. _—_ ainda assim, soltou um risinho encabulado.

— Eu vi você rindo de mim! _—_ fez bico.

Assim que todas souberam da peripécia de Crystal, caíram na gargalhada, depois abriram suas marmitas e fizeram as honras, menos a princesinha, pois continuava sem fome. Hina, preocupada, tentou convencê-la a comer o pouco que aguentasse, mas frustrou-se ao ver a amiga engolir meio bolinho dos seis que trouxera e logo dar-se por satisfeita.  
>O resto da manhã passou ligeiro, principalmente para Crystal que dormiu um bom pedaço das aulas. Houve uma nova pausa para o horário de almoço, em seguida os sinos badalaram chamando-as para as atividades extracurriculares, a parte mais divertida da história, para todas. Cada uma teria de escolher uma atividade que lhe apetecesse. Marine, obviamente, quis fazer natação, Reiko decidiu fazer parte do clube de botânica, Hina e Crystal, juntas, inscreveram-se no grupo musical do colégio, composto por instrumentistas e coral. Até às três da tarde estiveram atarefadas. Foi uma boa experiência, ao menos o suficiente para distraí-las. Enquanto aprendia letras de músicas, Crystal abstinha-se de pensar em qualquer coisa que a afligisse, através da música ela e Hina interagiam bem, ambas alegravam-se o pouco que podiam.<br>No fim das contas, quando foram liberadas, Yumi estava ao portão à espera. Não tão distante estava Olho de Tigre encostado em uma motocicleta. Reiko, animadíssima, correu até ele e pulou em seus braços, nem fez questão de perguntar onde ele conseguira o veículo. O galante felino, em resposta, girou-a ao alto e preparou-se para tascar-lhe um beijo, porém, um braço pôs-se entre o casal.

_—_ Saídas após o colégio apenas nas sextas-feiras. _— _Yumi sentenciou como um general.

— Credo, Yumi! _—_ Reiko praguejou, as três que a acompanhavam caíram no riso.

— Vocês quatro, já para casa, vamos! _—_ a gélida guardiã gesticulou com as mãos _—_ E você, _—_ direcionou-se a Olho de Tigre _—_ vá arrumar o que fazer!

— Nos vemos mais tarde, boneca! _—_ ignorou o olhar ferino de Yumi e piscou para a sua delicada ninfa, depois subiu à moto e foi dar uma volta. Reiko suspirou, Crystal a invejou secretamente, Marine revirou os olhos entediada e Hina corou, como sempre.

* * *

><p>Damien, sozinho nos aposentos que lhe foram destinados, sentado à cama, abriu as pétalas de sua rosa de cristal e apertou algumas como se redigisse um código, cada uma piscou em diferentes cores, e então, no centro da flor, uma luz piscou e dela se formou a imagem de um rei cuja barba negra alcançava o peito e a coroa dourada brilhava.<p>

— Pai... _— _o príncipe sorriu saudoso.

_Meu filho, até que enfim! Estávamos preocupados, você mal deu notícias!_

_—_ Aconteceram muitas coisas por aqui, em Tóquio de Cristal...

_Você parece triste..._ _—_ o homem de certa idade observou.

— Digamos que as coisas não saíram como o esperado...

_Como assim? _

— Não quero preocupá-lo. _—_ baixou o olhar, estava visivelmente atribulado e triste, nenhum pai o deixaria passar despercebido.

_Vamos, comece logo a contar!_ _—_ disse despojado _—_ _Não tenho o dia todo!_

O rapaz deu um longo e cansado suspiro. Como era árduo relatar tudo o que vivera em tão pouco tempo! No entanto, precisava muito conversar com alguém. E quem seria melhor ouvinte do que seu pai? Em meia-hora, seus lábios soltaram tudo o que ele sabia e o que pensava sobre os acontecimentos recentes, desde o baile até o famigerado discurso da tarde passada. Os orbes turquesa da figura paterna dilataram-se, a boca abriu-se atônita.

_Pensei que o Clã Black Moon nem existisse mais! Pensei que tivessem sido dizimados no século passado! _

— Não, as coisas não procederam assim, pai. Nesse momento, os príncipes estão em Nemesis, e nós, daqui, perdemos totalmente o contato com eles.

_Você tem noção do tamanho perigo que está correndo, meu filho? Aliás, todos nós estamos!_

—... Todos nós? _—_ mostrou-se confuso.

_Sedna é quase vizinho de Nemesis, Damien. Isso é razão para entrarmos em estado de alerta! _

— Nesse caso, é melhor que eu volte imediatamente para casa! _—_ levantou-se com a rosa em mãos.

_De jeito nenhum, você é meu filho mais velho, futuro regente! Aí você está bem mais seguro! E, bem, nunca tivemos nenhum atrito com aquele planeta amaldiçoado! Nosso planeta peregrinou para perto dele há pouco tempo, é verdade, mas... Não creio que haja razão para muito alarde, só não custa nos precavermos. Fique aí!_

_—_ Arme os navios, pai, fiquem atentos e estejam preparados para qualquer coisa. Aquele príncipe me odeia... Se houver qualquer movimento estranho nos arredores você precisa me avisar. Diamante mandou atacarem a princesa, eu vi com meus próprios olhos! _—_ soou amargo, os dentes rangeram _—_ E ela, tão benevolente, ainda nutre sentimentos por ele...

_Eu sinto muito, meu filho..._ _—_ as espessas sobrancelhas negras baixaram-se, compadecendo-se do sofrimento de Damien _—_ _Espero que essa menina enxergue o seu valor, não só pela aliança de nossos reinos, mas porque você merece._

— Obrigado... _—_ sorriu terno.

— Chegaram! _—_ a voz de uma das criadas chamou-lhe a atenção. Damien sabia que se tratava de Crystal e as amigas.

_—_ Pai, agora me despeço. Mande lembranças a todos!

_Até breve, meu filho. _

— Não se esqueça, cuidado com os habitantes daquele planeta! _—_ advertiu preocupado.

_Não se preocupe com isso, estaremos sempre atentos. Não se pode confiar naquelas pessoas que foram exiladas por crimes hediondos. São todos criminosos!_

— Não devemos esquecer disso, nunca. Eu, pelo menos, jamais esquecerei. –_—_a garganta secou assim que a lembrança de Crystal sendo atacada pela partícula de cristal negro se reavivou no íntimo dele, e depois, o sofrimento da menina, o choro, a angústia, tudo por causa de: _—_ Príncipe Diamante... _—_ citou o nome _—_ tem que pagar pelo que fez.

_Se depender de nós, ele irá._

_— _Até pai, agora preciso ir.

Despediu-se, as pétalas da flor cristalina se fecharam outra vez, ele a repousou à mesa de cabeceira e partiu rumo ao salão real, a cena que assistiu foi, no mínimo, cômica: Crystal entregou aos pais um comunicado, uma espécie de advertência por ter desenhado e dormido durante a aula. Rini ralhou como sempre, a menina choramingou, Helios chamou a atenção da filha, mas não conseguiu se conter e acabou-se de rir, a esposa cruzou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça em negação, Crystal escondeu-se debaixo da capa paterna. Damien rapidamente sentiu-se aquecido e riu junto. A princesa ouviu sua voz grave em um divertido _staccato_, corou mais ainda, manteve-se escondida por trás da capa do pai.  
>Marine, diferentemente da relapsa companheira, mostrou-se confiante e gabou-se de sua jornada. Enquanto narrava seu sucesso, pelas costas Reiko a imitava fazendo gestos caricatos. Olho de Tigre, ao lado, morria de rir. A marinheira das águas logo percebeu e encrencou com o casal. O clima de descontração perdurou por um bom tempo, depois as meninas se reuniram na biblioteca para fazer os deveres de casa. De quem foi a brilhante ideia? De Marine, claro. Rini assinou em baixo. Crystal podia ouvir os ecos da voz da mãe: "<em>Sua avó tinha que dar conta de estudar e combater os inimigos ao mesmo tempo, por que você não poderia?".<em>

_—_ Pra que eu fui ter essa ideia de gênio? _—_ apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, quase afundou-se na quantidade de livros que Marine jogou ali, para que pesquisassem as respostas das tarefas passadas pelos professores. No meio da montanha de conhecimento, Crystal reconheceu uma das enciclopédias, puxou-a e abriu na página certeira: a biografia _Dele_. Enquanto as outras adolescentes discutiam sobre um método de estudo conjunto, ela escondeu o livro sobre o colo, debaixo do tampo da mesa, e, discretamente, arrancou a página que continha alguns dados de seu príncipe e uma imagem que o ilustrava. Dobrou o papel e escondeu-o em uma das mãos.

Foi difícil e confuso, mas ao anoitecer, todas conseguiram terminar seus deveres, inclusive a filha dos reis, milagrosamente. Quando deu por si, o dia inteiro se passara. Afinal, ir à escola fora sim uma ótima ideia, matou o tempo, ela sofreu menos, tinha de admitir. Durante o jantar, o clima mantinha-se agradável ainda, ao longo daquele dia ela sorrira algumas vezes, rira em outras, por mais superficial que fosse, era algo que ela tinha a se apegar. Entretanto, a hora mais longa e dura do dia enfim chegara: a noite, tempo de dormir, tempo de ficar sozinha. Antes de tomar banho, tirou de baixo do cós da saia o papel que dobrara e escondera, abriu-o e contemplou a imagem do homem que amava. Não era idêntica a ele, mas era parecida o suficiente para lembrá-lo: a cor dos olhos, os cabelos, a lua negra invertida na testa, era ele, de alguma forma. Crystal afagou a face da imagem, pousou o dedo indicador na boca reta do personagem e falou-lhe, como se pudesse ouvi-la:

— Você disse que eu tinha que ser forte, estou dando tudo de mim para cumprir a promessa. Você disse que eu tinha que ser eu mesma, aqui estou eu, tentando ser... _—_ mordiscou o lábio inferior, conteve a respiração afoita e prosseguiu: _—_ Você disse que me amava... _—_ fechou os olhos, espremeu os lábios, apertou o papel, sofreu, sentiu uma dor absurda, mas no fim das contas conteve o choro _—_ Eu não acredito que tenha me atacado, eu sei que deve haver algum engano... Eu confio em você! _—_ abraçou a folha como se o abraçasse. _—_ Eu confio em você... _—_ repetiu num sussurro, após se recompor guardou o papel debaixo de seu travesseiro, como se dali Diamante pudesse olhá-la, protegê-la, talvez abraçá-la, estar perto. Tomou o banho e deitou-se para dormir.  
>Tentou alcançá-lo nos sonhos outra vez, foi frustrada pela aparição do fantasma de Ametista. Em Elysium, Olho de Peixe e Diana viram-na vagar outra vez, a dupla, assustada, decidiu que se aquilo acontecesse novamente teriam de entrar em contato com o rei.<br>Um novo dia amanheceu, mais um dos muitos dias de escola que viriam. Como o anterior, passou rápido, repleto de momentos inusitados, algumas vezes divertidos, outras constrangedores, sobretudo para Crystal, que visivelmente era uma aluna desleixada. No intervalo daquele dia, no entanto, a menina que costumava ser distraída e não notar as coisas atentou-se a um grupo de garotas enérgicas falando alto, logo perto. Notou que no pescoço de uma delas havia um cordão dourado com um pingente de coração adornando-o. A jovenzinha, ruborizada, segurou o pequeno coração e apertou-o de uma forma que o abriu, em seu interior jazia a foto de um jovem bem apessoado, as outras meninas, quando presenciaram o objeto abrir-se, gritaram histéricas. Crystal, quando chegou a casa, não conseguiu parar de pensar naquela joia delicada. Correu ao quarto, pegou a folha que arrancara do livro de História e ficou um tempo a olhá-la, pensativa. O sorriso que se formou nos lábios destoou das olheiras saudosas.

* * *

><p>— Crystal, está tarde para sair, e é quinta-feira, dia de semana! <em>—<em> Rini cortou-lhe as pernas ao proibi-la de concretizar seus planos.

_—_ Mas mamãe, eu só queria comprar uma coisa, uma coisa boba! Você sabe, não fico te pedindo presentes!

_—_ Não. Ponto! Você pode ir comprar isso qualquer outro dia! _—_ cheque mate, nenhuma argumentação a faria mudar de ideia, manteve-se rígida e decidida. Crystal conformou-se.

— Desculpe-me parecer inconveniente, mas o que você tanto queria comprar, princesa? _—_ Damien, sempre por perto, abordou-a.

— Ai, você ouviu tudo né? Que vergonha... _—_ baixou o olhar _—_ É besteira, não é nada tão urgente... é que, hoje, eu vi uma menina na escola, e ela tava usando um cordão tão bonitinho... Era um coração dourado que se abria, e dentro dele dava para guardar uma foto.

— Entendo... Bem, sua mãe está certa, daqui a pouco é hora de jantar, não dá para sair.

— Eu sei...

Não pôde ir, em outra circunstância teria fugido, todavia não estava com espírito para isso, e precisava descansar, dois dias passaram-se como uma brisa, no próximo retomaria o treinamento, deveria preparar-se psicologicamente para apanhar muito de Sailor Wind. Não importava o quanto doesse, não revidaria, não era disso.

Nessa noite de sono, ela quase alcançou o príncipe, viu-o ainda mais abatido do que da última vez, e pior, agora ele parecia fundir-se a uma montanha de caveiras quebradiças. A imagem fora tão forte que a despertou, e para dormir depois foi uma luta calorosa. Exausta, teve de ir para a aula e enfrentar a fúria dos professores quando ela se rendia a breves cochilos. Desmotivada, acabou não cantando direito no coral, foi liberada mais cedo. Quando saiu da escola, encontrou ao lado de Yumi, Damien sorridente, nas mãos dele uma pequena caixa cor-de-rosa.

— Que fique claro que vocês não poderão passear por aí. É sexta-feira, mas tem treinamento! _—_ advertiu e fincou os olhos prateados nos dois.

— Não se preocupe, Sailor Wind. Só vim aqui para entregar isso a ela _—_ aproximou-se da princesa e depositou a caixinha em suas mãos. _—_ Espero que goste! _—_ os dentes brilharam, perfeitos, dentro daquele sorriso que esbanjava doçura e proteção.

Crystal desfez o nó do laço lilás que adornava a embalagem, depois abriu o embrulho e, dentro da caixa encontrou o tal cordão com o coração dourado. Damien saíra durante a manhã e procurou em todas as joalherias, até achar o mais bonito de todos e o comprou para ela. Os grandes e arredondados olhos azuis elevaram-se, estremecidos e encontraram-se com os dele, serenos.

— Obrigada! _—_ uniu a caixa ao peito, comovida _—_ Não precisava ter feito isso...

— Você queria tanto... _—_ ousou aproximar-se mais, atentou-se a cada relance dela e viu-se ainda mais inebriado. Esqueceu-se da presença de Yumi e, cuidadoso, enrolou um dos dedos no cacho castanho caído sobre a orelha. Percebeu-a desconfortável, retomou a distância _—_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

_— _Eu adorei, muito obrigada! _— _o mínimo que poderia fazer era sorrir-lhe. Jamais cogitaria que um simples sorriso poderia cativá-lo tanto e, do mesmo modo, que tão pequeno gesto a ajudaria a sentir o coração aquecido.

"Quem sabe, um dia, a minha foto não esteja aí dentro?" _— _ele pensou esperançoso.

_—_ Hora de ir! _— _Yumi avistou as outras se aproximando.

Quando tomavam um atalho diferente até a estação de metrô, Crystal viu-se diante do palanque onde outro dia ela subira e a tragédia aconteceu. O coração estancou, ela correu até lá. Viu diversas ofensas pichadas nas paredes e muros, todas direcionadas à Família da Lua Negra.  
>Tanto esforço para fazer seu povo aceitá-los, perdoá-los... e o tiro saiu pela culatra. Depois do triste evento ela não sabia como pedir a Damien que emprestasse a sua nau, aliás, ela sabia que com motivos de sobra ele não desejaria emprestar. Quem era ela para obrigá-lo?<p>

— Não... _—_ disse, fitando cada frase hostil escrita ao seu redor _— _Está errado! Está tudo errado!

_—_ Crystal... _—_ Hina chegou antes dos outros e tocou-lhe os ombros, ela também se horrorizou.

— Vocês precisam entender que nem todos eles são inimigos! _— _Crystal começou a gritar com as primeiras pessoas que cruzaram o seu caminho, não muito tempo depois uma multidão curiosa se formou diante dela. Antes que Damien conseguisse segurá-la, Crystal subiu no palanque e persistiu: _—_ Aquele ataque não foi causado por ele, príncipe Diamante não faria aquilo! Vocês precisam acreditar em mim! _—_ olhares zangados e debochados foram a resposta _—_ Vocês precisam perdoar!

— Eles já tiveram várias chances de obter o nosso perdão, desperdiçaram todas! Depois do último atentado, não há mais volta! _—_ uma voz gritou dentre a gente, o resto assentiu em gestos e comentários.

— Deem uma chance a eles, deixemos que vivam conosco! _— _ela insistiu.

— Nunca! _—_ muitos gritaram, e, de repente, objetos começaram a ser arremessados na direção dela, alguns a atingiram e deixaram-na tonta _—_ Sai daí! Você não merece o nosso respeito, _traste_! _—_ vaiaram-na vezes seguidas. Damien meteu-se na frente, materializou sua espada à e despedaçou todo o resto de coisas que jogaram.

_—_ Mais respeito com sua princesa, agora! _—_ bradou, a aura branca que o envolveu intimidou a todos.

Um por um, cada indivíduo ali se ajoelhou perante ele em mudo respeito. Crystal, logo atrás, não esboçou reação. Enquanto ela era insegura e não tinha firmeza, o príncipe de Sedna conquistava facilmente a atenção e a admiração dos insubordinados. Depois de tudo se acalmar, ele segurou a mão dela e fê-la parar ao seu lado. Ela percebeu, para seu eterno desgosto, que a devoção dos cidadãos não era por ela, mas sim, por ele, e sabia bem o porquê: Damien fora o salvador no dia do ataque, quando destruiu o pedaço de cristal negro. Aquelas pessoas sequer a olhavam, focavam-se nele, o seguiriam para onde quer que fosse. Crystal não passava de uma figurante, precisava mudar aquilo, de alguma forma. Adiante, avistou algo que prendeu a sua atenção, uma construção, um chafariz, e nele estava lapidada a imagem de sua avó, a _Deusa _daquelas terras.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>Para alguns, talvez esse capítulo seja um pouco enjoado, pois teve como foco a nova rotina, e também, príncipe Damien. Sei que muita gente ficará com raiva do coitado, não posso fazer nada, mas tentem ver as coisas pelo ângulo dele, só o que peço. HAHA!<br>Espero que os poucos trechos de humor que coloquei aqui tenham tornado o capítulo mais leve, ainda que tenhamos vivido uma cena de puro drama no início. Um de meus focos foi fortalecer o elo entre as garotas, afinal, elas são amigas...  
>Espero que tenham gostado, estou sentindo saudades de reviews... Onde estão meus leitores que me incentivam tanto?<br>Nos vemos no próximo. A boa notícia é que está praticamente pronto!  
>Kissus!<p> 


	41. A verdadeira força

VOCÊS ASSISTIRAM O ACT 21 DE SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL? ASSISTIRAM?  
>Estou suspirando até agora, ai meu coração! Em homenagem a isso, estou eu aqui postando um capítulo da minha fanfic cujo protagonista é nosso lindo príncipe!<br>Durante esses dias, não tenho feito outra coisa além de estudar e, quando tenho um tempinho livre, escrevo... Nessa de escrever no tempo livre, acabei por completar 3 capítulos dessa fanfic. Só que, como estou achando o movimento muito fraco por aqui, resolvi postar aos poucos... Estou com saudades dos comentários dos meus leitores. Cadê vocês? :'(  
>Bom, espero que gostem desse aqui, é mais agitado...<br>**PS:** Contém cenas, bem, um pouco impressionantes para pessoas muito tradicionais e que não estão acostumadas com o lado "_arco-íris_" da força.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 41 – A verdadeira força**

* * *

><p>Um grito de dor, agudo e prolongado escapou dos lábios de Sailor Love. Seu corpo pequenino foi arremessado longe, a névoa branca abraçou-o e ela inteira estremeceu. Um de seus olhos não se abria mais, roxo e inchado, dos lábios escorria um filete de sangue. Ela, doída dos pés à cabeça, levantou-se e esperou pelo próximo ataque de Sailor Wind. Mesmo a guerreira que estava vencendo ofegava e transpirava.<p>

_—_ Reaja! _—_ ordenou e investiu em outro golpe.

Sailor Love abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e recebeu-o, certeiro.

Nos outros cenários, todas sofriam, Sailor Acqua perdera a empolgação e não via mais razão em continuar com aquela violência gratuita. Sailor Nature doía-se pela imparcialidade que Tigre assumia quando se encontravam no pântano, e por não querer feri-lo acabava por ferir-se.

— Anda, você sabe que aqui não somos um casal! _—_ ele a alertava.

— Tô nem aí, não estou afim disso! _—_ mantinha-se na defensiva, protegendo-se dos golpes.

E Sailor Fire corria ao redor do vulcão, fugindo de Olho de Águia, não queria que ele a encostasse, pois sabia que o queimaria. Sailor Saturno e Sailor Phantom, por sua vez, tornaram-se meras expectadoras das outras, ambas decifraram o mistério do treinamento, aproveitavam-se daqueles minutos para conversarem sobre o passado:

_— _Sinto falta dele. E você? _—_ Hotaru perguntou.

— Prefiro não pensar nisso. Não gosto de lembrar. _—_ os olhos de Valkyria perderam o brilho.

_— _A culpa não foi sua... _—_ tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Não diga mentiras para me confortar, sabemos que ele se foi porque não consegui controlar os meus poderes! _—_ num tapa, afastou a mão caridosa.

_— _Seu pai jamais a culparia por aquilo, precisa acreditar em mim! _— _suspirou _—_ Ah, se você soubesse o quanto se parece comigo quando eu era mais nova...

_—_ O treinamento do dia acabou. _—_ levantou-se da tumba e afastou-se, como da outra vez todos os cenários se desfizeram, e quando as marinheiras atravessaram o espelho não tinham uma ferida sequer, apenas o cansaço.

O banho de sangue prosseguiu durante a semana, a rotina alternava-se entre lutar e estudar. Era tanto a fazer que, à noite, todas estavam exaustas demais para sonhar. Um mês se passou e Crystal viu apenas escuridão em suas fantasias. Para certificar-se de que não esqueceria o rosto do Príncipe Branco, sempre que estava solitária fitava a imagem guardada no coração dourado que jazia pendurado em seu pescoço, beijava-a, dava-lhe bom dia e boa noite, a princípio a esperança de que ele voltaria mantinha seu coração aquecido, porém, com a chegada do outono e ainda nenhuma notícia ou resposta do planeta distante, o pequeno trevo de quatro folhas murchava dentro dela, e o arco-íris perdia a vívida coloração. Restavam-lhe as lágrimas, libertadas apenas em momentos de solidão, cada vez mais escassas, talvez por não mais haver lubrificação nos olhos, e também pela frase certeira que Sailor Wind dissera-lhe certa vez: _Lágrimas não servem de escudo contra o mundo_. Não, suas lágrimas não seriam mais a sua proteção!

Luna e Artemis não poderiam se delongar em Tóquio de Cristal, tinham um reino para cuidar na Lua. Rini pedira demais de ambos, e eles, por todo esse tempo estiveram dia e noite desdobrando-se em tentativas de comunicações... Jamais uma resposta veio, tiveram de partir.

Na cidade, rumores sobre uma possível guerra percorriam cruéis, embora Crystal tentasse conversar com os cidadãos, não era ouvida, ou lhe atiravam coisas, ou lhe davam as costas. Toda a vez que subia no palanque e discursava, terminava frustrada, a encarar a imagem da avó no chafariz. Melancólica, discernia: era àquela mulher que respeitavam, a ela própria nada ofereciam. Damien, uma única vez, tentou falar por ela, mas era péssimo mentiroso. Não conseguiu ser convincente, e no fim das contas, dois ou três indivíduos calaram-no quando disseram: "_Sabemos que você também não confia neles_". Fato, não confiava na Lua Negra e jamais confiaria. Crystal desistiu de fazê-lo ajudá-la nisso, percebeu que era um tipo de tortura para ele. Desistiu da ideia de pedir a nau emprestada, desistiu de compartilhar com o príncipe suas angústias. Não eram dele para se doer, ela não tinha o direito de afundar mais alguém em tristeza. Ele estava sempre lá, a postos, para agradá-la como pudesse, não era justo. Aos poucos, deixou-se levar, não poderia mentir para si mesma, a companhia dele a distraia, e quando não falavam sobre Black Moon divertiam-se juntos. No entanto, era apenas isso para ela, uma descontração. Ele podia ser o mais bonitos dos homens, todavia, não despertava-lhe atração física. O que os aproximava era a sensação de que podiam confiar um no outro. Descobriram, com a convivência, que tinham mais em comum do que pensaram ter. Pareciam-se com pessoas ilustres do passado, mas tinham suas personalidades, divertiam-se com coisas bobas, riam por qualquer besteira... Não tardou para que começassem a inventar piadas um sobre o outro, implicavam-se mutua e inocentemente, e assim levavam aquele relacionamento confuso que tinham. Damien não sabia dizer se ela, aos poucos, lhe entregava o coração, Crystal sentia-se grata pela dedicação do príncipe e encontrara naquela relação uma razão para sorrir. Sem toques, sem beijos, sem paixão, apenas conversas e jogos, flores e doces. Ainda assim, Rini os observava, esperançosa. A filha já não falava tanto sobre Diamante, mal saberia a mãe que era para não preocupa-la. Ainda havia saudades, devoção e amor... estavam apenas escondidos.

— Ele a fez rir outra vez, ele a fez voltar a se alimentar... _— _Rini, aliviada, comentou com Helios _—_ Os olhos de Crystal estão diferentes, você vê?

_— _É verdade, ela está mais alegre, não a vejo chorando ou se lamentando... _—_ abraçou-a.

— Será que ele é a cura, querido? _—_ acomodou-se ao peito macio e fechou os olhos.

_—_ Não só ele, mas todos nós, família e amigos... Assim acredito.

_—_ Tem razão, ela tem tanto amor no coração... desde que tenha alguém com quem dividir isso, a vida dela se ilumina.

* * *

><p>Mizumi caminhava pelos corredores do palácio, procurava um lugar para esconder-se de Olho de Águia. Parou de fronte a uma porta entreaberta, especificamente a do quarto de Yumi. Estranhou, estava sempre fechada e naquele instante, uma brecha. Não seria ela mesma se não a aproveitasse. Em rara vez, encontrou a elegante e pálida ventania trajada em um pijama de seda prata, descansando. Nas pontas dos pés, a sereia aproximou-se da cama. Sentou-se devagar e silenciosa ao lado da figura aparentemente exausta, mais alva do que o costume e com um risco de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.<p>

Ousou inclinar-se para frente, em seus olhos esverdeados e marejados a outra se refletiu, e era tudo o que ela via, nada mais. O coração pulou dentro do peito enquanto Sailor Ocean contornou a fina alça, caída pelo ombro pontiagudo, e desceu-a mais. Com a ponta dos dedos, afagou a face suave sem quase tocá-la. Provocou um suspiro frio, respondeu-o com um morno. Os cílios longos e cinzentos moveram-se, os finos e ressecados lábios entreabriram-se, o rosto virou para o lado onde Mizumi estava, quase deitada, narizes se chocaram. A filha dos mares corou sutilmente, a boca prestes a encaixar-se ao seu par estremeceu.

— Eu te amo, Yumi... _—_ sussurrou. Os dedos longos e gentis passaram pelas mechas lisas e arrepiadas que cobriam um dos olhos gélidos. Estes abriram-se devagar, enquanto ela terminava: _—_ Se você ao menos me notasse...

_—_ Como não notá-la? _—_ o tom, como sempre, monótono, neutro, tornava um mistério discernir a conotação das palavras.

Sorriu e buscou crer que aquilo fora uma espécie de declaração. Tomou coragem, os dedos que brincavam com os cabelos de vendaval desceram pelo pescoço pálido e repousaram à nuca. O ápice da língua rosada contornou o lábio superior da outra, umedecendo-o.

_—_ Pare. _—_ permaneceu imóvel.

_—_ E se eu não parar? _—_ o par de maremotos desafiou o par de furações _—_ E se eu não a soltar nunca mais? _—_ cuidadosa, enredou-a. _—_ A conheço o suficiente para saber que você está triste, o que há com você, minha Sailor Wind? _— _tocou as testas.

As moedas de prata tremeluziram surpresas. Como ela pôde lê-la desse jeito? Sabia que não demonstrara nada, sabia que se mantivera impecável em sua comum pose de soldado. Apertou a mão que lhe cobria a nuca, as sobrancelhas arquearam-se, entregando-a. Mizumi colou a boca à dela. Não houve rejeição, e de início, nem retribuição. Yumi semicerrou os olhos, as articulações relaxaram, o perfume da outra mulher adentrou-lhe as narinas, violento, hipnótico, e num repente a sua própria mão encaixou-se a cintura delineada, os corpos ataram-se em perfeição... E voltou a si, virou o rosto, a boca de Mizumi escorregou para sua bochecha.

_—_ Você acha que me conhece tanto... Eu a conheço melhor. _— _Sailor Wind murmurou _—_ Isso não vale à pena. Nunca poderei dar a você o que quer, não sou um homem. Jamais se dará por satisfeita.

_— _Só busco consolo com homens, porque não posso ter você. _—_ ousada desceu ao pescoço e desenhou-o em ósculos tímidos _—_ Yumi, se eu a tiver, não precisarei de homem algum. Não me importo com homens, jamais gostei de algum de verdade, você sabe! _—_ deitou a cabeça entre os seios modestos da amante, confortou-se ao ouvir o coração acelerado _—_ Você se esforça tanto para se mostrar alguém sem sentimentos, mas eu sei que você é toda feita deles. Você é um _tornado_ de sensações, um tornado _quente_... _—_ ergueu o rosto e fitou-a intensamente. Delicada, cobriu-a com o próprio corpo. As ondas verde-água caíram como uma cortina oceânica, Sailor Wind afogou-se nelas. As mãos do vento, temerosas, cativaram algumas mechas, laçaram-nas, violentas. _—_ Não se prive de seus sentimentos... _—_ encaixou uma perna entre as dela _—_ Faz tempo que um romance entre duas mulheres já não é um terrível escândalo. Eu a espero há tanto tempo... _—_ sedutora, passou as mãos por debaixo da seda, subiu-as à altura do umbigo de Yumi e surrupiou-lhe um gemido rouco. Enfim, outra reação.

_—_ Isso nunca vai parar, você não entende? Sabe que sou assim, distante, fria, toda vez que eu frustrá-la, irá procurar algum homem com quem se enroscar. Você está sempre fazendo isso, o seu corpo necessita disso, de deleite carnal, você é uma devassa. Não sucumbirei a você, não depois de tantos anos de disciplina. A minha frieza me faz forte, no dia em que eu me render a você perderei o que tão arduamente conquistei. Saia. Saia, ou terei que tirá-la a força, e garanto, isso vai doer! _—_ praguejou entre dentes.

_—_ Você não quer me machucar! _—_ sorriu melancólica _—_ Você não quer machucar ninguém! _—_ tomou uma mão que tentava empurrá-la e beijou-a _—_ Veja você, está triste porque se vê obrigada a surrar Crystal, faz por obrigação, mas detesta isso, assim como detesta fazer o papel de megera toda vez, no entanto ninguém conseguiria fazê-lo, por isso você o assume. Você é doce por dentro, Yumi, eu sei disso, mesmo sem ter provado. Permita-me provar... _—_ o peso de seu corpo encurralou o que estava embaixo.

— E aquele canário histérico? Já se esqueceu dele? _—_ questionou com dificuldade. Afastou alguns fios de cima dos olhos da _Sirena_, precisava analisá-los meticulosamente para ver se mentiriam.

_—_ Faça amor comigo e eu nunca mais permitirei que ele toque em um fio de cabelo meu. _—_ soou séria e decidida.

Olharam-se outra vez, verde e prata arregalados. O instinto que hibernara por tantos anos incendiou-se, em questão de segundos Yumi rolou sobre Mizumi e a encurralou entre os lençóis. E devorou-a, sem piedade, beijou-a como se o mundo fosse acabar. As pernas enroscaram-se, vento e mar despiram-se sem pudores. Aquilo se consolidaria em um ato desesperado e necessitado se ambas não ouvissem o ruído da porta se abrindo, e seguido disso um homem arrasado entrou, fitando-as em silêncio.

_—_ Passarinho?! _—_ Mizumi exclamou estarrecida.

Yumi, calma, cobriu-se em um lençol e saiu de cima da acompanhante. Sentou-se e encarou-o, seca, silente, alimentando certa expectativa. Águia, incoerente, riu. A gargalhada empesteou todo o quarto, insana. A mão nervosa cobriu a face, massageou a testa oleosa de suor frio.

_—_ Eu ouvi tudo! _—_ declarou em misto de fúria e decepção _—_ Então é isso, eu sou um brinquedo para você? Quando você _trepa_ comigo é nisso aí que você pensa? _—_ apontou o zéfiro indiferente _—_ Isso é ridículo! _— _caminhou pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro. O primeiro vaso de flores que encontrou, derrubou no chão com toda a força que tinha. Urrou, como uma fera.

_—_ Eu sinto muito, Olho de Águia! _— _sentou-se também, não fez esforços para cobrir a nudez _—_ Nunca o enganei, você sabe disso! Sinto muito se parti seu coração!

_—_ Não fale bobagens, era só sexo! Acha que sou o quê, um namorado babão?! _—_ foi ríspido _—_ Mas você me enganou sim, poderia ter me dito desde o início "Oh, Passarinho, me desculpe, mas eu gosto de mulher" e eu nunca teria tocado em você, _vadia_! Você é um lixo!

_—_ Passarinho... _—_ sussurrou desacreditada. Quando deu por si, uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho, as ofensas acertaram-lhe como farpas afiadas. Yumi não disse uma palavra.

_—_ Nunca mais me chame assim! _—_ soou grave, em cada feição a raiva gritava sua presença. Em passos pesados saiu do dormitório.

— Viu o que você fez? _— _Sailor Wind não teve piedade. _—_ Você causa estrago por onde passa.

— Eu não queria... eu... _—_ cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorou como uma criança.

— Vista-se e vá, você precisa de um tempo para pensar.

_—_... pensar? _—_ fitou-a aos prantos _—_ Pensar sobre o quê?! Acho que tudo está mais claro do que água! Você não vê?!

_—_ Saia! _—_ rugiu como um leão. Sem forças, Mizumi vestiu-se às pressas e acatou desconsolada.

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Você tá maluco?! O que você pensa que tá fazendo?! _— _Olho de Tigre tentou conter a ira de Águia, mas foi empurrado com tamanha força que caiu sentado, as costas entraram em atrito com a parede da sala de jogos.

O amigo, descontrolado, quebrava todos os copos do balcão lançando-os à parede do bar, em uma das mãos segurava uma garrafa de vodka, bebia o líquido áspero no gargalo nos intervalos entre um arremesso de copo e outro. Insatisfeito em destruir coisas de vidro, encaminhou-se à mesa de bilhar, pegou os tacos e partiu-os ao meio, jogou os pedaços ao léu, arremessou as bolas sem direção certa, Tigre teve de se esquivar para não ser acertado por uma e tentou segurá-lo outra vez, através de um _mata-leão_. Olho de Águia debateu-se, os dois rolaram e uma luta entre ave de rapina e grande felino se deu início.

— Para de tentar me bater! _—_ Tigre segurou-lhe os punhos fechados _—_ Não desconta a sua raiva em mim, _Olho de Galinha_! _—_ praguejou e empurrou-o. O moribundo e bêbado _Amazona _rolou pelo chão, de repente a raiva tornou-se choro gorjeado _—_ Ei! _— _Olho de Tigre tentou se aproximar e tocar-lhe os ombros.

_—_ Sai! Me deixa sozinho! _—_ gritou e escondeu o rosto, envergonhado pela cena _—_ Sai daqui!

Foi obedecido, ficou só, enfim. Disse não estar apaixonado, mentira. Era alucinado por Mizumi. Pela primeira vez, Olho de Águia confrontou a sensação de ser desprezado por uma mulher que amava, fora a primeira paixão verdadeira, e, também, o primeiro coração partido.

Passos sobre os cacos de vidro soaram, serenos.

_—_ Sai daqui, Olho de Tigre! Me deixa em paz! _— _entre soluços, ordenou. Não olhou para trás.

Mãos suaves tocaram-lhe os ombros e acalmaram-lhe os espasmos. A voz feminina, conhecida, alcançou-lhe os ouvidos:

_— _Que tal desabafar comigo já que não se sente a vontade com Olho de Tigre?

_—_ Sailor Saturno?! _—_ surpreendeu-se e enxugou os olhos na mesma hora _—_ O que está fazendo aqui?!

_— _Ouvi os estrondos, pensei que estivéssemos sendo atacados por algum inimigo, então encontrei Olho de Tigre no corredor e ele me contou... Imagino o que possa ter acontecido. _—_ sentou-se ao lado dele no chão.

_—_ Cuidado, você pode se cortar! _— _alertou-a. Ela não se importou.

_—_ Mizumi, não é?

Só de ouvir o nome, não conseguiu controlar o choro. Encolheu-se todo, tremelicando. Os braços dela envolveram-no e, com uma das mãos, Hotaru fez-lhe cafuné como se o guardião onírico não fosse nada além de um menino assustado.

_—_ _Shh_... _Shh_... vai passar... _— _pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça do rapaz. Ele, surpreso e nunca antes tão acalentado, tranquilizou-se aos poucos.

_—_ Obrigado... _— _murmurou sonolento e abraçou-a de leve _—_ Você é um anjo, Hotaru, um doce anjo... _—_ ainda alterado pela bebida, aninhou-se no colo dela e adormeceu. A melhor amiga da Rainha corou levemente e sorriu satisfeita por vê-lo mais calmo e descansado.

_—_ Olho de Tigre! _—_ chamou _— _Pode entrar, vamos colocá-lo na cama!

No novo dia de treinamento, Sailor Wind parecia mais voraz do que das últimas vezes, com poucos golpes quase fez a princesa desmaiar.

_—_ Reaja! Por que você não reage, sua idiota?! _—_ bradou furiosa, os dedos cravaram-se nas palmas, quase rasgaram as luvas _—_ Lute! _—_ chutou-a, caída ao chão. _—_ Lute! _—_ havia emoção, era raiva, o sangue fervia.

_—_ Por que você está tão triste? _—_ abriu um dos olhos e fitou-a, compassiva.

Yumi caiu de joelhos e começou a esmurrar o chão arenoso. A névoa ao redor de si afastou-se como se a temesse. Ela gritou algumas palavras ininteligíveis. Crystal sentou-se de frente a ela e ficou a observá-la.

_—_ O que está olhando? _—_ questionou bruta _— _O que está olhando?! _—_ derrubou-a novamente com um único tapa. _— _Se não revidar, juro que vou matá-la! _—_ viu-a sorrir _—_ Do que está rindo?!

_— _Você não quer isso... _—_ disse com dificuldade. _—_ Nenhuma de nós quer...

— Nossos desejos não tem nada a ver com isso! Sequer temos o direito de ter desejos, sequer temos vida própria! _—_ pôs-se sobre a menina e contornou seu pescoço com as duas mãos _—_ Você é uma mera reencarnação, portanto não tem uma alma só sua, e nós, as guerreiras, não passamos de sombras das antigas, fomos forjadas de suas sementes estelares, nunca tivemos família, nunca tivemos nada! Nós não passamos de poeira de estrelas, de cacos reunidos! Seres sem alma não podem sentir, não podem viver! Somos bonecas de barro, ocas, feitas para obedecer a comandos, é isso o que somos! Portanto, é o que faço! _—_ viu-a sufocar, não desfez o aperto mortífero _—_ Se a ordem que me foi dada foi lutar, então eu lutarei! Não importa se você revidará ou não, jamais deixarei de fazer a minha parte! _— _depois da amarga declaração, vislumbrou a expressão entristecida da garota a quem sempre protegeu, os olhos inundados, os lábios trêmulos, estava chorando. _—_ Pare de chorar! _—_ o grito ecoou por todo o cenário fictício _— _Chorona, sempre chorando pelos cantos, se lamentando! Onde está a sua dignidade?! _— _os espelhos dilataram-se à face, mãos gentis cativaram-na, a sua vítima sorria amistosamente, o sorriso era tão poderoso que a desarmou no exato instante em que se fez presente. Desfez o nó assassino no pescoço dela, viu-a sugar longa dose de ar e tossir. _—_ Por quê? Por que me deixa fazer isso? Por que me deixa atacá-la? Por que não faz nada?

_—_ Nenhuma de nós somos bonecas ocas, temos nossas almas sim! _—_ buscou as mãos da guardiã, entrelaçou os dedos aos dela _—_ Somos amigas... _—_ uma cálida energia emergiu de seu interior, resplandeceu do broche e emancipou-se, atingindo o corpo que jazia sentado sobre o dela _—_ Não importa o que aconteça, devemos sempre estar unidas, sempre! Você pode ser durona, Yumi, mas eu te amo. Eu te amo como amo Hina, Reiko, Marine, Mizumi, Hotaru, todas! E eu as amo como amo meu povo, minha casa, minha família! _—_ o brilho intensificou, determinação transbordou dos olhos azuis, as lágrimas secaram e deram espaço a traços benévolos _—_ Por isso, nunca as machucarei! _—_ as duas começaram a flutuar, Yumi não conseguiu mais mover-se _—_ Temos uma missão em comum, Wind! Devemos nos unir e não nos espancar! Se queremos ser fortes, devemos ajudar umas as outras, devemos descobrir juntas como aprimorar nossos poderes! A nossa união é nossa verdadeira força! _—_ abriu os braços, atrás de si o espectro de uma vida passada ressurgiu, abraçando-a, o Cristal de Prata adquiriu todas as cores de um arco-íris místico, o Cristal Dourado surgiu como uma estrela cadente e fundiu-se à outra pedra, e, por fim, grandes asas brancas brotaram nas costas de Sailor Love. A tiara desapareceu da testa, abriu espaço para a Lua Crescente, preciosamente dourada _—_ Nós devemos ser inseparáveis! Se existe um destino, esse é o nosso! _—_ ergueu a mão à sua agressora. Sailor Wind, estupefata, rendeu-se àquele poder e uniu-se a ela. Foi tomada em um caloroso abraço, repentinamente, a aura pueril a fortaleceu. O broche aqueceu-lhe o peito, brilhante. Cogitou que nos outros cenários de mentira, todas as meninas pudessem sentir aquela força superior. E estava certa. Cada uma delas foi envolvida pela luz ebúrnea de Crystal. Os broches resplandeceram suas respectivas cores. Mesmo o de Sailor Phantom, a loba solitária.

Neherenia sorriu satisfeita de onde estava.

_—_ Finalmente conseguiram... _—_ comentou.

Do broche de Sailor Acqua, um tridente talhado em água-marinha se materializou aos poucos, assim que o tocou, o corpo inteiro entrou em colapso e depois se recuperou, mais forte do que jamais fora. Do broche de Sailor Nature, uma nuvem de borboletas coloridas voou e transformou-se em um chicote trançado de cipós e todos os tipos de flores, o objeto adquiriria o tamanho que ela desejasse, e que os inimigos jamais se permitissem enganar pelas aparências, pois aquelas plantas não murchariam ou se despedaçariam, a vítima que se visse enroscada por aquela arma poderia perder membros facilmente. Sailor Ocean contemplou uma enorme concha feita de madrepérola materializar-se diante de si, dela os mais diversos sons emitiam-se, inclusive uma voz misteriosa que informou-lhe:

_— _Quando estiver próxima ao mar, me chame. Meu nome é_ Caríbdis_.

Sailor Phantom, por sua vez, viu-se desarmada diante do homem que adquiriu forma a partir do espectro azul. Sailor Saturno caiu sobre os joelhos, atônita com a imagem do indivíduo que a tomara como esposa há muitos anos atrás. Os cabelos escuros, quase avermelhados, bailavam, os olhos verde-petróleo como os de Valkyria cintilavam, nas mãos dele uma robusta espada que de pé provavelmente teria quase a mesma estatura da guerreira. O cabo púrpuro possuía opalas coloridas cravadas em seu todo. A lâmina, transparecida, parecia feita do mesmo material que as pedras preciosas, raios formavam-se em sua ponta afiada.

— Essa arma é sua, parte do meu espírito está nela e irá protegê-la. _—_ o espectro explicou, em seguida direcionou o olhar à antiga amada e sorriu. _—_ Cuide da Espada Ceifadora, escolha com cuidado quem cortará com essa lâmina, pois as almas das vítimas nela ficarão presas.

— Papai! _— _como gostaria de abraçá-lo, mas era nada além de uma aparição metafísica.

_—_ _Tenshi_... _— _Sailor Saturno sussurrou. A figura flutuou até ela e tocou-lhe a foice. Uma aura azulada a envolveu, Hotaru sentiu-se aquecida.

_—_ Você está em sua última forma, ainda assim, há um pouco de mim que pode passar para você e fortalecê-la. Poderá usar seu máximo poder, ao menos uma vez, sem arriscar sua vida.

— Espere, não vá! _—_ tentou segurá-lo, porém, o fantasma desapareceu como fumaça e retomou a forma de um orbe azul que sobrevoava o ombro de Sailor Phantom. _—_ Ele está em paz? _—_ direcionou a pergunta ao fruto de seu amor perdido.

_— _Ele sempre esteve entre nós e sempre estará, ao menos enquanto eu existir. _—_ afagou a luz índigo que a rodeava.

Sailor Fire pensou que o corpo fosse incinerar. Olho de Águia afastou-se com medo de queimar junto. Um fogaréu a consumiu, ela abraçou a si própria tentando controlá-lo. O broche ardia vermelho, em brasa, fumaça abandonava-o.

— O que é isso? _—_ tremeu até em espírito, as chamas eram intensas e tomavam conta de tudo o que fazia parte dela.

_Liberte-me!_ _— _ouviu _—_ _Deixe-me sair!_ _—_ a voz era imponente, rosnada.

Hina abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e entregou-se, o fogo que a contornava subiu aos céus e assumiu o formato de um enorme dragão. Os olhos verdes contemplaram-no extasiados, aquele fogo materializado em criatura mitológica desejava sair de seu corpo há tempos, talvez por isso sentisse-se em chamas a todo instante. Ele era a Fênix em forma de um magnânimo réptil alado, e era dela. Era a manifestação de seu poder.

— Eu sou a sua força, _—_ a criatura afirmou, os olhos de pirita rubra brilharam _—_ eu sou você _— _as asas ruflaram, provocando ventania, o gigante de fogo parou diante dela e encarou-a, majestoso _—_ Dê-me o nome que quiser, invente um comando, e eu virei. Eu sou a arma de que precisa.

Sailor Wind, por último, desfez-se do abraço quente e foi envolvida por um furação gelado e cinzento. Nuvens tempestuosas cercaram-na por todos os lados, os raios a atingiram, entretanto, nenhuma faísca causou-lhe dor ou feridas. Sailor Love observou atentamente dois objetos formarem-se diante da Mãe de Todos os Ventos: machados cujos cabos eram incrivelmente prateados, límpidos como espelhos, as lâminas perigosamente afiadas eram transparentes, por dentro ventos esbranquiçados formavam tormentas, bastava que a guardiã girasse as armas para provocar calamitosos furacões constituídos de vento, eletricidade e gelo, verdadeiros titãs.

— Wind, você é incrível!

— Eu não fiz nada, você fez. _—_ fitou os machados que nasceram dela própria, a luz de Crystal os circulava, aliás, envolvia tudo. Não havia mais cenário nebuloso, pântano, vulcão ou cemitério. O branco cintilante contornou a todos, depois, pequenas rachaduras trincaram nas falsas paredes e elas se desfizeram como se fossem cacos de vidro. Para a princesa, assistir um cenário desmoronar tornara-se comum, não se assustou, na verdade, felicitou-se assim que todas as outras companheiras surgiram à sua volta, em ciranda, e ela no meio. O lume ainda as amparava, finalmente dividido nas cores dos elementos de cada uma. O Trio Amazonas e a rainha Neherenia , por fim, juntaram-se às poderosas marinheiras. O dragão de Sailor Fire retornou ao broche, assim como a concha de Sailor Ocean, o tridente de Sailor Acqua, o chicote de Sailor Nature, a espada nórdica de Sailor Phantom e os machados de Sailor Wind. No entanto, Crystal, por sua vez, assistiu se formar da pedra colorida em seu peito um grande báculo, o mesmo que surgira a sua frente em Elysium. Ela o abraçou e fechou os olhos.

_Você conseguiu..._ _—_ a voz que a ajudara certa vez, daquela mulher que era considerada uma Deusa Branca, ecoou nos ouvidos, na mente e no coração _—_ _Estou orgulhosa de você!_

— Vovó, você me ajudou, não foi?

_Estive ao seu lado o tempo todo, mas você foi a responsável por tudo isso. Você criou uma nova joia mística! Além de ser a única capaz de utilizar o máximo poder de purificação, você tem o dom da fantasia, de transformar pesadelos em sonhos, de trazer a esperança de volta. Apenas um coração repleto de amor poderia fazer algo assim._ _—_ um abraço, ela jurou senti-lo _— Você é forte, e você é a força. Sem você, elas perecem. _

_—_ As guerreiras da Lua Branca só serão invencíveis se você as guiá-las. _— _Neherenia fê-la abrir os orbes e sair do transe.

Ela desejava fazer muitas perguntas à criatura que aparecera à sua frente. Mas, viu-se diante de uma realidade que era mais importante: não estava sozinha, tinha amigas que dependiam dela, e de quem dependia. Um largo sorriso formou-se expondo os dentes, Crystal, impulsiva, jogou-se nos braços de todas. Elas se apertaram, riram juntas, orgulhosas e satisfeitas por finalmente entenderem do que aquele treinamento se tratava:

— As forças de vocês, não importa se da mente, ou do corpo, se superam pelo objetivo comum. Eu as testei , é verdade. Nem mesmo os reis conheciam o meu verdadeiro objetivo. Quis ver se vocês se deixariam levar pelos instintos, e até onde iriam para defender seus corpos. Algumas de vocês quase se deixaram levar pela raiva ou pela vaidade _—_ fitou Sailor Nature, Sailor Aqcua e Sailor Ocean _—_, nos primeiros dias sentiram prazer ao atacar o oponente, eu vi e temi. Todavia, conforme o mês se passou, vocês começaram a perceber que havia algo de errado, Sailor Phantom e Sailor Saturno descobriram as minhas intenções desde o princípio... O foco era ela. _—_ cravou as pupilas douradas no assunto: _—_ A princesa. Os amigos ferindo uns aos outros era o incentivo para que o coração puro fosse invocado. Somente ela poderia destruir a realidade que criei, assim como sua avó. Por isso, a incentivei como pude, não foi à toa que escolhi Sailor Wind como sua adversária. Você está pronta, Sailor Love. _—_ andou até a menina e tocou-lhe os ombros _—_ E preparou suas amigas. Lembre-se, este é apenas o início. Agora que aprenderam que juntas têm a força, devem aprimorar seus poderes, nunca se sabe quando serão necessários. Algumas de vocês precisam aprender a controlar seus espíritos, suas novas armas nada mais são do que pedaços de suas almas, não se esqueçam.

— Como pode saber tanto, Neherenia? _—_ Sailor Saturno não conteve a pergunta _—_ Você sempre esteve longe, sequer convivia conosco...

_— _Há muitos anos atrás, _Ela_ me procurou em sonhos, e disse-me algo que a princípio não entendi. _—_ sorriu saudosa _— _Neherenia, _—_ parafraseou-a _— _um dia, você será convidada a um baile, lá você conhecerá o Futuro representado em uma simples menina. Os olhos serão os meus, mas não se engane! Os cabelos serão da cor de um dos doces que eu mais gostava de comer, repare-os bem, _—_ riu-se _—_ pois, à dona dos cabelos de chocolate você deverá ensinar uma lição: força não se resume a ferocidade, força não é sinônimo de amargura ou de insensibilidade. A força jaz na determinação de proteger, de fazer o bem, de não se permitir corromper e cair. A força jaz no _coração_. _—_ encerrou a mensagem com lágrimas nos olhos _—_ Sailor Love, enquanto houver _amor_ em você, você será forte. Minha missão está cumprida.

Pouco a pouco, como se pincelado pelo mais talentoso dos pintores, o salão real se formou ao redor deles. Helios, Rini e Damien aguardavam-nos ansiosos, tiveram de proteger as vistas quando as Sailors ressurgiram, seus uniformes cintilavam fortemente, assim como os diferentes cabelos e olhos. As pedras cravadas nas tiaras piscavam, as asas colossais de Sailor Love enredavam-nas, algumas penas planaram pelo cômodo, uma derramou-se à mão do príncipe de Sedna.

_—_ Majestades, _—_ os cabelos negros e fartos esparramaram-se pelo piso enquanto ela os reverenciava _—_ Elas foram devidamente treinadas e estão prontas para o que vier. Cumpri o meu papel, agora me despeço de todos. Regressar às minhas terras é minha obrigação.

— Seremos eternamente gratos pelo bem que nos fez. _— _Helios declarou. Por baixo das madeixas noturnas um fino sorriso o respondeu.

— Será sempre bem vinda em Tóquio de Cristal. _—_ Rini finalizou.

Enquanto as formalidades continuaram, Crystal pensava sobre a última sessão. Um amor profundo abraçara-a desde então. Ela fitou cada uma das companheiras de batalha e se viu aquecida. Aquelas pessoas cresceram com ela, eram como suas irmãs. Sailor Wind, embora rígida, encarava-a sutilmente, nos orbes espelhados uma estranha serenidade se emanava, Sailor Love lhe sorriu.

"Por eles, por minhas amigas, por minha família, eu superarei qualquer coisa"! _—_ e atentou-se aos pais _—_ "Não tenho o direito de ficar triste se tenho tanto para me fazer feliz"... _—_ e fitou Damien discretamente _—_ "Tantas pessoas dão tudo de si para me fazer sorrir, eu devo agradecer por ter uma vida tão plena". _—_ suspirou _—_ "Só gostaria de poder retribuir, só gostaria que todos fossem felizes, que não existisse mais uma alma errante e sofrida nesse mundo" _—_ lembrou-se da assombração de seus sonhos, a garganta secou drasticamente. _—_ Eu preciso ajudá-la! _—_ sussurrou decidida.

À noite, tão logo deitou para dormir, concentrou-se. Nas mãos, acima do peito, abraçava o broche, a pedra furta-cor brilhou singela. De olhos fechados, deu tudo de si para alcançar os sonhos de Diamante, pois sabia que antes de encontrá-lo, a assombrada garota surgiria para impedi-la, e assim se sucedeu.

— Você, de novo! _—_ Ametista deu o ar de sua graça. As duas se confrontaram em uma imensidão escura e vazia, debaixo de seus pés, como se pisassem em um espelho, os reflexos perfeitos imitaram seus gestos. A jovem pequenina dos cabelos lilases trajava o kimono de quando era soberana, Crystal, em contraste, estava na última forma de Sailor Love, algo similar à Eternal Sailor Moon, diferente pelas cores cor-de-rosa e púrpura dos detalhes.

_—_ Eu quero te ajudar... _—_ o tom amistoso da marinheira contrastou com o raivoso da Black Moon. _—_ Eu quero te entender...

— Mentirosa! Você quer que eu abra caminho para que possa manipular os sonhos do príncipe! _—_ rosnou.

— Não. _—_ destemida, Sailor Love só parou de andar quando estava bem próxima de Ametista. _—_ Dessa vez, eu vim por você.

Antes que pudesse esbravejar novamente, viu-se desarmada pelo olhar mais sincero e compassivo que confrontou.

—... Por mim? _—_ lembrou-se de Quartzy, sua doce irmã de criação, só havia visto doçura similar naquela criatura. Quase cedeu, porém, o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos lábios fechou-se, uma gotícula escorreu dos olhos, quase impossível de se ver. _—_ Não importa, mesmo que seja verdade. É tarde...

— Não diga isso! _—_ tocou-lhe os ombros, uma aura ebúrnea as envolveu _—_ Nunca é tarde.

— Para você é. _—_ insistiu, o corpo transpareceu e começou a se desfazer em pontos de luz. Crystal percebeu o que ela era:

_—_ Você não está mais viva... não é? _— _choramingou emocionada. A tristeza da outra alcançou seu coração. _—_ Você está tão sozinha... Eu sinto muito! _—_ abraçou-a antes que pudesse desaparecer.

_—_ Não tenha pena de mim, eu não tive de você. _— _os olhos pesaram, no entanto mantiveram-se abertos por um triz, opacos _—_ Posso ir para o inferno por isso, mas não me importo, eu o fiz.

— O que você fez? _—_ de algum modo, o jeito como Ametista falou a congelou por dentro, algo horrível estava por vir da boca dela, sabia, e estava certa:

_—_ Não importa que você tenha forjado essa pedra _— _os dedos franzinos apertaram o broche enquanto ainda tinham tato _—_ ou que seus poderes tenham ascendido, o seu coração pode ser o mais bondoso de todos, e ainda assim, você não me perdoará por isso. _—_ sorriu _—_ Você poderá caminhar por todos os vales oníricos, poderá acalentar a fantasia dentro de cada pessoa que você desejar, exceto os sonhos de Diamante, nesses você jamais pisará outra vez.

—... O quê? _—_ os olhos perderam o brilho.

— Eu os selei, para todo o sempre! _—_ desapareceu como se nunca houvesse existido. Afinal, a presença de uma Sailor Love fortalecida fora o suficiente para purificar o resquício de seu ser que teimava em existir para resolver assuntos inacabados.

Em Nemesis, acampado em um bosque sombrio de cristais negros, Diamante se retorcia em pesadelos. Durante trinta dias sonhara com gritos, sofrimento, fome, morte e escuridão. Não encontrara um sobrevivente, nada, todos morreram de fome, e em breve, se não fizesse algo, os residentes da morada real seriam os próximos, inclusive ele. Esforçava-se para se lembrar do calor do sol, do cheiro da terra molhada, no entanto, já quase duvidava que um dia os conhecera. Somente um pequeno trecho de seu coração não se rendeu à amargura, aquele onde a esperança do reencontro amoroso pulsava intensa. Jade enxugava seu suor todas as noites e tentava conter os espasmos do corpo, causados pelos sonhos perturbadores.

— Ele está enlouquecendo! _— _ a escrava alforriada comentou apavorada.

_—_ Crystal! _—_ chamou o nome, sonâmbulo.

_—_ De novo? _—_ Akai, ajoelhada do outro lado, bufou entediada _— _É um chorão! Isso sim! Chama por ela toda vez que dorme!

_—_ Daqui a poucos dias voltaremos para o palácio, e olhe para ele! Está aos cacos, pronto para ser devorado por Onyx e Topázio! Ele precisa encontrar forças, ou então, sucumbirá!

_—_ Crystal! _—_ outro grito obcecado, doentio, e ela não surgia, não podia ouvi-lo, não podia salvá-lo do que estava por vir...

_**Oh, como eu anseio por uma chuva reconfortante  
>Tudo o que desejo é sonhar novamente<br>Meu coração amoroso, perdido nas Trevas  
>Por Esperança eu daria tudo de mim...<strong>_

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>Sim, no final do capítulo eu coloquei o refrão de <em>Nemo<em>, música da banda _Nightwish_, porque achei tudo a ver com a situação! HAHAHA  
>Ai gente, foi muito difícil escrever esse, eu tive que unir as coisas em um capítulo só para tentar não deixar essa história mais longa do que já vai ficar.<br>Então, finalmente a bomba explodiu entre Águia e Mizumi, e Hotaru está chegando de mansinho... Yey! Vejamos o que vocês vão achar disso...  
>E Hina? Daqui a pouco ela chega e diz: não sou uma Sailor, sou uma <em>Khalees<em>i! **Dracarys**!  
>Brincadeira, sempre quis que ela tivesse algum poder ligado a dragão, antes mesmo de conhecer <em>Game of Thrones<em>. Eu só não sabia se faria um dragão clássico, cheio de escamas, essas coisas, ou do jeito que fiz: o dragão dela é todo feito de fogo, como se fosse uma fênix mesmo, apenas os olhos que são cravejados em pedra preciosa – pirita – a pedra da Sailor Fire.  
><em>Caríbdis<em> é uma criatura mitológica, fiquei pensando se explicaria o que significa nesse capítulo ou se deixaria para mostrar o que realmente é quando, posteriormente, Sailor Ocean usasse seu poder... mas aí, vocês podem lindamente pesquisar na _Wikipédia_ e descobrir de qualquer jeito, isso se vocês já não souberem, não é? Então, vamos lá: Caríbdis é uma daquelas lendas marítimas, alguns explicam-na como um turbilhão nas águas, tipo um tornado que engole tudo, outros narram-na como uma espécie de serpente marinha, mas a princípio, Caríbdis era uma espécie de ninfa... Interessante, né? Adoro mitologia!  
>É isso pessoal, ao menos por enquanto, espero que estejam gostando. Como comentei, além desse que postei, tem dois prontos, mas antes gostaria de vocês opinando sobre os que já estão postados, se puderem.<br>Kissus!


	42. Escrito por linhas tortas

E então, saiu o Act 22 (coisa linda de se ver) e cá estou eu postando mais um capítulo! Esse, amigos, está para lá de intenso! Vocês não fazem ideia de como estou ansiosa por saber suas opiniões!  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 42 – Escrito por linhas tortas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eu os selei, para todo o sempre!<em> _— _Crystal acordou no meio da madrugada, arfante, impregnada pela frase sombria. A pele eriçada repuxava-se. O vento tempestuoso abrira a janela e uivava sombrio. As cortinas brancas agonizavam-se, tontas, e ela, assustada, pulou da cama, fugiu do quarto e correu pelos corredores. Não quis pedir abrigo aos pais, não iria preocupá-los, procurou outra forma de proteger-se e encontrou-a num quarto desabitado.

Acendeu a luz e atentou-se a cada detalhe: à cama arrumada, lençóis recém-trocados, a poltrona encapada, e, em uma prateleira qualquer, um vaso vazio. A memória dela pintou uma tela de rosas azuis naquele romântico jarro. Na cama, um príncipe deitado, na poltrona, o mesmo príncipe sentado. Ele lhe sorria, ameno, embora os olhos púrpuros cintilassem sua intensidade e desejo. Ela suspirou, aproximou-se do leito e jogou-se sobre ele, abraçou os travesseiros e afundou-se em algodão. Embora a roupa de cama fora trocada há tempos e o dormitório limpo diversas vezes, Crystal ainda sentia o cheiro _Dele_ impregnado em cada centímetro de coisa. Imaginando-o perto, adormeceu enfim. Todavia, como Ametista profetizou, não pôde alcançá-lo nos sonhos, uma espécie de barreira em torno dele a impediu e impediria sempre... Estavam fadados a desencontrarem-se.

De manhã, Neherenia partiu, todos a agradeceram e despediram-se amistosos. Rini, de certo modo, ficou um pouco aliviada por a Rainha de a Lua Nova regressar às suas terras. Helios, risonho, logo adivinhou o porquê: ciúmes infantis. Ainda assim, a coelha crescida era grata e para sempre seria.

* * *

><p>Escola, novamente, e depois, dever de casa para fazer. Conforme o tempo passava, o período de provas se aproximava. Crystal teve vontade de arrancar os cabelos.<p>

_—_ Está tudo errado, faça de novo! _— _Marine decretava ao ver as contas desorganizadas em um papel, sem pena o amassava e arremessava na lixeira.

— Ai! _— _Crystal desmanchava-se na cadeira, irritada e frustrada. No fim das contas, lá ia a coitada, o cérebro a ponto de fritar, refazer os cálculos todos.

_—_ Não acredito nisso, quantos erros de grafia! Você chama isso de redação?! _— _de novo, Marine rasgava ou amassava o papel, não importava, o destino era o mesmo: lixo. _—_ Faça outra vez!

_—_ Estou com saudades das aulas de Sailor Wind, ela era menos cruel... _—_ Crystal cochichava com Reiko e Hina quando Marine dava as costas.

_—_ O que disse? _—_ a geniosa guardiã das águas, sempre atenta, virava-se, as mãos adornavam-lhe a cintura.

_— _Nada não! _—_ disfarçava abobalhada.

E aquele tipo de cena se repetia com frequência. Por mais chato que soasse, daquela forma elas foram se aproximando, e quando menos esperavam tornaram-se grandes amigas, como nunca antes foram. Esqueciam-se de que estavam entre sailors e princesa e tornavam-se apenas adolescentes vivendo o momento. Damien e Olho de Tigre se juntavam ao grupo animado às sextas-feiras, dia que, após a aula, Sailor Wind as liberava para se divertirem. Juntos, passeavam pela cidade, iam ao parque de diversões, visitavam museus, assistiam a filmes nos enormes hologramas dos cinemas, faziam compras e se deliciavam com as comidas engordativas das lanchonetes. Logo, conheceram a cidade de cabo a rabo. Como jovens comuns, registraram cada aventura em fotografias, Crystal mandou fazer um grande painel prateado e pregou-lhe várias, pendurou-o à parede, onde um dia jazeu um espelho. Antes de dormir, admirava cada imagem, se contagiava pelos risos gravados nas fotos, e assim sentia-se menos vazia e dormia, quase em paz. Driblava a saudade como podia.  
>Porém, não era de desistir fácil, quando a oportunidade surgia ela subia naquele palanque e tentava discursar, descia os degraus depois de muito ser enxotada.<p>

_—_ Você nunca chegará aos pés de sua avó! _—_ ouviu de alguns outra vez, e a frase se repetiu por dias.

Num dia qualquer, enquanto passeava com os amigos pela praça, avistou o templo que uma vez prendeu sua atenção. Separou-se do time e se aproximou da sagrada arquitetura. Prendeu os olhos nos vitrais de seus avós, nas faces das guerreiras de outra era esculpidas em mármore e resolveu entrar. A _catedral_, como por fora, no interior era toda branca, alumiada por enormes lustres de cristal. Colunas gregas sustentavam-na, sentadas em bancos revestidos de veludo arroxeado, pessoas oravam. No fim do extenso corredor cristalino, um patamar com duas estátuas esculpidas em cristal maciço e rosado: os antigos soberanos. A princesa se aproximou, intimidada pela magnitude do par, e diante eles, sobre dois degraus, ajoelhou-se e uniu as mãos.

_—_ Me ajudem... _—_ sussurrou _— _Não sei o que fazer para que eles me deem ouvidos.

Silêncio, depois, o soar melancólico de um grande órgão no andar de cima tocando uma canção nostálgica e arrastada, conhecida pelo nome _Moonlight Densetsu_. A música entorpeceu todos os sentidos da garota deslocada. Seus olhos nevoados elevaram-se às imponentes esculturas e elas pareciam fitá-la, intensas. As mãos das duas lendas, entrelaçadas, apertavam-se, inseparáveis. Os raios de sol atravessavam os matizes e refletiam as diferentes cores nas obras de cristal, o vidro precioso espelhava-as sobre Crystal. De repente, ela ouviu o som de gente se levantando, e passos, e então, uma sombra estagnou ao seu lado. Virou os olhos lentamente e teve o vislumbre de um homem numa armadura negra erguendo-lhe a mão. Assustou-se e meneou a cabeça, confusa. Não havia armadura, apenas um traje, que por coincidência era feito do mesmo tom de preto que os cabelos pousados nos ombros, a mão dele, aberta na direção da menina, convidava-a a segurá-la. Sentiu-se tão protegida que não resistiu, entregou-a e os dedos entrelaçaram-se, sem perceber, acabou por reproduzir o gesto das estátuas.

— Vida longa ao príncipe e a princesa! _—_ primeiro uma mulher, depois outras pessoas repetiram e curvaram-se, leais. Reconheceram-nos, mesmo não vestidos a rigor, ela compunha-se no uniforme do colégio, ele em trajes casuais, um longo casaco negro sobre camisa e calças sociais do mesmo tom.

_Um caleidoscópio é meu coração  
>Luz da Lua, guie este amor...<em>

O coral cantou o refrão e deu um ar ainda mais épico àquele momento. Crystal sequer notara quando as vozes límpidas deram o ar de sua graça e combinaram-se ao instrumental. Uma lágrima involuntária escorreu de seu rosto, ela rapidamente a enxugou, libertou bruscamente a mão e saiu correndo. Damien se ergueu sobre os degraus e observou-a, contra a luz, abandonar o lugar sagrado. Às portas, as meninas, Yumi e Olho de Tigre encararam-na interrogativos.

— Estou com fome! _— _arranjou um sorriso qualquer _—_ Podemos ir para casa?

— O que há com você, Crystal? _—_ Hina, discreta, perguntou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Nada! _—_ exaltou-se ao ver Damien surgir na entrada. _—_ Vamos, vou na frente! _—_ correu afoita, fingindo uma empolgação que não lhe pertencia.

— O que aconteceu lá dentro? _—_ Marine esperou que os outros tentassem alcançar a princesa para perguntar a ele.

— Algo muito estranho, e muito mais forte do que nós... _—_ suspirou distante. _— _Marine, nos tornamos grandes amigos nesse tempo. Posso confessar uma coisa?

— Claro! _— _sorriu terna, como só era quando estava com ele.

_— _Acho que realmente somos as reencarnações de Endymion e Serena. Depois de hoje, não tenho como duvidar disso.

O sorriso fechou-se devagar, os olhos dela pesaram de preocupação assim como suas mãos inertes. Os cabelos dourados, no entanto, chacoalharam-se agitados quando uma brisa passou depressa. Dessa vez, ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>—<em> O príncipe está de volta! _— _Jade anunciou quando pisaram no palácio.

Saphiro, ansioso, foi o primeiro a aparecer no salão real. Expandiu um sorriso brilhante quando viu as portas abrirem e o irmão mais velho surgir das sombras, no entanto, assim que as luzes tornaram os traços lânguidos visíveis, o Príncipe Azul escondeu a arcada ebúrnea por trás de lábios curvos para baixo.

Os olhos violeta, desfocados, giravam perdidos, às vezes davam lentas piscadas, a boca, seca e rachada, jazia reta, entreaberta. Diamante estava em um estado de apatia tão profunda quanto preocupante. Quartzy, ao se chegar, viu Saphiro tocar os ombros do regente e apertá-los para provocar alguma reação.

— Mestre! _—_ Akai saiu do lado de Diamante e correu em direção a Topázio assim que o viu presente, perto dele estavam Aoi e Onyx, ela os ignorou completamente e enroscou-se no pescoço de seu cavaleiro precioso.

_—_ Akai, agora não é hora! _—_ resmungou enquanto sorria discreto, não para a serva e sim para uma Jade à distância. Ela lhe virou a cara.

_— _Estão todos mortos... _—_ Diamante murmurou catatônico.

— Como? _— _soara tão baixo que Saphiro não compreendera.

— Mortos. _—_ falou num tom firme, destoante ao anterior. Sombrio, fitou o caçula _—_ O nosso povo morreu de fome. _— _rangeu os dentes, grave. _—_ Andei por todos os cantos desse pequeno inferno e só encontrei cadáveres!

_—_ Não pode ser... _—_ o mais novo empalideceu.

— E nós seremos os próximos se não fizermos alguma coisa. _—_ Topázio tomou o turno de fala.

Quartzy cobriu a boca com as mãos, o ar lhe faltou. Tentava digerir as palavras aterradoras do Príncipe Branco. Akai não parecia entender a gravidade da situação, Aoi coçava o canto da cabeça confusa. Onyx mostrou-se calmo, como alguém que já esperava por tal notícia, o cavaleiro dourado, por sua vez, emanou o triunfo pelo olhar e se pronunciou:

— Ainda pretende resolver as coisas através de um casamento, príncipe?

_— _Não é hora para isso! _—_ Saphiro intercedeu pelo irmão.

_— _Na verdade, não há hora mais propícia! _—_ O cientista tomou o lado da Crueldade feita em Ouro e Topázio _— _Acho que deveríamos mostrar a ele o que descobrimos!

_— _Agora não! _— _Saphiro esqueceu-se de sua serenidade costumeira e bradou, surpreendeu até Quartzy. _—_ Irmão, me acompanhe. Você precisa descansar... _—_ segurou o braço do parente e fê-lo envolver seu pescoço, assim, lado a lado, deu-lhe apoio até chegarem aos aposentos de Diamante. Lá, o Segundo Príncipe acomodou-o a cama.

_— _Do que eles estavam falando, Saphiro? _—_ os olhos reviraram, exaustos, ele pousou a mão à testa numa tentativa de conter a enxaqueca, algo azul-claro forçou sua vista a atentar-se, eram as rosas num vaso, estranhamente não murcharam.

— Acho melhor ver com os seus próprios olhos... _—_ fechou os punhos e espremeu as safiras, raivoso _—_ Mas, só quando estiver se sentindo melhor. _—_ enfatizou.

— Eu quero saber, já! _—_ Impaciente, sentou-se.

— Não! _—_ conteve-lhe _— _Suplico que espere melhorar.

_—_ É sobre ela, não é? Eu sinto!

Saphiro se calou.

_— _Topázio! Onyx! _ — _o líder gritou os nomes. Teimoso, levantou-se e cambaleou do quarto aos corredores, insistiu em chamá-los até que se apresentassem _— _O que querem me mostrar? Do que estavam falando? _—_ ansioso e trêmulo, ofegou _—_ Não quero que nada se adie, andem logo com isso, falem o que quer que seja!

— Não é algo para se falar, príncipe, é para se ver! _—_ Onyx riu e irritou-o ainda mais. _—_ Siga-me! _—_ de peito estufado, andou na frente como o guia que pretendia ser.

Saphiro alcançou-os, tentou segurar Diamante outra vez. Impulsivo, o príncipe regente o empurrou e insistiu em ir. Topázio os acompanhou por último. Entraram na sala de holografias, Onyx parou diante da mesa onde as cápsulas eram encaixadas. As mãos dele afagaram o aparelho e, através das lentes arredondadas dos óculos, encarou o príncipe com um largo e insano sorriso no rosto.

_—_ Graças às minhas tecnologias, descobri que o par de seu brinco ficou esquecido em Tóquio de Cristal, precisamente com sua tão querida princesa, vossa alteza. Para que o senhor não questione minha devoção e lealdade, adianto que, por mais que eu possuísse chances de dar um fim à vida dela, contentei-me em observar seus movimentos. Admito, fiquei curioso depois que o senhor se vangloriou tanto do romance que brotou entre ambos, e, a princípio, até acreditei que fosse real, já que a menina levava consigo o acessório para onde quer que fosse, pendurado no pescoço, como um pingente...

— Pare de enrolar! _—_ Topázio ordenou.

_—_ Estou tentando explicar! _—_ riu-se _—_ Continuando, sim, ela sofreu com sua partida, como qualquer garotinha teria sofrido. Não é verdade? Mas... _—_ encaixou seu apetrecho circular a mesa, pois ali as imagens se formariam com maior amplitude e detalhes _—_ o tempo passou, e com o tempo as coisas mudaram, mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Os olhos de príncipe Diamante dilataram-se, a boca se abriu muda, e as mãos se fecharam fortemente. O _Outro_, sempre por perto, tocando as mãos da menina, acompanhando cada passo dela, isso ele esperava, mas, vê-la atirada nos braços daquele energúmeno e a peça negra despedaçada no chão como se nada fosse... Ah, não! _Aquilo_ não! O sangue ferveu e correu furioso, a face pálida vermelhou de raiva e ele tremeu. Enquanto cumpria com as obrigações de seu sangue e tentava resgatar o que quer que tivesse sobrado de sua terra natal, Ela se consolava nos braços do homem odiado por ele! Diamante se esquivou enquanto pôde, e Ela insistiu que o queria até quebrar sua resistência, para aquilo?!

_— _Apaixonaram-se. Como prova de amor a ele, ela destruiu o seu brinco e, então, a perdi de vista. Como eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, gravei o máximo de imagens que a memória de minha máquina me permitiu. _—_ apertou os botões do pequeno objeto e as holografias se apagaram como feixes de luz que se extinguem _—_ Sinceramente, não faço ideia de que passo tomará, e não cabe a mim opinar, mas espero que meus esforços sejam de alguma ajuda. _—_ reverenciou-o, estranhamente respeitoso.

_—_ Talvez este seja o momento para se libertar, os sentimentos que nutre por essa garota são um empecilho para agir em nome de seu povo. Se ela é o motivo de sua hesitação, lamento, mas não me soa como uma razão concreta para não atacarmos a Terra. Até porque, como se casará com uma mulher que se entregou para outro homem? Acaba de ver com os próprios olhos. Duvidará? Não há fundamento ou praticidade nisso. _—_ Enquanto o gênio do clã esforçara-se para ser compreensivo, o militar não mostrou convalescência. _—_ Portanto, pergunto-lhe na esperança de que sua consciência seja razoável, e de que você não mais se deixe levar por suas emoções, o que decidirá? Cumprir com o objetivo do clã e tomar Tóquio de Cristal, ou nos matar de fome aqui nesse planeta remoto? _—_ cruzou os braços e fitou-o diretamente, sem piscar ou desviar.

Saphiro, apreensivo, observou o irmão mais velho. A lisa franja celeste cobriu-lhe os olhos enigmáticos, o estopim de raiva deu espaço a letargia, o estado anterior. Aliás, a inexpressividade do Príncipe era, em si, um grande enigma. Ele deu as costas, girou a maçaneta da porta e se foi. Todos se surpreenderam com a falta de reação, os três homens que restaram na sala entreolharam-se, dois deles assustados: Saphiro e Onyx.

— Você é o irmão dele! Explique, o que foi isso?! _—_ Onyx perguntou entre risos nervosos.

* * *

><p>Diamante vagou até o quarto como um fantasma arrastando suas correntes pelo piso, Quartzy o viu e resolveu segui-lo até a porta, não ousou entrar, mas observou através da fechadura o homem entorpecido cativar um ramo de flores em mãos, apertá-las contra o peito e espremê-las até lhes derramar todo o sulco e não lhes deixar uma pétala sequer. O silêncio fúnebre morreu, no lugar dele um grito excruciante, rasgado e selvagem. As trevas envolveram-no, os olhos apáticos arregalaram-se furiosos e ele repetiu, com força, vezes seguidas:<p>

— Mentirosa! Como ousa me trair?! _—_ as mãos cravaram-se à cabeça, os dedos esconderam-se por debaixo dos fios. A dor era tamanha que ele precisava extravasar de alguma forma, os objetos ao redor flutuaram, no estado de ira em que se encontrava, não conseguia controlar os próprios poderes. Não tardou para que mal conseguisse raciocinar. Não houve espaço para dúvidas, estava odiosamente claro para ele. Se relutou contra o que viu, foi por tão poucos instantes que mal conseguiu se lembrar.

_—_ O que está havendo?! _— _Saphiro encontrou Quartzy à porta.

_—_ Príncipe, não entre lá! _—_ apavorada, pôs-se à frente, impedindo passagem _—_ Sei que é irmão dele, mas do jeito que as coisas estão, ele pode matar qualquer pessoa por engano!

_—_ Deixe-me passar! _—_ disse autoritário, segurou-a pelos ombros no intuito de forçá-la a sair do caminho.

_— _Não! _—_ num ato desesperado, abraçou-o forte.

— Quartzy?! _—_ segurou-lhe os braços, tentou livrar-se deles, ela o apertou ainda mais _—_ Quartzy, pare com isso, ele não vai me machucar, me deixe passar!

— Não! _—_ persistiu até que caíssem sentados ao chão, enlaçados de frente um para o outro. O coração dela pulava, a face rosara, Saphiro perdeu as forças.

Ouviram explosões do outro lado da porta, som de vidro se quebrando, urros e pragas. Saphiro cerrou os olhos com força e tremeu de cima a baixo. Enterrou o rosto em um dos ombros da bailarina, buscando consolo.

_— _Jurou que amaria a mim e a ninguém mais, jurou ser minha! – Diamante continuava a gritar, descontrolado – Isso não ficará assim! Não, não ficará! Vai se arrepender! Eu a avisei!

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Crystal? _—_ Rini quase deu um gritinho de susto ao ver a filha chegar à sala de jantar trajada em um vestido branco, réplica da nobre vestimenta que Princesa Serena costumava usar no Milênio de Prata.

— Eu resolvi experimentar... _—_ sorriu e corou. Durante a ceia, a mãe a encarou incessantemente.

Depois da sobremesa, a jovenzinha foi a primeira a pedir licença. Já que no quarto não havia mais o espelho da penteadeira, Crystal foi até o salão de baile onde algumas paredes possuíam espelhos gigantescos, iniciavam-se no rodapé e quase tocavam o teto. Parou diante de um e rodopiou, admirando-se, ou melhor:_ tentou_ se admirar. Percorreu as mãos pela barriga, ajeitou a saia, e, por último, prendeu parte das marias-chiquinhas nas mãos, simulando os coques que a sua ancestral usava. Suspirou, desapontada.

— Por que está fazendo isso? _— _o príncipe de Sedna surgiu às costas dela, vidrado na imagem que se apresentava no espelho.

_—_ Há muito tempo tenho percebido que meu povo não me respeita por Crystal, na verdade, eles não gostam de Crystal... _—_ as mãos soltaram as ondas, os falsos coques se desfizeram. _—_ Eles amam Sailor Moon, e se apegam a mim por acreditarem que sou sua reencarnação. O mesmo acontece com você, Damien, essas pessoas nos amam por acharem que somos Serena e Endymion. Então, eu me pergunto, _—_ abraçou a si mesma _—_ Como poderei reinar Tóquio se não sou respeitada? Eles não me escutam... Estou apavorada! _— _cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

— Ainda falta muito, princesa. _—_ tocou-lhe os ombros e os massageou _—_ Você tem só quinze anos... Eu, com dezoito, ainda não sou rei. Seus pais estarão aqui por muito tempo, você sabe, por causa do poder do Cristal de Prata.

_—_ Minha mãe uma vez me disse que assim que eu completasse a maioridade, me passaria a coroa. E eu sei que ela só planeja fazer isso por também acreditar que sou a reencarnação de Nova Rainha Serena. _—_ estremeceu _—_ E então, você vê... Eu subo naquele palanque e recebo pedradas! O que me acontecerá quando for rainha? Serei deposta? Serei executada na praça?

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! _— _apertou-lhe os braços e virou-a de frente a ele _—_ Eu jamais permitirei que a machuquem! Jamais!

_—_ Eles respeitam você... _—_ riu entristecida _— _Eles o seguiriam para onde quer que fosse! _—_ passou a mão pela testa e depois pelo canto da face _—_ Você deveria assumir esse reinado, não eu. Não tenho talento para ser rainha, eu deveria ter nascido normal, como qualquer outra garota...

_—_ Eu não poderia assumir o reino sozinho, só o assumiria se estivesse casado com você. _— _apertou as mãos pequeninas e trouxe-as para perto do rosto, beijou cada uma.

— Damien... _—_ respirou fundo _—_ Você sabe que eu amo o...

_— _Não precisa repetir isso para mim, já ouvi várias vezes e entendi o recado. _—_ acarinhou uma fina mecha de cabelo caída à frente dela _—_ Mas princesa, e se ele não voltar? Logo será inverno, logo o final do ano chegará e ele sequer teve a consideração de mandar uma mensagem dizendo que chegou vivo em seu planeta natal.

_—_ Ele vai voltar! _—_ afirmou feroz.

_—_ Como pode ter tanta certeza? _— _ela não retrucou _—_ Está vendo? Você não tem...

_—_ Tem razão, eu não tenho certeza de nada... _—_ confessou _—_ Mas preciso acreditar nisso, tem me mantido viva! No dia daquele atentado, algo em mim, algo que eu prezava muito, morreu, Damien. Eu tive que arranjar outra coisa para pôr no lugar, qualquer coisa, ou nunca mais sorriria de novo. Só que, há um vazio, um vazio enorme aqui! _—_ bateu no peito _—_ Vocês têm sido incríveis, graças a vocês tenho seguido em frente, preciso admitir. Você me ajuda muito, me dá forças, mas tudo isso acontece porque, no fundo do meu coração, eu planto a esperança todos os dias! Ele disse que me amava, ele me fez jurar que eu seria dele, e eu me entreguei... Como Diamante me disse uma vez, não há retorno! _—_ embora controlasse as lágrimas, o sofrimento transparecia nela toda.

_—_ Você está exausta, eu percebo... _—_ cativou-lhe o rosto e afagou as bochechas _—_ Crystal, não é obrigada a se manter presa a um homem que não teve a decência de tentar manter contato! Se ele a ama de verdade, prezará por sua felicidade, e olhe só para você, está qualquer coisa, menos contente! _—_ abraçou-a _— _Eu só quero vê-la feliz!

_—_ Eu sou feliz! _— _disse como se tentasse convencer-se _— _Tenho uma família e amigos maravilhosos! Seria muito egoísta da minha parte não ser feliz quando a vida me oferece tudo do bom e do melhor!

_—_ Não minta. _—_ olhou-a nos olhos, sério _—_ Use essa máscara com qualquer um, menos comigo. Você está profundamente infeliz, pode disfarçar o quanto quiser, e eu continuarei vendo através de você.

_— _Como Damien? Como você consegue?! _—_ questionou atônita.

_— _As nossas almas dialogam _—_ colou as testas _—_ de maneiras misteriosas.

A mesma sensação que teve na igreja fez o coração da princesa descompassar. As pálpebras quase se tocaram, sonolentas. Os lábios de Damien estiveram tão próximos que as respirações se confundiram. E, por questão de meio segundo, ele a teria beijado se não fosse empurrado repentinamente.

_—_ Eu sinto muito, mas não posso! _—_ as lembranças pulsaram em seu âmago e provocaram um frio no estômago: o primeiro encontro debaixo da grande árvore, o casebre abandonado no bosque, a brincadeira na relva, a presença _Dele_ no castelo, o beijo na estufa, o beijo afobado na tempestade, a visita noturna e a consumação de um ato amoroso nas profundezas do espelho dos sonhos dela. Cada pedaço de seu corpo ansiava por aquilo que somente Diamante poderia proporcionar. A Luz necessitava das Trevas, ainda, e para sempre. Pele, espírito e essência gritavam "_você pertence a ele_". O coração, por mais balançado que estivesse, no fim inclinava-se a mais resistente das gemas.

_Eu amo você._ _—_ podia ouvir a voz dele _—_ _Você é minha._ _— _de novo _—_ _Não há retorno._ _—_ e de novo .

Antes que escapasse, Damien a segurou pelo braço.

_—_ Você pode e tem o direito de mudar de ideia quando bem entender, não se permita ser controlada por ele.

_—_... Controlada? Nunca fui controlada, eu _quis_ desde o início!

_—_ Ainda assim, você tem o direito de mudar de ideia, não importa o que ele tenha dito. Eu sei que você não está indiferente ao que aconteceu hoje à tarde, sei que você também sentiu algo maior do que nós ali, nos unindo. Estou mentindo?

— Não... _—_ surpreendeu-se com a confissão e aterrorizou-se.

_—_ Talvez estejamos destinados a governar esse reino juntos. Acredito que podemos completar um ao outro, e juntos seremos respeitados e amados, sempre! Talvez só nós dois possamos dar continuidade a uma era próspera, no lugar de seus avós.

— Mas, mas eu... Mas eu quero me casar com Diamante!

_— _E assim, sim, você seria deposta. _—_ afirmou pesaroso.

_—_ Não, tem que haver um jeito!

Ele a soltou e respirou fundo. Os olhos baixaram-se pessimistas, Crystal soube interpretá-los. De algum modo, a erva daninha plantou-se nas ideias dela, no fundo ela sabia, seu povo odiava a Lua Negra com todas as forças. Pensou tanto em amor e esqueceu-se da política... Sonhou em casar-se com o ícone da vilania para seus conterrâneos. Divagações sobre o assunto a atormentaram a noite inteira, e, de repente, a obrigação carimbada em seu sangue real nunca pareceu tão pesada.

Ela pertencia a ele... mas com que direito?

* * *

><p>Quando príncipe Diamante confirmou presença no salão, todos o encararam ansiosos, alguns apreensivos, a maioria curiosa.<p>

_— _Até quando teremos alimento nas reservas? _— _frio, se manifestou tão logo sentou ao trono.

_— _Um mês, talvez uma ou duas semanas a mais. _—_ Jade afirmou.

_—_ Quantos óvnis e_ Droids_ temos a nossa disposição? _—_ o timbre desprovido de emoção era quase robótico. Saphiro sentiu fortes arrepios percorrem-lhe a espinha a cada palavra proferida pelo irmão mais velho.

_— _Depende. _—_ Onyx respondeu _—_ Para atacar a Terra? Insuficientes.

_—_ E quanto tempo levaria para termos o suficiente? _—_ questionou.

_— _Uma década, mas podemos reduzir isso para seis anos se príncipe Saphiro me ajudar. _—_ o cientista explicou.

_—_ Uma década?! Morreremos de fome até lá, tem que haver outro jeito! _—_ Jade perdeu as estribeiras _—_ Como pode continuar tão calmo?! Como não nos disse que precisava de tanto tempo antes, você enganou a senhorita Ametista, então!

_—_ Poderíamos levar menos tempo, mas não teríamos certeza de que renderíamos o povo de Tóquio de Cristal. Como a antiga princesa tinha pouco tempo de vida, não nos restava muita opção. _— _permaneceu calmo.

_— _Então precisamos de recursos o mais rápido o possível. _— _Diamante diagnosticou _—_ Para tal, não podemos contar com a Terra, pela distância e por motivos óbvios.

_— _Príncipe, _—_ Topázio se aproximou e curvou-se diante ele, sabe-se lá porque _—_ há um planeta próximo a Nemesis que pode nos prover esses recursos. Seu regente, assim como a de Tóquio, negou-se a nos oferecer ajuda há alguns anos atrás. Disse que não daria auxílio a criminosos exilados. Embora o poderio bélico dos habitantes de lá seja irrelevante, senhorita Ametista nunca entrou em conflito por crer que todos os nossos esforços deveriam se voltar à invasão da Terra. Mas, pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram e pelo estado em que nos encontramos, creio que saquear aquele planeta seja uma questão de urgência, a menos que você se oponha. Como general e conhecedor de guerra, afirmo que com a quantidade de óvnis e_ Droids_ que temos, os dizimaremos sem muita dificuldade.

_— _Que planeta é esse?

_— Sedna_. _—_ as ondas e os olhos dourados tremeluziram, um riso, sutil, abafou-se.

Um brilho diferente tomou conta dos olhos púrpuros, até então apáticos. A boca quase se rasgou em uma gargalhada insana. Como o destino era irônico, pensava. Saphiro, conhecedor do que o planeta significava, deixou-se contagiar pelo rancor do irmão.

— Preparem os óvnis, preparem os _Droids_! _—_ levantou-se e ditou _—_ Sedna está com os dias contados! _—_ enfim, algum prazer depois de tantos dias de sofrimento e perda dos sentidos _—_ Esse é apenas o começo de nossa vitória!

Todos o saudaram, eufóricos, exceto o irmão caçula e Quartzy. Saphiro acreditava que não havia outro rumo para aquela história, no entanto não se deleitava com a futura chacina. Quartzy, despedaçada, despedia-se do sonho de viver pacificamente no planeta azul.

_—_ E se alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida, que fique bem claro: _—_ prosseguiu eloquente _—_ o plano de vingança foi oficialmente retomado! Não haverá misericórdia! _—_ o ódio estampou-se em cada som. O ponto de luz no coração desvaneceu e Diamante optou por entregar-se à sua natureza escura, dominadora e cruel.

Sem piedade, sem arrependimentos, somente ódio e desejo de fazê-la pagar por ter mostrado-lhe as coisas boas da vida para tomá-las depois eram sua bússola.

"Quando eu disse que não aceitaria que me renegasse, você deveria ter pensado nas consequências. Não descansarei até vê-la cair! A sua queda será o meu deleite"!

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>  
>NEM ACREDITO! Menos de 5000 palavras! YEY!<br>Okay, passou, passou!  
>Agora sim, posso dizer orgulhosamente que, o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo antes da fase II, e, como perceberam no final desse aqui: O BICHO VAI PEGAR!<br>Por mais que Diamante tenha se redimido no passado, creio que a personalidade de uma pessoa não mude da água para o vinho, certas coisas continuam lá no fundo, adormecidas. O nosso príncipe teve motivos de sobra para que seus diabinhos acordassem, há de se convir. Acreditem, foi um parto escrever a cena da ira dele, e até agora sinto como se tivesse faltado alguma coisa... paciência!  
>PS: achei que a cena no templo pedia por Moonlight Densetsu, a melhor abertura de Sailor Moon, que nunca deveria ter sido substituída (na minha humilde opinião).<br>Gostaram da nova capa da fanfic? Foi o último desenho que fiz, demorei que só para terminar porque estava sem tempo...  
>Estou super ansiosa pelas reviews, gente, por favor, não me deixem na mão!<br>Kissuus!


	43. A queda

Oi pessoal, esse era o último capítulo pronto que eu tinha para postar. Queria esperar um tempo a mais para publicá-lo, mas aconteceram algumas reviravoltas na minha vida, então ficarei um bom tempo fora da ativa. Alguém muito querido para mim está com um problema grave de saúde e, ao que tudo indica, tem pouco tempo de vida. Não estou nada bem, na verdade tenho tentado me distrair o máximo que posso e essa fanfic, como sempre, tem sido de grande ajuda, ainda que pouquíssimas pessoas ainda acompanhem e comentem, mas tudo bem. Acontece que agora viajarei para passar esse resto de dias com essa pessoa, parente minha, que está mal, então me desligarei da internet para aproveitar o máximo de tempo que tenho com ela. Por algum tempo, vocês não me verão por aqui, mas isso não significa que desistirei desse projeto que durante tanto tempo tem alegrado a minha vida. Por favor, peço para que não desistam da leitura, e peço para que torçam por mim, para que eu chegue a tempo de ver essa pessoa viva e dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo.  
>Obrigada a todos que chegaram aqui, que esse capítulo os agrade tanto quanto me agradou escrevê-lo.<br>Desde já peço desculpas se houver problema de formatação e ortografia, acontece.  
>Boa leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Minha Queda Será por Você<br>Capítulo 43 – A Queda**

* * *

><p>— Você tem ficado tanto tempo sozinho aí... Acho que Olho de Tigre deve estar com saudades de jogar cartas e bilhar com você. <em>—<em> Hotaru surgiu por trás do banco onde Olho de Águia estava sentado, no centro dos jardins.

— Que nada! _—_ riu breve _—_ Ele anda ocupado demais com a namoradinha dele, e Olho de Peixe está lá em Elysium quebrando a cabeça para treinar uma gatinha. Eu sobrei. Mas quer saber? _—_ despojado, inclinou a cabeça para trás e apoiou-a nos braços. _—_ Gosto de ficar aqui olhando para esse cenário. _—_ fixou a vista nas copas alaranjadas das árvores, e, depois, no caminho dourado de folhas caídas sobre as pedras brancas.

_—_ Ah sim! Valkyria gosta muito do outono também. _—_ sentou-se ao lado dele _—_ É a estação da renovação. E, aqui, acho que é ainda mais bonita. As árvores só secam no inverno, depois de cobertas pelos flocos de neve... É como um Conto de Fadas, não é?

_— _Posso fazer uma pergunta inconveniente?

_— _Bem, agora que você já se anunciou é melhor que faça. _—_ fitou-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de curiosidade.

_— _Você e Valkyria... _—_ pigarreou, sem graça _—_ São como Mizumi e Sailor Wind?

Hotaru riu até chorar. O rapaz afastou-se a ponto de uma nádega desgrudar do banco, quase caiu do assento, balançou os braços na tentativa de manter o equilíbrio. Sailor Saturno puxou-o pelo pulso para ajudá-lo, não soube medir a força e acabou por aproximá-lo mais do que intentava.

_—_ Você é uma piada! _—_ recompôs-se e retomou distância _—_ Eu e Valkyria temos um elo muito forte sim, mas não é nada disso que está pensando!

— Ainda bem! _—_ aliviado, soltou sem pensar. Um rubor repentino esquentou-lhe a face e, em seguida, Águia cobriu a boca com as mãos. _—_ _Erh_... _—_ riu _—_ Digo, ah tá! Entendi! _—_ estufou o peito e jogou os cabelos para trás, ajeitando-os e recuperando a pose galante de outrora.

_—_ Não está tentando jogar seu charme para cima de mim, está? _—_ cruzou os braços, desconfiada e brincalhona ao mesmo tempo. _— _Bom, já que nesses últimos dias nos aproximamos, não vejo problema em contar para você... Valkyria é minha filha.

_—_ Como é?! _—_ exclamou, e dessa vez caiu mesmo do banco. O piso tremeu levemente.

_—_ Sou viúva, Olho de Águia. _—_ suspirou e sorriu nostálgica.

_— _Então, você já foi casada... _—_ passou a mão pelos fios arrepiados, folhas secas caíram das mechas róseas. _— _Eu sinto muito por você, Hotaru, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceu...

_— _Um dia eu posso te contar. Quem sabe? _—_ ficou de pé e estendeu a mão a ele. Cuidadoso, o guardião onírico segurou-se nela e ergueu-se também, ficaram de frente um para o outro _—_ Que tal passearmos pelos jardins? Desde que as meninas começaram a estudar no colégio Juban tenho muito tempo livre... Pode me ajudar a matar esse tempo?

_—_ E eu já não ajudei todos esses dias? _—_ suspendeu o braço quase na altura do peito, oferecendo-o a ela. _—_ Vamos!

_— _Engraçadinho, _— _mesmo se fazendo de contrariada deu o braço a ele, _—_ Se não fosse por mim você ainda estaria chorando pelos cantos por causa da Mizumi!

_— _Tem razão. _—_ abriu um sorriso tão cativante que a Marinheira do Silêncio corou _— _Obrigado por me ajudar a superá-la...

_— _Vamos logo, sim? _—_ alguns fios negros cobriram-lhe a face quando a cabeça baixou encabulada. Era uma mulher adulta, mais velha do que a maioria das que residiam ali, e ainda assim, talvez por ter vivido tanto tempo sozinha, situações como aquela a desconcertavam.

De longe, no palácio, através de uma janela, uma sereia despedaçada observava-os até que sumissem nos tons de laranja, dourado e vermelho. Conformada, afastou-se do vidro e fechou as cortinas. Poderia não estar apaixonada pelo homem, mas lhe massacrava o orgulho vê-lo superá-la tão rápido, Ela, uma Sedutora Criatura Marinha. Eis sua punição: ser facilmente esquecida depois de tanto ter sido amada e não ter se dado por satisfeita e, pior, ser ignorada pela mulher amada todos os dias.

No fim das contas, suas fiéis amantes eram as vagas salgadas. A ela pertencia uma _alma oceânica_, uma _alma solitária_.

* * *

><p>Três dias depois os primeiros flocos de neve adornaram os parapeitos das janelas e o chão das sacadas anunciando a chegada do inverno.<p>

_—_ Neve! _—_ Crystal, animada, correu até os jardins, toda encasacada. Rodopiou e aproveitou-se de cada sensação. O frio suave beijou-lhe o rosto, os cílios selados, os ombros e os cabelos, o tapete branco se fez na terra em poucos instantes somente para demonstrar a magnificência da Mãe Natureza.

_—_ Vai pegar um resfriado! _—_ uma bolinha de neve acertou a nuca da princesa, certeira. Marine, a responsável, riu.

_— _Marine? _—_ emburrada, abaixou-se e catou boa quantidade de gelo branco, quando ergueu os braços para arremessá-lo, destrambelhada como era, fê-lo cair todo sobre ela própria. A lourinha adiante caiu na gargalhada.

_— _Também quero brincar! _—_ Reiko, do outro lado, tentou acertar as duas.

_—_ Cadê a Hina, hein? _—_ Crystal, encharcada, finalmente perguntou.

_—_ Ah, está no coreto tocando piano, como sempre! _— _Reiko comentou _— _Ultimamente ela tem se isolado que só... _Opa_! _—_ surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um abraço caloroso suspendê-la, Olho de Tigre surgiu por suas costas.

_— _O que estão aprontando? _—_ o _Amazona_ beijou o canto do rosto da namorada. Riram juntos.

Crystal imaginou-se com Diamante vivenciando a mesma cena. O inverno, branco e frio, fazia-a rememorá-lo. Quando Tigre, Reiko e Marine começaram a jogar conversa fora, ela aproveitou e se afastou. Decidiu ir até o coreto para ver como sua amiga ruivinha estava e, conforme chegava perto do destino, o soar de uma melodia romântica tornava-se mais vibrante. Entrou no círculo de cristal e contemplou-a, imersa em cada nota, tocando-as como se fossem uma serenata para alguém.

_— _É lindo, Hina. _— _o comentário a fez parar de imediato.

_— _Crystal... _—_ por segundos, pensou ver Saphiro à porta, mas era a confidente. _—_ Obrigada...

_—_ Por favor, não para de tocar. _— _sentou-se ao lado dela, dividiram o banco.

_— _Crystal, você acredita que eles vão voltar para nós? _—_ pousou os longos dedos sobre as teclas brancas e negras, os orbes verdes transbordaram insegurança _— _Faz meses, mas sinto como se fossem séculos.

_— _Temos que ter esperança, Hina. Enquanto não me provarem o contrário, acreditarei que ele ainda me ama!

_— _Mas e se eles nunca voltarem? Até quando acha que aguenta esperar? _—_ soluçou chorosa.

_—_ Até quando você aguenta? _— _olhou-a, interrogativa.

Não houve resposta, não em palavras. Primeiro uma nota, depois outra, e então a música falou por Hina. Sobre as pautas da partitura, um pequeno refrão escrito, era o único trecho que possuía letra. Crystal o cantarolou:

_Esperarei pelo seu amor eternamente  
>Faça de conta que só existimos nós dois<br>Me apego aos sussurros do seu amor  
>Tudo o que somos é um sonho antes do amanhecer.<em>

* * *

><p><em>— <em>Está tudo pronto, irmão. _—_ Saphiro anunciou.

_—_ Perfeito. _— _Diamante levantou do trono e teletransportou-se para fora do palácio, acompanhado pelos súditos. Diante de seus olhos os óvnis negros se impuseram predatórios, magnânimos e invencíveis. O olhar se manteve inexpressivo, mas os lábios sorriram satisfeitos.

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Sailor Phantom? _—_ o homem desfez-se do capuz para olhá-la melhor. Estava parada diante do palanque, quieta e pensativa. _— _O que faz aqui?

_— _Me pergunto quando ela se dará por vencida... _—_ confessou.

_— _Sendo neta de quem é, pode ser que nunca. _—_ estancou ao lado dela. Ambos pregaram as pupilas no microfone encaixado à haste metálica. _—_ Mas, se tiver juízo, vai parar de fazer esses shows deprimentes.

_— _Você acha que ela é a reencarnação de Sailor Moon, Hakaru?

_— _Se ela quiser ser respeitada, é bom que seja. _—_ deu de ombros, zombador _—_ Essas pessoas alienadas só pensam em Rainha Serena e Rei Endymion de qualquer modo... Mal respeitam a atual rainha, imagine uma que defende nossos inimigos? Ela não tem chance!

_—_ Você fala com tanta propriedade... Me faz pensar que está tramando alguma coisa, você e aquele seu grupinho de baderneiros. _—_ pousou a mão ao cabo da espada embainhada na cintura.

_— _Vai me matar? _—_ destemido, virou-se para ela, abriu os braços e sorriu _—_ Eu não tenho medo, você sabe.

Valkyria puxou a espada, o ar em volta uivou, as opalas nela cravadas cintilaram e, num piscar de olhos, a lâmina mortífera cutucou o queixo de seu alvo imóvel e sorridente. A _senshi_ o fitou profunda, séria e grave. Desafiador, Hakaru levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas espessas em resposta.

_—_ O seu olho bom, o que acharia de perdê-lo? _—_ ameaçou-o.

_—_ Você não vai me machucar.

_— _Quer apostar? _—_ pressionou a lamínula contra a pele a um milímetro de cortá-la. _—_ Se eu perfurá-lo com essa espada, sua alma ficará presa dentro dela.

_— _Ao menos estarei sempre perto de você. _—_ fechou os olhos, tranquilo. Sailor Phantom guardou a arma de volta na bainha.

_—_ Você esteve na rebelião contra os descendentes da Lua Negra. Estou errada?

_—_ Eu fui o líder do movimento.

_— _Por quê?

Hakaru apontou com o dedo indicador a cicatriz sobre o olho cego e respondeu:

_— _Jamais confie em um Black Moon, aprenda essa lição.

* * *

><p><em>— <em>Vocês estão se evitando. _—_ Marine declarou assim que avistou Damien passar ao seu lado no largo corredor _—_ Por quê?

O príncipe parou, brusco, e riu baixinho. Quando se conheceram, a garota dos cabelos amarelados o tratava na maior das cerimônias, nem parecia a mesma que o abordara agora, firme e autoritária. Virou-se e encarou-a de frente, passou a mão pelo próprio queixo e, a seguir, coçou a têmpora.

_— _Eu vi que ela sentou longe de você no café da manhã. Hoje não tivemos aula, era dia de fazermos alguma coisa pela cidade e Crystal resolveu ficar em casa justamente na hora em que você iria propor algo, não é? E não me venha dizer que é impressão minha! Você está esquisito...

_— _Tem razão, não consigo esconder nada de você. _—_ deu-se por vencido _—_ Ontem aconteceu algo estranho, e desde então ela mudou comigo.

_—_ Você é um molenga! _—_ resmungou _—_ Por que acha que ela gosta do outro? Ele tinha atitude, enquanto _você_ faz pose de rapaz respeitador, bom moço, o que sabe esperar! _— _cruzou os braços rentes ao busto, as bochechas esquentaram.

_—_ Marine?! _—_ Damien gargalhou _—_ Você fala como se tivesse tanto conhecimento das coisas, mas sobre isso você sabe que não tem. Nunca a vi com ninguém, aposto que nunca foi beijada! _—_ brincou _—_ É até estranho, porque você é uma garota bonita e interessante, qualquer um teria sorte de ser o primeiro a te beijar.

_— _Ora! _—_ adquiriu o tom de uma maçã bem madura e suculenta, os músculos endureceram e ela, instintiva, estapeou o ombro do sedniano. _—_ Vira homem e corre atrás dela, _besta_! _— _ralhou.

_—_ Que mão pesada! _—_ o corpo reagiu a pancada num bamboleio, Damien recostou a mão sobre o ombro atingido, risonho _— _Mas isso confirma a minha teoria, não é?

_— _Não ligo para assuntos românticos, primeiro quero me formar! _—_ justificou de nariz empinado.

_—_ Vou pensar no que você disse Marine. Obrigado. _— _arrepiou os fios dourados no topo da cabeça dela.

_— _Ei, ei! _—_ primeiro reclamou, depois achou graça junto com ele. Então, Damien se foi e o par de águas-marinhas o acompanhou até que desaparecesse entre as paredes de cristal espelhado. O coração esquentou dentro do peito, com uma mão entre os seios o camuflou, a face persistia no tom avermelhado, e um sorriso bobo denunciava-a.

_— _Você gosta dele. _—_ Olho de Tigre ecoou certeiro. De braços cruzados, sorridente, ele se encostara à parede e a observou.

_— _Cadê a Reiko? Até que enfim se desgrudaram! _—_ irritada, mudou de assunto.

_— _Se eu fosse você, desistiria. _—_ passou por ela _—_ Não há chances.

_—_ Ah, não vem! Isso é recalque porque eu não quis nada com você?! Além do mais, não me imagino com ele, se é nisso que está pensando! Eu quero mais é que príncipe Damien e princesa Crystal se acertem e sejam felizes! _—_ soltou.

_— _Está enganada, Marine. Me importo com você e não quero que sofra, porque sei que você não merece. _—_ encarou-a sereno e compassivo _—_ Bonito da sua parte desejar a felicidade dele, não esperaria menos de você. _—_ sorriu _—_ Só não use a afirmação como desculpa para mascarar os seus sentimentos. _—_ a voz da companheira soou esganiçada, de longe _—_ Bem, sua amiga me chama! _—_ animou-se _— _Pense no que eu disse. _—_ deu início ao afastamento.

_—_ Você gosta dela de verdade? _—_ de onde estava, perguntou amena.

_— _Muito! _— _respondeu empolgado e se foi.

_— _Que bom... _— _Marine sussurrou sensibilizada, não só por Tigre e Reiko terem se entendido tão bem, mas pelas coisas que ele disse a ela. O galante integrante do Trio Amazonas nunca lhe soara tão maduro e correto em suas ideias. Há algum tempo, a mocinha sentia algo mais do que amizade por Damien, no entanto, sempre disfarçara os sentimentos muito bem. Olho de Tigre foi o primeiro e o único a percebê-los, outras pessoas sequer desconfiavam. _—_ "Que assim seja, é melhor". _— _pensou _—_ "Ele nunca vai olhar para mim, não como mulher. Sendo assim, acho que vai ser difícil sair esse meu primeiro beijo." _—_ resignou-se.

* * *

><p><em>—<em> Papai? _—_ Crystal surpreendeu-se ao entrar na sala de comunicações e se ver diante de Helios sentado à frente das máquinas, apertando os botões. Acomodou-se ao lado dele e deu-se com mesma tela das outras vezes: "_Sem Resposta_" escrito sempre.

— Eu sei que você vem aqui com frequência, mais ainda depois que Luna e Artemis tiveram que ir embora. _—_ o pai disse. _—_ Portanto, combinei com sua mãe que enquanto ela estivesse tratando de assuntos do reino, eu ficaria por aqui persistindo no contato.

_—_ Obrigada... _—_ comovida, acomodou a cabeça ao ombro dele _— _Vocês têm feito tanto por mim, mamãe até me surpreendeu, admito! _—_ fechou os olhos e respirou fundo _— _Só gostaria de poder retribuir tanto carinho...

_—_ A sua felicidade é nosso objetivo comum, minha princesinha _—_ apertou-lhe uma bochecha.

— Papai, se eu te contar uma coisa, promete que não vai brigar comigo? _—_ entreabriu os oceanos conturbados.

_—_ _Hmmm_... Por que será que não gostei da sonoridade da pergunta? _—_ fez-se de pensativo.

_—_ Promete? _—_ forçou expressões pidonas no bico e no olhar.

_—_ Está bem! _—_ riu terno _—_ E quantas vezes eu realmente briguei com você mesmo? _—_ a filha riu em conjunto, claramente concordando. Quando os risos cessaram, ela iniciou:

_— _Tentei visitar Diamante nos sonhos dele. _—_ a frase foi rápida, sem pausas, quase atropelada _— _Mas fui bloqueada! _— _apertou a manga ebúrnea da farda do pai, abraçada ao braço dele _—_ Aquela menina dos cabelos roxos... ela me impediu! E aí, depois que concluí o treinamento e fiquei mais forte, eu a encontrei uma última vez... e ela desapareceu, como um fantasma se desfazendo em pó. Depois disso, toda vez que tento alcançar os sonhos dele, só vejo escuridão, nunca o encontro! As únicas vezes que consegui vê-lo, ele estava péssimo, abatido, nem parecia vivo... _—_ estremeceu.

_—_ Então, você conseguiu entrar nos sonhos dele, de alguma forma... até ser bloqueada pela menina... _— _acariciou as mãos tensas que lhe apertavam o traje. _—_ Venha cá. _—_ puxou-a para um abraço protetor _—_ Estou orgulhoso de você, é tão poderosa que conseguiu perambular por sonhos distantes, sequer guardados em Elysium...

_—_ Pensei que desse jeito conseguiria me comunicar com ele, já que por esses computadores nunca conseguimos!

_—_ Foi inteligente, eu teria pensado no mesmo. Mas, e a menina? Você disse que ela desapareceu como um fantasma... Se estivesse em Elysium, Olho de Peixe e Diana teriam me contado _—_ e de fato, quase contaram, o teriam feito se Ametista aparecesse uma vez mais diante deles, como a frágil criatura nunca mais marcou presença, decidiram não incomodar o rei.

_— _Ela não está lá, não está em lugar nenhum... era uma alma perdida, papai... _—_ soluçou _—_ Parecia sofrer tanto! _—_ afundou a face nas medalhas douradas do peitoral _—_ Gostaria de ter feito algo por ela... Olha só pra mim! _— _enxugou os olhos molhados _—_ Não mudo nunca, prometi que não ia mais chorar!

_—_ Princesinha, _—_ conteve-lhe as mãos _—_ Comigo não tem por que esconder suas lágrimas. Sabe que se precisar, até assuo o seu nariz! _—_ apertou-o tão logo foi mencionado. _—_ Amanhã, bem cedinho, vou a Elysium averiguar isso com Olho de Peixe e Diana!

_— _Ah não, papai! Mamãe vai ficar brava! _—_ temeu.

_—_ Será rápido, só farei umas perguntinhas e darei uma volta por lá para ver como está. O grande perigo que correrei será voltar para Tóquio de Cristal com as orelhas quentes de ouvir reclamações de Olho de Peixe. _— _após o último comentário, riram novamente.

_—_ Muito obrigada, de coração! _— _fortaleceu o abraço. Ficaram aninhados por alguns minutos, as mãos paternas afagaram os cabelos castanhos até que Crystal sentisse ligeira sonolência.

Um bom pressentimento se acendeu no coração da menina, até que na tarde seguinte o pai retornou do Mundo dos Sonhos com notícias desanimadoras: não encontrara nada, nenhum vestígio de Ametista. Olho de Peixe e Diana comentaram que nunca mais a assombração dera as caras, e que muito menos houve alguma distorção no cenário. Desaparecera como se nunca existira, sem deixar rastros... A única prova de seu engenho era a inacessibilidade de Crystal para adentrar as fantasias obscuras de Diamante. Ela não saberia que o selo não era a única barreira, mas também a incapacidade do príncipe de sonhar. O Ódio obteve sucesso em fazê-lo esquecer.

A semana passou e ela se controlou enquanto pôde, porém, quem lhe era próximo notou-a distante e mais distraída do que o comum. Quando o final de semana tão esperado chegou, antes que se rendesse a uma forte recaída na frente de todos, Crystal saiu do palácio discretamente, escondida debaixo da mesma capa que usava para dar escapadas antigamente. Teve a certeza errônea de que não fora seguida, culpa de seu atual estado desligado.

Apressada, tomou todas as conduções necessárias e alçou seu destino: a _árvore_, nessa estação seca e coberta pelo manto nevoado, assim como o chão onde há muito ela recordava verde e fértil. Não era uma árvore qualquer, era simplesmente _aquela_ onde, próximo as raízes, jazera o príncipe da cor da época.

Baixou o capuz, desamarrou o laço em torno do colo e a capa voou longe, alguém a segurou sem ser notado. Os pés da princesa afundaram-se na neve, vapor escapou da boca aberta, ela só sossegou quando esteve perto o suficiente do tronco para tocá-lo entre dedos e testa. As unhas, se não estivessem protegidas por luvas violáceas, arrastar-se-iam pela madeira ressecada e escura, o corpo desmanchou-se e ela caiu de joelhos sobre o Branco, o choro atingia o queixo e quebrava-se em gelo. Da goela, gemidos doídos lançavam-se ao Nada. A coitada juntou neve o suficiente nas mãos para poder abraçar-se ao Frio e relembrar de toda a beleza que um dia conhecera. O coração dourado reluzia agitado na garganta. Tremeu de frio, e assim mesmo teimou em permanecer ali. Os flocos caíam impiedosos do céu, não tardariam a cobri-la, e tudo o que Crystal conseguia fazer era repetir:

_—_ Onde você está?! Por que me deixou aqui, sozinha?!

_—_ Você não está sozinha. _— _a armadura tremeluziu em sete cores, como um grande prisma.

_— _Damien... _—_ suspirou desapontada.

_—_ Sei que não era a mim que desejava ver, mas acho que terá que se contentar com o que tem a sua frente. _— _abriu-lhe os braços, acolhedor.

_— _Me deixe, por favor! _—_ virou o rosto _—_ Quero ficar sozinha...

_— _Eu sei, mas não posso deixá-la a mercê desse frio impiedoso. _— _ajoelhou-se à frente dela e cobriu-a com a capa, a mesma que a princesa largou ao relento.

_—_ Eu gosto do frio... _—_ murmurou soluçante.

_— _Dê uma chance ao calor... _—_ passou os polegares ao redor dos olhos dela, enxugando-os. Enredou-a nos braços fortes, selou as bochechas _— _Me dê uma chance... _— _balbuciou a orelha gelada e rosada como estavam os narizes, e agora, as bochechas dela.

_— _Eu não posso... _—_ pressionou-lhe as ombreiras firmes.

_—_ Ele não vai voltar. _—_ disse convicto e fitou-a diretamente nos olhos, azul sobre azul, intensos. _—_ Enquanto isso, eu estou aqui, à sua disposição.

_—_ Ele vai sim!

_—_ Fala isso mais para se convencer do que porque realmente acredita. _—_ afirmou veemente.

_—_ Nunca vou amar alguém como amo Diamante! _—_ bradou e esmurrou-lhe os ombros.

_— _Nunca amar alguém como ele não significa que não amará mais ninguém em toda a sua vida. _—_ cativou-lhe a face com as duas mãos, as maçãs aqueceram-se instantaneamente com o toque. _—_ Me dê uma chance... _— _insistiu _—_ Case comigo... _— _sibilou grave e discreto, era como uma confissão, mais do que como pedido.

_—_ Quê? _—_ os olhos arregalaram-se, os dedos apertaram os que pousavam sobre a face, não tiveram forças para tirá-los de lá.

_—_ Case comigo. _—_ falou mais alto, ainda que tremelicoso. _—_ Ao menos pense nisso.

_—_ Damien, somos amigos... _—_ a voz falhou.

_—_ Não posso mais me contentar em ser só um amigo. _—_ as palmas pressionaram-se contra as faces. _— _Você se apaixonou pelo príncipe pela forma como ele a tratava, não é isso? Eu poderia assumir esse posto!

_—_ Da... _—_ não conseguiu terminar o Nome, pois dito aquilo o Sedniano a encurralou contra o tronco e, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, colou as bocas.

Os fios negros ataram-se aos de chocolate, a língua quente e orvalhada tomou a dela, decidida. Tentou empurrá-lo e suas costas foram pressionadas contra a tora oca e gigantesca atrás. As pálpebras cerraram com força, um amargor palpitou no estômago, os pés debateram-se e esparramaram neve para todos os lados. Dentro do beijo, ela grunhiu. Ele insistiu e experimentou-a até que o ar ficasse escasso e parar fosse uma exigência física. Ofegante, mirou-a, cheio de expectativas e, de certo, inebriado.

_— _Você... _—_ arfante, Crystal passou a mão pela boca, suas expressões fundiam-se em surpresa e horror. Depois de um grito, um empurrão, e Damien rolou para o lado _—_ Não repita isso, nunca mais! _—_ bradou aterrada _—_ Nunca mais, você me ouviu?! _—_ e correu para longe, desejando ser perdida de vista. Falhou. Rápido como o vento Damien a alcançou, segurou-a pelo pulso e a girou como se praticassem passos de dança sobre o gelo, os corpos atritaram-se como antes _—_ Damien, me solte! _—_ exigiu.

— Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que quer que eu vá embora! Diga e eu vou, você nunca mais me verá! Mas, se não disser, eu não desistirei de você, não depois de ontem!

_—_ Não aconteceu nada entre nós, você está delirando! _— _esquivou-se do toque, ele a segurou repetitivo.

_— _Então me mande embora! _— _vociferou irracional e estremecido.

_— _Vá embora! _— _também sem pensar, ditou.

_—_ Está certo... _—_ os punhos dela escorregaram do toque desesperado, num instante, o semblante do príncipe perdeu a garra e entregou-se a uma tristeza digna de pena. Errante, cruzou o caminho a lugar nenhum, sem mais um som escapar das pregas vocais.

— Damien, eu lamento... _—_ de costas a ele, parada, manifestou-se pesarosa.

_— _Adeus, princesa. _—_ partiu sem permiti-la vislumbrar o sofrimento fincado nos lumes da alma.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Não desejava o sofrimento de ninguém, tampouco o dele, um ente tão dedicado e gentil... Claro que sentiria a falta dele, não desejava a sua partida! Todavia, a saudade que sentiria seria amiga e não amorosa, não se compararia à dele. Era melhor que se fosse. Se partisse, ver-se-ia livre dos sentimentos em relação a ela, sentimentos sem futuro algum.

Horas depois, pálida de frio, Crystal voltou a casa, depois de muito pensar sobre o beijo roubado. Não sentiu nada, nenhum prazer, somente vazio e profunda dormência. Os lábios mornos e macios de Damien, em outra situação, eventualmente a teriam agradado, se seu coração não comportasse outro homem dentro. O beijo seria doce para qualquer outra garota, não obstante, para Crystal foi insípido, sem sensações transcendentais, sequer carnais. Nada. Atormentada pela frieza sua, não viu os pais afoitos esperando-a a fronte da colossal abertura do paço.

_—_ Crystal, o que pensa que estava fazendo?! _— _Rini a enlaçou e esfregou as mãos nos braços, aquecendo-lhes _— _Quer ter uma hipotermia, menina?! O aquecedor do seu quarto já está ligado! Vamos, agora!

Cabisbaixa, obedeceu à mãe, na companhia dela encaminhou-se ao aposento. Rini tratou de secar-lhe os cabelos e, depois, ajudou-a a trocar de roupa. Somente quando já estava aquecida, a rainha fez questão de preparar o banho da filha por conta própria.

_— _Tome um banho e relaxe, vou pedir para alguém trazer o seu jantar no quarto. Está bem?

"Não estou com fome..." _—_ o fantasma da falta de apetite tornou a assolá-la.

* * *

><p>Na ocasião em que a porta do quarto se abriu, Crystal jurou que seria Damien a trazer a sua bandeja, contudo, avistou uma mulher da criadagem, cerimoniosa, desejar-lhe boa noite e deixar a travessa sobre o criado-mudo. Não houve conversa, a comida vistosa ficou de acompanhante, e só. A princesa preparou-se para dormir, mas o sono não veio. A noite foi longa e perturbadora. Ao raiar enfraquecido do sol invernal, depois de um cochilo ou outro, a neta de Serena resolveu se levantar de vez. Antes de todos, sentou-se a mesa do café da manhã e ficou à espera. Um por um, os habitantes foram se chegando, todos surpresos com a presença precoce dela. A cadeira de Damien esteve vazia durante toda a refeição, um nó no peito sufocou-a. O horário de ir para a escola a impediu de encontrá-lo. Cumpriu com a rotina, ao soar do sino anunciante do fim das aulas, encontrou-se com as amigas e caminharam juntas até o portão de grade. Lá estava Yumi e Olho de Tigre, só. Nem sinal de Damien.<p>

_—_ Onde ele está? _— _assim que chegou a casa, perguntou, olhando para os lados. _— _Vocês o viram? _—_ perguntou aos pais quando adentrou o salão real.

— Damien partiu, minha filha. _— _Helios contou.

— Não pode ser! _—_ Marine estava por perto e ouviu, ela e as outras meninas entraram com Crystal.

_—_ Crystal, não faz muito tempo! _—_ Rini, no entanto, mostrou-se positiva _— _Se você for atrás dele agora, pode alcançá-lo!

_—_ Não. _—_ baixou o olhar _—_ É melhor assim.

— Do que você está falando? _—_ Marine intercedeu _—_ Você sequer se despediu dele! Que tipo de consideração é essa que você tem pelas pessoas?!

— Você não entende! Eu não posso fazer isso, Marine!

_— _Covarde! _—_ esbravejou _— _Se você não vai, eu vou! _—_ despachou-se veloz.

A princesa estava decidida a não ir, mas os olhares recaíram sobre ela como juízes ali, mesmo os que não a julgavam ela interpretou como se o fizessem, provavelmente era a autoconsciência ordenando-lhe o que fazer. Brandiu a cabeça para os lados, fechou as mãos e aligeirou-se.

* * *

><p><em>— <em>Damien! _—_ Marine apelou quando o rapaz subia a rampa para zarpar no navio espacial _—_ Não vá, por favor! Não faça isso!

_— _Marine! _—_ sorriu aturdido, embora ainda sentido. _— _Que bom ver você...

_— _Damien, volte... _—_ aprumou-lhe os dedos esguios _— _Não vá embora!

_—_ Não posso, Marine. Não dá. Desculpe. _—_ apertou os corrimões e voltou-se à porta _—_ Fico feliz em tê-la conhecido, manterei contato!

_—_ Damien! _—_ a voz de Crystal espalhou-se na brisa e vibrou em cada parte dele.

—... Crystal? _— _virou-se vagaroso.

Antes que uma palavra fosse expressa por qualquer um dos três, uma capsula espelhada e do tamanho de um casebre atravessou os céus, rasgou as nuvens e despencou no alto de um dos pálidos montes, no bosque que ficava ao entorno da cidade. A queda provocou um pequeno terremoto, os pássaros que moravam nas árvores próximas do desastre alçaram voo para longe.

— Mas o que foi isso? _—_ Damien abriu a mão direita e nela se materializou o gládio lapidado em cristal.

As duas acompanhantes firmaram as mãos sobre seus respectivos broches e transformaram-se. Sailor Love quis aproveitar-se das asas e voar para chegar mais rápido ao local, porém, Sailor Acqua e o príncipe não permitiram. Foram juntos.

Ao passarem pela cidade, notaram a preocupação incrustada nas expressões dos cidadãos. E, mesmo assim, ninguém se pôs no caminho. Quando chegaram ao bosque, deram-se com Sailor Phantom e Hakaru tentando encontrar uma abertura na grande bola. Fumaça escapava por rachaduras. Damien, assim que próximo, notou o material de que era feito aquele objeto:

_— _Eu conheço isso! _—_ exclamou _—_ É do meu planeta! Afastem-se!

_— _Como?! _— _Sailor Phantom mirou-o desconfiada, entretanto, não coube a ela fazer perguntas, não houve tempo. O objeto esférico abriu-se como uma flor, e, dentro dele surgiu um homem seriamente ferido. Nas feições era muito parecido com Damien, exceto por um detalhe aqui e ali, e os cabelos escuros como o do príncipe, eram tão longos que esparramavam-se sobre pedaços de cristal espatifado. Vestia uma túnica esfarrapada, tecida em linho azul-rei.

_— Doryan_! _—_ Damien tirou o homem de dentro da capsula e estapeou-lhe a face, buscando uma reação. Os olhos azul-celeste abriram-se devagar, as mãos pálidas cobriram o rosto de Damien.

_— _Eu estou vivo? _— _rouquejou.

_— _Sim, meu irmão! Em péssimo estado, mas está vivo!

_—_ Quem são esses? _—_ desorientado, rolou o olhar sobre todas as faces e parou na de Sailor Love, focado na insígnia lunar. _—_ Oh! _— _arregalou os orbes. _—_ É ela!

_— _Sim, Doryan, é a princesa. _— _Damien flagelou o tom. _—_ Você veio e eu estou indo embora. Podemos aproveitar e regressar a Sedna juntos. O que acha?

_— _Sedna? _— _os olhos estreitaram-se e ele se tremeu todo _—_ Sedna não existe mais! _—_declarou.

_—_ O quê?! _— _todos exclamaram juntos, com exceção de Hakaru por não fazer ideia do que se tratava.

_—_ Do que está falando, Doryan? Fomos atacados?! _—_ Damien foi quem tremeu diante da afirmação.

_— _Ele... _— _gemeu de dor, estava ferido na altura do apêndice. Dificultoso, prosseguiu _—_ Não poupou ninguém! Seus ouriços negros fincaram-se em nosso solo. Roubaram cada um de nossos grãos, vegetais e frutas, incendiaram o palácio, decapitaram nosso pai e profanaram o túmulo de nossa mãe! Marcaram nossas terras com símbolos de luas crescentes, secaram até o último dos ramos com aqueles enormes pedaços de pedra negra!

_—_... Pedra negra, lua crescente?! _—_ Sailor Phantom engoliu seco, depois encarou Crystal, seus olhos falaram por mil palavras.

_—_ Sim! Idêntica a dela, bem no meio da testa! _—_ apontou em espasmos _—_ Só que negra como a pedra e viradas de cabeça para baixo.

_—_ Não, não! _—_ Sailor Love ajoelhou-se ao lado de Damien e dirigiu-se a seu parente mais novo _— _Deve haver algum engano! O que mais? Quem fez tudo isso? Você sabe o nome?

_—_... Nome? _—_ riu desgostoso _—_ O diabo tem vários nomes, é o que dizem! Mas, eu juro, nunca vi um monstro tão parecido com um anjo antes! Quem o visse em outro contexto, jamais diria o que ele era de verdade, uma criatura sádica, escarninha, cruel! _—_ rosnou.

_—_... Se não sabe o nome, então, por favor, diga... como ele era? _— _agarrou o pingente dourado e orou, com tudo de si para não ouvir o que imaginava que viria:

_— _Os cabelos pareciam fios tecidos em prata _—_ contorceu-se de dor _—_ as roupas brancas em contraste ao negrume me doeram nos olhos, mas o pior de tudo era aquele par de olhos púrpuros e impiedosos, não piscaram ou sossegaram até verem o último de nós perecer. Ele disse, prazeroso, que aquele era apenas o início... Que Sedna seria um exemplo do que viria a seguir acontecer com... Tóquio de Cristal! Como eu esqueceria o nome de um demônio como esse e... _—_ tossiu outra vez, e consequentemente vomitou uma goma de sangue.

_— _O nome, por favor... Diga o nome! _—_ Crystal esquálida, segurou-lhe os ombros. O coração, ela jurava que parara.

_—_ Precioso, rígido e indestrutível... _Príncipe Diamante_. _— _declarou como uma sentença, e o era, de certa forma, a triste sentença de Sailor Love.

Depois de ouvir o nome, os orbes perderam o brilho como se de vidro fossem. Os ouvidos não captaram mais som algum, a mente, todavia, tornou-se uma sinfonia agonizante de memórias e o corpo, de sensações dolorosas.

_Eu jamais a deixarei cair_. _—_ dentre todas as lembranças, a Frase foi enfatizada, os ecos da falácia se expandiram pelo cenário. Uma mão a amparou pela cintura, fora sua caridosa amiga Sailor Acqua, os lábios da menina aquática moveram-se persistentes, mas Sailor Love não ouviu os sons ou conseguiu lê-los. A vista enegreceu gradativamente conforme o coração sangrava, e, por fim, tomada pela dor lasciva e imensurável, perdeu os sentidos.

* * *

><p><em>A minha queda será por você, o meu amor estará em você, se você for aquele que me ferir, então eu sangrarei eternamente...<em> _—_ "Que suas veias sequem!" _— _depois de tomar um generoso gole de vinho sedniano, Diamante elevou a taça e brindou sádico.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>**Tivemos duas pequenas referências nesse capítulo, a primeira foi no momento de Sailor Ocean, quando ela é descrita como _"uma alma oceânica, uma alma solitária"_ – isso foi tirado da música _Ocean Soul_ da banda finlandesa _Nightwish_.  
>A segunda referência é aquele refrãozinho que a Crystal cantou no coreto, enquanto Hina tocava. O nome da música é <em>Your Love<em>, pertence à banda _Evanescence_. Até hoje não lançaram essa música, e tudo o que temos é uma gravação de 30 segundos (por aí) postada no **Youtube**, então, o trecho que coloquei aqui é justamente o trecho dessa gravação (que acho lindo), mas, se procurarem, existe uma outra gravação, de qualidade bem ruim, da música inteira, dá para perceber que a melodia é linda, mas entender a letra é um parto, sorte a quem se aventurar!  
>Fico por aqui, e agora, sinceramente, não sei quando retorno com a fanfic pois estou passando por momentos bastante difíceis como já comentei... mas, não se preocupem, não desistirei dela, é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer na minha vida!<br>Kissus, e, por favor, deixem um comentário ou outro, isso me anima bastante!


End file.
